


All the Time in the World

by Pegsccarter



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After Steve is found in the ice, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family reunited, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Legacy sequel, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 209,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegsccarter/pseuds/Pegsccarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve Rogers is found in the ice. He wakes up to find that the world he knew is gone, and soon finds out that he has a family. A family, that he didn't even know he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the sequel to Legacy.

All the Time in the World

Spoilers: For both Captain America movies, Agent Carter, and The Avengers movies.

Chapter 1

_“You won’t be alone.”_

_Steve slowly looked up at Peggy, who offered him a small, reassuring smile._

_“Thank you,” Steve replied._

_Peggy gave him a nod in reply, while never breaking eye contact. And soon they found themselves staring at each other for several minutes._

_After a while, Peggy licked her lips. “Come on, we should get indoors.”_

_“Yeah, you’re probably right.”_

_Peggy then moved to stand up, and Steve followed. The two of them then cautiously made their way out of the burned out pub, avoiding the fragile charred wood as much as possible. As they exited the broken building, Steve held out his hand a few inches away from Peggy’s back, just in case she lost her balance, as they stepped over what remained of the front door._

_After she was clear of the debris, Peggy glanced back to wait for him, and noticed how quickly his outstretched arm dropped to his side._

_Once he too was over, Peggy gave him a small smile, a silent thank you for his sweet gesture a few moments ago._

_“Come along, Captain.”_

_As they walked along, Steve glanced up at the sky and noticed how quiet the streets of London were. Everyone was still inside, safe from the bombs that had fell onto the city a few hours prior. Steve wasn’t sure what time it was. He had lost track of it, in the process of going to the pub for a drink, but he guessed it was a little after midnight, if not later._

_The quiet atmosphere was oddly pleasant though. Just being alone, with no one around, with the exception of Peggy, was rather nice. And in some ways, it felt like they were the only two people in the world._

_Then out of the corner of his eye, he caught Peggy glancing over at him, so he offered her a small smile._

_After a few minutes passed, without really thinking about it, Peggy slid her arm through Steve’s and he bent his elbow so that they could walk together, with their arms linked. Peggy then moved to rest her head on his upper arm, as they continued to walk along._

_Steve was momently taken off guard by Peggy’s actions, but after the shock wore off, and he settled into it. He realized how nice it felt. How right it felt. And he couldn’t be more grateful to have Peggy by his side, now more than ever._

_Peggy had been his support tonight. At a time when he needed it most, and perhaps she had been that for him all along._

_When they finally reached the hotel, Peggy released her grip on him as they entered the building. Steve then followed her to her hotel room in silence. A silence that was broken once they arrived at Peggy’s door._

_“Captain.”_

_“Agent Carter,” Steve said. “Thanks, thanks again, for well, everything tonight.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

_“So…”_

_“So...” she repeated._

_Steve then paused before continuing, “well, goodnight, Agent Carter.”_

_“Goodnight, Steve,” Peggy said, and then without thinking about it, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek._

_As they pulled away and looked at each other. It was clear, from the looks on their faces, that they both could sense what was going to happen next._

_Then at the same time, Peggy and Steve both leaned in for another kiss, this time on the lips. This kiss was longer, and more intimate. So much so, that when it ended, they both had to pause to catch their breath._

_“Peggy?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“What are we doing?”_

_“I’m not entirely sure,” Peggy admitted, as she leaned in for another kiss._

_“Me either,” Steve said, and she gave a little chuckle._

_Whatever it was, it felt right. And when they kissed again, this time Peggy’s hand moved to turn the door knob behind her._

_The next thing Steve knew, he was waking up to light shining in through the window. After looking up at the celling for a minute, it then became very apparent to him that he was not in his hotel room, but Peggy’s. In remembering this, it took all his strength not to bolt upright in bed, so that he wouldn’t disturb the sleeping brunette next to him._

_Steve then briefly glanced over at Peggy’s sleeping form, and smiled at the beautiful woman lying next to him. Before gently running a finger down her face._

_Part of him couldn’t believe what had happened the night before. It almost felt like a dream, a very good dream._

_Steve then felt Peggy stirring next to him, and when he glanced down to look at her again, he saw her eyes start to flutter open._

_“Good morning,” Steve greeted._

_Peggy smiled. “Good morning.”_

_“So we?” Steve asked, though he already knew the answer._

_“We did,” Peggy said, adjusting the sheet as she sat up slightly, and rested her head on her hand. “What did you call it that one time? Fondue?”_

_Steve then let out a chuckle. “You’re not going to let me forget that anytime soon, are you?”_

_“No.” Peggy then smiled and leaned in closer to give him a kiss._

_“So, Peggy, I know how this is going to sound but I have to ask.”_

_“Ask what, Steve?”_

_“You don’t….regret what happened? Do you?” Steve asked._

_“Of course not, Steve. Don’t be silly.” Peggy then paused for a minute before continuing. “I don’t regret it, any of it. Not with you.”_

_Steve smiled upon hearing that. He knew it was both of their decision, but still, he couldn’t help but feel like he should apologize. He then opened his arm for Peggy, and she scooted over to cuddle up next to him._

_“Me either…I guess I should take you on a real date now, though. Once this is all over.”_

_Peggy then lifted her head from his chest. “I’d like that very much.”_

_“So it’s a date then.” Steve then reached over to play with a strand of her hair._

_“It’s a date.”_

* * *

A few days later, the 107th had stormed the main HYDRA base.

_I’d hate to step on your…”_

Darkness. That was all Steve Rogers saw after that. Everything just went completely black.

It wasn’t until he saw light, followed by him waking up in that hospital bed, that he began to feel anything again. Well, what he thought was a hospital, but it turned out to be fake, a stage, which had been set up to soften the blow for him.

He had been gone for almost seventy years.

Sixty-six years he had been gone.

He wondered how that was even possible. By all accounts he should be dead.

Steve’s mind was racing as he sat on the table, in the medical center of an agency called SHIELD. Which he guessed was similar to the SSR, though he hadn’t been told exactly what it was that they did. And honestly, he wasn’t sure if he trusted them or not. Despite this, Steve had agreed to go back with the man he had met in Times Square, Nick Fury, who was apparently the director of SHIELD.

Steve then snapped from his thoughts when the doctor excused herself and left the room.

After she left, his mind began to wander again. He just felt so lost. And he wondered how so much time could have passed. It was such a strange feeling, one that he couldn’t quite explain. It felt so unreal. Almost like a nightmare that he wouldn’t wake up from.

This was all real. Steve was becoming more and more convinced of that. And that everything he had been told was true, being in Times Square had showed him that. The world, and everything around him looked so different.  

He was certain that the world he knew was gone.  

Steve then heard the door crack open, which took his attention away from his thoughts. And as he looked up, he saw Nick Fury walk into the room.

“Well, the Doc tells me that you’ve been given a clean bill of health, Cap.”

“That’s something I guess,” Steve replied.

“How are you holding up?” Nick asked. “I imagine this is all very disorienting for you.”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

Nick then let out a chuckle. “The world has changed a lot since 1945. There’s no denying that. And SHIELD will help you adjust in any way that we can.”

“What is SHIELD exactly?”

“SHIELD is an agency founded on protection. In fact our predecessor was the SSR.”

“The SSR?” Steve questioned and Fury nodded in reply.

“Yes, making a long story short. Sometime after the war ended, SHIELD was formed and the SSR was dismantled,” Fury explained.

“Oh,” Steve said, taking it all in.

“I’m sure you’ll be interested to know that SHIELD was founded by a few friends of yours.” Steve looked up at Nick upon hearing this, obviously intrigued by this information. “I believe you’re acquainted with Colonel Philips, Howard Stark and Agent Carter.”

Steve’s head then snapped up again at the mention of Peggy. “Peggy…I mean, Agent Carter.”

“Yes.”

“Is she…?” Steve started, but couldn’t quite finish the sentence. As he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know the answer, fearing the worst.

“She’s alive.”

Steve then let out a sigh of relief. Peggy was still alive, though it did occur to him that she would be much older now.

“Thank god,” Steve whispered to himself, before looking back up at Fury. “And Phillips and Stark?”

“I’m sorry.”

Steve looked down at the ground, as it sunk in, that at least two people he had known very well, were now gone. No doubt along with many others.

“Thank you,” Steve said with a nod.

“I’ll give you some time alone, I’m sure this is a lot to wrap your brain around,” Fury said. “I’ll have an agent come to take you to a safe house in a bit.”

Steve nodded in reply, as he continued to stare at the floor. The world he had known was indeed gone. As well as most of the people who had been in that world. Except Peggy.

Steve sighed as he thought about Peggy and their date. The date that he had been so looking forward to, and was now very late for. He then felt feelings of guilt start to rise up in him. As he began to think, about what maybe, he could have done differently before the crash. As well as what he had lost.

He then shook his head, knowing that he shouldn’t really blame himself for what happened. It was done, and there was no going back. So Steve did the one thing he could do, he took a deep breath and tried to keep his guilt at bay.

His best girl was still out there. She was still alive. And wherever she was, Steve hoped that she was doing well.


	2. Chapter 2

All the Time in the World

Chapter 2

_1952_

_A little girl with brown hair stood in the middle of a path and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings before her. A mix of curiosity and excitement then appeared on her face, as her mouth gaped open, slightly. She was just so taken by it all. So, much so, that it took her a moment to realize that her mother had gotten a ways ahead of her._

_Luckily, her mother had noticed that the child had gotten distracted and stopped to wait for her._

_“Sarah!” Peggy called._

_Sarah then turned her head to face her mother, before running over to her._

_“Sorry, Mommy.”_

_“It’s okay, darling,” Peggy said, taking her daughter’s hand. “Just hold on to my hand. You don’t want to get lost, okay?”_

_“Okay,” the six-year-old replied._

_“That’s my girl.”_

_Peggy then swung her hand that was holding Sarah’s, back and forth a few times, making her daughter laugh._

_“Mommy?”_

_“Hmm.”_

_“What are we doing here? I thought we were going out for lunch?”_

_Sarah then felt her stomach rumble at the very thought of lunch, while Peggy looked around at the large cemetery. Arlington National Cemetery to be exact._

_They had come to DC for the weekend, due to Peggy’s work. And on this morning, after Peggy had finished her early morning meetings. She decided to leave work early, and spend the rest of the day with her daughter._

_“We’ll be going for lunch soon, darling. There’s just something, I wanted to show you, first.”_

_“What?”_

_“You’ll see. We’re almost there.”_

_Peggy and her daughter then continued on down the path that led through the World War II section of the cemetery. And soon they came across a monument._

_And as they got closer to the monument, Sarah let go of her mother’s hand and ran over to it, knowing that this must be what they were there to see. She then shifted her gaze down at the plaque and tried to make out some of the words written on it. But she didn’t need words to tell her who this monument was for. She knew who it was for, from the moment she recognized the outline of a shield with a star in the middle, engraved into the stone._

_“Daddy,” Sarah said. As she spun around to face her mother, who gave her a nod._

_“Yes, this monument is for your father.”_

_“But I thought Daddy didn’t have a grave.”_

_Peggy then went over to her daughter, and placed her hands on the child’s shoulders. “Well, he doesn’t, but this is a memorial for him. It was finished just last week.”_

_“Oh,” Sarah said, as she continued to look at the memorial for her father._

_Peggy took in a breath, as she too looked at the memorial. And thought about the man who had changed her life in so many ways._

_After a moment of silence, Peggy pulled out the flowers that she had been keeping in a bag._

_“Do you want to give him the flowers?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Sarah then reached over to take one of the roses from her mother. And together, they laid them on the plaque._

_After the flowers were placed, Peggy tilted her head so she could see her daughter’s face, and noticed that tears had started to appear in the child’s blue eyes. Peggy then felt a great pull on her heart, for Sarah, and the love she had for Sarah’s father. The father, Sarah never had the chance to know._

_“Oh, my darling. It’s okay to cry. I miss him too,” Peggy said. “Come here.”_

_The little girl then turned around and buried her face in her mother’s leg, while Peggy stroked her hair. Peggy then knelt down to hold her daughter properly. And once the six-year-old felt her mother’s arms go around her, Sarah moved to wrap her arms around her neck._

_“Mommy?”_

_“I’m here. Mummy’s here, Sarah, don’t you worry,”_

_Then after a few minutes in her mother’s arms, Sarah began to feel better, so she pulled away to look up at her mother. Peggy then gave Sarah a little smile, and wiped away the tear that was still making its way down the little girl’s face._

_“Hi,” Sarah said, for no apparent reason._

_“Hi. Are you feeling better now, sweetheart?”_

_“Yes,” Then after a minute, Sarah spoke again. “I love you, Mommy.”_

_“I love you too, Sarah.”_

_“Mommy, can I ask you a question?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Do you still love, Daddy?”_

_Peggy’s lips then parted at her daughter’s question. She knew this question was going to come up as it got closer to the wedding. Sarah, of course, did love her future stepfather, but Peggy understood that the little girl was probably having trouble adjusting to the whole idea, and needed some reassurance._

_“Of course, I do. I’ll always love your father, Sarah. He’s very special to me, and just because I’m going to be married soon, doesn’t mean I’ll forget him,” Peggy assured._

_“Good,” Sarah replied, with a nod. “You wouldn’t want to forget, Daddy.”_

_“Never,” Peggy confirmed, as she cupped her daughter’s face, and kissed her forehead. “And how could I? Since I see him whenever I look at your pretty face.”_

_“You do?” Sarah questioned, in a very happy tone._

_“Oh yes. Haven’t I told you that before?”_

_“Yeah, I remember now.”_

_“But you like when I remind you.”_

_Sarah nodded with a huge grin on her face, which made Peggy chuckle._

_“Come on, you silly girl. Let’s go get some lunch.”_

_“Yay.”_

_Peggy then stood up and took Sarah’s hand to leave. But before they did, she glanced back at the memorial, to say another goodbye to Steve._

* * *

 

Present Day

Ninety-year-old Peggy Carter walked into her office at her home in Virginia, while supporting herself with her cane. She hated the damn thing, but knew that she was getting to old now, to get away with not using it.

As she passed by the fireplace, she glanced over at it. And smiled as her eyes focused on the pictures of various family members, including her husband, children, grandchildren, that all rested on the mantel. 

She had indeed lived a good life. And had way more than she ever thought she would have.

Peggy then continued on to her desk, and lowered herself into the chair. Once she was comfortable, she settled into starting on her latest task of putting some old photos into albums.

Peggy then reached over to open the shoebox that she had set on her desk, and began to go through a few of the many photos in it. She wondered how she could have possibly let these photos stay in boxes so long, but between raising her three children and running SHIELD, she just hadn’t had the time to organize them.

Now that was retired, and had been for some time. Peggy seemed to have all the time in the world.

Peggy then let out a little laugh, as she come across a picture of herself, holding her then baby daughter Sarah. And as she glanced further over the picture, she saw the familiar faces of the Howling Commandos and Howard. She remembered when this picture had been taken, it had been the day that they all met up in Central Park to celebrate V.E day.

Peggy shook her head slightly, as she remembered everyone’s vague annoyance at Jarvis for complaining about the lighting, before he finally took the photo. That day had been a very good day though, and Peggy remembered it very fondly.

The older woman’s attention was then taken away from the picture, when she heard the front door unlock. Followed by a voice, she knew all too well.

“Mom. Mom, I’m home,” she heard her eldest daughter call from the foyer.

“I’m in here, darling.”

Then a few seconds later, Sarah walked into the room and smiled upon seeing her mother.

“Hi Mom.”

“Sarah, it’s so nice to see you. I thought you wouldn’t be coming by until later,” Peggy greeted.

“Neither did I, but our flight got in early. So after dropping Anthony off at the University, I thought I’d come and surprise you,” Sarah explained, as she set her purse down on a chair.

“Well, this is a lovely surprise,” Peggy said. “Now, come. Let me look at you.”

Sarah then went over to Peggy and gave her a hug. It was moments like these, with her mother, that always made Sarah feel the way she felt when she was a little girl. Warm and safe. Once the hug ended, Peggy reached out to cup her daughter’s face, and then proceeded to examine every detail of her face. She hadn’t seen Sarah in about four months, since her daughter and son-in-law, Anthony lived in Brooklyn while she lived in Virginia. Though, Peggy was grateful that Anthony would come down to give frequent lectures at local universities. And Sarah would often accompany him, so that she could visit her mother.

Peggy smiled as she looked upon her grown-up daughter and felt tears prickle in her eyes. Sarah had indeed turned into quite the beautiful woman. And although Sarah was now sixty-five, she looked like she could be in her forties. And when people would comment on Sarah’s younger appearance, they would just say that she had very good genes. Which wasn’t completely unbelievable, since Peggy herself, had aged very gracefully.

“It’s so good to see you, Mom,” Sarah said. “You look well.”

“As do you,” Peggy said, squeezing her daughter’s hand.

“So, you are… doing…well?”

Given Peggy’s age, Sarah had every right to be concerned with her mother’s health. Though, the former director of SHIELD was as healthy as someone in their nineties could be. Her health wasn’t what it once was, and the effects of aging were starting to show themselves.

Peggy nodded, as she looked at her daughter’s worried face. “I am, darling. Or has that daughter of yours told you differently.”

Sarah let out a laugh, before going over to sit in the one of the chairs opposite Peggy.

“No, she hasn’t, Amanda has said, you were doing well.”

“Good girl.”

Three years ago, Sarah’s youngest child, Amanda had moved down from New York to work in DC. And had ended up moving in with her grandmother to help around the house, and keep her company, since Peggy’s husband had passed away a few years prior.

This arrangement, between grandmother and granddaughter had proven to be very good over the last three years. And for Sarah and her half-siblings, who also lived further away. It gave them a great sense of comfort, knowing that their mother had someone around.

“So what are you looking at, Mom?” Sarah asked, nodding to the picture in Peggy’s hand.

“Oh, just some old photographs.”

Peggy then passed the picture over to her daughter, and Sarah smiled upon seeing herself as a baby in her mother’s arms beside her honorary uncles. She then felt a little moment of sadness wash over her, as she thought about her uncles, who she still missed very much.   

“How old am I here?”

“Four months old,” Peggy then reached into the box for another photo. “Look darling, here’s you with Angie after her first Broadway play.”

Sarah then reached out to take this picture as well, and chuckled upon seeing how brightly her younger-self was smiling in the picture with her dear aunt. And unlike the last one, Sarah actually remembered when this was taken.

“I remember this,” Sarah said. “You know, who sort of reminds me of Aunt Angie?”

“Amanda.” Peggy nodded in agreement. “They do share some similarities, don’t they?”

“They do.” Sarah then paused for a moment, before continuing. “Mom?”

“Yes?”

“She is doing all right, isn’t she? Mandy, that is?”

Peggy looked into her daughter’s eyes a minute, knowing a mother’s worry when she saw it. “Yes, darling. Amanda’s doing just fine, I promise.”                                                                      

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Amanda landed flat on the blue mat below her with a thump. The young woman then squeezed her eyes shut due to the force of the impact. Then a moment later, when she was able to get a second wind. Amanda managed to kick her opponent’s legs out from under her, before moving very quickly to hold the other agent down for three seconds.

“Great work, Agent,” Maria Hill said.

“Thank you,” Amanda replied, to her former S.O.

Amanda then stood up, and went to go help her opponent up before shaking hands with her. And after the other agent walked away, the young woman left the mat and made her way over to Maria. Just as the older woman was finishing writing her notes in Amanda’s fitness evaluation.

“Well done, Amanda. Excellent score as usual.”

“Damn girl, I thought you were beat for a minute there. You looked like you got the wind knocked out of you.”

The two women then turned to the voice. To see another agent and friend of Amanda’s walking over to them.

“What can I say, Jason? I bounce back fast,” Amanda replied with a shrug.

“So you do.”

Maria then gave Amanda a nod, letting her know that she may leave. And after gathering her things from a nearby bench, the twenty-five-year-old headed straight to the locker room, for a shower before going back to her desk.

A little while later, after getting a phone call from her mother, Amanda made her way from the Triskelion down to the National Mall. And once she got there, she proceeded on down the Mall, until she arrived at the place where she was to meet her mother.  

“Mom.”

Sarah then turned around and saw her daughter walking over to her. As she got closer, Amanda took off her sunglasses, and then pulled her mother into a hug. Sarah then wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter, and closed her eyes for a moment before letting go.  

“Hi sweetheart,” Sarah greeted. As happy to see her daughter as Peggy had been to see her. “There you are, I was wondering what was keeping you.”

Amanda’s eyes then shifted over at the National Gallery building a little ways away. The place, her family with the exception of her grandmother and cousin thought she worked.

“Hmm,” Amanda replied, playing it cool. “Oh, we had a new shipment of paintings brought in, that I had to oversee...”

“It’s all right, sweetheart. I understand,” Sarah assured. “You hungry?”

Amanda nodded and then followed her mother over to the refreshment stand to order lunch.

Then once the two women had ordered their food, they went over to go sit at one of the nearby tables. And soon were happily eating, and chatting in between bites. 

“So, how’s Dad doing?” Amanda asked, as she took a sip of her drink.

“Good. Enjoying giving his lectures I’m sure. And probably is having lunch with a few friends right about now.”

 “Good…good.”  

Sarah then sat back in her chair, and watched as her daughter took another bite of her sandwich.

“So how are you doing? Your grandma tells me that you’ve been doing well, keeping busy.”

Amanda nodded. “She’s right. Work keeps me busy, but I do get out for some fun. Grandma would insist on it, if I didn’t” 

Sarah then gave her twenty-five-year-old a smile and nod. Relieved and happy to hear that she was doing well.

“She would indeed,” Sarah said with a laugh, before pausing for a beat. “Hey, there’s something that I wanted to talk to you about?”

“Sure. What is it, Mom?”

“Well, you know how your dad and I have been wanting to travel some?” Amanda then gave her mother a nod. “Well, your dad and I are leaving for Italy in a week.”

“Oh… That sounds great, Mom. How long will you be gone?”  

 “A year.”

“A year!” Amanda replied, with wide eyes.

“Yes. And I know it’s a long time, Mandy. But your father has volunteered to go help out at a museum there, and I’m going to be working at a local school. This is a great opportunity for us…And hey, we’ll be back before you know it.”

Amanda then gave a nod, understanding her mother’s reasoning.

“I know, and you’re right. I guess, I just wasn’t expecting you to be away for so long, that’s all.”

“I know.” Sarah then reached up for her locket, and took it off before handing it to her daughter. “Here. Take it.”

The young woman then glanced down at the locket in her hand, which had her mother’s name engraved into the heart. She had of course seen this locket many times, and knew how much her mother treasured this piece of jewelry. Amanda then knitted her brow in confusion, as she looked back up at her mother.

“But Mom, Grandma gave you this. Why are you giving it to me? I’ll be fine, I’m not a child, you know.”

“Oh Mandy, humor me on this. I want you to have it, just while I’m away. I’ll feel better knowing it’s with you,” Sarah explained.

Amanda then closed her hand around the locket. And let out a sigh, before slowly nodding.  
“Okay, I’ll hang on to it for you.”                                                                    

* * *

 

Later that night, in the wee hours. Amanda’s car pulled into the driveway of the house she shared with her grandmother. After getting out of the car, the twenty-five-year-old then slowly made her way into the house, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

As soon as she came through the front door, Amanda moved to punch in the code for the alarm. Then something caught her eye, and she tilted her head, as she noticed that the light in the living room was on. Amanda then made her way over to the room and upon entering, she found her grandmother sitting in a chair reading a book.

“Grandma, what are you doing up? It’s one in the morning!”  

Peggy then glanced up from her book with her reading glasses on. “Oh darling, you know that I don’t sleep well when you’re out on missions.”

Amanda then set her briefcase down on a chair, and licked her lips before replying.

“Well, I wasn’t out on a mission. I was sitting at my desk writing mission reports. Besides, you know I would have called had I been out on a mission.”

Peggy nodded, knowing that was true. Ever since joining SHIELD, Amanda had always promised to call if she was going out on a mission and wouldn’t be coming home at night.

“Still, can’t a grandmother be worried for her granddaughter?”

Amanda’s expression then softened, as she went over to hug her grandmother.

“I suppose so. But really, there was nothing dangerous about tonight. Except agents having way too much caffeine.”

“Well, that is rather dangerous,” Peggy replied with a chuckle, while patting the younger woman’s arm. “Ah, I remember those nights of filling out mission reports.”

“Uh-huh. And trust me, it’s as tedious now as it was then,” Amanda said, as she walked over to go sit on the couch across from Peggy.

“I’m not so sure about that, Amanda,” Peggy said. “After all, you do have a computer to fill them out on.”

“Okay, you may have a point there.”  

“And at least you don’t have to worry about people asking you to take lunch orders.”

Amanda groaned at the thought of that. She had a lot of admiration for her grandmother. And all the work she did during her time as an agent and director of SHIELD. Especially, since at the time women were less valued in the workplace. And then on top of that, and what made this all even more impressive, was the fact that Peggy had been a single mother for some of that time. Amanda had no idea how her grandmother managed it all, but she couldn’t be more proud to be related to her.  

“And I thank you for that.”

Amanda then leaned back against the couch, and took a deep breath while Peggy looked on.  

“Oh, darling, you look exhausted,” Peggy commented, although she knew exactly how her granddaughter felt.

“I think I’ll live.”

Then out of nowhere, Amanda heard her phone beep and when she went to go pull it out of her jacket pocket. She saw that she had a text from Director Fury, saying that he’d like to see her in his office, first thing in the morning.

“Is everything all right?” Peggy asked, with a touch of concern in her voice as she examined her granddaughter’s face.

“Yeah. Nothing to be worry about. Not tonight anyway.” Amanda then put her phone back in her pocket, before slowly moving to stand up. Then after a sigh escaped her lips, she held out a hand to help her grandmother up. “Come on, we both could use some sleep.”                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hmm. I wonder why Nick wants to see Amanda in his office.


	3. Chapter 3

All the Time in the World

Chapter 3

_1991_

_Sarah walked in from the kitchen to the living room with a glass of wine in hand. After setting it down on the coffee table, she continued on to the window to close it. But before she did, Sarah stopped to listen to the sirens and various other sounds on the streets of Brooklyn._

_Being a native of New York, Sarah hardly noticed the sounds of the city anymore. But when she did, she found them rather soothing._

_Brooklyn was her home. It always had been. Growing up, Sarah had of course lived in other places but no place ever truly felt like home the way New York did. And Sarah was very grateful that no matter where her and mother traveled to while she was growing up. They had always returned to New York._

_A place a great importance to them both for various reasons. Including the fact that it was the place her father was from. Sarah had always surmised that was part the reason why she was so fond of Brooklyn. And she did feel closer to her father while she was in the place that he once called home, always had._

_Sarah then shook herself from her thoughts and reached over to close the window, and blinds. Before going back over to the couch, and curling up on it with a blanket on her lap._

_She then closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the quiet atmosphere of a normally busy house. Her husband had stayed late to grade papers, while their son had gone to spend the night at a friend’s house. So on this night the house was oddly peaceful. Only her two daughters remained in the house, but they had gone upstairs after dinner, giving Sarah some time to herself._

_Then just as Sarah turned on the television, she heard the sound of someone coming downstairs. And before long her five-year-old daughter, Amanda came into view._

_“Mommy,” Amanda said, as soon as she spotted Sarah on the couch._

_“Mandy, sweetheart, what is it?”_

_“I’m bored.”_

_“You’re bored? I thought your sister was going to read you a bedtime story.”_

_“Jenna wouldn’t let me into her room. I think she’s listening to music again,” Amanda said, while rubbing her eyes._

_Sarah sighed, knowing how difficult the nine-year age difference could be on her daughters. Especially for little Amanda, who didn’t really understand why Jenna, who was now a teenager didn’t always want to be around her. At times like these, her son would normally let Amanda hang out with him, since they were a little closer in age._

_“I’m sorry, sweetheart. You know how Jenna sometimes needs time to herself,” Sarah said. Also knowing from having a similar age difference to her siblings, how important space was to her eldest daughter. “How about you come sit with me?”_

_A bright smile then appeared on Amanda’s face, as she came running over and climbed onto her mother’s lap. Once the five-year-old was settled, Sarah put her arms around her and then turned her attention to the television just as the Captain America special was starting._

_Every so often, different networks would air a Captain America special and Sarah almost always found herself seated in front of the television to watch it. Which was harder now that she had children, but she tried to watch it at least once a year._

_And now, she realized that she had the perfect opportunity to finally share it with her youngest daughter._

_“Amanda, do you know who that is?” Sarah asked. Pointing to the screen, as footage of Steve Rogers appeared on it._

_Amanda shook her head. “Who?”_

_“Doesn’t that look like your Grandpa?”_

_“That’s not Grandpa, Mommy.”_

_Amanda giggled thinking her mother was being silly. Sarah then laughed as well, figuring that her daughter was thinking about the man that she called grandpa._

_“Yes, it is. Grandma’s husband is my step-father, remember?”_

_“Oh yeah,” Amanda said, vaguely remembering when that piece of information was explained to her last Christmas. Though she was still having trouble wrapping her brain around the whole thing._

_“Do you remember when Grandma showed you the picture of my dad?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Sarah pointed to the screen again. “Well, that’s him.”_

_Amanda’s jaw then dropped as she stared at the larger-than-life figure on the screen._

_“He’s bigger than the picture!”_

_“He is,” Sarah said with a laugh._

_“Mommy.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Do you miss your Daddy?”_

_Sarah then paused for a second, as her eyes flickered to the screen, and to the man she had never gotten the chance to know, but had always wanted to. It was a strange feeling for Sarah, missing someone who died before she was even born, but still. She did miss him._

_In some ways, Sarah did feel like she knew him through the stories her mother and uncles would tell her. And she was very grateful to them, for trying to keep Steve alive for her. Peggy had always been very insistent on that. But there was only so much they could tell Sarah about her father, without her actually meeting him._

_When she was a child, Sarah always found herself wanting more, and wondering what her life would have been like had her father lived. She had always pictured her parents being happy together. And herself being very much loved by both of them._

_There were times when these thoughts made her feel guilty. Since she loved her step-father and half-siblings very much. And knew that had her life been different, she wouldn’t have them. It took Sarah a while to realize that it was normal for her to wonder, and Peggy always made sure to assure her of that._

_“Of course I do, Amanda. I miss him very much.”_

_Amanda sensing that her mother could use a hug, snuggled up closer to her. The two then sat in silence for a few minutes as they watched the special._

_“Mommy?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Did you know that three is a lucky number? And I have three Grandpas,” Amanda said, holding up three fingers._

_Sarah chuckled at her daughter’s realization. “I did. And you are a very lucky girl, Mandy.”_

* * *

 

Present Day

Steve had been relocated to the safe-house for the night and maybe for the foreseeable future.

Thinking about the future was an odd thing for Steve to consider right now. Honestly, he wondered if he even had one anymore.

 His mind was just a complete mess.

Steve leaned forward as he rested his hands in his head. For once, he really had no idea what he was going to do with himself. He just felt so out of place.

For the second time that day, Steve was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the door open. And when he turned to look, he saw Fury walk into the room.

“I hope this place will do for the time being. We’ll help get you a more permanent place of residence soon.”

“Sounds good,” Steve replied.

“Great,” Nick said.

The director of SHIELD then walked around the couch and placed a box on the coffee table in front of Steve.

“What’s this?”

“Your uniform and personal affects that we found with you. Plus a few other things. And your shield will be returned to you shortly.”

“Thank you,” Steve said.

Steve then looked down at the box, debating opening it. A brief moment of silence then fell onto the room. During which time Nick stared at Steve, trying to imagine what the Captain was feeling right then.

“Cap?” Steve then looked up at Nick. “Would you like me to call anyone? Family perhaps?”

Steve then glanced down at the ground again. As a surge of pain went through him with the force of a knife. At hearing Fury’s offer to call someone for him, his thoughts admittedly drifted to Peggy. As much as he would like to hear her voice again, and see her. He had absolutely no idea what he would even say to her. Given how much time had actually elapsed since he last saw her.

When to him it felt like a day ago.

“No. Thank you though, for the offer.”

Nick nodded. “Well, all right then. Let me know if you change your mind. Goodnight, Cap.”

“Goodnight.”

Nick then proceeded back to the door and exited the room, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts once more.

After the door closed, Steve’s eyes focused on the coffee table as he stared at the box Fury had left for him. Then, slowly, he reached over and finally opened the box. Letting his fingers linger on it, as he laid eyes on its contents.

The first thing he saw was some old SSR reports, which he picked up briefly before setting aside. His eyes then fell on his uniform, and finally his compass.

Steve then reached into the box to retrieve the compass. He then swallowed hard as he examined the object in his hands. He wondered if it would still work after being encased in ice for so long. Steve then used his other hand and gently pulled the compass open. As it opened, Steve let out a breath as he was greeted by Peggy’s face. The beautiful face of the woman he loved but never had the chance to tell. The face that had helped him through so much, and gave him so much strength.

The face that was the last thing he remembered seeing before the plane crashed.                                                               

* * *

 

The next morning in Virginia, Amanda woke up early to go for her morning jog before heading to work.

When she returned to the house, she walked in the front door, carrying the newspaper under her arm. And as Amanda closed the door, she could hear her grandmother moving about the kitchen.

The young woman then made her way over to the kitchen, and spotted Peggy pouring herself her morning tea.

“Good morning, Grandma,” Amanda greeted, handing Peggy the paper.

“Good morning, darling,” Peggy greeted. “Would you like some tea?”

“I’m good, thank you. I think I’m just going to go up and take a shower before work.”

Peggy nodded in reply as she made her way over to the kitchen table. Then just as her granddaughter was exiting the room, she remembered something.

“Oh Amanda.”

“Yeah?” Amanda said, taking a few steps backwards.

“Your mum called when you were out. She and your father are going to be dropping by on their way to the airport,” Peggy said. “They should be here soon.”

“Okay,” Amanda said with a nod.

Amanda then scampered upstairs, took a shower, and got dressed for work.

After fixing her hair in front of the mirror, Amanda reached over for her phone and checked the time. Making sure that she wasn’t running late for her meeting with Fury.

Amanda did wonder why the Director wanted to see her on such short notice, but she tried not to dwell on it too much. After checking her appearance in the mirror once more, Amanda headed downstairs and walked over to Peggy’s study.

Upon entering the room, the twenty-five-year-old made her way to the desk and opened a cabinet, revealing the safe that her grandmother had placed there. Amanda then reached out to unlock the safe and retrieve her gun.

The young woman’s eyes then flickered up to the surface of the desk as she closed the safe. And her eyes landed on the picture of her biological grandfather. Amanda gave a little smile as she glanced over the picture of Steve Rogers, in his pre-Captain America days. She then stood up and made sure the safety was on, before finally sliding the gun into her purse.

Just as the gun went into the purse, Peggy appeared at the doorway. Amanda’s eyes then met hers and she gave her grandmother a little nod.

“You have everything?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. They’re here,” Peggy said.

Amanda then walked over to her, and Peggy guided her granddaughter out of the room as the young woman went past her and into the hallway.

After going outside, Amanda ran over to go chat with her dad and wish him well on the trip, giving Peggy and Sarah a few minutes alone.

“And you’re sure you’re okay with me going off to Europe?”

“Darling, you deserve to have this adventure, Anthony too. I’ll be fine, I promise,” Peggy said, taking her daughter’s hand. “Now, you go get ready for this trip and have a good time. Promise you’ll call and send me postcards.”

Sarah chuckled. “I will, Mom. I promise.”

“Good.”

Peggy then pulled her daughter into a tight hug, and closed her eyes as she rubbed Sarah’s back. As the hug came to a close, Sarah whispered into her mother’s ear.

“Watch over Amanda for me.” 

“Of course, darling,” Peggy assured “But you know, Mandy is a very capable young woman.”

Sarah then glanced over at her youngest daughter. Just as Amanda shared a hug with her father, which made a smile appear on Sarah’s face.

“I know she is.”

A moment later, Amanda walked over to them as Anthony climbed into the car.

“Dad’s ready, whenever you are.”

Sarah then looked over and waved at her husband, letting him know that she’d be along in a minute.

“Okay, well I guess this is it.”

“Oh Sarah, you know how I hate long goodbyes. Go, go,” Peggy said, making her daughter and granddaughter chuckle.

“Have a good trip, Mom,” Amanda said.

“I will.” Sarah then opened her arms to give her daughter a hug. “Stay safe, Mandy.”

“I always do”

Sarah then nodded and gave her mother and daughter one last smile before heading to the car with her husband. Once the car had driven away, Peggy turned to her granddaughter.

“Well, young lady. You best be off to work.”

“Oh right,” Amanda said, grabbing her purse from the porch swing as she realized what time it was. “I’ll see you later, Grandma.”

Amanda then went over to give Peggy a kiss on the cheek before heading to her car as well.                                                                     

* * *

 

A little while later, Amanda arrived at the Triskelion and made her way up to Fury’s office. Once she was on the right floor, the elevator doors opened and she saw Agent Coulson standing there, waiting for her.

“Agent Harper.”

“Agent Coulson,” Amanda greeted as she walked over to him.

“Fury’s in his office.”

“Thank you.”

Coulson then nodded in reply, before Amanda continued on down to Fury’s office, and slowly opened the door.

“You wanted to see me, sir,” Amanda said, while peeking her head into the room.

Fury, who was sitting at his desk then looked over at the young woman in the doorway.

“Yes. Please come in, Agent Harper,” Fury said, gesturing for Amanda to come further into the room. “How’s your grandmother doing?”

“She’s doing well. As well as someone her age can be, but you know Peggy, she’s a fighter.”

“That she is,” Fury agreed.

Amanda then took a seat in front of Fury’s desk. “I take it that you wanted to see me about something else though?”

“You would assume correct.”

Fury then leaned back in his chair while Amanda focused her attention, ready to listen carefully to whatever her boss was about to tell her.

“I’ve known your family for a long time, Agent Harper. And I was very pleased when you applied to join SHIELD,” Fury said, “Since that time, you have definitely proven yourself to be a great agent.”

“Thank you, sir,” Amanda replied.

Fury nodded, “Anyway, on to why I really asked you here.”

Fury then reached over for a file on his desk, before handing it to Amanda. Once the file was in her hand, the twenty-five-year-old flipped it open and laid eyes on what looked to be a plane. A huge plane sticking out the ice.

After glancing over the pictures. Amanda looked up at her boss, feeling a bit confused.  

“What is this? A plane?”

“Yes… We found it, Amanda. The Valkyrie.”

At hearing that name, Amanda felt like her stomach was about to fall out of her.

“You…mean…that…Valkyrie?”

“Yes.”

Amanda then swallowed hard, before glancing back up at Fury. To see that the one-eyed man was staring at her, quite intently.

“That’s not all we found.”

Fury then reached for something behind his desk, while Amanda tried to brace herself for whatever it could be, but there wasn’t any time. As a second later, Fury placed an artifact that Amanda was very familiar with on the desk.

Captain America’s shield. Her grandfather’s shield.

The young woman’s jaw then dropped as she looked back up at her boss in shock.

“He’s alive, Amanda.”

The words “he’s alive” rang in Amanda’s ears for a few minutes. As her mind felt like it was going to implode. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

“Oh my god,” Amanda whispered, without even realizing that she was speaking.

“I know this must come as a shock. And I’m sorry for dropping it on you like this.”

“Why are you telling me? Specifically?”

“Amanda,” Fury said, after sitting back down at his desk. “I know…I’ve known for a while. I just haven’t said anything out of respect for you and your family, until now.”

Amanda exhaled. Fury knew that she was related to Steve Rogers.

“If you knew, then why didn’t you tell my grandmother, or my mother even?”

Fury then leaned forward and put his arms on his desk. “I told you, because you are a SHIELD agent. And right now, Captain America’s return does not need to become public knowledge.”

Amanda understood that. She did, but still. She couldn’t help but feel like her mother and grandmother deserved to know before she did.

“You want me to tell them.”

“That’s entirely up to you,” Fury said. “But for what it’s worth, it might be better coming from you. I know this is hard, but I fully believe you’ll make the decision when the time is right.”

Amanda nodded, trying to keep herself composed. “Yes, sir.”

“You may go, Agent Harper.”

Amanda then stood up to leave. And after taking a few steps, she spun back around to face Fury.

“Is he okay?” Amanda asked, though she wasn’t sure why.

Familiar concern maybe?

Even though she had never met Steve Rogers, she still felt connected to him.

“He’s doing as well as can be expected.”

Amanda could only imagine how Steve was feeling right now. Surely, whatever she was feeling right now, was nothing compared to how he was feeling. How could it?

After all, he had lost over sixty-years of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Amanda. That is quite the bomb that has been dropped on her. What do you guys think she'll do?


	4. Chapter 4

All the Time in the World 

Chapter 4

A little while later, Amanda had made her way to the gun range in the Triskelion and proceeded to let off some steam. And soon became so focused on her shooting that she didn’t take notice when a blonde woman walked into the room.

The blonde then came closer, and leaned forward to try and catch the other agent’s eye. A moment later, Amanda’s eyes caught hers, and the latter then proceeded to take off her earmuffs and protective glasses.

“Sharon,” she greeted.

“Amanda,” Sharon said. Eyeing the paper on the other side of the room that had multiple bullet holes in it. “Rough day?”

Amanda glanced at the paper as well, before taking in a deep breath. “Kinda, I don’t know… I just have a lot on my mind.”

Sharon nodded as she watched her cousin pinch her nose bridge. Being cousins, Sharon had of course known Amanda her whole life, and could easily tell when she was upset about something. And more importantly, knew when she wasn’t ready to talk quite yet.  

“I gotcha.”

“I’ll be all right though.”

“I know you will. And I’m here if you want to talk.”

Amanda gave her cousin an appreciative smile. To which Sharon replied to with a nod, before turning to leave the room. Then just as she reached the door, Amanda spoke again.

“Sharon.”

 “Yeah?” Sharon replied, spinning back around.

Amanda then put her weapon down and turned to lean against the counter that was directly behind her.

“Do you ever regret it?”

“Regret what?” Sharon asked as she took a few steps forward.

“You know, not telling our family what we really do for a living?  With the exception of Peggy, I mean.”

“Oh,” Sharon then paused for a minute. “Yeah, sometimes. But I’d like to think we’re protecting them. That’s what we’re told we’re doing, right?”

Amanda nodded, remembering when she too was given that speech, when she first joined SHIELD.

“I hope so.”

“Is that what’s bothering you? Not telling your parents?”

Amanda then bit her lip as her mind wandered back to her conversation with Fury. And what she had learned from him.

Hearing that her biological grandfather was alive, was certainly not what Amanda had been expecting to hear when she walked into Fury’s office that morning. Honestly, part of her wished that she didn’t know. That way, she wouldn’t be wrestling with rather or not she should tell her mother and grandmother. On one hand, Amanda felt like she should tell them. That she owned it to them to tell them. This was her mother’s father after all, and by all reasoning it would be the right thing to do. Yet there was still a part of her, that wasn’t sure if she could bring herself to do it. She just felt too close to it.

“A little,” Amanda said. “It’s just right now… I don’t know how to explain it. I guess, I just don’t know what the right thing to do is.” 

Even though she had no plans to tell Sharon what she really meant by these words. It did help to voice her thoughts to someone she trusted.

“You’ll figure it out. I fully believe that. And you know Peggy would tell you this too.”

Amanda sighed, knowing that was true. Normally in situations like this, she most likely would have gone to Peggy for advice, but right now she didn’t feel like that was an option. Even though, she wished more than anything right now that it was. Amanda couldn’t even begin to think about what she would do once she got home that night. And honestly, she wasn’t looking forward it. She couldn’t even begin to think about facing her grandmother, looking her in the eye, all while knowing that Captain America was alive.

There was also the fact, that her grandmother had this uncanny ability to know when she was withholding something.

“I know, you’re right,” Amanda agreed. “I guess I just need some time to…”

“Process,” Sharon finished.

“Yeah,”

“Well, good luck with everything, Mandy.”

Amanda chuckled, knowing she’d need it. “Thank you.”

“Hey, come on. I’ll buy you a cup of coffee.”

Amanda gave her cousin a smile and nodded. Thinking that a cup of coffee sounded really nice right about then                                                        

* * *

 

Later that night, Amanda walked into the foyer of her house and leaned against the door with her eyes closed, Letting the weight of the day finally catch up to her.  

“Amanda, darling,” she heard her grandmother call from the living room.

At hearing her grandmother’s voice, Amanda took a deep breath and then moved from the door and further into the house. Only to find her grandmother in the same place she had been the night before.

“You’re still up I see.”

“Ah, but you’re home earlier tonight,” Peggy said, gesturing to the grandfather clock in the far corner of the room.

“Fair point.”

Peggy then chuckled. “How was your day, darling?”

At this, Amanda let out another breath. “Very long, actually.”

The twenty-five-year old then came around to sit down across from her grandmother. While Peggy tilted her head slightly, and examined the young woman’s face, very closely.

“Amanda?”

“Yes?”

“Is everything okay?” Peggy asked.

Amanda knew she could sense something was off. Peggy always did.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine, just tired,” Amanda said, trying to play it off.

After studying her granddaughter’s face for a few more seconds, the former agent nodded and leaned back in her seat.

“My poor darling. You need to get some rest.”

Internally, Amanda let out the long sigh. Though she tried not to show any outward relief at her grandmother’s words.

“Anything of interest on tonight?”

“Not really, no.”

Amanda gave a nod. These days, it would be hard for anything to top Tony Stark’s announcement that he was Iron Man, up until now anyway.

“Grandma?”

“Yes, darling what it is?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Peggy said, giving her granddaughter her full attention. “What it is?”

“Can you tell me about the first time you met Grandpa? You know, Mom’s dad.”  

Peggy’s lips then parted at Amanda’s request, as her thoughts quickly drifted to Steve, who was of course never too far from her thoughts. She knew a long time ago that she would never forget Steve Rogers and she hadn’t. Though her memories of him where a little more muddled now, she could still pick out defining moments with him quite easily.  

“Amanda,” Peggy said. “Surely, I must’ve told you this story a thousand times.”

“I know, but I like hearing it.”

Peggy chuckled. “Well, how can I say no to that?”

Amanda then listened very intently as her grandmother told her the story of how she met Steve Rogers. While listening to Peggy describe him, Amanda wondered what it would be like to meet this man. Of course, wondering what it would be like to meet her grandfather was nothing new. She had daydreamed about it ever since she was a child. The only real difference being was that now, it was actually a possibility.                                                                      

* * *

 

A month later, The Battle of New York happened. Throughout the whole thing Amanda just stood there, staring up at the large television screens inside SHIELD. Watching as aliens fell from the sky and as the city she was raised in sustained heavy damage.

Even when it was finally over, Amanda’s eyes remained glued to the screen.

“Captain America saved my life,” she heard a woman on television say.

Though she already knew he was alive, Amanda couldn’t help but be in complete awe and shock, as she watched America and the world’s reaction to the news that Captain America. The hero from World War II, was alive and well.  

As she stood there, Amanda wondered if she’d be able to catch a glimpse of Steve on television. Her attention was then finally broken from the screen, when her cell phone rang.

“Hello,” Amanda said, answering her phone without really looking to see who it was.

“Mandy! Are you seeing this?” she heard her sister’s voice say.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Kate and I haven’t moved for hours. I can’t believe this,” Jenna said. “He’s alive.”

“Looks like it, yeah…” Amanda trailed off.

 Amanda’s mind then just became a complete blur.

Then, two weeks later, in the midst of chaos, Amanda found herself on a helicopter bound for New York City. SHIELD had been on guard ever since the battle. As the agency dealt with the fallout, and it seemed like every agent was on call, day in and day out.

As she looked down at the city, Amanda briefly wondered if her grandfather was down there. There was no way to know one way or the other though, since Fury had said that he wasn’t tracking the Avengers whereabouts. So Steve could be anywhere.

“Hey Mandy, you in there?”

Amanda then turned her head to see her longtime friend, Trip staring at her with a worried expression on his face. If anyone could somewhat relate to how Amanda was feeling right now, besides maybe her siblings. It was Trip, who was the grandson of Gabe Jones.

“Yeah. My mind just wondered,” Amanda replied.

“I feel you girl. I think everyone is having that problem nowadays.”

Amanda chuckled in reply as Trip reached over and patted her knee.

“Come on, it’s time to go”

Amanda then stood up and followed Trip and the other agents over to the now open door of the helicopter. Then one-by-one the agents hopped out of the helicopter and onto the roof of the tall building.

After her feet hit the ground, Amanda followed Trip over to the other side to inspect the building next door. The building that they were to get into. To retrieve some alien technology that the company who owned the top floors were trying to sell.

Amanda’s eyes then scanned the building until they rested on the damaged area, where the windows had been smashed in during the battle. Their entry point. Trip then let out a long whistle as he too surveyed the entry point.

“Scared?”

Trip then looked over at Amanda’s slightly cheeky smile, before replying. “Nah, we got this. What do you say we do this Howling Commando style?”

“Is there any other way?”

Trip then brought his wrist up to his mouth and spoke into his com.

“Sir, we’re in position.”

“Good. Proceed,” Fury’s voice said over the com.

“Okay team, let’s move,” Amanda said, having heard Fury’s order as well.

One of the other team members then came over to hand Trip the harpoon to fire the zip-line over. Then after it was in place, Trip took a step back and turned to Amanda.

“See you on the other side.”

Amanda then gave him a nod before going over closer to the ledge. Then after she snapped her handle to the zip-line, Amanda got into place, all while trying not to look down at the street below her. Then after taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, the twenty-five-year-old kicked off and zoomed across to the other building.

Once the rest of the team arrived, they carefully made their way up to the floor where the technology was being kept. After they finally located the safe, their tech guy went to work trying to crack it while the other’s waited.

“Hey Mandy,” Trip said. “Let’s stay focused on the mission, okay?”

Amanda then was jolted from her thoughts. Only to realize that she had zoned out again.

“Hmm,” Amanda replied. “Oh, right. You’re right. Sorry, everything’s just a little...”

“Crazy?”

Amanda then let out a laugh. “That’s one way of putting it.”

“True. I think we all have had our minds blown this last month,” Trip said. “Of course, it is different for you. I mean I can’t imagine.”  

“Yeah,” Amanda replied, looking down at the ground.

Then a few minutes later, Trip spoke again. “Man, I would kill for a pizza right now.”

“What happened to concentrating on the mission?” Amanda questioned.

“It’s not my mind that’s the problem girl. It’s my stomach.”

Amanda let out another laugh as she smiled brightly at Trip.  Trip then smiled in return, happy to see her smile again, really smile. Which was something he hadn’t seen in over a month.

A moment later, the two of them then spun around when they heard a loud beep.

“Okay, we’re in,” the tech guy said.

After collecting the pieces of alien tech, the agents all filed out into the hallway. Only to be greeted by bullets being fired at them upon exiting the room. The agents then all snapped to attention, and pulled out their guns to fire back at the four men.

As the firefight started, Amanda grabbed the tech guy’s arm and pushed him down to the ground. Then when it was clear, she nodded to him, and he reached for the case holding the tech and headed down the adjoining hallway, back to the zip-line.

The other two agents then carefully retreated back to the zip-line as well, while Amanda and Trip provided cover.

“Amanda go!”

“You go!” Amanda said, as she hid slightly around the corner from the gunfire.

Trip then relented and let out a sigh. “You better be right behind me.”

“I will be.” Trip then left his place and took off down the hallway as well.

Amanda then stepped out and fired her gun once more before running down the hallway, right behind Trip. Once she arrived back at the entry point, Amanda took the handle off her belt and attached it to the zip-line once more. But just before she could reach for it, she was grabbed from behind and thrown onto the floor.

Amanda then looked up to see one of the company’s security guard towering over her. Acting on instinct and training, the SHIELD agent then tilted back, rolled up on her feet and proceeded to knee the guy in the stomach. Before using her leg to knock him completely on the ground.

Once the man was down, Amanda not wanting to waste any time, ran over to the space where the window would be and jumped right onto the zip-line. Then just as she spotted her team waiting for her on the other side, she heard a bang. Followed by a sting piercing its way through the side of her arm.                                                                 

* * *

 

Later that night around two in the morning, Peggy sat on the couch, waiting for her granddaughter to come home. She knew that Amanda was on a mission tonight, but her granddaughter had said that it was a routine mission, so Peggy fully expected her to be home by now.

So she sat, waiting.

Peggy sighed, as she started to grow restless and worried. She knew from experience that missions didn’t always go as plan, and frequently didn’t. Still, it was one thing to be on these missions. It was quite another to be waiting for a loved one to come back home from them. And the former agent had to admit, that she did not like this side of it. Not one bit.

She knew her granddaughter was more than capable. And on nights like these, when the worry set in, Peggy had to keep reminding herself of that to keep calm.  

After a few more agonizing minutes passed, Peggy heard the door unlock and sat up a little in her seat.

“Amanda, darling is that you?”

A second later, her granddaughter appeared in the doorway, looking a little tired.  

“Hi Grandma,” Amanda said in a soft voice.

Peggy then sucked in her breath, as she examined the younger woman’s face and noticed that tears were brimming in her eyes.

“Amanda, what happened?”

Amanda then moved to take off her jacket, wincing as she did so. Slowly, revealing the wound on her upper arm that was still oozing blood.

“I got shot.”

“Amanda,” Peggy gasped, as she felt her heart start to ache at the sight of her granddaughter’s bloody arm. She was so glad that Sarah wasn’t here to see this. “I’ll go get my first aid kit.”

A little while later, Amanda sat next to her grandmother on the couch as Peggy patched up her arm.

“That stings,” Amanda said as Peggy worked on cleaning the wound.

“I know it does, darling.”

“Is it bad?” Amanda asked, trying to get a good view of her arm but couldn’t.

“No, you’re very lucky. The bullet just grazed your arm,” Peggy said. “You will need a few stitches, but you’ll be fine.”

“Well, that’s good, I guess.”

“Thank you, for coming to me.”

Amanda smiled slightly, as Peggy went back to cleaning the wound.  “I always said that I would.”

Baring serious injury, Amanda, per her grandmother’s request said that she’d let Peggy patch her up if a mission went awry. She didn’t really know why Peggy was so insistent on this but she could tell that it was very important to her. So she agreed.

“Thank you for that,” Peggy said.

“Thank you for stitching me up,” Amanda replied. “I prefer you to do this anyway. You have a nicer touch.”

Peggy then placed her hands on Amanda’s shoulders and lightly rubbed them.

“That would be a grandmother’s touch, darling. And well, years of practice.”

Amanda chuckled slightly in reply.  

“I am glad that I can be here for you, Amanda. I really am.”

“Wait? You’re happy I was shot?”

“Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Amanda then waved her free hand. “Nah, I know what you mean.”

Even though Peggy didn’t like that her granddaughter had been hurt. In fact she hated it, and a part of her wished that she could shoot the person who did this. Peggy did like the opportunity to bond with Amanda over something that she had once lived. Especially, since she knew all too well how lonely it could be.

Peggy’s mind then drifted to a night very similar to this one, when Jarvis had stitched up her wounds. That night he had reminded her how important it was to have support, and Peggy was forever grateful to Jarvis for that. And she was so glad that she was able to instill this into her granddaughter, and be Amanda’s support now.

Peggy then reached over for her stitching kit and got everything ready, before she rested her free hand on her granddaughter’s arm.

“Okay, Amanda, I’m going to stitch you up now.”

Amanda then took in a deep breath. “Okay.”

Peggy then began stitching the wound without much difficultly, as the younger woman stared off into space.

“All done,” Peggy said. As she put the needle down and exercised her hands to relieve some tension.

The former agent then carefully placed a bandage on her granddaughter’s arm. Once it was in place, Amanda turned around to face her grandmother. Prompting Peggy to reach out and cup her chin

“Grandma,” Amanda said as soft as she did earlier.

“Yes darling? What it is?”

Amanda then closed her lips tight, as more tears appeared in her eyes. She just couldn’t lie to Peggy anymore. Not about this.

“I knew.”

Peggy then titled her head slightly. “Knew what, Amanda?”

“I knew,” Amanda choked out. “I knew he was alive.”

Amanda then quickly averted her eyes down to the floor, unable to look her grandmother in the eye. Until she felt Peggy’s hand start to rub her back.

“I know.”

Amanda’s head then snapped up at this revelation.  “You did? How?”

“Your tell, remember,” Peggy said. “Amanda, I always know when you’re keeping something from me.”

The younger woman then let out a sigh, as she tried not to laugh at her grandmother’s comment.

“Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, I figured that it was something that you just needed to tell me when you were ready.”

“So you’re not...angry with me?”

“Of course not,” Peggy said, taking the younger woman’s hand. Then after a brief pause, she continued. “I have a confession to make, I knew too.”

Peggy then watched as Amanda’s eyes widened. “You did?”

“Director Fury called me about a week before the battle and told me that they found him…Alive. And it didn’t take me long to realize…that you knew too.”

“Oh.”

Amanda then felt her grandmother squeeze her hand. “I imagine it was hard for you, keeping that to yourself all this time.”

“I just didn’t know what to say to you. I mean this is all so unreal and I know how much he means to you. And to Mom.”   

“And I don’t blame you for that,” Peggy said. “This all has been quite the shock, hasn’t it?”

At this, Amanda turned her head back towards her grandmother. “Are you okay?”

Peggy then exhaled and looked away for a minute. As memories of Steve started to run through her head, ending with the eerie sound of the crackle of the radio from the day she lost him, echoing in her ears.

“Oh, well, it still feels like a dream in some respects,” Peggy mused. “Never in my life did I ever imagine Steve Rogers turning out to be alive. Not after all this time.”

Amanda nodded, squeezing her grandmother’s hand back, as a few tears went down the older woman’s face.

“I can’t even imagine how hard this must be for you.”

Peggy chuckled. “Hard yes… But still… I just hope he’s doing all right.”

Seeing how much her grandmother still loved her grandfather. Even after all this time, never failed to make Amanda’s heart melt.

“So…Do you think he’ll contact you?”

Peggy stared at her granddaughter’s quizzical face for a minute, before she licked her lips.

“I do.”

“But how do you know?”

A smile then appeared on Peggy’s face.  “I have faith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I sense that a certain reunion will be taking place very soon. 
> 
> And as a side note, for those of you who don't know Trip is a character on Agents of SHIELD.


	5. Chapter 5

All the Time in the World

Chapter 5

_1944_

_Steve ducked behind the remnants of a broken building, while quickly covering himself with his shield as he avoided enemy fire._

_“How many left?” Steve yelled as he spotted Morita a little ways away._

_“Eight or so. They just keep lining up.”_

_Steve sighed. They had been out in the field forever it seemed, fighting off a group of HYDRA agents._

_“Well, let’s take care of these guys and pack it in.”_

_“You got it, Cap.”_

_Steve then peeked out from behind the building and threw his shield, taking out a HYDRA officer as he went. He then saw another one coming out from behind a truck, ready to fire at him. Luckily, his shield managed to come back just in time for him to throw it again, knocking the second officer out, just as he had done with the first._

_Steve then ran down an alleyway to another street, carefully avoiding fire as his team moved in to finish off the last of HYDRA’s tanks, which had been making its way down the street right towards them._

_Then out of the corner of his eye he saw another HYDRA officer aiming to shoot at him as he came out of the alley. Knowing that he wasn’t in a good position to fight back, Steve jumped in the air and rolled behind a pile of rubble, out of the line of fire._

_Peggy, who had taken cover behind the same pile of rubble, then glanced over as Steve landed a foot away from her._

_“You’re late.”_

_Steve then sat up and leaned back against the rubble as he recovered from his rough landing._

_“Well, I got a little tied up.”_

_“I noticed.”_

_Peggy then reached up over the pile of rubble to take out the Hydra agent, who had been shooting at Steve. She always did have his back._

_“Thanks,” Steve said, after the officer was down._

_“We should move.”_

_“Yeah,” Steve agreed while reaching for his radio. “Fellas, how are we doing?”_

_“We’re almost done here, Steve,” Bucky’s voice said over the radio._

_“Good. Get ready to move out. Let’s get out of here.”_

_“Got it.”_

_“Roger that, Rogers,” Dum Dum added._

_Steve rolled his eyes at Dugan’s play on words. Before peeking out from behind his hiding spot, to look for a clear way out._

_Meanwhile, Peggy had been doing the same. And was currently surveying the damaged town until her eyes stopped at a car on the other side of the street. The car didn’t look to have taken any fire and might still run, if they were lucky._

_“Captain.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“See that car over there?” Steve nodded, as he looked over in the direction Peggy was gesturing in. “Go get it. I’ll meet you there.”_

_“You got it.”_

_Steve then turned his head and saw that a single HYDRA officer was making his way down the street over to them. Luckily, the man was only armed by a gun and not a HYDRA weapon. Peggy then stepped out from behind the rubble to clear the way for Steve to get to the car. Once she was engaged in a shootout with the remaining officer, Steve took this as his cue to move. He then ran across the street covering himself with his shield, in case any stray bullets came his way._

_Once he reached the car, Steve looked back to make sure that Peggy was doing okay. Which she was, and seemed to have the upper hand. Steve smiled slightly to himself, Peggy really did know how to handle herself in battle. Steve then moved to hot-wire the car, thumbing a bit as he did so._

_Then just as he got the engine to start, he felt a hand on his shoulder, followed by Peggy’s voice._

_“Let’s move, Steve,” Peggy said, wanting to get out of there before more HYDRA agents arrived._

_“Yup,” Steve agreed. Right before he dove into the driver’s seat while Peggy went around to the passenger’s side._

_“Drive, drive,” Peggy yelled._

_“On it.” Steve then pushed his foot down on the accelerator as quickly as he could. The tires then screeched a little as the car started moving. Steve then carefully navigated his way over to where he knew his team would most likely be._

_“You did good back there,” Peggy commented._

_“Right back at you.”_

_Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw a smile form on Peggy’s lips at those words._

_The two then continued on down the road, looking for any signs of the Howling Commandos. Luckily, the team wasn’t too hard to find as they had made their way over to a still intact building, near the now burning tank._

_“Get in,” Steve said out the window as they pulled up a little ways away from them._

_“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Gabe said, as they all began to pile into the car._

_It was a bit of a tight squeeze but they didn’t complain. They had done their job to the best of their abilities and were more than ready to get out of there and back to base._

_After everyone was in, Steve took off and as they neared the edge of the town, Dugan broke the silence._

_“So that was fun, huh?”_

_The whole team, exhausted, then looked over at Dugan, who was seated in the middle of the backseat and shook their heads in response. And soon, each one of them cracked a smile, followed by a few chuckles as they continued on down the road._

* * *

 

 

Present Day

Steve unlocked the front door to his relatively new apartment in New York City and walked inside, setting his keys down on the table as he went. Fury had kept his word about finding him an apartment, though Steve wasn’t sure how long he would stay in it.

It had been a little over two weeks since the Battle of New York. And in that time Steve tried to lay low as much as possible.

The entire world now knew he was alive. Which was a very odd feeling for him to experience, and in some ways it felt weirder than having woken up in the twenty-first century. Though he didn’t really know how to explain it, even to himself. Luckily, he had managed to walk around New York without being recognized. At least so far he had, even though he was certain that eventually someone would recognize him. Until that time came or Fury called him in, Steve would just continue to lay low and try to adjust to the twenty-first century.

A task that Steve was finding a bit difficult, but he had to admit that after the Battle and working with the other Avengers. It was becoming somewhat easier. Steve guessed it had a lot of do with the fact that the Tesseract was now in good hands and off the planet. Also, seeing that he had left the world during a war, Steve realized that maybe part of him just needed to be a part of one again, to make him feel more at home. To give him some sense of closure.  

It had felt good to be part of something again. To have a purpose again. Something that Steve was certain now that he had desperately needed.

Plus, it also helped take his mind off everything for a bit. Though Steve knew he could never run from his past, not that he really wanted to.

Steve then made his way over to his desk and reached into the top drawer for the files that Fury had given to him on the day he woke up. The first SSR file he came across was Peggy’s. Steve’s eyes then glanced down to the place he knew Peggy’s current address was listed.

He had thought about calling her before the Battle but he hadn’t been ready then. But he was now.  

He was finally ready to hear Peggy’s voice once again.  Steve briefly wondered if she knew he was alive. Though he was certain that by now she would; if Fury hadn’t informed her, she would have seen it on the news.

Realizing this, Steve felt even more compelled to contact her. He couldn’t keep his Best Girl waiting forever. He owed her that, and so much more. Steve’s eyes then glanced over at the clock. It was only a little after eight p.m. in Virginia, Peggy’s current place of residence as it was in New York. It wasn’t too late to call, surely. Steve then looked over at his compass that he had placed on the desk and stared at Peggy’s face for a minute to gather his strength.

He could do this.

Steve then slowly moved to pick up the phone and began to punch in Peggy’s number. The phone then gave a beep every time he pushed a button and with each beep he felt his heart jump. Until finally, the phone starting ringing, at which point Steve felt his heart begin to race.

A moment later, Steve heard an unfamiliar voice answer the phone. A voice that appeared to belong to a young woman.

“Hello.”

“Hi. Is Peggy Carter there?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, she’s right here,” the voice said. “Hold on.”

This was it. Steve then took in a deep breath as the phone was being passed over. A breath that left his body a second later, when he heard Peggy’s voice through the phone.

“Hello.”

It was exactly the way Steve remembered it.

“Peggy,” Steve said in a soft but clear voice.

At her home, Peggy’s eyes widened as she heard the voice on the other end of the phone. A voice that she hadn’t heard in over sixty-six years.

Peggy felt her heart start to race as a gasp left her lips. At that moment, she had never been so relieved that she had been sitting down when Amanda handed her the phone. For if she hadn’t, she was certain that she would have ended up on the floor.

“Steve.”

“Hi Peggy,” Steve replied.

“Steve?” Peggy repeated. Almost in disbelief that she was really hearing his voice after all this time.

“Yeah, Peggy.”

Tears then appeared in Peggy’s eyes at the sound of his voice. It was really him.

“It’s you. It’s really you.”

“It is,” Steve replied. Just as tears began to form in his own eyes. “I’m sorry I took so long.”

“It’s okay. I knew you’d call when you were ready.”

“You did? How?” Steve asked.

“I had faith.”

Steve then let out a laugh, remembering the last time she had told him that. “It’s so good to hear your voice, Peggy.”

“I’ve missed you, Steve,” Peggy replied, tearing up again. “So much.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

* * *

 

A few days later, Peggy wandered into the kitchen to find her granddaughter already there, drinking her coffee.

“You’re up early I see.”

“I have training this morning,” Amanda said, taking another sip from her mug. “So what are you doing up so early?”

“I didn’t get much sleep, I’m afraid,” Peggy then looked over to see her granddaughter’s worried and slight disapproving expression. “I’m okay. No need for that disapproving look, young lady.”

Amanda sighed. “Well, I guess I can’t blame you for that.”

“I suppose not, no.”

Peggy then moved to sit down at the kitchen table across from her granddaughter. And just as she pulled out the chair to sit down, Amanda put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands.

“So are you nervous?”

Peggy knew what her granddaughter meant by this this. After all today was a big day. And she was quite certain, that it had a lot to do with why she hadn’t slept so well the night before. Steve was coming to visit her today. After sixty-six years she was finally going to be in the same room as Steve Rogers again.

Peggy then thought back to the phone call with him a few nights ago, when they had arranged to meet up after talking for about an hour. It had been so nice to talk to him, hear his voice and reminisce over their memories from war. Good ones mostly, since they tried to keep the conversation as light as possible.

Even after this, Peggy found herself still in a state of almost disbelief. A part of her still felt like she was dreaming. It was just so surreal. She could only imagine how she’d react to seeing him in person again. Was she nervous to see him again after all this time? Maybe she was. Along with what seemed like a million other emotions currently running through her. Making it very difficult for her to distinguish what she was really feeling.

“Amanda Margaret.”

“Grandma,” Amanda replied, not taking Peggy’s avoidance of the question. “Come on, it’s me.”

“Maybe a little.”

Amanda then reached across the table and gave Peggy’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, it will be okay. And I know for a fact that you’re looking forward to seeing him.”

“Oh?”

“Your eyes are sparkling.”

“Oh Amanda.”

Amanda let out a laugh at her grandmother’s reaction and watched as a smile appeared on Peggy’s face,

It was very easy for the twenty-five-year-old to see how happy her grandmother really was at the thought of seeing Steve again. Even though, she knew that this reunion was going to be difficult for many reasons. Still, Amanda knew that overall Peggy was looking forward to it.

After all, how many people got the chance to be reunited with a love that was once lost to them.

“I mean it though. They’ve been sparkling ever since he called. So I know you’re looking forward to it. And hey, I think it’s normal to be nervous. Even if this is you know, far from normal,” Amanda said.

Peggy smiled at her granddaughter’s reasoning and patted the young woman’s hand that was still holding hers. “Thank you, my darling girl. I’m so glad you’re here.”

After a brief pause, Amanda knitted her eyebrows as something occurred to her.

“Grandma?”

“Yes?” Peggy asked.

“Have you given any thought to how you’re going to tell him? About mom that is? I mean, he doesn’t know right?”

Peggy let out a breath at this. This question had been plaguing her mind for the last few days and nights for that matter. She knew she would have to tell him. This was their daughter they were talking about.  He deserved to know that he was a father. Though, Peggy knew all too well that this wouldn’t be easy for Steve to hear, given how much time had passed.

“I have….” Peggy paused. “It’s going to be difficult for him to hear but… He does deserve to know.”

Amanda nodded in reply. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be in her grandmother’s shoes right then. She really felt for Peggy, and for her grandfather, who had no idea he was a grandfather yet, much less a father.

“Well, I guess it is a little late for the “I’m late” talk,” Amanda said, making Peggy chuckle in reply. “You’ll figure it out.”  

Amanda then got up from the table and went over to go put her mug in the sink.

“Your mother’s right, you do remind me of Angie,” Peggy said, thinking about how Angie probably would have said something very similar to what her granddaughter just did.

 Amanda then spun around and took a bow, making Peggy laugh once again.

“Thank you, thank you,” Amanda said, imitating her honorary great-aunt. “I should probably go get ready for work.”

“Wait!” Peggy called as the young woman started to leave the room.

 Amanda then paused in the doorway and turned back around to face her grandmother, who gestured for her to come back over. Once she had walked back over, the older woman then took her granddaughter’s arm and looked over the area that was still covered by a bandage.  

“How’s this healing up?”

“Just fine I think.” Amanda then reached over and carefully pulled off the bandage. Revealing almost completely healed skin. Only a faint mark remained from the wound she had received a few days prior. “See all better.”                                                             

* * *

 

That afternoon, Steve pulled up to a certain house. Peggy’s house. It was a very nice modest sized house as were the other houses around it. Steve smiled as he looking around at his surroundings, Peggy had indeed done well for herself over the years.

Steve then turned off his motorcycle and slowly made his way over to the front porch. Smiling to himself again when his eyes landed on the porch swing, Peggy would have a porch swing.

When he got to the door, Steve stared at it for a minute as he felt his breath come to a halt. Peggy was in that house right now. For the first time in over sixty-six years he and his Best Girl were in the same place.

After taking a minute to gather his strength, just as he had with the phone call, Steve finally knocked on the door. Before he then proceeded to reach for the handle and went inside, just as Peggy had told him to do on the phone.

“Peggy?”

“Steve,” he heard Peggy’s voice call from the living room, right off of the foyer.

At hearing the sound of her voice, Steve wasn’t sure if he could move his feet anymore. He felt like they were glued to the floor where he stood, but somehow he managed to take a step forward, followed by another. And soon found himself walking through the doorway that led into the living room.

There, seated on the sofa was Peggy, with a book in her lap. Clearly she had been reading before he came in, but now her brown eyes where completely focused on the doorway. Steve then slowly opened his mouth as their eyes connected. She was older now, as he knew she would be. But he knew without a doubt that this was her. This was Peggy. This was his Best Girl.

Meanwhile, Peggy was staring at him as intently as he was staring at her. Her eyes then scanned over him as she took in a deep breath. Peggy knew that he would look the same as he did the last time she saw him. Even so, she had to admit that she was wasn’t entirely prepared for it.

It wasn’t until he gave her a little smile that Peggy was sure that she wasn’t dreaming. He was really there.

“Hi Peggy,” Steve said, finally breaking the silence.

Peggy then refocused her gaze back to him, before her mouth curled into a smile.

“Hello Steve,” Peggy replied, and then paused for a second. “You’re late.”

At this, Steve let out a laugh. She really hadn’t changed one bit.

“Yeah, I guess I’m going to need another rain check on that dance, huh?”

“Well, I suppose you had a good reason for being delayed,” Peggy joked, trying to keep the mood light for now. “Please sit.”

Steve then moved to sit in the chair that was right next to the sofa. And once he was seated, Peggy instinctually reached out for his hand. At the moment their hands touched, Steve felt what seemed like a million emotions start to rise up in him. It was almost overwhelming, and nothing could have prepared him for it.

“Oh Peggy, I’m so sorry for what happened,” Steve said, letting some of those feelings out.

Peggy then rubbed her thumb over his hand to comfort him as a few tears appeared in his eyes.

“Steve, don’t blame yourself. We can’t change what happened.”

Steve knew she was right, Peggy always knew how to knock some sense into him when he needed it. And he was grateful to her for that. Yet when he looked up at her again, he could see that tears were forming in her eyes as well. And he knew that she was reeling from her own emotions, which were no doubt similar to his own.

“I know….It’s just everything is so different now. The world has changed so much.”

“It certainly has….But not everything has changed,” Peggy added, as her and Steve then exchanged smiles.

“I guess not…You really haven’t changed a bit, Peg.” Peggy then gave him a funny look. “No, I mean it. You look great. You certainly have lived quite a life.”

“That I have,” Peggy mused, while looking around her living room.

Peggy’s eyes then focused on Steve’s again. Before she bit down on her lip, feeling that now was her chance to tell him about Sarah. It was now or never. She had to tell him.

“Peggy, are you okay?” Steve asked with concern in his voice, as he sensed the change in Peggy’s mood.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Peggy then paused for a minute. “Steve.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, there is something…”

“Sure. What is it, Peggy?”

Peggy then licked her lips and swallowed hard. As she thought about how much easier this would have been sixty-six years ago.

“Do you remember the night we….?”

A surprised expression then appeared on Steve’s face, as he blushed slightly. “Oh…Yes. Of course I do, Peggy. You know I do.”

“Of course. Well, after you disappeared….” Peggy then paused again as tears welled up in her eyes.

“Yes? Peggy, what it is?” Steve asked with concern in his voice as he watched Peggy tear up.

“We…Oh Steve, we have a daughter.” After those words finally left her lips, Peggy felt a few tears finally start making their way down her face.

She told him. He now knew that he was a father.

Steve meanwhile stared at Peggy in shock with his mouth slightly open, as his mind attempted to process what he had just heard. He and Peggy had a child together. At this moment, his entire world felt like it had come to a screeching halt.

“You were pregnant?” Steve questioned in a soft tone.

Peggy nodded, as more tears started to make their way down her face. “Yes.”

“We have a…”

“A daughter, yes,” Peggy finished.

The words “we have a daughter” then echoed in Steve’s head for a minute, as he felt the room start to spin.

“We have a daughter,” he repeated, more to himself than to Peggy.

“We do.”

Once those words left his lips. And what they meant finally began to sink in. Steve felt something heavy lodge itself in his chest as an unbelievable amount of guilt began to surface within him. So much so, that he had to lean forward and rest his head in his hands. Peggy had been pregnant when he crashed that plane. He had left her alone with their baby. He had missed out on his child growing up, their child growing up.

“Oh my god,” Steve whispeared.

“Now Steve, you mustn’t blame yourself. You didn’t know. We didn’t know….Things turned out all right, trust me. She’s safe,” Peggy said, reaching out for his arm again. “Steve, look at me.”

Steve then lifted his head and looked back over at her. “She is?”

“Yes, of course she is. She’s just fine,” Peggy assured with a smile. “Her name is Sarah.”

At hearing his daughter’s name, Steve felt his breath leave him once again.

“Sarah,” Steve repeated, letting it roll of his tongue. “You named her after my mother?”

Peggy nodded. “It seemed right. Since I couldn’t give her your name, I wanted her to have something. Do you want to see a picture of her?”

“Yes. Yes I would.”

Peggy then reached for a photo on the end-table that had been facing away from him.

“This is her. Sarah Louise Carter, our daughter. She was born January 7, 1946 in New York,” Peggy said as she handed over the picture.

Steve gasped as he laid eyes on the image of his daughter for the first time. He felt completely breathless as he gazed over the picture. She was so beautiful. More beautiful than he could have possibly imagined. He couldn’t believe that the grown woman in the photograph was actually his daughter. His and Peggy’s daughter. And yet, he knew that she was. Sarah was truly the perfect combination of her parents. Though, truthfully, all Steve could see was Peggy in her. As her features were written all over their daughter’s face, the same smile, everything. With the exception of her blue eyes. The same blue eyes that he saw every day in the mirror.

Peggy titled her head slightly as she watched Steve stare at the picture. A smile then appeared on her face when she saw Steve’s eyes brighten up at the sight of their daughter.

“She’s beautiful, Peggy,” Steve said, glancing over at Peggy as more tears welled up in his eyes. 

“Yes, she is.”

Steve then went back to studying the picture while Peggy watched him. A second later, Peggy looked down when she felt Steve hand slide into hers. She then returned the gesture by giving his hand a comforting squeeze, knowing he’d need it. The two then sat in silence as they stared at the picture of Sarah, smiling back at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, Steve and Peggy have finally been reunited. I will admit to tearing up when writing the reunion scene so I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> The next chapter shall be posted next Friday as normal. And if you guys have any requests for flashbacks don't hesitate to let me know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

All the Time in the World

Chapter 6

_One evening, Steve set foot into a dance hall and nodded to the man who had opened the door for him as he passed. His eyes then fell upon the various couples dancing in the center of the room._

_A smile then appeared on his face when his eyes landed on someone standing over by the bar, dressed in a bright red dress. Steve would recognize her anywhere. Steve then made his way over to the bar and watched as she took a sip of her drink._

_“Hi Peggy.”_

_Peggy then spun around when she heard Steve’s voice. And once they were facing each other, a look of surprise flashed across her features as she met his eyes, followed by a look of pure relief._

_“Steve,” Peggy breathed. “You’re alive.”_

_“I am,” Steve said. “I couldn’t be late for our dance, now could I?”_

_Peggy then looked over at the large clock behind the bar. It was 8 o’clock exactly. He was right on time._

_“No, we couldn’t have that,” Peggy replied._

_“What do you say about finally showing me how to dance?”_

_“I think that could be arranged.”_

_The two then exchanged smiles, and Steve held out his hand for Peggy to take. Once her hand was in his, she proceeded to give it a squeeze before leading him out onto the dance floor. And soon, they were dancing amongst the other couples. Though the pair didn’t really pay attention to the other people in the room as they stared intently at one another. To them, they felt like they were the only two people in the room as they danced. Both equally caught up in the moment and in each other._

_“So, how am I doing?” Steve asked._

_“Very well.”_

_“Well, I have a good teacher.”_

_Peggy smiled brightly at him in reply. While Steve slid his hand down her arm and moved into place to be able to spin her._

_Then when she spun into him and their bodies touched, Steve gazed down at the beautiful woman pressed against his chest. And for a moment there, he couldn’t even hear the music anymore. All he saw was Peggy._

_“I love you, Peggy.”_

_Peggy smiled warmly at hearing this and then whispered into his ear. “And I love you.”_

_The two then leaned in for a nice long kiss._

_The next thing Steve knew, they were back to dancing. Only this time they were much closer, and Peggy had her arms resting up on his neck._

_As they danced, Steve became increasingly aware that Peggy had something on her mind._

_“Peggy, is everything okay?”_

_Peggy then broke from her thoughts and looked up at him. Before proceeding to lick her lips, as she thought about how she would tell him._

_“Steve, there’s something I have to tell you.”_

_“Okay,” Steve said. “What is it?”_

_A deep breath then escaped Peggy’s lips as she collected herself._

_“Steve, we’re going to have a baby.”_

_Steve’s jaw then proceeded to drop as he stared at her. “We are?”_

_“Yes,” Peggy replied, nodding as a smile appeared on her face._

_Steve’s eyes then glanced down at Peggy’s stomach, before returning to her face. And much to Peggy’s relief, his face then broke out into a huge smile._

_“We’re going to have a baby,” he repeated._

_“We are. I know it’s a little soon…but…”_

_“No, it’s okay. We’ll be okay,” Steve assured. “Oh Peggy.”_

_Steve couldn’t believe that he and Peggy were actually going to have a baby together. He then felt a wave of completely joy go through him as he pulled Peggy into a hug and held her close for several minutes._

_Then all of a sudden, he heard Peggy’s voice whisper, “Sarah.”_

_“Sarah,” he repeated as he continued to hold her._

_Then when he opened his eyes again, Steve realized that they were the only people in the room. Everyone else had gone._

_“Steve.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“What is it, darling?” Peggy asked, as she continued to rest her head on his chest._

_“I don’t know…something just feels…” Steve then felt a rush of cold air hit him, and he shivered in response as it went right through his clothes and brushed against his skin. “Peggy?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Do you feel cold?”_

_“No,” Peggy answered, finally lifting her head from his chest._

_“Then why does it feel…”_

_Then just like that, everything went black. The entire room, along with Peggy disappeared as images of the Valkyrie hitting the ice flashed through Steve’s mind._

Steve eyes then snapped open as he sat upright in bed. Taking in a big gulp of air as he did so, which then slowed to a few deep breaths as he tried to figure out where he was. Before finally remembering that he was in his hotel room in Washington DC.

It had been a dream. It had just been a dream.

After finally catching his breath, Steve swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the window and looked out onto the city.

Well, not everything had been a dream. Steve’s mind then went back his conversation with Peggy, less than twenty-four hours ago. His reunion with her had meant the world to him. And honestly, he wished that he hadn’t waited so long after coming back to see her. Just being around his Best Girl again, made everything feel right.

His mind then drifted to the other matter, which now occupied most of his thoughts. As he began to replay the part of the conversation where Peggy had informed him of something very important. Something that she would have told him sixty-six years ago. She had been pregnant when he crashed that plane.

Nothing could have possibly prepared him for that revelation. Nowhere, not even in his dreams could he have imagined this coming to be.

Yet, it had happened. It was all true. He was a father. He could still hear Peggy’s voice when she told him so clearly in his mind. The way her voice had started to break, made his heart ache. Steve then felt his stomach twist into a knot as his guilt resurfaced at the very thought of all this. He then closed his eyes, and allowed a sigh to escape his lips as more pain bubbled up. The only thing he had to compare this feeling to, was the day Bucky had died but this was a different kind of pain. One that was marked by the number of years he had missed. It truly made his heart hurt thinking about the fact that Peggy had to go through everything without him. Especially back then, when children out of wedlock was very frown upon.

He should have been there.

Despite his guilt, he was so proud of Peggy for going through all that, though he never doubted her ability to do so. Still, he admired the strength it must have taken her to do everything she had accomplished in her life. His Best Girl was truly amazing, and he knew without a doubt that she was a wonderful mother. At thinking about this, his thoughts then drifted to his other girl. Their little girl. The one that Peggy had raised.

Sarah. His and Peggy’s daughter was all grown up now and out of the country at the present time. Peggy had informed him of this right before he left, when he finally managed to ask where she was.  

Steve then left the window and made his way over to the desk and laid eyes on the picture of his daughter. The one that Peggy had given to him. She really was beautiful. And Steve still couldn’t believe that he and Peggy had actually made this person.

Steve let out another sigh as he sat down and proceeded to take the picture into his hands. A sad smile then formed on his lips as he stared at the picture of the person who he had only known about for a short time, but who already meant so much to him.          

* * *

The following morning, Steve drove back to Peggy’s and soon found himself in her dining room, looking over various photo album, which Peggy had kindly laid out for him. Albums that all contained pictures of Sarah at various stages of her life.

Steve smiled as his hand brushed over a picture of Sarah as a little girl in the arms of her mother. His heart just completely melted at the sight of Peggy kissing their daughter on the cheek while the child smiled brightly at the camera. His eyes then left the picture when he heard movement, and when he looked up. He saw Peggy walking into the room with a cup of tea in her hand.

Peggy then moved to sit down in the seat right next to him. And after she was seated, Steve greeted her with a little smile and then moved his other hand that was blocking her view and pointed at the picture.

“How old was she here?”

Peggy leaned forward to get a closer look and then smiled when she saw what picture it was.

“Six,” Peggy replied. “She really was a happy child, Steve. Always running around and smiling.”

Steve smiled, happy to hear that bit of information. Though, the smile quickly faded as a surge of pain and loss went through him. Luckily, a minute later, he was able to collect himself and give a nod.

“I have no doubt. You two look very happy.”

Peggy then stared intently at Steve as she tried to read his emotions. She could see that though he was genuinely happy to hear about their daughter’s life, it was still very painful for him and understandably so. How could it not be?

“Steve.”

“Yeah?”

“What is it?” Peggy questioned.  

“Nothing.”

“You know, you’re not a very good liar. Never have been.”

“Ouch,” Steve replied, chuckling at Peggy’s bluntness. A trait of hers that he was very fond of.

“Steve, come on now. Tell me,” Peggy urged. “It’s all right.”

Steve let out a sigh as he glanced down at the picture of little Sarah, before meeting Peggy’s eyes once again.

“I don’t know. It’s just, I missed everything, Peggy.”

Peggy then let out a breath as she reached out for his hand, before giving it a comforting squeeze. “Not everything.”

“Peggy, I’ve missed out on most of her life.”

“Maybe…but it’s not her whole life. She’s still here. Yes, you may have missed out on Sarah growing up. And trust me when I say that we would have given anything for you to be there. Both of us.”  

Steve nodding, knowing that deep down Peggy was right. While it was true that he missed his daughter growing up, there was still time. He could still see her.

“Have you spoken to her since yesterday? Sarah, that is?” Steve asked.

Peggy nodded. “I have, yes. I gave her a ring this morning to tell her that you had come by.”

“And?”

“And she’s…well. Truthfully, I think she’s feeling very similar to you right now,” Peggy said, pausing briefly as Steve looked at her with a concerned expression. “She’ll be fine. She just needs some time. You’re her father, Steve. She wants to get to know you.”

“And I want that to, Peggy. Really I do. It’s just…” Steve started, knowing that he did want to get to know his daughter. More than anything else in the world, he did want that chance.

Peggy smiled as the thought of Sarah and Steve finally meeting. Though she knew with Sarah being out of the country that it would be awhile yet. A realization that had been a difficult thing for both her and her daughter. Since as much as Sarah wanted to come home, she knew that she had to stay and finish her teaching program before she could. A decision that Peggy was very proud of Sarah for making, as it reminded her very much of Steve.

She had of course explained this all to Steve the day before when he asked where Sarah was. And honestly, Peggy thought he was a bit revealed that he wouldn’t have to face his daughter anytime soon. As he needed time to adjust to having a daughter and one that was physically older than him at that. And he wasn’t the only one, Sarah needed time to adjust as well.

“I know.” Then after a few minutes of silence passed, Peggy spoke up again. “You should write to her, I know she’d love that.’

Steve nodded, knowing that letters would be a good way to communicate with his daughter for the time being. To ease them both into it. As this wouldn’t be an easy thing for either one of them.

“I think I can manage that,” Steve said. “And, I’m sorry if I upset you.”

Peggy then watched as Steve gestured to his own cheek. Prompting her to reach up and wipe away a stray tear that had fallen down her face.

“Oh darling, it’s all right. I know this must be very hard for you.”

“What about you?” Steve asked, shifting his focus to her.

“What about me?” Peggy asked, though she knew full well where he was going with this.

“Peggy, you raised Sarah on your own. I imagine that wasn’t an easy thing either.” Peggy then confirmed this by slowly nodding. “And I know that after I disappeared you must have thought I was dead…”

Peggy then looked away for a minute as she remembered the days that followed Steve’s disappearance. Even now, thinking about it was extremely painful for her, brutal at best. And when she glanced back up at Steve, she knew that he could sense that.

“I did. We all did.”

“When did you find out about the baby?” Steve asked. As Peggy met his eyes again and wiped away another tear that was making its way down her face. “What was that like? Tell me.”

Peggy couldn’t blame Steve for wondering about this. After all, he didn’t get to see Sarah grow up. So the least she could do was answer any questions that he had.

“Well, I found out I was pregnant about a month after you disappeared. I had suspected it for about a week before then…. You know, I don’t regret it Steve, what we did,” Peggy said. “It gave us our daughter and I wouldn’t trade her for anything. Sarah really is the best thing that could have happened to me.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Steve said, making Peggy raise her eyebrow. “I mean…I know how much you love Sarah so. Oh, you know what I mean.”

“You still don’t know how to talk to a woman do you?” Peggy questioned, very amused by his babbling.

“I’m working on it,” Steve replied with a chuckle. “Now, what happened after you found out?”

“Well, I was in some shock there for a bit. But I worked through it and wanted to make sure that the baby would have a good life, so I decided to move to America and start over,”  Peggy said, before letting out a laugh. “Although, come to think of it, my immediate shock was nothing compared to the look on Phillips’s face when I told him.”

Steve then let out a laugh as well. “Phillips. Oh I would have payed big money to see that.”

“It was quite something.” Peggy nodded, before continuing on with the story. “Well, then I moved to New York, to feel closer to you in part and then well…”

“You had Sarah.”

“I had Sarah,” Peggy smiled, as she thought about the day her daughter was born. “It was truly one of the happiest day of my life. I just wish you could have been there to share it with us.

“Me too,” Steve said with a look of empathy on his face. Though at the present time he was more marveling at the love he saw in Peggy’s eyes as she talked about their daughter, than the guilt he felt for not being there.

Peggy then reached out for the album in front of Steve, and flipped back a few pages to a very old photograph of herself holding baby Sarah in the hospital.

“Here,” Peggy said. “There she is. This was taken the day after she was born.”

“I can’t get over how beautiful she is,” Steve remarked, captivated by the picture of Peggy holding their newborn daughter. “Even then.”

“My little darling. Ah, she was such a good baby too,” Peggy said. “You know, I used to turn on the radio for her and rock her to sleep to “Somewhere over the Rainbow.”

Steve smiled upon hearing this. “That’s a good song.”

“And it worked like a dream too, getting her to sleep. Well, most of the time.”

The room then went quiet for a minute, as Steve continued to gaze at the picture along with Peggy. “You did good Peg. You really did a great job, raising our girl.”

“I did my best,” Peggy replied. “You know, I didn’t do it alone though, even before I married. I had my friend Angie, who Sarah fondly called Auntie Angie to help out. You two would have gotten on great.”

“I’m sure we would,” Steve said, relieved that Peggy had someone there to help out her at the beginning. “She sounds like a really great person. I’m glad you had her.”

“She was. And then there was also, Howard and The Howling Commandos of course.”

“Ah, I had a feeling those fellas would have looked out for you,” Steve replied. “Goofballs though they were.”

“That they were,” Peggy agreed. “They adored Sarah though, all of them. In fact they were quite protective of her when she stated dating.”

“I can imagine,” Steve said with a chuckle. As he gave a silent thank you to his friends for watching over Peggy and Sarah for him. Then something occurred to him. “Wait? Peggy?”

“Yes, Steve?”

“Sarah’s sixty-five now.”

Peggy nodded. “Yes, I’m well aware of that.”

“Peggy, does Sarah have a family now? Her own family?”

A smile then appeared on Peggy’s face. “Yes she does. Our daughter had done very well for herself. Besides being a teacher, she’s been married to her husband, Anthony for almost forty years, and they have three children of their own.”

Steve stared at Peggy in amazement upon hearing this. In his adjusting to learning that he had a daughter, he hadn’t found the time to stop and think about Sarah’s current life. Other than Peggy telling him that she was in Europe teaching. Up until now at least. It was truly amazing for him to hear all this. And it did make him feel better, knowing that Sarah was living a very full life. He was also very grateful that Peggy had waited until now to tell him that their daughter had children of her own. As he was sure, that piece of information would have been too much for him to swallow the day before.

“We’re grandparents?” Steve questioned.

“We are.”

“Steve’s mind then felt like it was being blown all over again. “Wow…Well, what are their names?”

“Jenna, Luke and Amanda,” Peggy said. “As a matter a fact, the youngest, Amanda lives here with me.”

Steve then looked around the room, though he got the feeling that she wasn’t home.

“Wait? Is she the one who answered the phone when I called?”

“Mmhmm. That was her.”

Steve couldn’t believe that he had actually spoken to his daughter’s daughter without knowing it.

“Where is she now?”

“She’s at work,” Peggy said. “…In fact, she works for SHIELD, Steve. Amanda.”                                    

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Steve walked into the Triskelion and made his way upstairs to Fury’s office. Once he finally got there, he knocked on the door before peeking his head into the room.

“Ah Captain,” Fury said.

“Hello sir. Are you busy?”

“No. Come on in,” Fury said, gesturing for Steve to come all the way into the room.

Steve then stepped into the room and walked over to Fury’s desk, before sitting across from the SHIELD director.

“So,” Steve started, trying to get his thoughts organized.

“So is there anything I can help you with? How are you enjoying DC?”

“Um, well that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Steve said. “I was wondering if it be possible for me to be transferred here to DC?”

Nick leaned back in his chair as he thought about it for a second, and then gave a nod.

“I don’t see why not. May I inquire as to why?”

Steve then swallowed at Nick’s question. He knew why he wanted to move to DC, of course. He wanted to be closer to his family. His family, something that was still so strange for him to think about, since it was all so new. It was also something that he honestly wasn’t sure, he was ready to share with anyone else quite yet.

“Well there’s just something…” Steve then paused when he saw how intently Fury was staring at him.

“I see. Does this request have anything to do with Agent Carter?” Fury questioned.

Steve’s jaw then dropped slightly as he knitted his eyebrows and began to wonder if Fury knew about him and Peggy. “Sir?”

“I’m guessing she told you?”

At hearing Fury’s reply, Steve’s question was answered. He knew all right. There was no doubt about it in Steve’s mind. Fury knew.

Steve then let out a little sigh, before a slight smile appeared on his face.

“She did,” Steve admitted.

“Ah. I bet that was all a little shocking for you,” Fury said. “And I don’t mean to pry. Call it mild curiosity.”

“Its fine,” Steve assured. “And yes, it was that sir. Shocking to say the least.”

“That’s understandable.”

“So, have long have you known? Did she tell you?” Steve asked.

“Not in so many words no. I did piece it together though. Between having met Sarah and then her daughter, Agent Harper working here of course,” Fury explained.

“Wait? You know Sarah?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Fury said as he watched Steve’s eyes focus on him. Obviously, the Captain was very interested in hearing more about his new-found daughter. “I saw her a few times back when Agent Carter, well Director Carter was working here. She’s a lovely woman, reminds me a lot of her mother. You should be very proud.”  

A smile then appeared on Steve’s face as he nodded. “I am.”

“I remember this one time she brought little Amanda with her to take Peggy out to lunch, I think it was. And Amanda started crawling around the furniture and said she was practicing to be a spy. Little did we know at the time, of course, was that little girl would end up coming to work for us.”

Steve then let out a chuckle. “That is a nice story.”

“Indeed,” Fury said. “Well, I’ll go ahead and put in that transfer for you and we’ll look into finding you a new place of residence.”

“Thank you, sir,” Steve replied, moving to stand up.   

Steve then started back towards the door and paused when he heard Fury’s voice again.

“And Captain.” Steve then spun around to face the SHIELD director once more. “Congratulations.”

Steve gave Fury a nod as the idea of him actually having a family began to sink in, just a little bit more. “Thank you, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. That dream sequence with Steggy was so painful to write. Poor Steve. There you have it, Steve now knows a little bit more about Sarah and that he's a grandpa!
> 
> I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store for the next couple chapters. Should be exciting. 
> 
> Who knows. Maybe Sarah will appear soon, in some capacity. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

All the Time in the World

Chapter 7

_1965_

_Nineteen-year-old Sarah Carter stood in front of the mirror one morning, listening to the radio as she got ready for the day. Once she had finished brushing her long hair, and clipped part of it back, she made her way over to the bed, to make it before wandering over to the door. Remembering to go back and turn off the radio right before her hand reached the doorknob._

_As she stepped out into the hallway, Sarah noticed how quiet the house was. Which was a little strange considering it was the summer, and normally her brother and sister would be running around playing. Like she had heard them doing earlier that morning. But as she continued over to the stairs, she could make out some voices coming from downstairs. Guessing that’s where everyone was, Sarah ran down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen._

_Upon entering the kitchen, Sarah saw Angie standing on the other side of the table, looking to be in the process of baking something. And standing right beside her was Charlotte, Peggy’s youngest child and Sarah’s little half-sister, who was contently observing what their honorary aunt was doing._

_“Good morning, Auntie Angie.”_

_Angie then looked up from the ball of dough she had been kneading with a bright smile. “Hi there, sweetie. And how are we this morning?”_

_“Pretty well, thank you,” Sarah said. “So where is everyone?”_

_“Well, your stepfather went to the butchers and I believe Patrick went with him,” Angie said and Charlotte gave a nod in reply. “Ah yes, well that would explain why it’s so quiet.”_

_The two sisters then let out a laugh, upon hearing their aunt’s comment._

_“And mom?” Sarah asked._

_“And your mother went to go finish up some things at work, but don’t worry she’ll be back in plenty of time for the party.”_

_The party. Sarah had almost completely forgotten about the party with the days of summer all having blended together._

_Part of her couldn’t believe it was July already, let alone the 4 th of July. Sarah then felt excitement build up in her as she thought about the party, seeing her various uncles and family-friends and watching the fireworks. Her excitement then started to fade slightly, as she thought about what this time of year would also serve as a reminder of. _

_Sarah then gazed up and saw her aunt staring at her with a slightly concerned expression. Angie having known Sarah all her life, was wise to when the nineteen-year-old had something on her mind, but before Angie could say anything, the teenager opened her mouth to speak._

_“So what are you two making?” Sarah asked._

_“Cinnamon rolls,” Charlotte replied, excitedly._

_Angie then chuckled and reached over to smooth the ten-year-old’s hair._

_“Yes, and they are not to be eaten before the party, okay?” Charlotte then pouted a little at Angie’s reminder before her aunt reached over to tickle her stomach._

_“Yes, Auntie stop. I know."_

_“Sarah, you’re welcome to stay and help if you like,” Angie said, while walking over to the counter to retrieve the bowl that contained the filling._

_“That’s okay, I think I’m going to go for a walk before everyone gets here.”_

_“All right, just be back before the guests arrive.”_

_“I will,” Sarah said._

_The nineteen-year-old then reached over and used her finger to take a little bit of the filling and quickly put it in her mouth._

_“Sarah,” Angie gasped._

_“See you later, Auntie. Bye Charlotte,” Sarah said with a chuckle as she left the kitchen._

_“Well, go on then,” Angie said, scooting the bowl of filling over to Charlotte who didn’t hesitate to take a little bit._

_After tasting some of the filling, Charlotte looked back at Angie with a curious expression. “Auntie?”_

_“Yes, honey?”_

_“How come Sarah didn’t want to bake with us?”_

_“Well, I think she just needs to go take some time for herself…You know how this day can be a little difficult for her._

_“Oh…yeah.” The ten-year-old then let out a sigh, feeling a little sad for her older sister, since she couldn’t imagine not having her father around, while for Sarah that was reality. Then an idea came to her. “Auntie, maybe we can save Sarah some frosting? She loves frosting.”_

_“That she does,” Angie said. “We’ll put a little extra on a cinnamon roll just for her. How does that sound?”_

_“Perfect”_

_Angie chuckled in reply. “Come on, Anna, let’s get back to work.”_

* * *

 

_After leaving the house, Sarah walked around the neighborhood for a while, before she found herself standing on the Brooklyn Bridge, looking out at the water. The city was warm already and would get hotter as the day went on, like it always did during the summer. Even though it was almost noon, Sarah reveled in the slight relief that standing by the water would bring._

_She then turned slightly and looked around at the activity on the bridge, and watched as various people made their way across it in both directions along with a few cars. Sarah’s eyes then fell on a little girl on the other side of the bridge being lifted up by her father. The nineteen-year-old then quickly looked away from the sight of the one thing she didn’t have. Her father._

_Sarah then moved to rest her arms on the rail and let out a long breath. She knew she shouldn’t be ungrateful. After all, she did have a father by way of her stepfather, who never treated her any differently than his own children. And besides her stepfather, she had her various uncles, who were kind of like father-figures to her. She was very fortunate, but still, it wasn’t the same. She didn’t have her father._

_On this day in particular, his birthday, Sarah’s longing for him always seemed to set in at some point during the day. Last year, it had been when her family had all gone outside to watch the fireworks. Sarah smiled slightly as she remembered that when she was little, she thought the fireworks were for him. Even though she wasn’t a child anymore, part of her would like to believe that they were, or at least it was okay for her to think so. As it provided her with some sense for comfort in the loss of him in her life._

_Sarah was then torn from her thoughts when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and when she spun around, she was met by very familiar blue eyes._

_Her boyfriend’s eyes._

_“Anthony,” Sarah greeted._

_“Hi Sarah,” Anthony said, proceeding to wrap his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss._

_“What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?”_

_“Your brother. I ran into him outside when I went by your house, and he said you might be here. And here you are.”_

_“Here I am.”_

_“I had actually wanted to surprise you but…”_

_“Oh, how so?” Sarah asked, very intrigued._

_“I’ll show you,” Anthony said, motioning for her to turn around. “Go on.”_

_“Anthony, what are you doing?”_

_“You’ll see.”_

_“Oh, all right.”_

_Sarah then slowly turned back around, and a few seconds later she felt Anthony’s hands cover her eyes._

_“Guess who?”_

_Sarah let out a chuckle. “Paul McCartney?”_

_“Hey,” Anthony said, laughing as well._

_“Anthony.”_

_Yes. She guessed right folks.”_

_Sarah then felt her boyfriend’s hands leave her face and when she turned back around to face him again, she had a huge smile on her face._

_“Why didn’t you do that in the first place?” Sarah asked._

_“Well, I thought you might have punched me in the gut.”_

_Sarah chuckled again. “I might have, sorry.”_

_“Good think we avoided any potential injury then,” Anthony said, and Sarah nodded in agreement. “Come on, I’ll walk you home.”_

_The nineteen-year-old then glanced at her watch and realized that she should be heading back._

_“Okay.”_

_Sarah then reached out her hand for Anthony’s and the two headed off the bridge and back into Brooklyn._

_Once they turned onto Sarah’s street, Anthony finally asked something he had been wondering about, ever since he saw her on the bridge._

_“Hey, Sarah. Is everything okay?”_

_“Yeah. Why?”_

_“Well, you just looked like you had something on your mind… On the bridge that is.”_

_“Oh… well. It’s a long story.” Sarah then proceeded to let go of his hand, to go spin around the pole of a streetlight._

_“I’m a good listener.”_

_Sarah sighed. “Well, today is my dad’s birthday.”_

_Anthony’s mouth then opened into an “O” as he looked at his girlfriend’s slightly sad expression._

_“You’re missing him.”_

_“Yeah,” Sarah replied, looking away for a minute. “I don’t know… it just hits me harder today than other days for some reason.”_

_“I understand that. And I think it’s to be expected,” Anthony said, coming over closer to her._

_“I guess so. Doesn’t make it easier though.”_

_“No, I guess it wouldn’t.” Anthony then let out a sigh. “I can’t even imagine. It’s not fair my father came home from the war but yours didn’t.”_

_“No, don’t think like that. I’m glad your father came home and though mine didn’t… I am proud to be his daughter. He was truly a hero.”_

_“That he was,” her boyfriend agreed with a nod. “Is there anything I can do?”_

_Sarah then gave him a reassuring smile. “Just walk me home.”_

_The two then continued down the street and as they approached the house, Sarah looked over at her boyfriend, wondering if she should tell him the truth. While he knew that her father served in the war, Anthony didn’t know the complete truth about who her father was. Other than that his name was Steve and he served in Europe during the war. Not that he was Captain America. It just wasn’t something Sarah went around telling people, for obvious reasons._

_Anthony I…” Sarah said, hesitating._

_“Yes?”_

_Though part of her wanted to tell him the truth about her father, she just couldn’t do it. She just couldn’t bring herself to tell him, not yet anyway._

_“Thank you.” Sarah then leaned in to give him a kiss._

_After their lips parted, Sarah gave him a smile before she turned around and walked up to the house._

_Then just as she reached the front porch, the door opened and Peggy appeared in the doorway._

_“Ah, there you are, darling.”_

_“Hi Mom,” Sarah greeted. “I just went out for a walk.”_

_“Angie told me,” Peggy replied and then nodded in the direction of Anthony as he walked away. “You know, it would have been okay if he stayed for the party, Sarah.”_

_Sarah then glanced over at Anthony’s retreating figure. “I know, but he has his own plans. And besides, I’m pretty sure that certain uncles of mine would kill him.”_

_Peggy chuckled. “Fair enough but between us. It’s not your uncle's I would worry about.”_

_Then as if on cue, Angie appeared in the doorway, looking like she had just run all the way from the kitchen._

_“Where is he?”_

_“He left Angie,” Peggy said._

_Sarah then chuckled and shook her head in amusement, as Angie moved away from the doorframe, to try and get a glimpse of her boyfriend._

_“So, that’s the boyfriend, huh?”_

_“Yes, Auntie. That’s Anthony.”_

_“Well… he looks good from this angle.”_

_“Auntie,” Sarah exclaimed while Peggy chuckled._

_Auntie then playfully nudged Sarah’s arm while laughing. “Oh Sarah, you know what I mean.”_

_“No, I don’t know what you mean.”_

_“Angie, you’re embarrassing her,” Peggy said. “And Anthony is a very nice young man, I’ll have you know.”_

_Angie then glanced from Peggy to Sarah, who confirmed what her mother said by simply nodding._

_“Oh all right. As long as your mother approves,” Angie said, pulling Sarah into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, baby girl.”_

_“It’s okay, Auntie.”_

_“Now, I’m tearing up, my little Sarah Louise Carter is all grown up. English.”_

_“I know, Angie,” Peggy said, gazing at her grown daughter with a proud expression on her face._

_Angie then wiped away a single tear and walked into the house, before spinning back around._

_“Is he a good kisser?”_

_“Auntie!” Sarah exclaimed, though she was laughing._

_“Okay, okay”_

_After Angie disappeared from the doorway, Sarah glanced over at her mother and chuckled._

_“Maybe you’re right. Auntie’s a little…”_

_“She’s just being theatrical. You know, Angie,” Peggy said. “I won’t let anyone mess with your boyfriend, not to worry.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Peggy then reached over and pulled some of Sarah’s hair behind her ear._

_“Are you doing okay, Sarah?”_

_Sarah nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine… It’s just, today reminds me of him and I…”_

_“I know darling. I miss him too,” Peggy said, knowing full well how difficult this day could be for her daughter. “Tell you what. After the party how about we go get some ice cream? Just the two of us.”_

_“I’d love that.”_

_Peggy’s face then broke out into a smile as Sarah’s eyes lit up._

_The two women were then interrupted when they heard a honking sound coming from the street. Followed by a very familiar car pulling up to the curb, and when the door to opened, Howard Stark stuck his head out._

_“Well, there are two of my favorite ladies,” Howard greeted, exiting the car._

_“Uncle Howard!” Sarah yelled, as she ran down the steps and launched herself in her uncle’s arms while he laughed and twirled her around._

* * *

 

Present Day- The day of the Battle of New York

On the day the Avengers saved New York, Sarah and her husband, Anthony were walking around their neighborhood in Rome after having a lovely dinner, completely oblivious to what was going on back home.

“Sarah.”

“Hmm?”

“What do you say about getting some cannoli’s before we head back?” Anthony asked as they passed a bakery.

“Oh, I don’t know. You really shouldn’t be eating those things. You’re not twenty anymore,” Sarah said, patting his middle-aged belly.

“Oh okay, fine. Maybe you’re right,” Anthony admitted with a laugh. Knowing it wasn’t really good for him to be eating that stuff.

Sarah nodded. “Though… I wouldn’t be opposed to getting one to share.”

“Now you’re talking. I’ll be right back,” Anthony said, kissing her cheek before walking over to the bakery.

Sarah laughed as Anthony wandered off, shaking her head. Sometimes her husband really did remind her of an overgrown child. Which could, at times be frustrating but she still adored him as much as she did when they first started dating.

Sarah then reached into her purse, to check her phone while she waited. And as soon as she pressed the home button, she saw that she had quite a few missed calls, mostly from her eldest. Sarah then knitted her eyebrows as she stared at the phone, wondering why she would receive so many phone calls. She briefly wondered if her mother was okay but since none of the calls were from Amanda or Anna and Patrick, she brushed that thought off, almost right away.

“I got it,” Anthony announced as he returned, but then paused when he saw his wife’s face. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I think so, I just have a few missed calls from Jenna, that’s all.”

“Ah. Do you want to call her back?”

“I’ll do it later,” Sarah said. “She’s probably at work by now.”

Anthony nodded, understanding her reasoning before offering her his hand.

“Ready?”

Sarah then took his hand, and the couple walked the few blocks back to the apartment that they had rented for their stay in Italy. Then as they walked in, Sarah set down her purse on the end-table by the door.

Sarah then smiled at her husband and he helped her take off her coat. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Anthony said.

“Here, I’ll go take that into a kitchen,” Sarah said, holding out her hand, to take the little box with the cannoli.

Anthony nodded, handing her the box. Sarah then disappeared into the kitchen for a minute, in which time her husband had moved to turn on the TV.

“Hey Sarah,” Anthony’s voice called. 

“Yes, honey. What it is,” Sarah questioned, as she came out of the kitchen.

Anthony then turned around the television, and Sarah saw a look that she had never seen before plastered onto his face. Something had definitely happened.

“You better look at this.”

Sarah then moved over to the other side of the couch and looked at the screen. There she saw images of New York, but it wasn’t the New York she was familiar with. This looked like a war zone. A gasp then left her lips as her eyes stared, almost mesmerized by the horrible sight on the screen. Then finally, sound began to filter through her shock at seeing the state of the city. Though everything the news caster would say came in snippets from aliens to Iron Man and finally Captain America.

“Oh my god,” Sarah said in a soft whisper.

Sarah didn’t even notice when her husband came over to help her sit down on the couch. Her head was spinning so fast, that she wasn’t aware of anything going on around her, yet alone if she was remembering to breathe. Captain America had been fighting with a group called the Avengers. How? Her father was dead?

Despite the fact that her mind had gone into overdrive, she heard them say his name again, followed by a young waitress accounting how he had saved her life. Images of the shield then flashed across the screen. Sarah would recognize that shield anywhere. It was him. He was alive. Her father was alive. Somehow, he was there. But how? How was any of this possible?

“Sarah.”

Sarah then finally broke her focus from the television at the sound of her name. And Anthony wiped away the tears that had started down her face. She hadn’t even noticed them, but as soon as her husband wiped them away, they threatened to come all at once.

“I’ll go get you some water.”

Anthony then attempted to comfort his wife by rubbing her shoulder and giving it a little squeeze before walking off to the kitchen.

Sarah barely heard what her husband said to her before he left, as her eyes went back to the screen. It wasn’t until she heard his footsteps leave the room that she snapped out of her thoughts, and dashed over to her purse to grab her phone. There was only one person she wanted to call, who she needed to call. With her phone in hand, Sarah then proceeded onto the balcony for privacy.

After pressing “call” Sarah then took a few deep breaths as the phone started ringing.

“Hello,” she heard her mother’s voice say over the phone.

“Mom.”

Through the phone, Sarah heard Peggy take in a deep breath, at the sound of her daughter’s voice breaking. “Oh Sarah, my darling.”

“So it’s true,” Sarah choked out.

“It is darling, yes.”

“He’s alive?”

“He is.”

“How?” Sarah asked in a soft voice.

“SHIELD. They found the Valkyrie a few weeks ago. He had been frozen and…” Peggy replied.

“Frozen. All this time, he had been frozen,” Sarah replied, almost questioning it. This all just seemed so unreal.

“It would seem so,” Peggy replied, still trying to wrap her brain around how this was even possible herself. “Sarah I…”

“Mom, did you know he was alive?” Sarah asked, as the thought occurred to her.

Peggy sighed, she couldn’t lie to her daughter about this. It was hard enough not telling her when she got off the phone with Fury a few days prior.

“Darling,” Peggy answered, her voice breaking as well, which answered Sarah’s question. 

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” 

Peggy sighed again, “…Sarah,”

At hearing the tone of her mother’s voice, Sarah felt another tear go down her face.

She knew why Peggy didn’t tell her when she had first found out. As a mother she knew why, Peggy wanted to protect her. And had probably not wanted to tell her over the phone. Though now she had no choice but to do so.

“No, I get it. I get why,” Sarah said. “…Thank you.”

“I’m so sorry, darling. I didn’t want you to find out about your father this way,” Peggy said.

“I know,” Sarah assured and then paused for a minute. “So, he’s back. He’s really back.”

“Yes, he is,” Peggy said with a little smile, as tears went down her face. “Your father is alive.”

At hearing Peggy confirm this for her yet again, Sarah felt it sink in just a little bit more, as emotions went through her at a rapid pace. Her thoughts then drifted back to when she was a little girl, a little girl who would have given anything for her father to come back. A little girl who wished for nothing more than for her father to suddenly appear at the door. Those had just been childhood dreams that had faded over time. Never in her adult life would Sarah have ever imagined that this would happen. Now it had, it was real. Her father, Steve Rogers was alive.                                               

* * *

 

Two weeks later.

Two days after Steve had been reunited with Peggy, he stood in the elevator of the Triskelion on his way down from getting his new address from Fury. It did amaze him how quickly SHIELD was able to find an apartment for him in DC, which he would soon be moving into. In thinking about this, Steve realized how weird it would be to live somewhere other than New York, a place he had always considered to be his home. Despite this he was looking forward to a fresh start.

A fresh start, in a new city which happened to be closer to his family. His family, which was still such a strange thing for him to think about, but he liked the sound of it.

He was very much looking forward to making up on lost time with his Best Girl, and hearing more about her life and about Sarah. Their daughter, who he would eventually get to meet. He could only imagine what that moment would be like, the moment he finally met Sarah. He was quite certain if anything, that seeing her would completely take his breath away. He was also very much looking forward to getting to know Sarah’s children as well, who all sounded like amazing individuals.

Yes, the move to DC, would be good for him.

Steve then was jolted from his thoughts when the elevator doors opened and he saw Natasha standing there.

“Rogers.”

“Romanoff,” he greeted as she stepped into the elevator.

“Fury told me that you were being transferred here.”

“Yeah, I just got my new apartment as a matter of fact.” Steve then paused before continuing. “Fury didn’t tell me you’d be here.”

“Yeah, well, I go wherever I’m needed.”

“Of course.”

“You’ll like it here, Cap,” Natasha said. “It’s a nice base.”

“I hope so. It is a bit big, but yeah, I think I’ll like it.”

Then after a moment of silence passed, Natasha spoke up again.

“So why the change in location? I thought New Yorkers can’t stand living anywhere else?”

“Oh well, that’s kinda true, but I had good reason to move here so I…” Steve said, pausing for the second time. “Hey, Natasha, can I ask you something.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Do you by any chance know Agent Harper?”

“Amanda Harper?” Natasha questioned and Steve nodded. “Yeah, I’ve seen her around.”

“Do you know where her office is?”

“Yeah, should be the twenty-eighth floor.”

Steve then reached over and pressed the button for the twenty-eight floor.

“Thank you.”

“Why? Do you know her?”

Steve was then silent for a minute as he watch the numbers go down on the elevator, before it opened on the floor he would find Amanda.

Steve then turned towards her. “She’s my granddaughter.”

Then as Steve stepped out, Natasha continued to watch him with a very curious expression.

After leaving the elevator, Steve then walked around, looking for the level six agents desks, which lucky weren’t too hard to find. As they were inside a big airy room two doors away from the elevator. Upon entering the room, his eyes then began to search for her.

He knew what Amanda looked like from a picture that Peggy had showed him. And when he finally laid eyes on her, his granddaughter for the first time, he was taken aback by the strong resemblance she had to his daughter.

Steve then took in a deep breath and used all his willpower to make his feet move as he waded through the sea of desks until he was right in front of her.

Steve then licked his lips before speaking. “Hi.”

At her desk, Amanda then froze at the sound of his voice. Then slowly, she looked up and her mouth opened and closed slightly at the sight of her grandfather standing there, right in front of her.

“Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Steve has met his granddaughter!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the flashback scenes and seeing Sarah's reaction to finding out her father was alive. I definitely thought it would be a good idea to go back and show that.
> 
> I have lots more stuff planned for the next few chapters, family bonding and all that. Stay tuned for more!


	8. Chapter 8

All the Time in the World

Chapter 8

Amanda sat at her laptop, ready to begin typing, really hoping to finish typing up the mission report within the next hour. At some point into the writing of said report, Amanda felt someone’s presence, and became very aware to the fact that someone had positioned themselves right in front of her desk.

In an effort to keep her concentration on the sentence she was currently typing, Amanda remained silent. Then just before she could acknowledge their presence and say she’d be with them in a minute, the person spoke.

“Hi.”

One word, one word was all it took for the SHIELD agent to cease typing with her fingers frozen in place. Her back then stiffened as she continued to stare at the laptop screen. It was like she knew who it was before she looked up.

Amanda then finally forced herself to look up to meet his gaze. As she did so, she was met by very familiar blue eyes. Eyes that she saw every day when she looked in the mirror and every time she would look at her mother. Amanda’s gaze then moved to focus on his face. It was him. The twenty-five-year-old then opened and closed her mouth in shock, before finally managing to speak.

“Hi.”

Steve and Amanda then just stared at each other for a minute or two, each glancing over each other’s face, trying to pick out features that they might share. The young woman then glanced down at the picture of her mother that she kept in the right hand corner of her desk before studying his face once more.

Part of her couldn’t believe that this person standing in front of her was her grandfather. She had just met her grandfather, Captain America. It was truly such a strange thing, to see pictures of someone all your life and then see them standing in front of you. He was truly larger than life in many ways, though the more Amanda was in his presence, the less intimidating she found him. He just seemed so normal, very normal. Just like he was in the picture Peggy had of him from before the serum.  

Amanda then saw Steve offer her a small smile. No, he definitely wasn’t intimating, he was warm.

As well as handsome, very handsome. She could see why her grandmother had been attracted to this man. Peggy had indeed done well, very well indeed. Amanda then mentally scolded herself for thinking such a thing. This was her grandfather after all.

Though he looked like he was only a few years older than herself, he was her grandfather.

Amanda then tried to shake off the weirdness of the whole situation, and offered him a smile in return. Though she did wonder if he was as weirded out by this as she was.

Amanda then looked over from side-to-side to make sure no one else in the office was watching them. As she was certain that the tenseness of the situation could be felt a mile away. Though luckily the rest of the office was either out on assignment or was otherwise too distracted to notice that they were in fact witnessing a family reunion, almost seventy years in the making.

“Hi Amanda,” Steve said, finally managing to say her name.

“Hi,” Amanda said, to only then feel awkward for just having said “hi” twice in the row.

Steve then reached out to shake her hand. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“You too, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Amanda replied, shaking his hand.

Steve then chuckled. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you as well. I hope you don’t mind me dropping by.”

“Not at all.”

“Good.”

“You’re taller in person,” Amanda observed and Steve offered her a smile. “….Hey, would you like to go somewhere and talk?”

“That would be great,” Steve said, looking around.

“Follow me.”

Amanda then stood up and Steve followed her over to an empty meeting room. Once they were inside, Steve walked to the center of the room while his granddaughter drew the blinds on the windows that looked out into the main office, before walking over to the little kitchenette.

“Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Water?” Amanda offered, as she went about pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Steve then spun around to face her. “Oh, just some water for me. Thank you.”

Amanda nodded as she stirred her coffee, and then moved to go get a bottle of water from the mini-refrigerator.

“Here you are,” the twenty-five-year-old said as she walked over and handed him the bottle.

Steve then moved to go sit down on the sofa, while Amanda went over to go sit right across from him.

“Thank you, for the water.”

“You’re welcome,” Amanda said, putting her cup down on the coffee table in front of them. “It probably was smart of you to go with the water. This coffee isn’t the best.”

Steve let out a laugh upon hearing this. “I see that hasn’t changed.”

“Pardon?”

“Bad coffee in the workplace,” Steve said.

“Oh right,” Amanda said with a smile. “That’s certainly still the same….I’m sorry is it weird for you? This that is?” 

Steve then let out a little breath as Amanda gestured to herself then to him.

“A little bit,” Steve admitted. “It’s certainly different.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. I mean, it’s not every day you wake up to find out you have a granddaughter.”

“I suppose not no. But, it is really nice to meet you, Amanda.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. My grandma told me about your visits.”

“I figured she would.”

“They’ve meant the world to her, they really have,” Amanda said. Then a thought entered her brain. “Would you like me to call her Peggy? It must be weird hearing me call her Grandma.”

“It’s fine, really,” Steve replied, shaking his head. “She is your grandma.”

“That she is. She’s really something all right, Grandma. But of course, you probably already knew that.”

Steve and Amanda then chuckled at the same time, both equally relieved by the lessening tension as their conversation went on.

“That I do.”

Amanda tilted her head as she listened to Steve talk about her grandmother. Just the way his eyes lit up when he talked about Peggy, intrigued her very much. She had always been fascinated by her grandparents’ relationship. And after hearing Peggy talk about it for many years, she was very interested in hearing about it from his perspective.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course you can,” Steve said.

Amanda then bit her lip, as she thought about how to word what she was about to ask. “Do you love her? Peggy?”

Steve stared into his granddaughter’s eyes and saw how curious she really was about all this.

“I do…Peggy means a lot to me, and I’m very thankful for her. She’s certainly changed my life in a lot of ways…More than I originally thought, I guess,” Steve said.

Amanda grinned at hearing him say that, knowing her grandmother felt the same way about him.

“Yeah, I would say so,” Amanda replied. “And I know she loves you too. She talked about you a lot, especially when I was growing up.”

Steve let out another breath at his granddaughter’s words, truly touched by them. He then went about studying her face again, still blown away by her resemblance to Sarah. And to Peggy as well.

“You look like her, you know.”

“Who’s that?” Amanda asked.

“Your mother,” Steve said. “And Peggy of course.”

Amanda smiled. “Everyone always tells me that.”

“I bet. It’s truth though. You do look like Sarah.”

“Yeah,” Amanda said. “She is a wonderful, you know. Your daughter. She’s a pretty cool mom too, well most of the time.”

Steve laughed. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

“You’re welcome.”

Amanda then reached down for her necklace and untucked the locket part from her blouse.

“This is my mom’s. Grandma gave it to her for her sixth birthday, I think. Or something like that.”

Steve smiled as he laid eyes on the locket that had Sarah’s name engraved into it. It was truly amazing to see something of his daughter’s, especially around the neck of Sarah’s daughter. Though he had known her for less than twenty-five minutes, Steve couldn’t help but be impressed by the young woman seated in front of him. It was also very surreal for him to realize that this woman in front of him, was his and Peggy’s granddaughter. Yet, this realization was also quite incredible.

“It’s pretty,” Steve said. “Amanda, may I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“What made you decide to become a SHIELD agent? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Not at all,” Amanda said. “Well, I guess Grandma did influence it a little bit but I just wanted to make a difference. Be a part of something more than just myself, you know?”  

“I do, indeed.”                                                                     

* * *

 

Meanwhile, back at her house, Peggy wandered around her kitchen, cleaning up some dishes from breakfast. She smiled to herself as she thought about what Amanda would say if she came home and found her cleaning right then. Her granddaughter would certainly be a little peeved at her grandmother’s stubbornness when it came to doing chores. To which Peggy would simply remind Amanda where she got her stubbornness from.

Although, as she thought about it, Peggy realized that Steve could be equally as stubborn as she was. So in all likelihood Sarah and their grandchildren received a double dose. The older woman then let out a little chuckle as she thought about this.  

Her thoughts then continued to linger on Steve. Part of her still couldn’t believe that he was really back after all this time. The excitement of it all was still so fresh in her mind. She then thought about how happy she was when he called earlier that morning to chat for a bit. Yes, having him back in her life was simply incredible and truly a dream come true in many respects.

And now he knew that they had a child together. Something that Peggy still wished she could have told him over sixty-six years ago. Should have gotten to tell him. Peggy then sighed as she realized that she kept telling Steve not to blame himself for not being there while Sarah was growing up, maybe she should take her own advice and not dwell on the past.

The sound of the phone ringing then shook Peggy from her thoughts. After closing one of the kitchen cabinets, she made her way over to the phone and answered it.

“Hello.”

“Hi Mom,” Sarah’s voice said over the phone.

“Sarah, darling. How are you?”

“I’m doing well. Waiting for Anthony to get home from work so we can go out for dinner.”

“That sounds lovely, darling.”

“Yeah, it will be great….” Sarah’s voice then trailed off.

“Sarah, what is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Sarah,” Peggy said, firmly.  

Sarah sighed. “You always know don’t you?”

“I’m your mother, darling. Of course I always know.”

“Not to mention a former intelligence officer.”

“There’s that too,” Peggy said.

Sarah then let out a laugh at this. “Oh Mom.”

“Come on now, darling. What is it? Is this about your father?”

Peggy then heard Sarah let out another sigh over the phone and knew her guess had been correct. This call was definitely about Steve.

“Mom, are you sure I shouldn’t come home? I mean he is my father.”

“Well, are you ready to see him?” Peggy asked.

Over in Italy, Sarah plopped down on the couch as she considered it. She had been wrestling with rather or not she should go home for days, even though she thought she had made the decision to finish her time in Europe. But her thoughts of her father kept making her question that decision.

“I don’t know,” Sarah admitted. “Now I just feel awful. I mean, this is my father. I’ve always wanted to know him, Mom. It’s just… This would have been so much easier when I was little.”

“Darling, I know this is hard but we can’t live in the past. We have to move forward, all of us.”

Sarah smiled at her mother’s words. “How do you always know what to say?”

“Years of practice, Sarah. Years of practice,” Peggy said. “As I’m sure you understand all too well.

“That I do,” Sarah said, thinking about her own children. “Mom?”

“Yes, darling.”

“Is he doing okay?”

“He’s…He’ll be okay, Sarah. Don’t worry about that. He will, as will you,” Peggy said. “Do you hear what I’m saying to you, young lady?”

“Yes, Mom. I hear you,” Sarah said.

“That’s my girl,” Peggy said. “Oh, I can’t wait for the two of you to meet though, one day.”

“Me too,” Sarah echoed. “One day.”                                                                          

* * *

 

A little while later, Amanda set foot inside one of the training rooms at the Triskelion. Her eyes then searched the room until she found Trip, punching away at a punching bag.

“That punching bag really doesn’t stand a chance,” Amanda said, jokingly as she approached him.

Trip then spun around to see her standing there. “Very funny.”

Amanda then let out a laugh before continuing. “So how’s your day going?”

“Pretty good. Training as you can see,” Trip said, resuming hitting the punching bag. “What’s up, girl.”

Amanda then took in a deep breath as she thought about the events from earlier that day.

“I met my grandfather.”

At hearing this, Trip turned towards her and let the punching bag come back and hit him on the arm, which made Amanda chuckle slightly.

“Mandy, you met him! Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I really met Steve Rogers.”

“Damn that’s….”

“Yeah, I know,” Amanda said, sitting down on a nearby bench, where Trip joined her a moment later.

“Well, how did it go?” Trip said.

“It went…..Very well, actually. He came to see me and we just talked for a while.”

“Wow,” Trip said. “That’s amazing.”

“Yeah, it is.”

 “He’s certainly had a full family reunion then, between meeting you and seeing Peggy again.”

“Yeah. Well, almost,” Amanda said.  “You know, with my mom still in Italy.”

“Oh right. Wow, I can’t even imagine how Sarah’s feeling. I mean this is…”

“I know,” Amanda said, hoping that she would get to witness her mother meeting her father for the first time.

“So, what’s he like?”

“He’s like everything Peggy and the Howling Commandos described…He’s really something.”

“Wow,” Trip said. “This is all so….”

“Mind blowing?”

“Yeah. Damn. I mean, I know this has got to be a little weird for you but Mandy. This is pretty incredible.”

“It is,” Amanda agreed with a smile. “And it was very nice to meet him.”

Trip then reached over to pull her into a side-hug for a minute, feeling that though he could see how happy she was, he had the feeling she could use one.

“I’m glad, Mandy,” Trip said. “Now, would you like to join me for some sparing? Maybe tell me more about it?”

“If you want me to.”

“Come on girl. Of course I do,” Trip said. “We Howling Commando legacies stick together.”

Amanda chuckled in reply. “Well, how can I say no to that offer?”                                                           

* * *

 

Later that day, Steve drove his motorcycle up Peggy’s driveway for the third time in the last three days. He then moved to turn the key in the ignition, making the light from the motorcycle headlight that had been reflecting on the garage fade. After it was gone, Steve turned his attention to the light imitating from the window of the living room.

Peggy and Amanda were in that house right now, getting ready for dinner. Dinner, to which he had been invited to by Peggy that very same morning. When he called to tell her that he had gotten his new address. It was during that conversation, that Peggy suggested he go visit their granddaughter before he left the Triskelion for the day.

He was so glad he had gone to see Amanda. And truly grateful that Peggy had nudged him into during so.

His time with Amanda earlier had been so nice. Even though there had been some tenseness for obvious reasons, Steve was relieved that had all faded away once they got to talking. And he was very much looking forward to getting to know his granddaughter more, before finally meeting his daughter.

In some ways, he was glad that he met Amanda before meeting his daughter, though this realization made him feel a little guilty. Even so, he knew that he wasn’t ready to meet Sarah yet, he just knew it. Steve wasn’t typically one to shy away from something just because it was hard, but given the nature of the situation, he felt it was best for the time being. Meeting Amanda had softened the blow for him. Her being Sarah’s daughter was just far enough removed to help ease him into meeting his daughter, without his guilt completely consuming him.

Steve certainly didn’t want to feel that way when he finally met Sarah. Though he knew that no matter what, when the time came, it would be moving to say the least. Still, he wanted it to be a nice moment. He owed Sarah that much.

Steve then got off the motorcycle and went to retrieve the flowers from his bag, before finally making his way up to the porch. A minute after he rang the bell, Amanda appeared in the doorway and as soon as she saw who it was, her eyes went wide.

“Oh hello again.”

“Hi Amanda,” Steve said. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You too. Have you come to see Peggy?”

“Well yes and you. She invited me to dinner earlier. Didn’t she tell you?”

“She failed to mention that,” Amanda said with an amused expression. “She thinks she’s funny. Please come in.”

Amanda then moved from the door to allow him into the house.

“Thank you,” Steve said, while he walked through the doorway.

“You’re welcome,” Amanda said, and then yelled down the hallway to the kitchen. “Grandma, you’re hilarious.”

“What’s that dear?” Peggy’s voice called from down the hall.

“Steve is here.”

Peggy then wandered out into the hallway, and a bright smile appeared on her face at the sight of Amanda standing next to her grandfather.

“Hello Steve.”

“Hi.”

“You’re hilarious, Grandma. Why didn’t you tell me he was coming?”

 “Did I not? It must have slipped my mind.”

“Likely story,” Amanda said, not believing her one bit.

Peggy let out a chuckle and reached over to rub her granddaughter’s chin... “Oh, you know how I like to have some fun now and again.”

“Oh Grandma,” Amanda said, shaking her head.

Peggy then put her arm around Amanda and glanced over at Steve.

“So I hear you two had a nice meeting.”

“We did indeed, Peggy.”  

Steve then watched as a smile appeared on Amanda’s face, just as Peggy’s eyes found the flowers in his hand.

“Oh Steve, you brought flowers.”

“I did,’ Steve replied, handing the flowers over to Peggy.

Peggy reached out for the flowers with a smile on her face and then brought them to her nose, and took in a little whiff of the sweet scent coming off of them.

“They’re beautiful.”

“I remembered how much you like purple orchids.”

“Thank you so much, Steve,” Peggy said, and then she glanced over at the clock in the living room. “And look, its eight o’clock exactly.”

Steve then turned to look at the clock as well. “So it is. I figured I’d make it one day.”

“Make it for what?” Amanda asked. Finally speaking up after watching her grandparents interact with great interest.

 “Our date,” Steve said, while looking into Peggy’s eyes.

“Your date?”

“The Stork Club. 8’o clock on the dot. That’s where we were going to go dancing, Amanda.”

“Oh,” Amanda said, smiling at hearing this piece of information. Finding her grandparents to be very cute, which was an odd thing to think about, but still, she found it very fitting. “Well, then, don’t let me interrupt. I’ll go check on the chicken.”

Peggy laughed as Amanda went passed them and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Thank you, darling,” Peggy called as Amanda went into the kitchen. Before she turned her attention back to Steve. “So the meeting went well?”

“I did,” Steve nodded. “She’s really something, Peggy. Our granddaughter.”

“That she is,” Peggy agreed. “She’s a good girl. A little bit of a pistol maybe.”  

“Oh I don’t doubt that.”

Peggy then raised her eyebrows at Steve’s words.

“Oh, are you implying something about me?” Peggy asked, playfully.

“Oh no, not at all. I wouldn’t dare.”

“Good,” Peggy said. “She reminds me of you, you know. Amanda.”

“I was going to say that Amanda reminds me of you,” Steve said, making Peggy smile yet again. “Have you heard from her?”

It didn’t take her long to figure out that he had shifted the focus of their conversation from Amanda to their daughter.

“Sarah?” Steve nodded. “I have. She called earlier today as a matter of fact.”

“Is she okay?”

“She will be,” Peggy said. “You both will.”

Steve then nodded in reply, right before Amanda’s voice rang out from the kitchen. “Hey guys, dinner’s almost ready.”

                                                                       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always!
> 
> I hope you guys liked Steve and Amanda's first meeting. I can't wait to explore their relationship as the story moves forward. I hope you guys also enjoyed the Steggy cuteness at the end there, I had so much fun with that.
> 
> Lots more family bonding to come before we get into the events of The Winter Soldier in a few chapters. Stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

All the Time in the World

Chapter 9

_1996_

_Ten-year-old Amanda Harper sat in a chair on the lawn of the National Mall, remembering to stay as still as possible while the young woman finished paining a design on her cheek._

_The brush was cold. Which made it a little difficult for her to sit still, so the young girl had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from fidgeting too much. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother walking over to them, coming back to check on Amanda’s progress. Sarah had stepped away briefly to call her mother and see when Peggy was planning on meeting them down at the Mall. Apparently, Peggy, along with Sarah’s step-father had stopped by the Triskelion on their way there and were now looking around for a place to park. But were having some difficulty, it being a Friday afternoon in DC and all. As well as the opening weekend of a new exhibit. So, Peggy had told Sarah to go ahead and take Amanda inside and they’d meet up with them in a few._

_“Hey, how’s it going?” Sarah asked the face paint artist as she waved to her daughter._

_“She’s almost done,” the young woman said, making the final touches before putting the brush down. “There you go.”_

_“Yay!” Amanda then hopped out of her seat and went over to her mother._

_“Amanda,” Sarah said, in the tone she always used when she was reminding her children of something. “Do you have something to say to the lady?”_

_To further make her reminder known to her daughter, Sarah then gently placed her hands on Amanda’s shoulders and made her turn around and face the young woman again._

_“Oh. Thank you so much.”_

_The young woman then smiled at the ten-year-old. “You’re welcome, honey. Have a nice day, ladies.”_

_“You too,” Sarah replied, while taking her daughter’s hand._

_After walking a little ways from the face painting station, Sarah paused and knelt down in front of her daughter._

_“Where’s Grandma?” Amanda asked, knowing her mother had just gotten off the phone with Peggy._

_“Oh well, your grandmother got a little tied up at the Triskelion. You know how she likes to check up on her old office.”_

_“Grandma doesn’t take well to retirement, does she?”_

_Sarah opened her mouth slightly and chuckled at Amanda’s way of phasing that, knowing that she must have picked it up from somewhere._

_“Now where did you hear that?”_

_“Aunt Charlotte. She said it last Christmas, remember?”_

_“Oh yes, well your aunt may have a point.” Amanda then chuckled. “And Grandma and Grandpa will be along soon. They’re just parking their car.”_

_“Good.”_

_“Now let me get a good look at this,” Sarah said, titling her daughter’s face slightly so she could see the design better._

_There on Amanda’s cheek was Captain America’s shield. Sarah then opened her mouth again upon seeing the very sweet tribute her daughter had made for her grandfather. It truly, warmed Sarah’s heart more than she could possibly say._

_“Do you like it?”_

_“Like it. I love it,” Sarah said, playing with Amanda’s braided hair that rested below her shoulder. “My little Captain America.”_

_Amanda nodded, happily. “Me too.”_

_“Ready to go out and safe the world then, huh?” Sarah questioned, while tickling her daughter’s stomach._

_“Mom! That tickles,” Amanda said laughing._

_Sarah let out a laugh as well, before ceasing tickling her daughter and then moved to rub the child’s chin while giving her a smile._

_“Mom?”_

_“Yes, Mandy?”_

_“Can we go inside now?”_

_“Yes, of course we can,” Sarah said, standing up._

_Amanda then took her mother’s hand and the two of them made their way over to the American History Museum._

_Once they reached the steps of the building, Amanda proceeded to bounce up them. Then along the way she glanced over at Sarah and opened her mouth to speak._

_“Mom, what do you think it will be like?”_

_“The exhibit?”_

_“Yeah,” Amanda replied with nod._

_“I think it will be great,” Sarah said. “Are you excited?”_

_“Yup!”_

_“Me too,” Sarah said, as they went through the museum doors._

_As soon as they entered the lobby, Amanda practically ran through security, too excited by the prospect of seeing the new and very special exhibit to slow down._

_Though the young girl did have the good sense to check behind her and make sure her mother was still following her._

_After Sarah had finished going through security, Amanda moved across the lobby and followed the signs for the new exhibit up to the third floor, and then darted into the room containing artifacts from World War II. Once she was there, her eyes landed on the back wall where the Captain America and Howling Commando exhibit was located. Amanda then walked the length of the room, moving closer to the small exhibit._

_There, placed right in the middle of the exhibit was Captain America’s motorcycle. Amanda then let out a gasp as her eyes landed on the motorcycle. The young girl then just stood there, staring at it, completely star-struck by the sight. She had never seen anything that belonged to her grandfather before, so this was a whole new experience for the ten-year-old._

_Sarah then finally made her way into the room and sighed in relief when she spotted her daughter._

_“Amanda, there you are,” Sarah said, as she walked up to her daughter. “What did I say about running off?”_

_“Sorry,” Amanda said, turning around to look back at her mother with an innocent smile._

_“I know you were excited. But let’s be care…” Sarah then paused with her hand still on her daughter’s shoulder as she finally noticed what was sitting right in front them._

_Amanda then watched with great interest as her mother stared at the motorcycle that belonged to her father and tried to guess what she was thinking. Sarah just looked so entranced by the sight, just as her daughter had been a few moments prior._

_“Mommy,” Amanda said, wrapping her arms around Sarah’s waist._

_“Hmm?”_

_“He really was a hero, wasn’t he?” Amanda questioned, and then whispered the next part. “Grandpa.”_

_“He was, sweetheart. He really was,” Sarah replied, eyeing a picture of Steve on the wall behind the motorcycle._

_“I wish Luke and Daddy were here.”_

_“Me too,” Sarah said, truly wishing the rest of her family was there right now. “But we’ll bring them in a few weeks, while the exhibit is still going.”_

_“Mom?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“The motorcycle is really awesome.”_

_Sarah chuckled. “It is very impressive, isn’t it?”_

_“Yes. Very,” Amanda agreed._

_The two of them then glanced back at the motorcycle for a few more minutes until a familiar voice caught their attention._

_“Sarah,” Peggy called._

_Sarah and Amanda then both spun around and smiled when they saw Peggy standing a little ways behind them._

_“Grandma!”_

_“Hello, darling,” Peggy said. Opening her arms for her granddaughter, greeting the child with a kiss on the head._

_Sarah smiled as her step-father then appeared next to Peggy, and Amanda moved over to give him a hug as well. She then watched as he lifted Amanda up and commented on how big she was getting. Then just as her daughter started talking animatedly to her grandparents, Sarah turned back around to glance over at her father’s motorcycle and picture once more. He really was a hero. A thought that prompted a smile to appear on Sarah’s lips, before she finally forced herself to go over and rejoin her family._                                                               

* * *

 

Present Day

The morning after having dinner with her grandparents, Amanda opened the door to her room with her toothbrush still hanging out of her mouth as she went over to the closet to pick out some clothes for the day.

Once her teeth were brushed, and she was dressed. The young woman was then interrupted from her morning routine when she heard a vibrating sound coming from her bed. Knowing that it was her phone, Amanda then went over to the bed and saw a picture of her mother flash on the screen.

The twenty-five-year-old then let out a little sigh, before moving to pick up the phone. “Hi Mom.”

“Hi Mandy,” Sarah said. “Is this a good time to talk or are you busy?”

“No, I can talk for a bit. I don’t have to be at work for another thirty-minutes or so.”

“Perfect.”

After a brief pause, Amanda moved to resume the conversation.

“So how’s Italy? Are any of Auntie Angie’s Italian swear words coming in handy yet?”

On the other end of the phone, Sarah chuckled. “No. Well, not yet anyway.”

Amanda let out a laugh as well. “Well, it sounds like you and Dad are having a good time over there.”

“We are.”

“I’m glad…” Amanda trailed off.

Of course, Sarah then began to sense that Amanda was holding something back, just as Peggy had sensed with her the previous day.

“Amanda, what is it?”

Amanda opened her mouth and then squeezed her lips tightly together as she thought about how to tell her mother about meeting Steve.

“Um, I… I met your dad yesterday,” Amanda said, finally blurting it out.

Amanda then swallowed as she waited for her mother’s reply, knowing how difficult this must be for Sarah. And because of that, the young woman couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty for having met him before her mother.

“I heard. Your Grandma told me.”

Amanda sighed. Of course Peggy would have told her by now.  “Grandma. I should have figured that. You’re not mad are you?”

“What? No? Amanda, of course not,” Sarah said. “Why would you think that, sweetheart?”

“Well, he is your dad.”

“And he’s your grandfather.”

“But…”

“But what?”

“It’s just…I know how much he means to you.”

“And you’re what? Feeling guilty?”

“A little yeah,” Amanda admitted.

Like her grandmother, her mother always seemed know how she was feeling, sometimes even before she did. Which was sometimes a little frustrating for Amanda, but as she was getting older, she found more amusing than anything else.  

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. I’m glad you got to meet him. Really, I am,” Sarah said.

Amanda smiled, truly relieved to hear this. “Thanks Mom.”

“So….What’s he like?” Sarah asked.

“Surely, I would have thought Grandma would have at least told you that,” Amanda quipped.

“Very funny, Mandy.”

Amanda chuckled. “Okay, okay. He’s...Well, I don’t know him that well yet. But he’s really great, Mom. Literally everything that Grandma described.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Amanda said “He’s really something. I can’t wait for you to meet him.”

“Me too.”

“I wish you were here.”

“I know, sweetheart. We’ll come home when we’re done here.” Sarah then cleared her throat being continuing. “But until then, I want you to enjoy getting to know your grandfather, okay?”

“I will, Mom. I promise.”

“Good. So how’s my locket?”

Amanda then reached down, and lifted up the locket that rested safely around her neck at all times and ran her fingers over it.

“I’m keeping it safe.”

“That’s my girl.”

“Hey Mom, I should probably go finish getting ready,” Amanda said, glancing over at her alarm clock.

“Of course, Mandy. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay,” Amanda said. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, my little Captain America.”

“Very funny,” Amanda said, chuckling at the little nickname Sarah had given her as a child.

“I’ll talk you later, sweetheart.”

“Bye.”

Amanda then moved the phone away from her ear and hung up. And as she did so, she stepped away from the bed and moved closer to the dresser.  Once there, her eyes came to rest on the picture of her ten-year-old self with the Captain America shield face painted onto her cheek. She remembered that day very well. The day she spent in D.C with her mother and grandparents as they honored Steve’s memory. It was so strange to think that they didn’t really need to honor his memory anymore, now that he was here. Amanda then chuckled slightly as she imagined how she would have reacted to the news that Steve would come back when she was a child. Her eyes then moved over an inch to see her mother in the picture as well, her arms wrapped around her young daughter as they both smiled at the camera.

“Amanda, darling. Breakfast is ready,” Peggy’s voice called through the house.

“I’ll be right there.”                                                      

* * *

 

A little while later, Steve stood in the middle of Arlington National Cemetery gazing at his own memorial. The silence at the cemetery along with the light rain gave a very somber atmosphere. All of which contributed to giving Steve the sense that he was looking at his own grave. Which in some respects he guessed he was.

In the midst of getting lost in his own thoughts, feeling the weight of the last few days catch up with him. Steve failed to notice when Amanda walked over to him.  

Amanda then stood there in silence as she looked at the side of her grandfather’s face, trying to read his emotions. Yesterday, he had seemed so happy and peaceful, especially during dinner but now he seemed so sad. Something, she couldn’t blame him for since she knew that he was going through a lot right now.

“Ah, the Captain America memorial,” Amanda said, finally announcing her presence. “Now this has to be a strange sight for you.”

Steve then turned in the direction of the voice and smiled upon seeing his granddaughter. Actually relieved that she was there, so he wouldn’t have to be alone.

“It is that,” Steve said. “But I guess I’ll get used to it.”

Amanda nodded, knowing that if anyone could get used to it, it would be him. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” Steve replied. Though he didn’t even manage to convince himself of that. “I’ll live.”

“You will,” Amanda said with a nod. “Still, I am sorry that you lost so much time. I really am.”

“Thank you, Amanda. But you don’t have anything to apologize for.”  

“I know, but still. If you ever need to talk… I’m here,” Amanda said. “I don’t know what it’s like waking up in the future. But I do know how weird all this can be.”

Steve smiled, genuinely touched by her offer to be there for him. To be like a friend. Something that Steve was definitely in short supply of.

“Thank you, Amanda. Or Mandy? I heard Peggy call you that last night.”  

“Either is fine,” Amanda said. “Only family and friends call me Mandy for the most part.”

“Good to know. So, I’m guessing you’ve been here before?” Steve questioned while changing the subject.  

“I have. Mom used to bring me. I’d come with Grandma too, but it was mostly my mom.” Steve gave her a slightly sad smile upon hearing this. “Hey, it’s really not your fault, you know.”

“I know,” Steve said, knowing that she was referring to him not being there while Sarah was growing up.

“But you still feel bad, huh?’

Steve nodded. “You’re a very perceptive young woman.”

“Well, it’s part of my job,” Amanda said, half-jokingly.

Steve let out of chuckle, enjoying his granddaughter’s almost comforting sense of humor.

“Did she…you know…miss me? Sarah, that is.”   

Amanda let out a deep breath at this. Her mother had always generally been a cheerful person, but there were times when it was clear that Sarah really did feel like something was missing in her life. And that something was her father. That was obvious from the longing that would appear in her mother’s eyes, nearly every time they would talk about Steve.

“She did,” Sarah said. “I mean you are her dad. But she also really respected you, for well, saving everyone. I think that’s part of why she became a teacher. She wanted to help people too.”

Steve felt his heart warm at his granddaughter’s words. It was quite different talking to Amanda about Sarah than it was with Peggy. And he liked listening to the two different perspectives, coming from two of the people who were closest to Sarah. Since he felt like it gave him more of a sense of who his daughter really was as a person.

“And why you became an agent,” Steve added.

“It must run in the family.”

Steve then let out another laugh at her comment, shaking his head in amusement.

“I guess it does,” Steve agreed.

“Hey, if it helps any, I think our family is always going to wish we didn’t lose any time together. But we are very…I guess, lucky in our own way.”

Our family. Hearing those words leave her lips was so meaningful for both of them. Especially since it was the first time it was uttered aloud. They were each other’s family.

“We are,” Steve said. “That’s sounds like something Peggy would say.”

Amanda nodded. “Grandma is a wise woman. I find it best to listen to what she says, as a general rule.”

“Yeah, do as Peggy says, right?”

“Pretty much,” Amanda said with a giggle.

The two then moved to walk down the path a little ways from the memorial, before resuming their conversation.

“Thank you for coming to see me, Amanda. I really do appreciate it,” Steve said. Then a thought occurred to him. “Wait? How did you know I was here?”

Amanda gave him a mischievous smile. “I told you, I have my ways.”

“Ah, spy stuff.”

“Well… actually, the hotel concierge told me you asked for a map of the Cemetery so.”

“Ah, that would explain it.”

Then after a moment of silence, Amanda spoke again.

“So what should call you anyway? Steve? Cause, I could call you Grandpa but people might give us weird looks.”

Steve chuckled. “You’re probably right about that. Steve is good.”

“All right then…Steve,” Amanda said, trying it out.

Steve then thought of something else and turned to his granddaughter as he paused, making Amanda stop walking as well.

“Hey, Amanda?”

“Yes, Steve?”

“Would you like to maybe come to New York with me, to get the rest of my stuff? Only if you want to of course.”

“Sure. I’d like that very much,” Amanda said, agreeing without any hesitation.

Steve smiled at his granddaughter’s reply. Happy that she had agreed to go with him. As for a second there, he even debating asking, not knowing if she’d say yes or not. Though he was certainly hoping that she would. Seeing that now, he wanted nothing more than to spend time with Amanda and this conversion had only added to that desire.

“Great. So we’ll leave Friday afternoon then?”

“Sounds good.”

Amanda then surprised Steve by opening her arms and wrapping them around him. Though Steve was a little caught off guard by the gesture, having not been expecting it. And the fact that this was the first time they were physically touching each other, besides the quick handshake when they first met. Despite all this, he soon settled into it and happily wrapped his arms around his granddaughter, returning the hug. Steve then proceeded to hold her close for several minutes, trying to make up for at least twenty-five-years’ worth of hugs that he could have given her.

From the way, Amanda then tightened her hold on him, Steve figured that she was trying to do the same thing.

To make the most of the moment.

And give them both, a real chance to start to heal as a family. Even though the rest of their family wasn’t there and it was just between the two of them. But still, it was a good start. 

“Thank you,” Amanda said from her place on Steve’s shoulder.

“For what?”

Amanda then thought back to the day she saw the old Captain America exhibit and asked the lady to paint the shield on her cheek. She wanted to honor the man that meant so much to her mother and grandmother. And to her.

“For everything.”

Though Steve didn’t know the full meaning behind her words. And could only surmise what she truly meant, he was deeply moved by them.

“You’re welcome, Amanda.” Steve replied.

Amanda then smiled before finally breaking the hug. And when she glanced up at him, the young woman moved to wipe away a stray tear that had started to go down her cheek.

The two of them then began to feel the true weight of the moment and offered each other mutual reassuring smiles as they continued walking down the path, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Steve is getting to know his granddaughter and they've hugged! Just in case anyone was confused by the Captain America exhibit, the one in the flashback wasn't the same one as in The Winter Soldier. That one will come up in a chapter or two. Not too worry.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As a teaser for the next chapter, Steve and Amanda will go to New York and he will show her something quite special. Any ideas what that will be?


	10. Chapter 10

All the Time in the World

Chapter 10

When Friday rolled around, Amanda rushed around the house packing her things for the weekend in New York. While Peggy watched from her seat at the kitchen table with an amused expression on her face. As her granddaughter went up and down the stairs multiple times, retrieving items as she went along.

“You know, darling, you really should have packed before now.”

Amanda then threw her duffel bag on the table and looked over at her grandmother. “I know, but with work and missions. That wasn’t happening.”

Peggy nodded. “I hear that.”

“I’m such a disorganized mess.”

“That’s an agent’s life, darling,” Peggy said with a laugh.

“Really? Cause you seem to have had everything together.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Grandma, come on. You raised three kids and founded an agency during your time as an agent,” Amanda said.

“As I said agents live a chaotic life. Doing all that was in no easy feat, Mandy,” Peggy said. “Trust me on that.”

“Okay, you might have a point,” Amanda said.

Peggy then moved from the table and walked passed Amanda, touching the young woman’s arm as she went.

“You’re doing just fine, darling.”

“I hope so.”

Peggy then placed her cup in the sink and turned back around to face her granddaughter.

“Amanda.”

“Yeah?” Amanda questioned, spinning around.

“What is the one thing I have always told you?”

Amanda sighed. “Know your value.”

“Exactly,” Peggy said. “You are doing just fine. But I do think the weekend away will do you some good.”

“You’re probably right, I probably am just getting a bit stressed.”  

“This last week has been stressful for all of us,” Peggy said, feeling the weight of everything still on her shoulders.

Amanda nodded. The last week had certainly been overwhelming to say the least. As well as emotional. In between adjusting to meeting her grandfather and adjusting to having him in her life, along with the stresses of work, Amanda just hadn’t really found the time to breathe. And truth be true it was getting a bit much. Peggy was probably right that, spending two days in New York to help Steve move, was exactly what she needed.

“Thank you.”

Peggy smiled. “You’re very welcome, my darling. That’s what I’m here for.”

“You always are. It is nice to talk to you about, you know, agent stuff and everything else,” Amanda said. “And I know I’m doing my best.”

“That you are,” Peggy said. “And I couldn’t be prouder. And I’d be even prouder if you would pack up your work stuff in the dining room before you left.”

Amanda let out a laugh and then nodded. “On it.”

“That’s my girl.”

A little while later, there was a knock on the door which caused Peggy to turn in the direction of the hallway with a puzzled look on her face. As Steve wasn’t supposed to be coming by for another half an hour yet and she wasn’t expecting anyone else. The next thing she heard, was the sound of the door unlocking, followed by her great-niece’s voice coming down the hall.

“Hello, Aunt Peggy, Mandy,” Sharon called into the house.

“I’m in here, dear.”

Sharon then followed the sound of Peggy’s voice into the kitchen.

 “Hi Aunt Peggy,” Sharon greeted.

“Hello Sharon, I didn’t know you were planning on coming by.”

“Neither did I, but I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by.”

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Peggy said, giving her niece a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“So….” Sharon started.

“So?”

“So, how has everything been around here?”

“Ah, you mean with Steve?” Peggy questioned, gathering that’s where she was going with this.

“Yeah,” Sharon said. “I’m sorry for prying, Aunt Peggy. I’m just curious and you can’t blame me for wondering.”

“I suppose not no. It’s going well, thank you. Amanda’s actually going with him back to New York this weekend to help him move. ”

“Oh,” Sharon said. “Is Mandy around?”

Peggy nodded, “Mhmm. Amanda darling!”

“Yeah, Grandma?” Amanda’s voice called.

“Sharon’s here.”

A few seconds later, they heard Amanda moving around and before long she appeared in the doorway.

“I thought I heard something,” Amanda said. “Hi Sharon.”

Amanda then reached out to give Sharon a little hug, as she approached the other two women.

“Hi,” Sharon greeted.

“So what brings you by?”

“Actually… I was hoping to talk to you about something. Work related.”

Peggy eyes then locked onto the two young women as Sharon glanced her way. And Amanda having caught on to her cousin’s meaning, smiled an apologetic smile.

“Oh, I understand. Work and all that,” Peggy said, moving to stand up.

“Oh Aunt Peggy, we can go in another room and talk.”

Peggy then waved her off. “No, no, it’s okay. It’s good for me to get up and move about.”

“Are you sure, Grandma?”

“I’m sure. You girls talk,” Peggy insisted as she walked out of the room.

After Peggy’s figure had left the room, Amanda turned her attention back to her cousin.

“So what’s up?”

“Well, I hear you’re going to New York for the weekend with your grandfather.”

“Yeah, I’ll be back on Sunday. Want me to bring home a New York pizza for us?”

“That would be great,” Sharon said, excited by this prospect. 

“Cool,” Amanda said, moving her hands to her hips. “Now, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Sharon then licked her lips as she thought about what she was about to say.

“Well, I wanted you to be the first to know that I’m going undercover on an assignment.”

‘Oh,” Amanda said. “For how long?”

“I don’t know yet,” Sharon said. “It is local though.”

“So what’s the assignment? If you’re allowed to say of course,” Amanda said, knowing all too well that they weren’t always allowed to share mission details, even with other agents.

“Well, it actually involves your grandfather. I’ve been assigned to live next door and protect him.”

“Oh,” Amanda said, surprised. Since that hadn’t been what she was expecting her cousin to say.

“Yeah, I know it’s a little weird. But I wanted to let you know,” Sharon said. “Just in case you came by and saw me living next door.”

Amanda tilted her head over to one side, thinking about how awkward it would have been had Sharon not told her.

“And he wouldn’t know that we know each other?”

“No,” Sharon said. “Not for a while, anyway. I’m sorry to put you in this position.”

“It’s okay, Sharon. You’re doing your job. And well, if Fury’s assigning someone to protect him, I rather it be someone I trust.”

“Thank you, Mandy.”

Amanda then nodded in reply and a few seconds later her eyebrows narrowed as a thought entered her brain.

“Grandma, have you been listening?” Amanda asked in a loud voice.

The two young women then went silent as the waited for a reply. And a couple moments later, Peggy appeared in the doorway, remarkably fast for someone her age, unless she had just been in the hallway, eavesdropping.

“Of course not, darling,” Peggy said, “I would never.”   

Peggy then gave her granddaughter and niece a wink, answering Amanda’s question, which was met with chuckles from the other two.

“Well, good luck, Sharon.”

“Yes, good luck, dear,” Peggy said, letting her niece know that she was okay with the assignment. “And Amanda, you best finish getting ready. Your grandfather should be here soon.”                                                                       

* * *

 

A little while later, after Sharon had gone. Steve made his way up the stairs to Peggy’s porch and knocked on the door.

“Hello Steve,” Peggy greeted as she opened the door.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Peggy said. “So are you all ready for the weekend?”

“I am yes.”

“Good,” Peggy said with a nod. “You’re going to have your hands full with that one. She wants to take you on an adventure I think.”

“Well, I look forward to it,” Steve said. “Is Amanda almost ready?”

“She is. She’s just making sure she has everything.”

“Great.”

Peggy then reached out for Steve’s hand and glanced down at their intertwined hands. While his thumb moved up and down her hand, before she met his gaze once more.

“Hey, you two take care of each other this weekend, all right? And enjoy your time together.”

Steve nodded. “We will, Peggy. I really am looking forward to spending some more time with our granddaughter... She honestly just continues to amaze me.”

Peggy chuckled at his words and nodded. “I know what you mean. And I’m glad. I think it will be good for you two to spend some time together in New York. Considering that you’re both from there.” 

“That’s right, we are,” Steve said, remembering that Peggy had told him that Amanda had been raised in New York, just like him and Sarah.

“Yes. And stay out of trouble,” Peggy said, while patting his chest with the back of her hand.

Peggy then gave him a wide grin, letting him know that she was just joking around with him. Which made Steve’s face brighten up instantly.  

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good.”

Steve then leaned in closer and whispered. “I started on my letter to Sarah.”

Peggy let out a small breath and gave him another smile accompanied by a nod, knowing what a big step that truly was for him. And she couldn’t have been happier than to hear that he was writing their daughter.

The two of them then looked over at the door when they heard it open, to see Amanda standing there in the doorway.  

“Hi Steve,” she greeted.

“Hi Amanda. Are you ready to go?”

“Yup,” Amanda said with a nod.

“All right then,” Steve said, letting out a little sigh as he turned back to Peggy. “Well, I guess we should be off.”

“I guess so,” Peggy said, moving to give him a hug. And as they hugged she whispered. “Be safe.”

“I will. And I’ll see you soon.”

“You better.”

“I will,” Steve said.

When the two of them parted, Peggy moved to go give their granddaughter a quick hug before Amanda went to go join Steve over by his motorcycle.

“I’ll take that for you,” Steve said, reaching out for Amanda’s smallish duffle bag. And once it was secured to the bike, he turned to his granddaughter yet again.

“Are you ready to go?”

“I don’t know, Steve. My grandma warned me about boys with motorcycles.”

Steve then gave her a perplexed look, before he glanced over at Peggy, who was still standing on the porch, watching them with a smile on her face. And when he looked back over at Amanda she also had a very mischievous smile plastered on her face.

Steve then let out a laugh. “Go on, hop on.”

Amanda then chuckled and moved to hop on the motorcycle behind her grandfather and held on to him as he started the bike. Signaling the beginning of their trip to New York.                                                                

* * *

 

The next day, Steve and Amanda sat in the now messy apartment as they packed up everything that Steve wanted to take to DC with him.

“Here you go,” Steve said, handing her a roll of tape.

“Thanks,” Amanda replied, taking the tape from him.

Steve smiled as he watched her start to seal the box containing all of his books before he went back to packing. Then when he looked up again, out of the corner of his eye he saw Amanda stand up and move to pick up the box, which was no doubt very heavy.

“Oh I can get that.” By the time those words left his lips, the box was already in Amanda’s arms.

“I got it.”

Amanda then walked over to the door, picking up the keys for the U-Haul truck he had rented to transport his stuff to DC, before she disappeared out the front door of the apartment. All while maintaining a good grip on the box, without giving the slightly hint of struggling. In fact, she looked to be carrying the box, seemingly effortlessly.

After the door closed, Steve’s eyes remained where Amanda had been just a second ago. His eyebrows then knitted as he started to wonder if she had inherited anything else from him…Other than her blue eyes and a similar smile, according to Peggy. Could that be possible? Steve wasn’t sure. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind before, until now.

Though now his interest was certainly peeked. And he wondered if it was possible that he passed the super serum to his granddaughter, and perhaps even his daughter and other two grandchildren. Steve would have thought Peggy would have said something. Though, given how much of a shock everything in the last week had been for him. He guessed it would make sense, why that particular aspect would be left out. If what he suspected was true, of course. And he figured that, the only way to know for sure, would be to ask Amanda.

Steve then finished packing up his records and taped the box shut before leaving the apartment. Just as his granddaughter had done a few minutes prior.

Meanwhile, outside in the truck, Amanda shifted some pieces of furniture already in the truck to insure that everything would fit. Once she was satisfied, the twenty-five-year-old then hopped out, only to be greeted by Steve walking over to her with a box in hand.

“Here’s another one,” Steve said, putting it into the truck along with the rest of his stuff.

“We’ve done good work today,” Amanda commented.

Steve nodded in agreement, realizing that they had been working since morning and it was now mid-afternoon.

“We have indeed,” Steve said, pausing before continuing. “Hey Amanda.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I was thinking that maybe….” Steve started.

“You’ll teach me how to ride your motorcycle?”

Steve chuckled at Amanda’s question as she looked at him with a cute little smile.

“We’ll see,” Steve said. “No, I’ll teach you.”

“Yay,” Amanda replied, looking very happy.

“I was actually thinking that maybe we could take a break. We’ve been working for a while now and almost everything is packed. What do you think?” Steve asked. “We could go get pizza at that place you were telling me about.”

“Sure, that would be great. So a trip to Brooklyn then?”

Steve nodded. “Yes. A trip to Brooklyn.”

Amanda then closed the back of the U-Haul before turning back to her grandfather.

“I’m ready when you are.”

“All ready,” Steve replied, showing her the keys to the apartment. Signaling to her that he had locked up.

“Well, let’s go then.”

Steve and Amanda then spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around Brooklyn. Where Steve showed her where he grew up and told her stories from his childhood, including how he met his best friend Bucky. And a little about her great-grandmother and great-grandfather as well. During which time, Amanda listened with the utmost attention. As she was very interested in learning more about his past, and what things were like for him before he became Captain America.

The two then stopped for pizza at Amanda’s favorite pizza shop, before heading back to Manhattan. And by the time the sun was setting, they were taking a stroll through Central Park as Steve told her about the time Bucky made him ride the Cyclone at Coney Island. 

“And then I threw up,” Steve said.

Amanda let out a laugh at this. “I don’t blame you. Once when I was seven, my brother, Luke took me on the Cyclone and I threw up too. Of course the hotdogs beforehand, probably wasn’t a good idea. Never did go on that thing again though.”

“Well I’m glad, I’m in good company with that.”

“You definitely are.”

Steve then glanced over at his granddaughter as they walked along the path.

“Good times though. Even though, I was well…smaller,” Steve mused. “I can’t believe it’s been so long since then.”

“Ah yes, you would be,” Amanda said. “Grandma, has a picture of you from back then.”

“She does?” Steve questioned, having not known about this piece of information.

“Of course. She always said that was the man she fell in love with,” Amanda said.

Steve smiled, happy to have something he had always felt in his heart confirmed.

“Oh.”

Amanda giggled at his stunned but happy expression. “So was it strange? Getting used to the transformation.”

“A little,” Steve said. “But it is nice not being sickly, anymore.”

Amanda nodded. “I can imagine. The benefits of Project Rebirth, right?”

“Indeed… So what do you know about Project Rebirth?”

Amanda then shifted her weight to her other leg and pulled some of her brown hair behind her ear.

“Well, most of what I know is from what Grandma has told me. And well, I’ve seen the file.”

“Ah, I see,” Steve said. He then paused as he choose his next words very carefully. “What about…personally?”

Amanda then moved her eyes from side-to-side, before raising one eyebrow as she looked at him. With a look, that reminded Steve very much of when Peggy did almost the same thing when he inquired if her and Howard were “fonduing”

“Oh, are you asking if….” Amanda started, figuring out what he was getting at. “…Yes.”

“So you have it too?”

“Yes,” Amanda said. “I think that’s safe to say.”

Steve then took a deep breath as he placed his hands on his hips and took all of this in. His granddaughter had indeed inherited the super serum.

“I don’t know what to say,” Steve admitted. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Of course I am.”

“I mean…. It must have been hard. Growing up with that.”

Amanda sighed. He was right. It was hard sometimes, knowing that she was different. Especially when she was a child, when it became clear what was in her DNA. Her higher endurance than the other kids and the fact that she rarely got sick proved that. Though of course, her uniqueness didn’t affect her every single day.

The only time she ever had to firmly control it, was during her SHIELD academy training days. So that it wouldn’t be completely obvious to her instructors and other students. She had even taken up yoga during that time to help her focus.

“It wasn’t always easy but I had, Mom. And she was a big help.”

Steve’s jaw then dropped slightly as he thought about Sarah. “Your mom?”

“Yeah,” Amanda said. “You did notice that your daughter looks a little young to be in her sixties, right?”

Steve chuckled a little. “I guess I hadn’t…So she has it too, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“And your brother and sister?”

“My sister doesn’t. My brother, I’m not sure about. It’s always been difficult to tell with him.”

Steve exhaled as he digested this information. He was definitely grateful that Peggy hadn’t mentioned this detail to him when he first found out about their family.

“Wow. Well, I’m…sorry that you were saddled with all that. Especially since you didn’t ask for it.”

“It’s okay Steve, really,” Amanda said. “It’s a part of who I am and I wouldn’t change that. Plus it well, reminded me that I was related to you.”

Steve smiled, happy to hear that his choices didn’t seem to be a burden on his granddaughter. And he hoped that his daughter felt the same way.

The two then continued on and made their way down the street back to Steve’s apartment.                                                                    

* * *

 

On the way there, Steve paused when he caught sight of a little park in between two buildings. Amanda, who had kept going, then came back when she realized that Steve had stopped walking.

“Steve? Are you okay?”

Steve then shifted his gaze away from the park to his granddaughter. Then without saying anything, he made his way to the back of the park where the waterfall fountain was located. Before he finally spoke.

“Amanda, do you know what this place is?”

“Paley Park?”

“Well, yes,” Steve said. “But back in my day it the called the Stork Club.”

Amanda’s eyes then widened as she recognized the name. She had heard it many times throughout the years. When Peggy would tell her about her and Steve’s time together during the war, which had been her bedtime story of choice for most of her childhood.

“The Stork Club. Of course. That’s where you and Grandma were going to go on your date.”

“Yeah.”

Steve then looked down at the ground. As his thoughts drifted back to the final conversation with Peggy before he crashed into the ice.

“I’m so sorry, Steve.”

“Thank you. But you don’t have anything to apologize for.”

Amanda smiled as Steve used the same words he had said to her back at the Cemetery.

“I know,” Amanda said. “You must think about it a lot then?”

“All the time.”

“Wanna tell me about it? Like how do you picture it?”

Steve took a deep breath. Of course, he had pictured it many times. More times than he could count. He then closed his eyes for a second, before speaking again.

“Well, I see myself standing near the bar, with music playing in the background. And when I look over at the door, that’s when I see Peggy…Your grandmother walk in wearing a red dress. Just like the one she wore when she asked me on a date. Did she tell you about that?”

“Mmhmm,” Amanda replied.

“Then we’d make eye contact and make our way across the floor towards each other. And then we’d dance,” Steve said, picturing it all so clearly in his mind.

Amanda smiled as she listened, imagining her grandparents finally getting their dance. As an idea surfaced and began to come together in her head.

“That sounds wonderful.”

“It does, doesn’t it,” Steve replied. “I just wish…”

“You didn’t wait so long?”

“Yeah,” Steve said.

“It’s never really too late though. You both are still here. Sure, Grandma’s on the older side now but…”

“That’s true… but…I think our time has passed.”

“Maybe,” Amanda said, getting where he was coming from.

“Still, I guess things did work out for the best. With Sarah, and present company included,” Steve said, gesturing to his granddaughter.

“I guess it did,” Amanda agreed with a smile. “How about I meet you back at the apartment? Give you a minute alone.”

Steve nodded in reply. As his granddaughter reached out and gave him a reassuring squeeze on the arm before walking away.

Once was she gone, Steve looked back the fountain and watched it for a minute. As he thought about everything that had happened in the last week. He knew that he would always regret not being able to have a life with Peggy. But he was happy that she would continue to be part of his life. After all, she was still a very important person in his life, as he was to her. And yes, he and Peggy had done well after all. Their daughter and grandchildren were proof of that. Which made everything they could have had together, but didn’t, a little more okay. They may not have gotten to truly be together but they did have their family.

And that was enough.

Steve then smiled as he reached out to touch the cascading water.

“I finally made it, Peg,” he whispered to himself in the deserted park. “I finally made it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The Steggy feels at the end though. I made myself tear up. Any ideas on what Amanda is thinking about doing for her grandparents?
> 
> More to come soon! Stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

All the Time in the World

Chapter 11

After dropping Amanda back off at her house on Sunday afternoon, Steve continued on to his new address in DC. Luckily for him, it didn’t take too long to unpack most of his belongings when he arrived, since he didn’t have that much in his possession. In part, due to the fact that SHIELD had provided him with most of his furniture, minus some pieces he brought with him from New York.

Once he was more a less settled in, Steve went about putting his books on the shelf, until he heard a knock on the door. Steve then knitted his eyebrows as he stared at the door, having not been expecting anyone. Then after setting down the book he had been holding, he made his way over to the door and opened it.

“Natasha.”

“Hey Steve,” Natasha greeted. “May I come in?”

“Of course,” Steve said, moving aside to let her pass.

Natasha then walked into the room and looked around the nice but modest apartment.

“You have a nice place here, Steve.”

“Yeah, I like it so far.”

“I do have to hand it for SHIELD. They are good about setting up accommodations for their people.”

“Yeah, they are.”

Natasha then spun around to face him. “So how’s your granddaughter?”

Steve eyes then widened slightly at her question. Before remembering that he had told Natasha about his granddaughter in the elevator, on the day he met Amanda.

“She’s good.”

“Good. That’s really something there, Steve. I didn’t know you had a granddaughter.”

“Neither, did I,” Steve replied, still reeling from the whole thing. A feeling he guessed he would continue to have for quite some time.

“Oh,” Natasha said. She had wondered if Steve had known before the Battle of New York but based on his reply, she guessed that wasn’t the case. “How long have you known?”

“A little over a week.”

“A little over a week, huh? That must have been very shocking for you.”

Steve nodded. “You have no idea. It was a very welcome surprise though, and Amanda’s great.”

“So what about your child….?”

“Oh,” Steve said. “Daughter. I have a daughter. Her name’s Sarah.”

Natasha then gave a little nod. “Sarah. That’s a pretty name. So I’m guessing you didn’t know about her either?”

“No…I didn’t,” Steve said. “Her mother….didn’t know at the time I disappeared so....”

Natasha, who had been looking over Steve’s books then turned back around when he paused mid-sentence. She didn’t need her spy instincts to figure out that it was difficult for him to talk about Sarah’s mother, and the fact that he hadn’t known she was pregnant when he crashed the plane. For that was evident from the look he now had on his face. Natasha had certainly been through a lot in her life, but even she couldn’t imagine what that would be like.

And though she would certainly like to know more, Natasha could see that now wasn’t the right time to ask.

“Well, you’ve certainly had your fair share of surprises lately,” Natasha said. “So where do aliens raining down from the sky rank in all this?”

Steve laughed, grateful for the break in the tension. Since though he was trying to make his peace with what happened. He still found it very hard to talk about.

“Still pretty far up there,” Steve said.

Natasha chuckled. “Just you wait. The 21st century is full of surprises.”

“I’m getting that,” Steve said. Then after a brief pause, he decided it was his turn to ask a question. “So how’s Barton doing?”  

“He’s doing good, recovering.”

“Good,” Steve said. “Tell him I say hi.”

“I will.”

Then after a brief pause, Natasha spoke again. “Anyway, Fury wanted me to come by and give you this.”

Natasha then reached into her back pocket and pulled out a device and handed it to him.

“A new cell phone?” Steve questioned.

Natasha nodded. “Welcome to SHIELD, Cap. We’re going to be working together.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we know we can work together then.”

“Yeah,” Natasha said. “Well, I got to run. See you tomorrow, Steve.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Then when she reached the door, Natasha paused. “Let me know if you need any help with that thing.”

Steve then looked down at the phone in his hand and gave a chuckle.

“Oh right. I’ll keep that in mind but I think I got it. If not, I’m sure Amanda knows how these things work too.”

Natasha then gave a little laugh. “I’m sure she does. Bye Steve.”

Steve’s eyes then stayed on her as she left the apartment. And as soon as the door closed, Steve returned to his books and began moving the remaining ones from the box to the shelf. Then as he reached for the last one, he proceeded to open it, and revealed the letter that he had hidden inside the book for the move. Steve then took the letter in his hand, and read over his daughter’s name on the front of the envelope. He had done it. He had written his first letter to Sarah. And it was all ready to be sent off to Europe first thing Monday morning, before he started his first official day at SHIELD.

Which would mark the start of new beginnings for him with SHIELD, and with his family.                                                                      

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Amanda walked up the steps to her grandfather’s apartment and used her key, the one that Steve had given her to unlock the door. Then, in consideration for Steve’s privacy, she knocked once before entering.

“Hi Steve.”

Steve then walked out of the kitchen and smiled upon seeing his granddaughter. “Good morning, Amanda. How are you?”

“I’m great. In need of more coffee though.”

“Ah. Have you been staying up too late?”

Amanda nodded. “Yeah, work. I had a mission last night.”

“Oh right. Of course,” Steve said, remembering her mentioning something about going on a mission the previous day. “Well, how did it go?”

“Good. Everything went smoothly,” Amanda said in a reassuring voice, at hearing the slight worry in his.

“I’m glad.”

Steve was amazed how fast he was becoming protective of his granddaughter. Though that realization hadn’t really occurred to him until just now. Yet, he knew it was true. It was simply incredible to him how much he was coming to care for Amanda in a short amount of time. And now he wanted nothing more than to see her safe and happy. But of course, the safe part, in her profession wasn’t always a certainty.

And though he knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. A quality that reminded him very much of Peggy. He still made a vow to himself that he would do everything in his power to help keep her safe, always.

“That was nice parenting, or grandparenting just now.”

“Really? You think so?” Amanda then have him a nod. “Well, it is my job. I guess.”

“It most certainly is. And you do a good job, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Steve replied, giving her a smile.

“So….Not to pry, but have you heard from my mom yet?” Amanda asked, knowing he had sent out a letter for Sarah and should be receiving one back, any day now.

“It’s all right,” Steve said. “And no, not yet.”

“I’m sure you’ll hear from her soon.”

“You think so?”

“Of course,” Amanda said. “She is my mother after all. I bet she’s finishing it up as we speak.”

“You’re probably right.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ll hear from Sarah any day now,” Steve said, more to himself than to her. As a reminder for him to exercise patience. He would hear from his daughter soon.

“You will,” Amanda said. “Hey, at least the mail is a lot faster now than it was in 1945.”

Steve then let out a laugh. “I suppose that’s true.”

Amanda nodded. “So are you ready to go?”

“Just about,” Steve said. “Give me a few minutes.”

“No problem,” Amanda said, before she pointed down the hallway. “I’ll wait right in here.”

The young woman then started walking into the living room while Steve made his way over to the bedroom to finish getting ready for the day. After she set foot into the room, Amanda checked her watch to make sure that they would still have time to get coffee before heading into work. Just as they had planned.

She then proceeded to walk the length of the room, pausing while she checked out Steve’s book collection. And a smile appeared on her face when she noticed how many books on World War II he had acquired. He certainly was making a nice home for himself here. As the place looked a lot homier now than when he first moved in.

Amanda then wandered passed his desk and noticed an object in one corner of it. It looked old, like it was from the 1940’s old. And when she moved to pick it up, she glanced around to make sure that Steve hadn’t left his bedroom yet. Amanda then inspected the object carefully, and before long she moved to open it, revealing the compass inside. The young woman’s eyes then quickly shifted to the other side of the compass, and there she found a picture of her grandmother. A breath then left Amanda’s lips at the mere sight of it. Her grandfather had kept a picture of her grandmother from back then. And by the look of this compass, he must have had it during the war and when he crashed the plane. Amanda’s eyes then briefly refocused on Peggy’s picture. Her grandmother really was beautiful.

The young woman then continued to hold onto the compass for a few minutes, and the longer she stared at it, the more her heart warmed. Amanda almost couldn’t believe how sweet they were, and how sweet it was that her grandparents had both kept pictures of each other. Her grandparents really did love each other. If there was anything these last few weeks had shown her, it was that. Though this realization also made Amanda sad in a way, seeing that her grandparents never had the chance to truly be together. And she wondered, as she did that day in Paley Park. If there was anything that she could do for them.

She then carefully set the compass back down on the table, smiling to herself as she did so. Then just as she put it down, Amanda heard Steve come into the room.

“You ready?”

Amanda then spun around at the sound of his voice and nodded in reply.

“Yes.”

The grandfather and granddaughter then filed out of the apartment together, And as they did so, Steve being the gentlemen that he was, held the door open for Amanda as she stepped out. Then as he was locking the door, they heard another door open and turned to see a blonde woman come out of the apartment next door.

The blonde woman being none other than, Sharon Carter. Inwardly, Amanda chuckled at Sharon’s slightly surprised expression when she glanced over and saw her cousin standing there.

“Oh, hello, Captain Rogers.”

“Hello, Kate,” Steve greeted, and then looked between the two women. “Oh, Kate I’d like you to meet, Amanda. She’s my…”

“Cousin,” Amanda chimed in. “I’m his cousin. It’s nice to meet you.”

The two women then reached out to shake each other’s hands, both playing along as if they had never met before.

“Likewise.”

“Well, we best be going, Steve,” Amanda said. “The coffee awaits.”

“Of course. Excuse us, Kate.”

“No problem. Have a nice day,” Sharon said. “Nice to meet you, Amanda.”

 “You too.”

Sharon then waved as they went passed. And as soon as Steve started down the stairs, Amanda turned back towards Sharon and gave her a little smirk. To which, Sharon responded to by sticking her tongue out. Prompting Amanda to do the same, before she followed her grandfather down the stairs.                                                                    

* * *

 

After leaving the apartment, Steve and Amanda made their way over to a local Starbucks on the way to the Triskelion. Something that was going to be a whole new experience for the Captain, since he had never been to one before. Slowly but surely, Amanda was showing him new things and he was enjoying basically every minute of it. Mostly because he got to experience these things with her.

When they finally arrived, Steve parked his motorcycle and then waited while his granddaughter found herself a parking space for her car.

“You ready?” Steve asked, as she walked up to him.

“Yeah.” Amanda then glanced over at the parking place that Steve had managed to squeeze the motorcycle into. “Wow. That is handy for tight parking places.”

“It is that.”

“Don’t forget, you still owe me a driving lesson,” Amanda said with a bright smile.

A smile that Steve was sure by now that he wouldn’t be able to say no to. And besides, he had promised her that he would teach her how to ride a motorcycle.

“How could I forget? What do you think about this weekend?”

“This weekend, sounds perfect.”

“Good. It’s settled then.”

“Perfect.”                             

“But unlike me you’re going to wear a helmet,” Steve said. 

Amanda then paused for a second, as she raised her eyebrows. “Oh, is this a protective streak I’m sensing, Steve?”

Steve then gave her a smile. “Well, you are my granddaughter. It is my job, remember?”

“That it is,” Amanda agreed, and then gestured to the door. “Shall we?”

“Of course,” Steve said.

The twenty-five year old then walked in the door while he held it open for her.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Steve said. “And with the motorcycle. I think your grandmother would object if I let you ride without a helmet.”

Amanda let out a laugh, knowing that was true. “There is that. Grandma does own a gun after all.”

“Oh, I know. Believe me.”

Steve’s mind then drifted to the time Peggy had shot his shield after catching Phillip’s secretary kissing him. She hadn’t meant to hurt him of course, and he knew that. Which was why he now looked back on it as a fond memory. A memory that the two of them had in fact joked about, on one occasion when they were camping out in the forests of Austria with the Howling Commandos. Steve then shook himself from the memory, to find Amanda staring at him with a curious expression.  

“I’m guessing there’s a story there?”

“Oh yes,” Steve said with a laugh. “I’ll tell you about it sometime.”

“I look forward to it.”

The two of them then got into the short line and Steve proceeded to look all around the store. Still amazed by how much things had changed since 1945.

“Oh, Amanda, I’ll pay for the coffee. My treat.”

Amanda smiled, touched by his generous offer. “Thank you, Steve. But you don’t have to do that.”

“I know but I want to. And you did pay last time.”

“Well, thank you,” Amanda said, officially accepting his offer.

Steve eyes then landed on the menu, and as he looked over the prices for the drinks, he was a little taken aback by what he saw.  

“Amanda,” Steve said, tapping her shoulder to make her turn around.

“Yeah?”

“Is it really four dollars for a cup of coffee here?!”

“Oh yeah, well here anyway. It’s pretty standard though,” Amanda said, before noticing his shocked expression. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just…back in my day it was ten cents.”

“Wow, ten cents. You’re kidding?”

“I’m not. Wow, I guess things really do change,” Steve mused.

“Wow.” Amanda said, stunned. “Inflation really is a bitch.”

Steve’s mouth then opened in shock as soon as that word left his granddaughter’s lips. And he then quickly glanced around, making sure no one heard her.

“Amanda,” Steve said, in an almost admonishing tone.

“What?”

“You shouldn’t say that in public.”

Amanda furrowed her brow for a minute, feeling a bit confused. Before she finally catch on and remembered that back in his day, speaking that kind of language in public was very frowned upon.

“Opps, sorry,” Amanda said. “I think we’re good. But you and I must be from very different Brooklyn’s though cause...”

“It’s okay,” Steve said. “I guess I am a bit…”

“Old?”

“Yeah,” Steve admitted.

“You’re really not though….Well are you, but you aren’t,” Amanda said, wondering how much of that actually made sense.

“Well, thank you. I guess I’m still trying to adjust to everything.”

“You’re welcome. And hey, if it means anything, I think you’re adjusting well.” Steve then gave her a smile, while Amanda glanced over and realized how close they were to the cash register. “Now, what do you want to drink? An Americano perhaps?”

Amanda then smiled as she closed her lips together tight, and waited for her little joke to sink in. And when it finally did, Steve let out a laugh and shook his head in amusement.  

“You’re funny.”

“I try,” Amanda said with a little shrug.

The twenty-five-year-old then gave a small laugh as she stepped forward and greeted the barista.                                                                

* * *

 

Later that day, Amanda wandered into the break room near her office area at the Triskelion, and saw her friend and former roommate from the Academy, making herself some coffee.

“Good afternoon, Amy.”

“Hi Mandy,” Amy greeted. “How’s your day going?”

“Good. I just got out of a meeting, thank god,” Amanda said. As she went about getting her lunch out of the fridge.

“I hear that.”

Then just before Amy could say anything more, two other female agents walked into the room, in the midst of a conversation.

“I can’t believe it.” They heard one of the women say as the two moved to sit down at a table.

“What are you two talking about?” Amy asked.

“Oh, Lisa here saw Captain America in the lobby this morning.”

“No way!”

“Yes way!!” Lisa said. “And ladies, he is so much more attractive in person.”

“That’s just unreal,” the other agent said.

Amanda then quietly shut the door to the refrigerator and went over to go pour herself a cup of coffee. While she listened to the others discuss Captain America and how attractive they found him. A discussion that was really starting to make her feel awkward. Obviously, no one in the room knew of her relation to the Captain, not even Amy. And as she listened unwillingly, Amanda prayed that they wouldn’t try to include her in the conversation.

“And he has a great butt.”

At this, Amanda raised her eyebrows. Hearing how nice her grandfather’s assets were, was definitely something she didn’t need to hear. She so had to get out of this room. Amanda eyes then moved towards the door, eyeing her escape. But before she could make her exit, Lisa looked her way.

“What do you think, Amanda?”

“Hmm?” Amanda questioned. While she tried to hide her aggravation at them for including her in this conversation.

“Of Captain America. He’s good looking, don’t you think?”

“Oh, I guess so.”

“You guess?” Lisa said. “Amanda, the man is built.”

Amanda opened her mouth for a second, as she thought about how to reply before giving a shrug. “I don’t know, I guess he’s just not really my type.”

The other agents then stared at Amanda in disbelief. Like they thought she was crazy for not feeling the way they did.

“Oh, leave Amanda, alone. She has good taste in men. Trust me,” Amy said, giving her friend a wink.

“Thanks for that, Amy.”

“Wait? Amanda? Your grandmother knew him right?” Lisa asked.

“She did, yeah,” Amanda said, shifting her weight to one foot. “They served together during the war.”

The young woman then bit her lip for a second, hoping that she was playing this cool. As she didn’t want to accidently reveal anything she shouldn’t. Thankfully, for her, years of practice, protecting her little family secret had prepared her for situations such as this.

“Wow. Well I give Agent Carter props. I have no idea how she managed to keep her hands off of him.”

At this, Amanda almost choked on her coffee. If only they knew that her mother was the physical embodiment of Steve and Peggy’s true relationship. Amanda then coughed once, and cleared her throat as she recovered before taking another sip of coffee.

That was it. She just had to get out of that room. This whole thing was just becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.  

“It is a mystery,” Amanda said, grabbing her lunch and coffee. “Well, I’ll talk to you ladies later.”                                                                                                                 

* * *

 

Elsewhere in the Triskelion, Steve stood in the elevator, heading back up to the offices. After having gone to work out in the one of the various training rooms for a few hours. He knew that Amanda would be finishing lunch right about now, and wanted to see about meeting up with her before she got tied up in meetings for the rest of the afternoon.

Steve then heard a familiar beep, letting him know that he was on the right floor. And once the doors open, he found Natasha standing there, waiting for him.  

“Hello Steve.”

“Hi,” Steve greeted, stepping out of the elevator. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you.”

“Oh?”

“We have a mission.”

Natasha then handed him the file that she had been holding behind her back. And as they walked along, he proceeded to briefly flip through it.

“Oh. Thank you.”

Natasha nodded. “Fury wants us to meet in his office in an hour, for a debriefing.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in a bit.” Natasha said, though she made no move to leave. Then after a beat she spoke again. “Clint sends his congratulations by the way.”

“Congratulations? Oh you mean about my…”

“Yeah,” Natasha said with a nod.

“So you told him?”

“I did,” Natasha said. “I hope you don’t mind. He’s just that person for me.”  

“No, no. It’s fine. I suppose they should all know eventually,” Steve said, thinking about the other Avengers.

The two Avengers were then interrupted when they both glanced over to one side and saw Amanda walking over to them.

“Hey,” Amanda greeted, cautiously. “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“Not at all,” Natasha replied.

“We were just talking,” Steve added, before realizing that the two women still had yet to be properly introduced.  “Oh right, Amanda, this is Natasha. Natasha, Amanda.”  

“Ah so you’re Amanda. Nice to meet you, officially anyway,” Natasha said. “Steve here talks about you all the time.”

“You too. Does he now?” Amanda questioned, glancing over at Steve.

“Oh yes. I’ve been wondering if he was ever going to introduce us,” Natasha joked.

“Hey, we’ve been busy,” Steve said, earning a chuckle from the other two.

“Uh-huh. Well, speaking of busy, I should go. I’ll see you later, Steve. It was really nice to finally meet you, Amanda.”

“Sounds good,” Steve replied.

Natasha then gave them both a nod, before taking off down the hallway.

“Wow. So that was Natasha Romanoff,” Amanda said, truly amazed by all this.

“Yeah,” Steve said.

“I can’t believe I just met Natasha Romanoff! Steve, do you have any idea….” Amanda then paused, realizing how overenthusiastic she must sound. “Wow. That was embarrassing. I forgot for a minute that you two have worked together. Are working together.”

“Oh, don’t be. Natasha is a very impressive agent. And well, I do know something about that,” Steve said, referring to her reaction to meeting Natasha. 

“Ah, you would, wouldn’t you? Speaking of which, I heard that you’re making quite an impression around here.” 

“I am?” Steve questioned, as his granddaughter gave a nod. “I suppose it comes with the territory. I hope you’re not too affected by it though.”

“I think I’ll live,” Amanda assured him.

The grandfather and granddaughter were then interrupted from their conversation when they heard another voice call Amanda’s name. And when she spun around towards the sound, she saw Trip waving to her.

“Trip!” Amanda called as she rushed over to him and practically jumped into his arms.

“Hey girl.”

Trip then laughed as he held onto her for several seconds before finally setting her back down on the ground. While Steve observed the scene in front of him with great interest, wondering just who this young man was to his granddaughter.

Then once Amanda’s feet were back down on the ground. She turned towards Steve, and grabbed on to Trip’s arm and proceeded to pull him over to her grandfather.

“Well, this is a day of introductions,” Amanda said. “Steve, I’d like you to meet Trip, Gabe Jones grandson.”

“Oh. Hi,” Steve greeted, shaking the hand of his friend’s grandson. Which was a very surreal experience for the Captain. Though he would have thought that he would be used to it by now.

“Hi,” Trip said. “It’s very nice to meet you, Captain Rogers. My grandfather talked about you a lot. Along with Mandy here, of course.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you too.”                                                              

* * *

 

Meanwhile, over in Italy. Sarah sat at her desk in her villa as she read over the letter she had written to her father.

And as her eyes glanced over the paper, re-reading what she had wrote. Sarah felt her husband come up from behind her and wrap his arms around her.

“Hey, how’s it coming?” Anthony asked, kissing her neck.

“Good. I think it’s just about ready,” Sarah said.

“I would think so. You’ve been working on it since yesterday.”

Anthony then moved to go sit down on the couch a little ways from the desk. And after he was sitting, Sarah turned slightly to face him.

“I know, but I just want it to be perfect,” Sarah said. “Okay, so I know perfect isn’t possible. But you know what I mean.”

“I do. I know how important this is to you.”

Sarah then glanced back over her letter to Steve one more time, as she thought about what this truly meant for them. This piece of paper was the start of a relationship. A real, and tangible relationship with her father. Something that her younger self could only dream about. Sarah then felt a single tear go down her cheek, as she thought about how sweet and beautiful her father’s letter had been. It was truly everything that she could have imagined it would be, but even better. And she just wanted her letter in return to be just as sweet and meaningful.

“Thank you,” Sarah said, glancing back up to her husband.

“I’m sure he’ll love it.”

“You think so?” Sarah questioned.

“I know so,” Anthony said. “How could he not? You’re his daughter.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“He’ll love it, Sarah. Really.”  

“Well, all right. I guess, I’m ready now.”

Sarah then stood up with the letter in her hand as she moved to put it into an envelope.

“Want me to go with you?” Anthony asked, thinking his wife could use some support for this trip to the post office.

After the letter was safely tucked in the envelope, Sarah turned back around to face her husband. “Would you please?”

“I’d be happy to.”

“Great. Well, let’s go then.”

“Let’s go,” Anthony echoed, taking his wife’s hand as they met over by the door.

The two then looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds. And before they left, Anthony leaned in and gave Sarah a kiss on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always. 
> 
> Ah the compass! So many Steggy feels. I think it's safe to say that Amanda is wrapping Cap around her little finger. 
> 
> And speaking of Steggy, whatever Amanda is planning for her grandparents is happening next chapter! Stay tuned. I shall do my best to update next week.


	12. Chapter 12

All the Time in the World

Chapter 12

_April 1945_

_Steve stood in the locker room at the SSR headquarters in London as he got ready for his mission. A mission that would no doubt prove to be his most difficult mission yet. As they were going to attack HYDRA’s base in the Alps and hopefully bring an end to Schmidt, before he unleashes his deadly weapons on the United States and the world._

_Steve would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t nervous about this particular mission. But he would do his job, as he always did. He had to._

_The weight of the world rested on his shoulders._

_All of a sudden, Steve heard a knock on the door. And as he turned towards it, he knitted his eyebrows in confusion._

_“Who is it?” He called._

_From inside the room, Steve who had just went back to packing his things, turned back around when he heard the familiar clicking of heels on the hard floor. And as their eyes met, she gave him a little smile._

_“Hello Steve,” Peggy greeted as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her._

_“Hi,” Steve said. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Officially, I’m not here at all.”_

_Steve then gave her a smile as he thought about a conversation that had started just like that, when they met up again in Italy just two years prior._

_“So do you think my plan is crazy?” Steve asked._

_Peggy then licked her lips as she met his gaze. “Oh well yes. It’s completely insane.”_

_Steve then let out a little breath. “I appreciate your honesty.”_

_“But….If anyone could do it, it would be you.”_

_Steve then met her gaze one more time, and could see her sincerity of her words in her eyes. “Do you really think so?”_

_“I do,” Peggy said. “But not because you’re Captain America.”_

_“Then why?”_

_“Because you’re Steve Rogers from Brooklyn.”_

_“Ah. The skinny guy from Brooklyn, huh?”_

_“Most definitely.”_

_“The one that was too stupid to run from a fight.”_

_“Well, I think an argument can be made that this is a fight worth running to.”_

_“Thank you, Peg,” Steve said, while giving her a little smile._

_“My pleasure,” Peggy said, as she came closer to him. “But….Steve, I need you to promise me something.”_

_“Of course.”_

_There was then a brief pause as Peggy stepped forward again, moving so close to Steve that she had to tilt her head up slightly to look at him._

_“When you’re out there…On this mission. Remember that you won’t be alone.”_

_Steve nodded. That was true, he wouldn’t be doing this alone. He’d have The Howling Commandos, the whole 107 th, Phillips, and Peggy with him. Which was truly a blessing to him. Since he would certainly need all the support he could get to pull this off. _

_“I will,” Steve said. “After all, I’ll have my Best Girl with me.”_

_Upon hearing this Peggy’s eyebrow raised. And Steve looked at her with a very amused expression._

_“Best Girl? Now who has been calling me that?”_

_“Dugan and the others,” Steve said with a chuckle._

_“Oh course. Those boys.”_

_“They think they’re funny,” Steve said, thinking about how wacky his dear friends were. “They do have a point though. You are my Best Girl, Peggy.”_

_Peggy then gave him a smile as she looked up at him again and exhaled._

_“I should hope so,” Peggy said. “You do owe me a dance after all.”_

_“That’s right. I do,” Steve said, remembering the last time they had spoken about their date, the morning after they had consummated their relationship. “How do you feel about this Saturday?”_

_“Saturday?” Peggy questioned. As that would be two days after the mission. “I think that would work.”_

_“It’s a date then,” Steve said. “Besides it will give me something to look forward to.”_

_“Someone is very eager for this dance, I see,” Peggy teased._

_“Well, it’s more the company. I actually don’t know how to dance that well, remember?” Steve reminded._

_“Oh, I don’t believe that,” Peggy said. “You’ll do well. On both accounts.”_

_It then took Steve a minute to realize that she was referring to both the dance and his plan to infiltrate the HYDRA base._

_“You really think so?” Steve asked. Truly valuing her opinion on this matter._

_“I do.”_

_Peggy then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips and after a few seconds, their lips parted. Though they continued to stare into each other’s eyes for another minute before either one of them spoke._

_“What was that for?” Steve asked._

_“For luck,” Peggy said. “You stay safe out there all right, Steve.”_

_Steve then gave her a nod. “I will. It’s my job after all.”_

_Steve then let out a long sigh, thinking about the weight of the situation again. But he did feel much better about it since talking to Peggy. He knew she would always have his back, especially in situations such as this one._

_“Yes, and you’ll do it beautifully. Then we’ll….”_

_“Have our date?”_

_“Yes. You can count on that,” Peggy said. “You really are one of the greatest men I know, Steve. Never forget that.”_

_“You too…” Steve said. “I mean greatest woman… I mean…I guess, I still don’t know a thing about women.”_

_Peggy then just laughed it off, finding his stuttering to be rather endearing. “I’ll teach you.”_

_After those words left her lips, Peggy then reached up and lightly patted his chest with the back of her hand._

_“Sounds great.”_

_“Now, you finish getting ready and I’ll see you on the plane,” Peggy said._

_“Yes ma’am,” Steve replied with a nod. Then as she walked away he spoke again. “Hey Peggy.”_

_“Yes, Steve? Peggy asked, spinning around._

_“You be safe out there too, okay?”_

_Peggy didn’t say anything more, but instead gave him a nod in reply. Before she walked out of the locker room, leaving Steve alone once again, to finish preparing for his mission._

* * *

 

Present Day

One Saturday afternoon, Peggy made her way around her office straightening up a bit. Then as she went about organizing her desk, her eyes landed on the picture of pre-serum Steve that she kept there.

The older woman then smiled and her brown eyes brightened up as she gazed at the picture of her daughter’s father. She was quite certain that the sight of him from back then, made her smile more now than it had before he came back.

Steve was finally getting to have everything she could have wanted for him. He was getting a chance to live his life now. And this fact, made her truly happy, happier than she could have ever imagined it would. As well as grateful.

He was on a mission now for SHIELD, and had been gone for a day. Peggy would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t a little worried about his safety. Though she fully believed that he would handle the mission and do the job to the best of his abilities.

As he always did.

He had completed his mission in back in 1945 and he would do so again. This time however, would be different, as he would come home much sooner.

Peggy was then shaken from her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring, followed by a knock on the door. And when she made her way over to the door, she was greeted by the face of Trip on the other side.

“Hello Trip.”

“Hi Peggy,” Trip said. “How are you doing today?”

“Very well, thank you,” Peggy said, moving aside to let Trip into the house.

She then moved to give the young man a hug since she hadn’t seen him in a few weeks, due to him being away on assignments.

“Good,” Trip said. “Is Mandy around?”

“She is. She’s downstairs.”

“Thank you,” Trip said. As he headed for the door to the basement, knowing the layout of the house very well. Seeing that he had been coming to Peggy’s since he was a child.

Once he was downstairs, Trip walked into the main area of the basement and quickly spotted Amanda in the middle of the room. In a clear space where was she practicing her balance by holding herself in a handstand against the wall behind her.

“Oh man, girl. You got rid of the pool table. I loved that thing,” Trip said, announcing his presence.

Amanda then opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, and moved herself back into a standing position. 

“Sorry, Trip. I needed the room,” Amanda said. “Lucky for you, it’s still here. It’s just in Grandpa’s old den.”

Trip’s eyes then looked over in the direction of the den that was on the far side of the basement. The room that Peggy’s late husband would frequently occupy when he was alive.

“Ah. Then all is well.”

“Why you wanted to play some pool?”

“Yeah, girl. Relieve old times, you know?”

“I do,” Amanda said, reminiscing about the family gatherings they would have. Usually at Christmas when the kids would come down to the rec room to play. “Remember when your grandfather and Uncle Dugan were playing pool that one time when we were kids.”

“How could I forget? Man those guys got crazy when they were together.”

Amanda then let out a laugh. “They were unbelievable.”

“We’ll play for them sometime.”

“Count on it.”

“We have had some good times in this house. Haven’t we?” Trip questioned, looking around the room.

The two agents then looked around at the house they had spent very memorable moments of the childhood in. Filled with many games, including that of hide and seek and even ones where they would pretend to be on adventures. Just like the ones their grandparents had actually gone on.

“Yeah,” Amanda said. “We certainly have.”

“Remember when you used to be able to fit in that dumbwaiter over there?”

Amanda then looked in the direction of where the old dumbwaiter was and laughed. “You bet I do. Why did you guys always make me go in there anyway?”

“Oh I don’t know, Mandy. Maybe because you were the smallest.”

“Uh-huh I thought so.”

“Well actually, I think it was because you were the bravest.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, girl. You were tiny but fearless.”

“Tiny but fearless, I like that,” Amanda mused.

Trip then let out a chuckle “Now why did you ask me to come over?”

“Well, I wanted to ask you for a favor.”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“Well….” Amanda then paused and went over to the stairs. To make sure the basement door was closed before she continued. Which earned her a puzzled look from Trip in the process.

“Mandy, whatcha doing?”

“Just checking,” Amanda said, walking back over to the place she was standing before. “Peggy has ears like a bat I swear.”

“Come on girl.”

Amanda giggled. “No Trip, I’m being serious. Besides, I really don’t want her to hear what I’m about to say just yet.”

“Okay. So what is it?”

“You know how my grandparents never really got a chance to be together? Besides having my mom really?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Well, you see they were going to meet up at the Stork Club and have their date after the Valkyrie mission….but well, he never made it,” Amanda explained. “And, I want to give that back to them. Give them their dance.”

“Wow, damn girl.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Amanda, you really are the best granddaughter. You know that, right?”

“I just want to give them something they deserved to have a long ago,” Amanda said, pulling some loose hair from her ponytail behind her ear. “And show them how much I love them.”

 “Well, girl. I think that will do just that.”

“I hope so. So you don’t think it’s a totally crazy idea?” Amanda questioned, half thinking she was crazy for wanting to do all this. As well as worried that her good intentions, would only add to her grandparents’ pain. And the last thing she wanted to do was cause them more heartache.

“Nah, Mandy. I think it’s a wonderful idea. Really.”   

“So you’ll help then?”

“Of course I will. I’m not going to miss being a part of this.”

Amanda then gave him a bright smile “Thank you, Trip.”

“No problem,” Trip said. “So what do you want to do first?”

“Well, we’ll need to find a place. Like a ballroom or an event room. Something we can rent. Then I want to find some World War II decorations and catering of course,” Amanda said, organizing her thoughts aloud.

“Wow. So we’re going all out.”

“For them. Yes.”

“Your grandparents are going to be so happy.”

“I hope so,” Amanda said. “Speaking of the grandparents. This is a secret, okay? Don’t mention any of this to them. I really want this to be a surprise.”

“Got it. I won’t say anything. Not to worry,” Trip replied with a nod. “Now when do you want this surprise to take place?”

“How about in two weeks or so?” Amanda said. “If we can get the space by then.”

 “I think I may have a line on that.”

“Great.”

“So two weeks,” Trip repeated, formalizing the plans.

“Two weeks.”

The two of them then continued to work out some of the details for Amanda’s surprise for her grandparents. Before they decided to leave the house, and go grab some lunch. And see about getting a space, wanting to get that done as soon as possible.

As they headed to the front door, they spotted Peggy in the living room, watching a movie.

“Hey Grandma,” Amanda greeted.

“Hi darling,” Peggy said. “Where are you two off to?”

“We’re just going to grab some lunch. We’ll be back later.”

Peggy eyes then flickered between the two of them. Before she looked back at her granddaughter with raised eyebrows.

“Oh. Is there anything you might want to tell me?”

“I think that’s it,” Amanda said with a shrug.

“Trip, is she being truthful with me?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Uh-huh. Likely story,” Peggy said, eyeing her granddaughter again.

Amanda then let out a long sigh. “Grandma, come on. I’ll tell you when you need to know.”

“Ah-ha! So there is something?” Peggy questioned as the young woman walked over to her.

“Yes,” Amanda said.

“I knew it.”

“I know,” Amanda said with a laugh. “You always know. But trust me when I say you’ll love this.”

“But now I’m intrigued, darling.”

Amanda then shook her head “no.” She wasn’t going to spill. “All in good time, Grandma. All in good time.”

“Oh all right,” Peggy said, giving her granddaughter a kiss on the cheek. “You two have fun.”

“Thanks Grandma,” Amanda said. As her and Trip headed for the door again, waving to Peggy as they went.                                                                 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, it was Saturday night. And Amanda’s surprise for her grandparents was well in motion.

Between the two of them, Trip and Amanda had managed to rent a space, arranged for the food, and had gotten the decorations all set up. As well as anything else that they envisioned Steve and Peggy needing for their date. Trip even managed to dig up his grandparents’ old record player and found some great 1940’s music. Something that he was very proud of himself for doing.

So everything was all set, and would be ready for them when they arrived. Now all Amanda had to do was get her grandparents to the location of date. The twenty-five-year-old couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces when they walked into the event room they had rented for the night and saw everything. She so hoped that they would enjoy finally getting to have their date, after so many years.

Amanda was also thankful that her surprise, had in fact remained a surprised. Though she knew that both her grandparents were very curious, as to where exactly she was taking them tonight. That’s what she got when dealing with a former agent and a solider, who as a general rule weren’t fond of surprises. Which Amanda of course, understood and played it as cool as possible. Luckily for her, they hadn’t pestered her about it too much over the last two weeks.

The young woman then put in her earrings as she leaned over the sink in the bathroom, before moving to put on her red lipstick.

Then after fixing her hair one last time, Amanda left the bathroom and made her way over to her grandmother’s room and knocked on the door.

“Grandma, are you ready?”

“Yes. Give me one moment darling,” Peggy’s voice called out from the room.

Amanda then leaned against the wall and waited for a minute or two. Before she couldn’t contain herself anymore and knocked on the door again.

“Grandma.”

A minute later, the door opened and Peggy gave her granddaughter a slightly scolding look that quickly turned to one of amusement.

“Amanda Margaret.”

“What?” Amanda asked, upon being middle named.

Peggy then let out a laugh and reached out to squeeze her granddaughter’s chin twice.

“Have some patience. Will you, darling? I’m ready now.”

“I know, I know. I just don’t want to be late.”

“Oh Amanda. We won’t be late. Unlike that of a certain granddaughter of mine who didn’t have any problem keeping her mother and all of us waiting eight days passed her due date, before said granddaughter finally arrived. Isn’t that right, young lady?”

Amanda then put her hands on her hips and gave her grandmother a look for bringing up that story again. As it was a story, her family would occasionally remind her about whenever she was anxious about being on time for something.

“I’ll remember to apologize to Mom for my tardiness next time I talk to her,” Amanda said, turning to walk down the hallway. “Come on, Trip will be here soon.”

“Ah. So we’re not running late after all.”

Amanda then turned around to face Peggy as she reached the stairs. “Oh Grandma, come on. I’m just excited.”

“I know, darling,” Peggy said. “I’m just teasing you.”

“Haha, you’re very funny,” Amanda said. “Though a guess I am being a bit dramatic.”

“Just a bit, darling. But you come by that honestly.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, you’ve met your grandfather.”

“Are you saying that Steve is dramatic?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, darling.”

Amanda then let out a laugh and shook her head in amusement. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“As you should. I love him but the man is dramatic…. It is great to see you this excited though. I like seeing you like this, Amanda,” Peggy said, as they walked down the stairs.

Which was true, nothing made Peggy happier than seeing that the people she loved were happy, especially her children and grandchildren. And since she lived with Amanda, and knew all too well the struggles and stresses that her granddaughter faced in her line of work. It was nice to see her be the funny and happy girl that Peggy knew she was underneath the dedicated agent. As it reminded her of when Amanda was little girl, running around, causing all sorts of mischief.

Amanda then glanced back at Peggy with a smile on her face. “Thanks, Grandma. And I think tonight will make you very happy as well.”

“Oh, I am intrigued.”

“I know. You won’t have to wait too much longer now,” Amanda assured.

“About time. You’ve been keeping an old woman waiting long enough,” Peggy said, then something occurred to her. “So is Steve meeting us there?”

“Yes, he is.”

As they reached the foyer, Peggy stared at her granddaughter’s face, wondering what the surprise could be. Whatever it was, she was certain that she would love it. Though she normally wasn’t one for surprises, being a former spy in all. But for the sake of Amanda, she could deal with a surprise. 

Peggy then gave a nod. “Don’t worry, darling. I won’t pry.”

“Thank you.” Amanda then looked down at her grandmother’s nice purple dress “And Grandma.”

“Yes, darling?”

“You look beautiful.”

“As do you, Amanda,” Peggy said. “The red lipstick does suit you.”

“Thanks. You won’t know the relief I felt when I realized I could pull it off, like you and Mom.”

Peggy then let out a chuckle as she sat down on the couch.

The two then waited in the living room for a few minutes until finally there was a knock on the door. Which prompted Amanda to stand up and dart over to it. And when she got there, Amanda then paused to adjust the strap on her dress that had fallen before she answered the door.

Upon answering it, she saw Trip’s eyes widen as he laid eyes on her.  

“Damn girl.”

Amanda tilted her head slightly, since she thought he was just being “Trip” by saying that.

“Thanks?”

“No really. I mean it. You look beautiful, Mandy,” Trip assured.

“Well, thank you.”

Peggy then appeared from behind Amanda and proceeded to announce her presence by greeting the young man. “Hello Trip.”

“Good evening, Peggy,” Trip greeted. “Are you two ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

Amanda then took Peggy’s arm to help her grandmother over to the car.

Once they were all in the car and on the way to the location, Peggy then glanced between Trip in the front seat and her granddaughter, who was sitting next to her in the back before speaking.

 “So how is SHIELD treating you, Trip?”

“Very well.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Peggy said “And I hear you’ve been helping my granddaughter with tonight.”

“I have indeed.”

Then after a brief pause, Peggy resumed the conversation. “And what do you think of Amanda’s dress? Doesn’t she look beautiful?”

“Yes, Ma’am. Very beautiful.”

Meanwhile, Amanda looked over at her grandmother with a slight glare, and waited for Peggy to look her way before mouthing “stop it.” The older woman then just smiled with a little nod and reached over to pat her granddaughter’s leg.

Then after a few more minutes of driving, they finally arrived at their destination. At which point Trip parked the car, and turned around in his seat to face the two ladies.

“We’re here.”                                                                      

* * *

 

Inside the building, Steve paced around the lobby of a hotel, while he waited for Peggy and their granddaughter to arrive.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long as by the time he felt like he was going to wear down the stone floor. Steve saw his family, plus Trip walk through the door.

“Hello Steve.”

“Hi,” Steve greeted.  

“You seem nervous,” Peggy noted.

“Well, that may be,” Steve said. While glancing over at their granddaughter who had just came over to them. “But only because this one has been so secretive.” 

“Hey,” Amanda said, speaking up. “It’s a surprise. Besides you’ll know what it is soon. So relax. We’ll be a right back. Come on, Trip.”

Trip then followed Amanda over to the counter so they could check in. And as they walked away, Peggy’s eyes followed them and when she turned back to Steve, she gave a little laugh.

“She’s a funny one, our granddaughter.”

“That she is,” Steve agreed. “So do you have any idea what she has planned for us tonight?”

Peggy smiled, like she had a feeling what it was but wasn’t quite sure if her suspicions were correct “I may. Though I think for Amanda’s sake, we should wait for her to show us.”

“I agree. I can tell she’s been working hard on this. Whatever it is.”

“She most certainly has.”

A few moments later, the other two walked back over to them and Amanda held up a key card.

“We’re all ready.”

“Shall we?” Steve questioned, offering his arm to Peggy.

After she took it, Peggy turned to their granddaughter. “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s get a move on, Amanda.”

“And I’m the impatient one?” Amanda countered with a wink.

“Very funny darling,” Peggy said with a sigh, as she gestured for Amanda to keep walking.

The four of the then all headed over to the elevator. And once they arrived on the correct floor, the group continued on down the hall to an event room.

“Amanda, over here,” Trip said, when he spotted the room number.

 “We’re here,” Amanda announced, turning back to her grandparents.

Steve and Peggy then nodded in reply, letting her know that they were ready for the surprise. Amanda then nodded towards Trip and moved used her key card. And once they heard a click, the younger two then moved to pull the door open. Once the double doors opened, Steve and Peggy got their first look at their surprise. Then upon entering the room, they were greeted by the sight of a nicely decorated room, complete with World War II decorations. And as they looked to the side of the room, there was a table set for two with a dinner already there, waiting for them. Which left the middle completely available for dancing.

“Amanda,” Peggy said in an astonished tone.

The twenty-five-year-old then smiled and rubbed her hands together as she followed her grandparents further into the room and watched as they looked around at everything.

“Surprise!” Amanda said. “I know it’s not the Stork Club but… I hope you guys like it okay.”

“You did all this for us,” Steve said in awe.

“Of course I did,” Amanda said. “I do kind of owe my life to the two of you. And I know you guys never got to have a proper date so.”

Peggy then turned to look at her granddaughter with her hand over her heart. Before she went over to the young woman and pulled her into a hug. Completely amazed by the gift Amanda had given them.

“Oh Amanda. This is quite possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, darling.”

The young woman smiled, as she hugged her grandmother tight. And as they pulled away, Amanda noticed Peggy wipe a tear away from her eye.

“My pleasure. I just wanted you guys to have something you deserved to have a long time ago.”

“Thank you, Amanda,” Steve said, pulling her into a hug as well. “I can’t believe you did all this.”

“You’re welcome,” Amanda said. Then as she glanced over at Peggy again, she saw her grandmother wipe another tear from her eyes. “Grandma, are you okay?”

“Of course I am. I just don’t know what to say.”

“Well, you could say that you’ll join me for a dance,” Steve said. “I believe we do have one withstanding.”

“Well, how could I say no to that?” Peggy replied. “Yes, of course I will.”

“Awe, look at you two,” Amanda said, enjoying the scene right in front of her. She had done well.

“We couldn’t have done it without you, Mandy,” Steve said, truly grateful. “I take it our trip to New York inspired this gesture.”

“It may have had something to do with it,” Amanda told him with a wink.

“And you gave it a dramatic flair no less,” Peggy said. “See, Steve, that’s something she gets from you.”

Steve then looked over at Peggy with a puzzled face, before he chuckled.   

“Anything for the two of you,” Amanda said. “Okay, so dinner is served and room service will bring up dessert in the bit. And music, music.”

“I got it, Mandy,” Trip said, going over to the record player and soon 1940’s band music began to fill the room.

“This is all so impressive, darling,” Peggy commented. Still not over the whole thing.

“Thank you,” the twenty-five-year-old said, “Trip, helped too.”

Trip then waved over to them and gave a nod, which Steve and Peggy returned as a silent thank you.

“And Mom of course.”

“You called your mom?” Steve questioned.

“Yes, of course I did. She sends her love.” Amanda then pulled out her phone to check the time. “And yes, its 8’o clock, exactly. We’re making perfect time. Trip we should probably be going.”

“You’re not staying…?” Steve questioned.

“Nah. You two should enjoy your date. I’ll be back later. Plus Trip and I have our own plans,” Amanda explained. 

“See you later, darling,” Peggy said with a nod.

Amanda then walked over to her grandparents and pulled them into a semi-group hug. And when the hug ended, the young woman gave them one last smile.  

“All right, have fun you two. Not too much fun though,” Amanda said with a giggle. And then knitted her eyebrows when she began to feel awkward for her word choice.

Luckily, her grandparents paid it no mind. And just gave a chuckle and waved as the other two left the room.

Steve then let out a long breath as soon as the door shut. “Well, here we are.”

“Here we are.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening, Steve and Peggy are finally getting their dance! Lots more Steggy to come next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

All the Time in the World

Chapter 13

_Steve then let out a long breath as soon as the door shut. “Well, here we are.”_

_“Here we are.”_

A little while later, Steve and Peggy were sitting at the table enjoying a lovely dinner, followed by dessert.  

Once Steve finished his ice cream, he looked up just in time to see Peggy finish hers. And when her eyes met his, he offered her a smile.

“She really is a sweetheart for doing all this for us. Amanda is.”

“She is that,” Peggy agreed. “Our daughter certainly did well with that one.”

“She did.”

“Speaking of Amanda, I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve taking quite a shine to our granddaughter.”

Steve shrugged as he smiled, thinking about Amanda and how much he was enjoying getting to know her. “Well, I can’t help it, Peggy. She is our granddaughter.”

“She is quite something,” Peggy said, finding it adorable just how quickly Amanda had managed to wrap Steve around her little finger.

Then after a beat, Steve spoke again. “And well, she does remind me of you.”  

Peggy then chuckled as she put down her glass, after taking another sip.

“Funny. I was going to say she reminds me of you,” Peggy said.

“Really?”

“Oh yes. She’s always so dramatic, remember?”

Steve then raised both his eyebrows and let out a laugh. “Well, I guess I can’t deny that. For either of us.”

“You most certainly can’t. No.”

“What about Sarah?” Steve asked.

“What about her?”

“Who does she remind you of?”

Peggy paused as she thought about it. “Both of us I suppose.”

“I got her letter today.”

“And?”

“It was beautiful, Peggy. Just beautiful,” Steve said. “She told me….She told me that I’ve been her hero since she was a kid. Is that true?”  

“Of course it is,” Peggy said. “You are her hero, Steve.”  

“I imagine you would be too though,” Steve said, thinking that after all, Peggy did raise Sarah. It would only make sense that she would look up to her mother.

“Well yes, but I would tell her to clean her room, you see,” Peggy said, knowing that Sarah did admire her greatly. Especially now that she was a mother herself. “It was just different with you Steve. Always had been, for many reasons…Sarah used to draw pictures of you, you know.”

“She did?”

“Oh yes,” Peggy said. “I still have them somewhere. You really were her hero, Steve. Always.”

Steve nodded, as he felt the all too familiar emotions that were associated with Sarah, rise up again.

“Well, I’m honored.”

“As you should be,” Peggy said. “She has great taste, our daughter.”

 “I really do like the sound of that,” Steve said.

“Of what?”

“Our daughter,” Steve said. “I just like saying it, Peggy. I don’t know…it’s just incredible.”

“I know. And I’m so happy you two finally have the chance to get to know one another.”

“Me too,” Steve said, truly looking forward to getting to know their daughter better. “What about us?”

“What about us?”

“We finally made it, Peg.”

Peggy then looked around at their surroundings and soon a smile appeared on her face.

“We have indeed.”

“I knew we would.”

“Oh?” Peggy questioned.

“Well, I hoped we would,” Steve said, as him and Peggy both let out a chuckle. And as the moment passed she noticed a sudden shift in his demeanor.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Steve said. And when he met Peggy’s eyes again he saw that she was giving him a look. Clearly not buying that reply at all. “I went there. While I was in New York. The Stork club.”

Peggy then took in a long breath and gave a nod. “So have I.”

“You have? When?”

“When I first arrived in New York after the war. Never did go in though, I couldn’t,” Peggy said, remembering that day very well.

“I’m so sorry, Peggy,” Steve said, feeling as though he couldn’t apologize to her enough.

“Don’t be.”

“I know it wasn’t my fault. Not really, but I….” Steve said, taking in a breath as he continued. “You were happy though, weren’t you?”

Peggy then just looked into his eyes. And saw the lingering guilt that she knew he would have for quite some time. Maybe for the rest of his life. It was also a look that she knew all too well. As she was sure that same look, had crept onto her face multiple times over the years.

After all, how could it not? It was impossible not to think about the dance they should have had all those years ago, and the life that almost certainly would have followed. Even though, they could never be certain of that and could only wonder. 

A smile then appeared on her lips, as she continued to look into Steve’s eyes. Seeing the man she had fallen in love with shinning though. It was something that she had always loved about him. In that, underneath all the inner turmoil that was still relatively new to him. His primary concern was not about him. It was about something more than himself. And in this case, it was about her.

 “Yes, I was happy. I certainly have a lot to be grateful for. With Sarah, my husband, our two other children. Great friends and family,” Peggy said. “But I never forgot you of course. And I want you to know, that did think about it. What that date would have been like. Amongst other things.”

“That makes two of us,” Steve said.

Peggy smiled sadly as she reached out across the table and took his hand.

“Hey…The war’s over, Steve. And none of us can go back. All we can do is our best. And sometimes the best that we can do is to start over.”

“I know you’re right,” Steve admitted with a sigh. As he rubbed his thumb over her hand. “Doesn’t mean I won’t wonder what could have happened with us though.”

“That’s another thing we have in common,” Peggy said, and then licked her lips. “For what it’s worth. I think we would have done well.”

“Yeah?”

Peggy nodded. “I would hope so anyway. As long as you weren’t too dramatic.”

Steve then let out a laugh. “Fair enough….Hey, do you think it’s about time we…?”

“What?” Peggy questioned, though she knew full well where he was going with this.

“Well, we’re here. And I believe I still owe my Best Girl a dance.”

“Yes, I do believe that you do.”

Steve then stood up and walked over to Peggy’s side of the table. Before extending his hand to help her up. “Shall we?

The two then moved out into the middle of the room and began to have their long awaited dance, as 1940’s band music played in the background.

For a while there was no other sound in the room with the exception of the music. As the two swayed in place, all the while staring into each other’s eyes. And from the looks that they gave each other, it was clear that they were both equally caught up in the moment. After all this time, they were finally here.

“You’re better at this then you think,” Peggy remarked.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Steve said. “But there’s still a chance I might step on your toes.”

Peggy chuckled. “So what do you think of this? Our dance?”

“I think…its better than I could have possible imagined.”

“It is. It’s perfect.”

“Yes, it is,” Steve agreed.

The Captain then gave her a quick, but a sweet kiss on the cheek. To which, Peggy responded to by resting her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he tightened his arms around her.                                                                       

* * *

 Meanwhile, outside the event room, Trip and Amanda poured out of the elevator after coming back from getting dinner.

“Mandy put your shoes back on,” Trip said. When Amanda exited the elevator right after him, holding her heels in her hands instead of wearing them.  

“No way. My feet hurt.”

Trip then shook his head and laughed. “Come on girl. We’re in a hotel.”

“Oh all right. Come here,” The young woman said, gesturing for him to come back over to her.

Once he was closer, Amanda proceeded to use his shoulder as a support while she put her heels back on.

“There you go,” Trip said, and then let out a little laugh. “Are you going to live there, Mandy?”

“Yeah, what’s a couple blisters, anyway.”

 “Well, I hate to bring it up, but you do heal fast.”

“Okay, you may have a point,” Amanda said. “But I can still complain about the shoes.”

“Hey, complain all you want.”

The two of them then continued down the hallway until they reached the event room.

“I hope they’ve been having a good time,” Amanda said, as she moved to open the door.

After the door clicked, signaling that it had unlocked, the twenty-five-year-old slowly pushed it open and stuck her head inside, wanting to be as quiet as possible. Not wanting to interrupt the date unless it seemed like a good time to do so. Then as her eyes glanced over the room, a smile appeared on her face at the sight of her grandparents dancing. For a minute there, Amanda froze in place, feeling just completely awestruck. It didn’t matter that Peggy looked much older than Steve now, while he remained young. They were simply Steve and Peggy. And that was all that mattered.  

Outside in the hallway, their granddaughter wiped her eyes as she continued to watch her grandparents from across the room. It was simply incredible for her to see this, knowing that she helped make it possible.

“Damn,” Trip whispered, as he managed to get a glance inside.

“What?”

“Mandy, don’t be modest. You did that for them.”

“Yeah….I guess I did,” Amanda replied, still mesmerized by the sight.

“You did.”

Amanda then carefully reached into her purse, while keeping the door propped open with her back. And once her phone was in her hands, Amanda quietly held it up and took a picture of her grandparents. Then not wanting to disturb the moment for them, she slowly slipped back out into the hallway.

“Come on,” Amanda whispered. “Let’s give them some more time alone.”

Trip nodded and then followed Amanda down the hallway back to the elevator to let Steve and Peggy enjoy their date, for a while longer. And as they stepped foot inside the elevator, Amanda composed a text to her mother that included the picture she had just taken, along with the caption: “Your parents are too adorable for words.”                                                                       

* * *

  _January 7 th, 1951 _

_Little Sarah Carter dashed into the living room of her house in Manhattan, that she shared with her mother and Angie. And crawled underneath an armchair, figuring that would be a good place to hide. Once she was position, the newly turned five-year-old then waited until she saw a familiar pair of army boots enter the room._

_“Sarah Louise Carter, where are you?” Dum Dum’s voice called._

_Dugan had come over earlier that morning for Sarah’s birthday, and had volunteered to watch the little girl while Peggy and Angie were both out of the house. So he had taken to entertaining his honorary niece with a very exciting game of hide and seek._

_“Are you here?” Dugan questioned as he opened a closet door. “No… Huh? Where could Sarah be?”_

_Sarah then giggled a little and quickly put her hand over her mouth. From across the room, Dugan heard the little girl laugh, and a smile appeared on his face. Though he continued to act as though he hadn’t heard her. Not wanting to spoil her fun._

_He then continued to look all around the room. With the exception the armchair, where he knew Sarah to be hiding. Until he stood in the middle of the room and sighed._

_“Well, I can’t find her. Might as well take a nap,” Dugan said. As he plopped himself down in the armchair._

_Once Sarah felt her uncle sit in the chair, she wiggled out from underneath it and stood up. To see Dugan sitting there, leaning back in the chair with his eyes closed, until the little girl patted his arm._

_“Uncle Dum Dum, I’m right here.”_

_Dugan’s eyes then snapped opened as turned his head in her direction. “Hey!! There she is.”_

_“Surprise!!” Sarah said, completely convinced that he honesty couldn’t find her._

_“Well done, Sarah. You hid so well.”_

_“Thank you, Uncle Dum Dum.”_

_“And so polite to,” Dugan commented. “So tell me, Sarah. Are you excited for your party?”_

_“Yeah!!”_

_“Yeah?” Dugan questioned, reaching out to tickle the little girl._

_“Yes, Uncle Dum Dum.”_

_“Yeah,” the Howling Commando said, managing to tickle Sarah one last time. “Hey, can you show me how old you are?”_

_Sarah then stopped giggling and held up one hand, showing him how old she was._

_“Very good, Sarah! You can count better than I can some days,” Dugan said, giving her a wink._

_“Uncle Dum Dum, did you bring me a present?” Sarah asked, changing the subject._

_“Hmm. A present? Did I bring you a present?” Dugan mused. “Was I suppose too?”_

_“Yes, silly. It’s my birthday,” Sarah said._

_“Is that so?”_

_“Uh-huh.”_

_“Why of course I got you a present, Sarah. It’s waiting in the kitchen with the others.”_

_“Yay!!” Sarah said. As she jumped up and down a few times, before she wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you, Uncle Dum Dum.”_

_“You’re very welcome, sweetie,” Dugan said, hugging the little girl. Then as he pulled back, he gave her a small poke on the nose. “Hey, would you like to play airplane?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“All right, little girl.” Dugan then got out of the chair and waited for Sarah to stand up on it, before getting into position. “Hop on.”_

_Sarah then jumped onto Dugan’s back for a piggyback ride. “Yay!!! Airplane.”_

_“Hold on, Sarah. Airplane is taking off.”_

_The little girl then giggled as Dugan took her around the room, making airplane sounds._

_“Sarah, stretch your arms out. We’re going around the coffee table now.”_

_Steve then did as she was told while Dugan kept her legs in place as they made a circle around a coffee table. The Howling Commando then let out a laugh as he listened to Sarah’s squeals of delight as they continued to play their game._

_Then a few minutes later, Angie appeared in the doorway, having just come back from a rehearsal._

_“Hello!” She greeted, as she stood in the doorway._

_The other two then turned to face the sound of the voice, and a bright smile appeared on Sarah’s face at the sight of her aunt._

_“Auntie Angie! You’re home.”_

_“Of course I am, honey,” Angie said. “I couldn’t be late for your party, now could I?”_

_Sarah then shook her head “no” in reply._

_“So what have you two been doing?”_

_“Playing,” Sarah answered, rather excitedly. “Auntie Angie, do you want to play with us?”_

_“Sure, sweetie. I’d love to. Let me go put my stuff away, first. Okay?”_

_“Okay!”_

_Angie then left the doorway and disappeared down the hallway to go put her stuff away. While Dugan and Sarah resumed their game of airplane for a few more minutes. Until they heard the door open again, followed by the sound of Peggy’s voice._

_“Mommy!” Sarah called, upon hearing her mother’s voice._

_“Come on, Sarah. Let’s go see your mommy.” Dugan then made his way from the living room to the foyer, while continuing to make airplane sounds._

_In the foyer, Peggy was joined by her mother, Elizabeth, who had come from England to visit for the holidays and had stayed for Sarah’s birthday. Along with Peggy’s father, William who was currently taking his afternoon nap in the guestroom._

_“Mommy!!” Sarah greeted. “Nana! You’re back.”_

_Peggy then turned her attention from her mother to her daughter. And smiled upon seeing the five-year-old, being piggybacked by Dugan._

_“Hello, darling,” Peggy greeted. “Have you and Timothy been having fun?”_

_“His name is Uncle Dum Dum, Mommy,” Sarah said._

_“Right, of course,” Peggy said, as she exchanged smiles with Dugan._

_“Oh we’ve been having lots of fun, Peggy. Haven’t we, Sarah?”_

_“Yeah!” Sarah said, happily. As Dugan lowed himself and carefully guided Sarah off his back._

_Then just the little girl’s feet hit the ground, Elizabeth called her granddaughter over. “Sarah. Come give me a hug. Nana missed you.”_

_“I missed you too, Nana,” Sarah said, after bouncing over to her grandmother._

_“Come here, sweetheart,” Elizabeth said, showering Sarah with hugs and kisses while Peggy and Dugan talked amongst themselves._

_As the little girl remained in her grandmother’s arms, she glanced over and finally noticed the large box that Peggy was currently passing over to Dugan._

_“Is that my cake?!”_

_“Yes, Sarah. I got your favorite,” Peggy said. As Dugan disappeared down the hallway with the box._

_“Yay!! When can I have some?” Sarah asked, expectantly._

_“Soon, darling. After the party starts,” Peggy said. As she approached them, and ran her fingers through her daughter’s curls._

_Elizabeth then rubbed her granddaughter’s shoulders to get her attention. “Sarah, would you like to come help me wake up your grandfather from his nap.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Come along, then,” Elizabeth said, taking Sarah by the hand as they walked down the hallway._

_After they left, Peggy then moved to hang up her winter coat. Before she made her way down the hallway as well and up the stairs to her bedroom. And on the way there, she could hear the sounds of her parents and daughter having a conversation in the guestroom_

_Then once she was in her room, Peggy began to freshen up for the party. All the while, thinking about her daughter. She couldn’t believe her little girl was already five-years-old. It seemed like only yesterday she was bringing a newborn Sarah, home from the hospital. The last five years had certainly been an adventure for Peggy, between work and motherhood. But she was enjoying every minute of it. Especially the minutes she got to spend with her daughter. There was no greater joy for Peggy then coming home from a mission, and seeing Sarah’s smiling face when she entered the house._

_Peggy then turned towards the door when she heard it crack open. And a moment later, Sarah, now dressed in her powder blue party dress, came bounding into the room._

_“Mommy!”_

_“Sarah, my darling girl,” Peggy said, scooping her daughter up in her arms. “Mummy was just thinking about you.”_

_“You were?”_

_“Of course. I was just thinking about when you were a little baby,” Peggy said, smoothing the little girl’s hair._

_“I’m not a baby, Mommy. I’m a big girl.”_

_“That’s quite right, Sarah. You are a big girl,” Peggy said. “And look how pretty you are. I like your party dress.”_

_“Auntie Angie helped me.”_

_“She did?” The agent questioned “Did you tell Auntie Angie, thank you?”_

_“Yeah. She put the ribbon in my hair,” Sarah said, reaching up to the ribbon that now tied back a portion of her hair._

_“It’s looks lovely, Sarah,” Peggy said. “Absolutely lovely. I love you so much, darling.”_

_“I love you too, Mommy.” Sarah then wrapped her arms tighter around Peggy’s neck to give her a hug. “Mommy?”_

_“Yes, darling?”_

_“Can I wear your lipstick?”_

_Peggy then gave a chuckle. “I don’t know about that. But Mummy has a better idea.”_

_“What?”_

_The young woman then carried her daughter over to her vanity and reached for a bottle of perfume. “Hold out your hands, Sarah.”_

_Sarah then held out her hands, like she had seen her mother do numerous times. And allowed Peggy to spray the insides of her wrists with the perfume._

_“Thank you, Mommy.”_

_“You’re quite welcome, darling,” Peggy said, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “Oh that reminds me. I have a gift for you.”_

_Peggy then set Sarah back down on the ground and reached into a drawer of the vanity for a box. Before she went over to her daughter, and opened it, revealing the sliver locket inside._

_“A locket! I love it,” Sarah said. “Mommy, put it on me.”_

_“Sarah, what do you say?”_

_“Please.”_

_Peggy then nodded and proceeded to put the necklace on her daughter._

_“There you are,” Peggy said. “See, it even says your name, Sarah.”_

_“It’s so pretty, Mommy.”_

_“Yes it is,” Peggy said, taking her daughter’s hand. “Well, come along, darling. I believe your guests should be arriving soon.”_

* * *

 Present Day

A few months after their date, Steve and Peggy sat in her dining room in the midst of a pleasant conversation. While they enjoyed the warmth provided by the fireplace on the cold January evening.

As well as each other’s company. Which was especially nice, considering that it was a very important day for the both of them. Their daughter’s sixty-sixth birthday.

“I can’t believe she’s sixty-six-years old today,” Peggy remarked, while looking at a picture taken of Sarah at her fifth birthday. “It seems like only yesterday I was bringing her home from the hospital.”

“I can imagine,” Steve said, knowing a little something about that. Since physically, he looked like he would have when Sarah was a baby.

“I’m so proud of her though, Steve,” Peggy said. “She’s an incredible person.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Steve said. Thoroughly enjoying seeing Peggy’s maternal side. “You did raise her.”

“Steve, you’re too kind,” the older woman said. “But I can’t all the credit for Sarah. After all, she does share DNA with you.”

Steve then gave her a smile, as his thoughts drifted back to their conversation when he first found out about Sarah. “She does… Sometimes, I can’t believe she’s actually our daughter.”

“Really? In what way?”

“You know what I mean, Peggy.”

Peggy chuckled. “I do. But tell me anyway.”

Steve then took a breath as he gathered his thoughts.

“I don’t know, Peggy. It’s just out of all the things that happened while I was in the ice or could have happened. Finding out that you and I have a daughter and grandchildren together was truly amazing.”

At this, Peggy gave a nod, as she moved to take a sip of her tea. “I’m sure our daughter would be very happy to hear you say that.”

“Have you spoken with her today?”

“Of course,” Peggy said. “You should give her a call, Steve.”

“Oh, well. I guess I could. I did send her a birthday card though,” Steve said, stuttering a bit as it occurred to him how big speaking to his daughter would be.

“Steve, it’s her birthday,” Peggy said. “Call your daughter. If not for me, or Sarah, do it for yourself.”

Steve sighed, knowing she was right. As per usual his Best Girl was right, it was about time he gave Sarah a call.

 “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good,” Peggy said, reaching out to give his hand a reassuring squeeze. “You’ll be fine. Trust me on that.”

“I do,” Steve said, squeezing her hand back. Then after a brief pause he spoke again. “So I believe you were going to tell me about her fifth birthday?”

“Oh yes,” Peggy said, remembering that she was just about to tell him that particular story. “Well, on her fifth birthday, our darling daughter decided to ask her Uncle Howard for a pony.”

“Oh boy.”

“Oh boy, is right,” Peggy said. “Howard was willing. But I put a stop to it, reminding him it would be ridiculous. As she was five and would lose interest in the pony in a matter of weeks.”

Steve laughed, imaging the scene Peggy was describing to him.

“That was probably a good call on your part.”

“Definitely. Oh Howard and the boys,” Peggy said, referring to The Howling Commandos. “They certainly did love to spoil Sarah.”

“Sounds like it,” Steve said, truly grateful that his daughter had his dear friends there while she was growing up. Even if they went a tad overboard with spoiling her.  

Then just before either one of them could say another word. They heard the front door open, followed by sounds of crashing about. “Grandma, I’m home.”

“We’re in here, dear,” Peggy said.

After a few more seconds passed, the young agent appeared in the doorway.

“Oh hi Steve. I didn’t know you were here,” Amanda said. Though she wasn’t completely surprised since he did come over frequently.

“I got here a little while ago,” Steve said. “Is it still snowing out there, Mandy?”

“Oh yes,” Amanda replied with a nod.

The young woman then leaned down to let Peggy give her a kiss on the cheek. “Hi Grandma. How are you doing?”

“Very well, darling,” Peggy said. “How was your assignment?”

“Good,” Amanda said, taking off her scarf as she began to walk in the direction of the kitchen. “I beat the crap out of a guy twice my size. And the mission was successful, so that’s good.”

“Excellent,” Peggy said.

Then as the twenty-five-year-old disappeared into the kitchen, Steve reached over to pick up one of the pictures of Sarah that was laid out on the table. The Captain then smiled as he looked over a recent picture of his daughter in front of the Colosseum. Before he glanced back up and saw Peggy looking in his direction.

“She really is beautiful.”

“She is,” Peggy agreed.

“There’s no telling where she gets her looks from. She’s all you, Peg,” Steve said.

“Well, I’m flattered. But if you ask me, Sarah looks more like you.”

“I don’t know about that, Peg. Look at her.”

“I think you’re being biased,” Peggy said. “There’s some of you in there. Especially with that smile of hers.”

Steve then laughed as he glanced over the picture again. “Nope, I have to disagree and tell you that our daughter looks exactly like you.”

“Oh now you’re just being silly,”

At this moment, Amanda who had just returned from the kitchen, plopped herself down in a chair.

“Well, I think she looks like me.”

Steve and Peggy then turned in her direction as Amanda sipped on her glass of wine with a smirk on her face.

“Very funny, darling,” Peggy said. And then reached out and lifted her granddaughter’s chin up towards her. “Hmm. You do resemble your mum quite strongly though. Don’t you think so, Steve?”

Steve then glanced over at his granddaughter from across the table and nodded. “Oh yes, very much.”

“Now what do you say about helping me get dinner on, young lady?” Peggy asked.

“Sure. You got it.”

“Good girl,” Peggy said, moving to stand with some assistance from her granddaughter.  

“Steve, do you want to join us?” Amanda asked. As the two ladies started towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’ll be right in,” Steve said. “I just have a phone call to make.”

“Okay.”

As Amanda wandered into the kitchen, Peggy lingered in the doorway for a minute and exchanged smiles with him.

Then once he was alone, Steve left the dining room and made his way to Peggy’s study. Upon entering the room, he stood there for a minute as he worked up his courage. Never in his life had he ever been so nervous about something. Not even when he made the decision to crash the plane into the ice or his first call to Peggy after the Battle of New York. This was just so different and unlike anything he ever had to do before.

Steve then took a deep breath, and keep repeating Peggy’s words to him in his head. He could do this. With his resolve firmly in place, Steve moved to grab his phone from his pocket. And after some playing around with it, he found Sarah’s number that Amanda had put in for him a few months prior. Now all that was left to do was to click the call bottom. Which he did without too much hesitation.

Then after a few rings, a voice answered the phone. “Hello.”

At sound of her voice, Steve felt his heart drop down into his stomach as it went into a huge knot. This was his daughter’s voice. This was Sarah.

“Sarah,” he said, finally managing to speak.

“Yeah?” Sarah questioned, not recognizing his voice.

“Oh sorry. I’m….”

Then on the other end of the phone, he heard Sarah suck in her breath. As she realized who this was.

“Dad?” She questioned, as her voice broke a little at the end.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Sarah said. “Wow, I don’t even know what to say.”

“That makes two of us,” Steve said. “I hope you don’t mind me calling. I know it’s late over there.”

“Not at all.”

“Good,” Steve said, feeling completely relieved.

“I’m glad you called,” Sarah assured, still so stunned by the whole thing.

That she didn’t even fully realize that her greatest wish from childhood was coming true.

“Well, I figured it was about time.”

At this, Sarah let out a little laugh “Yes, I think it was.” Then after a brief pause, she continued. “I got your card today. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Steve said with a smile. Though his daughter couldn’t see it. “Sarah?”

“Yeah?”

Steve then took in a deep breath before he continued on. “There are so many things that I want to say to you. That I should say to you. And I really hope that I get the chance...”

The Captain then paused for a minute, waiting to see if his daughter wanted to say something. But, it was clear from the silence on the other end that she was waiting to hear what he had to say.

“Happy Birthday, Sarah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> There you have it. Steve and Peggy finally got their date. And Steve has officially talked with Sarah, and on her birthday no less. Awe!
> 
> Don't worry guys, Steve and Sarah will meet here in a bit. But I hope you all enjoyed the little surprise with the phone call in the meantime. 
> 
> Next chapter: We will be entering the Winter Soldier time frame.


	14. Chapter 14

All the Time in the World

Chapter 14

Three months later.

It was the beginning of April and Steve was more a less settled into the 21st century. It certainly wasn’t always a piece of cake, adjusting, but he was doing his best. At least he was starting to feel more comfortable, like it was home. A feeling that Steve believed was in part due to the fact, that he was finally building a tangible relationship with his daughter. Which truly meant the world to him. The two of them had made a point of keeping in touch via phone and letter since their first phone conversation on Sarah’s birthday. And as promised, Steve was teaching Amanda how to ride a motorcycle and she was getting quite good at it. Though his granddaughter made it known that she preferred her car as a normal mode of transportation. It was all pretty wonderful. And Steve honestly didn’t know what he would do without his family. Transitioning from 1945 to living in the 21st century was hard enough.

He was certain that without his new support system. It would have been even harder.  

Yes, things were looking good. Even with SHIELD. Though Steve had to admit, he was getting a little tired… No, more like aggravated, due to the fact that Fury was continuously sending him on missions that involved him cleaning up something on SHIELD’s behalf. In some ways, the Captain was beginning to feel a bit like a janitor.

Which was what exactly the mission he had just came back from had involved. This all was certainly a lot different than his soldier days.  

“Hi Captain Rogers,” his neighbor greeted as she passed him on the stairs.

“Hi,” Steve replied.

Then upon entering his apartment, Steve set his shield down in the hallway and proceeded on to his bedroom to change out of his uniform. And as he did so, Steve noticed that he had a fairly large bruise forming in the vicinity of his rib cage, where he had taken a few hits during a fight. He hadn’t even noticed it before now, let alone felt it. Then as he went to press on it, Steve felt a sharp pain.

Knowing there was really nothing he could do about it, the Captain then sighed as he pulled on a clean shirt before going back out into living room to relax. As soon as he plunked himself down on the couch, Steve heard the sound of his cell phone ringing. Which prompted him to stand up again and retrieve the phone from his desk. A smile then appeared on his face when he saw his daughter’s name flashing on the screen.

“Hi Sarah,” Steve said.

“Hi Dad.”

Dad. Nothing could make Steve’s heart practically sing more than the sound of his daughter calling him dad. He would have thought it would be strange, given the fact that he looked young enough to be her child. But it wasn’t. It felt right, natural even.

“Hey,” Steve said. “Not that I’m not happy to hear from you. But shouldn’t you be asleep? I know it’s pretty late over there.”

In Italy, Sarah smiled at his parental worry. “Probably. But alas I had papers to grade.”

“Ah. Late night, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sarah said. “Are you feeling a bit like a worried parent right now?”

Steve then let out a chuckle at her words. “Well, maybe a little bit.”

“Well, if it helps. I’ll assure you, by saying that I’ll be going to bed after this.”

“Good,” Steve said “I do understand the late nights though. I don’t know if you know this, but your grandmother was a nurse. So she certainly worked her fair share of late nights.”

“I do,” Sarah said. “I guess her and I have more in common than just our names.”

“I would say so,” Steve said. “It’s good to hear your voice, Sarah.”

“Oh?” Sarah questioned

“Yeah. It’s nice in general. But well…Let’s just say it’s been a long night for me too.”

“Ah,” Sarah said. “I can believe that. Mom always seemed a bit worn out after an assignment. I hope the mission went well though?”

“It did.”

“That’s good to hear,” Sarah said. “Glad to know Captain America is keeping the world safe.”

The father and daughter then both let out a chuckle at the same time.

“Well, I do my best.”

“I know you do.”

“So teaching is going well over there? Despite the late nights?”

“It is,” Sarah said.

“I’m glad to hear it.”  

Then during a brief pause, Steve turned his attention to the door. Upon hearing the sound of a key fiddling in the lock. Then a second later, Amanda walked in the door with a six-pack of beer in one hand and a plastic bag full of snacks in the other.

“Hi Steve,” Amanda greeted as she made a b-line for the kitchen.

“Hi Amanda,” Steve said.

“Mandy’s there?” Sarah asked on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah, she just walked in,” Steve said. “We made plans to watch a movie tonight.”

“Ah. That’s right. Amanda did mention that she has been showing you all sorts of movies.”

“She has,” Steve said. “Your daughter certainly has good taste in films.”

Sarah then let out a chuckle. “Make sure she shows you _Mary Poppins_ and _Cinderella_ , the Rogers and Hammerstein version. Those are two of my favorites.”

“I’ll put them on the list.”

Then a second later, Amanda walked back into the living room with two beers in hand. And then paused randomly in the middle of the room, when she finally noticed that Steve was on the phone.

“Is that my mom?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, she says hi.”

“Hi Mom,” Amanda yelled. As she sat her stuff down and went searching through her purse for the DVD she had brought with her for tonight. While Steve finished up his conversation with Sarah.

“Yeah, we’ll talk more tomorrow. Sleep well, Sarah. Goodnight,” Steve said. After he hung up, Steve then looked over to see Amanda in the middle of putting the DVD in the player. “So what movie are we watching tonight?”

“ _War Games_ ,” the twenty-five-year old replied as she came back over to her grandfather and picked up one of the beers again, before handing it to him.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” Amanda said, sitting down on the couch, next to Steve. “So did you and Mom have a nice chat?”

“We did.”

“Sorry, I interrupted your call.”

“Oh don’t worry about it, Mandy. It was just a quick call anyway,” Steve said. “It is late for her.”

Amanda then glanced over at the time displayed on the DVD player. “Ah so it is...So, tell me, Steve. Are you ready for tonight’s movie?”

“You know I am.”

“Me too,” Amanda said with a smile.

Steve very much looked forward these nights with his granddaughter. As he always found them to be quite entertaining. Especially, on the nights when Peggy would join them. And he’d have to listen to their commentary on films they had seen countless times.

“So where’s your grandmother?”

“She’s sleeping,” Amanda said. “Or should be. One never knows with her. Grandma can be really stubborn.”

Steve then let out a laugh. “That she can be.”

“I’ll see if she wants to join us for the next movie,” the young woman said. “And I won’t tell her that you agreed when I said she was stubborn.”

“Probably best not to mention it,” Steve said with another laugh. “So is this the movie with the guy you had a crush on when you were younger?”

At hearing this, Amanda almost choked on her drink. “No. That was Michael J. Fox in _Back to the Future_. Matthew Broderick is in this.”

“Ah, I see.”

“And who told you I had a crush?” Steve then gave a smile which told Amanda immediately who it was. “Grandma. I should have known.”

Steve chuckled. “Peggy may have mentioned it once.”

“Of course she did. Oh Grandma,” Amanda said with an amused smile on her face. As she shook her head. “So shall we start _War Games_? The movie with the actor, I didn't have a crush on as a child.”

“Yup. Let’s do it.”

“All right,” Amanda said, pressing play on the remote.  

As the movie started, the two situated themselves into more comfortable positions and then clinked their beer bottles together before each taking a sip.

* * *

 

The next morning, Peggy wandered downstairs still in her night dress and robe. And as she went down the stairs, and heard the familiar squeaking that accompanied each step she took. Another sound caught Peggy’s ears. Then as she reached the bottom of the stairs, the older woman could just about make out where the noise was coming from. Peggy then made her way to the living room, where she located the source of the noise, confirming her suspicions that the TV had been left on. Then as Peggy’s eyes scanned the room she saw her granddaughter fast asleep on the couch. Amanda must have fallen asleep there after getting home from Steve’s. At least that’s what Peggy figured to have happened. The former agent then went over to her granddaughter and adjusted the blanket that was draped over the young woman’s body and brushed away some loose strains of hair from her face. Before she stepped away, wanting to let Amanda sleep a bit longer.

After she left the living room, Peggy wandered into the kitchen and settled into her morning routine. Which consisted of making tea and getting started on breakfast. Then, as soon as she went to retrieve her favorite cereal from the pantry she heard the sound of feet shuffling into the kitchen. Then upon closing the pantry door, Peggy saw Amanda standing in the doorway with a drowsy look on her face.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Morning,” Amanda said with a yawn.

“I gather someone had a late night.”

“Just a bit. Yeah,” Amanda admitted. “Grandma, where’s the coffee?”

“Oh darling,” Peggy said, putting down the box of cereal, before going over to her granddaughter. “I’ll take care of it. You sit.”

“But Grandma.”

“No butts. I really don’t mind.” The former agent then guided the current agent over to the kitchen table without any more protest from her granddaughter. “Now you sit.”

“Thank you,” Amanda said, softly.

The young woman then lowered herself into a chair while Peggy went back over to the pantry to retrieve the coffee grounds.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have some tea?”

Amanda then gave her grandmother a look. “Grandma, we’ve been through this a million times. I only drink tea when it’s too late in the day to have coffee.”

“Oh right, of course,” Peggy said with a sigh. “Remind me to have a talk with your mother about your lack of appreciation for tea.”

“You do that,” Amanda said. This time a little more animated.

After getting the coffee maker all set up, the older woman then went back for her cereal and a bowl. Before joining her granddaughter at the table.

“So why are you so tired this morning, darling,” Peggy said. “Did you and Steve stay up late?”

“Kind of. It was more like we woke up very early,” Amanda said. And after Peggy gave her a quizzical look she continued. “Well you see, I crashed on Steve’s couch after the movie because it was late and I was tired. Then at…. Grandma, did you know that the father of your child and my grandfather gets up at the crack of dawn to go jogging.”

Peggy then gave a little chuckle. “I can’t say that I did. He must still on military time, darling.”

“I guess so,” Amanda said with a laugh. “Of course while he was getting ready, he woke me up and proceeded to then apologize profusely.”

 “Mhhmm. That does sound like him,” Peggy said. “Reminds me of when he apologized to me after I shot at his shield. The man did stutter as lot but it was rather endearing.”

“Okay, you have to tell me what happened there. Grandma, why did you shoot at Grandpa’s shield?”

Peggy then gave her granddaughter a mischievous smile. “Oh darling. Perhaps another time.”

“Grandma, come on.”

“Oh all right. Let’s just say I was making a statement after a bit of a blunder on your grandfather’s part. But I’ll admit it may have been a bit of a misunderstanding.”

“So you shot his shield?”

“Well, I didn’t hurt him, darling,” Peggy said. “That wasn’t my intent at all. I was just making a point.”

A smile then appeared on Amanda’s face as she listened to this story, grateful that her grandmother had finally told it to her. She really did love learning about her grandparents’ relationship. Even more so, since Steve’s return. She just found it all to be very intriguing, and in the case of this particular story, very amusing.

“Well, you two certainly have quite the relationship. You know that right?”

“I guess we do. It is rather unique.”

“It is that,” Amanda agreed.

The young woman then got up from the table to retrieve her coffee after catching the light go off in the corner of her eye, which signaled that the coffee was ready. And once she poured herself a cup, Amanda turned back towards her grandmother as a thought entered her mind.

“Grandma?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Do you think Steve has trouble sleeping?”

“I honestly can’t say. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know. It’s just this feeling I have. You know, with the very early morning jogging in all. And I think I heard him wandering around during the night before that.”

Peggy then knitted her eyebrows as she thought about it. “Well, he very well may be. Your grandfather has been through a lot. Even before he woke up in the 21st century. It wouldn’t surprise me if he had trouble sleeping. That being said, he could simply have just been having a rough night.”

Amanda then nodded in agreement. Knowing that her grandmother was probably right about this. She certainly couldn’t blame her grandfather for having trouble sleeping, after all he had been though either. If that was indeed the case. And she herself could understand job related insomnia, from her own experiences.

Then just before Amanda could say anything more, they heard the front door open. Followed by the sound of a familiar voice. A voice that belonged to Amanda’s sister, Jenna.

“Hello.”

“Jenna?” Amanda questioned, upon hearing her sister’s voice.

Then a few seconds later, Jenna appeared in the kitchen doorway.

“Hello Mandy.”

“Hi,” Amanda said. Surprised to see her sister standing there, right in front of her. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I had a five hour layover back home to Rhode Island so here I am,” Jenna explained. “Well, aren’t you going to give me a hug, Mandy?”

Amanda then moved to hug her sister and a smile appeared on her face when they parted.

“It’s good to see you, sis,” Amanda said.  

“Likewise.”

From across the kitchen, Peggy cleared her throat. “Don’t mind me. I’m just an old woman over here. Waiting for her eldest grandchild to come say hello.”

Jenna then chuckled as she made her way over to Peggy. “Hi Grandma. How have you been?”

“Very well, darling,” Peggy said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Jenna said. “It’s really good to see you. Both of you.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Peggy said. 

Jenna then gave her grandmother a smile before she looked over in her sister’s direction again.

“Amanda?”

“Yeah?”

“So I was wondering if maybe you’d like to join me for coffee before you have go into work. If you have time that is.”

“I can do that,” the twenty-five-year-old with a nod. “I don’t have to go in until around noon.”

“Excellent,” Jenna said. “Grandma, you’re welcome to join us if you wish.”

“That’s all right, dear. You two sisters enjoy some time together,” Peggy said. “However, I would I’d love to catch up for a bit. Before you two leave.”

“That would be great,” Jenna said, moving to sit down at the table. And as she did so, her eyes landed on the table and she noticed something that she hadn’t before. “Why is there a gun on the table?”

At the same time, Peggy and Amanda’s eyes looked in same direction and saw the disassembled gun lying in the far end of the table. The young agent then continued to stare at it as her heart began to race. As she realized that she must have left it there by accident after cleaning it the night before. Luckily, before Amanda could open her mouth to say anything. Peggy came to her rescue.

“Oh that would be mine,” Peggy said, putting her hand on the gun.

“Grandma!”

“Oh, Jenna. Don’t be so shocked you know what I used to do.”

“But Grandma,” Jenna said, having trouble wrapping her brain around what a ninety-year-old woman would need with a gun. Despite of full well knowing what Peggy used to do for a living.

“But what, darling?” Peggy said, while raising an eyebrow at her granddaughter.  

“Why would you need a gun?”

“Well, let’s just say old habits die hard.”

“Yes, I guess they do,” Jenna said, glancing over at Amanda who just gave her a shrug in reply. Then after she cleared her throat, the older sister spoke again. “Anyway, I guess I should go freshen up. Be back in a minute.”

Amanda then watched as her sister’s figure disappeared out of the room. Once Jenna was out of sight, the twenty-five year-old turned back around when she heard a click and saw that Peggy had reassembled the gun. Amanda then let out a breath as she went over to her.

“That was close. Thank you.”

“Anytime, darling,” Peggy said. “Best you go do something with this.”

Peggy then passed the gun over to her granddaughter who first glanced down at it. Before she looked back up in her grandmother’s direction and gave a nod.  

* * *

 A little while later, the two sisters found themselves at Starbucks. And as they sat, and Amanda nibbled on the chocolate scone she had gotten for herself. She became very aware of the fact that her sister was staring at her.

“What?” Amanda asked.

Jenna then titled her head as she bit her lip. Clearly, debating asking what she wanted to ask her.

“Are you doing okay, Amanda? You seemed tense at the house.”

Amanda then let out a sigh. Of course, she was tense. Her sister was anything but dumb and could have easily pieced together that the gun wasn’t Peggy’s but was in fact her little sister’s. Which would have then revealed that Amanda was a spy, just like their grandmother had been. Even though, Amanda sometimes hated hiding that part of her life from the rest of her family. With the acceptation of Peggy, Sharon and now Steve. That didn’t mean that she wanted them to figure it out.

The young woman then did the only thing she could think to do and put on a smile. “I’m fine. I promise.”

“Are you sure?”

“Jenna really. It’s not your job to worry about me all the time, you know?”

At this, Jenna let out a sigh as well. “I know. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t act like your mom. Because I know I’m not. It’s just…I just want you to be happy. That’s all.”  

“I am happy,” Amanda said, hoping to assure her older sister.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Amanda confirmed with a nod. “And how about you? Are you happy?”

“I would say so. Kate and I just found a new apartment.”

“Really? That’s great. I can’t wait to see it,” Amanda said. “And tell her hi for me.”

“I will,” Jenna said. “So have you heard from Luke?”

Amanda then gave her a nod. “Mmhmm. I just replied to an email from him last night actually. And he seemed to be doing well.”

“That’s good,” Jenna said. Relieved to hear that their brother who happened to be deployed overseas was doing well. “And what about…?”

Amanda then raised both her eyebrows as she tried to figure out what her sister was referring to. Which didn’t take her very long at all.

“Ah. You want to know about…?”

“Can you blame me?” Jenna pointed out. “Come on, Mandy. What’s he like? You’ve met him right?”

“Yeah, I have,” Amanda said. “We hung out last night as a matter of fact.”

“Really? So you two are like friends then?”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good way to describe it,” Amanda said, and then leaned in to whisper the next part. “We don’t exactly have a typical grandfather and granddaughter relationship.”

Jenna then let out a laugh. “I guess not. Wow Mandy. I just…I still can’t believe he’s really back.”

“Me either. Well sometimes anyway. It is pretty crazy to think about,” Amanda said. “But I wouldn’t change it for the world. I don’t think Grandma or Mom would either.”

Jenna then nodded in agreement. “Neither would I.”

“So would you like to see a picture of our grandparents dancing?”  

“You bet.”

Amanda then pulled up the picture on her phone and passed it over to her sister. And watched as a huge smile appeared on Jenna’s face.

“Aw look at them. They look so happy,” Jenna said, marveling at the picture. “Has Mom seen this?”

“No Jenna. Because I would choose to withhold a picture of Mom’s parents dancing together from her.”

Jenna’s eyes then widened at her sister’s comment. “Okay, Miss Sassy. I think you and Grandma have been spending way too much time together.”

“Well, I guess can’t deny that,” Amanda said with a chuckle. “Oh Grandma. She is pretty amazing though.”  

“That she is,” Jenna agreed and then paused for a moment before continuing. “So has he asked about me?”

“Of course he has.”

“Really?”

“Yes. We’ve talked about you a lot actually. You and Luke.”

“What did you say? All good things I hope.”

“Jenna please, I’m not eight,” Amanda said. Before she put her finger to her lips and tapped it twice. “Although I might have mentioned that time….”

“What?”

“Hmm. Now I’ve forgotten. It must have slipped my mind,” Amanda said, giving her older sister a wink. 

 Jenna then rolled her eyes at her sibling’s antics. “That’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.”  

“All right. Maybe it was slightly funny. But knock it off sis and eat your scone.”

“And what happened to not mom-ing me?”

“Amanda, I swear,” Jenna said, trying not to laugh. Though the two of them, both cracked up a few seconds later. Before resuming their chat.                                                        

* * *

Later that day, Amanda walked through the halls of the Triskelion until she spotted Trip walking towards her in the other direction.

“Hey girl,” Trip greeted.

“Hey.” Amanda eyes then landed on the duffel bag in his hand. “Going somewhere?”

“Yeah. New mission,” Trip said.

“Gotcha,” Amanda said. “I suspect I shall be getting one soon. I have a meeting tomorrow.”

“Ah. The spy life, right?”

Amanda then gave a nod. “So how long will you be away this time?”

“About a week I think.”

“So a longer mission?”

“Yeah. Garret and I….Have things we need to take care of.”

“Say no more,” Amanda said.

“Hey, wanna walk me to the helicopter? We’re leaving in about 5 minutes.”

Amanda then tilted her head to the side, acting like she was giving his question some serious consideration. Though a smile appeared on her face as she did so.  

“I suppose I could,” Amanda said.

Trip then gave a chuckle as the two of them continued on down the hallway to the helicopter platform.

“So how has your day been so far?” Trip asked, breaking the moment of silence that had fallen between them.

“Good. Jenna dropped in briefly this morning for a surprise visit.”

“Jenna,” Trip said. “How is she doing?”

“Good. We talked a little about the grandparents and I showed them the picture.”

“Ah of course,” Trip said with a smile. “I would expect nothing less. So did seeing your sis bring out your inner child or your inner Brooklyn?”

Amanda then let out a chuckle as she thought about her visit with her sister. “My inner child I guess. You know how being around your siblings can be?”

“Oh yeah, I definitely do.”

Amanda then furrowed her brow as something occurred to her. “Hey, what did you mean by my inner Brooklyn?”

Trip then let out a laugh. “Oh Mandy. You know what I mean.”

“No, I really do not,” Amanda said. “Come on. Out with it.”  

“It’s all endearing. Trust me.”

“Uh-huh. Sure it is.”

“Come on, girl. You know me well enough to know when I’m just joking around.” 

The twenty-five-year-old then gave him a nod. Though that didn’t stop her from sticking her tongue out as second later. The two agents then laughed it off, just as they stepped out onto the helicopter platform.

“Well, I guess this is it,” Amanda said, brushing some hair away from her face.  

“Yeah. I guess it is,” Trip said. “You take care of yourself okay, Mandy?”  

“You too.”

Amanda then pulled Trip in for a nice long hug. This was never easy, watching someone you care about go on a mission. Not knowing when exactly you’d see them next or if you would see them again. The young woman then quickly put that last thought out of her mind. As she knew from experience, that the odds of the mission going well. Were far greater than something going wrong.

“Come on, Trip. Time to go.” They heard, Trip’s S.O, John Garret yell as he walked onto the helicopter platform.

“Yes, sir,” Trip said. Before he turned his attention back to Amanda. “So…I’ll see you soon, Mandy.”

“You better,” Amanda replied.

“I will.”

The two never did say goodbye for various reasons. So Trip just gave her a nod before turning around to the helicopter.

“Hey Trip!” Amanda called, making him spin around to face her again.

“Yeah?”

“Go kick some ass.”

Trip then gave her a little salute along with another smile. Before he turned back around and made his way over to the helicopter.

Amanda then remained on the platform as she watched the helicopter take off for the airport. Once it was out of sight, she then spun around when she heard the doors to the platform open behind her, to see Steve standing there.

“Hey Mandy.”

“Hi. I’ve been looking for you,” Amanda said.

“I was looking for you too,” Steve said with a chuckle. “Are you ready to go? Or are you still enjoying the sunset?”

Amanda then looked up at the sky and realized that the sun was in fact setting.

“Well, it is pretty. But yeah, I’m ready to go.”

“So I gather Trip is going away on a mission?” Steve inquired.

“Yeah he is,” Amanda said. “I told him to go kick ass.”

Steve then let out a laugh. “That’s my girl.”

Steve then gestured for them to go back inside and as soon as the doors to the platform closed, Amanda spun back around towards her grandfather.

“Hey, would you like to stop by the new Captain America exhibit on the way home? Don’t worry we can get you a hat so people leave you alone.”

Steve then gave a chuckle but nodded in agreement at the suggestion of a hat. “Sure. If you want to.”

“Yeah, might be fun to check it out,” Amanda said. “Let’s go.”

“All right then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Yay for more Steve and Sarah bonding. And we have finally met Amanda's older sister. One more Steggy grandkid to be introduced now. 
> 
> Next chapter we will be fully moving into the storyline of the Winter Soldier. This chapter is like the calm before the storm, so to speak. But hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless.


	15. Chapter 15

All the Time in the World

Chapter 15

The next morning, Steve wandered through the hallways of the Triskelion, until he found himself at his granddaughter’s desk.

“Hey,” he greeted.

At the sound of his voice, Amanda’s eyes moved up from her laptop and a smile quickly appeared on her lips.

“Hi,” Amanda said. “Did you happen to bring my…”

Steve then immediately brought the hand that he had behind his back forward and set the cup of coffee down on her desk.

“Here’s your coffee,” Steve said. “And your chocolate bar.”

“Ooh, thank you,” Amanda said, reaching for the chocolate bar after he pulled it out of his pocket.

“You’re welcome,” Steve said. “I do feel I should be telling you to eat your vegetables and all that though.”

Amanda then let out a little laugh. “Probably. If it helps, I promise I’ll have a good lunch. How about that?”

“That would certainly help.”

“It’s a deal then.”

Amanda then took a big sip of her coffee before she went back to typing for a few more minutes. While Steve sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.  

“Amanda.”

“Yeah?” The young woman questioned, looking up from her laptop.

“Do you think they wonder why I come to visit you here?” Steve asked, referring to the other agents that Amanda shared the office space with.

The young woman then looked around the room, where less than half of the office area’s occupants were currently present. If any agents had been glancing in the direction of the grandfather and granddaughter a moment ago. They must have averted their eyes when she turned to look. As all the agents looked to be busily working at their desks if they weren’t wandering about the room.

“Probably,” Amanda said. “I mean if they know I’m Peggy Carter’s granddaughter. They probably figure that we know each other through her. Which is half right.”  

It was just the part about her also having Steve’s blood running through her veins that was unknown to most people.

“Probably,” Steve agreed.

“And really, they can wonder all they want. It is kinda fun knowing something they don’t.”  

Steve then let out a laugh. “Ah. So you like keeping secrets, huh?”

“That depends on the secret,” Amanda said with a smile.  

“I see,” Steve said. “Well, I guess you found the perfect job then.”

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Amanda’s facial expression then changed to one of curiosity as she noticed something flash across Steve’s face. “And what about you?”

Steve then let out a little sigh. “I don’t know. Don’t get me wrong. I do like working for SHEILD. But I guess, I’m just more used to the way things are done in the army.”

Amanda then gave a nod, understanding his reasoning. “That makes sense.  Hey, if it helps. You’re one of few people, I’m the most honest with. Besides Grandma and a few others.”

“Well, I’m honored,” Steve said with a smile. “And I am proud of you. For everything you do with SHIELD.

 “Thanks, Steve,” Amanda said. And then paused for a minute before continuing. “And for what it’s worth. I think our secret, is a secret worth keeping.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

His granddaughter already got enough attention from other agents being the granddaughter of Peggy Carter. Though Amanda was definitely her own person, and a great agent regardless of being a legacy. Steve couldn’t imagine the extra attention that would follow her in the agency and outside it, if people knew she was his granddaughter too. And the danger that could follow as well. Before the Battle of New York, Coulson had told him that a lot of people had tried to recreate the serum after his disappearance. He imagined that would include bad people as well. Steve could definitely see why Peggy had kept Sarah’s parentage a secret for that reason. And he was so glad for Sarah’s safety, and that of their grandchildren that she had.

“And send,” Amanda said. As she emailed a report to Fury and Alexander Pierce. “Hey, wanna walk me downstairs. I reserved one of the training rooms for the next hour.”

“Sure,” Steve said, moving to stand up at the same time as his granddaughter.                                             

* * *

 The two then made their way down to the training rooms on a lower level of the building.

“So, you should probably know that I had a meeting this morning?”

“Oh?” Steve questioned. As he looked over to see his granddaughter give a nod. “Did they give you a new assignment?”

“Yup.”

“And?”

“…And, I’ll be heading off to Belarus first thing tomorrow morning,” Amanda explained.

“For how long?”

“Three, maybe four days tops.”

“Ah….” Steve trailed off.

The young woman then looked over at her grandfather as he digested the information that she would be going away for a few days. It wasn’t a long time, of course, in the great scheme of things. But it was still a significant period of time. Especially for someone who knew all too well how intense and dangerous these things could get.

“Hey,” Amanda said, getting his attention. “I’ll be fine.”

At this, Steve offered her a smile as they rounded a corner and continued down a hallway.

“Oh I know you will, Amanda,” Steve said. “Really, I do.”

“Oh….How?”

“Because you’re my granddaughter,” Steve said.

“Steve, stop that. You’re going to make me blush,” Amanda said, trying to hide how much those words warmed her heart.

Her grandfather certainly could be a sap sometimes. But truth be told she loved it.

“It’s true though. But you are an amazing agent regardless.”

“Well, thank you,” Amanda said, graciously. “I have to admit I thought you were going to say it was because I reminded you of Grandma.”

“Well, that too,” Steve said. “You certainly do have a lot of Peggy in you. And you are much better suited to all this than I am.”

It didn’t escape Amanda’s notice that this was the second time Steve had eluded to him not being well suited for the spy life.

“I don’t know about that,” Amanda said, stopping in the middle of the quiet hallway as she spoke. “I think you’re pretty good at it.”

“Thank you,” Steve said. “Still, I think I am more suited for….”

“Solider things,” Amanda finished.

“Yeah.”

“That’s not a bad thing, you know,” Amanda said. “Might come in handy one day.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah,” Amanda said. “And I will admit, I kinda wish you were coming along on the mission with me.”

“You do?”

“Of course,” Amanda said. “I know Fury won’t allow us to work together for obvious reasons. But…”

The obvious reasons being of course that they were related. And although a trust and strong bonds were important for any team going on a mission. There was such a thing as too close. Which was why, she and Sharon had never been on a mission together. And why, Amanda knew that she would almost certainly never get to work with her grandfather. Even though it would be amazing, seeing him in action and working by his side. Something that Amanda thought about every so often since he came back. As it was something her inner child would have loved but could only dream about. Though now that she was an adult and understood the complications this could bring, Amanda did agree that it would probably not be a good idea. As much as she would love it.

“It would be something, us working together,” Steve said. “And I would be honored to get to work side by side with you.”

“Me too,” Amanda said. Before glancing between both ends of the hallways, to make sure they were alone. “Should we hug? I feel like we should hug.”

Steve then chuckled as Amanda opened the door to the training room. And as she stepped inside, and the automatic doors closed behind them, Steve put his arm around her for a little side-hug.

Then as they looked in front of them, the grandfather and granddaughter realized they weren’t alone. As they witnessed Natasha slam Clint down in the boxing ring in the middle of the room.

“You all right?” Natasha asked.

“Yup…I’m good,” Clint replied, patting her leg that was holding him in place, three times until she released him

Then after they both stood up, Natasha finally noticed that others had entered the room. And as she spun around, she saw Steve and Amanda standing a few feet away from them.

“Oh, hi Steve. Amanda.”

“Hi,” Steve greeted. “Hi Clint.”

“Hey Cap,” Clint said, exiting the ring to go greet Steve. “Nice to see you again.”

“You too.”

“Oh. Congrats on the daughter.” Clint then glanced over in Amanda’s direction. “And granddaughter…Which I’m assuming to be you?”

“You would assume right,” Amanda said, reaching out to shake Clint’s hand. “Amanda.”

“Nice to meet you, Amanda,”

“You too.”

As soon as she was introduced to Clint, it suddenly hit the twenty-five-year-old that she was in the same room as three of the Avengers. Which was all in all pretty mind blowing for her to think about. Especially in regards to Hawkeye and the Black Widow, while Steve being her grandfather was a different story. Yet, Amanda had such respect for all of them. Because of them, the city she had grown up in was safe. She then wondered how many people would kill to be in her position right then. Based on the posts that had been on her Facebook feed following the battle. And the admiration for The Avengers that she saw, she could only imagine.

This was her life now. She had now met almost all of The Avengers. Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.

The young woman then shook off her thoughts as she glanced slightly over to the side, and saw Steve smiling at her out of the corner of her eye. Clearly, he had noticed that she was having a moment. Similar to the one she had when she met Natasha for the first time. Amanda then stiffened up as she composed herself and gave Clint a small nod.

“Well, now that we’re all introduced,” Natasha said. “Amanda, are you ready to do some sparing.”

“You bet.”

“Wait? You two spar? Since when?” Steve asked.

 “First I’m hearing about it,” Clint said. As he was out of the loop on this as well.

“Not long,” Natasha said. As she took a sip from her water bottle that she kept in one corner on the ring.

“Mandy, why didn’t you tell me that you and Natasha were training together?”

“You didn’t ask,” Amanda said with a wink. 

Steve then chuckled at his granddaughter’s reply. Yup, she certainly did have a lot of his Best Girl in her. No doubt about it.

“I see. And what happened to me being one of few people you’re most honest with?”

“Ah. Well I did say, mostly honest. Key word being mostly,” Amanda said with a cheeky grin.

“Uh-huh.”

“You don’t mind do you?” Amanda questioned, wondering if it bothered him for some reason.

Steve then glanced over at Natasha briefly before replying. “No. Not at all.”

“Thank you,” Amanda said, giving her grandfather a quick hug. “I’ll catch up with you later, okay?”

“Sounds good.”

“Don’t worry, Steve. We won’t talk about how long it took for you to learn to text or anything.”

Steve then sighed as he shook his head at Natasha’s comment. She did love to tease the Captain about him being, in her words a fossil. Of course, it was all in good fun and he knew that. And honestly, he liked seeing this side of the redhead. A side of her which he had been seeing more and more since they had started working together.

“I text just fine,” Steve said.

“He does text better than most grandparents. I will give him that,” Amanda said.

“Thank you.”

“I suppose he does. What do you think, Amanda? Shall we introduce him to skype next?” Natasha questioned.

“Oooh. Skype,” Amanda said, glancing over at Steve. “That could be fun.”

“What’s Skype?”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Amanda replied, as she exchanged a look with Natasha.

“All right, fair enough,” Steve said. “You girls have your fun.”

Steve then gave them a wave before he moved to leave the room, followed closely behind by Clint.                                                               

* * *

 A little while later, after a nice sparing secession, Natasha and Amanda found themselves in the girl’s locker room. Once the latter was back in her work clothes, the twenty-five-year-old walked over to the sinks to wash her face. And as she did so, Amanda felt Natasha come up right beside her, as she too washed her face.

A few seconds later, Natasha moved to pat her face dry and then broke the silence. “You did good today, Amanda.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Natasha said. “I definitely see some of Steve in your fighting style.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes. You two have very similar fighting styles.”

“Interesting,” Amanda said. “Agent May once told me I fight like my grandma. But Grandma did technically oversee Steve’s training so.”

“Your grandmother being Agent Carter, right?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

Natasha of course had heard about Peggy Carter very soon after she started working for SHIELD. Though she didn’t know right away that the former director was the mother of Steve’s child when he had informed her that he had a daughter and grandchildren. It wasn’t until she caught sight of his compass while she and Steve were on a mission, then only then did she piece it all together.  

The redhead then paused for a minute before continuing. “And how’s she doing with all of this?” 

“Good. I mean, I’m sure she never thought she’d ever see him again but she’s happy he’s alive. My mom is too.”

“I can imagine.”

“Did Steve tell you about the dance I set up for them?” Amanda inquired.

“Dance?”

“Yeah, they never really got to date…. So I set one up for them… He hasn’t told you anything about this, has he?” Amanda asked, gathering from Natasha’s face that this was the first she was hearing about it.

“I can’t say that he has,” Natasha said, wishing Steve would have shared this piece of information with her.

But she was and had been patient about getting to know the Captain. And from their interactions during the course of the past few months, it became very clear to Natasha that Steve was a pretty private person. And truth be told so was she. So she couldn’t blame him so much, for not sharing that detail with her.

“He didn’t?” Amanda questioned yet again and Natasha gave her a nod. “Hmm. I would have thought he would have gone shouting it from the rooftops or something.”

“They really love each other, don’t they?”

Amanda then gave a little smile as she thought about her grandparents. “They do. It’s a shame they didn’t get to…But I guess it is what it is.”

“Hmm. I’m beginning to see why your grandfather is reluctant to date then?”

“Oh my god. You’ve asked him about dating?”

“Well, I have to say something to him when we’re in route and coming back from missions.”

Amanda then let out a chuckle and nodded in agreement. “I know what you mean. And he does deserve some happiness after everything. I do worry about him sometimes.”

“Well, I don’t know if he’ll ever take me up on my suggestions for dates,” Natasha said. “But I promise that I’ll always have his back.”

“I know you do, Nat,” Amanda said. “And thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

“Hey, do you think next time we train together, you can teach me the Black Widow move?”

Natasha then knitted her eyebrows at Amanda’s request. “What Black Widow move?”

“You know, the thing you do when you jump on someone’s shoulders and flip them to the ground.”

“Oh that,” Natasha said. “Sure. I can teach you how to do that.”                                                         

* * *

 The next day, Steve arrived on the same helicopter platform where Amanda had bid farewell to Trip just two days prior. As soon as he spotted Amanda, he then gave a wave as his granddaughter looked over in his direction. Then after handing her gear to one of her team members, the twenty-five-year-old waltzed over to her grandfather.

“I was hoping you’d come by.”

Steve then gave her a smile. “Well, I had to see you off didn’t I?”

Amanda then nodded and briefly flickered her eyes away from his for a second. And when she looked back, she saw worry beginning to fill Steve’s eyes.

“Hey, you’re not still worrying about me, are you?” Amanda said. “Cause with that look on your face. It looks as if you’re sending me off to war.”

At this, Steve let out a little chuckle. “Well, I do worry about you. But it’s only because I care about you.”

“I know.”  

“But…I do know that you’ll be all right,” Steve reiterated. 

As he spoke, Steve then opened his arms to give her a goodbye hug. Not really caring if anyone else on the platform saw.

“Thanks, Steve,” Amanda said. And as they pulled away, she spoke again. “Hey, can I ask you for a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Would you mind looking in on Grandma for me while I’m away?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Of course, I will.”

“Thank you,” Amanda said. “Okay so, maybe we all worry a lot in this family.”

The young woman realized as she thought about her worry for Peggy’s well-being while she was away. Just as they worried for hers.

“Well, some of us do have demanding careers so.”

“Yeah, I guess we do,” Amanda said, her mind drifting to thoughts of her mission. “Speaking of which. Have you been given a new assignment? I thought I saw you heading into Fury’s office with Nat this morning.” 

Steve then nodded in reply, thinking about the mission he had just been assigned earlier that day.

“I do. Just another clean up job, like last time. But I’ll be sure to check in with your grandmother tomorrow. Promise.”

Amanda then gave him a nod. “Cool…. Well, I guess I should get going.”

The two of them then glanced around the platform and saw that everyone was about ready for takeoff.

“I think you should.”

“Be safe,” Amanda said, referring to his mission.  

“You too, Mandy,” Steve said. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon,” Amanda echoed. “Don’t worry, I’ll try not to get relayed in ice on the way back.”

Steve’s jaw then dropped a bit at her comment and Amanda then gave him a small shrug, followed by an apologetic look.

“Opps, sorry. Too soon?”

“Just a bit,” Steve said. “But it’s okay. And yes, best you didn’t.”

“I’ll do my best,” Amanda said with a wink. “Grandma already thinks I’m dramatic enough as it is.”

Steve then let out a laugh. “Which is something you apparently got from me.”

“According to Grandma, yes,” Amanda said with a chuckle. “Well, I’ll see you when I get back. Love you.”

“I love you too, Mandy,” Steve said. ”Good luck.”

Amanda then gave her grandfather a nod before she turned around and made her way over to the helicopter for takeoff. As they departed, the young agent realized how strange it was for them to be parting ways for this long. Sure, they had gone days without seeing each other since their first meeting, but they had always had some way to communicate. But with this mission, Amanda knew she wouldn’t really be able to get in touch with her family during her time away.

As she sat in her seat and listened to the sound of the propellers, a smile then crept onto Amanda’s face. Maybe her grandmother was right about her being dramatic. After all, what could really change in just a few short days?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Uh-oh! I sense a storm coming. A storm in the form of HYDRA. Intense stuff coming up soon. Get ready!! 
> 
> On another note, I hope you guys are enjoying Nat and Amanda's new budding friendship. And Happy New Year to you all!


	16. Chapter 16

All the Time in the World

Chapter 16

Two days later, Amanda and her team were well into their stay in Belarus. Since arriving, they had been spending much their time preparing for their mission. A mission, that entailed a meeting with a representative from another spy agency to retrieve some valuable intel for SHIELD. And the exchange was set to take place at one in the morning.

Once the team arrived at the previously agreed upon location for the exchange. They all sprang into action once the cars had stopped moving. As soon as she exited the car, Amanda closed her eyes as a blast of the cold night air brushed across her face. Before she proceeded onward to the back of the SUV, she had been riding in to retrieve her gear.

While the twenty-five-year old was busy locating her case. She failed to take notice that her friend, Amy had come up right beside her.

“Ah there you are,” Amanda said to herself. When she finally spotted her gear and lifted it from the trunk.

“Hey, Mandy,” Amy greeted, finally getting her friend’s attention as she too retrieved her gear. “Are you ready for tonight?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Amanda said, feeling her hand tighten around the long case that now resided in her hand.

“You and me both.”

“Let’s hope we all don’t all freeze before the meeting goes down.”

At this, Amy let out a little laugh. “Yes, let’s hope. God. It really is freezing.”

“Tell me about it,” Amanda said, shivering a little. “Try and stay warm, Amy.”

“Oh I will,” Amy said. “I think when we get back to the safe house, you and I should make some hot chocolate.”

“Ooh, I like the way you think.”  

“Sounds like a plan then.”

“Yeah….You know what I wish, Amy?”

“Hmm?”

“That we could actually see more of the country,” Amanda mused. “As lovely as our drive here was.”

Amanda had always wished that she could actually see the countries she visited for work. Which was something, she and Peggy had numerous talks about since she first started active duty. 

Amy then chuckled at her friend’s vaguely sassy comment about the car ride they had just had.

“I know what you mean. It would be nice to go somewhere and actually see it.”

“It really would,” Amanda agreed. “At least this isn’t as bad as when we had that mission in Paris though.”

“Oh man. That the brutal.”

“Those shops were calling to us, Amy,” Amanda said. As the two young women burst out laughing, remembering said occasion.  

When the laughter ceased, they continued to get ready. And were silent for a few minutes, until, Amy decided to speak up again.

 “So…”

“So?”

“Are you missing Trip?” Amy asked. “I got to say, it’s pretty weird not having him here.”

“Well, he’s on his own assignment so,” Amanda trailed off. Amy then gave her friend a look, making it known that her reply wasn’t an answer. “Okay, yeah I miss him. How could I not?”

“And what about Captain Rogers. You two look to becoming quite close from what I’ve seen.”

The twenty-five-year-old then gave a shrug as she pulled on her bullet proof vest.  

“Yeah, I guess we have,” Amanda said, simply. “I mean he visits my grandmother a lot so.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Amy said. “…But if I was asking, would you tell me?”

Amanda then looked up from securing the vest in place and met her friend’s, arguably her best friend and former roommate’s eye and swallowed hard. She had always regretted not telling Amy the truth about the identity of her mother’s father. And she had so many opportunities to do so, but it had just never felt like the right time. Her grandfather’s identity was just something, the young woman didn’t really feel comfortable sharing outside the family. And now, after knowing Amy for years, Amanda didn’t feel like it was right to suddenly bring it up. But then again, the last time she had truly thought about it, Steve had still been frozen in the ice.

“Maybe,” Amanda said. “Another time, anyway.”

Upon hearing her friend’s answer, Amy nodded. “Fair enough.”

“Thank you.”

“Mmmhmm. And I’m sorry, I turned us getting ready into grill, Mandy time.”

At this, Amanda let out a little chuckle. “That’s all right. We’re all spies here. It comes with the territory.”

“This is true.” Amy then noticed that she was being waved over to take her place with a few other agents. “Well, looks like I got to go. Good luck, Mandy.”

“Thanks, you too.”

Amy then glanced down at the case now by Amanda’s feet before leaving.  “Let’s hope you don’t have to use that tonight.”

“Yes. Let’s hope.”

While her friend made her way over to the group of agents that were assembling around the other car. Amanda gathered up the case again and walked over to the team leader, who was making his way over to her, joined by another agent.

“All right, Agent Harper. I want you up there,” the team leader said, pointing to the warehouse on their left. “While Agent Norris, you will be across from Agent Harper, in that building there.”

“Yes, sir,” Amanda said, followed by Agent Norris.

The team leader then gave the younger agents a nod, before walking away.

“Good luck, Agent Norris.”

“You too, Agent Harper.”

Amanda then walked away as well, and started over to the building and up the stairs until she was on the top floor and at the pre-designated point. Where she knew she’d have the best view of the meeting going on down below. 

Once she was in position, the young agent then took off her gloves, and blew into her hands and rubbed them together. To warm them up as best she could. Before she finally moved to open the case, revealing the sniper rifle inside. Amanda then went about setting up the rifle and getting it into place. And as the young woman laid down on her stomach, right in front of a large window and turned the weapon in the direction of the meeting place. She made sure to look through the scope to double check her sightlines. And as she did so, she spotted the team leader leaning on one of the SUV’s with Amy, along with another agent by his side. While the others were around the perimeter or in the cars, just in case they needed to make a quick getaway.

Which is exactly what her job on this particular mission involved. She and Agent Norris were a preventive measure in case things went awry. As they sometimes did.

Amanda then moved to turn on her com. “This is Blue Jay. I’m in place, sir.”

“Copy that. Hang tight, Blue Jay. Let’s hope we won’t need you.”

“Understood, sir.”

After checking in with their leader, Amanda cocked the rifle while she listened to the other team members come in to say they were ready and in position.

A few minutes later, as she looked through the night vision scope. Agent Harper saw the headlights of a car approach the meeting place. She then continued to watch, with her finger on the trigger, just in case and remained as still as possible. Not even shaking as she observed the exchange. And once the small case, containing a disk or flash drive with the intel on it was in her team leader’s hand, Amanda still didn’t relax but instead payed even more attention. Knowing from experience that it was crucial to do so. The next thing she heard, was the officer from the other agency tell her team to be very careful with that information. And tell Director Fury to take caution with it. Amanda then tensed up for a second, as the two men walked away from each other.

Then, just when the exchanged looked to be all but over. A few shots rang out from the building next to the one Agent Norris was in.

Luckily, all her teammates and the other agency members managed to take cover and avoid being hit.

“Stay down!” She heard her team leader yell as he rolled under the SUV with another agent.

While the rest of her team and the other agency remained as still as possible. Amanda then moved her scope to scan the building where the shot had come from. And as she did so, a blur of a human being went past the windows.

“Blue Jay. Do you see him?”

“He was too far away….He’s gone now, sir.”

Over the com, Amanda then heard her team leader swear. It was over.

After that, the young agent finally let go of the breath she had been holding, turned off her com, and closed her eyes.                                              

* * *

 

1944

_During one chilly night on mainland Europe, Steve, the Howling Commandos, and Peggy sat around a campfire. As they attempted to stay warm, and eat their dinners._

_“Steve,” Bucky said. While he handed Dugan’s flask out towards his friend._

_“I’m good. Thanks,” Steve said, waving it off._

_“Suit yourself.” Bucky then passed the flask over to Morita, who practically swiped it from his hand._

_Steve then went back to eating his dinner and looked up every so often to see the flask continuing to make its way around the circle. The Captain then smiled as one of his friends cracked a joke. Which seemed to bring some life back to the very tired group of people. Even though, Steve probably had more endurance than all of them, he was tired as well. Which was to be expected, after a very long and eventful day. One in which, they successfully carried out a significant victory against HYDRA and the Axis powers._

_“Okay, Cap. You’re up,” Dugan said, returning from watch._

_“Yup.” Steve then very quickly finished the rest of his dinner. Before he stood up, to take his turn guarding the campsite._

_Then as he and Dugan traded places, Dum-Dum gave him a pat on the shoulder. To which, Steve replied to with a nod._

_“There better be some bourbon left in that flask, fellas.”_

_The sound of more laughter then fell onto the group as Dugan sat down and retrieved his flask. While the Captain, collected his shield and went over to his post._

_As he stared out into the blackness of the forest. And listened to the sounds of his friends carrying on a conversation, he began to lose track of time._

_The next thing Steve knew, there was the all too familiar sensation of someone coming up behind him. And when he spun around to look, he found Peggy standing there._

_“Hello, Steve.”_

_“Hi,” Steve said. “What are you doing over here?”_

_“You looked like you could use some company,” Peggy said._

_“Well, thank you.”_

_The two then turned around when they heard the Howling Commandos burst out into laughter, once again._

_“Those boys sure are a lively bunch, aren’t they?” Peggy remarked._

_“That they are.”_

_“A good team though from what I’ve seen. You’re lucky to have them.”_

_Steve nodded in agreement. He was very fortunate to have the team that he did. They all worked so well together. Which of course made everything else, so much easier._

_“Thanks, Peggy,” Steve said. “They are a good team. We are. But I have to say, I’m glad to have you here with us on this.”_

_“Oh,” Peggy questioned, with an eyebrow raised._

_“Yeah. I think your presence is keeping those boys in line. As you said, they are a lively bunch.”_

_“Ah.”_

_“And I’m sure it’s nice for you to get out of that bunker from time to time.”_

_“It is nice,” Peggy agreed. “I will admit that. It’s certainly a lot more… exciting than code breaking.”_

_“I bet,” Steve said with a chuckle. “You’re good a fighter, Peggy. I’ve always thought so. From the moment you punched Hodge in the face.”_

_“Ah right, that. Well, you’re not too bad yourself,” Peggy said. And then watched as something flashed across Steve’s face. “What is it?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_Though his thoughts drifted to the mission they had just completed earlier that day. One that had been particularly difficult. It was war and they compromised. Even though, Steve knew that. That didn’t mean it sat well with him._

_And when he glanced back up at Peggy, he saw his same thoughts reflected in her eyes._

_“You did what you had to do,” Peggy assured. “We all did.”_

_“I know. I just…I don’t know. I wish sometimes that we didn’t have to make these calls.”_

_“I know. But for what it’s worth, I think we made the right call today. Don’t you?”_

_“Yes,” Steve admitted._

_“There you are then,” Peggy said. “…And I for one, would like to think some good will come out of this mess.”_

_Steve then met Peggy’s gaze once again. As they stared into each other’s eyes for several minutes. Though it seemed much longer than that. And Steve couldn’t help himself, but to notice the way, in which the wind blew her hair. Which made her look even more beautiful._

_“I’d like to think so too,” Steve agreed. “It would have too, I imagine.”_

_“Right,” Peggy said. Then her eyes glanced down at his shield. And almost right away, she spotted the marks that were left on its surface from where she shot at it. “Oh. They’re still here I see.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I would have figured Mr. Stark would have buffed that up for you before painting it.”_

_“He did offer,” Steve said, “But I told him not to.”_

_“Really? Why not.”_

_“Well, sometimes I need a reminder to stay in line too.”_

_Peggy then smiled slightly at his words. “Steve… I know it wasn’t your fault. What happened…We just had a misunderstanding is all.”_

_“It’s okay. Things happen, right?” Steve questioned. Letting her know that the blunder with Phillip’s secretary, which had made things tense between them before he departed on his first series of missions with the Commandos was well in the past. And then after she gave a nod, he continued. “Even so, it’s good for me to have the reminder. Helps me remember all you taught us during training.”_

_Peggy then cracked another smile. “Well, I’m glad it does. You can be ever so dramatic.”_

_“I guess so,” Steve said with a chuckle. “All the more reason to have something to keep me centered when you’re not here.”_

_Steve then patted the shield twice as Peggy’s eyes followed his gesture, before returning to his face._

_“That’s not all you have, is it?”_

_At first, Steve had no idea what she was referring to. But it soon dawned on him from her earlier comment about the Howling Commandos, that she had probably seen the recordings of them in battle. Meaning she could have very well seen the compass._

_“No,” Steve replied._

_The two then remained silent after that. But their eyes never left each other as she licked her lips, and gave him a little nod, followed by a smile. Letting him know that she was all right with the compass._

_Then as they stood there, the two eventually averted their eyes back to the darkened landscape to keep watch. And continue to enjoy each other’s company._

* * *

 

The next day, Steve arrived at Peggy’s house and let himself in with his key. The one that Peggy had given to him, thinking that it was about time he had one. Upon entering the house, The Captain tucked his keys back into his pocket and followed the sound of music playing into the living room.

“Hi Peggy,” Steve greeted, upon seeing her lounging on the couch with a book in her hand.

“Hello Steve,” Peggy said. “I wasn’t expecting you to come by again today. Are you checking up on me again?”

Steve then let out a laugh. Remembering how quickly she had figured out that Amanda had asked him to look in on her, the previous day.

“Guilty,” Steve replied. As he took a seat in the chair closest to her.

 “I think I’m going to have a talk with our granddaughter when she gets home.”

“Peggy. She just asked me to look in on you because she cares.”

“I know she does,” Peggy said, thinking about what a big heart her granddaughter truly had. “And well, it is always nice to see you.”

The two hadn’t seen all that much of each other lately. Mostly due to the fact, that Steve had been so busy with his missions for SHIELD. And when they had seen each other of late, they hadn’t really had the chance to talk, just the two of them.

Steve then gave her a smile. “You too, Peggy. I see you’re reminiscing. With the music that is?”

The Captain and his Best Girl then just sat and listened the 1940’s music that Peggy had playing for a minute or two. And soon a smile appeared on her face. As she remembered very clearly, when the song that was currently playing first came out. When both of them were just a little older than their youngest grandchild was now.

“Maybe, just a little bit,” Peggy said.

The older woman then focused her eyes on his for a few minutes. As she tried to figure out something. And though he gave her a reassuring smile, it quickly became very obvious to her that he had something on his mind.

“What is it?” 

Steve then glanced directly behind Peggy and his eyes rested on a picture on the mantel. And in the picture, was Sarah and her younger half-siblings when they were children, posing for a picture with their mother. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen that one yet. You all look so happy,” Steve remarked, gesturing to the picture. “You must be very proud, Peggy.”

The former agent then looked behind her to see what picture he was pointing to, and a smile appeared on her lips. Before she turned back around to face him, fully aware that he was trying to avoid telling her what was really on his mind.

“I am,” Peggy said. “But, don’t go changing the subject on me now, Steve. I know when you have something on your mind. Tell me.”

Steve then let out a sigh as his thoughts drifted to the conversation he had earlier with Nick Fury. When he learned about Project Insight.

“I don’t know…” Steve said with a pause. And then continued, knowing that there was no way he couldn’t tell Peggy how he had been feeling of late. “For as long as I can remember, I just wanted to do what was right. Guess I’m not quite sure what that is anymore. And I thought I could throw myself back in. Follow orders. Serve. It’s just not the same.”

Steve voiced with a slight smile on his face as he thought about his time with the Howling Commandos, Peggy, Howard and Colonel Philips. Though he knew those days had their own challenges, they just felt so much simpler. And now those days were simply memories. 

As he spoke, Peggy listened intently and then burst out into a chuckle. “See. Always so dramatic.”

Steve then smiled as he shook his head slightly. “I knew you were going to say that.”

“…Look, you saved the world,” Peggy said. “We rather…mucked it up.”

“You didn’t,” Steve said, very quickly. “Knowing that you helped found SHIELD is half the reason I stay.”

From listening to all of this, Peggy could see how conflicted he really was when it came to SHIELD, and the way the spy world operates now. So much had changed since the war. Though in other ways it hadn’t. Which made everything all the more complicated.

He had done so well, adjusting to his new life. Even though it was very difficult for him. Steve had always been a very brave person. As well as earnest. A part of him, that Peggy had always been attracted to and admired. Because of that, she understood why the spy life wasn’t exactly made for him. And maybe, it was just simply a matter of that, he still hadn’t found his true place in the world yet.

Though she knew without a doubt, that he would in time.

Peggy then reached over to take his hand and held it close. “Hey… I wouldn’t expect you to stay…or Amanda for that matter if you weren’t happy.”

Steve then nodded in reply, before letting out a sigh. “I know you wouldn’t. And thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything,” Steve said. “Having you to talk to. It helps a lot.”

“Well, I won’t always be, you know. But I’ll still kick your arse when you need it.”

At this, Steve let out a little laugh. “I would expect no less.”

“And as for the matter with SHIELD. Remember what I said about starting over, with us and Sarah?”

“Mmhmm,” Steve said, remembering exactly when she said that. The night of their dance.

“Well, we’ve done that. Mostly, I would say.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed.

“Well, what I’m saying is…You’ll figure things out. You always do,” Peggy said, remembering the hard decisions he and all of them had to make during the war.

“Thanks, Peg,” Steve said with a smile. “You really are my Best Girl. No matter what.”

“I know, my darling. Always,” Peggy said. “Well, I believe we have a few more hours before Amanda’s plane lands. How would you feel about joining your Best Girl for a late lunch?”

“It would be my pleasure.”                                                                 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Steve stood in baggage claim at Dulles International Airport with flowers in hand. As he waited for his granddaughter’s flight to get in. Which should be any minute now. At least if the flight information hadn’t been changed since Natasha gave it to him.

A few minutes later, sure enough, he spotted Amanda amongst a group of other SHIELD agents making their way into baggage claim from a restricted area. Several feet away from where Steve had planted himself, knowing that’s where they would be entering from.

As soon as the twenty-five-year-old took two steps out from the door. A big smile appeared on her face as she laid eyes on Steve.

“You guys go on. I’ll catch up to you in a few,” Amanda said, gesturing for her team to go on without her.

Then as the other agents continued on to the baggage carousel for their flight, Agent Harper crossed the busy floor and made her way over to her grandfather.

“Steve!” She greeted, pulling him into a hug. “Well, this is a lovely surprise. I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.”

“That’s why I came,” Steve said. And then handed her the flowers. “Here. These are for you.”  

“Thank you. They’re beautiful.”

“You’re welcome, Mandy,” Steve said, delighted to see how happy she was. “Your grandmother helped pick them out.”

“Well, I’ll remember to thank her too, when I get home,” Amanda said “You guys must have missed me.”

“I did. We did,” Steve said. “It’s so good to see you home safely.”  

The two then exchanged smiles, as they started walking in the direction the other agents had been going in.

“That makes two of us.”

“So how did the mission go?” Steve inquired, as they walked along.

Amanda then licked her lips as she tried to form an answer in her head. Sure, the mission had been successful. But it didn’t exactly go off without a hitch. Seeing that an unidentified sniper had shown up to take a hit at either them, the other team, or the case containing the sensitive information. It wasn’t clear. And it certainly didn’t give the young agent much comfort, knowing that the sniper was still out there. Despite that, she was just so thankful that no one had gotten hurt. And that the information was still intact, though the case now had a dent in it from a bullet.  Which led Amanda to believe, that for whatever reason, the sniper had been after what was inside the case and not them.

“Well enough. We did what we needed to.”

Steve then gave a nod. Though he sensed that there was more to the story, than his granddaughter was letting on. But he decided not to press it, seeing that she had just came home. And right then, that was all that truly mattered.

“I’m glad, Mandy,” he said. “Hey, what do you say about getting out of here? Maybe we could go get some food or coffee.”

“That sounds great,” Amanda said, perking up at his offer. “Let’s go get my bag. Then we can go.”

“Sounds good.”

“And thank you again for picking me up.”

Steve then put his arm around her as they continued on. And gave her a quick squeeze. “You’re welcome, Mandy. I’m just so happy you’re home.”          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I wonder who the unidentified sniper was. Hmm. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the Steggy scenes. Both flashback and present day. Obviously the Steggy scene in present day is meant to take the place of the Steggy scene in TWS. That's where we are as far as the Winter Soldier storyline goes. More to come soon!


	17. Chapter 17

All the Time in the World

Chapter 17

A little while later, Steve and Amanda found themselves at a diner between the airport and Peggy’s house.

“So how’s your milkshake?” Steve asked. As he leaned back slightly into the booth.

And watched as his granddaughter had another spoonful of her thick chocolate milkshake. Amanda then proceeded to lick her lips before finally replying.

“So good,” Amanda said. “Just what I needed after a long flight.”

“I can see that,” Steve remarking, noticing that she was about halfway through the milkshake already.

“Which is why they bring extra,” the twenty-five-year-old said, reaching for the tall metal cup that contained the rest of the milkshake.

“Ah,” Steve said. “So…”

“So?”

Steve then opened and closed his mouth. As he tried to think of something else he could ask her about.   

“Oh, are you excited for your birthday? It’s coming up soon, isn’t it?”

Amanda then paused slurping on her milkshake. And with her straw still in her mouth, she looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

“You remembered my birthday’s coming up?” Amanda questioned. And it was clear from her tone of voice that she was very touched by this.

“Of course I did.” Steve replied. And then paused for a minute while he tried to recall the exact date. “Don’t tell me…. Your birthday is April 16 1986. Right?”

“Well done,” Amanda said with a nod. “Gold star for you, Steve.”

The Captain then smiled, happy that he had indeed remembered his youngest grandchild’s birthday. Which wasn’t an easy thing to do, keeping all the details of his newfound family member’s lives, such as their birthdays, occupations and where they all lived, straight in his head. But they were family, so he was making his best effort to remember.

Steve’s thoughts then drifted to a memory from before the war, one where he had nearly forgotten his mother’s birthday, inadvertently of course. Until Bucky finally reminded him what day it was. And then with the help of his best friend, they were able to surprise Mrs. Sarah Rogers with a cake when she came home from her shift at the hospital.

“And Peggy’s birthday is coming up in a few days too.”

“Mmhmm,” Amanda said, remembering that it was indeed going to be her grandmother’s birthday in a few days as well. Since her and Peggy both had April birthdays. “We should do something nice for her.”

“Yes, we should.”

The grandfather and granddaughter’s conversation was then halted when the waitress came by with their meals.

The two then proceeded to dive right into their food, as they were both really hungry. And while they worked on cleaning their plates. Steve glanced up to see Amanda look all around the room, at least two times with her eyebrows knitted. Like she was trying to remember something.

“Mandy, are you okay?”

“Yeah....,” Amanda trailed off. “Sorry, there’s just something about this place… I think I’ve been here before.”  

“Have you now?”

“Yeah, I think my grandpa brought me and my siblings here once,” Amanda said. Before she met Steve’s eye, just in time to notice a puzzled expression appear on his face. “You know, Grandma’s husband.”

“Oh, of course,” Steve said. And then paused before continuing. “So what did you call him?”

“Grandpa,” Amanda said, stating the obvious. Since she had literally just said that. Then the second those words left her lips, the young woman instantly felt bad for the person sitting across from her. “Sorry.”

“No. Don’t be….He was your grandpa.”

Amanda then gave Steve a little smile. As her thoughts drifted to her late grandfather. The one that she had grown up with, who loved to tell her and her siblings all kinds of stories.

Including the one where Captain America had saved his unit during the dead of winter.

Amanda had no doubt in her mind that if they had been given the chance to properly meet, him and Steve would have gotten along famously.

A sigh of relief then escaped her lips as she gave Steve a little nod, happy that he understood. Though she was sure her words must have stung on some level.

Steve then gave his granddaughter a little smile in return, as the two began digging into their food once again. And as they ate, he began to wonder what it would have been like for him, being there while Amanda, Luke and Jenna were growing up. He had spent so much of his time wondering what it would have been like if he had gotten to be there, to raise his daughter. That he really hadn’t had the opportunity to think about what it would have been like to have seen Sarah’s children grow up. Up until now anyway.

His eyes then shifted towards his granddaughter again. As he tied to imagine what she would have been like as child. Knowing Amanda, he had no doubt that she would have been quite the little spitfire. And he was sure that Jenna and Luke would have been equally as wonderful, though he still had yet to meet them.

Yes. It certainly would have been amazing to see his grandchildren grow up. But, at least he had the chance to get to know them now.

And so far, getting to know Amanda had been such a joy for the Captain. Though Steve knew that she was in fact his and Peggy’s grandchild, the young agent really was more like a friend to him, maybe a little sister even.

It was a nice relationship. And Steve knew, without a doubt, that he would trust her with his life if it came down to it.

On the other side of the booth, Amanda then glanced up from her plate to find Steve, staring at her with a loving smile on his face.

“What?” Amanda asked, wondering if she had any whip cream on her face.

“You’re doing that thing where you stare at me again.”

“Oh…Sorry,” Steve apologized, shaking himself from his thoughts. “I was just thinking that…I’m just glad we get to see a lot of each other. That’s all.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” Amanda said. “I do like having you for a grandfather.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” the young woman replied. Like it was a silliest question she had ever heard. “And not just because of the Captain America thing.”

“Well, thank you.”

“I mean that’s all pretty cool in all. But…. You’re actually a nice person to be around.”

Steve then chuckled. “Thanks, Mandy. I hope you’ll still be saying that if the Avengers are ever needed again.”

“I’m pretty sure I will,” Amanda assured. “And if that time ever arises. You know, I’ll have your back, right?”

The Captain then smiled as he watched the twenty-five-year-old polish off the rest of her milkshake. Until he heard footsteps approach them. And when he looked over, he saw that the waitress had come by with check.

“Here you go, sir.”

“Thank you.”

“I just have to say. I love that you treated your sister to dinner. My brother would never be so generous,” the waitress said before walking off.

The two of them then glanced over as each other. And the second their eyes met, they both burst out into laughter. Though they did their best to keep their laughter under control, so they didn’t draw the attention of everyone in the diner.

“Sister. Well, at least she didn’t think I was your date,” Amanda said.                                                               

* * *

 After leaving the diner, Steve then drove Amanda home. And once they pulled up into Peggy’s driveway, Steve got off and went to go unhook his granddaughter’s bag from the bike.

“Thanks again for dinner. And the ride home.”

“You’re very welcome, Mandy,” Steve said, handing her the bag.

 Then the two started towards the front door. And as they approached it, the door opened and Peggy walked out onto the porch.

“Well, there she is,” the former agent greeted, upon laying eyes on her granddaughter.

“Hi Grandma,” Amanda said. As she made her way up the steps that led to the porch.

“I see you brought your spy with you.”

Amanda then spun around to look back at Steve with her eyebrows raised. Which made her grandfather chuckle in reply.

“What can I say, Mandy?” Steve said. “She found me out.”

 “Of course she did,” Amanda said, turning back around to her grandmother.

“You’re damn right I did,” Peggy said with her hands on her hips. “That was well played, my dear. But you’ll have to step it up next time.”

Amanda then shook her head as she tried to suppress a chuckle. “Grandma, come on. I just wanted to make sure you had someone to keep you company while I was away.”

“Oh I know, darling,” Peggy assured, opening her arms out for her granddaughter. “I just like to mess with you. You know that.”  

Amanda then let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around her grandmother. “Stubborn.”

“Ah. Well now we know where you get it from,” Peggy said. Before she kissed her granddaughter’s cheek. “One person anyway.”

Steve then noticed that Peggy was staring pointedly at him when she said that. And replied.  “Hey.”

Amanda then gave a chuckle. “Must be it.”

“I missed you so much, my darling girl.”

“I missed you too, Grandma.”

After the hug ended, Peggy reached out to tilt her granddaughter’s chin up towards her, to make the young woman’s eyes focus on hers.

“Are you okay, darling?” Peggy asked. As she checked over Amanda’s facial features to see if anything was amiss.

“Yes.”

“Nothing broken? No bullets in you? No bruises?”

“Nope. I’m fine,” Amanda replied. “Happy and healthy.”

“Excellent,” Peggy said, truly relieved that her granddaughter had come home safely. “Welcome home, darling.”

“Thanks you.”

“Now, scoot young lady. Go take a nice hot shower. Peggy’s orders.”

Amanda then smiled, thinking about how wonderful a hot shower would be right about then.

“You know what. I think I will,” Amanda said. Before turning back around to say goodbye to Steve. “Goodnight, Steve.”

“Night, Amanda.”

“Oh, Grandma. Thanks for the flowers.”

“You’re welcome, darling. Go on. I’ll be in, in a minute.”

The twenty-five-year-old then waved another goodbye to Steve. And then moved to pick back up the duffel bag, she had dropped in order to hug Peggy. Before heading into the house, leaving her grandparents alone. Once Amanda had closed the door behind her, Peggy turned her attention back to Steve and noticed that he had a big grin on his face.

“Is something amusing you, Captain?”

“Yes,” Steve admitted with a smile. “You two.”

“Well, I’m happy we could entertain you so. And thank you for picking her up.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“See. I told you she had you wrapped around her little finger,” Peggy said. “I can’t help but wonder what effect our daughter will have on you.”

“Well, I love Sarah a lot already. So I think we know what will happen.”

“Yes. I guess we do,” Peggy said with a knowing smile. “I think I’ll be heading in. Do you want to join us?”  

“Thank you, Peggy. But I think I’ll be heading home. It’s getting late. And I think I want to fit in some reading before bed.”

“Ah yes, your list,” Peggy said. “How’s that coming along?”

“Very well.”

“Good…Well, goodnight, Steve.”

“Goodnight, Peggy. You two ladies try not to get into too much mischief tonight.”

“Oh, well, I’m afraid I can’t make any promises,” Peggy teased.

Steve then chuckled again. “And Peggy?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you again for earlier.”

Peggy then just gave Steve a little nod. Before she moved for the door as well, just as her granddaughter had done a few minutes prior. And as she went, the Captain gave her one last wave as his eyes continued to follow her figure until she was back inside. 

Once the door closed, Steve finally moved from his spot and went back over to his motorcycle with his hands in his pockets. And as he started up the engine on the bike, he gave the house one last look before he backed out of the driveway and sped off down the road.                                                                      

* * *

Later that night, Peggy and Amanda were sitting in the living room watching a movie before bed. About halfway through the movie, as Amanda sat there lounging on one of the sofas. Her attention was suddenly drawn away from the film, when her cell phone started ringing.

The twenty-five-year then let out a sigh. As she tore herself away from her comfy position and reached behind her head to retrieve her phone from the end table. “One sec, Grandma.”

“That’s fine,” Peggy said, hitting pause on the remote. “Duty calls.”

“Tell me about it.”  

Then as the young woman looked at the screen to see who was calling, she knitted her eyebrows. Surprised to see that for once it wasn’t work but her cousin.

“Sharon,” Amanda said, finally answered the phone.

“Sharon?” Peggy questioned, equally as surprised as her granddaughter was.

“Sharon, slow down….What happened?” The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D, then watched as a shocked expression appeared on her granddaughter’s face. “… Oh my god. Yeah. I’ll go right now. What hospital? Okay. I’ll call you in a bit…Bye.”

The twenty-five-year-old then hung up the phone and met her grandmother’s brown eyes.

“Amanda, darling. What’s happened?”

“There’s been an accident…” Amanda said, stuttering a bit. As she tried to process what her cousin had just told her.

Her boss had been shot at by a sniper a few minutes ago while in her grandfather’s apartment.

“Steve?” Peggy questioned, in a soft voice. Suddenly worried that _the_ something that had happened, had happened to him.

She couldn’t lose him.

Not again. Not when there was a time not too long ago, when she never thought she’d ever see him again. But somehow, he had survived and made his way back into her life.

Amanda then inhaled when she saw how worried her grandmother was for her grandfather.

“No. It wasn’t him. It was Fury.”

“Fury?” 

“Yeah… I gotta go.”

The young agent then stood up and started for the door, going into autopilot mode. Until she felt someone gently grab her arm to stop her.

“Amanda wait,” Peggy said, making her granddaughter stop walking and guided her back to stand right in front of her. The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t need to ask if it was bad. The look on Amanda’s face told her everything she needed to know. “Take a deep breath, darling.”

The young woman then did as she was told. And took in a deep breath to calm herself, knowing that her grandmother was right. She wouldn’t be of any use to anyone until she lessened the noise going on in her head.

“Thank you.”

“Good. Now. Are you going to be okay to drive?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

If Peggy had any reservations about her granddaughter driving in her current state of mind. She didn’t say, but instead just held onto the younger woman’s hand for another minute.

“Amanda,” Peggy said. “Be safe out there.”

“I will.”

Amanda then ran out of the door and drove off into the night. And keep driving until she reached the hospital. The one Sharon had told her to go to. Once she arrived, luckily, she didn’t have any trouble finding out where Director Fury was. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents lining the hallways and placed at the entrance to the Emergency Room, gave that away. And thankfully for her, they let her pass without any questioning.

Agent Harper then made her way down the white hallways until she spotted her S.O. Maria Hill standing in front of a door. She hadn’t even known that Maria had come home from her last assignment. But yet, here she was.

Of course she would be here.

“Agent Hill.”

“Amanda?” Maria questioned. A little surprised to see her there, since she hadn’t called her in herself.

The twenty-five-year old then sensed this and answered Maria’s question before she could ask it. “Agent Carter called me.”

“Of course. I should have known.”

Amanda then licked her lips, as the two women glanced at the door directly behind Maria. The twenty-five-year-old then hesitated asking her next question, though the words eventually found their way out.  

“So it’s really bad, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?” Amanda asked, raising her voice ever so slightly.

Maria then sighed, trying to figure out what exactly to tell the young agent.

“I don’t know. He had been attacked on the road earlier today and somehow he managed to get to Captain Rogers house. Then well, whoever had been after Fury found him.”

“And the sniper?”  

Maria then shook her head. “He got away.”

“So it was a he then?”

“Yeah. Captain Rogers got a pretty good look at him,” Maria said. “Come on, we should get in there.”

Amanda then nodded her head and followed her S.O into the observation room. Once there, the first thing the young woman noticed was Fury lying on the operating table being worked on by a multitude of doctors and nurses in the next room, behind the glass window. Followed by Steve, when she glanced over to see who else was in the room with them.

“Ama…I mean Agent Harper. What are you doing here?”

“I called her in,” Maria said, answering for her. Though of course this was a lie

So Amanda took this as a cue that Steve didn’t know about Sharon yet. At least not that part about Sharon being a Carter. And thought it best not to blow her cover, until her cousin told her otherwise

Steve then nodded as Amanda gave him a sad smile. Before she moved over to the other side of him to stand next to Maria, mostly out of habit.

They all then just stood there, waiting. And watched as the doctors tried to save Fury. And soon, Natasha entered the room as well and stood between Amanda and her grandfather.

“Is he going to make it?” Natasha asked.

“I don’t know,” Steve replied as Amanda swallowed hard.

Amanda then just halfway listened as Steve and Natasha talked about the sniper. All the while never removing her eyes from the glass widow and the sight of the doctors operating on her boss.  

The next thing that caught her attention, was Agent Romanoff asking about the ballistics left behind by the sniper.

“Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable,” Maria replied.

“Soviet made,” Natasha whispered.

Soviet made. No rifling. These words then played in Amanda’s head over and over again. As something occurred to her. They had found no rifling left from the sniper that attacked her team in Belarus.

Then, just before Amanda managed to open her mouth to ask Natasha and Maria a question, alarms went off in the operating room. Her boss’s heart had stopped.

It felt like forever but no time at all before the doctors called it.

Fury was dead.

After it was over, the agents then all filed out into the hallway. And Amanda followed Steve as he veered around the corner, so they could talk more privately.

“Mandy, are you okay?” Steve asked, reaching out to rub her arm. Then at seeing the shocked expression and upset on his granddaughter’s face. He had his answer. “All right, dumb question.”

“It’s okay,” Amanda said. “It’s just… I can’t believe he’s gone. I mean, I’ve known him practically my whole life...”

Amanda’s thoughts then drifted back to when her grandmother was still the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. And her mother would take her and her siblings to visit Peggy at work, whenever they were in town.

And Nick Fury would be there sometimes. He had always been kind to her. In many ways, Amanda considered him family.

After all, he had been the one to tell her that Steve was alive. Even though, he didn’t necessarily have to tell her and Peggy anything at the time. Not really. But he did anyway.

The twenty-five-year-old then realized that she had never properly thanked her boss for that. Since meeting her grandfather. And now she couldn’t.

The young agent couldn’t even think about what it would be like, to go home and tell her grandmother that Nick had died. Even though she knew without a doubt that Peggy was probably awake, waiting for her to get home with news.

“I know,” Steve said, thinking about the nights events.

“Steve…What’s going on?” Amanda asked, with a noticeable amount of worry in her voice.

Steve then looked into his granddaughter’s eyes. And could tell that she was feeling and thinking the same thing that he was. Something was not right. Not at all.

“I don’t know,” Steve admitted. And then paused for a minute before continuing. “But hey, how about you go home and rest. I don’t think there’s anything more we can do tonight.”

“But…”

“Amanda, go home. Please,” Steve said in a fatherly voice. “I’ll call you if I find anything. Promise.”

The young woman then gave a nod, satisfied with the promise that he would call her if he found out anything. And truth be told, she was exhausted from her mission and could use a good night’s rest. Though she wondered if that would even be possible now.

“Okay. I’ll see you in the morning then.”

“Hey,” Steve said, reaching out to stop her from leaving for a second. Before he wrapped his granddaughter into a hug, feeling that she could use one right then. “Thank you for coming. We will figure this out, okay?”

“I know,” Amanda said, breaking the hug.

“Goodnight, Amanda.”

She then gave her grandfather a little smile, a silent goodbye before she turned towards the direction of the exit. “Hey Steve.”

“Yeah?”

“You should probably check on Nat. She looked a little...yeah.”

“I will,” Steve said, agreeing that his partner looked a little shaken up at best.

Which did worry him a little, since he had never seen her like that before.

Amanda then gave him a nod, before she wandered back to the entrance of the Emergency Room. And as she walked out of the hospital, she had only one thing on her mind.

Tomorrow morning she would go to the lab in the Triskelion. And find out what the techs had uncovered about the bullets that the Belarus sniper had left behind, and see if her suspicious were correct.

That the bullets left behind in Belarus would be a match to the ones that killed Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Ooh we are getting into some intense stuff now. I'm so excited for you all to see what I have planned. How do you guys think having Amanda around will affect the events of TWS as we know them from the movie?
> 
> On a side note, I'm happy to say that I now know exactly what chapter, Sarah Carter will be returning home. Stay tuned for that. Because it won't be too long of a wait now.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

All the Time in the World

Chapter 18

The next morning, bright and early, Amanda wandered into the lab section of the Triskelion with two cups of coffee in hand. And as she approached a lab tech’s desk, she cleared her throat, and set down one of the cups of coffee on the very messy desk.

“Morning,” she greeted.

“Amanda,” the lab tech, Nicole greeted. And then her eyes landed on the cup, the field agent had placed on her desk. “Bless you.”

“No problem,” Amanda said. “I had a feeling.”

“You have good instincts.” 

“Have you been here all night?” The twenty-five-year-old asked. As she nodded towards the empty cups of coffee on Nicole’s desk.

“Yes. Long night… With. You’ve heard about… right?”

Amanda didn’t even have to guess what the other agent was talking about. As she knew it was about what happened to Fury. His death. That Nicole was referring to.

The Triskelion had been buzzing about it all morning. And by buzzing, it seemed like there was a domino effect going through the building as every agent learned what had happened to Fury, over the course of the morning. In an effort to try and keep their minds occupied, every agent had since buried themselves in their casework. For an attempt at normalcy and to of course, keep up with their assignments. Just as Fury would have wanted. While they waited for any instruction from those on top, such as Alexander Pierce.

Yet, despite the duty the agents felt. There was also a great a sense of loss flowing throughout the building. That seemed to hit Amanda like a ton of bricks as soon as she walked through the door and seemed to be following her around the hallways. Like a dark cloud she couldn’t shake. Which she guessed had something to do with the fact, that she had witnessed the director’s death.

As well as the thing, that had been nagging at her since last night. The very thing that sent her to the lab that morning.

“About Fury. Yeah, I know,” Agent Harper said. “I was there.”

“Oh my god, Amanda. Are you okay?”

Amanda then inhaled to give herself a minute, before she replied. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” she answered yet again. She’d save her grief for the funeral. Right now, it was time to do her job. “Now what have you got for me?”

“Ah,” Nicole said. “Follow me.”

The young agent then followed the other woman over to the far side of the room. Where there was a door, leading to a small room just off the office area. And once they got there, the agents had to swipe their nametags on the sensor to gain entrance to the smaller room. Which they used to house various pieces of evidence from missions and events that S.H.I.E.L.D found interesting.  

“So any idea where these bullets came from?”

“Yes,” Nicole said, fetching the bullets and the damaged case from the container she had been keeping them in. And then placed them on the table. “All right, so I ran an analysis on the bullets and compared them to every known bullet on record and got nothing.”

“Not that surprising.”

“And then, I examined the materials used to make the bullets and found that they’re…”

“Soviet made,” Amanda interrupted.

“Yeah….How did you know that?” Nicole questioned.

“Because those were the same bullets that killed, Fury.”

“No way,” Nicole said, rushing out of the room and back over to her computer to check the ballistics report, one of her fellow labs techs had conducted on the bullets that killed Fury. “Oh my god, you’re right.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Well, what does that mean?” Nicole asked, obviously in total shock about this discovery.

“Whoever killed Fury was the same person who tried to destroy the information my team retrieved in Belarus.”

“I got that. But…Why?” Nicole rephrased. “I guess would be my next question.”  

“I don’t know,” Amanda admitted. As she attempted to figure out why someone would do this. And more importantly who was responsible.

Obviously, it had to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. That part was clear. Amanda knew all too well, the number of enemies her agency had managed to acquire over the years, as most intelligence agencies did. But those enemies were closely monitored by them and their allies. So surely, if one of them was launching a strike against S.H.I.E.L.D, they would have been made aware of it. But there was nothing.

Which made the events of the last two days even more troubling. And the young agent had no idea what it could possibly mean. To make matters worse, the uneasiness she was feeling because of all this, was really starting to make her feel sick.

“Wow. This is…” Nicole started.

“Troubling,” Amanda said.

“Yeah. To put it mildly.”

Amanda then nodded in agreement, before she glanced over at the clock on the wall. And realized that she had somewhere to be.

“Hey, can you do me a favor?”

“Sure,” Nicole said. “Anything.”

“Would you check the ballistics reports from other missions that involved in incident like Belarus? And see if you can find another match to the bullets.”

“You got it,” Nicole said, already typing away at her computer.

“Great,” Amanda said. “Call me if you find anything.”                                                                    

* * *

 

After leaving the lab, Amanda chugged the rest of her coffee, and then headed towards the elevator and pushed the button to go up. And when the doors open, she found her grandfather standing on the other side.

“Steve. I mean, Captain Rogers,” Amanda greeted.

“Agent Harper, going up?”

“Yes. The lobby, please,” Amanda said, stepping into the elevator. And once she was inside, a little smile appeared on her lips for really the first time that day. As she tried not laugh at the so called professionalism, they were attempting in their addressing of each other at work.

“What?”

“Nothing, Captain Rogers,” Amanda said. “Nothing at all.”

Steve then chucked, knowing exactly what she had been smiling about. “….So are you doing okay?”

“And that lasted all of two minutes,” Amanda joked. Referring to their professionalism.

“Mandy, come on. Are you?”

“I’m okay…Or will be,” she said, returning to being serious and honest. “I was just checking up on the ballistics report from Belarus.”

“And?”

“They’re a match.”

Steve then looked over and exchanged a glance with his granddaughter, knowing exactly what she meant by those words.

“Oh,” Steve said, swallowing.

“I’ll keep you posted on anything else that turns up.”

“Thank you. I’d appreciate that.”

Amanda then gave Steve a smile, before she looked up to check on the floor number and saw that they were almost to the lobby.

“So the lobby, huh?” Steve questioned, following her gaze. Since he had been a tad curious about that. Ever since Amanda entered the elevator, and asked for the lobby and not the floor for her office. “You leaving?”

“Uh-huh. Grandma has a doctor’s appointment.”

Steve then glanced back over at her, with a worried look in his eyes. “Peggy?”

“Don’t worry. She’s fine. It’s just a normal checkup.”

“Oh. Good. That’s good,” Steve said, feeling instantly relaxed by her words.

“Yeah, no worries. Grandma’s going to live forever, I swear.” The Captain then chuckled at his granddaughter’s words. “…Good luck with whatever it is that you’re doing,” Amanda said, wondering if perhaps her grandfather was headed out on an assignment since he was in uniform.

“Thank you. I have a meeting with Pierce soon actually. So I’m just heading up there now.”

“Ah. Have fun with that,” Amanda said, giving him a cheeky smile and a wink. Just as the doors to the elevator opened again. “I’ll see you later, Steve.”

“See you later,” Steve said. As he watched her walk out of the elevator and into the lobby. Before the doors closed yet again.                                                                  

* * *

 

A little while later, after his meeting with Pierce. Steve found himself in a sticky situation that made Fury’s last words echo louder in his ears. During which he had fled S.H.I.E.L.D and resisted arrest. Elsewhere, Amanda remained blissfully unaware of the events at the Triskelion, as she drove her grandmother home from her doctor’s appointment.

“I’m so sorry, I dragged you away from work, darling,” Peggy apologized. “If the bloody DMV had just allowed me to keep my license.”

“Well, Grandma. You are in your nineties.”

“Yes. And what do you mean by that?”

“Um, that it’s normal for the DMV not to allow you to drive anymore,” Amanda said, in an honest yet considerate tone.  

Peggy then exhaled. “They’re a bunch of tossers.”

Amanda then let out a chuckle as she shook her head. While turning the car onto the next street.

“I am sorry about the driving thing, Grandma. I really am. But I really don’t mind driving you around. You know that.”

“I know you don’t, darling. And you are a sweetheart but…Well, I suppose I’m a bit…”

“Stubborn.”

“Amanda Margaret,” Peggy scolded.

“Hey. You’re the one you called yourself that just last night,” Amanda pointed out.

“I suppose I did.”

“Uh-huh.” Peggy then looked over and smiled at her granddaughter, enjoying their usual banter. “So Grandma. The doctor said you were healthy. That’s good, right?”

“Yes. It is quite the relief,” Peggy admitted “After all, someone has to be around to keep an eye on you. And Steve.”

Amanda then let out a laugh. “Ha. You’re hilarious.”

Then as they turned onto their street and approached the house, Amanda made a very sharp turn into the driveway. And once she engaged the parking break, she looked over to see Peggy staring at her.

“Show off.”

“And, who was the one who taught me how to do that little maneuver?”

Peggy then smiled, since it had been her. “Ah, I suppose I brought that upon myself too?”

“Yup,” Amanda replied with a cheeky smile.

“Well, it was very good,” Peggy said, complement her granddaughter’s rather impressive driving skills.

 “Thank you. Now, shall I open the door for you, Miss Carter?”

“Oh. Are you channeling Mr. Jarvis now?” Peggy questioned, having noticed Amanda’s use of a British accent as she said that.

“If Auntie Angie’s impersonation of him was accurate, then yes.”

Peggy then chuckled. “You go get the groceries from the boot, young lady. I’ll see myself out, thank you very much.”

Amanda then chuckled as she hopped out and made her way over to the back of the car. Then just as she moved to open the truck, the young agent paused when she heard her cellphone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She hadn’t looked at her phone since Peggy was in with the doctor. And apparently, she had missed a lot in that last hour. As she now had several messages from Sharon, each one asking her to call her back as soon as she could.                                                                      

* * *

 

Meanwhile in D.C, Steve and Natasha made their way for the exit at the mall they had taken cover in, undetected. After almost being caught by a S.H.I.E.L.D strike team, who had been tasked to haunt them down.

Yes. Captain America was now a fugitive from S.H.I.E.L.D. As crazy as that sounded. Even to him.

Steve wasn’t sure he was even processing the day’s events, as he and Natasha walked out the side entrance. All he knew was that, people were after him and he needed to stay alive. And find a way to uncover what was on the flash drive, Fury had given to him before he had died.

When he had told the Captain not to trust anyone.

Steve then glanced over to look at his partner. At first, he had been slightly weary of having Natasha be his partner on this. But he quickly realized that she was genuinely trying to help him. And after almost being caught inside the mall, Steve was certain now that he couldn’t do this alone. So he was very grateful to have her with him on this.

“So how do you feel about stealing that car over there?” Natasha inquired.  

“Yeah, why not.”

Steve then followed Natasha over to the car, in a fairly empty section of the mall’s parking garage. Once she close enough, the redhead moved to open the hood and proceeded to disable the car’s alarm. Before finally breaking into it and opening the driver-side door.

“Wanna do the honors?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, turning around from standing watch. “I got it.”

Natasha then went to take his place, standing watch. While Steve fiddled around with the wiring to start the car.

“So how long has it been since you’ve done this?”

“About sixty-seven years, give or take. But of course it feels…”

“Not too long ago,” Natasha interrupted.

“Yeah,” Steve replied, as he continued fiddling with the wiring. Cars may have changed a bit since World War II but the basic wiring was the same. And soon enough, the two heard the sound of the engine start up.

“Wow, Impressive.”

“Hop in,” Steve said, taking his place in the driver’s seat.

Natasha then gave a nod and made her way over to the passenger side. And once she was in the car, they drove out of the parking garage and started on their drive through D.C.

Once they were on the highway and beginning their drive into Virginia, a thought then entered Steve’s mind. His granddaughter. Peggy. They didn’t know what was going on.  

“Amanda,” Steve said, moving to retrieve his phone from his jacket pocket with one hand.

“Steve don’t,” Natasha said, holding her arm out to stop him from calling.  

“Natasha,” Steve protested. “She’s my granddaughter. I have to tell her what’s happening.”

“Steve.”

“What if S.H.I.E.L.D goes after her too?” Steve pointed out, feeling panic rise in him at the mere thought of that happening.  

“Steve, relax. It’s okay.”

Steve then took a breath, before speaking again. “We have to go get her. Take her with us.”

“No. We can’t do that, Steve.”

“Natasha…”

“Steve, S.H.I.E.L.D could be monitoring her phone. I know you’re worried about your granddaughter, but she can take care of herself. You know that. And if you really want to protect, Amanda. The best thing you can do is keep her out of this. Until we know more.”

Steve then sighed, as his eyes focused on the sign for the exit that would take him to Peggy’s house. He knew his partner was right. At least until they knew more. Maybe it was best to keep Amanda out of the loop and safe. Though he was certain that his granddaughter would have objected to this decision. But at least this way, she would be out of harm’s way until they returned.

“Okay.”

“She’ll be fine, Steve,” Natasha said.

“I know, you’re right,” Steve said. “...And thank you for today.”

Not too long after that, the two fugitives drove past the exit to Peggy’s and continued on. Until they hopped onto the interstate that would take them to New Jersey.

A little while into the drive, Natasha looked over a Steve. And in an effort to break the silence that had fallen between them over the course of the drive, she decided to ask him a question.

“All right, I have a question for you. Which you do not have to answer. But I feel like, if you don’t answer it. You’re kinda answering it, you know?”

“What?”

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?”

“That bad, huh?” Steve questioned in a joking way. Though his body tensed up a bit.

“No, I didn’t say that.”

“Well, it kinda sounds like that’s what you’re saying.”

“No, I didn’t. I just wondered how much practice you’ve had.”

“You don’t need practice.”

“Everyone needs practice.”

“It was not my first kiss since 1945. I’m ninety-five. I’m not dead.”

Natasha then smiled, knowing he was lying about the kissing part. “Nobody special though? Obviously, I know there had to have been somebody special. The granddaughter does suggest that.”

Steve then let out a little laugh. “Yeah, I guess she would…Yes. There was someone, once. Of course, there was.”

“…And?”

“And what?”

“Well, what’s she like?” Natasha inquired.

“Peggy…”

“Peggy. So that’s her name.”

Steve then glanced over in her direction, before he replied. “You knew that though, didn’t you?”

“It’s possible, Amanda might have mentioned it,” Natasha admitted. “But really, what’s she like? I’m genuinely interested. But you don’t have to share anything you don’t want to.”

“Peggy’s….Peggy’s a remarkable person. She was there with me at the very beginning. When I first joined the army. Pre-Captain America. And I don’t know how to explain it. But it was like, from the moment I met her. I knew that she was something else.”  

“Sounds like love at first sight,” Natasha remarked. “If you believe in that sort of thing.”

“I guess it kinda was. And as I got to know her, I think she sensed this too. We found that we had a lot in common, facing certain roadblocks in our lives. Even if they were different. As the war went on, we just always had each other’s backs. I trusted her and she trusted me. Peggy is, well was, an incredible spy. I’m very proud of her for all she’s accomplished in her life. She’s a good person.  One of the best, really. Very caring. A good mother, a good grandmother. She also has quite the witty sense of humor. You’d like her,” Steve trailed off.

When really, there was so much more he could say about Peggy.

“Ah. So I will get to meet the famous Agent Carter after all.”

“I don’t see why not,” Steve said.

Natasha then gave Steve a smile, happy that he had finally shared all this with her. “You still love her, don’t you?”

“I’ll always love Peggy.” 

That was something, Steve knew would never change. No matter what. He and Peggy had left their mark on each other in more ways than one.

After that, the two stayed quiet for a minute. As another moment of silence fell onto the car.

“Well, she sounds like a really special person, Steve,” Natasha said.

“She is that.”

The redhead then reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. “Here. For when we pull into the next rest stop. Call Amanda. Tell her and Peggy that you’re okay.”

“But I thought you said….?” Steve questioned. Since she had been so adamant about him not calling when they had left D.C.  

“My phone is secure. It’s safe,” Natasha explained. And then Steve gave her a look, for not mentioning this earlier. “Sorry.”

“It’s all right. And thank you,” Steve said. “You’re a good friend, Nat.”

“A friend, huh?”

“Yeah. I think so. Don’t you?”

Natasha then replied with a little smirk. “I think you might be in the wrong business, Rogers.”                                                              

* * *

 

Back at her house, Amanda sat, lounging on the couch, having decided that morning after Peggy’s doctor’s appointment that she would work from home for the rest of the day. And after the events of the last few days, she was certain that choice had been a good decision on her part.

Since it was truly so nice, just to be able to relax on the couch, as she typed away on her laptop. While she had one of her favorite shows playing on the TV in the background.

After working for a while, Amanda decided to take a break for a minute. And reached over to check her phone, to see if Sharon had called her back yet. Only to see that she hadn’t. Which seemed a bit odd to the twenty-five-year-old, considering that her cousin had been trying so hard to reach her earlier and was now unavailable. Amanda could only assume that Sharon had gotten caught up in meetings or investigations into Fury’s death.

The young woman then set her phone down, and grabbed the cup of pudding that she had placed on the coffee table for a snack. Then, as she leaned back into a lounging position and took a spoonful to her mouth, the spoon tipped and the pudding dropped onto her shirt.

“Oh crumbs,” Amanda cursed, under her breath. As she moved to lick the pudding off her shirt.

When the young agent’s shirt was as clean as it could be again. Amanda’s attention was drawn to the sound of her phone buzzing. It was Sharon, finally calling her back.

“Amanda,” Sharon said in a hushed tone.

“Sharon. Where have you been?” Amanda asked. “I got your messages. I’ve been trying to call you.”

“I’m sorry. Things have been crazy around here.”

“In what way?” The twenty-five-year-old questioned, at hearing the alarm in her cousin’s voice.

Sharon then let out a sigh. “I don’t even know where to start. Are you alone?”

Amanda then flickered her gaze to the entrance of the living room and listened for any sign that Peggy had moved from her study. Where she had last seen her grandmother organizing some old files.

“I think so.”

“Okay….You haven’t heard from Steve by chance. Have you?”

“Steve? I can’t say that I have. Not since this morning anyway. Why?”

“Amanda…. Steve is a fugitive from S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“What?” Amanda questioned in disbelief.

“Amanda, believe me. I’m just as confused as you are. I don’t know what happened exactly. But Pierce has accused him of hiding information concerning the death of Director Fury. And earlier today, after what I gather to be some sort of an altercation. Steve busted out of here and has been on the run ever since.”

“Oh my god,” Amanda said, feeling her heart drop into her stomach. “Is he okay?”

“I don’t know, S.H.I.E.L.D lost track of him.”

Amanda then sucked in her breath as she tried to process all of this. “This is crazy. Like he’s Captain America.”

“I know,” Sharon said. “I wish I could tell you more. But I’ll let you know if I hear anything.”

“Thank you,” Amanda said. “I’ll see if I can get in touch with him.”

“Good idea. And Mandy? Be careful.”

“You too,” Amanda said, hanging up the phone.

Amanda then stood up and left the living room and continued walking until she reached the front door. Where she paused briefly, to check the hallway and make sure she was still alone. Then once she was finally outside, the young woman pulled up Steve’s contact information on her phone and pressed call.

Amanda then listened as the phone began to ring, and ring, until finally it went to voice mail. It was at this point, that the young woman let out a sigh. Before proceeding to leave Steve a message, telling him to call her back when he got this.

Then when she reentered the house, Amanda was greeted by Peggy, who was now standing on the stairs.  

“Grandma,” Amanda said in a surprised voice. “You startled me.”

“Amanda, I was just heading upstairs for a nap,” Peggy said. “Is everything all right?”

“Hmm?” Amanda questioned. “Oh yeah. Everything’s fine. I just stepped out to ask a coworker a question about this report I’m working on. That’s all.”

Peggy then stared intently at her granddaughter and tilted her head. “You said that I startled you?”

“Yeah. Just a little bit.”

The older woman then licked her lips as she continued to stare at the twenty-five-year-old. “Amanda, are you lying to me?”

Amanda then sighed, inwardly. She should have seen this coming. After all, Peggy always knew when she was trying to be deceptive.

“What? Me. Of course not, Grandma. Everything’s good, really.”

The former agent then raised her eyebrows as her granddaughter became seemingly more flustered.  

“Uh-huh. Likely story,” Peggy said. “Darling, I’ve known you your whole life. And you know all too well, that I can always tell when you’re hiding something.”

Amanda then let out a sigh. “How could I forget? My tell, I know. You know, Grandma. I am a spy, you should probably tell me what it is.”

Peggy then gave a chuckle. “Oh darling. Some things are worth keeping to one’s self.”

“So you can have your fun with it?”

“Precisely.” Peggy then turned around to move up a step, before turning back towards her granddaughter. “All right. I’ll be going upstairs now…If you’re sure there’s nothing you wish to tell me?”

“Nope. Nothing at the moment,” Amanda said. “But I’ll let you know if that changes.”

“Ah. So you are hiding something?”

“Grandma please.”

“Oh, all right then. Fair enough,” Peggy agreed. “But I will hold you to that.”

Amanda then gave a nod. “It’s a deal then. You go have your nap. Granddaughter’s orders.”

Peggy then shook her head as she gave her granddaughter a smile. “Oh you…I’ll see you later, darling.”                                                                  

* * *

 

After Peggy finally went upstairs for a nap, Amanda went back to work. Though now she found herself having a lot of trouble focusing. As her mind began to replay everything that her cousin had told her. Over and over again.

She had a bit of a hard time admitting this to herself, just because it was so hard to acknowledge. But she was scared. Like, really scared. It felt like a part of her life was just falling apart before her eyes. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Amanda then jumped slightly when she heard her phone ring, before she scrambled to retrieve it from the coffee table. She then paused for a moment when she saw Natasha’s name flash across the screen instead of Steve’s.

“Nat. Thank god. Have you seen..?”

“Amanda. It’s me.”

At the sound of her grandfather’s voice, Amanda let out a breath. “Steve.”

“Hi Mandy,” Steve said. “Are you okay?”

“I think I should be asking you that.”

“Ah. So you heard.”

“Captain America being a fugitive. Yeah, a friend from work called.”

“You’re not there?”

“No, I took the rest of the day off.”

“Good,” Steve said with a sigh of relief.

“Steve. What the hell is going on?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Steve explained. “Nat and I are trying to get to the bottom of this. We’re on our way to New Jersey now.”

“New Jersey? You mean like on purpose.”

“Amanda,” Steve said. In a slightly scolding but yet amused way.

“Sorry. That was the New Yorker in me,” Amanda replied. “So you’re heading to New Jersey?”

“We should be back late tonight. Wait up for me. I should have something by then, hopefully.”

“Okay,” Amanda said.

“Well, I should be going now. I’m sorry, I can’t tell you more. But promise me, you’ll stay with your grandmother. Where you’re safe.”

The young woman then swallowed hard at his request. “I will.”

“And Mandy?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t trust anyone,” Steve said, repeating Fury’s words to his granddaughter. Before he hung up.

Amanda then inhaled slowly at his words of warning. And the tone of his voice in which he said it. This message spoke volumes to her about the situation and it seemed to be much worse than she had initially thought.

This was all too much. Amanda then closed her eyes to try and catch her breath as she sat there, still holding her phone.

And that’s when she heard a car pull up out front.

The young woman then got up and went over to the window to see who it was. Trying to be as sneaky as possible, she then peeked through the crack between the window and the blinds to get a glimpse and knew right away who it was, upon first glance.

It was S.H.I.E.L.D.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Cliffhanger! 
> 
> S.H.I.E.L.D looks to be going after Amanda now. What do you guys think she's going to do to get out of that if anything? 
> 
> And thank you for letting me know your thoughts on how Amanda would change things, for particularly Steve in regard to TWS storyline. I enjoyed reading them. 
> 
> How cute was Steve talking about Peggy to Nat? My heart honestly melted writing that scene. And how about Peggy and Amanda's scene in the car. There relationship is definitely one of my favorites to write. Grandma Peggy is something else. I did have fun interjecting some parallels from Agent Carter in this chapter. So definitely let me know if you figure out what those are. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! And I hope you guys are excited to see what happens next.


	19. Chapter 19

All the Time in the World

Chapter 19

As she focused her eyes on the black SUV that had just parked out front. That she knew belonged to S.H.I.E.L.D, Amanda’s alarm bells began to go off.

The young agent then only stayed long enough to see, that the first agent to exit the car was packing. Before she snapped into action and moved for the front door, so she could activate the security system. After she punched in the code, she broke into a run, until she reached Peggy’s office down the hall.

S.H.I.E.L.D had sent a strike team after her. The young agent knew it wasn’t procedure to send a strike team just to ask an agent to come into work. No, this only happened if they wanted to arrest an agent.

Based on what Sharon had told her earlier about Steve escaping arrest, Amanda guessed she was next on their list.

Upon arriving in Peggy’s study, the twenty-five-year-old went for the safe that contained her gun, thinking it was better to be safe than sorry. And she wasn’t going to take any chances. Even if this was her agency coming to collect her.

Especially with Steve’s last words of “ _don’t trust anyone,”_ ringing in her ears.

As far as she was concerned, she couldn’t exactly trust S.H.I.E.L.D right now. Though that realization deeply pained her.   

But taking her gun with her was simply a precaution. As Amanda had already made up her mind, that she wasn’t going to make things potentially worse for her with S.H.I.E.LD. She was just going to leave the house as quietly as possible and maybe go stay at Trip’s place since it was currently vacant. Until she could get into contact with either her cousin or Steve again.  

“Sorry, Steve. I don’t think laying low will be an option today,” Amanda apologized to the air. When she thought about what her grandfather had also said about her staying at the house with Peggy.

After tucking the gun in the small of her back, the young woman made a break for the staircase. Just as the S.H.I.E.L.D agents started walking over to the house. Once she was upstairs, Amanda hustled over to her room to write her grandmother a quick note, telling her that she had to step out for a while. Since she didn’t want Peggy to wake up and find her missing, knowing that wouldn’t be fair to her grandmother.  

Then a thought entered her mind. How was she going to explain all this to her grandmother? This was the agency that Peggy had helped build after all. With the note written, Amanda then made her way over to her grandmother’s room.

When she got there, the young woman slid the door open very slowly. And walked into the room, remaining as quiet as humanly possible, not wanting to wake Peggy, who appeared to be fast asleep in the bed.

As she got closer, Amanda tried not to look at her grandmother’s sleeping form as she set the note on the table. Fearing that she would wake her, if she did. But, just as the note left her hand, Peggy’s eyes snapped open. And she reached for the gun, that she kept hidden underneath the pillow and pointed it at her granddaughter.

“Grandma, relax. It’s me,” Amanda said.

Peggy then looked up at her granddaughter through sleepy eyes and set the weapon down.

“Amanda,” Peggy said, her voice still groggy from sleep. “I’m so sorry, darling.”

Amanda then shook her head, indicating that Peggy didn’t have to apologize. “It’s okay. Old habits die hard. No harm done.”

“Now what are you doing in here?” Peggy inquired.

“Oh. I was just leaving you a note. I’m heading out for a while.”

At hearing this, Peggy moved to sit up completely. “You couldn’t have left it in the kitchen?”

“Not really no,” Amanda said. Which was followed by the sound of the doorbell echoing through the house.

“And just who is that?”

“Grandma, you know that thing I elected to keep to myself earlier.”

“Yes…”

“So yeah, that would be S.H.I.E.L.D at the door now,” Amanda explained. “And well, Grandma. I just…I can’t deal with them right now.”

“You can’t deal with them right now?” Peggy repeated. While narrowing her eyes at her granddaughter.

“I’d rather not, no.”

“Bloody hell. Amanda Margaret,” Peggy said, “Please explain. Now.”

“Well, I….”

“Go on then. Out with it. You’re avoiding your agency. I think I deserve to know why.”

“I don’t even know where to start….I’m scared, Grandma.”

Peggy really didn’t need for Amanda to tell her that. As that was clear as day on her granddaughter’s face. The older woman then sighed, as she reached out to take the younger one’s hand.

“Oh my darling. You really are, aren’t you?” Peggy asked. “Now tell me. What’s going on?”

Amanda then let out a breath, before she continued. “It’s just…Everything’s such a mess. I don’t know what to think. But it seems that Steve has gotten himself into a bit of a sticky situation with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Oh crumbs,” Peggy said with a sigh. “What has that man done now?”

“Apparently resisted arrest and is now a fugitive from S.H.I.E.L.D. Crazy, I know,” Amanda said. Upon seeing her grandmother’s facial expression change to one of shock. “Now it seems like I’m caught in this mess between Grandpa and S.H.I.E.L.D. Grandma, I just… I think I should trust my gut and help Steve right now. You understand that right?”

“I do.” And then with a sigh, the former agent continued “I can’t say I haven’t found myself in similar situations before.”

“What? When?”

“A story for another time, darling,” Peggy said with a smile. While patting her granddaughter’s hand that was still in hers. “Who am I to stand in the way of you doing what you feel is right.”  

“Really? No more questions asked?”

“Oh there will be plenty of questions to answer for later, young lady,” Peggy said. “But I can see that now isn’t the time. Go. Go help your grandfather.”

The twenty-five-year-old then gave her grandmother a smile, happy that she understood why she was choosing to go help Steve.

“Thank you.”

The two then looked over towards the door to the bedroom. When they heard the doorbell echo through the house again.

“Well, I suppose someone should go talk to them while you make your escape,” Peggy said, gesturing for her granddaughter to help her up.

“Really? You’d do that for me?”

“Of course. Anything for you,” Peggy said. “And besides, I may be retired. But that doesn’t mean I can’t still play the game when it calls for it.”

Amanda then chuckled as she flung her arms around her grandmother. “Grandma, you’re amazing!”

Peggy then smiled as she rested her hand on her granddaughter’s back.

“Amanda, you’re going to knock me over. And then I wouldn’t be able to answer the door. Now would I?”

“I suppose not,” Amanda said, releasing her grandmother.

Peggy then smiled and reached out to take her hand again and gave it a squeeze. “Be safe.”

“I will, I promise.”

The former agent then gave Amanda a nod. “Okay, before I go. How are you planning on getting out of here, exactly?”

“I thought I’d go out my bedroom window.”

“Very well,” Peggy said. “I won’t tell your mother, you went out your window like a teenager. Now go.” 

Peggy then watched as Amanda disappeared off to her room, before she made her way downstairs and over to the door.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen,” Peggy greeted, upon answering the door.

“Good afternoon, Miss Carter,” one of the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents at the door greeted.  

“Agent. Well, Director actually.”

“Director Carter,” the other one said. “Is your granddaughter home?”

“I can’t say that she is. Amanda’s stepped out to run errands. Is there anything else I can help you with?”                                                

* * *

 

Meanwhile back upstairs, Amanda closed the door and made her way over to the window to open it. It was a two story drop, nothing she couldn’t handle.

Then after taking a deep breath, the young woman rested one foot on the window sill, before leaping the rest of the way out the window, making sure to roll in order to break her fall. Even though the grass offered her a fairly soft landing. Once she landed, Amanda stood up and hustled over to the far end of the backyard to hop the fence. And as she did so, she was suddenly yanked off and pushed onto the ground, very roughly.

When she recovered from the impact. And looked up to see who had pulled her off the fence. And was greeted by the familiar face of Jason. A fellow classmate at the academy who had also been assigned to the Triskelion after graduation.

“I told them you wouldn’t be easy to grab.”

“Jason?” Amanda said, with shock in her voice. “What are you…?”

“Coming out of the shadows. So to speak.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

Jason then smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Jason, come on. This is ridiculous. We’ve known each other for years. I’m S.H.I.E.L.D, same as you. I haven’t done anything,” Amanda said, as she stood up.

“You really don’t get it do you?” Who says we’re S.H.I.E.L.D?” Jason said, pointing his gun directly at her chest.

The young woman felt her heart drop into her stomach at his words. He wasn’t really S.H.I.E.L.D? His team that had been send to collect her wasn’t S.H.I.E.L.D? A many of colorful expletives then surfaced in her brain in response to this. But, Amanda didn’t have time to question what his words truly meant. All she knew was that she needed to get out of there.

A voice then came on over his radio. “Jason, what’s your status?”

“I have eyes on Harper,” Jason said, speaking into the radio. Before he turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. “Don’t try anything. You’ll only make things worse.”

Amanda then glanced down at the gun still pointed at her chest. Then as he came closer to take her into custody. She reacted quickly and managed to take the gun away from him and kicked him right in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. Before smashing him in the head with his own gun.

Once he was on the ground, Amanda blew her hair out of her face and unloaded his weapon to take his clips.

“Like you said, I don’t make things easy.”

With her sassy comment out there, and the other agent lying on the ground, unconscious with a head wound. Steve and Peggy’s granddaughter made her way back over to the fence again and climbed it with ease. When she landed on the other side, Amanda set off on foot, going through the small section of trees that separated her street from the next street over.

Once she made it through the trees safely, making sure to zig-zag as she went. Just in case the Strike team was already on her trail. Amanda finally arrived at the next row of houses, and walked between two of the houses, as calmly as possible. Not wanting to attract any unwanted attention, before finally making it to the sidewalk.

Then, just as she stepped off the curb, she looked over to see a car coming directly towards her, its tires squeaking as the driver stepped on the gas. Amanda didn’t even have time to run across the street to try and escape. So when the car cut her off, she drew her weapon and pointed it at the car.

And when the passenger-side window opened, Amanda came face-to-face with Maria Hill.

“Maria!” Amanda said. Almost breathlessly, since her breathing was still a little erratic from the altercation and her escape.

“Get in,” her S.O said. “Now.”

Without a second thought, and no time to really consider it. Amanda did as she was told and hopped into the car with her S.O. And once the car door slammed shut, Maria stepped on the gas.                                                                  

* * *

 

As they left the neighborhood and turned onto the main road, Maria looked over at Amanda in the passenger seat.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Amanda said, still reeling from her S.O’s sudden appearance. “Maria, what…?”

“I intercepted intel that said Pierce ordered your arrest. I came as fast as I could. Nice job, getting away by the way.”

“Thanks,” Amanda said. “But my arrest? Why?”

 “I don’t know,” Maria answered, honestly.

“Do you think this might have anything to do with Captain Rogers?”

Maria then exchanged another quick glance with her former charge. As they continued on down the road, putting more and more distance between themselves and the Strike team with every passing second.

“I do,” Maria said. And then paused for a minute, before continuing. “Is that how you knew to get away?”

“Yeah,” Amanda said, averting her gaze to her feet.

“It was good of him to warn you.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“He must care a lot about you.”

At hearing this, Amanda turned to the other woman and licked her lips.

“Maria. Captain Rogers…. He’s my grandfather.”

Instead of the shocked expression the young agent was expecting, Maria just gave a simple nod. “Yeah, I know. Fury told me.”

“Of course he did,” Amanda said, followed by an exasperated sigh. So much for keeping the big family secret, actually secret. “How long have you known?”

“Since I became your S.O,” Maria said. “I wish you had told me yourself, though.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Mandy. I get it. Captain America being your grandfather isn’t necessarily something you’d want to be public knowledge.”

A gasp then left Amanda’s lips as something occurred to her. “Maria, please tell me all of S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t know about me.”

“They don’t. As far as I know, Fury only told me.”

Amanda then closed her eyes for a moment as she let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god,” the twenty-five-year-old said, before the car went quiet for a beat. “Maria?”

“Yeah, Amanda?”

“When I was sneaking out, I had a run in with Jason. And he told me he wasn’t S.H.I.E.L.D. If he’s not really S.HI.E.L.D…Then who is he?”

The car then remained quiet for another minute as they changed lanes to merge onto the highway. Until, Maria finally spoke up again.  

“I think you should save that question for later. Once we’re safe.”

“Okay…So where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”                                                      

* * *

 

A little while later, the two women arrived at their destination. A secluded dam facility, which looked to have been abandoned for quite some time.

“We’re here,” Maria announced, as she opened the car door.

The twenty-five-year-old then followed her S.O’s lead and stepped out of the car and followed her over to the entrance. Even though, inwardly she was questioning what they were really doing there.

She then watched as Maria used her keys to open the gate. And once, it was open she gestured for the young agent to go inside, before her.

“Maria, what is this place?”

“Follow me,” Maria said, walking in after the twenty-five-year-old, closing the gate behind her.

The young woman then let out an exasperated sigh, getting a little annoyed with the lack of answers from her S.O. This day had already been full of surprises and she wasn’t particularly keen on another one. But, Amanda did as she was told. And continued to follow her S.O down the dark hallway until they came to a small lit area. Then when Maria pulled back the curtain, Amanda’s jaw dropped, upon seeing who was lying on the bed.

It was none other than Nick Fury himself.

“Well, there she is,” Fury greeted. “Nice to see you, Agent Harper.”

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Amanda said. “What the flying f….Okay, is everyone who’s supposed to be dead actually alive? Cause…”

“Amanda,” Maria said in a stern tone.

“It’s all right, Agent Hill.”

“No, it’s really not,” Amanda said, “You just can’t do something like that.”

Fury’s eyes then softened when he noticed the twenty-five-year-old wipe a tear from her eye.

“Are you finished?”

Amanda then took a second to compose herself, before she gave a nod. “Yes, sir. Please forgive my outburst.”

Though, she knew it could have been a lot worse; had she not kept certain colorful language from slipping out.

“Good,” Fury said. “I’m sorry, Agent Harper. But we had to make the attempt on my life look successful. Given what’s been going on at S.H.I.E.L.D, I trust you understand that?”

“Yes, sir. I do,” Amanda replied. Even though she didn’t particularly like it. She did understand his reasoning.

“Good.”

“Sir, may I ask you something?”

“First, I have a question for you? Have you heard from your grandfather?”

“Yes, he and Agent Romanoff are on their way to New Jersey.”

“Good. Hopefully they have a lead on finding out what’s on that flash drive?”

“Flash drive? The one from my assignment in Belarus?”

“Different one,” Fury said. “Related though.”

“Okay… Can someone tell me what’s really going on here?” Amanda asked, hoping she would get some actual answers about what’s been happening at S.H.I.E.L.D.

And as she looked around the room at Maria and Fury, she could tell whatever it was, it wasn’t good.

“You may want to sit down, Agent Harper,” Fury said. “This won’t be easy for you to hear.”

“Okay…” Amanda then moved to sit down on a chair near the bed. 

“Well, for starters. You should know that the information I asked you to retrieve in Belarus, contained information that our allies there had comes across. Which revealed inconsistencies in our transmissions. After your team transmitted that information to me, I dug deeper and had Agent Romanoff bring me intel from the Lemurian Star.” 

“And that’s what was on the flash drive?”

“Yes,” Fury answered, before continuing.  “Unfortunately, I couldn’t open it and well given many things, including the attempt on my life. I was able to determine that S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised.”

“You think?” Amanda commented. Which earned her a pointed look from Fury. “Sorry, please continue.”

“I was going to meet with Agent Hill to discuss how to proceed with this intel. But then this happened,” Fury said, gesturing to his injuries.

Amanda then licked her lips as she looked from her boss to her S.O. And back again. “This is what Jason meant by him and his Strike team not working for S.H.I.E.L.D, isn’t it?”

“I’m afraid so…” Fury trailed off.

“Then who is he…Or they, rather?” Amanda asked. Already sensing that she wouldn’t like the answer. Whatever it was.

“Alas, we’re waiting on Cap and Romanoff for that answer,” Fury said. “…So Jason, didn’t say anything else that might be helpful to us.”

“No.”

Fury and Maria then both let out a sigh. “That’s too bad.”

Amanda nodded in agreement, before speaking up again. “Sir, how could something like this have happened?”

“I don’t know,” Fury said, honestly. “But there’s one thing we do know. That you should know too, Amanda. This goes deep. Very deep. And from what Maria and I have gathered. Whoever these people are, they have been inside S.H.I.E.L.D for long time.”

Amanda then stayed quiet for a minute, as her stomach twisted into a knot. “From the beginning? But that’s impossible. My Grandma…”

It was at this point that Maria came up behind her and put her hands on the other woman’s shoulders.

“Amanda, why don’t you take a minute? Go get some fresh air.”

The young woman then nodded in agreement, thinking some fresh air would be good for her right about then. So she stood up from the chair, and started to leave the curtain area. And as she walked out, she kept her gaze down, trying to avoid eye-contact with both Fury and Maria.

“Amanda?”

“Yeah?” Amanda questioned. As she spun around back towards her boss.

“I’m so sorry.”

Her boss knew all too well, what S.H.I.E.L.D meant to the young woman and her family. In many ways, that agency was her life. He certainly had his own guilt swirling in him, being its head. But he couldn’t imagine how she must be feeling. Though from the look in her eyes, he could tell she was crushed.                                                           

* * *

 

The next morning, Amanda woke up on one of the cots that had been set up for her and Maria. At the facility where Fury was recovering from his injuries.

As they young woman looked up at the ceiling she let out a long sigh. She wasn’t sure she had actually slept the night before. As she had spent most of the night, replaying her memories of her time at S.H.I.E.L.D. Over and over again in her head. Trying to figure out, if in all the time she’d been there. If there had been any indication that the agency had been compromised.

But nothing came to mind.

She just felt completely overwhelmed and thrown for a loop. More so than how she had felt when Fury informed her that Steve was alive. At least that had been a good thing. Unlike this. Which was just so hard to swallow.

Everything she had done for S.H.I.E.L.D now felt like a lie.

The sound of her phone vibrating then pulled the young agent from her thoughts. And when she went to pick it up. She saw that it was her grandmother calling her.

Amanda then felt a wave of guilt. Since she had neglected to call Peggy and tell her that she wouldn’t be home the night before.

“Hi Grandma.”

“Amanda, thank god. Where are you, darling? Are you all right?” Peggy asked with obvious worry in her voice.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Amanda said. “Sorry I didn’t call.”

“It’s okay, darling. I trust you had you reasons,” Peggy assured. As her worry for her granddaughter lessened. “I’m just happy to hear your voice.”

“You too.” Amanda’s voice then trailed off. As her mind drifted back to the previous day’s events. “So how did it go with the agents yesterday?”

“Oh that,” Peggy said with a laugh. “I simply told them, you had gone out to run errands. And seeing how you’re a grown woman, I don’t keep track of your whereabouts at all hours of the day and couldn’t tell them anything more.”

Amanda then let out a laugh. “Nice.”

On the other end of the phone, despite her laughter. Peggy began to sense that her granddaughter was anything but all right.

“Darling. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Amanda then let out a long breathe. “Honestly.”

“Honestly, would be good,” Peggy said, encouraging her to continue.

“I could really use a hug.”

“Oh my darling,” Peggy said. Wishing she could be there. To give her granddaughter the hug she so clearly needed. “I’ll give you one when you come home…When are you coming home?”

“I don’t know...”

“Amanda. Is there something I should know?”  

The twenty-five-year-old then closed her eyes for a moment. She had been dreading this conversation with her grandmother since last night. Peggy deserved to know what was happening with S.H.I.E.L.D. And what had become of the agency she had helped build from the ground up. That part Amanda was certain of. But she wasn’t sure she could be the one to tell her. How could she?

“Well, for starters, Fury’s alive.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I’m with him now,” Amanda said. “As for the rest…”

“…Never mind that for now. Darling?”

“Yes?”

“Put Director Fury on the phone, please,” Peggy said. “I wish to speak to him.”

“Okay,” Amanda said. Wandering out of her little alcove and over to Fury, passing his doctor as she went.

“Sir.”

“Yes, Agent Harper?” Fury questioned.

“My grandmother’s on the phone. She wants to speak to you.”

Amanda couldn’t help but chuckle at the look that then appeared on her boss’s face. Upon hearing that Peggy Carter wanted to speak to him.  

“Pass it over.”

“Here he is, Grandma,” Amanda said. Before she handed the phone over to Fury.

“Hello, Director Carter. I trust you want an explanation for all of this.”                                                    

* * *

 

Later that day, Amanda sat in a chair, throwing a tennis ball at the wall. And then catching it when it came back. As of way of keeping herself occupied until they heard from Steve and Natasha.

“Amanda,” Maria said. While leaning on the wall near her former charge.

The young agent then caught the ball again, before turning to her S.O.

“Any news?”

“Not yet,” Maria said. “But I’m heading out. See if something turns up.”

Unlike Fury and Amanda, Maria was still in a position where she could go to the Triskelion without raising suspicion. As long as she was careful about it.

The twenty-five-year-old then gave a nod. “So I take it, this means you won’t let me go with you.”

“I don’t think that’s wise. Not with S.H.I.E.L.D after you.”

“They aren’t S.H.I.E.LD,’ Amanda corrected. As she resumed throwing the ball against the wall.

“I know,” Maria said with a sigh. “Stay here, okay?”

“I was planning on it,” the young woman replied, knowing that deep down it was best she stayed put. At least for the time being.

“Amanda.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll get him here,” Maria said, giving Amanda a reassuring smile, before taking off.

Leaving the twenty-five-year-old to sit and wait. And wait.

Until, Maria finally returned.

This time with Steve, Natasha and someone Amanda didn’t recognize in toe. She had done it.

She had brought them back. 

“GSW. She’s lost at least a pint,” Maria yelled as they walked in.

At hearing her S.O’s voice, Amanda had stepped out from behind the curtain where Fury was resting to see what was going on. Then, upon seeing her grandfather, she broke off into a run over to the group. And practically jumped into Steve’s arms and hugged him as tight as she could.

“Grandpa.”

“Mandy,” Steve said with a sigh of relief. “Thank god, you’re okay.”

“Grandpa! Really?” The man next to Steve said. As he looked over towards Natasha who nodded in confirmation.

“Later, Sam,” Steve said, still holding on to his granddaughter. 

At that moment, Amanda looked over and finally noticed that Natasha was hurt. So that’s what Maria had been yelling about when she walked in the building. The young woman had barely heard her over the excitement and relief at seeing her grandfather, safe and sound.

“Oh my god, Nat,” Amanda said, letting go of Steve. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m good. Occupational hazard.”

“Come on then. Let’s get you fixed up.”

The group then all proceeded to move down the hallway to catch up with Maria. And all of the sudden, the doctor came out from behind the curtain as well and yelled. “Let me take her.”

“She’ll want to see him first,” Maria said.

Steve then exchanged glances with Amanda, who just nodded in reply. A silent signal to Steve, that yes, they would want to see who Agent Hill was referring to. Then, just as Amanda had done the previous day, the newcomers all froze in place when the curtain was pulled back. And they came face-to-face with Nick Fury.

“It’s about damn time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Things are getting pretty intense, are they not? 
> 
> How awesome was Peggy in this chapter? She was so fun to write. I mean she always is. But her getting in on the action a bit there, was so rewarding. I'm sure she scared the crap out of those HYDRA agents at the door. And Fury, when she wanted to talk to him on the phone. Lol. So I hope you guys enjoyed all of that. 
> 
> And Amanda has finally called Steve grandpa! Aw! 
> 
> The next chapter is written and will be posted next week! Keep an eye out for that. All I'll say is, things will get more intense as the Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D takes place. Until next time!


	20. Chapter 20

All the Time in the World

Chapter 20

_1989_

_Sarah Harper, formally Carter sat in her car one morning. As she made the drive from her parents’ house to the Triskelion to visit her mother._

_Peggy had a pretty clear schedule that afternoon and had asked her daughter if she wanted to bring the grandkids to visit her at work, and then go have lunch. Sarah, had of course agreed to her mother’s request, having always loved visiting Peggy at work ever since she was a little girl. And now as an adult and a parent herself, Sarah was greatly looking forward to sharing that experience with two of her children, Luke and Amanda. Her oldest daughter Jenna had wanted to come. But unfortunately the twelve-year-old had come down with a stomach virus and wasn’t feeling up to going. So she had ended up staying home with Anthony and her step-grandfather. With a promise from her mother, that she would take her to visit Peggy at work as soon as she was better._

_Luckily for Sarah, she wouldn’t be making the visit alone. Since her younger half-sister, Charlotte was in town and offered to come along. And help with the kids, who could be a handful to say the least._

_“Are you kids excited to see Grandma’s new office?” Charlotte asked. As she turned slightly to look at her niece and nephew in the backseat._

_“Yeah!” Luke and Amanda yelled from the back._

_“Mom.”_

_“Yeah Luke?” Sarah asked._

_“Can we go to the armory? I want to hold the guns.”_

_“Um. I don’t think so.”_

_“But Mom,” The eight-year-old protested._

_“No buts.”_

_“But Mom, I’ve seen Grandma and Grandpa’s guns in the safe,” Luke said. “Aunt Charlotte…”_

_“I’m with your mom on this one. Sorry kiddo.”_

_“Yes, you saw them. You didn’t hold them,” Sarah said. “Remember what your grandparents’ said about the guns and why they’re in the safe.”_

_“They aren’t toys,” Luke relented with a sigh._

_“That’s right.”_

_It was at this point that little Amanda, decided to speak up. “Mommy, I want my toy!”_

_“Luke, can you hand your sister her toy, please?”_

_The eight-year-old boy then looked on the floor of the car, for the toy in question. Which was a Captain America action figure that used to be his. Before he had let his little sister have it.  “Here you go, Mandy.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Good girl,” Sarah said, complimenting her daughter’s use of “thank you.”_

_A smile then appeared on Charlotte’s face when the Triskelion came into view. “Sarah look.”_

_“I’ll never get tired of seeing that. They’ve certainly made a lot of progress since we were here last,” Sarah said, remembering when she had visited the sight when the building was first going up. “Look kids! That’s where we’re going.”_

_“See it,” Anna said. While pointing to help guide the kid’s gaze in the right direction._

_“Wow!”_

_“Wow,” Amanda said, repeating her brother. “Mommy! Is that a fort?”_

_“It does look like one, doesn’t it? It’s S.H.I.E.L.D’s new base here in D.C, Mandy,” Sarah explained._

_“Base?”_

_“Yeah, it’s where Grandma works.”_

_A huge smile then appeared on Amanda’s face at the mention of Peggy. “Grandma!”_

_“Grandma is so awesome,” Luke chimed in._

_In the front of the car, the two sisters then exchanged a glance and a smile at the children’s words._

_“That she is.”_

_“She really is something, Mom,” Charlotte agreed. “You kids are lucky to have her for a grandmother.”_

_“Very lucky. As are we, Charlotte.”_

_“Oh, of course,” she said. “Speaking of, Mom. Not that I’m not proud of her but…”_

_“You’re wondering when she’ll actually retire.”_

_“Aren’t you?”_

_“Curious, definitely,” Sarah mused. “But I think you know, as well as I do. That mom will retire when she’s ready and not a moment before.”_

_“You’re probably right,” the younger sister said with a chuckle._

_A few minutes later, they finally arrived at the Triskelion. And after they parked the car and went through security, the group made their way up to Peggy’s office._

_When the elevator doors opened on the right floor, Charlotte stepped out first and held Luke’s hand as they rushed down the hallway together. While Sarah followed a little ways behind, holding Amanda in her arms. So the little girl, wouldn’t run off._

_“Well, is Mom ready?” Sarah asked. Once she had caught up to them._

_“She’s still in her morning meetings but she should be back soon,” Charlotte reported, having just spoken to Peggy’s secretary. “Come on.”_

_Sarah then waved to the secretary as they walked past her desk, and continued on into their mother’s office. Upon entering the room, Sarah set down her very wiggly toddler, and let the two kids run around the couches. While they waited for Peggy to return from her morning meetings._

_“Get back here. I’m super hero!” little Amanda yelled. As she climbed onto one of the couches and leapt off the armrest._

_“Must run in the family,” Charlotte remarked. As the sisters watched the children play from the two arm chairs in front of Peggy’s desk._

_“I guess so.”_

_“Sarah, Charlotte,” Peggy greeted, upon entering the room. “Sorry, I kept you waiting.”_

_“It’s okay, Mom,” Sarah said, standing up to give her mother a hug, followed by  her sister. “We haven’t been waiting long.”_

_“Not long at all,” Charlotte added._

_Peggy then turned her attention to her two grandchildren racing in between the couches._

_“Now what are you two doing?”_

_“Playing Grandma,” Luke replied. While he gently pushed his little sister back, so the toddler couldn’t jump on him._

_“Grandma!” Amanda yelled. As she left her bother. And went running over to Peggy to be picked up “Guess what?”_

_“What darling?” Peggy asked, scooping the little girl up._

_“I’m super hero.”_

_“Oh really? Is that so?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Well done, darling,” Peggy said, giving the toddler a kiss on the cheek. Before she walked behind her desk and pulled out a file. All while continuing to balance Amanda on her hip._

_“Are you ready to go, Mom?” Sarah asked. After she glanced over to make sure her son was behaving himself._

_“Just about,” Peggy said. Before she glanced at the door and saw one of her agents standing there. “Ah. Come in Agent Fury. Here’s your report.”_

_After given the clear to come in, Fury proceeded on in and over to the desk to retrieve the file. “Thank you, Director Carter. Sarah. Charlotte. Nice to see you again._

_“You too, Agent Fury,” Sarah replied._

_“Are you a pirate?” Amanda asked, noticing the man’s eye patch._

_“Do I look like one?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Darling, would you like to tell Agent Fury your name?” Peggy questioned._

_“Amanda,” the three-year-old said, looking back at the man._

_“It’s nice to meet you, Amanda,” Fury said, before turning to the girl’s mother. “She’s a cute kid, Sarah.”_

_Something then caught the little girl’s eye. As she continued to watch the man she had just been introduced to, with great interest. “What’s that?”_

_“Oh this?” Fury said, pointing to the badge on his belt. “It’s my badge. Would you like to see it?”_

_The little girl then nodded enthusiastically and reached out. As the one-eyed man handed his badge over to her._

* * *

 

Present Day

Just miles away from the Triskelion at the secrete dam facility, Fury was listing his various injuries to the new arrivals. While Natasha’s wound was being tended to by the doctor. After he was finished, the now former director then glanced over at Steve.

“I trust you have some news for us Captain.”

The Captain then looked all around the room and to the floor before replying.

“It’s HYDRA,” Steve said. “HYDRA’s inside S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Upon hearing this, the room fell completely silent. As the ones who hadn’t already known, swallowed this horrible truth. Amanda, who had been standing next to Fury during this entire conversation, locked eyes with Steve. As the two then exchanged a glance.

The look. The one they gave to each other, spoke volumes about what this revelation meant to them. How personal it was for them.

“HYDRA. But…” Amanda said. “That’s impossible, right? They can’t be…”

“I’m afraid so, Mandy,” Steve said. As his heart ached watching the disbelief, followed closely by hurt that then appeared on his granddaughter’s face.

“From what we can gather. They’ve been inside S.H.I.E.L.D from the beginning,” Natasha told the group.

Which confirmed what Fury and Maria had suspected. This did indeed go deep.

Amanda then felt her stomach turn as everything came together.

This was just unbelievable.

HYDRA had taken so much from her family. She had grown up without her grandfather, the man standing a few feet in front of her because of them. Her mother had grown up without her father because of them.

Even though she had never dealt with them personally. Well, at least she thought she hadn’t. Amanda had always felt the need to protect the world from organizations like them. Ever since she was a little girl, playing Captain America and the Howling Commandos with her brother. That’s what she wanted to do. Keep the world safe from people like them.

Really, the only thing that had given Amanda and her family any comfort over the years was knowing that they were gone. It was almost, no it was. Completely earth shattering for her to hear that was not the case. It was more disturbing to find out, that not only was HYDRA still around. But they had hidden themselves away inside S.H.I.E.L.D.

“I should have known,” Fury voiced, full of regret.

It’s not your fault, boss,” Agent Hill assured. “We couldn’t have known.”

“She’s right,” Steve said. “There’s no way anyone could have known.”

“Steve…you should tell them,” Natasha said. “About the assassin.”

Everyone then shifted their gaze back to Steve again. As he gathered his strength to reveal the startling news that the friend he thought long gone. Was still alive and had been brainwashed to work for HYDRA.

“It’s Bucky. Bucky’s the assassin.”                                                                       

* * *

 

A little while later, the group had come to the painful realization that they’d have to bring S.H.I.E.L.D down. In order to stop HYDRA from launching Project Insight.

Though the thought of this, was very hard to come to terms with. They all agreed, it was the right decision to make. To keep HYDRA from achieving their goal and wiping out over half the world’s population. Which was something, none of them could afford to allow.

As Steve stood out on walkway over the dam, thinking about Bucky, HYDRA, the plan, everything. He didn’t notice that Amanda had come out to join him, until she was beside him.

“Hey,” Amanda greeted. As she rested her arms on the railing.

“Hey.”

“So probably a stupid question. But are you all right?”

Steve then let out a chuckle. “I think I should be asking you that.”

“Truthfully, I could use a drink,” Amanda admitted. “But I’m ready to fight. Yes, I’m coming with you. I have to.”

The Captain then gave a smile. Even though part of him wanted to keep her safe and out of harm’s way. He knew that his granddaughter belonged in this fight, just as much as he did.

“Then, I’m happy to have you,” Steve said, leaning over to nudge her arm with his body. “You’ll do good. I know that. But promise me one thing.”

“And what’s that?”

“Stay alive.”

“Oh, I was planning on it.”  

“Good,” Steve said. “…So have you spoken to your grandmother?”

The twenty-five-year-old then smiled, having known it was only a matter of time before he asked about Peggy.

“She’s safe.”

“Good. That’s good,” Steve said, relieved that she was okay. Especially after hearing about HYDRA’s attempt to grab Amanda.

“So…do you have any idea how we’re going to pull this off,” Amanda questioned, referring to the plan.

Steve then let out a sigh. “I’m working on it.”

“You think he’s going to be there, don’t you? Bucky?”

“I do,” Steve said. “I just hope I can reach him. Help him remember who he really is.”

Amanda then gave a nod. She had never met Bucky Barnes, of course. But she had heard stories from her grandmother and the Howling Commandos. She knew how important Bucky was to Steve. And for her grandfather’s sake, she hoped that he could be brought back, from whatever HYDRA had done to him.

“I think if anyone can do it. It would be you, Steve.”

“I hope so.”

After those words left his lips, the Captain’s granddaughter realized it wasn’t just Bucky, he was referring to.

For a minute, the two stayed silent as they looked out over the old dam. Before Amanda thought of the perfect thing to say to him.

“You know, when my mom would tell me about you when I was a kid. She’d say, Peggy might have been the hero who raised her. But you were the hero who watched over her,” Amanda said. “You can pull this off, I know it. We’ll get it done.”  

Steve then gave a little smile at his granddaughter’s words. Words that had originally come from his daughter.

“Thank you, Mandy.”

“Anytime,” Amanda said, moving to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Before turning around to go back inside, passing Sam coming out of the building as she went.

Upon entering the building, Amanda saw Natasha standing in the doorway.

“Hey Nat.”

“Hey,” Natasha greeted. “Fury’s looking for you.”

“Okay. How’s your shoulder?”

“I’ve had worse.”

The twenty-five-year-old nodded, understanding all too well what she meant by that. Without a second thought, Amanda moved to give Natasha a hug.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

Natasha then gave Amanda a smile after she broke the hug. After returning the smile, Amanda left her friend and continued on her way to the curtained area.

“You wanted to see me, sir.”

“Yes, Agent Harper,” Fury said, looking up from the book he was reading. “I have a mission for you.”

“A mission inside a mission, huh?”

“That’s the idea.”

“You know my grandfather won’t like this,” Amanda told him. “And I trust this is something you’d want me to keep to myself.”

“Your instincts would be correct.”

“What is it?”                                                                

* * *

 

The next morning, on the day Project Insight was set to launch. Amanda drove her car to the entrance of the Triskelion’s parking garage. And flashed her badge to the security guard without any problems.

After passing through the entrance of the building and through more security, Agent Harper walked right into the bathroom. So she could ready herself for the next phase of the plan. Once she was in front of the mirror, Amanda moved to put on the special lipstick that Peggy had given to her. 102 Sweet Dreams.

“All right. Let’s do this.” The young woman then rubbed her lips together, evening up the lipstick.

With her lipstick applied, the twenty-five-year-old then walked back out of the bathroom. Where she came face-to-face with none other than Alexander Pierce and Rumlow.

“Agent Harper.”

“Secretary Pierce, sir,” Amanda greeted. “To what do I owe this visit outside the ladies room?”

“Where is he?” Pierce asked.  

The young woman then gave him a confused expression. “I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Of course, Pierce wasn’t buying that for one minute.

“Rumlow, please take Agent Harper into custody until she talks.”

“Yes, sir,” Rumlow replied, moving to grab Amanda’s arm. “Agent Harper, you’re under arrest for conspiring with a known fugitive of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

As the handcuffs were placed around her wrists. Amanda stood there, unwavering, staring down Pierce.

“Take her upstairs, quietly.”

Rumlow then nodded and pushed the young agent forward. “Move.”

Amanda then started walking through the lobby of the Triskelion with Rumlow holding onto her arm, accompanied by two other men. A sight that caused all the agents in the lobby to turn their heads.

 “Amanda,” Sharon called. As she ran over to them from the stairs. “What? Where are you taking her?” 

“Step back, Agent Carter,” Rumlow said. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“Sharon, it’s okay. Don’t worry about me,” Amanda said. Before she was pushed into the elevator, leaving her cousin behind.                                                                      

* * *

 

“She’s in,” Maria said, having been listening on the entire conversation from the listening device they had put inside Agent Harper’s watch.

At hearing this, Steve let out a sigh of relief. Though, now he was very concerned about his granddaughter’s well-being. Since she was literally in the hands of HYDRA agents. But if their plan was successful, it wouldn’t be for long.  

 “Damn. Your granddaughter is a badass,” Sam remarked.

“She takes after her grandmother,” Steve said. “Let’s move.”                                                        

* * *

Back at the Triskelion, Amanda was handcuffed to a chair in the meeting room, staring daggers at Rumlow as he tightened them.

“Is this really necessary?”

“Oh I think it is, Agent Harper,” Pierce said, walking into the room with a file in hand. “I saw the head wound you gave to Jason Taylor.”

“Well, what can I say? I don’t like being blamed for something I didn’t do.”

“That’s not entirely true now is it?”

The young agent then shrugged in reply. “You tell me.”

“Where is he?”

 “I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” Amanda said. “I came into work today to set things right after the altercation at my house.”

Pierce then held out his hand to signal her to stop talking. “You and I both know this conversation would go better if you and I were honest with each other.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”  

“Now tell me where Captain America is?”

 “I’m afraid I really have no idea. Surely, with S.H.I.E.L.D’s vast intelligence you would be able to find him if he’s gone missing.”

The older man then sighed. “I had hoped it wouldn’t have to come to this, Agent Harper but you leave me no choice.”

Amanda’s eyes then followed Pierce’s figure as he moved to go sit in chair near her. And placed the file he had brought in with him on the table. 

“What’s that?”

“Well, Agent Harper. Like the late Director Fury, I too have had the pleasure of meeting your grandmother and mother. That’s why I take no pleasure in this.”

“I sincerely doubt that.”

Pierce then smirked, upon hearing the young woman’s sassy comment. She certainly was Peggy Carter’s granddaughter all right.

“Now, why would I wish to harm the granddaughter of one of the very founders of this agency?” Pierce said, opening the file. “Speaking of Director Carter, I must give her credit for keeping this quiet for almost seventy-years. Impressive to say the least.”

Amanda then glanced over as Pierce opened the file, revealing the copy of her mother’s birth certificate inside.

“My mother’s birth certificate, really?”

“It’s not really her birth certificate that intrigues me so. More the matter of her father’s name being left blank.”

“A lot of children were left fatherless after the war.”

“Yes, but one only one of them is the child of Captain America,” Pierce said, hoping this would be what finally breaks her silence. “We can get your mother. We have teams in Rome. How would you like that?”

Inwardly, Amanda was horrified by the idea of her mother being caught up in this. But there was no way she would let him know that.

“If you want Captain America, Secretary Pierce,” Amanda said. “I suggest you get looking.”                                                                  

* * *

 

Soon after that, Pierce left the room and Amanda was injected with truth serum. Which had no effect.

Rumlow, having become very frustrated with the young agent’s silence then came over and slapped her across her face.

Upon recovering from the slap, Amanda gave him a look. “Remind me to file a complaint with human resources when all this is over.”

“Yeah, you do that,” Rumlow scoffed. Before he more or less stomped over to the door. Just like his boss had done, not too long ago. “Watch her.”

The remaining HYDRA agent then nodded and turned his attention over to Agent Harper.

For the next two minutes, Amanda simply sat and waited, knowing that any minute now Steve, Maria and Sam would be in position for the next phase of their plan to take place.

Sure enough, less than a minute later, the PA system came on.

“Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you knew the truth…”

As Amanda listened to her grandfather’s speech, she would be lying if she said, she wasn’t deeply moved by it herself. She could only hope that others would be as well.

Then, after it was over, the remaining HYDRA agent reached for his radio to ask for instructions. Which prompted Amanda to spring into action. And with little to no effort, she broke the chain that connected the handcuff on her wrists to the chair.

A small snapping sound from the handcuff breaking, then alerted the agent to her movements.

“What did you do?” The agent asked, as he walked over to her.

Once he was close enough, Amanda kicked him in the shin to make him bend forward. And once he was more on her level. She reached out with her free hand and yanked him by the shirt and kissed him.

Luckily, the lipstick worked very quickly and a second later, he was out.

“Ugh,” Amanda uttered. As she pushed him off of her and onto the floor. Before she broke off the other restraint.

The twenty-five-year old then moved to grab the handcuff key and quickly removed the cuffs from her wrists. Before she retrieved the earpiece from inside her watch.

“About time you guys showed up,” Amanda said into the com.

“You all right,” Steve’s voice said over the com.  

“Yeah, Grandma’s lipstick works like a charm.”

Over the com, the Captain chuckled. “Get out of there, Mandy. Good work.”

“Thanks. Good luck, Steve.”

The young woman then climbed up onto the table and removed the screen from the vent to make her escape.                                                                        

* * *

 

Amanda then proceeded to crawl through the vents until she made her way above the room, Sharon worked in. As she neared the screen, she heard gunfire. Which motivated her to crawl faster until she reached the exit. Where she positioned herself to kick the screen open and then dropped down onto the floor. A few feet away from Sharon, who spun around toward her with her gun raised. Until she saw it was her cousin.

“You did always know how to make an entrance,” Sharon greeted.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Are you?”

“Yeah.”

“So HYDRA, huh? I can’t believe it.”

“Well believe it,” Amanda said, picking up one of the guns on the floor from the shootout.  “Come on, we need to get out of here.”

Sharon and her friend, whom she had pushed out of the way during the fight. Then both realized that the other agents who survived the shootout were clearing out of the room.  

Sharon then gestured for the other agent to follow her. “Come on…Mandy, where you are going?”

“I have my own mission to take care of,” Amanda said, peeking out into the hallway at the sound of more gunfire. “Then I thought I’d join the fight.”

“Well, I’m coming with you.”

 “Sharon….”

“Don’t do that,” Sharon said. “Mandy, you don’t have to do this alone.”

“I’m not. I have Agent Hill in my ear,” Amanda retorted. “You and….”

The young man standing a little ways away then gave a wave.  “Cameron. Nice to meet you Agent Harper.”

“Nice to meet you,” Amanda said, before turning back to her cousin. “You and Cameron should get out while you still can. This is going to a blood bath.”

“Which is why I want to help. This place. S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s part of us, Mandy.”

Amanda then let out a sigh, knowing her cousin had a point. “Go. Get weapons. I’ll meet you upstairs in my office in a bit.”

“Okay.” Sharon then gave the other woman a quick hug. “Be safe.”

“You too.”

The two women then parted ways as Amanda went out into the hallway. And made a break for the stairwell that would take her to the laboratory in the basement.

Once she arrived, the twenty-five-year-old made her way over to a restricted section. Where she punched in the code Fury had given to her.

Upon entering the room, Agent Harper moved carefully along the wall until the expensive lab equipment was visible. Then her eyes caught sight of the large screen at the far end of the room. Which currently displayed two genetic code sequences.

After taking a deep breath, Amanda then walked out into the open with her gun raised, stepping over a body of a scientist as she went. Then when the other two scientists that were still alive spotted her and reached for their guns. She shot them.

Amanda had no idea if they were HYDRA or not. There wasn’t any time for questioning now. She had a job to do.

The young woman then made her way over to the refrigerator and pulled out two vials of blood from their container. One of these vials had Rogers, S. written on its label. And the other had no name but a series a number. Thanks to her boss, Amanda now knew this was her blood. That had been taken during her last physical.

With vials in hand, the young woman then went over to the sink to dispose of them. Once she watched the blood swirl down the drain along with water. Amanda went to go delete any records of her and Steve’s DNA. There was no way anyone would be able to replicate the serum now.                                                                     

* * *

 

After leaving the lab, Amanda checked in with Maria. Before heading back upstairs to meet up with her cousin.

Upon arriving in her office area, the young woman was greeted by the site of multiple bodies on the floor. Thankfully, none of them appeared to be her cousin or Cameron. Amanda could only assume this must have taken place right after Steve’s speech. While Sharon was still downstairs, involved in a shootout of her own.

However, as her eyes scanned the room. She saw the body of her colleague, Lisa sprawled out on the floor. 

Amanda then let out a gasp. Before she took a step forward and ran over to her. Not caring if she had been HYDRA or not. Though she had the feeling she wasn’t.

“Lisa,” Amanda whispered. As she felt the other woman’s pulse. But it was too late, she was gone. “I’m so sorry.”

The twenty-five-year-old then laid her friend’s body back down and let one tear fall from her face. As she sniffled back the rest.

All of a sudden, a shot rang out. As a bullet hit the floor inches away from her feet, causing Amanda to dive behind a desk.

“Come on out, Amanda.” She heard Jason’s voice call as he walked into the room. From behind the safety of a desk, the young agent then rolled her eyes at this request. “I’ve been meaning to repay you for my face.”

“That’s a shame. I’ve been looking forward to breaking your nose.”

Jason then fired in the direction he heard her voice coming from. But Amanda had already managed to roll out of the way and was now crawling around the room, remaining under the cover of desks.

“Charming,” Jason said. “You know your precious Captain won’t get away with this. HYDRA will give the world the freedom they deserve…. Nothing to say to that, huh?”

As he talked, Amanda then noticed an IPhone cord hanging out of a desk drawer, she was currently taking cover by.

Thinking fast, she then grabbed the cord and jumped onto the desk right in front of her.

As soon as she sprang up onto the desk, Jason turned around. But he couldn’t react fast enough. Within a blink of an eye, Amanda landed on his shoulders and wrapped the cord around his neck. She then leaned back, and used all her bodyweight to flip them and knock him to the ground. Just as Natasha had taught her.

Once Jason was on the ground, Amanda made a mental note to thank Natasha for that move. Before her attention was then snapped back to the situation she was currently in. When she had to duck out of the way, when Jason took a shot at her again. This time, she didn’t take cover for long. She was done hiding. Instead Amanda went at him and kicked the gun right out of his hand.

The two agents then began a fistfight. But unlike at the academy there was no sportsmanship here.  

Agent Harper then watched as Jason became more and more frustrated as she kept the upper hand. Until, he was finally able to get her in a position where he could use his height as an advantage. And push her through a glass window into one of the meeting rooms.

But, Amanda kept fighting. Even though her head was now spinning from the impact. And she was certain she was bleeding someone on her person.  

“You can’t win this,” Jason said. “Your precious agency will fall. Then where will you be.”

“Oh, shut up.” Amanda then reached for a laptop on a desk behind her and lobbed it at his head, finally knocking him out. “Thank you.”

Her celebration was then cut short, when another HYDRA agent, who she hadn’t seen enter the room. Came up, grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into a wall.

“Well, well, well, Agent Harper. Just so you know. I’m not afraid to kill a woman,” he said, using all his strength to hold her in place.

“Excellent.”

Agent Harper then pushed back with all the power she could muster and knocked them back a few feet, until they flipped over a desk and landed on the floor. Upon impact, Amanda squeezed her eyes tight and then moved as fast as she could to hoist herself from the floor. All while trying desperately to ignore the pain that was setting in from both fights. In the process of getting up, Amanda felt the HYDRA agent reach for her leg, to pull her back down again. And managed to kick him in the face one last time.

But on her second attempt to stand, Amanda moved slower, feeling out of breathe. And failed to notice when the HYDRA agent managed to pull himself together, fast enough to grab Jason’s gun. That had been lying on the floor a little ways from them, and hit her on the back of the head with it.

That’s when everything went black.

She didn’t see the agent struggle to his feet and shakenly aim the gun at her. Only to be on the receiving end of a bullet himself when Sharon shot him in the abdomen.

When the HYDRA agent was dead. Sharon then hurried over to her cousin, along with Cameron.

“Is she okay?”

“She’s alive,” Sharon said. As she felt Amanda’s pulse and looked over her visible injuries. “Oh sweetie...Come on. We have to get her out of here.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This was such a big chapter. So much going on. I did say it was going to get crazy.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed Amanda's role during the battle. That was really fun to write. She's definitely a Steggy grandbaby. Speaking of Steggy grandbabies, you guys finally met Amanda's brother. At least as a kid. I'm sure you will see adult Luke in the future.
> 
> I totally will admit to crying when I wrote this part, "...Peggy might have been the hero who raised her. But you were the hero who watched over her." Bless Sarah.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let's hope Amanda will be okay. Good thing she heals fast.


	21. Chapter 21

All the Time in the World

Chapter 21

It was a few hours later when Amanda finally came to. And as she began to regain consciousness, she moaned when “Angel of the Morning” began playing in her head.

“ _Oh no,” Amanda thought. “Why me?”_

It just had to be a song from the 1980’s that was prone to getting stuck in her head. Even since, the time Auntie Angie had played it while babysitting her and her siblings. And they had ended up having a little dance party while they baked cookies. Something that seemed to happen a lot when they were in the care of Angie.

Where was it even coming from? She hadn’t heard this song in ages.

The twenty-five-year-old then attempted to focus more on her surroundings. And could tell that there was at least one other person was in the room with her. Even though her eyes remained shut.

She guessed they had turned on the radio and that’s where it was coming from.

“Just….call me…angel…morning,” Amanda mumbled.

From her place next to the bed, Peggy moved closer to her granddaughter and ran her hand through her hair, trying to coax her back into consciousness.

“Darling, wake up.”

Amanda then squeezed her still closed eyes tight as she fought against the groggy feeling, she was currently experiencing.

“Turn down the music.”

Peggy then let out a chuckle. “Amanda, there’s no music playing.”

The twenty-five-year-old then slowly opened her eyes, closing them again briefly due to the brightness of the light. As she adjusted, she then looked around the room, before finally focusing on Peggy’s face.

“Grandma...”

“I’m here, darling.”

“Grandma.”

“Hi,” Peggy said, relieved that her granddaughter was finally coming to. “You’re okay, darling. You’re okay.”

Amanda then knitted her eyebrows again when she laid eyes on the monitors around her bed, in the white and yellow room. That wasn’t her own.

“Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital,” Peggy explained. “You’ve been asleep for a few hours.”

“I have?” Amanda questioned, obviously still disoriented. “What happened?”

“You were at the Triskelion,” Peggy said, moving to touch her granddaughter’s face. “You got into an altercation during the chaos from what I gather. The doctor thinks you might have a concussion.”

Amanda then brought her hand up to rub her forehead and gave a little moan, followed by a whimper. As she suddenly became aware of the headache she had brewing. The young woman then lifted herself into sitting position, fully intending to stand up. But as she did so, she began to feel dizzy. Which prompted her grandmother to reach out and steady her.

“Lay back, darling,” Peggy said. As she guided Amanda back down, until her head was once again resting on the pillow. “Rest. You’ve had quite the day.”

The older woman then leaned down to give her granddaughter a kiss on her forehead. 

“Okay…”

“Good girl,” Peggy said. Before pulling herself up from the chair. “I’ll be back. I’m going to go tell the nurse you’re awake.”

The young woman then watched her grandmother walk across the room. Then just as she reached for the doorknob, Amanda spoke up again. “Grandma?”

“Hmm? What is it, darling?”

“The lipstick worked like a charm.”

A smile then appeared on the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D’s face. “I’m glad to hear it. I have no doubt you used it well.”                                                          

* * *

 The doctor and nurse then came in to check Amanda’s vitals, before they proceeded to ask her questions to asses her memory and determine how bad her concussion was. Such as what her name is, her birthday, her address, and who’s president.

All of which, Amanda answered without any difficulty. In fact, the only thing she was having trouble remembering were the last couple minutes, before she was knocked out. The last thing she could actually remember from the events at the Triskelion, was her using all of her strength to flip her and a HYDRA agent over a desk. But the events after that, she was drawing a blank.

“Well, Miss Harper,” the doctor said. “The bits of glass have been removed from your arm. And any cuts that needed stitches were stitched up when you were brought in. As for your memory, bits and pieces may come back over the next couple days and you may experience some headaches and dizziness from the concussion. Other than that you’re in perfect health.”

Amanda then nodded, feeling a bit more herself now. “That’s a relief. So tell me doc, when can I go home?”

“Soon. I would like keep you for at least twenty-four hours. Just to be on the safe side. But I see no reason why you couldn’t go home tomorrow.”

“But…”

“Thank you, doctor,” Peggy said, putting her hand on Amanda’s arm. A gesture that was clearly meant to stop her granddaughter from protesting this decision.

“You’re welcome. I’ll have a nurse come in and check on you later, Miss Harper.”

“I’ll be here. Thank you,” Amanda replied. Then after the doctor left, she turned towards her grandmother and gave her a look. “I saw that.”

“I have no idea what you’re referring to.”

“Oh I think you do. That was well played, Grandma.”

“Amanda Margaret,” Peggy scolded with a sigh. “You will do as the doctor and I say and stay the night.”

“But I.”

The former agent then clicked her tongue. “Oh no you don’t, young lady. You’re not going anywhere until tomorrow. End of discussion.”

Amanda then let out a sigh. “Oh all right.”

“Good girl.” Peggy then gave her granddaughter a smile and reached up to stroke her face. Being very careful to avoid the recently stitched gash on Amanda’s right cheek. “Now how are you feeling?”

“Tired but otherwise good. I think my headache’s going away for now.”

“That’s good… Oh, I’m so relieved you’re all right,” Peggy said, leaning in to give her granddaughter a little hug.

“You were really worried about me, weren’t you?”

“Of course I was worried about you. I always worry about you,” Peggy said. While reaching over to pull some of the young woman’s hair behind her ear. “It’s what grandmother’s do. But…I am so proud of you. You were incredible today.”

The young woman then gave her grandmother a smile. “I just wanted to do what was right.”

“And you did just that, Amanda. You did so much good today and helped stop a very great threat.”

HYDRA had been stopped. They had done it. At hearing this, the twenty-five-year-old lifted herself off the pillow.

“We actually did it? We succeeded?” Amanda questioned, almost not believing it had worked. As the last thing she heard was Maria saying one more chip had to be switched out on the third hellicarrier.

“Yes, darling,” Peggy said with a little laugh. “Didn’t you know?”

 “I guess I missed that part.”

“Well you did. You’re grandfather... He saved the world again. And this time with you.”

“Grandpa,” Amanda said. “Where is he?”

The young woman then looked towards the door. Now that she thought about it, it did seem odd that Steve hadn’t come to see her yet.

Peggy then licked her lips. “Darling, he’s...Your grandfather’s missing.”

“What?”

“Near the end of it, your team lost track of him. They’re out looking at him right now,” the former director explained. “I’m sure they’ll find him soon. Don’t worry.”

“He’s missing. But….” Amanda then scanned her grandmother’s face and could see the worry in her eyes. “You’re worried for him too, aren’t you?”

Of course she was worried. How could she not be? The last time Steve Rogers went missing, he was gone for almost seventy years. So yes, Peggy was worried about him. But this time, she believed with all her heart that he would turn up sooner rather than later. He had to.

“Darling, he’s only been missing for two hours. That’s not long. He’ll turn up.”

Then just before, Amanda could ask her grandmother another question. The door opened and Sharon and Amy walked into the room.

“Mandy,” Sharon said, running over to give her cousin a hug. “Thank god, you’re awake.”

“Sharon.” Amanda then looked behind her cousin at her friend. “Amy.”

“Hey. Don’t worry, I’m not HYDRA.”

“I didn’t think you were.”

“You better not,” Amy said, giving her friend a hug.

“I’ll give you ladies a few minutes,” Peggy said, standing up to leave the room again.

“Thanks, Aunt Peggy,” Sharon said. Right before her great-aunt closed the door behind her, leaving the three young women alone to chat. “So how are you feeling?”

“Good,” Amanda replied. “A little out of it. But otherwise good.”

“I bet,” Sharon said. “You got a pretty nasty head-wound. I made sure the paramedic took a look as soon as we got you out of the building”

“Wait?! You were the one who got me out?”

“Yeah. With Cameron’s help.”

The twenty-five-year-old then gave her cousin a funny look. “Really? Cause Cameron doesn’t look like he could carry anyone.”

The other two women in the room then exchanged a glance and a smile at Amanda’s comment.

“So concussion Amanda is going to be fun,” Amy remarked.

“Very.”

“Hey.  You two knock it off. Don’t make fun of me.”

“Now, would we do that?” Sharon questioned with a wide grin.

“Yes,” Amanda replied, without hesitation.

Amy then let out a laugh as she went to go retrieve something from her purse that she had set down, upon entering the room. And when she returned, she was holding a pudding cup that she had brought up with her from the cafeteria.

“Is that pudding?” Amanda asked, upon zeroing in on the item in her friend’s hand.

“Yeah, chocolate,” Amy said, watching her friend’s gaze stay firmly on the cup. “You want it, don’t you?

“Thank you so much.”

A bright smile then appeared on Amanda’s face as her friend relented and handed the cup over to her.

The twenty-five-year-old then proceeded to dig into the pudding cup with a blissful look on her face. Like it was the best thing she had ever tasted. Which amused her cousin greatly.

“How is it, Mandy?”

“Food of the gods,” Amanda replied, not caring that she currently talking with food in her mouth.

“She’s going to fine,” Amy said.                                                          

* * *

 A little while later, Amanda sat up in bed watching various news reports of the events of the day on the TV in her room. Her visitors including Peggy, had left to give her some time to rest. Though her grandmother planned to come back later and keep her company until visiting hours were over. As she watched the news, her eyes stayed glued to the screen. And her mouth hung open slightly, as a reporter gave an update of the events at S.H.I.E.L.D and showed a life feed of the Triskelion. Well, the remains of the Triskelion that were still burning. An image that Amanda was sure would be burned into her brain for quite some time.

S.H.I.E.L.D was all but gone now. Sharon and Amy had made that known to her during their visit.

The world now knew that HYDRA had been operating secretly inside S.H.I.E.L.D all these years. From the news reports, Amanda could feel the shock and horror that everyone in the D.C area and around the world was experiencing in light of this revelation.  

Amanda could relate, as she was very much still reeling from it.

In fact, she really hadn’t had the time to really grasp what the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D would mean for her. She had been focused on job at hand. That she hadn’t considered the fallout, until now.

A huge part of her life was just gone. She wasn’t an agent anymore. Which was a very strange thing for her to think about. Since in many ways, Amanda didn’t know who she was outside work. Besides the fact that she was a daughter, sister, granddaughter and friend. Agent Harper with S.H.I.E.L.D was just who she was. And who she had been for the last six years of her life.

Even before that, ever since she was a little girl. Amanda had always known she wanted to be an agent. Sure, she went through different phases and interests growing up. Art History being the biggest of those interests. Hence the reason why, a position at the National Gallery of Art became her cover job.

But by the time she turned eighteen, it had come back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

As her eyes refocused on the image of Triskelion on the screen. Amanda thought about the many sacrifices she had made to be an agent, both personally and professionally.

She didn’t have any regrets though. Not for a second. Even now.

In thinking about all this, Amanda asked herself what she would do now. But then very quickly stopped herself from down that road.

She didn’t need to worry about that right now.

All she had to do now was rest and celebrate their victory against HYDRA.  

Which was a big victory indeed. Part of her couldn’t believe they had actually succeeded, when she thought about everything they had been up against. But they did. They had stopped HYDRA from launching Project Insight and eliminating over half of the population. 

That was reason enough to celebrate.

The young woman’s attention was then drawn to the door as it cracked open. To her surprise, it wasn’t a doctor or a nurse, but Natasha who stuck her head in.

“Nat,” Amanda greeted, sitting up. “Have you…”  

“We found him.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s okay… Unconscious. But okay. The doctor’s suspects he’ll wake up within the day.”

“Thank god,” Amanda said. ‘May I see him?”

“Can you walk?”

“Yeah, I got this.”

Natasha then came close to the bed. And held out her hand for the other woman to take, knowing that she would probably need it. Sure enough, as soon as she stood up, Amanda started to feel a bit woozy.

“Easy there,” Natasha said, steadying her. “You good?”

“Yup. Might want to stand next to me, though. Just in case.”

“You got it.”

The two then made their way out of the room and started down the hallway to Steve’s room. When Natasha guided her through the threshold of the doorway, Amanda’s eyes locked first onto her sleeping grandfather. Before she noticed the other person in the room, Sam, who was currently sitting in a chair next to the bed.

“Hey Sam.”

“Hey Mandy,” Sam greeted. “Should you be walking around?”

“It’s debatable.”

“Sam. How about we give them a moment,” Natasha said, gesturing for Sam to come with her.

“Yup.”

As he headed for the door, Sam then paused briefly to give Amanda’s shoulder a friendly squeeze. A silent gesture to let her know that Steve would wake up.

Once the other two left the room, Amanda continued over to the bed. And her jaw dropped a little, upon getting a closer look at the bruises that now covered her grandfather’s entire face.

Steve looked to have been threw the ringer and back. Through she briefly wondered what had happened, she quickly shook off those thoughts. As it didn’t matter right now.

All that mattered was that he was okay. And alive. 

Amanda then took his hand and squeezed it. “We did, Steve. We saved the world. Just as you did back in 1945. You were amazing today. And I couldn’t be prouder than I am right now to be your granddaughter. Wake up soon, okay? We need you.”

Then, before she left the room, Amanda leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.                                                                    

* * *

The following day, Amanda changed out of her hospital gown and into the change of clothes her grandmother had brought for her. Before she proceeded to gather her things that had been on her person when she arrived at the hospital. That the nurse, had kindly left on her bed while she was in the bathroom.

Amanda’s eyes then focused on a certain item in the pile. Her S.H.I.E.L.D badge.

As the young woman picked up the badge and held it in her hands, she felt a bittersweet feeling go through her as her lips curled into a little smile. And she continued to run her fingers over the badge’s surface and thought about all the good times she had at S.H.I.E.L.D.

She wouldn’t let HYDRA take those memories away from her. They couldn’t. And she would remember them fondly as she went on with her life.  

A voice at the door then snapped her from her thoughts. “Mandy.”

The young woman then spun around towards the voice and saw Sam standing in the doorway.

“What?” Amanda asked with expectant eyes. Hoping Sam was there to tell her, exactly what she hoped he was.  

“He’s awake.”

With that, Amanda followed Sam down the hall to Steve’s room. A relieved sigh then escaped her lips as they walked into the room, and she saw that her grandfather was indeed awake. And when he spotted her, Steve’s eyes immediately lit up.

“Grandpa.”

The young woman then made her way over to Steve and pulled him into a hug.

“Mandy,” Steve said. “Thank god. You’re all right.”

“I think I should be saying that to you.”

The Captain then smiled and proceeded to knit his eyebrows as something she just said to him, began to sink in.

“Wait? Did you just call me Grandpa?”

“Yeah, I guess I did,’ Amanda said with a chuckle.

“Hmm. You know, it’s not as weird as I thought it would be.”

“Really?” Amanda questioned. “But it’s still pretty weird though, huh?”

“Just, a bit.”

“I still can’t believe you’re a grandfather, man,” Sam chimed in. Making it known that he was still in the room.

“Well, believe it Sam,” Steve said. While gazing over at his granddaughter, with a look of pure paternal love and adoration on her face.

Sam then gave a chuckle, before he ducked out of the room to give them a minute.

“I like him.”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy,” Steve said. And then as he looked at her again, he finally noticed the stitched up wound on her face. “What happened to you?”

“Oh that. Occupational hazard. Have it give it to them, HYDRA agents don’t play around. But neither do I.”

Steve then let out a chuckle, before concern returned to his eyes. “You’re okay though?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Nothing that won’t heal.”

“That’s my girl,” Steve said, proudly. “You are definitely Peggy Carter’s granddaughter alright?”

 “Oh, how so?” Amanda asked. As she sat down in a chair beside the bed.

“You’re a fighter, Mandy,” Steve said. “You should have seen your grandmother during the war. She was something. As are you. And I couldn’t be prouder to have you for a granddaughter.”

“Thank you. You know, you’re quite the fighter yourself. I mean, you certainly have the battle wounds to prove it.”

“Must run in the family then.”

“I guess it does,” Amanda said. “So, speaking of battle wounds. I’m sorry to ask, but did you have a run in with..?”

Steve didn’t say anything but instead looked down, which gave Amanda her answer.

“I’m so sorry, Steve.”

“Don’t be.”

“I was really hoping he’d remember you.”

“I think he did…Well, I think he remembered something.”

“Well, I’d say that’s a good sign. All things considered,” Amanda said in a hopeful tone. “Poor guy though, I can’t even imagine.”

“Yeah.”

“…So baring present company, Fury and Bucky Barnes aside. I have to say, I hope no one else comes back from the dead.”

The Captain then let out a laugh. At her attempt to lighten the mood. “Haha. I guess I can’t blame you for that. It does make things more complicated.”

“And bizarre.”

All of a sudden the two heard the sound of a phone vibrating. And Amanda moved to retrieve her phone from her pocket. “Ah. Grandma’s here. I’ll be right back.

Once she left the room, the twenty-five-year-old started walking back in the direction of her room. Until she spotted Peggy walking down the hallway towards her.

“Grandma,” Amanda said. As she waved over to her grandmother.

“Amanda, there you are,” Peggy said. “Are you ready to go? I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that Sharon has retrieved your car and it’s waiting in the parking lot.”

“Great.”

Peggy then noticed that her granddaughter had a huge smile on her face. And had a feeling it had nothing to do with her car.

“Darling, what it is? Is...”

“Yeah, Grandpa’s awake!”

“Steve.”

“Yes,” Amanda confirmed. “Come on. He’ll want to see you.”

The two women then walked down the hallway back to Steve’s room. And as they got closer, Sam appeared around the corner of one of the connecting hallways.

“Mandy.”

“Sam. There you are. Coffee run?” Amanda asked, nodding to the cup in his hand.  

“You bet.” Sam then turned his attention over to the older woman next to Amanda. “Ah you must be Steve’s baby mama.”

A comment which earned him a punch in the arm from Amanda. Peggy, however just chuckled and reached out to shake his hand.

“I suppose I am. Peggy.”

“Nice to meet you, Peggy. Sam Wilson.”

“Nice to meet you too, Sam,” the older woman said. “Thank you for all your help at the Triskelion. You seem like a very courageous young man.”

“It was my pleasure, ma’am.”

“Well, I should probably get in there,” Peggy said, looking at the door to Steve’s room. “Excuse me.”

The other two then stepped aside to allow her to pass.

“Peggy,” Sam said. “Wait? Amanda, is your grandmother, Peggy Carter? The Peggy Carter who helped found S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“The very one.”

“Wow. That’s some family you have there, Mandy.”

A smile appeared on Amanda’s face as she got a glimpse of her grandparents’ reunion through the blinds. “Come on, let’s go. Show me where you got that coffee.”                                           

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the room, Peggy’s eyes locked onto Steve’s figure, lying there on the bed. And her mouth then opened at the sight of him, still so bruised and battered. Though his injuries were fading quickly.

It was nothing she hadn’t seen before, having served alongside him during the war. But seeing him like this, still made her heart ache. Despite the bruises on his face, Steve looked so peaceful, lying there with his eyes closed. Even though she knew he was awake.

“Hello Steve.”

Steve then opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. “Hi…I knew it was you.”

“Oh?”

 “Your perfume.”

“Ah. I should have guessed.”

“And our granddaughter mentioned you were coming so.”

The former agent then gave him a smile, before tears began to well up in her eyes.

“Peggy,” Steve said, reaching out for her hand when he saw the tears.

“Oh Steve. You had me worried sick.”

“Really? Me? You were worried about me?”  

The former agent then replied by giving him a light slap on the arm. “Of course I was. How could I not be?”

The Captain then wrapped his arms around his best girl and held her close. He couldn’t blame her for worrying about him. Especially given their history. And the last thing he wanted to do was cause more heartache in her life.

“I’m sorry, Peggy. I didn’t mean to worry you so.”

“Oh, it’s all right,” she said with a sigh. “I just…I don’t want to lose you again. I can’t”

“You won’t. I’m here, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,”

“I’m not,” Steve said. As he took her hand again. “I mean it, Peggy. I’m not going anywhere. But given everything, I don’t blame you for worrying.”

“Well, good. I’d certainly like to keep you around this time.”

“And I’d like to be around. You and our family mean everything to me,” Steve said, before pulling her into another hug. “Come here.”

“And you mean everything to us.”

 Steve then smiled as he continued to hold her in his arms. “Peggy.”

“Hmm?”

“Tomorrow, I’ll be able to wish you happy birthday.”

“You remembered,” Peggy said, breaking the hug. As she sat down on the side of the bed, next to him.

“Of course I did. I’d never forget my best girl’s birthday.”

“Well, your best girl appreciates that very much.”

“I’m sorry the days leading up to your birthday have been…interesting to say the least.”

“Yes, it has been rather interesting as you’ve put it,” Peggy said. “You and Amanda have a way of doing that.”

Steve then let out a chuckle. “I know, we have a flare for the dramatic.”

“Yes, you do. The both of you. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Steve,” Peggy said, reaching out for his hand. “I really am so grateful, that you both made it out okay. Watching what happened on the news was…What you two accomplished is extraordinary and I couldn’t be prouder.”

“We just did what had to be done.”

“Oh don’t be so modest. You saved the world, again. And this time you did it with our granddaughter.”

“I guess we did.” Steve then opened his mouth slightly, as something occurred to him. “Peggy. S.H.I.E.L.D. I’m so sorry.”

Peggy then gave his hand another squeeze and put her other one on top of his. “Don’t be. What happened, happened. There was no way anyone could have known.”

“I know, I just...”

“What is it?”

Steve then looked over at her, realizing that she didn’t know the whole truth yet about HYDRA and their involvement in what had happened to Bucky.

“Have you heard of the Winter Soldier, Peggy?”

“The spy ghost story? Yes, I’ve heard about him.”

“He’s real.”

“Come again?” Peggy questioned.

“…It’s Bucky. Bucky’s the Winter Soldier. I don’t know how he’s alive. I guess it’s because of the experiments they did on him back in ’43. They must have found him after…and...”

Peggy’s jaw dropped, upon hearing this revelation. “Bucky’s alive.”

 “Yes,” Steve replied in a soft voice.

Peggy then inhaled as she processed all of this. Though she had so many more questions for him, she could see that now wasn’t the time. He just needed her to be there for him. And that’s what she would do.

The two then said nothing more. But in their silence, Peggy gave his hand another squeeze as their hands remained firmly intertwined.                                                            

* * *

By afternoon, both Steve and Amanda were discharged from the hospital and had gone to meet, Sam, Nick and Natasha at the graveyard to discuss where to go from there. They may have stopped HYDRA from launching Project Insight but they were still very much a threat. HYDRA had come out of the shadows now. And they had since managed to take control of some of S.H.I.E.L.D’s many bases around the world. Besides the threat of HYDRA, the US government was now pulling what remained of S.H.I.E.L.D agents in for questioning. Desperate for answers.

Something which Natasha had been dealing with all that morning.

Once the meeting was over, the group went their separate ways.

Nick was headed off to Europe. Natasha was leaving D.C as well, to start over and gather intel to help Steve in his search for Bucky. Though Amanda suspected she was also going to go meet up with Barton along the way. And Sam had offered to accompany Steve on his mission to track down Bucky.

“See you later, Sam,” Steve said, parting ways with his new friend. Until they began their search in a few days.

“See ya man,” Sam said. “Bye Mandy.”

“Bye Sam.”

As they left the graveyard, Amanda linked arms with her grandfather as they made their way back to her car.

“I’m coming with you too, you know?”

“Mandy,” Steve said in protective tone.

“Steve, I just helped take down S.H.I.E.L.D to stop HYDRA. I’m not an agent anymore. I need this. And I know you need me too,” Amanda said. “So I’m with you, okay?”

Steve then smiled. He couldn’t ask any of his friends or his granddaughter to join him on this. But if they were willing to help, who was he to turn them away.

“Well, I couldn’t be happier to have you then. If this is what you really want?”

“It is,” Amanda said. “Besides we do make a pretty good team.”

“That we do.”

The twenty-five-year-old then chuckled as she unlocked the car and hopped into the driver seat.

“So shall we go home, Steve?”

“Yeah. Let’s go home,” Steve said. “Oh, we should probably stop by a bakery on the way home. And order your grandmother’s cake.”

“A cake?” Amanda questioned. “Oh my god. It’s her birthday today, isn’t it?”

“Tomorrow.”

The young woman then sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned forward to rest her head on the stirring wheel for a second.

“Oh, thank god. I would have felt horrible. I can’t believe I forgot.”

“Mandy, you have a concussion. I think she’d forgive you.”

“I hope so,” Amanda said. “And thank you for the reminder. This concussion is really tripping me up. And messing with my filter.”

“It’s okay, Mandy.” Steve then smiled as he thought about the one or two things that Amanda had let slip in the past few hours that were a little out there. Before he reached over and patted her shoulder. “I have your back too.” 

* * *

A little while later, after a quick trip to the bakery, the two pulled into Peggy’s driveway. And once the car came to a stop, Amanda engaged the parking break and turned towards her grandfather.

“You know what I’m going to do today, Steve.”

“What?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

Steve then smiled at her words. “You’ve certainly earning doing nothing.”

“We. I think we’ve earned it,” Amanda said, opening the car door. “Ooh Steve, we can catch up on our movie marathon.”

“That sounds great,” Steve replied. “We’ll see if your grandmother wants to watch with us. I’m sure she’d love that.”

After exiting the car, the two continued chatting on the way up to the house. Only to then, pause when they heard the front door open and close, just as quickly as it had opened.

When they glanced up, Amanda let out a gasp, upon seeing that it wasn’t Peggy standing on the porch as they expected. But her mother.

“Mandy!” Sarah called.

“Mom!”

Amanda then broke off into a run to go meet Sarah. Within seconds of her leaving Steve’s side, Amanda landed in her mother’s arms. And as they hugged, the two woman held each other as tightly as they could, letting the other one know how much they missed them. The twenty-five-year-old then closed her eyes and rested her head on Sarah’s shoulder. She couldn’t believe her mother had come home. But she was so happy to see her. After the events of the last few days, Amanda realized there was only one thing she really needed right then. And that something, was her mom.  

“Sweetheart. Are you okay?” Sarah asked, finally speaking. As she continued to hold her daughter tight and smoothed her hair.  

“Yeah, I’m fine. Mom. I promise.”

A few feet away, Steve observed the scene from where he had been frozen in place for the last couple minutes. Ever since Sarah had come out of the house. The Captain just couldn’t will himself to take another step forward. No matter how much he tried.  He was just completely awestruck. And almost couldn’t believe the scene that was taking place right before his very eyes. After all this time, she was finally here.

The woman hugging the granddaughter he had come to know and love over the last few months, was his daughter. His and Peggy’s daughter. Their little girl, who wasn’t so little anymore was really there, standing only a few feet away from him. For the first time in her life, well, in their lives, they were in the same place. At the same time.

Sarah had come home.

Steve’s mouth hung open slightly as his took in his daughter’s appearance. The pictures he had seen of her, hadn’t done her justice. For Sarah was even more beautiful in person. The longer he stared at her, the more of Peggy he saw in her. It was almost unreal.

All of sudden, Sarah finally took her focus off her daughter and shifted her gaze to Steve.

When her eyes met her father’s for the first time, Sarah felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn’t even sure she could form words as she continued to stare at the man she had seen photographs all her life. At that moment, it felt like time just completely stopped.

From the looks the two gave each other. They saw their own feelings reflected in one another’s eyes. Which left them even more speechless. It was then, that the weight of the moment fell over them. And what this moment and the one that would follow, truly meant and would mean for them. Sarah then slowly loosened her grip on Amanda, causing the twenty-five-year-old to spin around, to see what her mother was looking at.

A grin then appeared on the young woman’s face, as she looked between Sarah and Steve and back again. As she realized what was actually happening here. Her mother and grandfather were at last having the meeting they should have had a long time ago.

“Come on,” Amanda said in a whisper As she slipped her hand into her mother’s and guided her over to Steve, feeling like they needed a bit of a push. Or else they would probably continue to stare at each other for hours. “Well, it’s about time you two met.”

The father and daughter then smiled at Amanda’s words as they then smiled at each other. Upon seeing his daughter’s lips curl into a smile, Steve felt his breath completely leave him. He was certain that he had never seen a more beautiful smile in his life.

It was at this moment, that Steve pushed everything that had occupied his mind for the last few days out of his head. Nothing else mattered right now, only her. Only Sarah.

“Hi Sarah.”

“Dad,” Sarah said, in an almost questioning way.

Then acting on pure instinct. And maybe a longing she felt her entire life. A longing that had grown ever since she learned her father was alive. Sarah closed the gap between them and practically fell into his arms.

“Sarah,” Steve whispered. As he felt his daughter’s body fold into his arms, so perfectly. And tears immediately welled up in his eyes.

Through her own tears, happy tears though they were. Sarah then tighten her arms around him, feeling like if she didn’t he would disappear and whispered.

“I’ve missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Carter is finally home! Surprise!
> 
> I'm so happy to have finally gotten to this moment. It is one that I've been looking forward to since I started writing this story. And I'm sure you guys have been eagerly awaiting it as well.
> 
> I totally will admit to crying while writing it. It's just Steve has met his daughter and Sarah has finally met her father. Can you guys imagine how emotional Peggy will be when she sees them together?
> 
> Also, I'm sure you're all relieved that Amanda is okay. And in case anyone picked up on this. Amanda having "Angel of the Morning" stuck in her head when she woke up is a reference to the opening credits of Deadpool. I couldn't resist.
> 
> Thanks for reading as always. Lots more to come soon!


	22. Chapter 22

All the Time in the World

Chapter 22

1950

_One evening, after work, Peggy went by Jarvis’ place to collect little Sarah from Edwin’s wife Ana, who had volunteered to watch her for the day. Since Angie was currently pulling a double shift at the automat._

_“Come along, darling,” Peggy said, while exiting the car._

_“Bye Mr. Jarvis,” Sarah said. As she scooted along the backseat until she reached the open car-door._

_From the driver’s seat, Jarvis looked back at the small child and gave her a smile._

_“Goodnight little Miss Carter,” Jarvis said. “I hope you and Ana had a wonderful afternoon.”_

_The little girl then confirmed that she did by nodding enthusiastically. “Ana and I baked a cake. And she let me lick the frosting off the spoon.”_

_“Ah, how delightful.”_

_“Do tell Ana, how much I appreciated her watching Sarah this afternoon.”_

_“It was no trouble at all, Miss Carter. Little Miss Carter is welcome anytime.”_

_Sarah then giggled as Jarvis addressed her as Little Miss Carter again. The four-year-old quite liked when he called her that. In fact she liked it lot actually. More than liked, she loved it. It made her feel more grown up, like her mother. At four-year-olds’ there was nothing more complimentary for Sarah than being compared to her mother. So for her, it was a huge honor that Mr. Jarvis had bestowed the title of Little Miss Carter onto her._

_“Can I come over again tomorrow?”_

_Peggy then let out a chuckle. “Oh but Sarah, Mummy has the day off tomorrow. And thought I would take you to the zoo.”_

_At hearing this, the child’s eyes lit up as she turned back to Jarvis and said. “Maybe another time.”_

_“We’ll look forward to it.”_

_Peggy then took Sarah’s hand and guided her the rest of the way out of the car, until she was standing right beside her._

_“Goodnight Mr. Jarvis.”_

_“Goodnight Miss Carter, Little Miss Carter.”_

_Sarah then waved goodbye to Mr. Jarvis, as her and Peggy made their way from the car to the L.L Automat where Angie worked. When they got there, Sarah started pulling on her mother’s arm to make her walk faster, upon seeing the revolving door. Which was something, Sarah considered to be one the most exciting things in the world. Since it reminded her of a merry-go-round._

_“Mommy!! Come on.”_

_“Patience, darling.” Then as they approached the door, Peggy guided the child forward. So she could enter the door first. “In you go, Sarah.”_

_Sarah then laughed as she pushed on the door without any help from her mother, until they made their way around and into the automat._

_“Mommy, I did it.”_

_“You certainly did,” Peggy said, taking the child’s hand again._

_“Again?!”_

_“Sarah Louise. Tell me, why it is that I have bought you all the toys in your room. When you are perfectly content playing with that door.”_

_The little girl then bit her lip as she thought about it. Before she smiled up at her mother. “But Mommy. I like the toys.”_

_Peggy then chuckled as she put a hand on her daughter’s head as they arrived at the counter.  “Indeed you do.”_

_The young woman then guided Sarah over to two free stools at the counter. And held out her arm to assist her daughter up onto the stool, before sitting down herself. Now that she was taller, Sarah did have an easier time pulling herself up. But she still needed to hold on to her mother’s arm for balance._

_After they were all situated, Angie walked over to them, having just returned from tending to a costumer._

_“There’s my two favorite roommates,” Angie greeted. As she went around the counter to return the coffee pot to its place. “What can I do for you?”_

_“Nothing for me, Angie, thank you.”_

_Angie then gave a nod, before she turned her attention to the little girl. “Hi Sarah!”_

_“Hi Auntie.”_

_“Did you have fun with Ana today?”_

_“Yeah. Ana and I baked a cake.”_

_“A cake, huh? That sounds delicious,” Angie said. “Did you go round in the door over there?”_

_“Yeah!”_

_“Oh you are such a cutie-pie. I could just eat you up,” Angie said, reaching across the counter to tickle the four-year-old._

_Peggy then smiled at the sound of her daughter laughing, before nodding towards her friend. “Are you about ready to go, Angie?”_

_“Yeah, English. Let me go get that table over there his pie, then we can go.”_

_“We’ll be here.” Peggy then watched as Angie grabbed the plate of pie from the pickup window and mouthed, “one minute.” Before wandering off._

_Then when she turned her attention back to Sarah, she saw the little girl reaching for the bell that had been placed on the counter to call for a waitress._

_“And just what do you think you’re doing young lady?”_

_“Calling Auntie back.”_

_Peggy then reached over to take the bell out of the child’s reach. But she did so with a smile on her face, so Sarah would know she wasn’t in trouble._

_“Give Angie a minute, darling.” The two then sat there for a minute, while Sarah swung her legs back and forth. “Okay, here you go.”_

_Sarah then pushed the bell and said “bing.” Along with the sound of the bell._

_“Hmm maybe you should try it again,” Peggy said. Just as she saw Angie walking back over to them._

_The little girl then pushed the bell again, just as Angie approached the counter again._

_“Someone call for a waitress.”_

_“Mommy, it worked,” Sarah said, happy that it had worked the second time._

_“Yes it did, darling. So Angie, how do you feel about taking this little one out for some ice cream?”_

_Sarah’s face then brightened up again. As her mouth fell open in excitement at the suggestion of ice cream._

_“Hmm…”_

_“Please Auntie.” Sarah then gave her aunt a big smile, along with pleading eyes._

_“She’s got me, English. With a cute face like that. I think she deserves some ice cream.”_

_“I couldn’t agree more,” Peggy said. “And I’m told she was a good girl for Ana. So I think that warrants a treat as well.”_

_“Even better then,” Angie said. As she moved to collect her things and told her boss she was leaving. “Let’s go.”_

_The three of them, then left the automat and walked a couple blocks over to the nearest ice cream store._

_A few minutes later, after being served, the three sat down at one of the tables to eat their ice cream._

_“Would you like to have a bite of Mummy’s ice cream, Sarah?”_

_“Yes,” Sarah said. Before her mother gave her a look, meant to remind of something. “Please.”_

_“Good girl. Here you go,” Peggy said. As she handed a spoonful of her ice cream to Sarah for her to try. “Well, what do you think?”_

_“Yummy!” Sarah declared. “Mommy, can I have another one?”_

_“Of course,” Peggy said. As she moved her cup over so she could share another bite with her daughter._

_“Don’t forget about your chocolate there, Sarah. Or Auntie just might eat the rest.”_

_“No, Auntie,” Sarah said, laughing. “You have to ask.”_

_“Ah, okay. May I have a bite of your ice cream, Sarah?” Angie said. After exchanging a smile with Peggy._

_“Yes.”_

_Angie then licked her spoon, before reaching over to have of bite of Sarah’s chocolate ice cream._

_“That’s so nice of you to share, Sarah.” Peggy said, complementing the four-year-old’s good manners this evening._

_“Would you like a bite too, Mommy.”_

_“I would. Thank you darling.”_

_In the midst of the sharing of ice cream, Sarah’s attention was drawn to the door when she heard the bell over the door ring, signaling that more customers had entered the shop. The four-year-old then watched as a little girl about her age, came in on the shoulders of a man, who laughed as they walked over to the display, containing all the flavors of ice cream._

_“Daddy, can I get strawberry?” the little girl asked._

_“You can get whatever you want, sweetie.”_

_Peggy, who had been watching her daughter intently when the father and daughter came in, then exchanged a look with Angie. It was clear from the looks the two women gave each other, that they both knew what was coming. And what Sarah would no doubt be asking when they returned home. It was only a matter of time._

_“Sarah,” Peggy called. As she reached over to touch her daughter’s arm in an effort to get her attention._

_Little Sarah then tore her eyes away from the sight she was so mesmerized by and back to her mother._

_“Mommy, can I get some more sprinkles on this?”_

_“Of course you can,” the SSR agent said. Before she noticed that Sarah had gotten some chocolate on her face. “First, let’s clean you up. You got chocolate all over your face there.”_

_Sarah then let out a giggle, much to her mother’s delight. Once the little girl’s face was clean, Peggy rubbed her thumb against her daughter’s chin and looked into her blue eyes. Eyes that reminded her so much of Sarah’s father, Steve Rogers._

* * *

 

_Later that night, Peggy sat in armchair in her daughter’s room, as she read Sarah a bedtime story._

_“And they lived happily ever after. Then end,” Peggy said, reading the final line in Cinderella._

_On her mother’s lap, Sarah smiled as she closed the book. “I like that story, Mommy.”_

_The little girl then looked down at the floor. As her thoughts drifted back to the scene that had caught her eye at the ice cream shop. The father and his daughter._

_“Sarah?” Peggy questioned. After the child had gone quiet, so suddenly._

_“Mommy, do I have a daddy?”_

_At hearing this, Peggy’s mouth opened slightly as she looked into her daughter’s eyes. Before she averted her eyes down to the ground. She knew this day would come. The day, Sarah would ask about her father. It was something she had been preparing herself for since the day her daughter was born. Even before that, when she was pregnant with Sarah, Peggy would often wonder how she would eventually tell her child about Steve._

_When that day came, she had made the decision long ago that she wouldn’t lie to her daughter. Sarah deserved to know who her father was. And Peggy wanted her to know him, even though he was gone._

_Still, Sarah was just so young. And Peggy knew she wouldn’t be able to understand everything right now._

_“Of course you have a father, Sarah.”_

_The little girl then looked at her mother with wide eyes. She had a father._

_Sarah simply thought she just had uncles and a grandfather. Fathers had been something that only existed in storybooks. And truthfully, Sarah just hadn’t given it much thought before, since she didn’t know any different. So this was very big news for her, finding that she did indeed have a father. Just like the little girl at the ice cream shop._

_“I do?”_

_“Yes, Sarah,” Peggy replied with a smile. “Everyone has a father.”_

_“Where he is?”_

_At her daughter’s question, Peggy licked her lips and pulled the four-year-old closer, until she was nestled in the crook of her arm._

_“Well, darling, your father. He was a solider...”_

_“Like a knight?”_

_“Sort of. You know how your uncles, Dugan and the others are called the Howling Commandos?”_

_“Yeah,” Sarah said, recognizing the name, she had heard her uncles say from time to time._

_“Well, they are called that because they’re soldiers too and your daddy’s team. They fought in a war together.”_

_“What’s a war?”_

_“A war is a big battle. Like the games you see the older children playing in the park, where they play with their toy guns and pretend to be planes. But with adults and not pretend. And well, there was big battle before you were born and your daddy and uncles fought in it. As did Mummy. That’s how I met him as a matter of fact.”_

_“You and Daddy met during the war. Did you fight bad guys?”_

_“I did. Your father did too. He was a true hero, Sarah.”_

_“A hero,” Sarah repeated, truly amazed by all of this._

_“Yes...Like the ones in your books. But real.” Peggy then paused briefly, knowing that she was at the hard part of the story. The part where she would have to tell her and Steve’s daughter that her father was gone. It may have been over five years since Steve’s death. But she could still hear their last conversation over the radio so clearly in her mind._

_As if on cue, the last words that Steve said to her echoed in her mind. “I’d hate to step on your-“_

_“Mommy, are you crying?”_

_The SSR agent then reached up to wipe her eyes. And realized that a few tears had begun to make their way down her cheek._

_“I’m all right, darling,” Peggy said, wiping the tears from her eyes. And then after taking a deep breath, she continued the story. “During the war, there was a really bad man who wanted to hurt a lot of people. Your father, he couldn’t let that happen. So he stopped the bad man and saved the world in the process. Just like he wanted to do.”_

_“He did?”_

_“Yes, Sarah. He saved everyone, including me and you.”_

_As she said this, more tears started to form in the young woman’s eyes. Which made little Sarah feel a bit startled, since she really hadn’t seen her mother this upset before._

_“Mommy?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“When’s Daddy coming home?”_

_Peggy then held her daughter closer, as another tear went down her face. She knew this would be hard for Sarah to understand. After all, the little girl didn’t know about death. At least not how it worked in the real world. Which was a blessing in many ways, considering how many people had lost their lives in a war that ended just months before she was born._

_“…Darling, I wish I could tell you something different but, you see. He’s not coming home. Your father…he died.”_

_“Daddy died?” Sarah questioned in a soft voice. “Like Cinderella’s father.”_

_Sarah then watched as her mother nodded slowly, confirming that her father had died. “Yes.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Well, I don’t really have an answer to that, Sarah. It’s just something that happened. Your father died saving the world. Which is sad. It makes Mummy sad sometimes. But I’m so proud of him.”_

_“Because he was a hero.”_

_“Yes Sarah. I’m so sorry he can’t be here to be your father, darling,” Peggy said. As she reached over to run her hand through her daughter’s hair. Before she used her finger to tilt the little girl’s chin up, so Sarah was looking at her once again. “But just because he’s not here. Doesn’t mean you don’t have a daddy, okay?”_

_“Okay.”_

_The little girl then rubbed her eye with her hand, as she tried to grasp what her mother was telling her. Which was a difficult thing for the four-year-old to do. She knew that Cinderella’s father never came back home after he died at the beginning of the story. And with that in mind, the little girl was able to piece together that while she did have a father, he wasn’t coming home. Her daddy wouldn’t be there to play with her, buy her ice cream or simply hold her in his arms. All of which, made Sarah wish he was there. So she could do those things with him. So she could have a dad, her dad._

_“Are you sad?”_

_“Yeah,” Sarah said. As her voice cracked and tears came rolling down her face._

_“Oh my darling, come here,” Peggy said. As she put her arms around her daughter and pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay to be sad, Sarah. I miss him too.”_

_“I wish Daddy was here.”_

_“Me too, Sarah. Me too,” Peggy said. “But Mummy’s here, Auntie Angie, your uncles. Jarvis and Ana. Your grandparents. You’re a very much loved, Sarah. And that’s never going to change. And your father, even though he’s not here. He’s still watching over you, making sure you’re safe and happy.”_

_“He is?” Sarah questioned. As a big smile appeared on her face._

_“Of course he is. You’re his daughter.”_

_“I love Daddy.”_

_A smile then appeared on Peggy’s face, as her little girl’s face brightened up. “And he loves you, Sarah. Very much. As do I.”_

_“I love you too, Mommy.”_

* * *

 

“I’ve missed you.”

Steve then tightened his arms around his daughter at her words. As if to assure her that he was really there. While Sarah, simply closed her eyes, feeling safe and warm in his arms, just as she always imagined she’d be.

After a few moments, the two slowly parted in order to look into each other’s eyes. As they studied each other, Sarah gave him a bright smile as tears appeared in her eyes, before running down her face. Upon seeing the tears, Steve reached out to wipe them from his daughter’s cheek with his thumb. An act, which made more tears appear in Sarah’s eyes.

“I’m sorry about this. It’s just,” Sarah said, apologizing for the tears.  

“It’s okay.”

 Sarah then let out a chuckle before continuing. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Me either. This is just all so...”

“Remarkable.”

“It is.” Then after a brief pause, Steve found the words he really wanted to say. “It’s good to see you, Sarah.”

“It’s good to see you too, Dad. Finally.”

The Captain then opened his arms again and pulled his daughter into another hug. It felt so good to finally be able to hold his daughter in his arms. And he could tell how much she needed this too.  

A little ways a way, Amanda felt tears prickle in her own eyes as she watched the family reunion taking place right in front of her, knowing how much this moment meant for her mother and grandfather. What this meant for their family.

Her family was whole again. The young agent, couldn’t believe she was there to witness this moment. As it was honestly more moving than she could have ever imagined it would be. Everything was simply perfect.

Well, almost perfect, Amanda’s eyes then widened, before they flickered over to the house. As she realized that someone was missing. Peggy.

The young woman then stuck off as quietly as she could, so she wouldn’t disturb the moment. But as she started over to the house, she caught Steve’s eye.

“Mandy?”

Amanda then spun back around towards her grandfather as Sarah turned around to face her as well.

“Sweetheart, where are you going?”

“Grandma.”

Sarah’s mouth then hung open slightly as she realized what Amanda had just realized a moment ago.

“Mom,” Sarah said. “Yes, Mandy. Go get your grandmother. She doesn’t know I’m here yet.”

“She doesn’t?”

“No. The cab driver dropped me off about ten minutes before you got here. Since she’s not with you…”

“She’s probably taking a nap,” Amanda finished. “Oh Grandma, you picked a hell of a time to take a nap…Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

Sarah and Steve then chuckled as the twenty-five-year-old turned and ran into the house.

“She’s really something that one,” Steve remarked.

“That she is.”

“Well, we should probably go in. Best we don’t keep your mother waiting. She’s waited long enough.”

Sarah then nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what this moment would mean to Peggy. Her mother had indeed waited long enough.   

Meanwhile, inside the house. After she had come flying through the door, Amanda ran up the stairs, all the while yelling for Peggy. “Grandma! Grandma... Margaret Elizabeth Carter.”

Then just as she reached the top of the stairs, Peggy appeared from the hallway with a stern look on her face.

“Young lady, what is all this hollering about? I was resting.”

“I’m sorry, Grandma. But I need you to come with me.”

“And why is that?”

Amanda then let out a sigh. “Grandma, come on. Don’t argue. Let’s go.”

Peggy then eyed her granddaughter suspiciously. Then after a sigh of her own, the former agent took Amanda’s outstretched hand. And allowed her to lead her downstairs.

“Are you going to tell me what this is about?”

“Just follow,” Amanda said in sing-song voice.

“Amanda Margaret.”

“Grandma, it’s a surprise.”

“Darling, you know how I feel about surprises.”

“Trust me, you’ll like this one,” Amanda said, turning to look at her grandmother with a mischievous smile.

A look, which caused Peggy to chuckle as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

“Amanda, what’s gotten into you?”

The two women’s eyes then were drawn to the front door when it opened. And Sarah walked in, followed closely behind by Steve.

“Hi Mom.”

“Sarah,” Peggy said with surprise in voice. Her eyes then traveled and landed on said child’s father, who was now standing right beside their daughter. “Steve.”

“Peggy.”

The former agent’s eyes then went back and forth between her daughter and Steve. After all these years, two people who meant the world to her were finally together. Her oldest daughter had finally gotten to meet her father.

If someone had told Peggy she would get to witness this moment back in 1946, she would have thought them insane. This had always just been a far off dream, something she wished could happen. At least until a few months ago when Steve came back, when it became possible. Now it was reality. And it was happening right now, before her very eyes. Peggy’s heart then suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of joy. So much so, that Peggy could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The former agent was certain, that she had never felt so many emotions rush through her in her entire life. This was all just so amazing.

“Grandma, are you okay?” Amanda questioned.

“Of course, I’m okay. How could I not be? I’ve only been waiting to see this moment for months now,” Peggy said. “Sarah.”

Upon hearing her name, Sarah walked over to give her mother a hug.

“Mom.”

Peggy then closed her eyes as she held her daughter close. Just like she had done when she told her then four-year-old daughter about her father for the first time. Unlike that time, this hug was not one meant to comfort Sarah in a moment of sadness. But one of happiness.

“My darling. I’m so happy you’re home.” Then after a brief pause, she spoke again. “Steve, get over here.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The Captain then made the few steps over to his family. And for the first time in his life, he had both his best girl and their daughter in his arms.

While the last member of the family, stepped back in order to get the perfect view of the family reunion. As she watched, a smile appeared on Amanda’s face as more tears threatened to spill over. And she would let them.

Her family had been through so much already and against all the odds, they were together. And that was reason enough to cry.

The young woman’s eyes then glanced over to the bookcase within reach of her arm. And there on one of the selves, was a camera. Then, just as she had done during Steve and Peggy’s dance, Amanda grabbed the camera and took a picture. In order to preserve the moment her family was reunited.

When the flash went off, Sarah’s eyes opened and she saw her daughter standing there, smiling with the camera in her hand.

“Come here you.”

Then at the same time, Peggy and Sarah opened their arms and pulled the twenty-five-year-old into the hug, to join the rest of them.                                                                   

* * *

 

A little while later, the newly reunited family had wandered into the living room to talk. And had ended up, reminiscing, and sharing stories with each other. Most for the first time.

“…And then she punched him in the face. And I knew from that moment on that she was something special. And unlike anyone else I had ever met before,” Steve said. As he told the story of how him and Peggy met.

“Oh you stop that.”

“Come on, Peg. You know it’s true.”

“You do enjoy flattering me, don’t you?”

Steve then let out a chuckle. “I mean every word, Peggy.”

Peggy then gave Steve a smile, letting him know that his words truly did mean a lot to her.

“I love that you punched the guy, Grandma,” the twenty-five-year-old said. “Not that I’m saying violence is a good solution to everything.”

Sarah then nodded, knowing her daughter was saying that mostly for her benefit.

“You’re absolutely right, Amanda. It’s not. But at the time…”

“Hodge deserved that punch,” Steve said.

“And it was oh so satisfying,” Peggy said.

A comment which made the other three burst out into laughter.

“And Grandma, what about you?” Amanda asked. After the laughter had died down.

“Hmm? What about me?”

“How did you, you know, come to develop feelings, Grandpa?”

“Way to put my on the spot, darling.” Peggy said, earning a chuckle from the others. While she took a breath, before meeting Steve’s gaze.

“Come on, Grandma.”

“I suppose for me, it was more of combination of moments where I was observing your grandfather’s training. I admired you determination, Steve. And your heart.” A smile then appeared on Peggy’s face as she thought about the moment she knew for sure she was drawn to the then ninety-eight pound recruit. “And then there was of course, the flag pole.”

“Ah. The flag pole.”

“As you know, I’m not one who is easily impressed. But you impressed me,” Peggy said. “And well, the others faces were priceless when that pole hit the ground.”

“That they were,” Steve agreed with a laugh.

“And of course, I was most appreciative of the fact that you treated me like a person.”

Steve nodded, knowing exactly what she meant by that. “And I thank you for giving me that same consideration.”

Then, at the same time, their thoughts drifted back to a conversation they had years ago, in the car on the way to Phillips’ secret army installation where Steve’s transformation into a super soldier took place. Where they had taken the chance to voice something, they had both come to realize. In the short time they had known each other at that point. Which was that, they both had faced many obstacles in their lives. And had many doors shut in their faces, even if it was for different reasons.

Even though their circumstances may have been different. It was something that had at least initially bonded them together as people.

And as the war went on. They, of course, had continued to find that they were kindred spirits in many ways.

It was nice to voice those same sentiments again years later.

“Awe.” Amanda then turned towards her mother and said. “See. I told you your parents were cute.”

Sarah then gave a chuckle. As she exchanged glances with both of her parents. “I have to say, it’s very nice to hear all these stories. Especially yours, Dad.”

“And I’m so happy to get to share them with you, Sarah.”

From the other side of the coffee table, seated next to her daughter. Peggy felt tears appear in her eyes as she watched the two of them interact with each other.

“Grandma, are you crying again?”

“I’m not crying, Amanda. It’s just…” Peggy started.

“Mom,” Sarah said in a soft voice. As reached over to take her mother’s hand. A gesture to which, Peggy responded to by giving her daughter’s hand a quick squeeze.

“It’s just, seeing you two together is everything I could have ever wanted for both of you.  Obviously circumstances being what they were, I never thought this could happen, but now…”

Peggy then pulled her daughter into a hug for the second time that day and held her close.

“I know, Mom,” Sarah replied. As she looked across the coffee table at her father. “Today is a good day.”

Steve nodded in agreement as he watched his girls with as much intensity as Peggy had done with him and Sarah. Then, as the hug ended and Peggy moved to touch her child’s face. And her heart melted, upon seeing the pure look of happiness in Sarah’s eyes.

“It’s more than that. It’s a dream come true,” Peggy said. As she glanced over at Steve. “What do you think, Steve? Are you happy?”

“I’m very happy. I think this might be the happiest moment of my life,” Steve said. “Being here with my two best girls…Make that three best girls, actually.”

“Thanks for including me, Steve,” Amanda replied, giving him a cheeky smile.

“Of course, Mandy. Couldn’t forget about you,” Steve said. “I really have been enjoying my time with this one, Sarah.”

“Oh yes. Your father is quite taken with his granddaughter, darling. They’re really quite adorable together.”

“So I’ve gathered,” Sarah said, turning her attention to her daughter. “Mandy, have you told Steve what I call you sometimes?”

“I have not.”

Sarah then glanced back to her father to tell him the story of Amanda’s nickname.

“I call her my little Captain America. When Mandy was a kid, she was always running around, going on pretend superhero missions with her brother. Which reminded me of you. Well, Mom’s stories of you, anyway.”

Steve sat in awe at his daughter’s words as he looked over at his granddaughter, who gave a nod, indicating that this was all true. If anything could tell him how much Sarah loved him, even though they had yet to say it to each other. It was this. The act of calling Amanda her little Captain America told him everything he needed to know.

Sarah had truly touched his heart.

Though he had only been in the presence of his daughter for about two hours. It amazed him how much more love and adoration he felt for her since meeting her in person. Every time, Sarah glanced over in his direction, he felt those emotions bubble up, all over again.

“I’m honored. And I’m happy to say that Amanda here is a hero of mine as well.”

A moments of smiles and happiness then fell onto the family as they sat in silence for a beat, making the most out of this feeling.

“God, we’re all very sappy today, aren’t we?”

Peggy was the first to let out a chuckle at her granddaughter’s comment. “We are. But I think we’ve earned the right to be a bit sappy, darling. After all, this is the first time at least the four of us are all together.”

“This has been a long time coming,” Sarah said, looking forward to reliving this moment, with her husband, siblings and two other children. Which would hopefully take place, sooner rather than later.

Then the whole family would truly be together. But until then, this was enough.

“It has,” Steve said. “Almost seventy years.”

Those words then echoed in Steve’s head. As they had been the words Fury had said to him in Times Square, the day he woke up in the 21st century.

“Wow, I never realized how old all of you are,” Amanda said, causing the other three to look over at her.

“Amanda,” Sarah said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

“I didn’t mean it as a bad thing. Just noting.”

 “Oh darling,” Peggy said. “I do believe your filter is… How did you describe it…? Malfunctioning again?”

“Maybe. Damn this concussion.”

“Concussion?” Sarah questioned with alarm in her voice. As this was news to her.

“Opps,” Amanda said, looking bashful. “We’ll talk later.”

The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D then reached over to pat her daughter’s knee. “She’s fine, darling…Amanda.”

“Yeah Grandma?”

“How about you come help me get dinner ready?”

“Sure,” the young woman replied. As she looked between her grandfather and mother and back again, sensing that Peggy wanted to give them some time to talk alone now.

The young woman then stood up from her place on the floor and went over to give Peggy a hand. And once her grandmother was standing, they waved to the other two, before finally leaving the room.

Once they were alone. Sarah glanced back over at her father and gave him a smile, feeling the all too familiar emotions she had felt, when she had hugged Steve for the first time rise up again.

“Sarah.”

“Yeah, Dad?”

Steve’s lips then curled upwards, as his heart melted upon hearing his daughter call him “Dad.” Something he was sure he would never get over. It had been one thing, hearing her say it on the phone. But hearing it in person was something else entirely. More incredible, really.  

“Would you like to go for a walk or something. We can stay here though, if you’d rather,” Steve said, realizing midway through that he had started stuttering.

 “A walk sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> That flashback scene were Peggy told little Sarah what happened to Steve. That was brutal to write, I won't lie. So heartbreaking. On a happier note, the family has been reunited now. And Sarah for the first time in her life, is in the same room as both of her parents. Now Steve and Sarah will finally have the opportunity to get to know one each other! I hope you all are excited for father-daughter bonding.
> 
> Something tells me, Steve will be quite the adoring father.
> 
> Also, it was so fun to have Edwin Jarvis finally make an appearance in this story. How cute is it that he calls Sarah, Little Miss Carter?
> 
> Stay tuned for more family bonding and much more. Including a trip to New York, to see a Avenger. Hint, hint. :)


	23. Chapter 23

All the Time in the World

Chapter 23

_1953_

_Peggy stood outside Sarah’s school one afternoon, while she waited for the school day to end. Once the bell at last rang, students began pouring out of the building and over to their mothers.  And the Director of S.H.I.E.D then stood up on her tippy toes, even though she wearing heels, so she could spot her seven-year-old in the crowd._

_“Sarah!” Peggy called. When her daughter at last exited the school with two of her classmates._

_A surprised expression then appeared on the little girl’s face. As she hadn’t been expecting her mother to be the one picking her up from school today._

_“Mommy!”_

_“Come here, darling.”_

_Peggy then opened her arms for her daughter who flung herself into them._

_“Mommy! You came to get me.”_

_“Of course, I did.”_

_“But I didn’t know you were coming.”_

_“Well, I thought I would surprise you. Are you surprised?”_

_Sarah then smiled and gave Peggy another hug, letting her mother know what a welcome surprise this was._

_“Where’s Patrick?” Sarah asked. After looking around for her little brother’s pram and her baby brother._

_“He’s back home with his daddy,” Peggy said. “You’ll see them soon. I thought we could go play at the park for a bit first. What do you think?”_

_“Okay!”_

_“All right. It’s settled then.”_

_The little girl then looked up at Peggy with a questioning expression. As she caught onto something in her mother’s voice that seemed, well, off somehow. And it worried her._

_“Mommy. Are you okay?”_

_“I’m okay, darling. Why do you ask?”_

_“You seem sad.”_

_Peggy smiled sadly, as she exhaled, before kneeling down her daughter’s level. She then ran her hands down the length of the little girl’s arms, stopping once she was holding Sarah’s hands._

_“You are a perceptive little one.”_

_Truthful, the thirty-two-year-old had been trying to hide this from her daughter. But children were indeed very perceptive. Especially Sarah, who was attuned to her. As she was to Sarah._

_“So you are sad?”_

_“Mummy just had a rough day, Sarah. That’s all.”_

_“Rough day?”_

_“Yes, just a bit. But I feel so much better now that I’m with you.”_

_At hearing this, Sarah smiled at her mother and just said. “Me too.”_

_A comment which Peggy couldn’t help but chuckle at, just because it was simply adorable. And what she had just told Sarah was true, being around her daughter, was already helping to ease the heartache that had resurface during her interview today. An interview about her work with the SSR, the War and of course, Steve Rogers._

_A subject that was still hard to talk about. Even after all these years._

_“Come on, darling. Let’s go.”_

_The mother and daughter then walked hand-and-hand to the nearest park, where they plopped down on a blanket Peggy had brought with her. And Sarah munched on her afternoon snack, her mother had also brought with her, knowing full well that her daughter tended to get hungry right after school._

_“Did you have a good day at school, darling?”_

_“Yeah,” Sarah said. Before pausing briefly to take another bite her brownie. “I drew a picture in art class today.”_

_“Oh? What did you draw?”_

_The little girl then stood up and scampered over to her backpack to retrieve a picture from it, before plopping herself down again. This time right beside her mother._

_“Here Mommy. It’s our family.”_

_“Let me see, darling,” Peggy said, smiling as she studied the picture of painted stick figures dressed like their family. “Oh Sarah. This is wonderful.”_

_“Do you like Uncle Dum-Dum’s hat?”_

_Peggy let out a chuckle, as she spotted the drawing of Dugan, complete with his bowler hat. “I do.”_

_“I left a space here for Daddy,” Sarah said, pointing at the blank spot on one end of the paper. Next to the drawing of herself. “Since I know I’m not supposed to tell people.”_

_The young woman then glanced over at her daughter, before putting her arm around her. It seemed like it wasn’t just her, feeling the loss of Steve today._

_“Sarah, you understand why we don’t tell people about your daddy, unless Mummy says it’s okay, right?”_

_“To protect me.”_

_“Yes, Sarah,” Peggy said. “Now that you’re a big girl, you might have noticed your father is a bit…famous.”_

_The little girl then nodded with a proud smile on her face._

_In the last couple of years since starting school, Sarah had certainly become more aware of just how well know her father was. It seemed like all of New York knew who Captain America was, except for that he was her father. It did make the little girl happy when teachers and classmates would mention Captain America. And proud. So proud. Which made a part of her, just want to stand up and say that Steve Rogers was her father. So she could share how proud she was to be his daughter with everyone._

_But she hadn’t slipped yet. And had no attention of doing so. Even though, it was sometimes hard for Sarah to keep this big secret, she kinda liked keeping it. Because it was a secret known only to her family. Which made it special._

_And made her father more special in her eyes._

_“Yes. He’s Captain America.”_

_“He is,” Peggy said. “But he’s way more than that.”_

_“He’s Daddy,”_

_“That’s right. He’s your daddy. And a good man.”_

_“Yeah,” Sarah said. “Mommy?”_

_“Hmm.”_

_“I wish he was here.”_

_At this, Peggy let out a sigh as held her daughter closer. “I know, darling. I wish he was too. In fact, that’s why Mummy seemed upset earlier.”_

_“You were missing, Daddy?”_

_“A bit yes. I had an interview today and the interviewer asked about your daddy. And well, how he died.”_

_The little girl then immediately turned around so she could better give her mother a hug, feeling as though she could use one. Her mother always gave her lots of hugs when she was sad, so she knew it helped._

_The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D then closed her eyes and held her daughter tightly._

_“Mommy, is the hug helping?”_

_“Yes. Very much so. Thank you, darling,” Peggy replied. Then as they parted. Peggy gave her daughter a reassuring smile, upon seeing the concerned look on her face. “I’m okay, seeing you makes Mummy very happy. And seeing your little brother when we get home will help too.”_

_“He’s cute,” Sarah said. As she was very fond of the brother and her stepfather. Which made her wonder something. “Mommy, it’s not mean that we wish Daddy was here, right?”_

_“Mean? Why would you think its mean?”_

_“Patrick.”_

_Peggy then picked up on what her daughter meant by this. If Steve was alive, she probably would be married to him rather than her husband. And she wouldn’t have her son, Patrick._

_There was no denying that their lives would be completely different, if Steve was still alive._

_“Oh you think Patrick and your stepfather would be upset, because we wish your father was still alive?” The little girl then simply nodded. “Oh Sarah, they wouldn’t be mad. They know we love them. Even your little brother, though he’s just a baby. When he’s older he’ll know that when we say we wish your daddy was here, it’s just our way of missing him. That’s all.”_

_“So it’s not mean?”_

_“Not at all,” Peggy assured. “You’re allowed to miss him and wish he was here, darling.”_

_“And I can dream about him,” the seven-year-old said. As she cuddled up against her mother’s side._

_“Of course you can. But I’m glad you asked, Sarah. I wouldn’t want you to worry about that. You certainly have your father’s heart.”_

_“I do?”_

_“Well, I think so.” Peggy then moved to tickle her child, making the little girl laugh. “Maybe there’s a little of me in you too.”_

_“I’m like both of you.”_

_“Indeed you are.”_

_Sarah was certainly the best combination of both her parents. As the Howling Commandos and Howard had commented on many times over the years. Of course to Peggy, Sarah reminded her more of Steve than herself. But, she guessed that was to be expected._

_The young woman then reached over to pick up the drawing again. “Sarah, you know what? I think it would be good idea if you drew your father in this when we get home.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes, I think it would be nice,” Peggy replied. Before she reached over to kiss her daughter’s head as the two continued to state at the picture._

* * *

 

Present Day

Sarah stepped out onto her mother’s porch, followed closely behind by her father. _Her father._

The thought of this was still so remarkable to her. And so surreal in many ways. The very thing, or person rather, she had always wanted to meet her entire life. The person who she had wished and dreamed of meeting was standing right before her very eyes. Part of her felt that if she looked away, even for a minute. He would disappear and she’d wake up from an amazing dream.

But she wasn’t dreaming. Her father was really here.

Something she had known for months now. But seeing him in person was so different. And it made everything all the more real.

If she could, the sixty-six-year-old, would wish for nothing more than to be able to freeze time and savor this moment. And the moments she had with him already and the ones they would have in the future.

As Steve closed the door behind them, Sarah shoved her hands into her pockets. Then when he turned to look at her, he did so with a smile on his face. Which further assured her that she wasn’t dreaming.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” she replied, simply.

Then as the two made their way down the steps, Steve instinctively put his hand on her back, in a protective and loving way. Her mother had been was right, her father was such a gentlemen.

Sarah then turned slightly towards her father again, feeling her breath leave her at his touch.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, upon seeing his daughter’s face.

“Yeah,” Sarah said. “I’m just…”

The Captain then gave a nod, letting her know that he knew exactly what she was feeling. As he was feeling it too.

The two didn’t needs words to describe the air that existed between them. For people who had only met that day, they had a lot of history. They were father and daughter.

“I know. Is there anything I can do?”

At hearing this, Sarah’s lips curled into a smile. “Just be here.”

“I can do that.”

Steve and Sarah then slowly made their way from the house. And as they did so, they both realized that for the first time since meeting, they were truly alone in each other’s company.

It was just them.

As they walked along, the father and daughter stayed silent as they simply soaked up each other’s presence. Every so often, the two would make eye contact and one would offer the other a smile. By the time they reached the park, two blocks away, Steve’s eyes had wandered back over to Sarah. And he found himself simply in awe by her presence.

He was certain that he had never loved someone so much in his whole live. 

His daughter amazed him. As he continued to stare at her, he noticed just how much Sarah truly resembled Peggy, more so than her pictures had given away. And he loved that. It was truly heart-warming to see so much of his best girl. Of Peggy. The love of his life, who he had fought alongside during the war. Someone who had, and still did inspire him greatly in the face of their daughter.

“What?” Sarah asked in a soft voice. When she caught him staring at her.

“Nothing.” Steve then almost chuckled when Sarah raised her eyebrow. Which reminded him so much of Peggy. “I was just thinking how much you look like your mother.”

“Oh?” The Captain then nodded in reply. “That’s funny. She always telling me how much I look like you.”

“She’s mentioned that,” Steve said. “You really are a beautiful woman, Sarah. More beautiful than your picture.”

“Wow. Thank you.” Sarah then paused for a second, before continuing. “You’re not as tall as I thought you would be.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm.”

Which was strange, because Sarah had always saw her father as a larger-than-life figure in his absence. He was tall, sure. But not in a towering over her sort of way.

“It that a good thing?”

“Yes,” Sarah said with a chuckle.  

Steve then felt an overwhelming sense of joy rush through his heart, upon hearing her laugh.

“Well, as you know I wasn’t always this tall. I was once shorter than you are now.”

“I know,” Sarah said. “Mom gave me a copy of her picture of you, from before. I kept it in my room when I was a little girl.”

“You did?”

“Oh yes. I liked being able to well… I suppose it was my way of keeping you close.”

The two then stopped walking as they stepped onto a bridge, going over a creek. And Steve reached out to touch his daughter’s arm, prompting her to turn to face him.

“I’m so sorry, Sarah. For missing out on so much with you. You deserved to have your father there when you were growing up. I can’t tell you enough how much I wish things could have been different, so I could have been there for you. Can you forgive me?”

Sarah felt tears well up in her eyes at his words. It almost broke her heart, hearing all this.

Years of heartache were making themselves known. And with all the history flowing between them, hurt was to be expected and it was something they couldn’t run away from.

She owed it to the little girl, who wished for nothing else, for a long time than to have her father there when she woke up in the morning. To voice how it felt.

“Of course, I forgive you. I know you would…if you could,” Sarah said. “I never doubted that, not for one second.”

“Good,” Steve said, looking visibly relieved. “Still, I’m so sorry, Sarah. For everything.

“I….I wish you could have been there too. I’ve wanted you, my dad, my whole life,” Sarah said. “I don’t remember when Mom told me about you, not really. Of course, we didn’t know…I thought for so long that you weren’t coming back. But when I was a little girl. That didn’t matter. I would still hope that against everything, you’d walk through the door, pick me up and hold me.”

“Sarah…”

“It’s okay, Dad. You don’t need to say anything. I had Mom and she made sure I knew who you were. I know she did everything possible to make me feel that you were there in some way. You were there in my heart. I always felt that. But I guess that didn’t change…that I did feel your absence for so long. And seeing you here now…”

“I guess it doesn’t,” Steve said. “It can’t, I suppose. I was gone for your whole life until now. And believe me when I say I never would have wanted you to feel that way.”

 He had grown up without his father after all. So he had a pretty good idea of what his daughter must have gone though. Another reason, why it pained him so deeply that he couldn’t be there for her.

“I know you grew up without your father too.”

“I did,” Steve said. “And as your father. I feel it to, the loss. I can see what I missed when I look at your face.”

Sarah then felt tears prickle in her eyes again. Of course he could see it. She may look younger than her age. But she was still physically older than him. A fact, which must feel like a punch in the gut to Steve.

She may be his daughter, but she wasn’t a little girl anymore.

“I know,” Sarah said. As she reached out for the railing of the bridge for support and looked down at the flowing water beneath them.

Steve then took a step or two forward, until he was right beside her. “I suppose now, we can only do as your mother says and start over.”  

“She would say that. She’s right of course. We can’t change the past. As much as we may want too.”

“No, we can’t. But we have been given this chance. And I’m so looking forward to getting to know you, Sarah. I know we can’t make up for the time we lost, but we can do our best,” Steve said, feeling the weight of sixty-six years on him and in the air between them. “Still, I would have liked to see you as a little girl though. I bet you were really something.”

Sarah then let out a little chuckle. “Oh she’s still here. I am. And I’m so grateful we’ve been given this second chance…You’re really here.”

“I am,” Steve said, reaching out to give his daughter’s hand a squeeze as she teared up again.

“You know, when I was little. And Mom was working and going on missions…I never really thought about losing her. That never crossed my mind. I missed her. But I would entertain myself until Angie or my stepfather told me she was coming home. Then, only then, I would sit by the window and wait for her. But I think part of me hoped she’d bring you home.”

As the tears rolled down her face, Steve could think of nothing more to do. Other than just hold her. And give his little girl something she could only dream about as a child.

“I’m home now, Sarah,” Steve said, pulling her into a hug. “You have my word. That as long as I have a say. I will be here.”

“I love you, Dad,” Sarah said. As she let out a breath and practically buried her face into her father’s arms.

“I love you too, Sarah.”

* * *

Meanwhile, while her granddaughter was in the kitchen minding the stove, Peggy had ventured into her office and lowered herself onto the desk chair. Once she was sitting, Peggy reached for the picture of Steve that rested on the safe right beside her. And as she brought the picture closer to her. A bright smile then appeared on her face, as a sense of pure happiness flooded her entire body.

Her family was finally back together.

Steve was outside right now, taking a walk with their daughter.

Peggy could only imagine what they were saying to each other. When there was so much they could say to one another. She was almost certain that Steve was asking all about Sarah’s childhood as well as for any stories she wanted to share with him. As that was something she knew Steve would want to know. And since there was only so much she could tell him, Peggy was glad he was finally getting the chance to hear it directly from Sarah herself.

He deserved that. They both did.

Peggy then let out a breath as she thought about the events of the day. And how amazing, yet so surreal it was, seeing Steve and Sarah together. And just how right it felt.

In some ways, seeing them together now. Made the heartache she had felt for over sixty-six years in Steve’s absence, somehow worth it. If only for the looks of adoration she saw when Steve and Sarah looked at each other.  

It was truly a beautiful sight. And she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Two people who meant the world to her were finally together. For the first time in Sarah’s life, she finally had both of her parents there. Which made Peggy even more teary-eyed. As her thoughts drifted back to images of her little girl who longed for her father.

Steve would be an amazing father. Just as she always knew he would be. And Sarah. Well, Sarah would now get to know the father she had always wanted to know.

In thinking about this, Peggy made a note to herself to call Patrick and Charlotte after dinner. And let them know their older sister was finally reunited with her father. Knowing them, they would probably want to fly out immediately to be there for their sister. But Peggy knew she would have to tell them that for now, that would have to wait. Since as much as she wanted her two other children there. She had the feeling Steve and Sarah would want the space and time alone.

Something Anna and Patrick would understand. As they had always being so respectful of Steve’s importance to Sarah and to their mother. Just as their father had been.

As she thought about her late husband, Peggy wished he could have been here, to see this day.

The former agent then had to stop herself from listing, all the people that should have gotten to see this day in her head.

“Grandma.”

Peggy then pulled herself from her thoughts to see Amanda standing in the doorway.

“How’s the dinner coming, darling?”

“The chicken is cooking and the water for the pasta is almost ready.”

“Good. That’s good.”

As she came closer, Amanda then nodded to the picture in Peggy’s hands. “Reminiscing, I see.”

The older woman then glanced down at that picture in her hand, before meeting her granddaughter’s eyes once again.

“Sort of,” Peggy admitted. “More just thinking about today.”

“Ah yes. Today, has been something. I don’t think I’ve seen mom happier. Or Steve, for that matter.”

“They are very happy, that’s for sure.”

“How long have then been gone?”

“About twenty-five minutes. I suspect they’re be a while longer.”

“Probably.” Amanda then walked over to the printer to retrieve something. Before walking back over to the desk, with the item behind her back. “So tell me, Grandma, is today everything you thought it would be?”

“Yes,” Peggy said. “Now what do you have there, young lady?”

“A little something to commemorate today,” Amanda replied. While handing the piece of paper over to her grandmother.

When Peggy laid eyes on it, she saw that it was a picture of her, Steve and Sarah

“When did you take this?”

“Before I joined the hug. I just thought you’d like to have this memory preserved. Cause well, I thought it should be.”

“Thank you, darling,” Peggy said, truly grateful her granddaughter had taken this picture.

“You’re welcome. Happy Birthday, Grandma. Consider this an early birthday gift.”

At this, the older woman let out a chuckle. “Oh come here you.”

Peggy then sat back and opened her arms, prompting Amanda to come over and give her a hug.

“I love you, Grandma.”

“I love you too. And thank you for the picture.” As the hug ended, Peggy’s mind drifted back to the events of the last few days. “Hey, we haven’t had a chance to talk since you were discharged from the hospital. But are you okay? All things considered.”

“I’m okay,” Amanda assured. As her grandmother rubbed her thumb over her hand. “It’s upsetting yeah. But I’ll be okay. And being here with all of you. With family, helps.”

“I’m so sorry, Amanda,” Peggy said. “I will admit I feel some responsibility for what happened with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Grandma. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know,” Peggy said with a sigh. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to kick certain person’s asses though.”

A comment which earned her a chuckle from her granddaughter

“That’s another thing we have in common. But, what’s done is done.”

“Unfortunately. And you’re right, we can’t change the past. But this fight isn’t over. And I’m leaving it up to you and your grandfather to continue fighting it.”

“I think we can handle that.”

“Yes you can. I believe that with all my heart,” Peggy said.

“I’m going to be okay, Grandma. I know that.”

“You will, Amanda. And I’m so very proud of you for recognizing that as well. You’re going to be fine. And we’re all here for you.”

“I know.”

“You better young lady. Now go check on the water.  I’ll be there in a minute.” After her granddaughter left the room, Peggy looked back down at the picture in her hand again. And a content sigh escaped her lips, as she brushed her fingers over its surface.   

* * *

A little while later, after walking around the park for a bit, Steve and Sarah slowly made their way back to the house. As they walked, Sarah placed her arm in the crook of Steve’s arm, just to have some physical contact with her father.

“So tell me another story?”

“Dad, I think I’ve told you everything I remember from when I was six.”

“Seven then?” Steve said. Which made his daughter laugh. “I like hearing you laugh.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

At hearing this, a big smile appeared on Sarah’s face as she nodded, knowingly. “Most fathers do. But, Dad, you’re going to make me blush with all these compliments.”

“I can’t help it, Sarah. It’s all true.”

“Well, then thank you.”  

“You’re welcome.”

Sarah then gave another little laugh. Much to her father’s delight as they continued walking.

“You know I never called him, Dad.” At hearing this, Steve turned to look at her again. “My stepfather.”

“You didn’t?”

“No,” Sarah said. As they paused in the middle of the sidewalk. “Dad was a title I reserved for you in my heart. And though I loved my stepfather, very much. I never could call him, Dad. He was always more of an uncle figure to me. Like Uncle Dum-Dum or Uncle Howard.”

Steve nodded, understanding her reasoning behind that. But nonetheless, he was grateful Sarah had her stepfather and various uncles while she was growing up. As that was something, that had helped him cope with not being there from the beginning. Knowing that Sarah had been very much loved and well cared for.  

“I hear he was a good man.”

“He was.”

“I am glad he was there for you while you were growing up. And to walk you down the aisle on your wedding day, I’m sure.”

A smile then appeared on Sarah’s face as she thought about her wedding day.

“He actually didn’t walk me down the aisle,” Sarah said. Just as they resumed walking once again.  

“He didn’t?”

“No, Mom did,” Sarah said. “If he asked I think I would have said yes. But Mom always seemed like the right person for the job so.”

“That makes sense,” Steve said. “You and your mom are pretty close, huh?”

“Oh yes.”

After all, Peggy had been there for her daughter since day one. And for the first six years of her life, Peggy had been a single mother and Sarah’s only parent. Which had led to the two of them developing a particularly close bond.

“I can tell,” Steve said, remembering how it felt seeing his girls interacting with each other.

“Mom is great. I’m very grateful to her. She’s…” Sarah said. “Well, you know her.”

“Indeed, I do,” Steve said. As the two then let out a chuckle. “Peggy really is something else.”

“You still love her, don’t you?” Sarah questioned. Though she already knew the answer to this question. She just wanted to hear it from him.

“Always,” Steve said. “Your mother means a lot to me.”

“I’m happy you two were finally able to have your dance.”

“Me too,” Steve said. “Her and I, we certainly waited a long time to have that dance. And thank you for your part in helping Amanda with that surprise.”

“Oh it was my pleasure,” Sarah said, remembering how happy she was when her daughter called to tell her what she was planning on doing. “I meant a lot that I was able to help.”

“It meant a lot to us too.”

After a brief moment of silence passed over them, Sarah spoke again. “Dad.”

“Hmm?”

“After hearing so many stories about you, from Mom. And seeing old video reels of you on TV. And talking to you on the phone. I have to say, I quite like this better. You actually being here.”

“Me too,” Steve said.

“Still, the stories were good. You know, besides Mom’s stories, I think the Howling Commandos were my favorites.

“Oh boy. I can only imagine.”

“Those uncles of mine certainly did love to joke around.”

“That they did,” Steve said. “You must miss them very much.”

“I do. I’m sure you do as well.”

“Of course,” Steve replied. He did miss them, all of them. Then as he thought about his old team, he was reminded of Bucky. And what had happened on the helicarrier.

“Dad, are you okay?” Sarah said, noticing the change in his facial expression.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “So tell me, how’s Anthony. And the grandchildren I have yet to meet?”

“Anthony’s doing well. Still in Rome. But he’s looking forward to meeting you someday. The kids too.

“I’m very much looking forward to meeting them too. It’s about time I would say.”

“I’d say so.” The father and daughter then were quiet for a beat, before Sarah spoke up again. “You know, I named my son after you.”

“Luke?” Steve questioned. As he knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yes,” Sarah said, before continuing on. “His middle name is Steven.”

At hearing that his grandson was named in his honor, Steve felt an overwhelming sense of happiness wash over him. A feeling that had accompanied his moments with Sarah since they met. His daughter had named her son after him. Just as she had chosen Amanda’s middle name in honor of Peggy.

“That’s…I’m honored, Sarah. Truly.”

“Of course. You are my dad.”

Steve then gave her a smile, before speaking. “I am very proud of you, Sarah. Seeing the person you’ve grown up to be. And the life you’ve made for yourself. It warms my heart to say the least.”

“There you go making me blush again.”

“Sarah...”

“Yeah?” Sarah said. As she felt her father cease taking steps. Which prompted her to spin around to meet his gaze.

 “I just want you to know, that soon, I have something I need to do. But I promise we’ll still have our time together,” the Captain said. As he took a step forward so he could rest his hands on her shoulders.

Steve wanted to be honest with her about this. She deserved that. He couldn’t leave suddenly without giving her advanced warning. Not after everything.

“I know, Dad,” Sarah said, giving him a reassuring smile to show that she did understand. “It’s what you do. You’re a hero.

At hearing this, Steve’s thoughts drifted back to what Amanda had told him before they took down S.H.I.E.L.D. Words that had originally come from Sarah.

“I just try and do what’s right.”

 “Yes. And that’s what makes you a hero. Especially to me.”

After seeing S.H.I.E.L.D’s collapse on the news, she wasn’t surprised her father still had work to do. Years of watching Peggy go off to work, sometimes not returning for days at a time, prepared her for this. So Sarah knew all too well that this came with the territory. It would be difficult, seeing him leave. But this time he would be coming back. And she would make the most of her time with her father in the immediate future as she could.                                                                     

* * *

 

When they finally arrived back at the house, Peggy emerged from the living room with a smile on her face.

“Did you two have a nice walk?”

“We did,” Sarah said. As she walked forward into the house. “Where’s Mandy?”

“She’s setting the table.”

“Thank you.”

Sarah then turned around to give her father another smile. Before continuing down the hallway, in search of her daughter. And as she went passed her mother, Peggy gave her arm a gentle squeeze, before saying.

“We’ll be in soon, darling.”

Peggy and Steve’s eyes remained glued on Sarah, until she was finally out of sight. Then when Peggy glanced back over to Steve, her heart melted upon seeing the precious look on his face. A look she had observed once before, while he was in the presence of their granddaughter. Seeing the same look again, as he gazed at their daughter was everything she could have wanted.

“I see that someone is quite taken with our daughter.”

A chuckle then escaped Steve’s lips. “Well, she is our daughter.”

“That she is,” Peggy said. “You really are happy, aren’t you?”

“Happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

“I can see that.”

“You did good with her, Peg. She’s truly an amazing person.”

“She is. Like her father.”

“And her mother,” Steve added.

As they basked in the moment. The Captain then opened and closed his mouth, as he tried to figure out how to voice what he was feeling.

“What is it?” Peggy asked, sensing this.

“It’s just…” Steve said. “We made her, Peggy.”

A bright smile then appeared on the older woman’s face at his pure happiness. He really was quite the adoring father.  “I know, Steve…She did come out of me, you know?”

“Oh.” She then watched as a sheepish expression appeared on his face. “I guess that would be very memorable.”

“Oh yes. Very memorable,” Peggy said, remembering that day on January 7th 1946, all too well. Even after all these years. “And you are a darling man.”

The former agent then moved to give him a quick peck on the cheek. As she pulled away, she let a hand remain on his face for a few seconds. As they simply, stared into each other’s eyes.

In the silence, they studied each other’s faces, to get a read on what the other one was thinking. Which came easily after knowing each other for so long. By now, they could read each other like a book. And what they saw, was like looking into a mirror. Today had been a dream come true for them. They were a family. Despite the overwhelming sense of joy and love that filled the air around them. The sense of what they lost, lingered in the background, as it had since they were reunited.

Something that the two of them were sure, would never fully go away. But today, made the heartache they had felt, lessen considerably. After all, they had a lot to be thankful for. They were finally there together with their daughter. And right then, that’s all that really mattered.  

“Dinner’s ready guys,” Amanda’s voice called from the dining room.

“Well, you heard our granddaughter, Steve,” Peggy said. “Come have dinner with your family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this nice long chapter.
> 
> Oh my god, Daddy Steve is the absolute cutest! But wow, those Steve and Sarah scenes were hard to write. Especially that first one. *passes tissues* 
> 
> I'm so looking forward to exploring Sarah's character as an adult. Really, we know Amanda better as a character at this point. It's about high time we get to know the Steggy baby a bit better. I hope you guys are excited for that.
> 
> And for anyone wondering you will definitely see Sarah's half-siblings in present day at some point. As well as the other two Steggy grandkids! It really is about time Steve met them. As well as his son-in-law. A bigger family reunion will take place! I can promise that. 
> 
> For now, I hoped you all enjoyed the father and daughter bonding with Steve and Sarah. There will definitely be more of that to come! Among other things.


	24. Chapter 24

All the Time in the World

Chapter 24

_April 9 th 1945_

_Steve Rogers sat in his barracks one morning after breakfast, putting the finishing touches on a drawing in his sketchbook._

_Once he was finally satisfied with it, he gently blew on the page, getting rid of any remaining pencil shavings. With that, he reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a spare piece of paper from the drawer and wrapped the book it in._

_It was finally ready._

_The Captain then took a deep breath, hoping that would calm the butterflies in his stomach so he could do this. It wasn’t that he was afraid to see her again. In fact, far from it._

_They hadn’t seen each other in two weeks while him in the Commandos were away from base, taking down HYDRA cells on mainland Europe. During which time, Peggy had been back in England, recovering from an injury she sustained in the field on her last mission with them._

_So he was excited to see her again._

_Steve wanted to go see her last night when they arrived back at the 10 7th current camp in Austria, and heard that Phillips and Agent Carter were there. But it was late, and he thought today would be better. As it was a very special day after all. _

_Which could explain the butterflies in his stomach. Maybe he was a little nervous. After all, he had put a lot of thought into this gift. He could only hope that she would like it._

_With his resolve in place, Steve hoisted himself off the bed. Then, just as he started towards the door, Bucky walked into the tent._

_“Hey Steve.”_

_“Hey Buck.”_

_“Where you off to?”_

_“For a walk,” Steve said. “You haven’t seen Agent Carter around by chance, have you?”_

_His friend then gave him a knowing smile, of course Steve would be looking for Agent Carter. The woman Bucky had noticed his friend had been falling for quite some time now._

_As evident by the picture of her in his compass._

_The two had remained professional, due to the war and for army regulations. Two things which were not conductive for the two of them to develop a romantic relationship. Still, it was very obvious to the Howling Commandos that Steve and Peggy had feelings for each other. As well as a very deep connection. A connection that they were sure the pair would explore once they were given the chance._

_“Yeah, I think she’s in the admin tent with Phillips. But they looked to be finishing up.”_

_“Thank you,” the Captain said with a nod. As he went past his friend and continue on to the door._

_“Hey Steve.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Are you ever going to ask her out on a date?”_

_Steve then spun around to face his friend with a surprised look on his face. “Well, I.”_

_“Steve, come on.”_

_The Captain then gave a sigh before pinching his nose-bridge._

_“Is it really that obvious?” he asked, referring to his and Peggy’s relationship._

_“Well,” Bucky said, pausing as he searched for the right words. “Only if someone knows the two of you.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“Steve, in all seriousness. You should ask her. Are you afraid she’ll say no? Because I was there in the pub that night.”_

_“No, it isn’t that?”_

_“Then what then? I see how happy she makes you.”_

_At this, Steve’s lip couldn’t help but twitch upwards slightly. As what Bucky was saying was true. Peggy did make him happy._

_“One day.”_

_“Well, I hope that one day is soon.”_

_Steve then gave his friend a nod, before finally exiting the building._

_Once he was outside, Steve was immediately greeted by a gust of cold air that hit him square in the face. Then after rubbing his hands together, in an effort to keep warm. The Captain placed his hands in his pockets, tucked his head down to his chest and proceeded on over to the admin tent._

_“Rogers,” Phillips greeted as he came out of the tent. Just as Steve reached the opening to go inside._

_“Sir.”_

_Then once his commanding officer had continued on his way, Steve ducked inside the tent to find Peggy sorting papers._

_“Hi Peggy.”_

_“Steve,” Peggy greeted, upon looking up. “You’re back.”_

_“Yeah, I got in last night. I would have come say hi but it was late.”_

_“I understand.”_

_“So…So how have you been? Healing up nicely, I hope.”_

_“I am. I will have scars but no infection. I suppose I was lucky given the circumstances.”_

_Steve then gave a nod, remembering how worried he had been when Peggy had been shot in the shoulder. A worry that had only intensified, when things hadn’t exactly gone to plan, an occurrence that was all too common in their line of work. As unfortunate as it was._

_Because of that, they had been unable to get Peggy medical care for hours, much longer than what would be optimal for that kind of injury. But thankfully, despite that. She was all right._

_“Good. That’s good.”_

_Peggy then bit her lip as she stepped away from the desk and made her way over to him._

_“It just occurred to me that I never properly thanked for you everything you did that day.”_

_Steve then shook his head, wanted to be modest. “It’s nothing you wouldn’t do for me.”_

_“Even so. Thank you.”_

_“You’re welcome,” Steve said. Then his eyes followed hers down to the object in his hand. “Oh this is for you.”_

_“For me?”_

_“Happy Birthday, Peggy.”_

_The SSR agent then looked back up to meet his gaze as her heart skipped a beat._

_“You remembered my birthday?”_

_“Of course I did,” Steve said with a smile. “Here.”_

_Peggy then reached out to take the package from him and unfolded the paper on the side. Before she tilted the hand holding the package, allowing the object inside to slip into her other hand._

_“A book.”_

_“Yeah, it’s…”_

_By the time he got those words out, Peggy had already opened it, revealing the various drawings inside. Including a very familiar one of a monkey riding a unicycle._

_“Your sketchbook.”_

_“Yes,” Steve said. “I know it isn’t much. But that book means a lot to me. And I wanted you to have it.”_

_“Thank you, Steve. I don’t know what to say.”_

_“That’s okay. I just hope you like it.”_

_“I do,” the young agent said. “Of course I do.”_

_Without even thinking about it, Peggy leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Then as she stepped back and met his eyes again, she felt her breath catch in her throat. And it was clear from the look on Steve’s face, that he felt the same._

_They had been dancing around this for a while now. It was only a matter of time._

_But before their lips could meet, Morita came bursting into the tent, causing the two to pull away from each other, very quickly._

_“Cap.”_

_“Yeah. What is it?” Steve asked, spinning around quickly to face Morita._

_“Phillips is looking for you. We think we might have a lead on Zola.”_

_“I’ll be right there.”_

_The Howling Commando then gave his leader a nod, before leaving the tent._

_“Peggy I…”_

_“Go. Go, get him... I’ll be here when you get back.”_

_“Okay.”_

_Then after an exchange of smiles, Steve moved to the exit the tent to go after his friend._

_“Steve.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Thank you for the present. And thank you….thank you for everything else.”_

_“Right back at you, Peg.”_                                                             

* * *

 

The next morning, Sarah walked out of a spare bedroom and headed downstairs to find her mother in the kitchen.

“Morning Mom.”

Peggy, who was busily preparing her morning tea then paused and spun around to face her daughter.

“Sarah. How you are this morning?”

“Good. I feel… happy,” Sarah said with a bright smile.

“I can see that,” Peggy replied. As she made her way over to her daughter to give her a hug. “Oh my darling girl.”

As she broke the hug, she saw tears appear in her child’s eyes. But that didn’t concern her one bit, as she knew they were happy tears. Though, being her mother, Peggy then used her finger to wipe them away as she continued to look into Sarah’s eyes, noticing how bright they were.

Just as Peggy had seen them, multiple times over her daughter’s life. Namely, when each of Sarah’s children were born, her wedding day. And when a then little Sarah would greet her mother at the door after she returned home from an assignment.

“Sorry about that. I’m just…”

“I know,” Peggy said, knowing exactly how her daughter felt about everything that happened yesterday. “It’s not every day you get to meet your father.”

 “I suppose not, no.”

“I’m so glad this day has finally come,” Peggy said, while holding her daughter’s hand. “Seeing you with your father, is all I could have wanted for you. Oh crumbs. I’m tearing up again.”

Sarah then laughed as her mother moved to wipe her own tears away. “Where is Dad by the way?”

“He stepped out to run an errand. He’ll be back soon.”

“Ah. Is this errand for your birthday?”

A smile then appeared on Peggy’s face, remembering her talk with Steve earlier that morning, before he left. When she had noticed, that he had this look in his eye that suggested he was up to something. But didn’t want her to know exactly what it was.

“Most likely yes,” Peggy said. “Your father isn’t incredibly stealthy in this regard. But he is very sweet.”

“Yes, he is,” Sarah said. As she licked her lips, before continuing. “I can’t believe…He really is everything you told me growing up, Mom.”

The former agent the smiled and rubbed her daughter’s arm.

“Of course he is. I wanted you to know him as best you could. And now you’ll get to know him on your own”

Sarah then nodded with a smile as she pulled her mother into another hug, feeling the need for some closeness with her right then. She may be grown woman now, but she still needed her mother.

Peggy then moved her hand to rub her daughter’s back. “I know, my darling. I know. It’s okay.”

When they parted yet again, Sarah was the first to speak. “Mom?”

“Hmm?”

“Where’s Amanda?”

“Ah. You just missed her. She just stepped out for a walk. Go, you should go find her. I know you two have a lot to talk about.”

Sarah then nodded, before mouthing “thank you.” And with that, she left the kitchen and the house in search of her daughter.                                                                   

* * *

 

After walking a block away from the house, Sarah made her way to a small playground. Where she spotted Amanda sitting on one of the swings. Her mother had been right, her daughter wouldn’t be too far away.

“Mind if I join you?” Sarah asked. As she moved to sit in the swing right next to the twenty-five year-old.

The young woman then turned towards the voice, finally realizing that her mother was there.

“Sure,” Amanda said. “How did you know I was here?”

“Let’s just say I had a hunch. You always did love this playground.”

Amanda then smiled, remembering how much time she spent here as a child on visits to the grandparents.

“Remember when Luke tried to make me go all the way around and I fell?”

“How could I forget? You two almost gave me a heart attack.”

A chuckle then escaped the young woman’s lips. “I bet we gave you a lot of those.”

“Yes. Yes, you did. Quite a few.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Oh it’s all right, Mandy. You’ve always been an adventurous one.”

The two were then silent for a minute as they rocked the swings back and forth, letting the woodchips brush against their shoes. Before finally, Amanda took in a deep breath, deciding now was as good of a time as any.

“Mom, I am… was. I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

At hearing this, Sarah glanced over at her daughter’s expectant face and licked her lips before speaking.

“I know, sweetheart.”

“You knew?”

“Yes. I’ve known for a while.”

The young woman then gulped, before she met her mother’s gaze with an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right, sweetheart. I’m not mad. I know you had your reasons for not telling me.”

Amanda then let out a sigh. “How did you know though?”

Truthful, she had always wondered if Sarah would figure it out. Her mother anything but unobservant and like Peggy, tended to know when something was up. But since she never said anything, Amanda simply thought she was doing a good job hiding the fact that she wasn’t being truthful about her real career to her family.

“Amanda, I grew up with a spy.”

“Ah,” the young agent said, realizing what her mother meant by this. She had indeed been raised by a spy.

“Yeah. So let’s just say I recognized certain behavior in my daughter that I saw in my mother.”

Amanda then let out a chuckle. “Oh. I suppose that makes sense. And here I thought I was doing a good job keeping that secret.”

“You were.”

“So does Dad know? Jenna, Luke.”

“He doesn’t. And neither do your brother and sister,” Sarah replied.

“You didn’t tell Dad?” Amanda questioned, feeling a little surprised by this.

“No. I didn’t think it was my place,” Sarah said. “I assume your grandmother felt the same way about keeping your secret.”

“Thank you.”

A moment of silence then passed over them as they took it all in.

“Hey,” Sarah said, prompting her daughter to look in her direction once again. “I am proud of you, you know?”

“You are?”

“Of course I am. Amanda. You are taking on something that has been so important to our family for a long time now. And I have always been proud of who my parents are and what they’ve done. How could I not be proud of you for following in their footsteps?”

Amanda then nodded as she thought about this. It was true, what her mother was saying. This line of work was in her blood. Their blood.

“Grandma and Grandpa are pretty awesome. But it’s different with me though, right? I mean, I am your daughter.”

Sarah then gave nod. “You’re right about that. It is different. I certainly do and have worried for your well-being more than I ever did your Grandmother. But I wouldn’t want that to stop you from being who you are. And this is who you are. And I wouldn’t change that for the world. There’s a reason I call you my Little Captain America, you know?”

“Thanks, Mom,” the twenty-five-year-old said, giving her mother a bright smile. Happy, they could finally talk about this.

“Anytime,” Sarah said. As she reached over to take her daughter’s hand. “I really am proud of who you are, Mandy. And I’m here for you, okay? You may be a superhero but you still need support.”

Amanda then looked down, feeling a little shy if touched by her mother’s words. “Mom, I’d hardly call myself a superhero.”

Well… You are to me, Amanda.”                                                          

* * *

 

A little while later, Peggy had moved from the kitchen and was now sitting out on the porch with a book in her lap and a nice cup of tea.

As she sat there, the ninety-one-year-old inhaled, taking a moment to appreciate the crisp morning air. The peaceful atmosphere was then quickly interrupted when she heard a familiar roar of a motorcycle, causing Peggy to tear her eyes away from the page and watch as Steve’s motorcycle came into view.  

Once he pulled up into the driveway, a smile appeared on Peggy’s face. Her eyes then stayed on him as he got off the motorcycle and went to retrieve a duffle bag. As well as a box he had secured to the back the bike.

“You’re late,” Peggy greeted as he came up to the porch.

Steve then knitted his eyebrows in response to her greeting. “Oh?”

“Yes. You said you would be back in an hour. It’s now eight minutes past the hour mark.”

The Captain then let out a chuckle. “Well, you have my sincere apologies, Peggy. But you know how D.C traffic is.”

“I suppose that’s a good enough reason. As far as they go.”

The two then exchanges smiles in response to their own playful banter with each other. After the emotional events of the previous day. And even the days before that. The pair was grateful to have some light and friendly teasing in their conversation. As it was quite refreshing and so needed.

“If it helps, I was only delayed because I was getting you this.”

The Captain then set down the box on the end table beside Peggy, before plunking himself down in another chair. When he looked back up, he saw he saw that Peggy’s brown eyes had focused in his direction. As she gave him a curious yet amused expression. Before she moved to open the box, revealing the chocolate cake inside.

“Well,” Peggy said. “You sure know how to spoil me, Steve.”

“Happy Birthday, Peggy,” Steve said. “I hope you like the cake.”

 “Like it, I love it,” Peggy replied. As she used her finger to steal some of the vanilla frosting on the chocolate cake, before licking it. “Thank you.”

Steve’s heart then warmed upon seeing the content smile on his best girl’s face as she moved to steal another little taste of the frosting, before closing the box. Which he couldn’t help but find completely adorable.

“You’re welcome. Our granddaughter helped pick it out, you know?”

“Aw. You two did well,” Peggy said. “So I trust your trek to D.C was successful?”

“It was,” Steve said, patting the duffle bag situated on his lap.

Before he went by the bakery to pick up the cake that he and Amanda had ordered the previous day. Steve made a run into D.C to pick up some personal items and clothes from his apartment. Well, former apartment now, as he had no attention of returning.

Of course, Steve didn’t need much. As he wasn’t particularly materialistic. And in any case, he didn’t own all that much from having only woken up from the ice less than a year ago.

But that was typical for him, seeing that he had never had a lot. He just needed a few items he valued and nothing more. Which would come in handy for the future. As Steve knew all too well from the War that one can’t bring a lot with them when they’re constantly on the move.

Something he was sure, he was about to experience again with Amanda and Sam. As they began their search for Bucky.

“Good. That’s good,” Peggy said. Then after a moment she continued. “When are you leaving?”

“Soon. And Amanda’s coming with me.”

Peggy then glanced over at him and nodded. “Of course. As she should. You two need to keep an eye on each other after all.”

Steve then let out a chuckle at her comment. Though he knew it was true. And while he had parental concern for Amanda’s well-being. He could think of no one better to accompany him and Sam on their mission. Except for the woman seated right next to him.

“I am looking forward to having her with me on this, Peg,” Steve said. “Though I will admit I wish you could come too.”

“Oh Steve, I’m far too old for this sort of thing. My time going on missions has passed,” Peggy said. “It’s our granddaughter’s turn to have these adventures with you now.”

“I promise I’ll watch out for her, Peggy.”

Peggy then gave a nod, signaling to him that she had no doubt of this. It would be hard not seeing Steve and Amanda every day now. Which was something she had become quite accustomed to, especially where her granddaughter was concerned. But she knew better than anyone how important Bucky was to Steve. And based on what he had told her had happened to his friend. Their friend. She knew that this was the right thing to do. To find Bucky, and help him remember who he really is.

“Well, I knew I couldn’t keep you in the D.C area forever. Just promise me one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Go get ‘em.”

“I will, Peg,” Steve said. “And I’ll be back.”

“You better.”

“I will.” Then after a moment of silence passed over them as they thought about what the coming weeks would be like. “Peggy?”

“Hmm?”

“I have a little something else for you. For your birthday,” Steve said. As he reached into his bag and pulled out a wrapped gift.

“Steve,” Peggy said, breathlessly, truly touched by his gesture.

“Here.”

The Captain then passed the gift over to Peggy and watched intently as she opened it.

“Well, your wrapping has improved. Remember your last present in ’45?”

“How could I forget? Luckily, we’re not in a war zone this time.”

“Yes, that is fortunate,” Peggy said in agreement. Just as she finished unwrapping the gift.

“So what do you think?”

The former S.H.I.E.L.D agent’s eyes then glanced over the gift lying on the wrapping paper in her lap. His dog tags. Steve had given her his dog tags.

“Steve…I don’t know what to say.”

The gift certainly did speak for itself. And what they truly meant to each other.

“It’s okay. I knew you wouldn’t want anything fancy. I wanted…If waking up almost seventy-years after we were supposed to have our date has thought me anything…You’re my home, Peggy. You and Sarah. Our grandchildren. I’m home when I’m with you. I knew that in 1945 and I know it even more now…And well, I just wanted you to know that’s how I feel about you. Our family. You mean everything to me. I’m so glad I came back so we could have this.”

Peggy then sucked in her breath as she tried not to let tears fall. But she didn’t think it was working. How could it? This was a beautiful gift on Steve’s part. And he was right, when he said that she wouldn’t want anything fancy.

She was ninety-one. She didn’t need material objects. After all, the events that had occurred in the last twenty-four hours had been everything she could have ever wanted. And this was just a purely sweet gesture on top of everything else.

“You really are a darling man,” Peggy said. “Making an old woman cry like this.”

Steve then chuckled slightly as he reached for her hand. “I’m sorry I made you cry.”

“Oh don’t be. It’s a good cry.”

“I mean every word, Peg.”

“As do I, Steve,” Peggy said. “The gift is beautiful. But really, I believe you already gave me the best gift I could have asked for almost seventy years ago. Well, I suppose she’s more our gift.”

“Sarah.”

“Yes, Sarah.”

“We did good, didn’t we?”

“We did.”

“She is an incredible person, Peggy. Our daughter,” Steve said. “It’s so strange, well I guess it’s not so strange. It’s just… I love her so much already. And I just met her yesterday. Do you know what I mean?”

Peggy then nodded, knowing all too well how he was currently feeling. As she had felt it too, the first time their then newborn daughter was placed in her arms.

“Yes. Our daughter certainly has that effect on people. Mainly her parents.”

The two then glanced over to the sidewalk in front of the house to see that Sarah and Amanda had returned from their walk. From their places on the porch, Peggy and Steve listened to the sweet sound of their daughter’s laughter as she wrapped her arm around their granddaughter.

“Peggy.”

“Hmm?”

“We have been lucky, haven’t we? Given everything we’ve been through.”

“We certainly have.”                                                                       

* * *

 

Later that day, after the family enjoyed their second dinner together. Sarah walked into the dining room with the cake in hand. Followed closely behind by her daughter who was carrying the plates and a knife.

“Got everything?”

“Yup.”

After setting the plates and utensils down on the table, Amanda then reached over to steal a little bit of the frosting. Just as her grandmother had done earlier.

“Amanda!” Sarah exclaimed in a scolding yet amused tone.

“What? It’s so good.”

“I think we should wait for your grandmother. It’s her birthday after all.”

“I suppose so.”

“But…taste tests are always good,” Sarah said. Before she too reached over to sneak a little taste.

“Mom!”

 “Now what are you two doing?” Peggy asked. As she entered the room, along with Steve.

“Nothing.”

The older woman then chuckled at her daughter and granddaughter’s reply as they stood beside the cake, trying not to laugh.

“Uh-huh. I think our girls are up to something, Steve.”

“I think so too.”

Steve gazed at Sarah and Amanda with a smile on his face as Peggy’s words echoed in his head. _Their girls._ Words that made his heart fill with complete joy yet again. As he felt the very thing he had told Peggy earlier that day. He was home.  

His family. His and Peggy’s family were his home.

The whole room then erupted into laughter. They were truly a family. And it was so nice to be able to have these moments now, just like any other family.

There was nothing more wonderful than this in their eyes.

“Happy Birthday, Grandma,” Amanda said. As she went over to her grandparents and pulled Peggy into a hug.

“Thank you, darling,” Peggy said. Before she guided the young woman back over to the head of the table, where the cake had been placed. So she could be right beside her for the next part. “Now no one dare sing Happy Birthday. I just want to blow out my candles. That’s all.”

“Oh come on, Mom. Where’s the fun in that?” Sarah said.  

“I must agree with our daughter, Peggy.”

“Me three,” Amanda said.

The former agent then smiled glanced around the room at her family. Seeing them in unison like this, was honestly so precious. But that didn’t stop her from directing a little light teasing in their direction.

“Well, look at you three gaining up on me.”

“Oh we’re not. Not at all, Peg,” Steve said.

“Is that so?”

“We just want your birthday to be special, Mom.”

“Oh darling, it’s already special,” Peggy said, reaching out to touch her daughter’s shoulder. This birthday would be one birthday that she would keep with her for the rest of her life. “Oh all right, I suppose singing is okay. If it will make you three happy.”

Then, just as the other three took in a breath to begin the song, they heard the front door open and all turned to see who had arrived. Just in time to see, Sharon appear in the doorway.

“Happy Birthday Aunt Peggy.”

“Sharon, I’m so glad you could make it,” Peggy said, going over to greet her great-niece with a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Steve just looked on in shock as his former next door neighbor hugged Peggy. Sharon was Peggy’s niece? As this unexpected revelation began to sink in, he glanced over to his granddaughter. Who met his gaze and nodded, confirming that Sharon was family. Before mouthing “sorry.”

“Sarah. Oh my god. I didn’t know you back from Italy,” Sharon said, finally noticing that her cousin was there.

“Hi Sharon,” Sarah said. As she too went over and greeted the blonde with a hug. “Well, I just got home yesterday. Long story short, I felt was I more needed here.”

As she said this, Sarah glanced over in her father’s direction with a smile on her face. And Sharon followed her gaze over to the Captain, who still looked to be in shock. Something, she couldn’t blame him for.

“Hi Steve. Nice to see you again.”

“Kate…I mean Sharon. So you all are related, huh?”

“Yeah, sorry that I didn’t tell you. I was doing my job so.”

Steve then nodded, indicating that he did get why she didn’t volunteer that information to him. “I understand. It’s just, I didn’t expect you to turn out to be Peggy’s niece.”

“Well, now that you two have been properly introduced,” Peggy said. “Sharon here, is Harrison’s granddaughter, Steve.”

“Ah. Of course,” Steve said, recognizing the name from Peggy’s stories about her younger brother during the war. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Sharon.”

The young woman then gave him a nod from the other side of the table. “It’s nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot about you. Obviously.”

A second later, something dawned on Steve as he looked in his granddaughter’s direction. “Wait? Mandy, back at my apartment you told her you were my cousin.”

Amanda then laughed and gave a shrug. “Inside joke. I couldn’t resist.”

“Oh Mandy,” Peggy said with a chuckle.

“What?? Fury assigned her to protect him. He had himself a good laugh. Why couldn’t I?”

The whole room then all erupted into chuckles at Amanda’s reply. As they shook off the awkwardness that had fallen onto the room when Sharon arrived. 

“Sarah, your daughter certainly does love her jokes,” Sharon commented. While Amanda stuck her tongue out at her cousin from the other side of the table.

“Oh I know…All right. Well, I believe we have a cake to eat here,” Sarah said. As she headed back over to the table, to finally light the candles.                                                                      

* * *

 

After Peggy blew out the candles and the cake had been eaten, Sharon followed Amanda out to the front porch to enjoy a drink.

It didn’t talk long for the conversation to shift from their family to what had been going on since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“So you’re joining the CIA, huh?”

“Yeah, I have my weapon’s test tomorrow.”

“Good luck, Sharon. Not that you need it. I know you’ll do great,” Amanda said. “We did have a good teacher after all.”

“We certainly did.” 

At the same time, the two young women found themselves thinking back to when they first joined the academy and Peggy had taken them out to a shooting range for extra practice. A day that now seemed like a lifetime ago.  

“I still can’t believe it’s gone.”

“Yeah, I know that you mean, Mandy.”

The two young woman then turned their heads to the driveway. As the headlights from a car pulling up to the house caught their attention.  

“Hi Amy!” Amanda called. As her friend got out of the car and walked over to them.

“Hey guys. What are you two talking about?”

“Plans now that S.H.I.E.L.D is gone,” Amanda explained.

“Ah that,” Amy said, taking the bottle of cider Sharon was holding out for her.

“Do you know what you’re doing yet?”

Amy then let out a sigh. “After questioning, I suppose I’ll be heading back home to Orlando and maybe work at Disney again.”

“Disney. Well, we may have to go down there and visit you then,” Sharon said. “Don’t you think, Mandy?”

“I’m game. I haven’t been there in ages.”

“So what about you, Mandy?” Amy questioned.

“Well…”

“You’re planning on going off with Steve, aren’t you?” Sharon asked. Even though she was certain her hunch was correct.

The twenty-five-year-old then gave a nod. “Yup. Don’t really know what I would do if I stayed. It’s just so different now.”

“I still can’t believe Captain America is your grandfather and you didn’t tell me!” Amy blurted out, still shocked from learning that particular piece of information while Amanda was in the hospital.

“You didn’t ask.”

“What? I’m just supposed to ask that?”

The two cousins then both let out chuckles as all three former S.H.I.E.L.D agents took another sip of their drinks.

“Oh Amy. Come on, you did suspect though, didn’t you?” Amanda questioned, thinking back to their conversation in Belarus.

“Kinda. I mean I knew there was more than what you were saying,” Amy said. “But, I didn’t expect this. I mean. Your grandpa is Captain America, Amanda!”

“Yes, he is,” Amanda said. Realizing in that moment, how good it felt to say that to someone outside the family.

The young woman then flickered her eyes up and looked in the window. To see that her mother and grandparents were still seated at the dining room table, talking and looking over photo albums.

Then, as she scanned their faces, the young agent saw nothing but smiles and love between them. It was truly a beautiful sight. One that made everything else that had happened recently, with fall of S.H.IE.L.D seem somehow less important.

And though the family would soon be separated for some time while Amanda and Steve went off on their mission. They now had something they never had before.

Hope.

They would see each other again.

For once, the possibilities were wide open for them. And they would face the future together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter. How cute are Steve and Peggy? I mean they're always cute. I cried writing the part with the dog tags. And how about the almost kiss on Peggy's birthday in 1945? Damn it, Morita. :P 
> 
> And Sarah knows Amanda is a spy! Sarah is such a good mom, just like Mommy Peggy. 
> 
> My apologies for the delay in updates, I had to recover from Civil War and finals. 
> 
> On that same note, I know a lot of you will wonder if a certain event from Civil War will take place in the fic. I will just say now, that this is a Steggy fic. I have plans for a happy ending for these two. I hope that tells you what you need to know.


	25. Chapter 25

All the Time in the World

Chapter 25

The next day, Amanda sat on her bed staring down at her phone, looking at Trip’s name and the last text he sent to her. One where he told her, that he and Garrett arrived safely at their location.

But after that. Nothing.

S.H.I.E.L.D fell and in the midst of the chaos, Amanda had been unable to contact him and hadn’t heard from him since.  

She didn’t want to write him off, Trip could still be alive. Maybe he had been rounded up by the U.S government or went into hiding from HYDRA. There were a number of possibilities. But not knowing where he was, made the twenty-five-year-old’s heart ache. All she wanted was for Trip to be alive and safe.

The young agent then let out a sigh, as she worked up the strength to send one more message to him, not knowing if he’d ever get it. Though she hoped, beyond hope that he would. And they would see each other again.

After all, Amanda had witnessed the impossible become possible with Steve’s return. If her grandparents could be separated for almost seventy years and then be reunited after Steve was thought to be dead. She could believe that she’d see Trip again.

There was a chance.

Once the text was written, Amanda stared down at it and a small smile appeared on her face at the two words she had written. Words that would tell him everything he needed to know _. “I’m alive.”_

Just as the text was sent, the young woman was jolted by her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Amanda then looked up as the door opened, just in time to see her mother’s face appear in the doorway.

“Hey sweetheart. I was just wondering….Are you okay?” Sarah asked. Once she noticed the look on her daughter’s face.

“Trip.”

“Still haven’t been able to reach him, huh?”

“No,” Amanda replied. As her mother come over to sit on the bed next to her and began rubbing her back.

“You’re doing everything you can.”

“I know,” Amanda said with a sigh. “I just wish he’d answer the bloody phone.”

At her daughter’s words, Sarah raised both of her eyebrows in amusement. Clearly, Peggy was rubbing off on her. Something she knew a lot about, having had numerous experiences growing up where British expressions would slip out.

She hardly noticed them with herself anymore. But it was kinda funny to hear those words come out of her child’s mouth.

 “I’m sure he will when he can. Now, is there anything I can do for you?”

“Thanks Mom,” Amanda said with a smile. Truly grateful Sarah had come in to check on her. “You’re doing enough.”  

Obviously, her mother didn’t have the power to make Trip come home but it was nice to have her there. For comfort and company in the meantime.

“It’s my pleasure,” Sarah said. Before she nudged her daughter’s arm with her body. “So how are you feeling? Is that concussion healing?”

“I think so. The headaches are getting less and less.”

“Good.” The sixty-six-year-old then reached over and gently rubbed her thumb over the stitched up wound of her daughter’s face. Which looked much smaller than it did two days ago.

“Luckily, I heal fast.”

Sarah then let out a chuckle. “Well yes, that is a small comfort. Be sure to thank your grandfather for that.”

“I will,” Amanda said. “And I’ll try not to get myself injured again anytime soon.”

“I would appreciate that.”

“Remember when I broke my arm as a kid?” Amanda questioned. Thinking about the one incident from her childhood.

“How could I forget?” Sarah said, remembering holding her crying little girl in the emergency room. “I still don’t know how you managed to do that.”

“Who even knows? Knowing me.”

Sarah then put her arm around her daughter. “You have always been a little pistol. Always keeping us on our toes.”

“Sounds about right,” Amanda agreed with a laugh.

“You remind me of your grandmother.”

“And here I thought I reminded you of Grandpa. Hence the reason for my nickname.”

“Oh well, you remind me of him too.”

“Well, we are family. So go figure.”

Sarah then laughed at her daughter’s sassy comment, knowing that was definitely Peggy’s genes at work.

“See. That is your grandmother in you.”

Amanda let out a laugh and gave a nod. “You know, your parents bicker over who you are more like?”

“Really?” Sarah said, finding this piece of information rather amusing.

“Oh yes. It’s happened a couple of times. They’re stubborn. I see where we all get it from.”

“Oh, that’s too funny.”

“They’re funny people. Very cute though.”

“They are.”

Sarah then smiled, as she thought about her parents. It was truly an amazing experience for her to finally see her parents together. As well as to get to see them interact with each other.

As her daughter said, Steve and Peggy were very cute and clearly had a deep connection with each other. As well as mutual respect.

One that spoke volumes of their relationship and Sarah couldn’t help but be in awe by it. She had thought she knew how much her mother loved her father, from the way Peggy would talk about him all these years. But she was wrong. She hadn’t known the half of it.

Now having seen it, it was truly a privilege for Sarah to know that she had come out of such a beautiful relationship.

She didn’t chose her parents of course. But Sarah felt so lucky to have the parents she did. And she knew now more than ever that she wouldn’t want it any other way. Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter were her parents and she was so proud to be their daughter.

 “So did you three enjoy watching Cinderella together?” Amanda inquired, breaking the silence.

“We did.”

“Did you cry?”

“Well, I always cry watching that movie, Mandy.”

“I know,” Amanda said with a cheeky smile.

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Just a bit. It’s a daughter thing.”

“Uh-huh,” Sarah said, though she couldn’t help but smile.

“I bet it was nice to share that movie with Grandpa. I know he’s been wanting to watch it since you told him it was your favorite.”

“It was.”

Then after beat, Amanda spoke again. “I’m sorry we have to leave soon.”

“It’s okay, Mandy,” Sarah said. “Really it is. You two have a job to do. I understand that. But…Just promise me, you’ll come home when you can.”

“We will.”

“That’s all I needed to hear. Come on you. Let’s go see what your grandparents are up to,” Sarah said, patting her daughter’s leg. Before hoisting herself to her feet.                                                         

* * *

 

A little while later, the family was all seated around the living room watching the news. To see if there had been any new developments since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.

After the news report was over and Peggy moved to change the channel, Sarah turned around slightly in the armchair to better face her mother. “I still can’t believe HYDRA was inside S.H.I.E.L.D this whole time.”

“Welcome to my world,” Amanda commented.

“I know, darling. It is hard to swallow to say the least,” Peggy said. As she reached out for her daughter’s hand.

Steve then offered Peggy a little smile, knowing that in the midst of the pure joy of having their daughter home. She was still very much still reeling from what had happened with S.H.I.E.L.D. Just like him and Amanda were.

It was indeed hard to come to terms with. For all of them.

“Very,” Sarah said, pausing before she continued. “Mom, do you have any idea how this even happened?”

“Steve,” the former director said, prompting him to tell their daughter what he had learned in New Jersey with Natasha.

“Right. Well, Sarah…It started with a program called Operation Paperclip…”

“Ah yeah, that was the program where S.H.I.E.L.D recruited German scientists they saw as valuable.”

Upon hearing this, both Steve and Amanda just stared at Sarah with surprised looks on their faces. Though they didn’t even know why, as this was public knowledge.

“Hey, I know my S.H.I.E.L.D history,” Sarah said, chuckling at their expressions along with her mother.

“You two, I swear. Don’t look so shocked,” Peggy said.

“I’m not,” Amanda said. “It’s just…”

“I know. I’m your mom.”

“Exactly,” Amanda said. A comment which earned her another chuckle from everyone else.

“It was Dr. Zola. He was the one who resumed HYDRA inside S.H.I.E.L.D as it were,” Steve explained.

“Zola. I knew we shouldn’t have hired him,” Peggy said with a sigh. “But no, no, no, Phillips and Howard didn’t listen to me on that one. Idiots.”

“Oh my god, Grandma!” Amanda exclaimed, amused by her grandmother’s statement.

“It’s true, darling. Look at what’s happened,” Peggy said. “It was clearly a stupid decision…But of course, they couldn’t have known. We couldn’t have known.”

“Dr. Zola. That name sounds familiar?” Sarah questioned, feeling she had heard that name before. But couldn’t exactly remember where.

“You saw him a few times when you would come to work with me, darling. If memory serves, I believe you said he looked like a bug on one occasion.”

“Nice Mom,” Amanda remarked.  

“I trust I was little when I said that.”

“You were,” Peggy assured her daughter. “Your Uncle Dugan certainly agreed with you.”

“Oh Dugan. I guess this Zola gave me the creeps as a kid. And for good reason, I suppose.”

“I’d say so,” Steve agreed with a laugh. Unable to keep himself from feeling fatherly pride at her comment.

As the laughter began to die down, Steve then exchanged a glance with Peggy. And when their eyes met, they could immediately tell what the other one was thinking. They had yet to share certain pieces of information with their daughter. Information that Sarah deserved to know.

“Darling,” Peggy said. “There is something else you should know about HYDRA.”

“What is it, Mom?” Sarah asked, flickering her eyes between her parents.

Peggy then let out a breath as she tried to figure out how she would tell her daughter what else HYDRA had done.

“There’s no easy way to say this… but it looks like HYDRA was responsible for your Uncle Howard’s death.”

At hearing this, Sarah’s heart sank. Howard had been dead for twenty years but she still missed her eccentric but beloved uncle very much.

“What?” Sarah questioned, softly.

“I know darling. I’m so sorry.”

The sixty-six-year-old then swallowed as she digested this bit of information. “Does Tony know?”

“Not yet,” Steve said. “There’s more, Sarah…. Peggy.”

Peggy then shifted her attention from Steve back to their daughter, sensing that he needed a little help explaining the other thing. Since he was clearly struggling to get the words out.

“Sarah, do you remember when you were a little girl and I told you stories about you father and the Howling Commandos. And about Bucky Barnes.”

“Of course,” Sarah replied. As she shifted her eyes over to her father and back to her mother, trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

“Bucky’s alive,” Peggy said.

“He’s alive? But…How?” Sarah questioned. As she looked over at her father. Which prompted him to go on.

“Apparently he survived the fall due to experiments that had been done on him in ’43…HYDRA must have found him and…brainwashed…”

Sarah didn’t need her father to continue for her to understand what this meant.

“I’m so sorry, Dad.”

“Thank you,” Steve said in a quiet voice.

“So that’s why you and Amanda are leaving. You want to find him.”

The Captain then smiled slightly at how fast his daughter pieced that together. She definitely had inherited her mother’s sharpness.

“You are your mother’s daughter, all right.”

“Oh Steve.”

Steve then gave Peggy a smile, before turning his attention back to their daughter. “Yes, that’s why we’re leaving. I’m sorry for dropping all of this on you now, Sarah. I know it’s a lot to hear but I…We wanted you to know.”

“It’s okay. There’s been a lot going on,” Sarah said. “And thank you for telling me. All this is overwhelming to say the least. I gather this is how all of you feel a lot of the time.”

“Oh yeah!” Amanda said, finally speaking up.

“It can be overwhelming, darling. And all this… is definitely that.”

“So I see,” Sarah said. As she glanced back in Steve’s direction. “I hope you can find him, Dad. Bucky. And if there’s anything I can do to help. Let me know.”   

Peggy’s lips then curled into a smile at her daughter’s willingness to help her father find his lost long friend.

“Thank you, Sarah.”

“You see. That she gets from you, Steve.”

Steve then smiled at his best girl and shook his head. “No. That’s all you, Peggy.”

“Told you,” Amanda said, referring to earlier when she told her mother about her grandparents bickering.

“You told your mother what exactly, darling?”

“That you guys are ridiculous. But I love you anyway.”

Peggy then reached over and patted her granddaughter’s leg. “You too, darling.”

“You know, it’s kinda nice we can talk openly like this. Especially with you, Mom.”

Sarah then exchanged smiles with her daughter. She was glad for this too. As overwhelming as it was. She was happy they could talk about a world she was a part of but not necessary involved in.

“We are family, Mandy,” Peggy said. “All of us.”

From this place, Steve gave nod as he looked around the room, and thought about what he had told Peggy the day before. His family was his home.

And hopefully soon, he’d have another person he considered family back. That person of course, being Bucky.                                                                   

* * *

 

The next day, Steve stepped out onto the porch with his duffel bag in hand. Today was the day.

After taking a moment, the Captain then continued on over to Sam, who was currently parked in the driveway.

“Hey Sam.”

“Hey man,” Sam greeted. “Ready to go?”

“Just about.”

Sam then moved from his place leaning against the side of his car to pop the truck, so his friend could store his belongings there for the trip to New York. Then once Steve closed the truck, Sam nodded over towards the house before speaking.

“So you failed to mention the family when we met.”

Steve then let out a chuckle, before saying something his granddaughter would say. “You didn’t ask.”

“Well, I kinda figured if Captain America had a family. It would be you know, in the open,” Sam said. “Though I guess I get why you would keep it quiet.”

“Well, actually I didn’t know I had a family until a few months ago.”

At hearing this, Sam’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really,” Steve said, before continuing. “Peggy didn’t know she was pregnant when I…well, disappeared.”

“Wow, that’s pretty. Damn.”

“Yeah…”

Then after a beat. Sam spoke again. “It must be hard.”

“What’s that?”

“To leave again.”

“You have no idea,” Steve said with a sigh. As he too looked in the direction of the house where his family was currently running around, helping get things ready for his and Amanda’s trip.

 “I’m sorry, man.”

It didn’t take long for Steve to figure out what Sam meant by this. As he had just been thinking about it when he walked out the front door not five minutes ago. It was hard leaving Peggy and Sarah again. While him and Amanda went off with Sam to search for Bucky. Even though, he had no doubt in his mind that it was the right thing to do.

“Thanks. It’s okay,” Steve said. “Maybe not okay exactly. But, they understand. And I can’t live my life knowing Bucky’s out there, needing my help.”

“I know,” Sam replied with a nod. “We’ll get you and Amanda back home as soon as we can.”

A smile then appeared on Steve’s face as he started back over to the house, to retrieve more of their supplies. “That’s the plan.”                                                         

* * *

 

Meanwhile, back inside the house, Amanda stood at her dresser, staring at her S.H.I.E.L.D badge. To say a final goodbye to those days. Before she moved on and started her next adventure with her grandfather.

Which was something, she was excited about. It would be amazing to see her grandfather in action after seeing old video of him from old World War II news reels.

“Amanda!! Are you ready to go? I’m not getting any younger down here,” Peggy yelled.

The young woman’s lips then curled into a smile. “Be down in a minute, Grandma!”

Amanda then looked down at her badge again and rubbed her thumb over its shiny surface. After letting out a breath.  The twenty-five-year-old put her badge inside the top drawer of her dresser underneath some clothes. And then went over to her bed to grab her bag, before finally exiting the room.

As she started downstairs, she spotted her mother and grandmother waiting for her.

“Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence,” Peggy said, jokingly.

“Stop it,” Amanda said, halfway playing along with the joke. “And please don’t start with how I was born eight days late again.”

“Oh but now I must, darling,” Peggy said.

From her place beside her mother, Sarah let out a laugh at Peggy and Amanda’s antics and shook her head.

“You two, I swear,” Sarah said. As she reached over to pull her adult child into a hug. “Two peas in a pod.”  

Peggy and Amanda then exchanged a look and the former agent gave her granddaughter a wink.

“I suppose there is some truth to that.”

“Some?” Sarah said. “Mom, you know she’s just like you. Anthony and I have been saying this for years.”

“I suppose you’re right. And I am honored to have this one as my granddaughter. But if you ask me, your daughter has inherited her dramatic nature from her grandfather.”

“Dad’s dramatic, really?”

“You don’t know the half of it, darling,” Peggy said.

Sarah then turned towards her daughter who was still in her arms. “Yeah, she says that all the time too.

“Oh really?”

“To be fair, he did steal a replica of his World War II uniform from the Smithsonian to make a point,” Amanda said.

“See. Your father is ever so dramatic.”

The sixty-six-year-old then let out a laugh as she pondered something. “And here I always thought it was all Auntie Angie’s doing with Amanda here.”

“Oh well, yes. I’m sure Angie’s influence is in there too.”

Amanda then shook her head, before speaking. “Hey! I’m standing right here, you know?

“We know, darling,” Peggy told her granddaughter. “Now go gather up your things. Go on.”  

“And for the record, I really don’t think I’m that dramatic.”

The two older women then exchanged glances at Amanda’s comment as they proceeded on down the hallway after her. And watched while the young woman went about collecting her laptop from the dining room table.

“Well, dramatic or not. Amanda. I have something I’d like to give you.”

The twenty-five-year-old then looked over at her mother who gave her a nod from her place in the doorway.

“Go on,” Sarah said, taking the bag Amanda was holding from her. As her daughter walked back over to them so she could follow Peggy down to the basement.

“So what do you have for me, Grandma?” Amanda asked.

“You’ll see, darling. Patience.”

“So this a surprise then?”

“Precisely.”

The twenty-five-year-old then let out a chuckle as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“But Grandma, you hate surprises.” 

“Ah. But when I’m giving one to my granddaughter, I’m quite fond of them.”

“Oh Grandma,” Amanda said with another chuckle.

Peggy then stopped and gave the young woman a smile, before motioning for her to continue following her. “Come along.”

The two then made their way across the room, pausing once they reached the far end wall where a bookcase stood.

“Did you want to give me reading material for the trip?”

“Not quite.”

Peggy then turned back around to face her granddaughter. And then with a smile she reached out to take the young woman’s hands in hers.

“Amanda, I know I’ve said I’m proud of you a hundred times before. But that doesn’t make it any less true. I am sorry for what happened with S.H.I.E.L.D. You are a wonderful agent. And I know you would have done so much there…But I suppose we shouldn’t dwell on what could have been.”

“I suppose not,” Amanda said, letting out a sigh.

The ninety-one year-old then gave her granddaughter’s hands a squeeze in a gesture of comfort.

“I wish I could guide on your next adventure with your grandfather as I did with S.H.I.E.L.D, Amanda. But, I do have something for you that will help.”

The young agent then watched as her grandmother continued over to the bookcase and pushed on the title of a book, that wasn’t a book at all. But a button, that released the bookcase from the wall, revealing a steal door behind in. Once the secret door was visible, Peggy punched in a code and an arsenal of guns, and other spy weapons appeared.

This was Peggy’s armory. She couldn’t believe she had no idea this was there before today. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised, given who her grandmother was. Yet, she couldn’t keep her jaw from dropping at the sight.

“Grandma!!”

“I know,” Peggy said, looking back at her granddaughter’s surprised face. “Take what you need. There’s a bag over there for you.”

The young woman then spun around to the couch to see a weapon’s bag lying there, waiting for her.

“Thank you. I don’t know what to say.”

 “You don’t have to say anything. You are an amazing young woman. And I meant what I said upstairs, it is an honor to have you for a granddaughter. I know you and your grandfather will succeed,” Peggy said.

“How do you know that?” Amanda asked, curious.

“Faith,” Peggy said, speaking the same words she had said when Amanda asked how she knew Steve would contact her months ago, after the Battle of New York.

Without another word, Amanda then pulled her grandmother into a hug. “Thank you for everything. You are such a badass, you know.”

“You’re welcome, darling,” Peggy replied with a chuckle. “Oh I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

“Visit when you can, all right?”

“I will. We will. Promise.”

“Good girl.”

“Grandma?”

“Hmm?”

“You’ll be okay while I’m away, won’t you?” Amanda questioned.

Since part of her felt guilty for leaving. As she had originally moved in to help Peggy around the house and now she wouldn’t be able to for some time.

Peggy then reached out to cup her granddaughter’s chin. “Of course, I will. Your mum is going to stay and help me out for now.”

“Good,” Amanda said. “Cause you know, I could have Grandpa and Sam help me install that chair-lift we bought awhile back.”

“That’s a nice thought, darling. But what would be the point if you wouldn’t be here to use it for your own enjoyment.”  

“Grandma! I would never do that.” Peggy then raised her eyebrows at her. “Okay, maybe I would.”

“Uh-huh. I suspected as much,” Peggy said. Before running her hand down her granddaughter’s arm. “Don’t worry, darling. I’ll manage. Come on. Let’s not keep Sam and your grandfather waiting.”                                                                        

* * *

 

Soon thereafter, all the bags were in the car or attached to Steve’s motorcycle. It was finally time for Steve and Amanda to leave for New York. Where they planned on using Tony’s various resources to learn everything about the Winter Solider as they could, before starting on their search for Bucky himself.

“Go on man,” Sam said. As he and Steve looked up to see the others come out onto the porch. “Your family’s waiting for you.”

The Captain then gave a nod, before he made his way over to his family. Just as he set foot on the porch, he looked over to see Peggy saying her goodbyes to their granddaughter.

Then as his eyes continued across the porch he met his daughter’s eyes. And when Sarah gave him a little smile as she wrapped her arms around herself, a sense of guilt washed over him. And a knot seemed to lodge itself in his chest.

He didn’t want to leave his daughter again. Though the last time he left, he had no idea she even existed. Back in 1945 he didn’t want to leave Peggy either. But then, Steve didn’t think twice about doing the selfless thing, the right thing by crashing that plane. He wanted to save the world for her, for everyone.

Now it was different, he had a daughter to think about. It didn’t matter that she was a grown woman. She was his daughter.

Being a father had changed him. He had to come home. For her.

Steve then swallowed as he made the few steps over to his daughter. And without another word, he opened his arms, allowing her to fall into them.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get too spend much time together, Sarah.”  

“It’s okay,” Sarah whispered from her place against his chest. “These past two days were more than I ever could have asked for… I’m just so glad you’re alive.”

“Me too” Steve said, reaching out to touch her face. “More than you know.”

“And we’ll see each other again soon.”

“We will. And we’ll have more days together. I promise.”

Sarah then sniffled back tears as she gave her father one final hug, letting him know how much she loved him. And how much she would miss him.

As the hug ended, Steve eyes shifted from his daughter to Peggy, who had been standing a little ways, watching them, having finished saying her goodbyes to Amanda. Upon making eye contact with Steve, Peggy moved to wipe stray tears from her eyes. Which prompted the Captain, to make his way over to her.

“Peggy,” Steve said.

“Steve,” Peggy said, looking up at him. As flashes, moments of the last time they parted almost seventy years ago, played in her head. The kiss, the conversation on the radio, the plans they had made. Before the crackling sound on the radio told her, he was gone. 

“So I guess this is it.”

“I guess so,” Peggy said. “You know that I’m not one for long goodbyes.”

“I know.” Steve then chuckled as he wrapped her into his arms and let her stay there for a moment or two. Before he spoke again, saying something he should have said a long time ago. “I love you, Peggy.”

A breath then escaped her lips at his words. “I love you too, Steve.”

Another moment then passed before either of them spoke again.

“That’s been… a long time coming,” Steve remarked.

“We have been late in this regard, haven’t we?”

“We have.”

Slowly, the two parted their hug so they could gaze into each other’s eyes. As they continued to take in the moment. They finally had voiced how they felt to each other after all these years. It was hard not to feel the overwhelming joy that fell over them, as pure love rushed through their bodies. But, the part that would follow made it bittersweet. It was time for them to part ways for a while, yet again. Logically, they both knew this goodbye was different.

Still, that didn’t make this any easier for either of them.

 “All, right, go on. You’ll want to reach New York before rush hour. Give Tony my love. And tell that boy to call me,” Peggy said, trying to hold back more tears.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Peggy then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  “Be safe, my darling.”

“I will. I’ll have to come back and see my two best girls, won’t I?”

The pair then turned to look at their daughter who had been watching her parents along with Amanda.

“You will,” Peggy agreed. “And we’ll be here. Go.”

With a nod, Steve turned toward his granddaughter. “Ready to go, Mandy?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

The grandfather and granddaughter then looked back at Peggy and Sarah with sad smiles on their faces. Before they finally left the porch and headed over to Sam

“Let’s go.”

“Yup,” Sam said, as he got into his car. And Steve hopped on his motorcycle with Amanda right behind him.

The two then turned back one last time to wave to their loved ones as the motorcycle started.

From their place on the porch, Peggy and Sarah forced themselves to smile as they waved back to them as the motorcycle began to follow Sam’s car down the street.

Then, after glancing over at her daughter, Peggy slide her hand into Sarah’s and gave it a squeeze. “I know, darling. You know, this isn’t goodbye. Not really. We’ll see them again.”

“I know,” Sarah said with a smile. As she looked back down the street, just in time to see the motorcycle disappear out of sight. “I know we will.”                                                                       

* * *

 

A little while later, Sarah left her mother’s house and made her way down to the National Mall, deciding it was time to see the new Captain America exhibit. As it had been something she had been wanting to do ever since Amanda had told her about it over the phone.

Once she arrived, the sixty-six-year-old, tucked her hands in her coat’s pockets and wandered around the exhibit, taking everything in. Some artifacts she had of course seen during other exhibits over the years. Specifically the motorcycle, which she had last seen in the 90’s with her daughter.

It didn’t take long for Sarah to realize, how different it felt, seeing all this now since meeting her father in person. If anything, she was prouder of who he was and all he’s done. Steve certainly was a legend.

Sarah also realized something else. To the world he was Captain America but to her he was something else. He was her father.

And in her heart that’s all that he ever was. All that ever truly mattered to her.

Even as a child who marveled over her father’s status as Captain America. Mostly because it helped keep him close.

The sixty-six-year-old now knew, and perhaps she always knew that he was her hero because he was her father. Not because he was a superhero. It was then, that she truly understood why her father had always been Steve to her mother

Memories of Peggy lifting her on her lap and showing her the picture of Steve before the serum, then flashed through her head.

Tears then appeared in Sarah’s eyes, as she stood in front of a screen that was playing video of her father in battle. And a smile graced her face, before she tore her eyes away and continued to make her way around the exhibit.

Before long, she found herself at the memorial for Bucky Barnes.

Her father’s longtime friend who was still alive. Just like her father was. But had turned out to be in a horrifying situation to say the least.

She wasn’t sure if it was a gut feeling or simply faith. But she knew that Steve and Amanda would find him. They had to.

All of a sudden, Sarah realized that someone had come up next to her. Then, as she snapped her head in his direction, she made eye contact with the man for a second. Before he quickly looked down, out of shyness maybe. Or she had startled him, just as he had her.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

The man kept his head low, half hidden behind his hat but gave her nod, indicating that he had heard her.

Sarah then focused her attention back to the memorial and the image of Bucky. Her eyes then widened as she realized something. She had just seen that face.

A gasp then escaped her lips as she spun around again, only to find that the man was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Sarah just met her Uncle Bucky! Well, sort of. She saw him anyway. 
> 
> Also, Steve and Peggy finally said I love you. Took them almost 70 years to say it, but they've said it. 
> 
> Also how great is the Steggy family? I love writing them if that wasn't clear. They honestly give me such life. And Sarah is like the biggest Steggy shipper in the world. As she should be. 
> 
> Next chapter: We will finally see Tony in this fic! And Tony and Sarah do know each other. But does Tony know that Sarah is Steve's daughter? What do you guys think? :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain mild spoilers for Civil War and season 2 of Agent Carter.

All the Time in the World

Chapter 26

_December 16, 1991_

_On this particular night, Sarah was sitting up in bed doing some light reading as she always did before going to sleep. As she moved to turn the page, she shifted her eyes up to the TV, where a rerun of “I love Lucy” was playing._

_Then before she brought her attention back to the novel, Sarah looked down at her little daughter who was fast asleep by her side, with one arm draped over her mother’s stomach. Amanda had been going through a phase of late, where she refused to fall asleep in her own bed. So Anthony and Sarah had been letting her stay with them. At least until the five-year-old fell asleep and could be put in her own bed without making a fuss._

_A few minutes later, Anthony emerged from their adjoining bathroom, having just finished brushing his teeth. And a smile graced his face as he set eyes on the scene in front of him of their daughter curled up by his wife’s side._

_“I see our little roommate here has fallen asleep,” Anthony said in a quiet voice. “She does look peaceful like this, doesn’t she?”_

_“Oh yes. Very peaceful.”_

_“As opposed to the rest of the day when she’s running all over the place.”_

_Sarah then let out a little laugh. “This one does keep us on our toes, doesn’t she?”_

_“Very much so,” Anthony agreed. “She reminds me of your mother. And I say that in the best possible way.”_

_Which was true. He was very fond of his mother-in-law. As intimating as he found her when Sarah introduced them. After all, how could he not be intimated by Peggy Carter? The founder of S.H.I.E.L.D and former SSR agent. Though as it turned out, Peggy had been very welcoming and accepted him right away. Mainly because she could tell how much Sarah loved him and that was enough for her. Ever since their first meeting, she had always been supportive of him and his relationship with her daughter._

_And Anthony was grateful to his mother-in-law for that. Especially considering the fact, it was really Sarah’s uncles and Auntie Angie who had turned out to be more of the protective sort. And would try to intimidate him. That was, until Peggy had a word with them._

_“I know you do,” Sarah said with a chuckle. “She definitely has a lot of Peggy in her.”_

_“That’s for sure. The Carter genes are strong in her. Maybe we should have given her your last name.”_

_“My last name is now your last name, love. And our children’s. And I wouldn’t’ have it any other way.”_

_Sarah then gave her husband a smile, before he gestured over at them. “Do you want me to take her to her room?”_

_“Aw but she’s so cute”_

_Anthony then let out a chuckle as his wife tightened her arms around their little girl. “She is cute. That is, until she takes up the whole bed and you end up with her feet in your face at five am.”_

_“Anthony!”_

_“I’m kidding. She’s cute, even then. Just like her brother and sister…We did good, didn’t we?”_

_“We did,” Sarah agreed._

_There was nothing she loved more than her family. Including the one that she and Anthony created together._

_“She can stay if you really want her too.”_

_Sarah then licked her lips as she glanced back at Amanda’s sleeping form. “No, she should sleep in her own bed.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yeah, I’m sure. Take her.”_

_With that, Anthony came over and gently lifted the five-year-old from the bed. All the while, Amanda remained fast asleep and limp as children tended to do, not even stirring when she was relocated to her father’s arms._

_Once the little girl was resting safely on his shoulder, Anthony rubbed her back, before whispering to his wife. “I’ll be back soon. Come on, my little Manda panda.”_

_As soon as her husband disappeared out of the room, Sarah picked up her book again and repositioned herself into a more comfortable position. Then, just as she was about ready to start reading again, the sound of the phone ringing tore her attention away._

_The forty-five year-old then exhaled as she placed the book on the nightstand, right in front of the picture of her father._

_“Hello,” she answered as she picked up the phone. Only to be greeted by her mother’s voice on the other end._

_“Sarah.”_

_“Mom?”_

_“I didn’t wake the children did I?”_

_“No, I don’t think so,” Sarah said. Then as she looked at the clock, she realized that it was a little after ten. Which was a little late for her mother to be calling. “Mom, what’s wrong? Has something happened?”_

_She then heard Peggy let out a breath over the phone, making her stomach drop. Something had happened._

_“Sarah I…”_

_“What is it, Mom? Please tell me.”_

_“It’s your Uncle Howard and Maria. There’s been an accident.”_

* * *

 

_Two days later, Sarah along with her mother and many others attended Howard and Maria’s funeral._

_As they walked along to the grave site for the burial, Sarah’s eyes looked over to see the press standing off to the side, snapping pictures left and right._

_The world had lost their favorite former playboy, millionaire and inventor. It was quite a blow to the country, losing Howard. Not unlike when JFK was assassinated._

_“Where are we going, Mommy?” Amanda asked as she walked beside her mother, holding on tight to her hand._

_“We’re going to go bury my Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria, remember? It’s their funeral.”_

_“How come?”_

_“They died, sweetheart.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I’m afraid I don’t have an answer, Mandy. It’s just something…that…happened.”_

_Which was true, even at her age, losing someone you love wasn’t easy. Especially since their death had been so sudden. Sarah wasn’t sure she had even processed what had happened until she was getting ready for the funeral that morning._

_Her Uncle Howard was gone. Someone that had been there her entire life, was now gone. It was strange thing for Sarah to realize that she wouldn’t see him again. Even more strange, considering how close it was to Christmas._

_A time when her loved ones would gather together at one time or another. This year, Howard had been planning to take Sarah and Peggy out to lunch after he and Maria got back from the Bahamas._

_At thinking about this, Sarah’s thoughts drifted to Maria who Sarah had also been quite fond of. As surprised as she had been when her uncle finally married, seeing that while she was growing up he never seemed like the type. But she couldn’t have been happier for them._

_Then, there was Tony, who had just lost both of his parents. Out of all the attendees at the funeral, Sarah was probably one of few who could relate to Tony the most right now._

_Tony was just so young. And being a mother herself, her heart broke for him._

_Sarah was then snapped from her thoughts when she felt a hand slip into hers. As she glanced over, she remembered that her husband had been walking on the other side of her. Anthony then gave her a sad little smile and squeezed her hand, letting her know he was with her. The couple then looked ahead, at their two other children who were walking with Peggy and her stepfather, a little ways behind the hearse._

_Later that day, the funeral goers had relocated to Howard and Maria’s home in Long Island for the wake._

_Sarah had situated herself and the kids in the living room, so she could better keep an eye on them as she talked to family friends and so forth._

_“Mommy there’s a pool! Can we go swimming?” the little girl asked. While she peeked over the back of the couch, she and her siblings were sitting on. So she could get a good view of the patio from one of the various French doors._

_“I don’t think so, sweetheart. It’s really cold out,” Sarah said. As she made her way back over to them._

_“So.”_

_“Mandy, it’s December. You know winter time,” Jenna pointed out. As she tried to get the five-year-old to stop standing up on the furniture, by tugging on Amanda’s sleeve. “It could be snowing. Come on, sit down.”_

_“You’re not mommy.”_

_“No, but your mommy is standing right here,” Sarah said. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s sit down now.”_

_Little Amanda then spun around in place, all while biting her lip and keeping her shoulders up._

_“What are you doing, Mandy?” Luke asked. As he looked over and laughed at his little sister’s goofy face. While Jenna, who was sitting between them, simply rolled her eyes._

_“Playing,” Amanda answered. As she sat down on the couch and started sipping her juice._

_“Good girl.”_

_With a sigh, Sarah then glanced around the room, looking to see if she could spot anyone else she knew. Then, as her eyes moved over the doorway, she spotted Tony go in the library. Based on his posture, the she could tell that the young man was clearly trying to get away from everyone. Something she could hardly blame him for._

_“Darling,” Peggy called. As she walked over to her daughter and grandchildren._

_“Hmm. Oh hi Mom.”_

_“Hi.” Peggy then noticed the look in Sarah’s eyes and realized that there was more than sadness over losing her uncle there. With a sigh, she rubbed her daughter’s arms. “Are you all right?”_

_“Yeah, I think I just need to get some air.”_

_“You and me both,” Peggy replied, understanding her daughter’s need for some air. “Tell you what, your stepfather and I were thinking about heading out in a bit. If you and Anthony want we could take the children back to the hotel with us for the rest of the afternoon.”_

_At hearing this, the kids all perked up from their place on the couch at the prospect of spending time with their grandparents._

_“Mom, can we?!” Jenna asked._

_“Why not? You kids go have fun with your grandparents. And please behave yourselves.”_

_“Oh don’t worry about them, Sarah. They will do as Grandma says. Won’t you, my darlings?”_

_“Yeah!” the kids said, while simultaneously nodding their heads._

_“All right then,” Sarah said. As she glanced between her children and mother and gave a nod. “Thanks mom.”_

_“Oh, it’s my pleasure. Come here, my darling.” Peggy then reached out and pulled her daughter into a hug, before whispering. “I know. I miss him too.”_

_“I can’t believe he’s gone.”_

_“I know.”_

_The director of S.H.I.E.L.D then rubbed her daughter’s back to comfort her, knowing how hard losing Howard was for her. Part of Peggy wished she could protect her daughter from more loss in her life but she knew that was impossible. All she could do is be there for her. And that’s exactly what she would do.”_

_“I’m sorry, Mom. I know he meant a lot to you too,” Sarah said from her place on Peggy’s shoulder._

_As she wanted to be there for her mother, just like her mother was there for her._

_“Howard was a good friend. Even though he was such a ridiculous man.”_

_The forty-five-year-old then chuckled at her mother’s comment, remembering the many times she had said that over the years._

_“He was. Still, Maria was good for him. I’m glad he found her.”_

_The two were then silent for a minute as they remembered their time with Howard and Maria._

_“So am I,” Peggy said, before turning to the kids. “All right, Come along children, let’s go find your grandfather and get out of there. See you later, darling.”_

_“Bye,” Sarah then waved to her kids as they started to make their way across the living room with their grandmother. As they walked away, she watched as her youngest tugged on Peggy’s arm._

_“Grandma, why do people in England call the trunk a boat?”_

_“A boot, darling. And it is a boot.”_

_At hearing this, Sarah shook her head in amusement, as she imagined how Amanda would no doubt continue to ask Peggy all kinds of questions like that one. The little girl was truly very fascinated by her grandmother and loved being around her, which never ceased to warm Sarah’s heart._

_Once her family was finally out of sight, Sarah then snapped herself from her thoughts. And left the room in the opposite direction, in search of Tony._

_Sure enough, she found him standing in the library, where she said seen him heading in the direction of, a few minutes prior. As she entered the library, she noticed that he was pretending to be looking at some books._

_“Don’t worry, I’m not a scary person.”_

_Upon hearing her voice, Tony looked up and met her gaze. “Sarah. Where are your kids?”_

_“With their grandparents. You know, my youngest wanted to go swimming in your pool.”_

_Tony then let out a little chuckle. “I like the way she thinks.”_

_“…I know this is probably a stupid question but are you okay?”_

_“Oh yeah, I’m great.”_

_Sarah then raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. And in a sarcastic but gentle tone, she replied. “Yeah, I can tell.”_

_The twenty-one-year-old then shook his head and chuckled slightly. “You are definitely Aunt Peggy’s daughter all right. Dad always said so.”_

_At the mention of her uncle, the older woman then made her way across the floor until she was standing right in front of him._

_“I’m sorry, Tony.”_

_“It’s okay…They’re just gone. That’s life I guess.”_

_“Tony.”_

_As she stepped closer, the young man then changed the subject, not wanting to think about this any longer. Or perhaps he couldn’t. “I’m glad you were the one who found me in here.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Yeah, out of everyone. I’d say you’re the least objectionable.”_

_“Well, thank you. I’m glad to hear it,” Sarah said. As she leaned against one of the oak bookcases along with Tony. “Especially considering I used to babysit you from time to time.”_

_“Yeah. I remember.” Tony then shifting his weight from one leg to the other. “You know, he left you something in his will. Dad. He really loved you.”_

_“Tony, you know he loved you too, right?”_

_“Did he?”_

_“Of course he did,” Sarah said. “You’re his son. I’m simply his niece, one that doesn’t share DNA with him at that.”_

_“He had a funny way of showing it.”_

_“Uncle Howard wasn’t perfect.”_

_After a brief moment of silence, Tony spoke again. “Sarah...”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“You lost your dad, right? Your biological father.”_

_“Mmhmm.”_

_“What was that like?”_

_“Well, I don’t really know. He died before I was born,” Sarah answered, honestly. Though she knew exactly what it felt like, like there was a part of herself that had been taken away from her. Which she quickly figured out, was what Tony really wanted to know.”_

_“Right,” Tony said, remembering Aunt Peggy mentioning this to him once before. “Sorry.”_

_“It was a long time ago,” Sarah said. “Look, it will never be okay that they’re gone, Tony. But you know that feeling, the one deep inside you. That tells you a part of you is missing. There will be days when that feeling won’t seem quite so well, overwhelming.”_

_As she spoke she realized that tears were starting to appear in her eyes, tears for her father, for Howard and Maria. She certainly felt what Tony was feeling at different points over the years. Her whole life up until that point really. It was a difficult thing to explain to people. Since people who hadn’t experienced the loss a parent before couldn’t understand it, not really._

_But she was glad she could use her experience to be there for Tony now. When he clearly needed someone. Though she wished with all her heart that he didn’t have to go through this._

_“For you maybe.”_

_“Stop that. It will get better, Tony,” Sarah said, bumping shoulders with him._

_The two then looked over at the door as the voices of some of the many people currently in the house, echoed from the other room._

_“God, I wish I knew what to say to everyone and their condolences…How rude would it be if I kicked them out of the house?”_

_“It can be a bit much, huh?”_

_“That’s an understatement.”_

_Sarah then momentarily bit her lip, as the thought about what to say next. Once she had it, she took a step forward, before spinning back around towards him. “Come on. How about I take you out to lunch and get you away from everyone for a while?”_

* * *

 

After about five hours of travel, Steve, Sam and Amanda finally arrived in New York. Once they had pulled into the parking lot at Stark, well now the Avenger Tower. The young woman got off the motorcycle before Steve and stared up at the building for a few seconds. It really was impressive but she had to admit she wasn’t fond of how it looked in the New York skyline.

“Gotta love New York traffic,” Amanda said. As she spun around to face her grandfather.

Steve then chuckled as he too got off the bike.  “Yes. But we made it.”

“We did.”

“You know, I’m surprised Captain America can drive through New York without getting attention”

“Well, Mandy we did walk around the city a few months ago without me getting recognized.”

“That’s true. But we have taken down a spy agency since then.”

Steve then nodded, he couldn’t argue with that. Still, he hoped he would be able to search for his friend without drawing too much attention to himself. As well as to his granddaughter. Especially with the US government now going after former S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

“Your granddaughter has a point there, man. We did do that.”

Amanda and Steve then looked over at Sam as he made his way over to them from the car.

“Is that still weird for you to say there, Sam?” Amanda questioned.

“You have no idea. Dude, you are like the youngest Grandpa ever.”

 “You get used to it.”

“I think the important thing is you’re used to it. This all is very trippy.”

The Captain and his granddaughter then exchanged smiles and chuckled at his words.

“Ooh Sam. Is my pudding cup still in your car?”

“Oh yeah. Look in the glove compartment.”

“Thanks. You’re a life saver,” the twenty-five-year-old said. Before scampering off to go retrieve her snack.

“So the girl likes pudding.”

“Woman. And yeah she does,” Steve replied.

Once Amanda returned from the car with her pudding cup in hand. The group finally started making their way towards the building from the parking lot.

“So man. What’s Stark like?”

“Well, he reminds me of his father in some respects. But I wouldn’t tell him that.”

“You knew Stark’s father?” Sam questioned.

“Yeah, we worked together during the war.”

“Who do you think made his shield?” Amanda chimed in.

“Wow. Lots of family history I see.”

Steve nodded. “Howard was a good friend and Tony’s a good man. I’m grateful he’s letting us stay here.”

“Even though the building isn’t the most attractive.”

“Mandy!” Steve exclaimed. Before he laughed at his granddaughter’s comment. As he had thought the same thing when he first saw Stark Tower.

“What? Am I wrong?”

“Well, not wrong exactly.”

“Ha. So you agree with me?”

“Well, yeah. Still I think we should keep this between us.”

“Are you grandparenting me again?”

“Yes. I am.”

“Ah, don’t worry, Steve. My lips are sealed,” Amanda said. As she took a spoonful of her pudding to her mouth. Just as they reached the doors.

Upon walking into the lobby, the three stood in the middle of the floor, looking around at their surroundings. Until, Maria Hill came to meet them, just like she said she would.

“Amanda!” Maria called.

The twenty-five-year-old then went over and greeted her former S.O with a hug, simply because. Though Maria was a bit taken aback by this, she quickly returned the hug. As she was happy to see her former student too.

Once the hug ended, Amanda took a step back. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too,” Maria said, looking behind the young woman at Steve and Sam. “I trust the journey here went smoothly.”

“It did. Thanks for helping us out Maria.”

“Of course. Any problems with…”

Steve then gave a nod, knowing she was referring to the U.S government. “No. Not yet.”

“Good. Well, we should head up. Mr. Stark is expecting you.”

The group then followed Maria over to the elevator, pausing briefly so Amanda could finish her snack. Then as they filled into the elevator, Amanda spoke up again.

“So Maria, what’s it like working for Stark? Do you miss S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“You have no idea.”

The twenty-five-year-old then stifled a chuckle at her S.O’s reply just as the elevator doors closed.

A few minutes later, when the doors opened again, the four of them stepped out of the elevator and into Tony’s penthouse on the top floors of the building. As Steve looked around, he noticed that any damage that had occurred during the Battle of New York had since been repaired from his last visit. And the rooms appeared to have been completely redone as well.

“They’re here boss,” Maria called out into the room.

Then as they all looked in the direction of a hallway, Tony Stark appeared around the corner.

“Cap.”

“Tony.”

“Long time no see. I hear you toppled a government agency since I last saw you,” Tony said in his usual way.

“Well, there was a good reason to.”

“True. So HYDRA, huh?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied, looking down at his shoes for a second.

“That’s really something.” Tony then glanced over at the young woman standing next to the Captain. “Ah, you must be the granddaughter I’ve heard so much about. Well, Cap, you’re officially an old man.”

“Tony.”

“No, I mean it’s great of course. You have a family. But you’re like… a grandpa. Grandpa Cap,” Tony said while laughing.

“It’s trippy, right?” Sam added.

“Okay guys,” Steve said, trying to get Tony and Sam to knock it off.

“Hey, so correct me if I’m wrong. Wasn’t baby making out of wedlock was frowned upon back in the day?” Tony questioned.

At this, Steve’s cheeks reddened slightly and he became noticeably flustered. “Well, I…It was war, Tony. Things happen.”

“Uh-huh.”

It was then, that Amanda decided to break the awkwardness of this conversation, mainly for her own sake. “Okay. And on that note. Hi I’m Amanda.”

 “Tony.”

“I know. We’ve met before, actually,” Steve’s granddaughter replied while shaking his hand.

“Really?” Tony questioned, knitting his eyebrows. “I’m having trouble placing you… When was this?”

“I don’t really remember exactly. I think I was like five. But according to my mom…”

“Your mom? Wait? What’s your last name, Amanda?”

“Harper.”

“Harper. Like Sarah Harper?”

“Yeah, that’s my mom.”

Tony’s eyed then widened as everything came together, before he glanced back over the Captain’s direction. “Sarah Carter is your daughter?!”

“Yes. Yes she is,” Steve said, unable to hide the proud smile on his face.

“Wow…Wow. Nice job, Aunt Peggy. I have to say I didn’t see that one coming,” Tony said, still reeling from this whole thing.

“Howard, never told you?” Steve asked. Sort of surprised that his friend didn’t seem to have shared that piece of information with his son.

“No, Dad failed to mention that little detail. I knew that Aunt Peg’s hubby was Sarah’s step-father and that her father had died. I just…didn’t know that father was you. Huh?”

“Sorry Tony.”

“Nah. Don’t be. I’m not the one who spent years as a capsicle only to come back to unexpected fatherhood. So tell me, Mandy. How is Sarah these days?”

“She’s good. In D.C with my grandma for the moment.”

“Ah, Aunt Peggy.”

“She wants you to call her by the way,” Amanda said. Followed by a chuckle when Tony eyes widened at this prospect. He hadn’t talked to her in years, something she was sure to reprimand him for over the phone.

“I suppose I should,” Tony admitted as he looked back over in Cap’s direction. “So you and Peggy Carter, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“I can see it,” Tony said with a nod. “I can see it. Drinks anyone?”

“Hell yeah,” Sam said, finally speaking up.  

With that, Tony then gestured for the others to follow them as he headed over to the bar.                                                                      

* * *

 

Later that night, back in Virginia, Sarah sat down in the living room as she twirled her locket, the one she had given to Amanda to hold onto before she left for Italy. That since her return to the states, her daughter had given back to her.

As she sat there, Sarah’s mind went all over the place, as she let the memories of everything she could remember from the last few days run though her head. Though some of it was becoming a blur. As memories tended to do once the moment passed. The feelings were still there however. And remained just as strong as she thought about it. These last few days had indeed been a dream come true. She wouldn’t trade them for anything.

She would carry the last few days with her while Steve and Amanda were away. She just hoped she would see them again soon.

Especially her father.

After missing him for her whole life until this point. It was so hard letting him go again. But it was the right thing to do. Just like Steve was doing the right thing by searching for Bucky and bringing him home. Sarah couldn’t help but be proud of her father for this.

He really was a hero.

Still, she longed for the day she would have her family all in the same place. Sarah couldn’t wait for Steve to meet her two other children, her siblings and of course her husband.

Anthony had called from Italy earlier that evening and she told him all about her time with her father. Her husband of course, couldn’t be happier for her and understood completely why she was choosing to remain in the states with Peggy for the time being.

They’d make the distance work. Just as they always had while Anthony was on extended business trips.

Though, Sarah was toying with the idea of going back to Italy next month, to at least finish up the school year with her students. After such a wonderful year with them, those kids deserved that much. But she was still weighing her options. Until then, she was relieved that her students were in the good hands of a fellow colleague.

After a few minutes, the sixty-six-year-old stood up and walked over to the stereo and put in the nearest disk she could find. As the first song started to play, a smile appeared on her face. Just as “Somewhere over the Rainbow” began to fill the room.

As she closed her eyes to listen to the music, Sarah failed to notice when Peggy appeared in the doorway.

“After all these years, I see this song still has the uncanny ability to calm you.”

Upon hearing the sound of her mother’s voice, Sarah spun around. “How could it not? You did play it for me every night for years.”

“Well, it was the only thing that could get you to sleep, my darling,” Peggy said, remembering the countless nights she played this song to get her then baby daughter to sleep. Ever since then, it had become their song in a way.  

“It is a good song.”

“The perfect lullaby,” the ninety-one-year-old agreed. As she walked the rest of the way into the room. “You did have good taste, even as an infant.”

At hearing her mother’s comment, Sarah’s lips curled upwards. “Probably because my mom has such good taste.”

“Oh now you stop that,” Peggy said, jokingly. “Now as your mother, I have to ask. Are you all right?”

At this, the younger of the two let out a breath.  “I’m all right. I just…”

“I know. I miss them too.”

“Have they called?”

“Yes,” Peggy said. “While you were on the phone with Antony. I didn’t want to disturb you. They made it to New York safely.”

“Good. That’s good.”

For a minute, the two women didn’t say anything as they thought about Steve and Amanda and the adventures and challenges they were likely to soon face.

“Darling. It is okay to worry about them, you know?”

“I know,” Sarah said. “And I know they’ll be back. It’s just hard watching them leave.”

Peggy then gave a nod. “It is. But… they are trying to do something good. Which as hard as it is, for us, is a good reason for their absence.”

“It does make it easier, well not easier.”

“I know what you mean, darling.”

“And I’m glad they have each other.”

“You and me both.”

“He is a good man. Dad is.”

“He is,” the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D said. “For what it’s worth, I think leaving us again…Is one of the hardest things your father has ever had to do.”

“You think so?”

“I do,” Peggy replied with a nod. “Your father, I feel will never forgive himself for leaving us. Especially you in the first place.”

Upon hearing this, Sarah tried to hold back tears. “Well, I don’t want him to feel that way.”

“I know. But he will. No matter how many times we tell him he’s being silly. That’s just the kind of person he is. Always has been.”

“I see why you fell in love with him.”

“Oh, well, it was easy to fall for Steve. He certainly has changed my life in many ways. Present company being the biggest.” With a smile on her face, Peggy then took her daughter’s hands in hers.” And you are by far my favorite thing.”

“Mom, you’re going to make me blush,” Sarah said, brushing her hair out of her face.

“It’s nothing but the truth.”

“Even during labor?”

“Hmm. That is an interesting question, Sarah…Yes, you were worth it. I’m sure you feel the same about my beautiful grandchildren.”

“I do,” Sarah said with a smile.

“Do you know what the hardest thing I ever I had to, Sarah?”

“What?”

“Well, even though I loved my job and believed strongly in what I was doing. Leaving you, then you and your siblings was always hard. It didn’t matter if it was just for the night or a week.”

“I didn’t know it was that hard for you to leave.”

“Of course it was. You’re my daughter.”

“Mom.”

“Hmm?”

“Did you ever worry you wouldn’t make it home?”

Peggy then thought of her mission in L.A when Sarah was just one-years-old. During which time, she had left her daughter in Angie’s care while she went to go help Daniel with a murder. Of course, things got complicated and she ended up being impaled during a fight, avoiding something far worse. That was about the only time she ever truly feared, if only for a minute that she might not make it home to her little girl.

“Once. But I came home. And I fought like hell to make sure I did. Just like Steve will now. Darling, your father loves you very much. Just as I do. I can’t tell you have happy it’s made me seeing the two of you together.”

“I love him too.”

“Oh, you’ve always been a daddy’s girl. Asking me for stories all the time and wanting to say goodnight to his picture,” Peggy said. “It always warmed my heart to see that with you.”

“I owe all of that to you, Mom,” Sarah said. “Thank you for keeping him there for me.”

“There’s no need to thank me, darling. Keeping your father’s memory alive, was always something I wanted for you.”

“Still, thank you. And I look forward to spending more time with him, whenever that happens.”

“Of course you do,” Peggy said. “Trust me when I say, darling. That man will bend over backwards to make sure he comes home to us.”

The former director’s eyes then lit up at the sight of her daughter’s smile, before she reached up to cup her face.

“I know.  Dad, just has a job to do. Amanda too.”

“Yes. And if I may say so you raised quite an amazing daughter.”

“She is something, isn’t she?”

The older woman then nodded in agreement. “They both are. Dramatic though they may be.”

“Oh Mom.”

“But even so, they’ll need our support during this.”

“They will,” Sarah said. “Still, it’s going to be hard just sitting around waiting to hear from them.”

“Then don’t,” Peggy said. “Darling, you too have a lot to offer. You are your father’s daughter after all. And mine.”

                                                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Oh my god this chapter! I have to say I'm very proud of it. Those flashbacks. Anthony and Sarah. <3 I so can't wait for him to meet his very famous father-in-law. Then that Peggy and Sarah scene made my heart melt. It was so fun bringing back "Somewhere over the Rainbow" from Legacy. Which I'm hoping you guys noticed. 
> 
> Tony Stark has finally made an appearance! Oh Tony. He's going to have such fun poking fun at Steve for being a grandpa. I'm thinking Tony and Sarah should have a reunion here soon. It's clearly been awhile since they last saw each other. 
> 
> There might be a slight delay with the next chapter because I need to do some more planning for this next story arc. Wish me luck! As always I'll get the next chapter written and posted ASAP.


	27. Chapter 27

All the Time in the World

Chapter 27

The next day, after lunch Steve, Amanda and Sam threw themselves into the beginning stages of their search for Bucky. Which would include, research. Lots and lots of research. Since it became clear to them ever since arriving in New York, just how little they had to go on. Though this wasn't a deterrent to them at all. Just part of the mission to bring Bucky home.

"So what are you going to do exactly?" Steve asked. As he stood next to his granddaughter at Tony's elaborate computer area.

"I'm going to scan in the picture of Bucky that was in the file, Nat gave you and have J.A.R.V.I.S here, let us know if there has or will be a match at any airports, train station, bus stations, docks. You name it."

"Smart."

"I have my moments," Amanda replied. "Can you hand me the picture over there?"

Steve then reached over for the picture that was lying on top of the file, a little ways away from them. "Here."

"Thank you," Amanda said. As she took the picture from Steve and placed it down on the scanner. "Ready, J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"Yes. Scanning the picture now. I'll let you know if there's a match."

"Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S."

"My pleasure, Miss Harper."

"So polite! I love it. He's so cool."

The Captain then chuckled at his granddaughter's excitement over getting to use J.A.R.V.I.S. She looked just like a kid on Christmas. He could almost imagine, a younger version of Amanda and the way her face no doubt lit up, upon seeing the presents on Christmas morning.

"He is. Thank you, J.A.R."

"You're most welcome, Captain Rogers."

Then as the two walked away from the computer terminal, Steve put his hand on Amanda's back and guided her over to the couch in his usual gentlemanly sort of way. As they walked over to the main living room area, the young woman suddenly spun back around as she thought of something.

"Did you know that, Grandma worked with the original Jarvis, Howard Stark's butler for a number of years?"

"She mentioned that."

"Mom was quite fond on him. Hey! Maybe she can come visit soon and see Tony and this Jarvis. I bet she'd love that."

"Yeah, maybe for your birthday," Steve said. "I haven't forgotten it's coming up soon."

"You are the best grandpa ever," Amanda said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Aw, well. I don't know about that."

"Grandpa. Don't be so modest. You are a good grandfather. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

Then as Steve basked in the feeling of familiar love that was currently flowing through him. Sam walked into the room with a drink in hand, ready to start working.

"Hey guys," Sam said, while walking over to them. "Am I interrupting a family moment?"

"Ah. We're done, Sam," the young agent said.

The Falcon then glanced over at his friend and chuckled upon seeing the grin that Steve had plastered on his face. Which was clearly the result of something his granddaughter had said.

"Look at you. Man! You have a whole proud grandfather thing going on there."

"I gave him a compliment," Amanda told Sam. Before looking over her shoulder back at her grandfather. "I'll get you a mug too, Steve."

The Captain then let out another laugh, before gesturing for them to take a seat on the couch. "All right. Come on guys, let's get started."

"Fun. Research time," Amanda said, sarcastically. As she lowered herself onto the couch, along with her laptop.

"We can do it, Mandy," Steve said, feeling she could use some encouragement.

"I know, Steve. It's just, I'm more the fighting and shooting type person. Research is just kinda…"

"Dull…" Sam interjected.

"Exactly," Amanda said. "Not that it won't be worth it though."

Steve then gave a nod. "I understand. It certainly can be dull as you said. We have to start somewhere. And we won't overtask ourselves."

The other two then gave a nod as well, agreeing with him that they would no doubt be the case. A moment a silence than passed over them as they all got settled in to look over some S.H.I.E.L.D files and any other info that Nat had sent their way.

"…And maybe we'll get lucky."

"Maybe we will," Steve said, smiling over at his granddaughter. Thinking about how amazing that would be, finding Bucky and bringing him home, sooner rather than later. But, he knew the odds of that, given the Winter Soldier's reputation as it were, could make him really hard to find. So he would be patient.

"And I'm sure you'll have the occasion to do some butt kicking."

"Oh man. I think you're the only grandfather in the world who would say that to their grandchild," Sam remarked.

At this, the other two exchanged a glance at Sam's words.

"Probably. But she is a good fighter, Sam."

"True. Mandy, you were awesome during the whole Triskelion thing."

"Why thank you," Amanda said, pausing for a minute before speaking up again. "Hey! I was thinking maybe we could make research a little more interesting."

"How so?" Steve asked.

"Just a little incentive. For whoever finds out something first, the other two buy her…or him a drink."

"I'm game." Sam said with a nod.

While Steve gave a chuckle, knowing now Amanda would no doubt turn out to be quite competitive about this. A trait that he was sure came from Peggy. As he remembered how she would frequently end up winning drinking contests with the Howling Commandos.

"Seems fair."

The twenty-five-year-old then opened one of the various S.H.I.E.L.D files Natasha had emailed to her. "Huh?"

"What?" Steve asked.

"Looks like most of the files, at least the ones Nat sent to me are coded," Amanda said. "I guess I'll have to break out those codebreaking skills."

"Ah. Your grandmother taught you, huh?" Steve questioned.

"Yup," the young woman replied with a smile. "Well, along with the S.H.I.E.L.D academy, of course. But well, you know Grandma. She simply made sure I was properly trained."

The Captain then gave a nod along with a smile, knowing that was definitely something that Peggy would do. As he knew all too well, how those skills of Peggy's had certainly saved their lives on multiple occasions during the war.

He was then pulled from his thoughts when he saw as a sort of sad smile appear on Amanda's face.

"I wish she was here."

Steve then gave a nod. "Me too. But your grandmother is helping where she can. And I'm happy you're here. And you too, Sam."

"No problem man," Sam replied.

Another moment of silence than passed over the group as they sat in the living room of Avengers Tower

"Steve?"

"Hmm? What is it, Mandy?"

"Did you and Grandma ever do research like this?"

"Quite a bit, actually," Steve said. As he began to reminiscing about his time with Peggy during the war again. He always enjoyed spending time with her, during what little downtime they had in between missions where he would frequently find her working on some codebreaking.

"Though, looking back on it, I'm surprised we got any work done at all."

Upon hearing this, Sam and Amanda then looked up at Steve with funny expressions on their faces. Or in Amanda's case, a rather startled expression.

"Grandpa!"

"I already figured that, man," Sam said with a laugh.

A comment which prompted the twenty-five-year-old to throw a pencil in his direction from her place on the couch.

"It wasn't like that," Steve said, unable to keep his cheeks from turning a light shade of pink. "We would talk."

"Oh thank god," Amanda said. "I thought I was about to be scared for life."

The Captain then let out a chuckle. "Well, I certainly don't want to scar you for life, Mandy."

"It's okay, no harm done…So you are surprised you two got work done because…"

"Oh. Well, what I meant was, The Howling Commandos would come around and well. Little to no work would get done."

"Ah that would do it."

"The Howling Commandos? They were your team, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Oh they were a wild bunch. So much fun to be around," Amanda said. As she began reminiscing about her memories of the Howling Commandos.

"Sounds like my kind of people," Sam said.

"Grandma always said that they hadn't changed a bit from when she first met them."

"I'm not surprised," Steve said with a laugh. "Did Peggy tell you about the push-up contest?

"Oh yes!" Amanda said. "Whose idea was that again?"

"Bucky's."

At this, the three were silent for a minute as they thought back to the task at hand.

"We'll find him, Grandpa. I know we will."

* * *

A little while later, after the group had made their way through a couple of files pertaining to the Winter Soldier. They were then briefly interrupted when Tony came into the room along with Pepper.

"Hey Cap!"

"Hey."

Steve then got up from the couch and made his way over to them while Sam and Amanda remained seated.

"How's it going?" Tony asked.

"We just got started but so far so good."

"Good. Let me know if you need anything."

It was then that Pepper nudged Tony in the side to get his attention. "Tony. Are you ever going to introduce us?"

"Ah. Yes of course," Tony said, putting his arm around his girlfriend. "Cap. This is Pepper. Pepper this is…do I really have to continue? I think his shield in the guest room speaks for itself."

At this, Pepper and Steve gave a little chuckle as they reached out to shake each other's hands.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Captain Rogers," Pepper said. "I've heard a lot about you. My father actually served in the war as well."

"Ah. Really?"

"Yes. He told me that he enjoyed those little promo films you used to do."

"Don't we all," Tony chimed in. "You know, my dad was actually the one who made the shield?"

"You've mentioned that."

"Have I?"

"Yup. About twice now I think." The redhead than gave Tony a quick kiss and a pat on the chest, before she turned back around to the Captain. "It's very nice to meet you. Sorry, I can't stay long, I have a plane to catch."

"Yes. Busy lady here."

"I'll see you in two days, Tony," Pepper said. "And Captain Rogers, please keep an eye on this one for me."

Steve and Tony then waved goodbye from their places while Pepper continued on her way to the elevator.

"She seems nice."

"She's great, right?" Tony said. "Of course, you didn't too bad yourself with Aunt Peggy. Speaking of which, I gave her a call this morning."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Tony said. As they walked along over to the railing, which overlooked the living room area. "Remind me not to go almost ten years without calling her again. She gave me quite the talking to for that."

Steve then let out a chuckle. "Why didn't you call her before now?"

"I don't know really. I guess we all just drifted apart after Dad died. I mean, I haven't seen Amanda there since she was a kid. I didn't even recognize her. It's all pretty crazy."

"Yeah. That is pretty crazy."

Steve then looked out over the railing of the loft along with Tony, to see his granddaughter still hard at work. As he watched her, a little chuckle escaped his lips. When he caught her biting her lip, in the most adorable way as she concentrated on the file she was currently deciphering.

After a moment, the Captain then glanced back over at Tony, meaning to say something. Only to find that the billionaire/superhero was already looking his way.

"How are you doing with all this, Gramps? I bet it was quite the shock at first. Finding out that you knocked up Aunt Peggy."

"It was that," Steve said. As he thought back to the day, Peggy revealed that they were parents and then grandparents"…But I wouldn't want it any other way. Finding out I had a family made coming back all the more worth it."

At this, Tony didn't say anything at first and just gave a nod. Before he finally, burst out into laughter. "I still can't believe your Sarah Carter's father."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. It's just… She's so much like Aunt Peggy. I guess it just didn't occur to me that she had anyone else in there. Least of all you."

Steve couldn't blame Tony for that. After all, he tended to only see his best girl's features in Sarah's face.

"She is a lot like her mother."

"She is. But I see it now, the resemblance to you, I mean." Tony then noticed the proud smile that appeared on the older man's face at his words. "Look at you. Such a proud papa."

"Well, she is my daughter, Tony."

"Of course," Tony said. "And you have every reason to be proud. That's for sure."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Arlington. Sarah sat at her mother's desk with her laptop in front of her as she enjoyed a nice Skype call with her son.

"So my little sister is really a spy, huh?" Luke asked.

"Yes, she is."

"Wow. I can't say I'm terribly surprised though."

"Neither am I," Sarah said with a chuckle. "Mandy's always been an adventurous one. You both were for that matter."

"I guess we really do take after our namesakes."

"Yes, yes you do." Sarah then gazed at her son through the screen and took in his appearance. "You look like him you know."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

Sarah hadn't realized just how much her son resembled his grandfather until having seen Steve in person. And she honestly, couldn't help but be blown away by it all. Of course, she had known that Luke had inherited his blonde hair from her father before now. As well as some of his facial features. But now, it was even more obvious to her. Peggy had been right. Luke was indeed the spitting image of his grandfather.

A smile appeared on her face, upon thinking about this. As she was so happy to finally be able to see what her mother had seen for Luke's entire life.

"So, did Jenna freak out?"

"Luke!"

"What? I'm just asking a question," the young man said. "You know how Jenna is, Mom. Remember her reaction when I joined the army?"

"I do. And she doesn't know yet. I was planning on calling her later today."

"Ah. Well, I don't blame you for procrastinating. I wouldn't look forward to breaking the news to her either."

The sixty-six-year-old then gave her son a look, before she let out a laugh at his joking around.

"You be nice. Your sister loves you and Mandy very much."

"I know. And she's great," Luke said. "It's just funny that she's more of the mama bear about it than you, Mom."

"Oh I don't know about that," Sarah said with a wink. After all, she did worry about her son being overseas and in harm's way nearly every day. As any mother would. "But, I guess given your grandparents careers, I simply have faith in you. And Amanda."

"Thanks, Mom."

Sarah then watched as her son looked off to the side and then nodded to someone. "Sorry Mom. I gotta go."

"I know," The sixty-six-year-old said. "I love you, Luke. Be safe."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

Once her son had hung up, Sarah then let out a breath, one that she hadn't even realized she had been holding. Then after a minute passed, Sarah moved to check the time on the laptop. Only to realize that she should probably make a run to the store, before rush hour. With that, she lifted herself out of the chair and made her way to the foyer of the house and over to the end table where she had placed her purse.

"Sarah."

At the sound of her mother's voice, Sarah turned towards the stairs to see Peggy standing there.

"You really have a way of sneaking up on a people, don't you?"

The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D then tipped her head to the side and raised one eyebrow in a little shrug. "Years of practice, darling."

Sarah then let out a chuckle at her mother's reply as she moved to put on her coat.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, very nice," Peggy said. "Now where are you off to?"

"The store. We could use some more milk amongst other things. And I'll get you more of your favorite tea."

"Thank you, darling." Then just as the younger of the two nodded and moved to open the front door. Peggy moved forward "Sarah wait?"

At this, the younger of the two women spun around to face her mother. Just as the former director finally made her way down the stairs.

"Is there something else you need to me get, Mom?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what then?"

"Darling, do you still have your gun?"

Upon hearing this, Sarah knitted her eyebrows in confusion as this wasn't something her mother typically asked her about. At least not since she had agreed to her mother's request to own one. Just in case of an emergency.

"Yes. But it's at home in Brooklyn. Locked up as it should be…Why?"

"You didn't bring it to Italy with you?"

"Mom, I don't typically bring it with me. I'm not a spy."

"Quite right, darling," Peggy said with a nod, understanding her daughter's reasoning. Of course Sarah wouldn't bring it everywhere, not like she and Amanda would. "Sorry."

Though by now, Sarah was becoming wise to the fact that there was a reason behind her mother's questioning. The worried look in Peggy's eyes, gave that way. Though her mother was protective, for obvious reasons. The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't one to become easily alarmed. So the fact that Peggy seemed worried, instantly told Sarah that something was indeed amiss.

"Mom, is there something I should know?"

With a sigh, Peggy then came closer to her daughter and rested her hands on her arms. To finally tell Sarah something she had been keeping from her since her return from Italy.

"Darling, they know about you. HYDRA. At least Pierce did. I'd be willing to bet others do as well."

Sarah's eyes then widened at this revelation sunk in. Which was pretty terrifying to think about to say the least.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

A little smile then appeared on Peggy's face. "I wanted you to enjoy your time with your father."

Upon hearing this, Sarah then pulled her mother into a hug. "Thank you."

"I'm so sorry, darling. You know, I did all I could to protect you from them."

"I know," Sarah said, feeling her mother's hand come up to stroke her hair. "And you have. I guess it was only a matter of time. Especially with Dad back in all."

"I suppose so."

"So they know?"

"Maybe. And I don't mean to say that your life is in danger but I…"

"Want to be cautious," Sarah finished.

"Exactly," Peggy said, making eye contact again with her daughter just in time to see her let out a long breath as she digested this information.

"Okay, Mom, I'll carry a gun while I'm out if it would make you feel better."

Peggy then breathed sigh of relief. "It would."

"I trust you have one around."

"You would assume right." Sarah then watched as her mother wandered into the living room and reached into one of the drawers of the entertainment center. Before returning with a pistol in hand. "Here, darling. Be safe."

"Thank you," Sarah said, before giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

After leaving her mother's house, Sarah made her way to the store with Peggy's pistol safely tucked in her purse.

Once she had finished gathering everything she needed, she then proceeded on over of the checkout line. All the while, her mind was in a kind of daze. As she began to process what her mother had told her about HYDRA. They knew who she was now. At least some of them probably did. There was no way to know, if or until something happened. Which made her feel a little uneasy being in public to say the least.

Very glance someone gave her, Sarah felt so much more aware of. It was a strange thing for her, feeling so on edge like this. Never in her life had she ever felt like this. Not even when Peggy was running S.H.I.E.L.D. Sarah then had to remind herself that she had only just learned this alarming detail, so feeling on edge was to be expected.

"Ma'am."

Sarah then snapped herself from her thoughts, upon hearing the cashier's voice. "Hmm?"

"Id, please."

The sixty-six-year-old's eyes then glanced over at the bottle of wine in the young woman's hand before passing over her driver's license. "Of course."

A second later, a gasp escaped the cashier's lips and her eyes widened as she scanned over the driver's license. Before she looked up at Sarah with a stunned expression on her face.

"Wow. You were born in 1946?"

"I was," Sarah replied with a nod.

"So you like remember the 50's and 60's?"

"I do."

"That's crazy," the cashier said. "Sorry, it's not that I don't believe you, obviously. It's just…you look so young."

Sarah then let out a chuckle. "It's okay. I get that a lot"

This certainly wasn't the first time she had been carded at her age. And she was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"I bet. Well, ma'am. You are truly genetically blessed."

"Thank you."

After the transaction was completed, Sarah said goodbye to the cashier, thankful for the nice little chat. Then as she left the store and headed back to her car, her mind once again drifted back to the potential danger to her life. Knowing, that if the time came where she would come face-to-face with HYDRA, she would stand strong and not let them intimidate her.

She was the daughter of Captain America and Peggy Carter after all. She could handle herself. Given all that HYDRA had already taken away from her, from her family. There was no way she would let them win.

Then, just as she approached the car, Sarah noticed there was a shadow of a person on the ground. But before she could get her hand around the gun in her purse, a man in a black suit appeared from around the other side of the car.

"Can I help you?"

"Sarah Harper," the stranger said.

"Yes?"

"Hi, sorry for surprising you like this. My name is Agent Campbell, I'm with the FBI."

"The FBI?" Sarah questioned, while moving to open the truck of the car.

"Yes. I was hoping you might be able to help with something."

"Of course. What can I help you with?" Sarah asked, calmly.

"I was hoping you might be able to help me find your daughter, Amanda Harper."

"Amanda? What do you want with her?"

"I think you know."

At this, Sarah swallowed, reflexively and paused, with her hand still around the bag she was currently loading into the car. Then, after she managed to let go of the bag, she turned to face the FBI agent.

"Look, with all due respect. I understand you're just doing your job but Amanda is…was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Not HYDRA. There is a difference."

"I understand that. And I know you want to protect your daughter. But the best way to do that, is to help me find Agent Harper, so she can be brought in and cleared by the USA government. Now I'll ask again, do you know where I can find her?"

Without moving a muscle, Sarah looked him right in the eye and said. "I'm sorry, Agent Campbell, I don't. She left town shortly after she was discharged from the hospital."

The agent then gave a nod, though rather or not he believe her was up for debate.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Harper. If you do happen to hear from her. Please give me a call."

Sarah then reached out and took the business card from his hand. Before the agent walked away, disappearing among the parked cars.

* * *

Later that night, Steve walked out of his room at the Tower. And the second both of his feet had landed in the hallway his phone started ringing.

Then as he brought the phone out of his pocket and into view. A huge grin appeared on his face at the sign of his daughter's name flashing on the screen.

"Sarah," Steve said, answering the phone.

"Hi Dad."

At the sound of Sarah's voice, his heart melted. This is exactly what he needed after a long day of research. To have a nice talk to his daughter.

"Hi," Steve said. As he went back into his room and sat on the bed. "It's good to hear you voice."

"You too. So how is everything going with the search?"

"Good. We're just getting started but we'll find him."

"I'm sure you will. No doubt in my mind really."

The sixty-six-year-old then thought back to her trip to the National Mall, where she had thought she had seen Bucky at the Captain America exhibit. Though she wasn't completely sure it was actually him, having not seen him in person before. And the last thing she wanted to do is give her father false hope if there was none.

In any event, if that had been her father's best friend, he was probably long gone by now.

"Thank you, Sarah," Steve said.

After a beat, the sixty-six-year-old adjusted her position on the couch, before speaking again.

"So, how do you think Bucky will react when he finds out I exist?"

The Captain then let out a little laugh. "I can only imagine. Tony was certainly amused by the whole thing."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. He's been calling me Gramps."

"That sounds like him."

"You really will find him, Dad. Bucky," Sarah said, after a moment had passed.

"Thank you, Sarah. For everything.

"You're welcome. It's what daughters are for."

"Well then, I'm a very lucky man to have you for a daughter." At this, the two smiled, though the other one couldn't see. "How's everything going over there?"

"Good. Mom and I watched a movie tonight."

"Oh really? What movie?"

"The Wizard of Oz."

"Ah. I've seen that one."

"I figured you would have. It was made in your time," Sarah said with a nod. "You know, Mom used to play "Somewhere over the Rainbow" for me as a lullaby when I was little."

"I know. She told me."

"She would sing it herself sometimes too."

"Really?" Steve questioned. As he tried to imagine Peggy singing to their little girl. Something that didn't take much for him to picture in his mind.

"Oh yes. Don't tell her I told you though. I'm pretty sure it's a secret."

"Ah. Well, the secret's safe with me," Steve said. "I bet she has a beautiful voice though."

"She does," the sixty-six-year-old said. Before pausing for a minute, trying to remember what else she wanted to tell him. And if she should tell him about her encounter with the FBI agent earlier that day. Though she figured she probably should.

"Sarah?"

"I'm here," Sarah said. "Just thinking…Oh! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Apparently I am genetically blessed. At least according to a cashier today."

"Really?" Steve questioned. "How did that come about?"

"She saw my ID and had trouble wrapping her brain around the fact that I was born in 1946."

"Ah. Well, you are quite beautiful."

"I bet, Mandy would tell you that you're biased for saying that," Sarah said.

"Probably," Steve agreed with a slight chuckle. "Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Steve asked, sensing there was more. Even though she hadn't really let onto to anything, if there was. It was just a feeling.

"Well, I see that parenting instinct or the six sense has come in."

"So there is something?"

At this, Sarah licked her lips and closed her eyes for a minute. "Earlier today, when I was at the store…an FBI agent approached me."

"The FBI?"

"Yeah. They're looking for Amanda."

Steve then let out a breath. "Maria said they were pulling S.H.I.E.L.D agents into questioning. I just hoped it wouldn't be for a while."

"Knowing my daughter she won't go in easy," Sarah said. "I'm not even sure I want her to turn herself in. As weird as that may sound."

"I understand," Steve said. "HYDRA is still out there. And they could have more ties to the USA government than we know."

"Exactly."

"I promise I'll do my best to keep her under the radar, Sarah. You have my word."

"I know you will, Dad. And thank you."

"Of course. It's what fathers are for."

The Captain's heart then skipped a beat at the sound of his daughter's laugh. A sound that made him wish he was home with her and Peggy even more.

"I miss you, Dad."

"I miss you too," Steve said. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Dad."

The father and daughter then sat in silence for a minute as they thought about how nice it was just to talk to each other. Even if they were miles apart. They had this, which for Sarah was more than she had for the majority of her life. And they were both so grateful for it. As it was something, until they could see each other again.

"Well, I should probably go to bed," Sarah said with a sigh.

"Me too," Steve said. "Busy day tomorrow. Amanda wanted to spend some time in Brooklyn."

"Ah. Have her take you by the house. You should see it."

"I'll let her know. Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight. I'll talk to you soon."

Steve then whispered bye before hanging up the phone. After setting his phone down on the bed, the Captain then stood up and made his way to the living room. Where he found his granddaughter fast asleep, with her laptop still in her lap.

He then leaned down and removed the laptop from Amanda's hands. And then paused for a second, just to look at her. He knew he would have to tell her that the FBI was after her, but that could wait until morning. His granddaughter had clearly worn herself out and needed rest.

She really had been amazing and Steve was so proud of her for everything she had done for him of late. He honestly didn't know what he would do without her.

It was then, that Steve felt a wave of guilt for her current position. As for all intents and purposes she was now a fugitive from the US government. A position that he was somewhat responsible for, though it had been Amanda's choice. Which reminded him that he had more important things to think about than his guilt. She was more important.

He had every intention of keeping his promise to his daughter and keep his granddaughter safe and out of the spotlight as much as he could.

Without another thought, Steve reached over for the blanket that had been draped over the couch and gently covered her with it. After she was all tucked in, he knelt down in order to pull back some hair that was hanging in Amanda's face and tucked it behind her ear. As he did so, he leaned forward and gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Mandy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Uh-oh, looks like Mandy will have to deal with the FBI soon. On a happy note, the third Steggy grandbaby has finally made a present day appearance! Oh I'm so looking forward to Luke and Jenna finally meeting their grandfather. It's about time I'd say.
> 
> I hope the cashier made you guys laugh, Sarah is definitely genetically blessed. I loved writing that little moment. 
> 
> Lots more to come soon! Psst. It's very likely a character or two from Agent Carter will make an appearance soon. Any guesses who they might be?
> 
> Until next time!


	28. Chapter 28

All the Time in the World

Chapter 28

_1981_

_One fall morning, Sarah and Anthony, along with their little daughter Jenna climbed out of a cab in Park Slope, Brooklyn. Upon stepping out on the curb, Sarah looked up at the beautiful brownstones that filled the block._

" _Wow. This neighborhood is really nice, isn't it?" Anthony said. As he spun back around to his wife._

" _Yes, very nice," Sarah agreed. Before turning to the little girl who was standing right next to her, holding onto her dress. "What do you think, Jenny?"_

" _I like it, Mommy!"_

_The two parents then chuckled at their daughter's cuteness. "That's what we like to hear. We must have things be Jenna approved."_

" _Oh yes," Sarah said._

" _Come here you." The little four-year-old then went running over to Anthony who proceeded to lift her up into her arms._

_Much to the delight of Sarah who smiled brightly. Enjoying the sight of Jenna being held and adored by her father._

" _Daddy?"_

" _Hmm? What is it sweetie?"_

" _Are we really going to live here?"_

_Anthony them glanced over at his wife and gave her a little smile. The couple had decided it was high time they moved out of their two bedroom apartment in Manhattan in favor of a larger place. With more room for little Jenna, and future children to play. So a brownstone seemed like the perfect option, as it suited their needs perfectly and allowed them to stay in the city. Something that was very important to the both of them. They lived in New York City all of their lives, well, most of their lives in Sarah's case. So they couldn't honestly imagine living anywhere else. Even though many of their friends had long since moved outside the city to the suburbs._

_The city was their home. And it was going to remain as such._

" _Maybe. We're going to look around first and decide if we like it, okay?"_

" _Okay."_

" _Shall we, Sarah?" Anthony asked._

_The young woman then nodded with a smile. "Let's go."_

_The family then continued on down the street to the house that was currently for sale. Where they met with their realtor who let them inside._

_A little while later, Sarah wandered around the main floor by herself, while Anthony showed Jenna the back patio. As she walked around the family room, she ran her hand across the mantel of the fireplace. All the while biting her lip, taking in the atmosphere of the house._

_Then just as she let out a contented sigh, she heard movement at the doorway. And when she turned around, she saw her husband standing there with an expectant look on his face._

" _So what do you think?"_

" _I love it."_

" _Me too."_

_The two then closed the gap between them and Anthony put his hands on her waist as they looked into each other's eyes._

" _It really is perfect, isn't it?"_

" _It is."_

" _What does Jenna think?"_

" _Oh she loves it! She likes the idea of being able to play on the patio, ride her bicycle. All that."_

_A smile then appeared on Sarah's face upon hearing this. As she really did like the idea of Jenna being able to have a place to play outside whenever she wanted. Since that really wasn't something she could do at the apartment._

" _Where is she? Jenna?" Sarah asked. When she realized that their daughter wasn't with her husband._

" _Ah. She's in the kitchen. The owner left some pots and pans behind so."_

_The-thirty-five-year-old then gave a nod, before speaking again. "So we shall be getting a concert soon, huh?"_

" _Knowing our daughter yes."_

" _So…And with the backyard that is. For Jenna. We can get her a little slide to play with."_

" _Yeah. And we can have cookouts."_

" _Yum."_

" _And…Well, when Jenna's little sibling gets here. The two of them can play together. And of course go to the park when they're older," Anthony said._

_At the mention of the baby, Sarah looked down on her stomach, which was just starting to show. That was another reason for the move, the new baby._

" _So, what do you think, Anthony? Is this going to be our house?"_

" _I do like the sound of that. Our house."_

" _So do I," Sarah said. "It's pretty amazing, isn't it?"_

_The couple then leaned in for a kiss and when they pulled away, they smiled at each other. Showing the other how excited they really were about all this._

" _It is! This is going to happen? We're really doing this."_

" _We are."_

" _What do you think? Are you ready for this new adventure, Sarah?"_

" _You know me, I'm always ready for a new adventure."_

" _And you'll be back in Brooklyn."_

_At this, Sarah's thoughts drifted to her memories of growing up in Brooklyn. And she thought about how nice it would be to live there again. The place she spent most of her life. As much as she loved Manhattan, Brooklyn held a more special place in her heart. For whenever, she was here, Sarah felt more connected to her father than anywhere else._

_What better place to have her children grow up, than the place she felt most at home._

_With that, Sarah met her husband's eyes again and a huge smile appeared on her face. As she brought her hands up to cover her mouth for a second. Upon feeling her entire being fill with excitement._

" _Oh my god. We're buying a house!"_

" _Yes we are. You give the final word and we are."_

" _Let's do it."_

_Sarah then jumped into her husband's arms and he spun her around as they laughed. And then when he set her back on the ground, he pulled her in for another sweet kiss._

_While the couple was kissing, they failed to notice when the front door opened. And soon thereafter, Peggy wandered into the living room. Where she had heard the sounds of laughter coming from._

_For a moment, Peggy watched her daughter and son-in-law with an amused smile on her face. Before she decided to make her presence known and cleared her throat._

" _Hello darling."_

" _Mother!" Sarah exclaimed as her and Anthony's cheeks began to turn red. "Mom. What are you doing here?"_

_Peggy then let out a chuckle. "Well, I wanted to surprise you. Which I take it I've done?"_

" _Yes. But how did you know we were here?"_

" _Darling, you know I have my ways," the older woman said with a wink._

_Upon hearing this, Sarah gave her mother a look. "You wouldn't spy on us."_

" _Oh, of course not, Sarah. I asked Anthony were you'd be and here I am."_

" _Surprise," Anthony said. Just as his wife turned to look at him and gave him a smile. Then, the three adults all looked towards the doorway when they heard the sound of little feet coming down the hallway. "Incoming."_

_A second later, Jenna appeared in the doorway and smiled brightly upon seeing Peggy._

" _Grandma."_

" _Hello darling. I was wondering where you were," Peggy said. As she bent down and gave her granddaughter a hug._

" _Did you bring the Queen Mum with you?"_

_The other three then giggled at small child's question, knowing she was referring to her great-grandmother, Elizabeth who she had met at Christmas last year in England._

" _I'm afraid not. She's back in England. But I'm sure she misses you terribly." The director of S.H.I.E.L.D then positioned the little girl in front of her, so she was facing her parents. "Go on then, you two. Tell my granddaughter the good news."_

" _I already know about the baby, Grandma," Jenna said._

" _I know, darling," Peggy said, smoothing her hair. "There's more good news."_

" _This is going to be our house, Jenna. Mommy and Daddy are buying it!"_

" _Yay!" Jenna squealed. As she ran over to hug her parents and jumped up into Sarah's arms. "I love this house, Mommy."_

" _I'm so glad, sweetheart," Sarah said. Before giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek._

" _Well, I suppose we should call in the realtor and let her know," Anthony said._

" _I think so."_

" _There's no need for that Anthony. She already knows."_

_The group then turned to the doorway again, this time to see Howard Stark standing there._

" _Uncle Howard. What are you doing here?" Sarah asked._

" _Your mom invited me to join you for lunch," Howard said. "So you two are finally going to have a house of your own, huh?"_

" _Yes. Yes we are."_

" _Can you believe it, Peg? Your daughter is going to have her own house."_

" _I know," Peggy replied, gazing at her grown-daughter with a proud smile._

" _She's all grown up now. When did this happen?"_

" _Howard," Sarah said with a chuckle. After all, she had been an adult for quite some time now._

" _Ah. Don't mine me. Congrats sweetie. This will call for champagne later. And sparkling cider for you, Sarah." He then turned to his colleague and nodded. "You called it, Peg."_

" _Wait? Is that what you meant when you came in?" Sarah asked her uncle._

" _Yeah, Sarah. When we got here, your mother turned to me and said: "That's the one. The one that Sarah and Anthony are going to buy."_

" _But how did you know?" the younger of the two women asked, turning towards her mother._

" _Because darling. I know you."_

_Sarah then gave her mother a smile, showing how touched she was by these words._

" _I say we make this official," Howard said. "But first, I want to give you two a gift."_

" _And what's that Uncle Howard?"_

" _Sarah, I want to help you and your husband here buy this house."_

_For a minute, the young woman stared at him, trying to figure out if he was serious or not._

" _Uncle Howard, it's in our price range. We can take care of it."_

" _I know you can," he assured her. "You are you mother's daughter."_

" _Let me do this, Sarah. Save some of that for your kids' college funds and for travel later in life. You deserve to have that."_

_At this, Sarah then turned towards her husband who gave a nod, telling her that it was her choice rather or not to accept this gesture._

" _Darling, don't keep your uncle waiting. He's not getting any younger," Peggy said._

_Howard then glanced over at his long-time friend and gave her a funny look which made Sarah chuckle. Then once her decision was made, she passed Jenna over to Anthony and went over to give her uncle a hug._

" _Thank you, Uncle Howard."_

* * *

The next morning, Steve awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating. As he shook off sleep, he clumsily reached over to grab his phone and answer it.

"Hello."

"Hello darling," Upon hearing, his best girl's voice, Steve's eyes widened as he sat upright in bed.

"Peggy!"

"Of course. Who did you think it was?"

"I don't know, I didn't really check to see who it was when I answered."

"Oh Steve, did I wake you?" Peggy asked. As she came to recognize the slight grogginess in his voice. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Peggy. It's nice to wake up to your voice."

"Oh how you flatter me so."

At this, Steve's lips curled upwards. "Well, you are my best girl."

"One of four now though I'd imagine," Peggy said, referring to their daughter and two granddaughters.

"Yes, of course," Steve said. "But you're my…"

He then paused for a moment as he thought about how to word how he felt for Peggy. The words had been there, at least he thought they were. But then his mind had been flooded with all the various memories he had of Peggy throughout the time he had known her. After that, any words he had managed to form were gone.

There was just so much there. Too much to really say.

"Steve…"

"I'm still here."

Upon hearing his answer, Peggy licked her lips as she sat at her kitchen table with a tea cup within reach. She didn't need to see his face, to know what he was thinking. His silence told her everything.

A sigh then escaped her lips before she spoke again. "I know, darling. I know."

"How do you know?"

"Oh Steve. We did say "I love you" before you left. I think I can figure out what you're getting at."

At this, the Captain let out a chuckle. "That's a fair point. We did say that, didn't we?"

Peggy then grinned at his questioning something, he knew perfectly well had happened.

"We did. And about damn time as well."

"Yeah," Steve said with a laugh. "I probably should have told you that when we…Um."

"Conceived our daughter."

"Well, yeah," The Captain said, unable to keep himself from blushing.

"Oh but Steve that would have been considered inappropriate. Given military regulations and all that," Peggy teased.

Which in turn made him laugh even more. "Oh. Peggy you're amazing."

"Oh you stop it."

"Stop what? You are amazing, Peg," Steve said. "I feel so lucky to have you in my life."

Back in Virginia, the former agent smiled as a little color filled her cheeks in response to his sweetness. As she knew he meant it. Every word of it.

"No Steve. We're lucky to have each other," Peggy replied. And then paused for a second before continuing. "Now how goes the search?"

"Good so far. We don't have much to go on but we have to start somewhere."

"Yes, you do. I was actually planning on going through my old SSR files. Maybe I can find something in there that would be of some use to you."

"That would be great. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Peggy said. "Anything, for my darling man."

"Oh Peggy."

"See. I can flatter you too."

The two then both chuckled at the same time, enjoying as they always did. The very noticeable ease that existed between them. It was almost like they had lived all the years Steve was frozen in the ice together, even though they hadn't.

"You do, Peggy," Steve said. "Always have."

"I think we've come to a solid conclusion on why we now share a daughter, Steve," Peggy said. "We flattered each other, quite a bit back then, didn't we?"

"We did." Then after a beat, he spoke again. "Speaking of our daughter. Did she tell you about…?"

"Oh you mean, the little visit she received from the FBI. She did mention that, yes."

"I agree with her that Amanda shouldn't go in. At least not yet."

"As do I," Peggy said. "We have no way of knowing if anyone there is HYDRA. With the arrest of that senator. It's likely there are more out there."

"Zola did indicate it went deep."

"Exactly, Better safe than sorry," the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D said. "And if anyone in the FBI can't understand that, then I'll simply have a word with them."

"I have no doubt you would."

"Have you told her yet?"

"Not yet. I plan to today. Then we'll make sure she says off the radar as much as possible. And maybe Tony's lawyers can help. Like they are with Agent Hill."

"Hmm. Maybe." The ninety-one-year-old then paused for a minute. "I told Sarah."

"About…"

"That Pierce knew, yes."

"Oh," Steve said. "Is she okay?"

"She's okay. You did speak to her last night, didn't you?" Peggy pointed out.

"I did," Steve said, feeling considerably more relaxed, remembering that Sarah seemed just fine during their talk. If anything, she was just worried for her daughter. "I miss you, Peggy. Sarah too."

"I know. We miss you too. And Amanda."

"We will.'

"And Steve?"

"I'm always with you. Remember that?"

"I know. I take you everywhere I go."

Another smile appeared on the former agent's face as she knew exactly what he meant by that. Steve really did carry her with him wherever he went.

"Ahhh You still have it," Peggy said. "I've been wondering."

Steve then reached over to the nightstand and took the compass into his hand. "Of course I do."

"After all these years."

"Yes. It survived the…crash. Along with me. I'd like to think it the end…It brought me home to you. And it will again."

"Sap," Peggy teased.

"Maybe."

"You so are. But these days I think we both are," Peggy said. "Perhaps, it has to do with the fact that we have grandchildren."

The Captain then let out a chuckle. "It probably does."

"Well, I'll let you go now, my darling."

"I'll talk to you soon, Peggy," Steve said. "You and Sarah take care, okay?"

"Only if you and Amanda do as well."

"It's a deal."

* * *

After Steve hung up the phone, he wandered into the kitchen where he found Tony and Maria discussing Stark Industries business.

"Morning Cap."

"Morning."

Tony then nodded in his direction, when he noticed that The Captain looked to be a little distracted.

"Something on your mind."

"Hmm. What's that?" Steve asked. As he turned away from the counter with a banana in hand.

"What's up? You look like you have something on your mind," Tony said. "Either that or you're in need of a lot of coffee."

"Oh. I just got off the phone with Peggy…"

"Ah. Aunt Peggy. Say no more," Tony said, giving the older man a wink.

"Tony."

"What? I think it's great." Then after a second, he began to feel grossed out upon picturing his aunt and Cap together. "On second thought. Scratch that. I don't wanna know."

"Steve…?" Maria questioned, deciding it was time she stepped into the conversation.

"The FBI is looking for Amanda," Steve blurted out.

"They are?"

The older man then nodded towards Maria, confirming this to be true.

"Well, that didn't long," Maria said. "Did Director Carter tell you this?"

"Yes. Well actually it was my daughter. Last night," Steve explained. As he moved to join them at the table. "Apparently an agent approached her yesterday."

"Oh. Did they give her any idea what they want with Amanda?"

"I bet it's the same reason they want you, Hill," Tony said. "You guys were S.H.I.E.L.D agents. And S.H.I.E.L.D isn't exactly viewed in a good light these days."

"Well aware of that boss. Thanks."

"Why? Do you think they'd want Amanda for a specific reason? Besides the obvious," Steve asked.

Maria then let out a breath before continuing. "Well, she does have sniper training. So it's possible, they'd want to make a deal."

"Sniper training?" Tony asked. Looking to Steve and Hill who nodded in reply. "Wow. Remind me not to piss her off."

"More than likely though, they just want to interrogate her. And determine rather or not she's a threat. That alone, wouldn't be pleasant for Amanda to deal with to say the least."

"No. It wouldn't," Steve agreed.

"Steve. This isn't your fault," Maria said. Knowing that he must in part blame himself for this, considering Amanda's role at the Triskelion. "The US government has been in crisis and in most cases out for blood ever since S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed."

"When are they not though?" Tony questioned.

"They're scared," Steve said. As he finally made his way over to the table and sat down. "For that I can't blame them. HYDRA is…and has been a great threat for a very long time."

The other two then gave a nod, knowing that out of everyone in that room. Steve certainly had the most experience with them.

"I know. You were dead for almost seventy years because of them." Steve then looked down after hearing Tony's comment as the memory of the crash. And the image of Peggy's face in the compass on the dash flashed in his head. "Hey, I'm sorry man."

"It's okay," Steve said, feeling the knot in his stomach go away as quickly as it came. "Which brings me to the other concern. Knowing HYDRA and given the arrest of the senator…."

"…Oh yes, Stern. Never liked that guy. Now I know why," Tony interjection. Which made the other two chuckle slightly.

"What I think Captain Rogers is getting at. Is there could still be HYDRA agents in the higher levels of the government."

"Exactly," Steve said. "Which makes the idea of Amanda simply turning her herself in even more risky…. And Pierce told Amanda that he knew that Sarah was my daughter."

"Ah the pros and cons of being related to Captain America," Tony commented. As the other two gave him a look.

"So HYDRA could very well be aware that Amanda is your granddaughter. Or at the very least they know she helped us bring down S.H.I.E.L.D," Maria stated, still wrapping her brain around all of this. "If they do know she's related to you Steve. That would be a very good reason for HYDRA to want to track her down."

"That's not going to happen," Steve said, in a protective father-like voice.

There was no way he was going to let HYDRA get a hold of his granddaughter. He already had lost Bucky to him, at least for now. The thought of them, trying to use Amanda to get back at him was just too much for him to bare. Though he knew all too well, they would want to, if given the opportunity.

"Of course not, Steve," Maria said. "We'll keep Amanda safe from HYDRA. And off the radar from the FBI for as long as possible."

"Thanks guys."

"No problem," Tony said. "And since they don't know she's here or I'm sure they would have come knocking by now. That's good for us. And I can have J.A.R.V.I.S hack into the FBI database and make sure they haven't gotten a lead on where she is."

"That would be great, Tony."

"No problem."

Then the sound of someone walking towards the kitchen area caught their attention. And a few seconds later, Amanda walked into the room with her headphones in.

As she sang along to the song currently playing on her I-pod, "Whatcha gonna do it's up to you."

Upon seeing everyone else, Amanda took one earbud out and nodded in their direction. "Morning."

"Good morning, Mandy," Steve greeted.

The young woman then went about pouring herself a cup of coffee. And when she turned around, she noticed that all eyes were still on her. "Were you guys talking about me?"

"Well…" Steve started as he began to tense up.

"I know, I know. I'm a wonderful singer," Amanda said. "At least J.A.R.V.I.S thinks so. Don't you J.A.R?"

"Indeed Miss Harper," the disembodied voice said.

Which made the twenty-five-year-old chuckle as she too came over to sit at the table, across from her grandfather. "God, I love that guy. Tony, do you think you can make me my own J.A.R.V.I.S."

"No way."

"Spoil sport."

"And don't I know it," Tony said. As he got up and headed towards the door, only turning back to give them the peace sign. "Later, everyone. Peace."

After he left, Amanda turned back to the other two and shifted her eyes between them. "So really, what were you guys talking about?"

At this, Maria got up from the table and excused herself from the room. To allow Steve some space to break the news to his granddaughter.

"I think I'll go see what Tony is up to. See you guys later."

After watching her former S.O leave the room, Amanda turned to face her grandfather. "Well that was in no way telling. What's up, Gramps?"

"Well, I…" Steve said. And then paused as he looked at her with an adoring smile. "It's just that some complications have come to our attention."

"Complications?"

"Yeah… So..."

Then before he could speak, Amanda placed her hand on top of his to stop him. "You know what, how about you tell me later. We should go out and see the house. Unless it's something that would complicate us seeing the house."

"I think we'd be okay. Just keep an eye out."

"I always do."

* * *

A little while later, Steve and Amanda left The Avengers tower and made their way to Brooklyn on the motorcycle. Before long, they turned onto the very street where Anthony and Sarah lived, and where Amanda and her siblings grew up.

"Here's good," Amanda said. When she spotted an empty space for them to park.

"Okay."

Steve then maneuvered the bike in the parking spot. And once the engine was turned off, Amanda hopped off the motorcycle, took off her helmet and gave it to him.

"I still can't believe you made me wear a helmet again," the young woman said, referring to the trip to New York.

"Better safe than sorry, Mandy."

"You're such a worry wort."

Steve then smiled in response to her comment, as it reminded him very much of Peggy.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, that's all fine and good. But Steve, you do know I have the super serum right?" Amanda questioned.

"I do. Still don't want to risk your safety though. We may heal fast but we're not invincible," Steve said.

"Then how come you don't wear one?"

"Um, that's…" Steve paused, making his granddaughter laugh. "Different."

"Because I'm your granddaughter."

"Exactly." The Captain then climbed off the bicycle and finally glanced up at the row of brownstones as soon as his feet hit the pavement. "So this is it, huh?"

"This is it."

The Captain then followed his granddaughter as she made her way closer to the house, stopping once they were right in front of it. It was an older house, as were all the houses on the block. Built in the early 1900's. It was also the only one on the block with a red door. He didn't know why, but he felt it was very fitting for Sarah to have a house with a red door.

"Wow."

"Yeah, it is pretty nice, isn't it?"

"Very nice."

"Well, come on, Steve. Let's go inside," Amanda said. As she began to climb up the stairs to the door.

Then while she was getting the keys out from her purse, someone came out of the house next door. And Steve then watched as a teenager smiled brightly upon seeing his granddaughter.

"Hey Mandy!"

Upon hearing her neighbor's voice, the young woman looked up at the other house to the left with a smile on her face. "Hey Julia. How you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

"Well, I'll see you later. Come visit okay. We miss you."

"You got it," Amanda said.

Julia then waved as she continued on her way. All the while, staring at Steve, trying to figure out where she had seen him before.

"So, that's your neighbor?"

"Yeah, I used to babysit her actually. I can't believe she's in high school now."

"Wow. That is pretty crazy."

"It is. Psst. I think she was trying to figure out where she's seen you before," Amanda said with a sneaky smile. As she unlocked the door and walking inside. "Here it is. Home sweet home. Go on, have a look around. I'll be right back."

Steve then gave his granddaughter a nod. Before she went up the stairs, leaving him all alone.

The Captain then proceeded to walk around the room in kind of a daze. This house has been his daughter's home for the last thirty years.

It was amazing to finally get to see it. His daughter's home. The house his grandchildren had grown up in. As he wandered around, he could almost feel Sarah's presence here.

So much so, that it became a bit overwhelming for him.

Overall Steve, was just so happy to see this. Parts of the life his daughter had created for herself.

He then paused when he caught sight of the photographs on the mantel. He felt completely entranced by them as he glanced over the images, one by one. Before landing on the one in the middle. Which was a picture of his grandchildren sitting on the front porch, smiling up at the camera. Steve knew without a doubt that it had been his daughter who had taken this photo. His eyes then drifted over to the picture right beside it. A picture of Sarah in her wedding dress. Tears then welled up in his eyes at this sight. For she was just so beautiful.

The tears then stayed in his eyes as he looked at the other three photographs. Which included one of whom he guessed were Anthony's parents, and then Peggy. And finally, one of him. Which was a copy of the one that Peggy had kept from his SSR file.

"Hey Steve! Look what I found," Amanda said. As she wandered into the room holding a little Captain America figurine in her hand, stopping suddenly when she laid eyes on him. "Shit. Grandpa, are you crying?"

At this, Steve wiped the tears from his eyes. "Well, I…"

"Is this about Mom?"

"Yeah."

The twenty-five-year-old's eyes then softened as she came over to him. "Aw Grandpa. It's okay. I know this must be…well a lot for you."

"Just a bit," Steve said. "But it's worth it. Seeing all this. Your mom has lived quite the life."

"Yeah. She's an impressive lady," the twenty-five-year-old said. "Did you know she lived in England for two years after college?"

"Peggy mentioned…"

The Captain's eyes then moved from his granddaughter. And Amanda followed his gaze over to one of the various pictures on the mantel. Before landing on the one of her mother on her wedding day.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?"

"She looks like her mother," Steve remarked.

"She does," Amanda said. "But please don't start bickering with Grandma about this again. You two are ridiculous."

Steve then let out a chuckle at her words. "I promise I'll keep this between us."

"Thank you."

"Now what do you have there?"

"You?"

A smile then appeared on Steve's face as he looked at the little action figure version of him. Which he could tell was old because the paint had faded. And was beginning to chip off the boots.

"Well, look at that."

"Like Grandma, Mom wanted you to be around for us in some way. This was how. Besides living in Brooklyn obviously."

"Is that why Sarah stayed here?"

"Mmhmm. I think she's happier here. It's home. Always has been," Amanda said. "Although, now I think she's happiest when she's with you and Grandma."

Upon hearing this, Steve's heart warmed as he thought back to the group hug he shared with his girls. "And with all of you I bet."

"Ah, well that goes without saying," Amanda said, thinking about her father and siblings. "Would you like a hug?"

Steve the nodded and opened his arms for his granddaughter to hug him. "Thank you, Mandy."

"No problem, Grandpa."

"I like it when you call me that."

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah," Steve said. "How come you don't call me that all the time?"

"Well, besides the weirdness. I think it's more special if I don't say it all the time," Amanda said. "I like saving it for special occasions, you know? Is that cool?"

"Yeah, that's cool."

* * *

By nightfall, Steve and Amanda sat on a bench on the Brooklyn Promenade that overlooked the Manhattan skyline. Which twinkled in the distance.

As she watched the lights from the other side of the river, Amanda let out a nice long breath.

"I always forget how much I love this city until I come back."

"Me too."

The twenty-five-year-old's eyes then looked back at the city for a minute. Before she returned her gaze back to her grandfather and licked her lips.

"Change much?" Amanda asked, jokily.

"Just a bit," Steve said. "Still the same feeling though. Of home."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"Yeah. I wish this Promenade existed when I was a kid. This view…"

"…It is really something, isn't it?"

"It is."

"My mother. Your great-grandmother would have loved this."

"Was she a sucker for a great view too?"

"Oh yes. She used to take me to parks every chance she got when I was a boy."

"Sounds nice."

"It was," Steve said. "She would have adored you. All of you."

"I wish I could have met her."

The Captain then nodded in agreement as he thought about what an amazing woman his mother was. He was still so grateful that Peggy named their daughter after her. As he would have definitely suggested that name for Sarah, had he been there.

"Thanks again for the ice cream," Amanda said. As she polished the rest of it off and threw the used the napkin in the trash bin right beside them.

"No problem."

Then after a beat, the young woman spoke again. "Grandpa."

"Hmm?"

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Ah. I figured it was only a matter of time before you asked me about that."

"Yeah, not like I was going to forget. Having a good memory is kinda part of my job," Amanda said.

A comment, which made the Captain let out a chuckle, before he took in a breath. "Okay, Mandy. You see…"

"Yes?" Amanda said. As she narrowed her eyebrows, catching onto the feeling that whatever it was. It wasn't exactly good news.

"… The FBI paid your mom a visit yesterday."

"Oh."

"And they were looking for you. Of course, she didn't say where you are. But, they are looking for you, Mandy."

"Because of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yeah."

"They do know that S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA are two different things, right?"

Steve then let out a sigh. "For the most part I think they do. But… There's something else."

At this, Amanda then glanced back at him and a moment later her eyes showed realization in them. "HYDRA could be hiding in the FBI as well."

"You are good," Steve said, impressed with how quickly she put that together. "Definitely Peggy's genes at work there."

"Oh Grandpa," Amanda said with a chuckle. "So I get the feeling you don't want me to turn myself in."

"No. We don't think it would be wise right now."

"Seems fair."

"You are okay with not turning yourself in? It is your choice, Mandy."

The young woman then weighed her options. Which didn't take her long as she agreed with the conclusion that everyone else seemed to have come to. That it wouldn't be wise to turn herself in at the present time. She knew she had nothing to hide, but still. Being interrogated by the government was not something she particularly wanted to deal with right now as it could interfere with her current mission with her grandfather.

Then there was the risk of HYDRA. Which was a risk, she knew she couldn't take.

"I know," Amanda said. "And yeah, I'm okay with it. Really, I'd rather not turn myself in. But if the time ever comes, I guess we'll deal with it then."

"We will," Steve said. "And I'll keep you safe, I promise."

"Right back at you."

Steve then laughed as she gave him a little wink. Before she moved to rest her head on his shoulder. The two then slowly relaxed, and went back to enjoying their surroundings and Brooklyn. Their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Oh my god, Steve and Peggy are so cute! Not too worry guys, I've said it before and I will say it again. They will be endgame. On another note, I really loved writing that flashback. I hope you all enjoyed that as well. 
> 
> Let me know if you caught the easter egg from Agent Carter. There was one in there. 
> 
> My apologies for the delay with updates again. But, I'm pleased to say that there will be a chapter next week! Definitely be on the lookout for that.


	29. Chapter 29

All the Time in the World

Chapter 29

The next morning, Sam Wilson stood in the kitchen, sleepily pouring himself some coffee. During which time, Amanda wandered into the room as well.

"Morning Steve," she greeted. As she made her way over to her grandfather. "Morning Sam."

"Hey," Sam replied. Just before he let out a big yawn.

"Did you sleep well, Mandy?" Steve asked his granddaughter as he reached up to rub her shoulder. Thinking about the talk they had last night.

"I did," Amanda assured him with a nod and a small smile.

"Good. That's good."

At this point, Sam turned from the counter, and his sleepiness seemed to wear off as he picked up the vibe that something was going on. It was the tone of their voices gave that away. As well as the air of the room, that seemed to change as The Super Solider and his granddaughter spoke.

"Okay guys. What's up?"

The two then glanced over at him, before looking back over at each other. The young woman then gave her grandfather a nod, letting him know that it was okay to tell Sam about the unfortunate complication.

After all, even though the FBI was currently only after Amanda it could affect him too. It could affect all of them.

"Well, Sam. You see...I…" Steve started.

"The FBI is after me," Amanda said, finishing her grandfather's sentence. As she plunked herself down in a chair opposite Steve.

Upon hearing this, Sam's jaw dropped as the shock of this announcement sunk in. This definitely wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Though he didn't know what he was really expecting to hear exactly. He had hoped that maybe after Natasha's speech in Congress that they would be in the clear, but apparently not.

"Wow. Really, man?" Sam asked, turning to his friend who simply nodded in reply. But from the look on his face, he could tell that Steve was pretty shaken up by all this.

This was his granddaughter after all. And if there's anything that the last few days have taught him. It was that Steve was a very protective grandfather. So Sam could only imagine how hard this knowledge was for him for deal with.

"Unfortunately, yes," the young woman said. All while looking down at the table, looking pretty shaken up as well.

To which Sam couldn't blame her. Hell, he would be to if he was in her position. Though the longer he watched her, he got the feeling she was more annoyed by this, rather than shaken per say.

He hadn't known Amanda all that long, but he got the impression that sitting around and hiding was not really her style. Much like her grandfather, he realized when he really thought about it.

They were fighters, the both of them.

"Wow. Seems I missed a lot."

Steve then nodded, before continuing, knowing his friend no doubt wanted more information. "They approached Sarah two days ago, looking for Amanda. From the information given to us by Hill, we know that they want to bring all S.H.I.E.L.D agents in for questioning."

Sam then felt his stomach drop, having gotten an uneasy feeling about that.

"Why do I get the feeling that's a not good thing?"

"HYDRA," Amanda said, simply.

"HYDRA," Sam said, understanding what this meant. "I guess it was too much to think we'd be lucky enough to bring those bastards down with the Triskelion, huh?"

The Captain and his granddaughter then both cracked a smile at his words.

"Yeah," Steve said, feeling the knot that had been lodged in his gut ever since he found out HYDRA was still a threat resurface.

Amanda, having sensed this then reached over and placed a hand on her grandfather's and gave him a reassuring squeeze as they sat at the kitchen table. Before she let out a long sigh.

"Basically we have no idea rather or not HYDRA is in the FBI or not. Until we can know, I'd rather not let them interrogate me."

"Makes sense," Sam said. "Wow, this is really messed up. Sorry Mandy."

"It's okay. I'll live," Amanda said. "And well, I can always throw punches if HYDRA tries to come at me."

Steve then chuckled slightly as Sam looked over at her with a funny expression and his coffee cup in hand.

"Dang girl. Is punching your way out stuff your solution to everything?"

"Well, Sam. When my charm doesn't work, then yes."

"Oh Mandy," Steve said with a laugh.

"What? It's a good hobby."

Sam raised his eyebrow at this, but then nodded in agreement. "That's fair enough. Remind me not to cross your grandbaby there, Steve."

"I think you'll be fine. Wont he, Mandy?"

"Oh yeah. We're all friends here."

"Good. And Mandy, I'll help you out in any way I can."

Steve then gave his friend a smile, truly appreciative for his help in both helping find Bucky and now helping have his granddaughter's back.

"Thanks, Sam," Amanda said. "I actually have an idea about that."

"Oh god. What?"

"Will you make me a waffle?" the young agent asked. "Please. I know you make an excellent breakfast."

"Girl, I haven't made you breakfast before."

"Well, Sam. My grandpa here let it slip that you make a good breakfast so."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes."

The Falcon then let out a little sigh. "Fine. I'm make you something, Mandy. Just this once."

"Thank you," Amanda said with a big smile, before she practically pranced out of the room.

"Well, she seems to be in good spirits, given everything."

"Thankfully yes. I'd say she is," Steve agreed.

Sam then let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Where did you find her?"

At this, Steve knitted his eyebrows, feeling confused for a second. "Amanda?"

"No, Peggy."

"Peggy," Steve said. "Oh well, I met her my first day of training actually. She punched this guy Hodge in the face for saying something well, inappropriate to say the least."

"Dang. Now I see were Amanda gets it from."

The Captain then let out a chuckle. "She is a lot like Peggy."

"You love it, don't you?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, she's an amazing person in her own right. It's a privilege to be her grandfather. But seeing Peggy in her. And in Sarah, is truly the greatest gift."

Sam then smiled at his friend's adoration and loyalty for his family. It was truly so amazing and just so nice to see. Though his own family was pretty awesome and special to him. Even he had to agree that the Carter-Rogers-Harper family was truly something special.

"I bet, man. You did get very lucky."

Then, just before either one of them could say anything more, they heard Amanda shout before she came running back into the room.

"Amanda, what is it?" Steve said, jumping out of his seat.

"It's cool. Grandpa. You can sit down. Everything's good," the twenty-five-year-old explained. "I just had a thought."

The Captain then sighed a sigh of relief, as she lowered himself back in his seat. "What's the thought, Amanda?"

"I can't believe I didn't think about this before. But maybe we're going about finding Bucky the wrong way."

"How so?"

"Well, HYDRA is responsible for what happened to Bucky. What if we use them to try and find him?"

"You want to use HYDRA to find Bucky?" Sam questioned. "Is that really a good idea given...?"

"Well, I was thinking we could re-task J.A.R.V.I.S to look through the files from S.H.I.E.L.D and see if HYDRA left any information about them and their affiliations. Which they must have done. Then we can use that to find a lead on Bucky, instead of searching for him directly. As well as maybe ascertain where HYDRA agents are so we'll know if the FBI has been compromised. Getting two birds with one stone kinda a thing," Amanda said. "I know it's risky. But this is a risk I'm willing to take, if you guys are."

The two men then exchanged a glance, as they mulled over Amanda's plan. Though Steve was of course, worried and rightfully so about how dangerous this could be. He also knew that his granddaughter had a good point about taking the fight back to HYDRA. Which could indeed prove to be helpful to them in the long run. Maybe give them the upper hand, something they definitely could use right about now.

"I wish I thought of that," Sam remarked. Which earned a chuckle from the other two.

"Well, that's a pretty solid plan you have, Mandy," Steve said.

"So you're game?"

"Yeah, I'm game."

* * *

A few days later, the new plan had been put in place. Tony had helped program J.A.R.V.I.S comb through all the HYDRA files he could find. Now all the group was waiting for was a breakthrough.

On this particular morning, Amanda sat at the desk, watching J.A.R.V.I.S's progress while she switched between working on deciphering one of HYDRA's many codes in order to read through the files that Natasha had sent her.

As she worked, Amanda failed to notice when Steve walked into the room and came up right beside her.

"Hey. How's it going?"

Upon feeling his hand on her shoulder, the young woman turned around slightly to face her grandfather.

"It's going."

"Good." Steve then looked around at the array of snacks and the empty coffee mug along with the pot that rested on the desk beside her. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Some."

"Some?"

"Yeah… I woke up around three and couldn't get back to sleep so here I am. Don't worry. I got enough for now anyway."

"I'm not worried," Steve said. Then upon seeing the look on her face: which told him that she was not convinced at all, he spoke again. "Okay. So I'm a little worried."

"Though so."

"Just take care of yourself, okay? You are more important than any mission."

"I will, Grandpa. I promise."

The two then exchanged smile. During which time the computer suddenly started beeping.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment. But I have something for you to look at, Miss Harper," J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Okay, what's he got?" Steve asked. As he leaned in closer to the computer, keeping his balance by keeping one hand on the back of Amanda's chair.

"Let's see….Wow okay. We definitely got something," the young woman said. As she read over the information J.A.R.V.I.S had gotten a hold of.

They finally had a breakthrough. Apparently HYDRA had a shell company right there in New York City, just a few blocks away at that. Their reach had indeed spread far, just as S.H.I.E.L.D's had.

"Indeed we do."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Amanda asked.

"That depends. What are you thinking?"

"Breaking and entering. Gathering any info we can. See if we get anything."

"Standard spy stuff."

"Exactly."

"Then yes."

"Sweet. Maybe I'll get to do some punching after all."

"Mandy!" Steve said with a chuckle.

"What? I'm just saying?"

"I know. But I think it would be best if we didn't draw too much attention to ourselves right now. If we don't have to."

"And I totally agree," Amanda said. "Still, if they come after me they are getting punched."

Steve then smiled, enjoying his granddaughter's humor. As he knew all too well, that she was in part just joking around with him.

"I would expect no less." After a minute, Steve noticed his granddaughter's happy-go-lucky smile slowly fade. "Mandy. What is it?"

"Nothing," Amanda said. Before she gave a sigh, as she worked through her thoughts. "It's just…I just realized this will be my first mission without S.H.I.E.L.D."

The Captain then rubbed his granddaughter's shoulder in a comforting manor as he looked at her with a sympathetic expression. As he understood just how surreal and strange this must be for her. It was strange for him too.

It really did make the loss of S.H.I.E.L.D seem all the more real.

"It's okay."

"Thank you," Amanda said in a soft voice, truly grateful to have him there right now. "It sucks. But I'll do this mission in honor of everything S.H.I.E.L.D taught me."

"Atta girl."

Steve then gave her a warm smile, relieved to see his granddaughter perk up again after this. Then just before he could say anything more. A sudden sound of the door opening drew their attention away from each other.

And as they turned in the direction of the door, they saw Maria hustle into the room with her I-pad in hand.

"Maria. What is it?"

"Your mother's here."

"My mother?" Amanda questioned.

"Yeah. She's in the lobby."

After this, Steve and Amanda wasted no time getting into the elevator and making their way down to the lobby.

Where sure enough, they found Sarah Carter standing by the information desk, looking around at all the surroundings. As she waited patiently, or as patiently as she could for her two loved ones to appear.

"Mom!" Amanda called.

Upon hearing her daughter's voice, Sarah instantly looked over in their direction and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Mandy!"

As soon as her mother opened her arms for her, the young woman rushed over and gave her a big hug. Just like she did when she was a little girl, who was so happy to see her mother, when she walked through the front door after work.

Meanwhile, Steve stood back to observe the scene in front of him with a smile on his face. Which brightened even more when his daughter looked up from Amanda's shoulder and made eye contact with him.

"Hi Sarah."

"Hey, Dad," Sarah greeted.

Steve then felt the all too familiar feeling of love and adoration rush through him, at hearing his daughter calling him "Dad."

This was such a nice surprise to be sure. To see her there.

Though it wasn't really a surprise visit at all. As Steve had a feeling he knew why she was there. After all, it only made sense. Today was a very important anniversary for Sarah as well as for Amanda.

Though, the more time they all stood there in the lobby. The Captain was beginning to get the impression that his granddaughter hadn't picked up on the reasoning behind her mother's visit as of yet.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" the young woman finally asked.

Sarah then stared at Amanda for a minute, thinking she was kidding. But when it became clear that her daughter was clueless, she opened and closed her mouth, before finally replying.

"Mandy, sweetheart. It's your birthday."

"My birthday? It's the 16th already?"

"Yes. Silly girl. Come here," Sarah said with a chuckle. As she pulled her youngest daughter into another hug.

Meanwhile, Amanda stood there, feeling confused. And completely dumbstruck at the realization that she had forgotten her own birthday.

* * *

 _April 16_ _th,_ _1986_

_On this particular Saturday morning, after finishing getting ready for the day, Director Carter made her way down the stairs of the house she shared with her husband. The two had moved to Virginia two years prior, after S.H.I.E.L.D purchased property in order to build a new headquarters in the Capital._

_When her feet hit the bottom steps, Peggy heard her husband's voice traveling from another room. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw that he was on the phone, talking to someone as he set his empty coffee cup in the sink._

" _Aw honey. Are you feeling okay?" He asked. Before he glanced over and noticed his wife had entered the room. He then gave a nod as Peggy gave him a questioning look. "It's Sarah."_

_Peggy then reached out to take the phone from her husband. "Darling."_

" _Mom."_

" _Hello darling. Are you all right?" Peggy asked in a slightly worried maternal tone._

" _I'm fine." Sarah then paused for a minute before continuing. "Mom, why does my child hate me?"_

_A smile then appeared on Peggy's lips as she chuckled. Knowing all too well what her daughter meant by this._

_As of today, Sarah was officially eight days overdue and very pregnant with her third child. After a very easy pregnancy, the baby was certainly taking her sweet time to get there, making Sarah feel very restless in the process._

" _Oh she doesn't hate you, darling. She's stubborn. Much like someone else I know."_

" _You mean me."_

" _That was the implication, yes."_

_Sarah then gave a laugh. "I'd argue that I come by it honestly. But you know."_

" _But of course. Your father was ever so stubborn."_

_Peggy then smiled, happy to hear her daughter's laughter on the other end of the phone. It was nice to see that she still had her sense of humor. Especially, given how uncomfortable Sarah must be getting._

" _Oh Mom. You're funny."_

" _It's the truth, darling. He was," Peggy said. "Although, I suppose we all can be. I'm sorry my new little granddaughter is taking this long to arrive."_

" _I know," Sarah said. As she looked down and rubbed her hand over her very pregnant belly. "And thank you."_

" _So still so sign, I take it?"_

" _None. Some practice contractions, but nothing has come of it. So far anyway."_

" _Good lord, this baby really is a stubborn one, isn't she?"_

" _Tell me about it."_

" _Aw darling. I bet you're feeling pretty uncomfortable as well."_

" _A bit. But I'm managing," the forty-year-old admitted. "Charlotte came over this morning and offered to take the kids for the day which was nice."_

" _Good girl," Peggy said, happy her youngest daughter did that for her older sister._

_Sarah then let out a sigh. "Mom, please tell me I didn't take this long to arrive…? If so, I'm so sorry."_

" _No darling, you were very timely actually," Peggy said. As she thought back to the days before Sarah's birth._

_Although, Sarah wasn't late by any means. Peggy remembered all too well how anxious she had felt. And uncomfortable. As well, as all the various other emotions she had felt, during that time._

_It had certainly been an exciting if rough time for Peggy, given the fact that she went through it alone. But of course, it was well worth it in the end. Thanks to her darling daughter._

" _I'm glad to hear it."_

" _Although...They didn't have the epidural back in the day so. There is that."_

" _Mom, please," Sarah said, shuttering at the thought of going through childbirth without that. True, she handled pain pretty well. But still._

" _I'm sorry." The other woman then let out a fond chuckle. "Even if you had been late. I would have coped. Just like you are now. Darling, I am so proud of you for handling this as well as you are."_

" _Thanks Mom."_

" _Of course," Peggy said. "As for your daughter. She'll come when she's ready. And she'll be worth it. Just like you were."_

" _I guess I'm just getting a bit impatient."_

" _Oh darling. I think it would be odd if you weren't a bit impatient. It's to be expected. But she'll be here before you know it. Just try and relax, okay?"_

" _I will, Mom."_

" _Good girl," Peggy said. "Darling, I've been thinking. Would you like it, if I were to come up and keep you company in the meantime? To help with Jenna and Luke and all that."_

" _Mom, you don't have to do that?"_

" _I wouldn't mind, Sarah."_

" _What about work?"_

" _Darling, you and my grandchildren are more important than work."_

_Sarah then licked her lips, as she considered this offer. She did have Anthony but maybe it would be nice to have her mother come visit to help out, and just simply be there. Especially if she ended up being induced. Which her doctor was considering doing if this continued to go on into the next week._

" _Okay. Well, I'll give Anthony a call and let him know," Sarah said. "Yes, I would like you to come."_

" _All right. I'll book a flight for this evening."_

" _Perfect," Sarah said. "I can't wait to see you. I miss you, Mom."_

" _I miss you too, Sarah. I'll see you soon."_

* * *

_After getting off the phone with her daughter, Peggy headed into work. And later on, while she was in her last meeting of the day, her secretary walked in with a note from her son-in-law._

_Sarah had finally gone into labor._

_Before too long, Peggy found herself on the helicopter platform of the former SSR base there were currently in with Howard Stark, who had accompanied her to the roof to see her off._

" _I'll see you soon, Howard. Please don't burn S.H.I.E.L.D to the ground when I'm gone."_

" _Come on, Peg, It's me."_

" _Exactly my point. So please do as I say."_

" _Peggy, I got it. Go on," Howard said. "Spend some time with your grandkids and give Sarah my love, will you?"_

_The directors of S.H.I.E.L.D's then exchanged smiles. Before Peggy climbed into the helicopter, bound for New York City._

_When she arrived, she was greeted by her son-in-law Anthony on the roof the hospital. Perks of being the director of a spy agency, made it so she had no problem arranging for her chopper to drop her off right there. And of course, it didn't hurt that Howard had donated a lot of money to said hospital over the years._

" _Peggy. Wow. You always know how to make an entrance, don't you?"_

" _Oh you stop it," Peggy said, giving him a hug. "It's good to see you, Anthony. How is my daughter?"_

" _She and your new granddaughter are doing great."_

" _The baby's here?"_

" _Yes. For someone who took eight days to arrive. She sure did waste no time once she was ready, Sarah was only in labor for about three hours," Anthony said._

" _Three hours?" Peggy questioned. And her son-in-law gave a nod. "I'll say she did want out then."_

" _Wait till you see her, Peggy. She's gorgeous."_

_Peggy then let out a chuckle as her and Anthony headed inside and took the elevator down to the maternity floor._

_As the two walked passed the waiting room, Peggy was greeted by her two older grandkids, who promptly flung themselves into her arms, upon seeing her._

" _Grandma! Grandma!" Luke and Jenna greeted, truly excited to see their grandmother._

" _Hello darlings," Peggy said, giving them each kisses. And leaving lipstick marks on their faces, which they both almost immediately wiped off._

_Especially Luke, who wasn't too fond of the kisses, as much as he adored his grandmother._

" _Grandma! We have a new baby sister."_

" _So I heard," the older woman said. "What do you think of her so far?"_

" _She cute! And really tiny," Luke said. "She does cry loudly though."_

" _So did you," Jenna pointed out, leading to little Luke sticking his tongue out at her._

" _And you Jenna. What do you think of your baby sister?"_

" _Yeah, she's pretty cute. I can't wait to show her things when she gets older."_

_The older woman then smiled and reached over to squeeze her eldest granddaughter's shoulder._

" _I'm so proud of you, my darlings," Peggy said. "Your new baby sister is so lucky to have you both."_

_The director of S.H.I.E.L.D then pulled her grandchildren in for another hug. Before she let out a nice long breath, truly enjoying the happy moment with her family._

" _Grandma?"_

" _Yes, darling?" Peggy asked, taking a step back so she could properly look at her grandson's face._

" _Was Mommy tiny when she was a baby?"_

" _Believe it or not she was, Luke."_

" _That's so weird."_

" _Oh why is that?" Peggy asked with a chuckle._

" _Because she's Mommy."_

" _Yes, and I'm her mummy. Believe it or not Luke, your mother was once a little baby. Trust me on that. I was there."_

_Just then, Peggy heard footsteps coming closer to them. And as she glanced up, she saw Anthony standing there, having just returned from Sarah's room._

" _She's ready to see you now."_

_Peggy then gave her grandchildren a smile. "Well, I suppose it's time I go meet your little sister. You two be good."_

_The kids then waved "bye" to their grandmother as she walked away with their father._

" _Congratulations Anthony," Peggy said, giving her son-in-law another hug and a kiss on the cheek once they arrived at the room._

" _Thanks Mom."_

_Anthony then opened the door and gestured for her to go on inside. As soon as she stepped foot inside the room, Peggy laid eyes on her daughter siting up in bed, holding a little bundle in a pink blanket in her arms._

_Upon hearing the door open, Sarah looked up from her new daughter and smiled when she met her mother's eyes._

" _Hi Mom."_

" _Hi," Peggy whispered as she walked over to the bed. "Oh darling. How are you feeling?"_

" _Happy."_

" _I can imagine," Peggy said. Before giving her daughter a kiss on the head. "Now, let me see my new granddaughter."_

_Sarah then turned the baby slightly, so her mother could get a better look. "Isn't she beautiful?"_

" _Oh Sarah," Peggy said. "Yes, she's very beautiful. And…"_

" _Perfect."_

" _Yes, darling. She's perfect."_

_The two women then stared at the little baby as she slept soundly for a few seconds. Before Sarah glanced up at her mother again._

" _Do you want to hold her?"_

" _Yes. Of course I would."_

_Sarah then gave her mother a smile, before gently passing her new daughter into Peggy's waiting arms. "Well, Mom, I'd like to formally introduce you to your new granddaughter."_

_As the baby was relocated, she let out a little cry. Peggy, of course, had many years of practice with babies. And was able to sooth her very quickly. Which never ceased to amaze Sarah, even though she was getting quite good at it herself._

_There was something so truly heart-warming about seeing her mother, a spy and now director of an intelligence agency holding a little baby._

" _Oh darling," Peggy breathed, completely captivated by her new grandchild. As she looked at the newborn's sweet chubby face, she noticed how much she looked like another little baby. A little baby that she held forty years ago. "She looks just like you did."_

" _Really."_

" _Oh yes," Peggy said with a nod. "You did well."_

_While she continued to gaze at her granddaughter, Peggy could almost picture herself holding baby Sarah all those years ago. And now that little baby was a grown woman with a child of her own. Three children at that._

_People would often ask her if she missed the days when Sarah was little, even though parts of her did. It was only natural that she would, after all. There was something so rewarding, about seeing the person her daughter had grown up to be._

_Of course, Sarah would always be her baby, no matter how old she got. But now, she was more than her daughter, she was also her best friend._

" _Mom, are you crying?" Sarah questioned when she heard her mother sniffle._

" _No. Of course not. Me crying. Why would you say such a thing?" Peggy said, though more tears appeared in her eyes._

" _Your secret's safe with me, Mom."_

" _It better be."_

_Sarah then chuckled and shook her head in amusement, before speaking again. "Her middle name's Margaret."_

_Upon hearing this, Peggy looked to meet her daughter's face once again. And the younger woman nodded, confirming this to be true. Which made her heart melt all over again._

" _Darling…I," Peggy said, feeling more tears prickle in her eyes. "Oh bloody hell. You're making me cry again. Thank you so much, Sarah. I don't know what to say."_

" _What else is there to say? You're my mom."_

" _Well, thank you, Sarah. I truly am honored," Peggy said. "Now tell me, what is this little girl's first name? I assume you and Anthony have selected one."_

" _Ah, that," Sarah said. "Well, her name's Amanda. Amanda Margaret."_

_Peggy then turned her attention back to the baby and gently touched her nose with a finger. "Hello Amanda. You, my darling are late."_

* * *

"I swear I didn't mean to forget my own birthday, Mom," Amanda said. As they all got off the elevator and walked into the penthouse. "It just happened."

"I believe you, sweetheart," Sarah said, trying not to laugh.

"Stop it. It's not funny."

"Come on. It's a little funny," Sarah said. "Mandy, I'm not mad."

"I know you're not, And thank you," Amanda said. As she pinched her nose bridge, before hiding her face in her hands. "Wow, I'm such an idiot."

At this, Sarah stepped forward and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Which made, the young woman move her hands away from her face.

"You're not an idiot. A goof maybe. But not an idiot."

Amanda then raised her eyebrows as she tilted her head to the side at her mother's words. "Thanks Mom. I'm sorry I forgot."

Sarah then rubbed her daughter's arms, sensing how embarrassed she was feeling.

"It's okay," the sixty-six-year-old said. And then a second later, another smile appeared on her lips as she tried to hold in a laugh.

"Mom, stop laughing."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Really." Sarah then stroked her daughter's face. "Oh you are a funny one. Always have been."

"You're not going to go on about how I was eight days late, are you?" Amanda asked. "Cause Grandma is always bringing that up."

"Oh well, my mother would do that," Sarah said with a chuckle. "Speaking of your grandmother. Between you and me, I'm pretty sure your grandmother has forgotten her birthday once or twice before."

"Oh thank god," Amanda said, feeling slightly relieved upon hearing that. "And where is my sassy and very British grandmother?"

"She's at home."

"She didn't feel up to making the trip?"

"Yes and no. It's more like she didn't feel like dealing with D.C and the train," Sarah said. "But…She sends her love."

"Ah. I get that," Amanda said. Truly amused by her grandmother's reasoning. "Funny though coming from someone who used to travel the world at the drop of the hat."

"Hmm," Sarah said. "Though in fairness to my mother. She is ninety-one now."

"Yeah. And he's ninety-five."

The two women then looked over at Steve who was standing a little ways away. He hadn't said anything since the three of them had been in Tony's penthouse. As he wanted to give his daughter and granddaughter a chance to talk.

But when they looked over at him, he stared at them with a surprised expression for a minute. As he was not expecting to be roped into this conversation. But within a minute, a smile then appeared on his face as he laughed.

"Um, Mandy. I think that's a little different," Steve said.

"True, true," Amanda said, with a cheeky smile. "And you do look amazing for your age. Not that Grandma doesn't."

"She has aged well, hasn't she?" Sarah noted. And her daughter gave a nod in reply.

"So Peggy's good?" Steve questioned. Just to make sure.

"She is," Sarah assured him. As she turned around to face her father. "Just has little patience for travel nowadays. But she told me tell you, Mandy. That she looks forward to celebrating your birthday as soon as you are able to pay her a visit."

"Awesome."

"She also said how much this year, with you not being there. Reminds her of your tardiness twenty-six years ago."

At this, Amanda just stared at her mother, looking a little bemused. Which made Sarah laugh again.

"Oh Grandma. She's going to give me a bad time about this for the rest of my life, isn't she?"

"Of course," Sarah said, patting her daughter's shoulder. "So, since I'm here in all for your birthday. What would you like to do, Mandy?"

"Well, about that." Amanda said. "There might be a little problem."

"How so?"

The young woman then exchanged a glance with her grandfather before replying. "Well, we have mission to complete first, you see."

"Ah. So I do," Sarah said. "Okay, tell me about the mission. What can I do to help?"

* * *

 Later on, Steve changed into his Captain America uniform while everyone else was getting prepped for the mission as well.

After he finished changing, the Captain made his way into the living room, where he knew his daughter would be sitting. And when he came into view, Sarah looked over and just stared at her father for a moment. Truly amazed by the sight in front of her.

"Sarah."

Upon hearing her father say her name, Sarah snapped out of her thoughts and a huge smile appeared on her face as she lifted herself from the couch, and made her way over to him.

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's nothing," Sarah said. "It's just, this the first time I've seen you in your Captain American uniform. That's all."

"You've seen me in uniform before. I mean, your mom must have showed you pictures?" Steve questioned.

"Oh she did," Sarah said. "Of course she did. It's just seeing it in person…is well, pretty incredible."

Steve then gave her a sheepish smile. "Thanks."

Sarah then reached out and briefly touched his chest to feel the fabric of the uniform. Still reeling from the sight of her father, dressed as the super solider the world knew him to be. Yet, for her. He was still just her dad.

"You're welcome. Hey. Come here. I do believe I haven't given you a hug since I've been here."

At this, the Captain let out a laugh. Before he wrapped his daughter in his arms, and held her tightly. "Hugs are good."

"I've missed you, Dad," Sarah said, from her place on her father's chest. As she closed her eyes so she could better enjoy the moment.

"I've missed you too," Steve said. "It really is good to see you."

"You too."

Then when they broke the hug, the two looked into each other's eyes, and gave each other equally warm smiles.

"Hey. After the mission, I was thinking maybe we can grab dinner or something to celebrate Mandy's birthday," Steve said, knowing how much his daughter must want to celebrate it. After all, she had come all this way for the occasion.

"That would be great," Sarah said. "I'm sure Amanda will like this idea."

"I'm sure she will."

"First things first. You two have a mission to complete."

"Yes we do," Steve said. "I'm sorry about that, Sarah. I'm sure you would have preferred to just spend time with Mandy and everything."

"Don't worry about it. It's really okay," Sarah said. "I'm looking forward to coming along on the mission. Seeing what you to do. Then we'll have plenty of time to celebrate, afterwards."

"Thank you," Steve said, truly relieved that she understood. As he moved to kiss her cheek. "How are you so wonderful?"

"Well, I do have amazing parents," Sarah said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I had so much fun writing all of it. The flashback where Amanda was born was definitely my favorite part, I would say. Grandma Peggy was so emotional. Peggy and Sarah's closeness is truly amazing. Not too worry, Peggy will definitely be making an appearance again in present day soon enough. 
> 
> By the way, the Agent Carter easter egg, last chapter was the song Amanda was singing when she walked in the kitchen.


	30. Chapter 30

All the Time in the World

Chapter 30

_"Well, I do have amazing parents," Sarah said with a wink._

Steve then blushed, as a content smile appeared on his lips in response to his daughter's compliment.

"You're amazing, Sarah."

"You really are big on the compliments, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," Steve said. "How could I not be? I have a beautiful daughter."

It was moments like this with him that Sarah loved most. "All right. Time for another hug."

Sarah then moved forward and her father wrapped her up in his arms again. The sixty-six-year-old then let out a nice long breath, feeling completely relaxed and at peace. Hugging her father was truly something special. And honestly nothing compared to it. It was just so wonderful. She had never felt so safe and happy before, except maybe when Peggy would hug her. But this was different. For she had wished for this her entire life. And now here she was, being hugged by her father.

In thinking about this, Sarah couldn't help but marvel at this feeling, hoping it would last for forever. It didn't take much to know that Steve felt the same way.

"Sarah."

"Hmm."

"Have I told you how happy I am that I came back?"

"Once or twice," Sarah said, making him chuckle. "I'm glad you came back too. We all are."

Then when they broke the hug, the father and daughter studied each other's faces for a minute.

"Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me. It's the truth," Sarah said. "Hey Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Was it hard coming back? I mean, other than adjusting to the 21st century."

She had been meaning to ask him this for a while. But it had just been hard, finding the right time or how to ask him even. As she knew, that of course, it had been hard for him. How could not be? He was for all intents and purposes, yanked from the world he had known and dropped in a new one.

And for her, it had been hard to even wrap her brain around the fact that he was alive.

It had just felt like a dream, before it became more real. And then finally reality.

The Captain then looked into his daughter's eyes and knew that as hard as it was to word or even, think about. He had to be honest with her.

She may be his and Peggy's child. But she wasn't a child that needed protecting in that way.

"Honestly…It was, Sarah," Steve started, in a slow and steady voice. "Not that it was a bad thing. In fact, I would say it turned out to be a good thing."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I get to know you. And your kids. For you. All of you, it's worth it."

"And to see Mom again."

"Yes. And to see Peggy."

Sarah then gave him a smile and nodded. "I understand that, why it would be hard. I mean, it's not every day you come back and find out you have a grown up daughter."

"That's true," Steve said. "Finding out about you was quite the surprise. But a welcome one."

"I'm pretty sure Mom felt the same way sixty-seven years ago."

"I imagine she would have."

Then after a moment, Sarah spoke again. "Just so you know. I may be in my sixties now… but I still need my Dad. I'll always need you."

"And I'll always be here for you."

After, all he needed her too.

During the tail-end of this conversation, Amanda wandered into the living room, dressed very professional-like for her "job interview." As she walked in, she saw her grandfather and mother standing there talking. She then paused at an end table and pretended to look at the piece of art displayed there. So she could eavesdrop without noticeably eavesdropping. But upon hearing their sweet words to each other, a smile appeared on her face.

Those two truly did adore each other. Amanda then thought about capturing this moment with her phone and sending it to her grandma. But before she could do that, Sarah's blue eyes, glanced over her way. She had been spotted.

"Amanda. There you are."

"Hey guys," the young woman said. As she made her way over to them and linked arms with her mother. "Are you two finished being the most adorable father-daughter ever?"

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Mom. How could you say that? I would never dream about doing such a thing?"

"Oh really?"

"Well…Okay, maybe that is something I would do."

"Yes. Yes it would."

"Well, I am a spy, Mom. It's kinda part of my job."

"Oh Mandy," Sarah said, as she let out a laugh. "You may be a spy now. But what was your excuse back when you were a child? Hmm?"

"Um. I don't have one."

"Uh-uh," Sarah said, turning towards her father. "Clearly, I have a little mischief maker here."

"So you do," Steve said with a laugh. As he watched Amanda playful stick her tongue out at her mother, while she wasn't looking. "Mandy, are you ready to go?"

The twenty-six-year-old then nodded, becoming serious again. In preparation for the mission they were about to go on.

"Yup. Let's do this."

* * *

After leaving The Avengers tower, the group made their way uptown to the building that was owned by the shell company of HYDRA. Once they were parked across the street, Steve looked out the window for a minute. Watching people going in and out, wondering how many of them knew they worked for HYDRA.

A minute later, the Captain then turned his head and nodded to Sam, who was sitting in the passenger seat right next to him.

"Looks like I'm up," he said. Before he left the van and made his way over to the building next door.

Where Tony had rented office space for the next few days. For a fake conference he set up, specifically to help them with their mission.

Meanwhile, Amanda finished getting ready in the back part of the truck, where they had their surveillance equipment all set up. The young woman held out her hand, as she checked to make sure everything was working properly. Her finger almost touching all the items on the table as she went by them. Upon finishing up, the young spy reached over for a little box she had placed on the table. And when she opened it, she saw her tiny untraceable microphone that she placed there. All ready to go for the task at hand.

A smile then crept onto her face, as she thought about how good it felt to be going on a mission again. Even though it hadn't actually been that long since her last mission with S.H.I.E.L.D. With everything that had happened, it honestly felt like a lifetime ago.

After taking a moment to reveal in how good this felt. Amanda continued getting ready and hooked the microphone to her bra and got out her black wig. Then just as she was adjusting the wig, making sure it was in place and blending in with her hairline. She glanced over to see that her mother had just returned to the backseat again, after having a quick conversation with her father.

"Like my new look," Amanda said with a wide grin plastered on her face.

Sarah then let out a chuckle. "It's a good look on you."

"Thanks."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really," Amanda said with a shrug. "It's pretty standard stuff. Nothing I haven't done a hundred times so."

Sarah then gave a nod. "So everything should go smoothly and all that?"

"Yeah." The young woman then took her mother's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "You're not that worried about me, are you? Cause I promise I'll be fine."

"I believe you, sweetheart," Sarah said. "I'm sorry. I'm your mom. I can't help but worry a little."

"Grandma does too."

"Really?"

"Really. She likes to play it cool. But she worries. I would often find her up waiting up for me when I got home." Amanda said.

Sarah then smiled, knowing that's exactly what her mother would do. After all, Peggy knew just what being a spy entailed. It did help sooth any remaining nerves she had from back then. Before she revealed to Amanda that she knew she was a spy. It was such a relief to know that her mother had waited up for her daughter all those times. Just to make sure she was okay.

Though given the person Peggy was. She would expect nothing less.

"Sounds like when I'd come home in the wee hours from a friend's house when I was younger. I'd always find my mother waiting there for me."

"Yeah. Grandma's pretty protective, isn't she?"

"Yes. And thank god she is," Sarah said.

Though Sarah didn't always appreciate coming home and finding her mother waiting up for her in her youth. She knew it came from a place of love. Even then, she had to admit it was nice to come home from a friend's house after midnight. To find her mother there waiting up for her. And quite often, Peggy would greet her with a cup of tea and be off to bed. No questions asked, of where she had been or anything like that. Because for Peggy and Sarah, they had a great sense of trust in their relationship.

So Sarah never felt any reason to break it, unlike that of some of her friends back in the day. Her relationship with her mother meant everything to her. In fact, some of her friends who may have had more of a rocky relationship with their parents during their teenage years. Would often would tell her how envied her and Peggy's relationship.

And she would tell them, they had their moments. As all mothers and daughters did. But overall, Sarah knew she was lucky that she and Peggy go on so well. And still did, many years later.

"Definitely," Amanda said. "Thank you for being here, Mom. It is nice to have you here."

"Of course. It is pretty nice, finally seeing this part of your life. Very interesting as well."

A moment of silence then fell over them, as Sarah gazed at her daughter. While the young woman continued to go about getting ready for her mission.

"What?"

Sarah then met her daughter's eyes and shook off her daydream state.

"Nothing, it's just…Seeing you get ready like this, you really are so like your grandmother."

"I wish."

"Stop that. You are," the older woman said, feeling a sense of pride for her daughter and mother go through her. "I knew I made a good call when I named you after her."

"Thanks, Mom," Amanda said. As she moved to attach a holster to her ankle. "You make a good call with Luke's middle name too."

"So I did."

"Funny how we ended up in the same line of work as our namesakes."

"It is, isn't it? You know, this does remind me of when I would watch my mother get ready for work. Especially with that holster," Sarah said, picturing a little her, sitting on Peggy's bed, talking with her as her mother prepare for the day.

Most of it was typical every day stuff. But Sarah always looked forward to seeing her mother's garter that was also a holster come out.

Sometimes, she'd even see one of Peggy's many wigs. Which was quite a special treat for the then child. As it reminded her of her dress up games she'd play with Auntie Angie. Then she'd see her mother carefully slide her pistol into her purse. And with that, Peggy would spin around towards her daughter and say: _"That it's, darling. Time for Mummy to go to work."_

Words that always made a smile appear on little Sarah's face. As those words reminded her, that her mom was a hero. Someone who kept the world safe.

Just as her daughter was doing now.

After listening to her mother's little story, Amanda then let out a chuckle. "Did you ever think about becoming an agent? Even if it was when you were a child."

Sarah then pondered this for a minute, trying to recall if she ever wanted to follow in her parents footsteps in that way.

"Um. Maybe when I was a child. I seem to recall wanting to be just like your grandmother. Then I'd want to be an actress like Auntie Angie the next day. Hard to keep up. However, I did always want to learn how to fly. And I did end up getting my pilot's license once I was old enough. "

"Wait? You know how to fly a plane?"

"Yeah, smaller ones anyway."

"Wow," Amanda said with her mouth hanging open. "I didn't know you could do that."

Then taking a page out of her daughter's book, Sarah smiled and said. "You didn't ask."

Which made a huge smile appear on the younger woman's face as she shook her head in amusement. Just as Steve poked his head back from the front seat.

"Okay, Sam says he's all set up."

"Okay," Amanda said, putting her com into her ear. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Steve and Sarah said at about the same time.

Amanda then paused, just as she was about to unlatch the back door. And an amused smile then graced her lips, as she took note of Steve's entire yet again.

"I love it. Captain America is the getaway driver."

Steve then gave his granddaughter a smile. "Well, I'm here in case you need backup, Mandy. But otherwise, this is all you."

"Excuse me," Sam's voice said, coming over the com.

"And you too, Sam," Steve said. "Can't forget about you."

"Thanks man," Sam said with a laugh. Letting his team know that he was only messing around with them.

To which, they appreciated. As it was always good to lighten the mood before a mission. Once their own chucked ceased, the Captain gave his granddaughter a nod.

"Go on, Mandy. You're up."

"Right." Amanda then paused before opening the door yet again. And this time, she reached into her briefcase for something. "Almost forgot."

The young woman then slipped on the ring. Which the other two in the truck knew was not just any ring. And with that, she was off. Leaving Steve and Sarah behind to monitor her and Sam throughout the mission.

Steve then made his way back to his daughter and offered her a reassuring smile. "She'll do great, Sarah."

"Oh I have no doubt," Sarah said. "This is who she is."

After an exchange of smiles, the two then sat listening in silence. As Amanda completed the first step of the mission. Which seemed to go on so much longer than it actually did.

It was going as smoothly as a mission could. Amanda has successfully walked into the building and had her meeting with the assistant manager for a job interview. That would allow her to gain access to the upper floors of the building, where the company kept their computer system.

"Thank you for coming in, Danielle," the assistant manager said, standing up to go shake the other woman's hand after the interview was finished.

At which point, Amanda tuned her ring over so the diamond was facing inward. Before giving the stone itself a twist, locking something in place.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me."

Then as she shook the other woman's hand, the assistant manager got a sleepy look in her eyes. And with that, she suddenly collapsed onto the floor. Once she was unconscious, Amanda turned the tranquilizer ring back to neutral position.

The second part of the mission had begun.

"Okay, Sam. Where do I need to go?"

From the next building over, Sam double checked the infrared camera that he had been looking into too. So that he would locate the server room. As well as monitor guard activity.

"Okay, Mandy. You're going to want to go one floor up, take a right and go straight to the end of that hallway. Then you'll be there."

"One floor up, turn right and go to the end of the hall, got it."

"Once you get there. You'll have about five minutes before the next guard patrol."

"So no dawdling then."

"Wouldn't be wise."

"Copy that."

Without wasting another minute, Amanda left the assistant manager's office and made her way to the elevator.

"Damn it."

"What is it, Mandy?" Steve's voice said.

"I'm going to need a keycard to get in the elevator. And I'm going to take a wild guess and say that my guest card is so not going to cut it."

"Can't you go get the manager's?" Sam questioned.

The young woman then bit her lip as she considered this for a minute. But then, as she flashed back to the observations she made on her trip up the elevator with the assistant manager. She knew that wouldn't be an option.

"I could. But there's a camera in the elevator."

"Ah. That sucks."

"Yeah, certainly makes it trickier. Hmm?"

She would have to try something else.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. She knew what she needed to do.

Amanda backed up to the last intersection, where the three hallways came together. And then proceeded to look behind her and to either side, making sure no one was coming.

Once she was satisfied it was safe. She went over and pulled the elevator doors apart, using all her strength. And then proceeded to scale the elevator shaft, all the while praying that the elevator wouldn't suddenly come up or worse down. Luckily, she made it to the next floor without any difficultly. From there, she simply pried open the doors.

Meanwhile, in the truck outside. Steve looked over at his daughter with a proud expression on his face.

"She is so like her grandmother."

To which, Sarah gave a nod. As she too was impressed with her daughter's ability to adapt to the situation. "Yeah. She really is. Isn't she?"

Sarah then made a mental note to call her mother later and tell her all about today's adventures. As Peggy, no doubt would love to hear about all this.

Once the second set of elevator doors were opened, Amanda pushed herself up to the next floor. And made her way down the right hallway, just as Sam told her to. Luckily for her, unlike the elevator, you just needed a standard key to open the door. So after putting her lock picking skills to work. The lock unclicked and she was able to walk right into the room that housed the company's server room.

"Okay. I'm in," Amanda said, giving her team an update. Before she moved about to the server's main computer and downloaded the private files, knowing that if there was any information of use, it would be in there.

"Mandy, how's it going?"

"Good. There's hundreds of locked files, which I'm betting are HYDRA's."

"Sounds promising," Sam said.

"Let us know when you're leaving the building," Steve said.

"Will do."

Once the files were downloaded, the young agent put the extra hard drive she had brought with her back in her purse. And without wasting another moment, she left the room and made her way back down to the hallway in a quickened pace.

"Stop! Ma'am what are you doing up here?" Asked a security guard as he made his way down the hallway towards her.

At this, Amanda closed her eyes for a second. _Damn._ She was so close to getting out of there without being seen. The young agent then licked her lips, ready to face the music.

With that, she promptly spun around to face the guard, looking as surprised as she could. Which she knew would work to her advantage. Or rather hoped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amanda said, in a not threatening, kind ditzy voice. "Do you know where the bathroom is? I've been looking all over. And I've just gotten so lost."

"Ma'am you're really not supposed to be up here?" the guard said, continuing making his way towards her "Wait? How did you get up here?"

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to sweet talk her way out of this one, as she hoped she would. Left her with one choice. So once the security guard reached for his walkie, Amanda strung into action and grabbed the guy's arm, knocking the walkie out of his hand. In the process of pulling his arm backwards, to make him let go. She heard a popping sound and the man then yelled in pain. As his shoulder was dislocated from the socket. Then as he yelled, she lifted up her knee up and bashed it into his face, knocked him out.

"Mandy!" Came Steve's voice from the con again. "Amanda! Are you all right."

Before replying to her very worried grandfather, Amanda took a minute to take a breath. All while looking at the man she had just injured.

So much for not being seen. But still, the mission was a success. And that's all that mattered in the great scheme of things.

"I'm good. Let's hope we got what we need."

* * *

After a successful mission, Steve, Sarah and the Amanda went out for dinner to celebrate Amanda's birthday at one of her favorite places to eat in all of New York. As they all happy ate their meal, they talked every few minutes. During this time, Sarah delighted in telling stories about Amanda's past birthdays. While, the birthday girl herself either acted very embarrassed by these stories. Or joined in the reminiscing along with her mother.

Steve mainly sat there quietly, while the other two steered the conversation. It truly warmed his heart to see just how close his daughter and granddaughter were. Just as Sarah was with Peggy. And he enjoyed listening to every single one of their family stories.

When dessert rolled around, the waitress came by with a piece of cake for Amanda and for the other two. As Sarah took another sip of her whiskey, she glanced over at her daughter and smiled.

"Shall we make a toast? I think that we should make a toast."

"Oh god, Mom. Please," Amanda said. As she begrudgingly lifted her own glass.

While Steve just laughed, and bumped elbows with her. "Come on, Mandy. Give this for your Mom."

At this, the young woman glanced over at her grandfather and raised an eyebrow. "I see how it is. You take her side."

"No sides. Come on, Mandy. It's important to her. And I want to hear it."

"Oh all right. If you insist?" Amanda said, turning back to her mother.

"Oh I do," Sarah said with a chuckle. Before she took in a breath and started her speech. "Happy Birthday to my beautiful daughter, Amanda. Who has truly brought so much joy and happiness to my life for twenty-six-years now."

"Very nice, Mom."

"…Not to mention a fair amount of sarcasm."

From across the table, the young woman almost spit out her drink at this comment. "Mom. I was being serious. I liked you speech. No sass from me."

"I was speaking generically."

Amanda then gave her mother a look, just as a sneaky smile appeared on Sarah's face. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who had inherited the Carter women's knack for witty comebacks. Cause Sarah sure could dish it out when she wanted to. Thought she tended to be more inherently softer in nature compared to that of Peggy and her youngest child.

So, the twenty-six-year-old had to admit that she liked seeing this side of her mom.

"Ha. And you think I'm the sassy one."

"Oh you stop it. Can I finish my speech now?" Sarah asked.

"Yes."

The older woman then reached across the table to clink glasses with her daughter. As the younger woman continued to giggle.

Once the glasses were touching, Sarah let out a breath, before finally managing to finish her toast. "…And to someone, who I can honestly not imagine my life without. You really are my hero, Mandy. To Amanda."

At this, Amanda's sassy attitude faded as she gave her mother a genuine smile, feeling truly touched by her words. So much so that she felt tears prickle in her eyes.

"To Amanda," Steve echoed as he clinked his glass with the both of them.

Then after they each took a sip, they all dug into their desserts. All of a sudden, Sarah's cell phone started to ring. And when she pulled it out of her purse, she saw that it was her husband calling.

"Ah. It's your father," Sarah told her daughter, before answering the phone. "Hi love. I'm good…Yeah, she's right here…Hold on."

The sixty-six-year-old then passed the phone over to Amanda who eagerly took it. The young woman was indeed very happy that her father had called. In fact, she looked like she could bounce out of her seat at any minute, she was so excited.

"Hi Dad…Thank you."

Steve and Sarah then watched as Amanda scooted out of the booth and made her way to the front of the restaurant, to have a more private conversation with her father. Once she was out of sight, the Captain glanced back over at his daughter and gave her a smile. As he thought about what to say next, curiosity building in him to know more about the man his daughter had married.

"So that would be Anthony. Your husband."

"Yeah. That would be him."

Steve then gave a nod. "So, well, what's he like?"

"You want to talk about my husband?"

"Yeah. I mean, he is my son-in-law."

Sarah then gave a little chuckle as she tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. "True. Um well, he's great. He's an archeology professor, as you know. He loves nothing more than to talk people's ears off about history and ancient civilizations. You two should talk World War II. He would love that."

"That would be nice," Steve said. "I bet all the history talk keeps things interesting."

"Oh yes, never a dull moment with him," Sarah said, thinking about how cute it was whenever her husband would go on a tangent over his work. Which she didn't mind, since she loved when his eyes would light up with excitement, every time he shared something with her. "He's also a terrific father. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to share my life with, really."

"And he loves you."

"Yes, obviously. And I'm quite fond of him as well."

"That's good, Sarah," Steve said with a smile. "I'm glad you two found each other. He sounds like a wonderful person."

"He is."

"So you two met in college, right?" Steve questioned, remembering Peggy mentioning it in passing.

"Yeah, that's right. My school was an all-women's college at the time. We met the town nearby while we were both out with our friends at a pub on a Saturday. We got to talking. Turned out we were both taking history classes and well the rest was history," Sarah said. "He always makes that dumb joke. Mandy, says it's a total a dad joke but you know."

"It is a little obvious, isn't it?"

"Very! But it's sweet. So I laugh anyway."

"…So when did you tell him about me?" Steve asked.

At this, Sarah then let out a deep breath. "Well, I told him a few days before our wedding. I had been debating it for a while before that, before we were engaged even. But I just never got around to it. While I love you, Dad. My parentage wasn't something I went around advertising. Especially, where you were concerned. For obvious reasons. When the time came, Mom, talked some sense into me, so to speak. And told me to get on with it. So I did."

"And?"

"And…He was surprised…but took it quite well actually. All things considered. Of course, he grew up knowing who you were. At least who Captain America was. My whole age group did. It was quite the revelation for him finding out his fiancée was said super soldier's daughter to tsay the least. After I told him, I guess he could tell what telling him meant to me. And what you mean to me. God, I was just so relieved that he took it well and understood why I didn't tell him sooner…" Sarah trailed off. "So what do you think, does my husband have my father's approval."

"Oh well, he wouldn't need my approval, Sarah," Steve said. "I imagine you would have married him regardless of what anyone said."

"Most likely yes."

The father and daughter then chuckled at the same time.

"As long as you're happy, Sarah. That's all that would matter…All that does matter to me."

Sarah then gave him a bright smile. "Thank you. I know you've only been a dad for a few months. But you're a really good one, Dad. You really are."

"Well, I suppose I'm just trying to do my best."

"You're doing more than that," Sarah said. As she sipped on her drink again. "I see why Mom fell in love with you. Why you two fell in love with each other."

The Captain then blushed slightly at his daughter's words, before whispering. "Thank you."

* * *

Later that night, after their birthday celebration night out, which ended with a walk through Central Park. The family finally made their way back to the Avengers Tower.

When they arrived at the penthouse floor, Sarah looked around at her surroundings, really taking it all in properly for the first time.

"Wow, Tony really did outdo himself with this, didn't he?"

"Oh yeah!" Amanda said. "He certainly does have a flare for the dramatic. And to think, Grandma calls us dramatic, Steve."

The Captain then gave his granddaughter a smile and nodded in agreement. "Tony is well. Tony."

"Mom used to say the same thing about Uncle Howard," Sarah said with a chuckle.

"I bet she did." Steve said, pausing for a minute, before continuing. "So Sarah, when's your train again?"

"Oh, not until morning," Sarah said. "I suppose I should get going if I want to make it to Brooklyn before midnight."

"Oh Mom, don't be silly. You can stay here with us for the night."

"Are you sure? I mean…" Sarah questioned, wanting to be polite since she knew Tony wasn't there at the present time. As this was his penthouse after all.

"Yeah. Tony wouldn't mind, really," Amanda said. "And you can stay in my room with me for the night. I promise I won't kick you in my sleep or anything."

At this, the older of the two women chuckled. Knowing all too well, that her daughter may not be able to keep that promise. As much as she would want to.

"I'm sure it's fine if you stay here tonight, Sarah. Really," Steve assured her.

That was good enough for her. And truth be told, she'd rather not have to hike all the way over to Brooklyn late at night. So she was most appreciative for the invite.

"All right, then," Sarah said. "I'll stay."

With that, she placed her purse on the couch and then spun back around to face her family. As, she did so, her twenty-six-year-old yet out a yawn.

"Good. Well, I think I'll be off to bed now," Amanda said. As she went over to her mother and gave her a big hug. "Goodnight Mom. Thank you for coming. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Sarah said, giving her daughter a little kiss on the cheek. "I hope you enjoyed your birthday."

"Best birthday ever. Besides my tenth one. That was pretty good as well." Amanda said, making her mother chuckle. "Hey Mom."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe in the morning, before your train. We can take Grandpa to Brooklyn, and get breakfast at that bagel place we like. You know the one by the house."

"Oh, that would be lovely." Sarah then turned her attention towards her father. "What do you think, Dad? Would you like to have breakfast with us tomorrow morning?"

The Captain then looked at his girls with an adoring smile on his lips. "Yes. I would like that very much.

"Awesome," Amanda said.

The sleepy nearly-turned twenty-six-year-old then gave her mother and grandfather one last wave, bidding them goodnight. Before she turned around and disappeared down the hallway to her bedroom.

Once she was gone, Steve turned to his daughter. "I think I'll be going to bed too."

"Okay, I'll just be up reading for a little bit."

"Ah. Sounds nice. Well, enjoy your book," Steve said. As she stepped closer to her and opened his arms to give her a hug.

"Thanks Dad. And don't worry I won't say up too late."

The two then laughed at her joke. As that would be a very parent thing to say. And he had to admit that he had thought about saying something like that. The parenting instinct was definitely a part of him now.

"Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight, Dad. Sleep well."

Not too long after that, while Sarah sat reading her book on the couch. The elevator dinged, signaling that someone else had arrived at the penthouse. When she got up to see who it was, she was greeted by non-other than, Tony Stark walking in the foyer, having returned home early from visiting Pepper out in California.

As soon as their eyes met, Sarah nodded to him. "Hi Tony."

"Well, look who it is. Sarah Carter," Tony said. After he shook off the surprise of seeing her there, in his penthouse.

"It's Sarah Harper now."

"Nah. It's Carter," Tony said, spinning around from the end table he had just placed his keys on. "No offense to your husband. But you're a Carter. Always have been."

Sarah then laughed at his usual and very endearing, joking around. "I've missed you, Tony."

"Yeah, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tony and Sarah have been reunited! Yay! More to come with that next chapter. I had so much fun writing the mission. Amanda is such a mini-Peggy, pretending to be dumb to get suspicion off her. Lol. Anyone who's seen Agent Carter will know what I'm taking about. And the butt-kicking of course. Such a Steggy grandbaby all around really. 
> 
> All the fluff was fun too. I hope you guys loved it too.
> 
> Next update will be back to it's normal posting day of Saturday. I was out of town this weekend, hence my posting a day later than normal.
> 
> On a side note: I'll probably be changing my username in a few days to match my tumblr: Pegsccarter. Just to make life easier for myself and for people wanting to read my work. (I do post spoilers on my tumblr sometimes, so you guys are more than welcome to follow me on there if you want to).


	31. Chapter 31

All the Time in the World

Chapter 31

_1974_

_One afternoon, Sarah Carter hopped into her car and made her way to her Uncle Howard's house on Long Island._

_She couldn't wait to tell him the good news. Her boyfriend of many years had proposed two months ago while they were abroad in Europe. And as of last night, they finally had set a date, for October 12._

_When she arrived at the Stark mansion, she pulled around the circle driveway and strolled up to the house. And promptly rang the bell. A big smile then appeared on her face when the door opened, and she came face-to-face with Edwin Jarvis._

" _Jarvis!"_

" _Miss Carter," Edwin said. "Well, this is a surprise. Please come on in."_

_The older man then moved aside to allow her to pass. Upon going inside, Sarah could see from her place in the foyer that the living room looked completely different._

" _I see Maria has redecorated while I was away."_

" _Indeed. Apparently blue is in this season."_

_Sarah then chuckled at his comment. She had missed him so much the last few months._

" _I missed you, Jarvis."_

" _And I you, Miss Carter."_

" _No little Miss Carter?"_

" _Oh well. You haven't been little for a long time. I hear you are to be married."_

" _I am," Sarah said, subconsciously moving to twirl her engagement ring. "Actually, that's why I'm here. I came to deliver Uncle Howard and Aunt Maria's wedding invitation. Is he here?"_

" _I'm afraid not." At this, Sarah knitted her eyebrows in puzzlement as it was Sunday afternoon._

" _But it's Sunday."_

" _Work never stops for Mr. Stark. I'm sure you understand."_

_That said all that needed to be said really. For someone who did love to play around, at least his younger days. Her uncle was indeed a workaholic. Though in fairness to Howard, he did run his own company in addition to helping run an intelligence agency with Peggy. So it only made sense that he would be busy._

_But still, her mother had an equally demanding career and she always managed to take time off to focus on other things. Most importantly, her family._

_Though the young woman had noticed that in her mother and stepfather's line of work. Work was rarely far from their minds. But still, they seemed to manage compartmentalization better than Howard ever seemed to._

" _Of course."_

" _But…Seeing that Mr. Stark is out to lunch with a client this afternoon. I imagine he'll be home within the next hour, if you'd like to stick around."_

" _Sure. Mom's not expecting me back in Brooklyn until later."_

" _Splendid."_

" _Do make yourself comfortable. I'll bring you something in a few minutes."_

" _Thank you," Sarah said. Before she took as a step forward to go sit in the living room._

" _Sarah."_

" _Yes," the young woman said, spinning around back towards the butler._

_Upon looking at her face once again. He took a moment, and began to picture the grown woman standing in front of him, as a little girl smiling up at him._

" _You'll always be Little Miss Carter in my book."_

_At this, a warm smile appeared on Sarah's face. She may have grown up but her smile of course, was still the same._

" _And you'll always be my favorite pal."_

" _Same to you. With the expectation of young Mr. Stark."_

" _Ah. Of course," Sarah said, thinking about her Uncle's young son, Tony. "I bet he keeps you on your toes now."_

" _You have no idea," Jarvis said with an exasperated sigh, which made her let out a chuckle._

_The two then parted ways briefly. While Sarah went to go sit in the living room and Jarvis went to fetch her a snack._

_When he returned, they talked for a few minutes. Until they heard a voice coming from the foyer._

" _Edwin!" Called the voice of Maria Stark, Howard's wife._

" _In here. Mrs. Stark."_

_Maria then wandered into the room, dressed to the nines and with her purse in hand. Her face then lit up with surprise when she spotted Sarah sitting on the couch._

" _Sarah."_

" _Hi Maria," Sarah said, getting up from the couch. "It's good to see you."_

" _You too," Maria replied, giving her a kiss on each cheek. "This is a pleasant surprise. Howard didn't tell me you'd be coming by."_

" _Oh, well, he doesn't know. I thought I'd surprise him. But Jarvis told me he's out so…"_

" _Ah well. He shouldn't be too long. You are of course welcome to wait for him. As I'm sure Jarvis here offered."_

" _Yes. Madam."_

" _Very good," Mrs. Stark said. "Jarvis. I'll be stepping out as well for a while. I thought I'd squeeze in some shopping before dinner."_

" _Very well, Mrs. Stark."_

" _Tony's up in his room. You should go say hi to him, Sarah. I'm sure he'd love that."_

" _Oh yes. I will," the young woman said with a nod._

" _Excellent. Chow."_

_With that, Maria Stark waved goodbye and proceeded on out of the house. And after finishing her snack, Sarah then made her way upstairs to little Tony's room. Where she knocked on the door, before peeking her head inside the room._

_When she did, Tony who was seated on the floor in front of his trainset, looked up._

" _Hi Tony. It's Sarah."_

" _Sarah!" Tony said, scrambling up the floor to go see his favorite babysitter besides Jarvis._

_The next thing Sarah knew the little boy had flung himself in her arms and was now hugging her around the waist, very tightly._

" _I see you missed me."_

" _Yeah," Tony said, looking up at her with a very happy smile._

" _I was wondering if you'd remember me. It's been a while."_

" _I remember you. We played chess with Jarvis."_

" _That's right we did," Sarah said with a chuckle. As she thought about said occasion. Which had been quite the fun night for the three of them._

" _Aunt Peggy said you were across the ocean."_

" _Mhmm. That's right I was. Did Aunt Peggy say where I was?"_

" _Um. England."_

" _That's right."_

" _Did you meet any other Jarvis's?" Tony asked._

" _I can't say that I did, Tony. And no other Aunt Peggy's either."_

" _We got the best ones."_

" _Yes, we do."_

" _Sarah."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Did you bring me a present?"_

_The twenty-eight-year-old then let out a little laugh, at the very typical question one would expect from a small child. Luckily, she had come prepared._

" _As a matter of fact I did," Sarah said. "Unfortunately, I don't have it with me. But I'll bring it later this week when Aunt Peggy and I come to have dinner with your mom and dad. How about that?"_

" _Okay!" Tony said, shaking off his slightly disappointment. Before he scampered on off back over to his train set._

_Once the little boy was sitting on the floor, fiddling with the wiring inside the remote control. Sarah went over and plunked herself down right beside him. And lightly bumped against his shoulder with her body, before speaking again._

" _Whatcha working on?"_

" _My train. I made it."_

" _Wow. That's wonderful, Tony."_

" _Now I just need to get it to work."_

" _I'm sure it will work in no time," Sarah said, admiring the child's hard work. "Have you shown this to your Dad?"_

_At her question, the little boy looked sad for a minute. Which didn't go unnoticed by Sarah._

" _Daddy said he was too busy."_

_A sad smile then appeared on the young woman's face. As it also hadn't escaped her notice that her dear uncle was all things considered, a fairly absent father. She would like to believe with all her heart that Howard was trying and was simply struggling to balance family life with his work. But sometimes, Sarah wondered how much effort he was really putting into his relationship with his son._

_It really was puzzling, his behavior. Given how attentive and kind he had been to her for her entire life. As well as the support and friendship he showed to her mother. So Sarah knew he was a good person and a good uncle. But of course, that wasn't a reason to excuse his behavior. And from, having observed this sadness in Tony's eyes more than once. That was more than enough for her to want to go give her uncle a piece of her mind._

_There was nothing more painful in Sarah's eyes, than seeing a father who had the chance to be with his child and not take it. Something that had been denied to her own father._

" _Well, I'm here, Tony."_

_The little boy then gave her a small smile. "Thanks."_

" _You're welcome. Now, come on. Let's see if this thing works."_

_Without any hesitation the small chill pressed the start button and as soon as he did. The wheels clicked, and the little train began to zoom around the track._

* * *

" _I've missed you, Tony."_

" _Yeah, me too."_

The two then just stood there for a minute. Until Tony glanced over at the bar and nodded to it.

"Would you like a drink?"

"A drink would be good."

Tony then walked over to the bar, while Sarah hung back for a second as she licked her lips before following him. Once she was standing in front of the bar, Tony popped up from retrieving something from the shelf under the bar. And when he did, she saw that he had retrieved a bottle of whiskey.

"You still drink whiskey, right?"

"Oh yes" Sarah said. As Tony poured her a glass and handed it over to her. "Thank you."

"See there! You're definitely a Carter. If I remember correctly, this is also Aunt Peggy's drink of choice."

"Mhm. Your memory is well intact."

"I thought so." Tony said. "That's two for two."

Sarah then chuckled as she moved to sit at one of the bar stools. "So is our preferred drinks what you remember most of us?"

"Well, it is an important thing to remember."

"Oh Tony."

"But…That being said. It's not the only thing I remember."

"I would hope not," Sarah said. "Our families spent a fair amount of time together back in the day."

"Yeah we did," Tony agreed. "Do you remember? When was it…Christmas of '78?"

"Oh very well. I thought old Jarvis was going to have an embolism."

"He did look like it, didn't he?"

"Oh yes," he agreed. Before letting out a little sigh. "Good times. Good times."

"Indeed." Sarah then shifted in her seat. "So how long has it been?"

The younger man then paused for a minute to lean on the counter as he thought about it. "For an in-person get together, almost twenty-years for you and me."

"That's a long time."

It was hard to believe that it had actually been that long since they saw each other in person. But it had. Tony had seen Peggy a few times in the years that followed Howard and Maria's death. But, even those visits became less frequent as the years went by. And Tony settled into his role as C.E.O of Stark Industries and continue on with his wild party days and traveling to events around the world.

"Yeah…Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Sarah said, giving him a warm smile.

"…So, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." Tony said. As he poured himself another glass.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Well, in speaking of our intermission of contact. I would ask what you've been up to. But I gather the return of a certain Captain has been the biggest event in your life since I saw you last."

At this, the sixty-six-year-old let out a laugh. "You'd certainly be right about that."

Tony then clicked his tongue after taking a sip. "So Captain America…Steve Rogers is your father."

"He is," Sarah said with a bright smile.

A bright smile that Tony was sure he had never seen grace her face for as long as he had known her. Except for maybe on her wedding day. But this was some smile, to be sure.

"I'm happy for you, Sarah. Really. Getting your dad back after so long. Is pretty remarkable, considering well, everything…"

"It is. I'm grateful for a chance to get to know him. Finally. And I know he feels the same."

"You don't say? Sarah, let me tell you. That old man absolutely adores you," Tony said. "Haha. I still can't get over it all."

"What's that?"

"That he's your father."

"Oh. Why's that?"

"I don't know. You've just always seemed like a Carter to me. Hard to believe there's Rogers DNA in there too."

"Well, I can assure you that there is."

"Here's to that. Congrats on your father's return." Sarah then lifted her glass to meet his as they clinked their glasses in celebration. "He's a good guy. Such an old man. But as fathers go, you lucked out."

"He's not that old…." She then paused for a minute while she realized the irony of her statement. The time her father spent in the ice, had indeed made family logistics a little wonky to say the least. "Okay. So he is on the older side."

"Let's not forget, the man did fight in World War II. Not to mention the fact that he's also a grandfather."

"Well, I was born the year after the war. So what does that make me?"

"Ah. Well, we're all getting old. I must say though, you do look incredible for someone who's nearing seventy. So did Aunt Peggy, come to think of it. But I gather in your case, the super serum was inherited, yes?" Tony questioned while raising his eyebrows at her.

"You would assume right."

"Ah. My father would love that…" Tony started. "I gather he knew though. About all this."

"He did," Sarah admitted. "I'm sorry my mom and I didn't tell you, Tony. I guess we figured Uncle Howard would…"

"Don't be…" Tony replied, shrugging it off. "Though given how much he went on about Captain America. You think with you being Cap's daughter in all that would have come up. But, Dad wasn't really one to share all that much. Not with me anyway."

At this, Sarah then leaned forward and placed her hand on his. "Just so you know. I never liked the way he would brush you off the way he did."

"I know. Ah. Dad wasn't all bad. A pain in the ass but…"

"Oh Howard...He certainly could be. Your Dad," Sarah said. "He was completely ridiculous man as my mother would say."

"Gotta love Aunt Peg," Tony said, keeping a good humor about him. Though the continued talk about his father was making him feel a bit tense. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Of course, I miss him. I mean. For all he faults. He was my uncle," Sarah said. "I do think with me though. He was trying to go out of his way to make sure, I didn't feel the loss of my father quite so much."

The younger man then nodded in agreement. "Maybe. He certainly did care for you, Sarah. That much I know. Hey! Speaking of reminiscing and old friends. I want to show you something."

At this, Sarah's interest was considerably peaked. "Oh. What is it?"

"It's not a what. It's who," Tony said, before speaking to the thin air. "J.A.R.V.I.S. Say hello to Sarah Carter. I mean Harper."

"Hello Mrs. Harper. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

Upon hearing the British voice, coming from all around them. Sarah felt a lump lodge itself in her throat as the memory of her old friend and her mom's partner flooded her mind.

"Jarvis!" She said with tears prickling in her eyes.

"J.A.R.V.I.S."

* * *

_1952_

_During the summer of 1952, Peggy had taken some vacation time and decided to take Sarah out west to Los Angeles to visit Howard, who frequently took to spending his summers there, rather than in New York. Along with Jarvis and Ana of course._

_After flipping through the magazine she had been reading to occupy her time for the last twenty or so minutes. Peggy glanced over and saw that her little daughter was looking out the window with intense fascination as the plane started its decent from the clouds._

" _Mommy is that L.A?" The little girl asked. As she caught sight of the ground and buildings that all looked so tiny. Though she knew they only appeared that way because they were so high up in the air._

" _Yes, it is, darling," Peggy replied, peeking around her daughter to see out the window._

" _It's so pretty!"_

" _It is," Peggy said. "Very hot as well. Meaning you can go swimming, Sarah."_

" _Yay!" Sarah said. "I love Uncle Howard's pool."_

" _Oh I know you do."_

_Before long, the plane landed and the passengers began to file out. When it was their turn to get into the queue to leave, Peggy reached over and took her daughter's hand as the child scooted out the seat._

" _Come along, darling. Don't forget your dolly."_

" _Yes, Mommy," Sarah replied. As she quickly grabbed her doll that had been her companion for the flight._

_As the two exited the plane, they caught sight of Jarvis waiting there on the tarmac for them with one of Howard's many cars. Just as he had a few years prior when Peggy came to L.A for an assignment._

" _Hello Miss Carter."_

" _Mr. Jarvis."_

" _And little Miss Carter as well. How nice to see you, dear?"_

_The child then threw herself into his arms and gave the startled butler a big hug. "I missed you, Jarvis"_

" _And I missed you," Jarvis said. Before he used his hand to measure Sarah's height against his. "I do believe your daughter has grown since I saw her last, Miss Carter."_

" _I do believe she has," Peggy said, giving Sarah a wink as the child giggled in response._

_Just then, the young woman glanced behind Jarvis. And saw Daniel Sousa hop out of a car that had just pulled up a little ways away from them._

" _Peggy!"_

" _Daniel. What are you doing here?" Peggy said. Greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. "I thought I wouldn't be seeing you until later tonight."_

" _I know. Things changed."_

_The worried look on his face then told Peggy everything she needed to know. "I take it, I'm needed at the office."_

" _Yeah," Daniel said with a remorseful look in his eye. As he looked over at the six-year-old, standing next to Peggy and smiled. "Hi Sarah."_

" _Hi," the little girl greeted. As she happily waved to Daniel._

_At this, the S.H.I.E.L.D director turned towards her child who looked back at her with wide blue eyes. Peggy then felt a wave of guilt go through her as she looked at Sarah's face. One of the hardest things about her work, was when it interfered with her time with her daughter. Especially when she had just taken time off, specifically to get away and spend some time with her child._

_She didn't like it one bit. And though Sarah was quite the little trooper, she knew the six-year-old didn't like it any more than she did._

" _I'm sorry, darling," Peggy said in a soft voice. Once she had bent down to Sarah's level. "Looks like Mummy has to go into work for a bit."_

" _But what about our holiday?"_

" _Oh, we'll still have our holiday, Sarah. I won't go into work for the rest of the week after this. And this will just be for a few hours. I promise," Peggy said. "Is that okay?"_

" _Yeah. Time for Mummy to go to work," Sarah said, repeating the words her mother would say to her nearly every morning._

" _That's right." The agent then turned towards the butler. "Jarvis, do you mind?"_

" _Ana and I will be happy to watch Little Miss Carter for you."_

" _Thank you…All right," Peggy said. As she reached out to take a piece of Sarah's hair and proceeded to run her fingers down it. And let out a little sigh, before kissing her daughter's forehead. "I'll see you later, darling. Be good for Jarvis and Ana."_

" _I will Mommy."_

" _That's my girl."_

* * *

 

___Later on, Jarvis sat in the living room with little Sarah as he attempted to teach the child how to play chess._

" _There is a certain elegance to the game of chess that is lacking in other circles. I want you to remember that."_

_The six-year-old of course, had no concept for what he meant by these words. So she found his seriousness over the game to be very amusing._

" _You're funny, Jarvis," Sarah said with a giggle._

" _Well, I'm glad I can provide you with entertainment." the butler said. "Go on then. Your move."_

_The little girl then bit her lip as she concentrated hard, trying to remember what Mr. Jarvis had taught her about where she could put her chess pieces._

_As she moved a piece, she looked over at him for confirmation that she was in the right direction. "Here."_

" _Yes. That's good. Well done."_

_Then, the next thing they knew, they heard the front door open. And Sarah turned towards the doorway in excitement, hoping that maybe her mother had come home early. But instead, a certain redhead waltzed into the room._

" _Ana!" Jarvis greeted. "Hello darling. How was art class?"_

" _Very well. I see Miss Carter has arrived. And little Sarah too."_

" _Yes. Miss Carter got called into work unexpectedly upon her arrival. So I agreed to watch Little Miss Carter for the afternoon."_

" _Bless you, Edwin," Ana said. "Now what are you two up too?"_

" _Well, I figured I would take the time to show, Little Miss Carter here how to play chess."_

" _Ah. Wonderful. How's it going?"_

_I think rather…." Just then the two adults looked across the table and saw Sarah gather up all Jarvis's chess pieces so only hers were left._

_When she noticed them staring at her, Sarah smiled a toothy grin. "Checkmate!"_

_The redhead then let out a laugh and patted her husband's arm, offering him some sympathy. "Looks like you have your work cut out for you, dear."_

" _Seems so," Edwin said. All while giving the little girl a fond smile._

* * *

Later that day, Peggy sat in her office reading over some of her old files. Something to pass time, while she waited for Sarah to come home from her trip to New York. Amanda had sent her a text yesterday, letting her know they had a great time at dinner. Though she wished she could have been there too, of course. To which Peggy replied by, wishing her granddaughter a happy birthday. And told her that she missed her very much and made it known that she expected a visit as soon as Amanda could manage one.

She did miss her granddaughter very much. The house seemed so much quieter without her there. But still, Peggy wasn't one to dwell on changes, especially when the change was for a good reason.

After she had finished reading through the old file on her desk. She then moved to put it back in the filing cabinet, along with some her other old S.H.I.E.L.D files. And made a note to herself to take a look at the ones from her SSR days that were downstairs in her armory next. To see if she could find any useful information to pass along to Steve and Amanda.

As she placed the file down, her eyes caught side of something else in the cabinet. One of her old pistols. If she wasn't mistaken, she had used this pistol during one of her last missions with Steve and the Howling Commandos. The mission where she had ended up taking two bullets to the shoulder.

This pistol had served her well though.

Peggy then inspected the weapon, checking for any dust. Before she loaded the gun with a few bullets she had tucked away in her filing cabinet as well. She then proceeded to unlock the safety and took aim at the dartboard on the other side of the room.

After a pop was heard, Peggy focused her eyes on her target and saw that she had hit the old dartboard dead center. She still had it.

A few seconds after the bullet was fired, the older woman heard shuffling in the hallway and the front door close. Soon thereafter, the door to her office opened and Sarah walked in with a slightly alarmed look on her face. Obviously, she had arrived just in time to hear the gun go off and was concerned that something had happened.

"Sarah."

"Mom," The younger woman greeted. As she stepped foot into the room, Sarah looked over at the pistol in her mother's hand and then at the dartboard which now had a bullet hole in it. "Should I even ask what happened here?"

"Oh that," Peggy said. "I was just practicing, darling."

"Making sure you still got it, huh?"

"Exactly." Then as Sarah came to sit at one of the chairs in front of the desk. Her mother reached out and took her hand and hers and gave it a pat. "Now tell me all about New York."

"It was great. We went out to celebrate Mandy's birthday. And I even got to accompany Dad and Mandy on a mission."

"Did you now?"

"Yes. Amanda went undercover, so they could steal some information from a HYDRA shell company. All went well though. As well as a mission can go I guess."

Peggy then smiled again and nodded towards her daughter. "Seems like you enjoyed the mission as well."

"Yeah. I really did. Not to worry I stayed with Dad in the truck. But it was pretty exciting. Though I know it's not something one should take likely."

"You're damn right," the older woman said. "Still, I think you and I both know you would be able to handle yourself just fine."

"Thanks to you," Sarah said with a smile. "It was interesting to see what they deal with. Out in the field. What you used to have to deal with…Oh Mom. I'm just so proud of Amanda. She handled herself so well. But I'm not surprised. She did learn from the best."

"Oh darling. I'm far from the best," Peggy said. Though a smile began to appear on her face. After all, she knew she had quite the gift for espionage.

"I think Dad would disagree."

At this, the ninety-one-year-old let out a laugh. "Well, your father is biased where I am concerned."

"Aren't you with him?"

"Not at all," Peggy said. Knowing that was far from true. She knew her love and admiration for Steve had changed the way she saw the world in certain respects. But she's argued it was all for the better.

Sarah then gave her mom a knowing smile. As she knew that to be true as well.

"I also got to have a nice chat with Tony."

"Ah Tony," Peggy said. "How is he?"

"Good..." The younger woman then hesitated mid-sentence as she tried to form the words.

"Darling, what is?" Peggy asked in a concerned voice. As she looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Nothing. Well, not nothing. You see… Did you know that Tony has an A.I named J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"Jarvis." Memories of a very sarcastic butler and her old dear friend who passed away a while back began to play in her mind. Such fond memories as well. She then had to take a moment to compose herself before replying. "Well, that's quite a tribute to Mr. Jarvis there."

"It is."

Peggy then let out a chuckle. "And to think Jarvis once told me he would hate the idea of spending eternity as a disembodied voice."

"That sounds like something he would say," Sarah said. "I'm sure he would appreciate Tony's gesture though."

"Oh he most certainly would."

The two then sat in silence of a moment, before the younger of the two spoke again.

"I miss him."

"I know, my darling," Peggy said with a sigh. "I miss him too. Very much. Him, Howard, Maria,"

"Dugan, Morita, Gabe, Rosie. And of course Daniel," Sarah continued, thinking about all the people in their lives who had since passed on. "I wish they were here, Mom. Especially now that Dad's back. They all would have loved to see how everything turned out I think."

"I think they would," the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D said. "Especially those ridiculous uncles of yours.

"Oh they for sure would," Sarah said, thinking about the Howling Commandos and Howard. "They sure talked about him a fair amount."

"Of course they did," Peggy said, knowing they in part did that specifically for her daughter's benefit. As well as for their own. "Speaking of love ones. Did you have a chance to go see…?"

The sixty-six-year-old then shook her head. "I wanted to. But with everything, I didn't get the chance. I did call the nursing home though. She's doing well. As well as she can these days."

"Good," Peggy said, feeling a wave of quilt and a little bit of loss go through her. Which she shook off almost as quickly as it came. "Now, have I told you the story about Jarvis and his dealings with your Uncle Howard's flamingo, Bernard?"

"Uncle Howard had a flamingo?" Sarah questioned.

"He did indeed."

* * *

Back in New York, when dinner time rolled around. Steve walked to the kitchen in search of his granddaughter after checking her room. Only to find that that she wasn't there. Knowing the kitchen was also a strong possibility, he peeked into the room and sure enough, he saw her standing there, cooking something on the stove.

"Making dinner?"

Upon hearing her grandfather's voice, the young woman turned around and nodded. "Yup."

"Smells good," the Captain said as he made his way over to her. "What are you making?"

"Pasta. Nothing special but I thought why not fix dinner. A little thank you to Tony for letting us stay here."

"That's very nice of you," Steve said. Then another motivation his granddaughter might have had occurred to him. "I have to say, I thought I'd find you in here munching on something. I know how you get hungry after training."

At this, Amanda put her lips together for a second before replying. "Guilty. But shh, my gesture is completely genuine."

Steve then let out a laugh. "Oh I have no doubt."

"You know me very well though, Grandpa. Have to say," the twenty-six-year-old said, looking over her shoulder to give him a smile.

"Well," Steve said. "We do spend a lot of time together."

"That we do. And I'm glad you got to have more time with Mom."

The Captain then felt the bittersweet feeling he had felt when they dropped Sarah off at the train station rise up in him again. He missed her so much already and wished she could have stayed longer.

Still, he was grateful for her visit. Spending time with her and his granddaughter for Amanda's birthday was truly something amazing.

It took him until he went to bed that night to fully realize that was the first of Amanda's birthday's he had gotten to see. Which made the occasion all the more special.

It was nice to experience something that a grandfather should experience. And now The Captain, was so looking forward to getting to be there for Jenna and Luke's next birthdays.

"Me too. So is your Mom the one who taught you how to cook?"

"Yup. And Grandma."

"Ah Peggy. Of course." Steve said with a nod.

"She'll be happy you know she can cook," Amanda said. "For some reason people are always surprised. Grandma gets so annoyed. Like I know, she didn't used to have much time to cook. But doesn't mean she can't, you know."

"I do," Steve said. Remembering a time, during the war when he and Peggy had taken shelter in a farmhouse, waiting to intercept a Nazi regiment and keep the town nearby safe. In the interest of saving their rations, Peggy had decided to fix them some soup from the veggies found in the garden. It was nothing fancy but still, tasty. "I had the pleasure of assisting Peggy put together a meal a long time ago."

"Yeah?" The young woman replied with a giggle. "So that first experience. That was during the war I'm guessing then?"

"Yeah. She made us a little something. Nothing elaborate but it was good."

At this, Amanda gave him another warm smile. She loved hearing her grandma's war stories, more than anything, really. So it was nice getting to hear some of Steve's.

"You should offer to help Grandma make her favorite dinner for the two of you. Make a little date of it." She then watched as her grandfather's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at her words. "Look at you. All blushie."

"Well…I."

"Hey! It's cool. Don't be embarrassed. You two are my grandparents after all."

"Thanks Mandy."

"No problem," Amanda said. As she stirred the sauce for the pasta. "Here try this."

The Captain then stepped closer to his granddaughter as she held out the spoon towards him. Once he had a firm grasp on the spoon, he gave the piping hot sauce a taste.

"It's good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome," the young agent said with a nod.

Before she went back to concentrating on fixing dinner. While Steve watched her with a look of pure adoration. And noticed how much Amanda looked like Peggy did whenever she was focused on something.

"Thanks Mandy. For making dinner."

"You're welcome."

Then before Steve could say anything else, Maria Hill came running into the room.

"Maria," Steve greeted. While Amanda turned around. After dipping her own finger in the sauce for another taste-test, just to make sure it was perfect.

"Maria."

"Hi, Steve," she said. As her eyes moved over to that of her former trainee. "Amanda."

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just," Maria said. "I have some news that will be of particular interest to you."

"What is it?" the young woman asked, with some concern in her voice.

"He told me to tell you and I quote: "Maria, tell my main girl, Mandy, she better come visit me ASAP."

It took all of two seconds for Amanda to figure out what she was talking about. Who she was talking about. At this realization, a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Trip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Oh my god! I was so unprepared for the feels that would erupt when I wrote those flashbacks. Jarvis. <3 And Sarah with little Tony. *passes tissues to anyone who needs them* And how cute is Steve, blushing when Amanda says him and Peggy should have a dinner date? Bless him.
> 
> Next chapter: Trip and Amanda will finally be reunited! Yay! 
> 
> Besides this update, I have another exciting thing to share with you guys. My friend Megan made a video for Steggy and Sarah based on this fic. It's simply beautiful. Thank you again Megan! Check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5kSMeW6EVw
> 
> You guys will love it! 
> 
> Reminder: As of after posting this, my username will be changing to Pegsccarter.


	32. Chapter 32

All the Time in the World

Chapter 32

_1991_

_One afternoon, Sarah and her five-year-old daughter, Amanda turned onto their street with their dog, Emma in toe._

" _Mommy, can I walk Emma now?" the little girl asked._

_She had been wanting to walk the dog herself since the walk began. But her mother told her that she had to wait until they turned back onto their street after taking Emma around the neighborhood._

" _Of course you can," Sarah said with a nod. As she handed the leash over to her daughter. "Hold on tight, okay?"_

" _I got it."_

_The forty-five-year-old then watched her child walk the dog, with a very proud expression on her face. While Emma continued to trot a few steps ahead of her, completely well-behaved for her smallest owner. And as they walked along, Amanda let out a giggle._

_Clearly the little girl was greatly enjoying this moment of independence. Something which made a smile appear on Sarah's face._

_True, Amanda would always be her little baby, being the youngest child and all. But her little baby was growing up. At five-years-old, Amanda was already a force to be reckon with. She greatly valued the greater sense of independence that came with her age. In fact, she was quite insistent on it._

_Once the two were four houses away, the child suddenly began skipping to the house, making the golden retriever quicken her pace as the two went down the street._

" _Mandy! Wait for me, sweetheart."_

" _But Mommy, we're home," Amanda said, spinning back around to face her mother._

" _So I see," Sarah said. As she closed the gap between then. "Come here you."_

_Sarah then put her arms around her daughter and began to blow kisses on her cheek, making the little girl giggle._

" _Mommy! Stop! That tickles."_

" _Oh really. How about this?" Sarah asked as she began tickling Amanda's stomach._

" _Yes!"_

_In the midst of the laughter, Emma jumped up on them, wanting to join in the excitement as well. Which made the mother and daughter only laugh harder._

_The two then paused when the sound of the door opening grabbed their attention. And when they looked up, they saw Luke step out onto the front porch._

" _Hey honey! Where you off to?"_

" _Hey Mom," Luke greeted. "I was just going to ride bikes with Will. Bye."_

" _Whoa, whoa," Sarah said, putting her arm out to stop him from getting past her. "Are you forgetting something, there Luke?"_

_The ten-year-old then stared at his mother for a second, trying to figure out what she was getting at. As she stared right back at him with an eyebrow raised._

" _May I go ride bikes with Will, please?"_

_At this, Sarah gave a nod of satisfaction. "You may. Just keep an eye out for your Dad's car. And come back inside when he gets here, okay?"_

" _Okay!"_

" _Luke. Can I come too? Please!" the little girl asked. While she started jumping in place._

" _Yeah, come on, Mandy," Luke replied. As he motioned for her to follow him._

" _Thank you sweetie," Sarah said to her son. Grateful that he had agreed to let his sister hang out with him. Though she expected nothing less from him. With that, she took Emma's leash back from her daughter. "You two have fun."_

_Sarah then stayed on the porch as she watched her two younger children retrieve their bikes and head out onto the sidewalk to meet up with Luke's friend, Will, who lived just two houses down. She then felt her heart flood with maternal pride, as she watched her son help his little sister up onto her bike._

_She and her husband were indeed raising those kids well._

" _Bye Mommy!" Amanda yelled back to her mother. Before, she began to petal her bike. And catch up to her brother who had a bit of a head start._

_At this, Sarah waved back as the two kids went on their way. Before she finally moved to open the door and unhooked the leash from the dog._

" _Come on girl. Let's get you some water."_

_Once she was inside, Sarah went to the kitchen and got Emma some fresh water. As soon as the golden retriever was happily slurping away. The brunette set about making herself some tea, before settling down at the table to read a magazine. As she sat down, she glanced over all the various items sprawled out over the table, and a sigh escaped her lips._

_With the kids around, the kitchen table was almost never clean. But that was life._

_Thankfully, it didn't take her too long to locate the latest edition of the New York Times amongst the various clutter. And as she picked up the magazine, she saw that her husband had used post-its, to mark articles that he thought she might be interested in reading._

_A gesture, which never ceased to warm her heart._

_Then it the midst of retrieving the magazine. Her eyes came to rest on something that had been hiding beneath it. An already opened envelope. When she reached for it, Sarah pulled out the card inside and her lips curled into a soft smile as she read over it._

_It was an invitation to the Howling Commandos reunion dinner. Something she had been looking forward to attending all week._

_And today was finally the day._

_She hadn't seen her dear uncles since last Christmas and missed them terribly._

_These five year reunions were always something special. Tonight would be even more special, because it would be the first time that Amanda got to attend one. The little girl was already such a Howling Commandos fan, so Sarah knew without a doubt that she would have a ball at the party._

_All of a sudden, the phone began to ring. Having a feeling she knew who was calling, the elementary school teacher wasted no time getting up from the table to go answer it._

" _Hello."_

" _Hello darling," came Peggy's voice from the other end of the phone._

_A bright smile then appeared Sarah's face at the sound of her mother's voice. Her suspicion had been correct._

" _Hi Mom. How are you? Did you have a nice flight?"_

" _We did. Thank you, darling. The flight was a very quick one I'm happy to say," Peggy relayed. "And how are you?"_

" _I'm good. Very much looking forward to the party later."_

" _Ah yes. The party. I'm sure it will be quite something knowing your uncles."_

" _I have no doubt. Better make sure we keep a close eye on them and their consumption of liquor."_

" _Oh darling. I don't think there's enough people in the world to accomplish that task."_

_The forty-five-year-old then laughed in reply. "You're probably right."_

" _Oh those uncles of yours. I don't know what I'm going to do with them."_

" _They are a handful."_

" _You don't know the half of it, darling."_

" _And to think, these are the people you choose to be my uncles."_

" _I know. What on earth was I thinking?" Peggy questioned with a laugh._

" _Beats me…. Ah. They are wonderful though. That's reason enough."_

" _Indeed. Not to mention, they simply adore you, Sarah."_

" _I know," Sarah said, thinking about how truly wonderful her uncles were. "It's a shame, Howard can't be there tonight."_

" _It is. I'm sure, him, Maria and Tony are having a great time in California."_

" _I'm sure."_

_Then after a brief pause, Peggy spoke again. "So anyway. Sarah, I just wanted to give you a ring and let you know that our plane landed. Your sister, will be picking us up in a few. And we'll see you at the party around seven."_

" _See you later, Mom," Sarah said. "Oh and just so you know. I know three grandchildren of yours, who are very much looking forward to their Grandma and Grandpa coming to visit for the weekend."_

" _What darlings. Do tell them we look forward to spending the weekend with them as well."_

" _I will. Okay. Bye Mom."_

_Then just as Sarah hung up the phone, her eldest daughter, Jenna wandered into the room with a small stack of papers in hand._

" _Was that Grandma?"_

" _Yes. She was just calling to let us know her plane landed," the older of the two women said. "So young lady, is that history paper of yours done yet?"_

" _Yes it is," Jenna said. As she proudly handed it over to her mother. Just so she could see that it was done._

" _Good girl. You should let your grandparents read it when they're here," Sarah said. As she glanced over her daughter's paper on World War II._

" _You think so?"_

" _Oh yes. They'd love it."_

" _Okay, I will," the teenager said. "…So Mom. Is it okay if I the movies with Jessica and Christina tomorrow? Please."_

" _Yes. Good work, Jenny, Sarah said. As she handed the paper back to her daughter. "Well, I guess I should probably start getting ready for the party."_

* * *

_Later that evening, Sarah came down the steps, dressed in a simple but very elegant red dress. As she did so, her husband, who had been fixing their son's tie. Stopped to stare at her as she approached them._

" _What?"_

" _Nothing. Well, not nothing. I was just thinking how utterly amazing my wife looks. I can't wait to take you out on the dance floor tonight."_

" _Oh. Are you now?" Sarah said, giving him a cheeky smile._

" _Most definitely."_

" _Ew. Please don't kiss, guys," Luke said. While watching his parents with a grossed out expression on his face._

_The two adults then looked over at their son with equally amused smiles on their faces._

" _Don't worry bud. We'll save any kissing for the dance floor."_

" _You mean out in public?"_

" _Sure do, Luke."_

" _Ugh. That's even worse," the ten year-old grumbled. Before wandering off as a long sigh escaped his lips._

" _I do hope you haven't scared our son for life," Sarah said with a chuckle._

" _I think he'll live," Anthony replied. Before he heard the sounds of feet coming down the steps. "Uh-oh. Incoming."_

_Just then, little Amanda in a light blue dress and a red cape, came bounding down the stairs and into her father's arms. While her older sister, followed behind, at a much slower pace._

" _Daddy!"_

" _Hey there, Manda panda! Let me get a good look at your dress," Anthony said. While admiring his daughter's outfit. "And your cape! Tell me. Are you a princess or a superhero?"_

" _Both," the little girl said with a confident nod._

" _So you are," Anthony said. Exchanging an adoring expression with his wife. "And Jenny. You look as lovely as your mother."_

" _Dad, please," the teenager said in a soft voice, feeling a bit self-conscious._

" _Uh-oh. I think I embarrassed another one."_

" _Hmm. Maybe you should get into the car then," Sarah suggested._

" _I think you're right," Anthony said. Before giving his oldest daughter and wife a smile. "Come on you. Let's go!"_

_The two ladies then watched as Anthony carried the giggling little five-year-old out the front door on his shoulder._

" _I'm amazed, we're going to be there on time," Sarah told her eldest, who nodded in agreement. "Luke! Come on. We're leaving."_

_Soon after pilling into the car, the group arrived at the hall where the 10_ _7th_ _reunion was to take place._

_As the Harper family reached the door, Amanda ran in with her older sister right behind her. To make sure the child didn't get into any mischief while their parents caught up to them._

" _So are you excited?" Anthony asked, taking his wife's hand as they too entered the building._

" _Hmm?" Sarah questioned. As she brought her attention back to her husband._

" _I just asked if you're excited for the party."_

" _Oh yeah. Of course. I am."_

" _Sarah...?_

" _Sorry. I'm okay. I was just thinking about all the stories they're going to tell….About my dad and…" Sarah explained. As she averted her gaze down to the floor and let out a breath._

" _Hey. I'm right here."_

" _Thank you," Sarah whispered. As she leaned in to give her husband a kiss._

_Just then, Luke returned from peeking into the main hall. And when he saw his parents kissing, he stared at them in shock._

" _Come on guys! You promised."_

" _Sorry son," Anthony said._

_Then, before he could continue, Jenna came back around the corner carrying Amanda on her hip. "I located your child."_

" _Come here, sweetie," Sarah said, reaching out her arms, so Amanda could early switch over into her arms. And as she did so, the child whispered in her ear._

" _Mommy, watch out! Don't get holes in your shoes."_

" _Apparently the floor's lava," the almost fifteen-year-old explained._

" _I see. Thanks Jenna."_

" _Hey Jen. Would you like to check out the Howling Commando exhibit with me and Luke?" Anthony asked._

" _Yeah. Sure, why not?" Jenna said with a smile._

_Anthony then looked to his wife, who nodded to him. "You three go on ahead. I think I'm going to go see if anyone's here yet."_

" _All right. We'll be back in a bit," he replied. Before turning his attention to the two older children. "Come on guys."_

_With that, Jenna and Luke, followed their father down the hallway to the museum. While Sarah stayed behind with Amanda. And listened as her husband begin telling the kids a story about the Howling Commandos until they were out of earshot._

_Once they turned the corner, Sarah took Amanda into the main hall, were a dozen tables were set up. And 1940's music played in the background._

" _Mommy, remember the lava."_

" _Oh Mandy," Sarah said. "See the door there? I imagine it would keep the lava outside, don't you think?"_

" _Yeah!"_

_At this, the forty-five-year-old then chuckled and kissed the child's forehead. "You're so silly."_

_The two then made their way into the room and wandered over to the pictures that covered the wall closest to the door_

" _Mommy, look it's Grandpa," Amanda said, excitedly. As she pointed to a poster of Captain America._

" _Yes, it is."_

" _My Grandpa is handsome."_

" _I'll be sure to tell your Grandma you said that," Sarah said with a bright smile on her face._

_As her daughter wasn't wrong in her observation. For Steve Rogers was indeed a very handsome man._

" _Well, look who it is. Sarah Carter."_

_At the sound of his voice, Sarah turned around to see that Gabe Jones had made his way over to them._

" _Uncle Gabe."_

" _Hello sweetheart. How are you?" Gabe said. As he put his weight on his cane so he could better hug her. "I see you brought your little mini-me."_

" _Yes. Jenna and Luke are here too. Their father took them to the museum down the hall."_

" _Good. I believe my hat is in there," Gabe said. "So how old is this one now?"_

" _Mandy, would you like to tell Uncle Gabe, how old you are?"_

" _Five," The little girl answered._

" _Five. Wow. My grandson, Antoine, Sheri's son is going to be here tonight. He just turned six. Maybe him and Amanda would like play together some."_

" _That would be great."_

" _Five-years- old, huh?"_

" _Mhmm."_

" _That's something right there. I remember when you were that age, Sarah," the old man said, smiling fondly at his niece._

" _Mommy was my age?!"_

" _She was indeed, Mandy. Your mother was once a little sweetheart, just like you."_

_Then at the sound of a familiar English accent, the two adults turned slightly. Just in time to see Peggy graceful enter the room. Once she spotted them, she walked over and greeted her daughter by rubbing her shoulder._

" _Hello darling."_

" _Hi Mom."_

" _And hello, my little darling," Peggy said, greeting her granddaughter. Which made Amanda giggle in reply, before she contently rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "And where are my two other little darlings?"_

" _Oh, they're with their father at the museum down the hall."_

" _Excellent. Hello Gabe. How are you?"_

" _Very well, Peggy. And you? How's retirement treating you?"_

" _It's remarkably boring."_

_Gabe then let out a chuckle. "Right there with you, Peg. I was just telling Sarah, here that I remember when she was Amanda's age. Do you remember what a sweetheart our sweet little Sarah was back then?"_

" _How could I forget," the former agent said as she gazed adoringly at her child. "She still is our sweet Sarah, Gabe."_

" _That she is."_

_As the adults got to talking, and more people began to pour into the room. The little girl became restless in her mother's arms and wiggled until her mother put her down._

" _Mandy. Don't leave this room without Me, Daddy or your grandparents, okay?_

" _Okay, Mommy."_

_With that, the five-year-old scampered off to the buffet table where she spotted Peggy's husband, her grandfather fixing himself a plate of food._

" _Hi Grandpa."_

" _Hey sweetheart. What are you up to?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _Nothing? That doesn't sound like the Amanda Harper I know."_

_The little girl then gave him a big smile at his words. "Grandpa, did you bring your leg with you?"_

_At this, the older man chuckled at his granddaughter's line of question. She had discovered this piece of information about him, during his and Peggy's last visit to New York. And had been completely fascinated by it ever since._

" _I sure did."_

" _Yay! Will you play a game with me?"_

" _Yeah. I'll play a game with you."_

" _Okay! I'll hide. And you come find me, okay?"_

" _Okay, Amanda. You go hide. I won't peek, promise!"_

_The little girl then watched as he covered his face and started counting. And once she was satisfied he wasn't looking, she went to the floor and crawled underneath an empty table nearby. When she was completely hidden, Amanda then looked up and came face-to-face with a little boy not that much older than herself._

" _Hi," she greeted. "I'm Amanda."_

" _I'm Trip."_

* * *

"Trip…He's alive?" Amanda asked as her voice began to falter.

Something that caught the Captain's attention almost immediately. He knew Trip and his granddaughter were close friends. But he was just beginning to realize that there was a much deeper bond than just friendship between them.

"Yeah, he is Mandy," Maria confirmed with a smile.

"Oh my god."

Without another word, Amanda left or more like ran out of the room. Before the other two fully even had time to process what she was doing.

"I'll be back."

"I got the stove," Maria said as she nodded to Steve. Upon realizing that her former trainee left the stove on when she ducked out of the room.

Steve then proceeded on down the hallway to Amanda's room at the Tower. When he peeked into the room, there he found her running around, packing a small amount of clothes in a backpack.

"Mandy, hey!" Steve said, getting her attention. "Come here."

At this, the young woman stopped what she was doing. And without breaking eye-contact with him. She joined her grandfather on the bed with her hands folded neatly in her lap as they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I have to go to him."

"I know."

"I can't believe he's alive. I don't know if I gave up hope but I just…" For the first time since S.H.I.E.L.D fell, the young agent felt her emotions come to the forefront as tears began falling from her eyes.

Which prompted her grandfather to rub her back in an attempt to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay."

"I don't even know what's wrong with me," the young woman said. "He's alive. I should be happy. I am happy but…"

"Well, there are such a thing as happy tears," Steve pointed out. "Given everything, I do understand why you're feeling like this, Amanda."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he answered with a nod. Thinking about how he felt when he finally worked up the courage to call Peggy for the first time when he came out of the ice. "I know how much Trip means to you."

At this, Amanda chuckled. "That makes one of us….I don't think I knew just how much…Until now. God, I'm so stupid."

"You're far from stupid, Mandy."

"I know. I didn't mean it like that. I just feel so…"

"Overwhelmed."

"Yeah. I guess overwhelmed pretty much covers it."

"Well, I don't know if this will help. But I do know something about waiting for the right opportunity in the midst of everything else," Steve said. As it dawned on his granddaughter, maybe that's exactly what she had been waiting for. Even if she hadn't been completely aware of it. "Mandy, I don't regret much. But if there's anything I do regret. It's waiting too long with your Grandmother."

Upon hearing this, Amanda looked over at her grandfather with her mouth hanging slightly open. She knew he felt guilty about this, of course. He had told her as much during their trip to New York months ago.

"Aw Steve. I don't know if that's true. I mean, you did have Mom. And you've had your dance."

A smile then appeared on his face at her kind words. "We did. And I'm so grateful for both of those things. Especially your mother. I mean in other ways. In the really being together sense."

The young woman then looked at the ground as she really took in what he was saying. Her grandparents' story truly never ceased to warm and break it all at the same time.

She so wished her grandparents had been able to have that too. Especially after seeing them together in person.

It only made sense, why Steve missed the things they could have had.

"Does Grandma know?" Amanda asked. Wondering if he had shared any of this with Peggy. "I think so, yeah."

"You should tell her."

"I will. But this is about you right now. Go on. Go see Trip," Steve said, bumping his arm against her shoulder. Offering her his encouragement. "You know what you need to do, Mandy. I believe that with all my heart. You are an amazing woman and it is truly an honor to be your grandfather. Go on. We'll be fine here."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"Of course. Anything for you."

Amanda then looked on the bed and raised an eyebrow when she saw the spoon she had been cooking with, lying there. Apparently she had brought it with her from the kitchen. Then as she glanced back at him, they both let out a little chuckle.

Letting an air of lightness fill the room that had been so needed. Steve was right, Amanda knew what she needed to do.

"Do you suppose Tony will let me take the quinjet?"

"I don't see why we couldn't ask."

* * *

A little while later, at a tiny hotel in North Carolina. Trip sat by the hotel pool, holding his phone in his hand as he stared at it.

The phone had been wiped as a safety measure, to keep HYDRA from tracking them. Unfortunately, it also prevented others from contacting him as well. People he would actually like to hear from.

His mother knew he was alive. That was something he made sure of the moment they landed in North Carolina, his home state.

Yet, someone else that he wanted to know he was alive. Had been left in the dark.

Amanda.

He knew she was alive. Coulson had informed him of such at the Hub after S.H.I.E.L.D fell. She had survived the destruction of the Triskelion and unsurprisingly had been part of Cap's team that brought down S.H.I.E.L.D, stopped Project Insight and revealed HYDRA in the process.

When he learned of them, Trip couldn't help but to smile.

Yup. That was Mandy all right. There was no way she wouldn't fight against HYDRA. It was in her in blood as much if not more than it was in his.

She was a fighter. Always had been ever since she was a little girl. The young man then chuckled as he pictured a little girl with pigtails and a younger version of himself going on their little missions around Peggy's house. Amanda certainly had a knack for adventures even then.

Trip's smile then fell as he thought about how much he missed her. It had been over two weeks since he last saw her. But given everything, it felt like a lifetime.

He so couldn't wait to see her again. Whenever that would be. Knowing Mandy, she had probably left D.C and went off with her grandfather to have some adventures and keep fighting the good fight.

Not unlike him what and his new team during.

"Trip. Are you okay?" Skye asked. As she came over and proceeded to sit herself down next to him, letting her bare-feet wade in the pool.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

At this, Skye raised her eyebrows at him. "About?"

"Damn girl. You ask a lot of questions."

"Well, I was training to be an agent," Skye said. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I-I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"I was just thinking about someone."

"Ah. Someone important, I'm guessing."

"You could say that." Trip then reached for his wallet and handed her a picture of him and Amanda hanging out by the Reflection Pool in D.C.

"She's pretty," Skye said. "What's her name?"

"Amanda Harper. She's an S.H.I. agent too."

"Is she your girlfriend or…?"

"She's Amanda," Trip replied. "Maria was her S.O, I asked her to tell Mandy I'm alive and that I'm okay."

He knew all too well, if anyone knew of Amanda's current whereabouts it was Agent Hill. So when she showed up, Trip didn't hesitate to ask her to pass on along the message that he was okay.

"Good. That's good Trip," Skye said. "You must really miss her."

"I do. She's something else Mandy." The young man then exhaled and smiled at his new friend. "…Well, I better head to bed. Goodnight Skye."

"Night Trip."

With that, Trip headed back to his hotel room, where he took a shower and got ready for bed. Just as he pulled on a clean shirt, all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. A small sigh then escaped his lips as he walked to it, figuring that Coulson had come by to tell him what the plan for tomorrow was.

But when he opened the door. There on the other side was Amanda.

The two then just stared at each other, taking in each other's appearance. As if they were trying to determine if this moment was really happening.

"Mandy."

Without another word, Amanda grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to her. When their lips met, Trip moved to wrap his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Later on, the two sat on the bed as the sipped sodas from the hotel venting machine. And caught up on what all had been happened since they last saw each other.

"So Bucky Barnes is alive?"

"Yup," Amanda confirmed. "And so is Coulson, apparently."

"Yeah," Trip said with a laugh. "Man. When did our lives become so crazy?"

"When we joined S.H.I.E.L.D probably."

"Sounds about right."

"Life is crazy. Nowadays I just try to roll with it," Amanda said with a shrug.

"Here's to that."

"Though looking back on everything, I think my life has always been a little crazy.

"Crazy life. For one firecracker of a woman."

At this, Amanda lightly wacked him on his arm, making him laugh.

"Hey. Let's make a toast to S.H.I.E.L.D. Despite the HYDRA thing, we did go a lot of good work there."

"We did." The two then clinked their cans together before taking a sip. "To S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And to making our grandparents proud," Amanda added.

"And to our grandparents. How are they doing by the way?"

"Good," Amanda said. "…They're…You know, I would think it would be weird given the time, age-gap thing. But it's not. I've never seen two people just click the way they do, you know? It's like nothing else matters. They're just…Steve and Peggy."

"I can imagine. That dance we set up for them was really something to witness."

"That was something…And well…Let's just say that since then my mother has finally been in the same room as her parents."

At this, Trip's eyes lit up. "Sarah came home."

"She did." As she thought about this, a wide grin appeared on the young woman's face. "Trip, I don't think I've seen my mom so happy before."

"Wow. That's incredible," Trip said. "Definitely a reunion that needed to happen. Ah. It's wonderful that they're finally getting to a chance to be a family. Enjoy some happiness and all that."

The young agent then nodded in agreement. "Me too. God knows, they deserve it."

The two then paused for a minute, as they looked in each other's eyes again. Both trying to figure out if they were ready to say what needed to be said. It didn't take much for either of them, to realize they were on the same page.

"So do you, Mandy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I am happy," Amanda replied. All while looking into his deep brown eyes. "I would have thought my greeting made that clear."

"Oh it did," Trip said with a chuckle. As he adjusted his position on the bed so he was closer to her. "Girl, I don't think I've ever had a greeting quite like that before."

The young agent then let out a laugh. As she too shifted to be closer to him. "Neither have I. It's certainly not something I do every day. I guess I was just waiting."

"For what?"

"For this."

Deciding that no words could explain how she truly felt about this. And him. Amanda then closed the gap between them and gave him another kiss. When they pulled apart. Trip reached over and rubbed his thumb over her cheek as he gazed at her, with a look that made her heart race but made her feel completely safe, all at the same time.

"Damn."

A smile then appeared on the young woman's face as she laughed. And then it was Trip's turn to pull her into a kiss. A kiss that was just as amazing as their first.

With that, the two grandchildren of World War II heroes, slowly lowered themselves down onto the bed as graceful as they could manage. Only breaking their kisses when they needed a breath.

The two agents were so caught in the moment. And each other. That it almost didn't register to them. How right this all felt. The idea of them.

Maybe it had been a long time coming after all. They just needed to let everything fall into place so it could happen.

* * *

_1991_

_After everyone had more or less finished eating their dinner, Dum-Dum Dugan stood up to give his speech. Or his version of a speech._

" _I'd like to thank you for coming. Well, I'm a little too into my bourbon to think of more to say. So let's take a trip down memory lane."_

_The group assembled around the tables then all burst out in collective chuckles and applause as Dugan's daughter went over to her father, and proceeded to help the old man back over to their table._

_Less than two minutes later, the lights dimmed and the projector screen came to life. And a slide-show of old pictures of the Howling Commandos began to appear before them._

_More chuckles could be heard amongst the families as they saw their loved ones appear on the big screen. And for the Howling Commandos, they smiled at their family's excitement and enjoyed the feeling of companionship they all felt for each other._

_A sense of friendship and trust had had indeed lasted a lifetime and always would._

_Towards the end, a tribute for Steve began to play. It was amazing yet unsurprising how much footage of Captain America they had from the war. But as more footage appeared, so did more faces along with Steve. Including that of Peggy and the Howling Commandos._

_For as long as the 107_ _th_ _had held their reunions, there was always a part dedicated to Steve Rogers._

_It was as always, a truly beautiful tribute by the Howling Commandos to their leader and friend who was long gone._

_A chance to celebrate Steve's life and simply, remember him._

_At this point, Peggy who was seated next to her daughter, looked over and took Sarah's hand in hers. As tears welled up in their eyes at the sight of Steve Rogers. Despite the sadness that was felt, there was something truly celebratory for the two women about seeing him there. As this was one of the only places outside of their homes where they could truly acknowledge who Steve Rogers was to them. With the only people in the world who knew the truth._

_The unity between them was truly something special, indeed._

_From her place on her grandmother's lap, little Amanda glanced over at her new friend Trip, who was seated on his grandfather's lap._

_And when their eyes met, she offered him a bright smile. And felt, truly so happy that she had made a new friend, who it turned out, was already so much a part of her life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> There is just so much I love about this chapter, where do I even start. 
> 
> First of all, for those who have been wanting the Trip/Amanda ship to set sail!! This ship is steaming ahead! *throws confetti* I'm sure the grandparents will be thrilled. 
> 
> How cute is Grandpa Steve with Amanda? There's never too many scenes with those two. 
> 
> The flashbacks were probably my favorite thing to write! The Harper Family. Little Amanda being adorable and such a mini-Peggy. All of it. I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I do. 
> 
> A little spoiler for next chapter: There will be a 1940's Steggy flashback! Yay!


	33. Chapter 33

All the Time in the World

Chapter 33

_November 1943_

_A day after Steve rescued members of the 107_ _th_ _from HYDRA, he sat in his new tent as he unpacked his gear._

_He was officially a soldier._

_No more USO shows for him. He was finally getting his wish to be part of the 10_ _7th_ _and all that entailed. Meaning of course, that he would soon see active compact._

_In thinking of all this, Steve took a deep breath to prepare himself for what would come._

" _Hey Steve!"_

_At the sound of his friend, Bucky's voice, the Captain looked up. "Hey man."_

" _Hey, Colonel Phillips was asking for you."_

_With that, Steve gave a nod and quickly put away his last remaining items. Before he stood up and made his way over to Bucky. And as he passed, he reached out and patted his friend's shoulder._

" _I'm glad you're okay, Buck."_

" _That makes two of us," Bucky said. "Go on, man. I'll see you later."_

_Steve then let out a chuckle and continued on his way to Colonel Phillips' tent._

" _Colonel, you wanted to see me, sir," he greeted as he peaked his head in._

_Colonel Phillips, who had been sitting at his desk, with papers spread out before him. Then motioned for the other man to enter the tent. Without even looking up._

" _Yes, I did," Phillips said. "I have an assignment for you."_

" _An assignment?"_

" _Yes. You wanted to be a soldier. Here's your chance."_

" _Yes sir. What am I to do?" Steve questioned in a confident voice._

_At this, the Colonel stood up and began pacing behind his desk. While Steve remained planted in his place as he listened._

" _First things first, our country owes you a great debt, Captain Rogers. For your bravery in rescuing our men."_

" _Thank you, sir."_

" _Now, I need you to go back to Austria and deliver some information to our allies. Simple mission. In and out. No fuss."_

" _Yes, sir."_

" _Excellent," the older man said. As he sat back down in his chair. "Be ready to leave in two hours."_

_Steve then gave a nod and without another word, filled out of the tent._

_He had his first sanctioned mission. With this now on his mind, he headed back to his tent in search of Bucky, to tell him the news. But when he arrived at the tent, his friend seemed to have wandered off. So Steve set back off again, in search of him._

_After walking around camp for a bit, Steve heard laughter coming from the rec tent. Going on a hunch, he stepped inside it and sure enough there was Bucky, laughing and playing cards with some of the guys._

_When he walked in, some of the men, including Bucky looked his way._

" _Hey Steve!"_

" _Rogers! Care to join us?" Dugan asked with a cigar hanging out of the corner of his mouth._

" _Maybe later, thanks though."_

" _How did it go with the Colonel?" Bucky inquired._

" _Good. I got my first assignment."_

" _You mean, you rescuing us wasn't your first?"_

" _Not officially," Steve admitted._

_Which made all the guys around the table burst out laughing in amusement._

" _I like you, Rogers. You're all right," Dugan said._

" _Well, he is a National Hero. Hey! Thanks for conducting the rescue on your own. It was much appreciated," Gabe added._

" _That's Steve for you," Bucky said, giving his friend a smile._

_Then all of a sudden, Steve heard the tent flap open again, behind him. When he spun back around, he came face-to-face with Peggy Carter._

" _Agent Carter."_

" _Captain Rogers. I heard the Colonel has given you, your first assignment."_

" _Yes, he has."_

" _Good. Well, I've come to tell you that I'll be joining you on your mission."_

" _You are?" Steve questioned._

" _Yes."_

_At this, the Captain smiled slightly. Relieved in a way that she was going to be with him on this. After all, Peggy had been in the war much longer than he had. She was far more experienced when it came to going on missions. And most importantly, she knew what to do if unforeseen complications occurred while on said mission._

" _Well, it will be nice to work with you, Agent Carter. Officially that is."_

_Peggy then let out a little chuckle at his words. "I couldn't agree more."_

_The two then just stared at each other for a minute. While Steve searched his brain for something to say. When really, he could think of a thousand things he wanted to say to her._

" _Okay. Is no one else seeing this?" Dugan asked, having just observed the exchange between them._

_Which effectively, snapped the two from their own world and back to reality. As well as brought the eyes of everyone else in the room to them. When this happened, Steve couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, he obviously liked Peggy. The two had an undeniable connection that had existed long before the super serum._

_Not to mention, the fact that she had risked her career to help him for. Something, he still hadn't properly thanked her for, yet. And there was also, the look they had given each other the other day._

_A look that made him realize that maybe, just maybe she felt the same way._

_Something that was all so new to him. He was so used to being overlooked, but not by Peggy. Because of that, he wasn't sure how he felt about this attraction being noticed by others. Though he was certain that none in the room, would say anything outside the tent._

" _You get back to your cards, Dugan," Peggy said._

" _Yes, ma'am."_

_Then with another smile on her face, the SSR agent glanced back over at Steve. "I'll see you in a bit."_

" _Yeah, see you."_

" _And Captain. Don't be late this time."_

* * *

The next morning, as light filtered in through the hotel room's window, Amanda slowly opened her eyes. And after blinking once or twice, her eyes came to focus on the man lying on the bed right next to her. Trip.

As she watched him, she noticed how peaceful and content he looked as he slept. And how his chest rose up and down slowly with each breath he took. A smile then played on her lips as memories of the night before came flooding back to her, followed by a small giggle.

Had she known it would feel like this, maybe she would have made her move, and kissed him a long time ago. But, on the other hand, Amanda had no doubt that things had worked out exactly when they were meant to.

Her grandmother had taught her that.

Just then, the sound of her phone buzzing tore her from her thoughts. With a sigh, Amanda pulled the sheet she was currently wrapped in up, in order to cover more of her body. Before she rolled over, taking care to not move around too much, so she wouldn't wake Trip.

Once she grabbed her phone from the nightstand, she saw that her grandfather had seen her a text that read:

" _Hey Mandy. Just checking in to make sure you're okay."_

Another smile then appeared on her lips, upon reading this. She couldn't help but be proud of Steve. And how good he was getting with texting.

" _Hi Grandpa. I'm good. Just decided to stay in North Carolina for the night."_

" _Glad to hear it. Well, Sam and I are heading off to Chicago. According to Nat's sources, Bucky was spotted there two days ago."_

" _Awesome. Good luck."_

" _Thank you. Tell Trip I said hi. See you soon."_

Then after texting her grandfather that she would indeed see him soon. Amanda placed the phone back on the end table, rolled over and scooted herself over until she was cuddled against Trip's bare chest.

Less than two minutes later, she felt Trip begin to stir and she moved her hand back and forth over his chest, before finally looked up to meet his gaze.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning."

"So, last night, really happened."

"Well, I sure hope so," Amanda quipped. "Last night…was really something."

At this, Trip let out a laugh. "It was…I'm glad it happened, Mandy."

Amanda then looked up from his chest to meet his eyes. "Me too. My grandpa says hi by the way."

"Um?"

Then it was her turn to let out laugh. "Oh my god. You should see your face. Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything."

"I didn't think you did. Just interesting pillow-talk, you have there, Girl."

The twenty-six then shrugged in response. "Well, you know me. I like to keep people on their toes."

"You're adorable."

With that, the two exchanged loving glances with one another, before leaning in for a kiss. Once the kiss ended, Amanda murmured a content sound as she rested her head on his chest again.

The two then stayed quiet for a minute, as they took the time to listen to each other's breaths.

"Trip."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go on a date sometime?"

"You bet. I thought you'd never ask."

"Cool," Amanda said, feeling positively gleeful.

"Hey, Happy Birthday by the way," Trip said. As he leaned down to kiss her head.

"You remembered my birthday?"

"Mandy, of course I remembered your birthday. How long have we known each other?"

"I know. I just meant with everything going on…It's possible I may have forgotten my own birthday."

A big smile then appeared on Trip's face. "Adorable. You are adorable."

The new couple then laughed as he held her closer to him so she was half on top of him. Their legs tangled up in the blanket that covered them.

"Oh you stop that," she teased.

"Never."

"Fine," Amanda said with a smile. As she adjusted herself so she could lay on her stomach and look up at him. "Just don't tell Jenna and Luke about my forgetting."

"Deal." Then after a brief pause, he continued. "I remember a lot of little things about you."

"Oh. Like what?"

"Well, I know about your undying love for pudding."

"Anyone who spends more than a day with me knows that, babe."

"I'm not finished."

"Okay, sorry," the brunette said. As she reached up to motion "zipping her lips" with a fingers. "Please continue."

"Probably most importantly, I remember what you were wearing the day we met."

"You do?"

"Yeah. That light blue dress with your little red cape. It was pretty memorable."

"Oh my god. I can't believe you remember that."

"Oh course, I do."

"I wish I could say I remember what you were wearing," Amanda said. "Wait? I'll give it a try. I wanna say it was a suit with a green tie."

"I think you're probably right. Green is my favorite color."

"Well, there is a reason I became a spy."

"Indeed," Trip replied with a chuckle. "That party was pretty cool. Fun from what I remember. Don't you think?"

"From what I remember, yeah."

"Hey. What do you think the grandparents would make of all this?"

At his question, the young woman smiled. "The grandparents. Oh they would be over the moon. Their grandkids getting together. Peggy, no doubt won't be surprised at all, knowing her."

"Probably. Peggy is pretty damn observant."

"Tell me about it," Amanda said in an aggravated tone.

"I think my grandpa would be happy too. He was very fond of you."

Upon hearing this, Amanda gave him a sympathetic smile. It had been ten years since Gabe Jones passed away. She knew all too well, how hard that loss had been on Trip.

"He would be. I bet he's having a party up there right now."

"Probably," Trip said in agreement.

Then a minute later, Amanda nodded to him. "So…How do you feel about joining me in the shower?"

* * *

After their shower, Amanda and Trip finally headed out of the hotel room. Upon stepping out, Trip laid eyes on most of the members of his team. Already seated around the patio tables by the pool for breakfast.

"Come on. Come meet my team."

Amanda then nodded in reply. And with that, the two made their way over to everyone else. As they got closer, everyone looked up. And surprised and perplexed expressions appeared on their faces, when they noticed the young woman next to Trip. Obviously, very curious as to who she was. With the exception of Skye, who recognized her from the picture Trip had shown her the night before.

"Hi Trip," Skye greeted, with a knowing smile on her face.

"Hi guys," Trip replied. As the team all glanced Amanda's way. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Amanda Harper. She was with S.H.I.E.L.D too. Amanda, this is my team."

"Hi. It's nice to meet all of you."

The team then all waved to her and proceeded to introduce themselves. As they finished, Melinda May wandered over as well, having just returned from her morning run.

"Agent Harper."

"May. Nice to see you again."

The older woman then nodded in reply. "I hear you helped bring down S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That I did."

"Nice work. Agent Hill must be proud. And how's your grandmother?"

"Still going strong. And as sassy as ever."

"That sounds like Director Carter I know. Give her my regards will you."

"You bet."

Just then, a gasp escaped Jemma Simmons' lips as she realized who they were talking about.

"Wait? Amanda. Sorry, Agent Harper. You're…Peggy Carter's, Director Carter's granddaughter."

"Guilty," the twenty-six-year-old replied. "And it's Amanda."

With an excited squeal, the young British scientist, stood up and practically ran over to Amanda to shake her hand.

"That's incredible. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your grandmother's."

"Aren't we all?" Amanda replied, shaking her hand with a smile on her face. Completely un-phased by the other's woman's enthusiasm.

As Trip watched the scene, a chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head in amusement. Wondering if perhaps he should have warned Amanda about Jemma's intense admiration for Peggy Carter. But luckily, Amanda dealt with the attention remarkably well.

"Of course. She's such a legend. The fact that she helped formed an agency at a time when a woman's place was thought to be at home, is so inspiring. But of course, you no doubt hear this all the time." "

"Just a little bit," Amanda said with a laugh. "It's nice to meet you too, Jemma."

"So Peggy Carter. She's one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D, right?"

"Yes, Skye," Jemma said.

"Cool."

"It's more than cool. Agent Carter is amazing. Did you know that she worked with Captain America and the Howling Commandos during the War?" Jemma told Skye.

While Amanda and Trip proceeded to exchange a glance at the mention of Captain America. And he detected a little smirk appear on her face, one that didn't surprise him at all. The girl did somewhat revel in her family secret. At least, in a setting such as this one, where she was relaxed.

At that moment, Trip wondered if Amanda's family secret could realistically stay secret for long. Only time would tell.

"I can't say that I did," Skye said. "Is that how you two met? Through your grandparents."

"Oh yeah. Mandy and I go way back," Trip confirmed. All while gazing adoringly at the woman standing right beside him.

Then before anyone could say anything else, Phil Coulson came through the gate to the pool area with a box of doughnuts in hand.

"Agent Harper, is that you?" he questioned. As he spotted her standing there amongst his team.

"Ah. Agent Coulson. Long time no see."

At this, a puzzled expression then appeared on Phil's face. "You don't seem surprised to see me?"

"Oh, you mean that you're alive. No, not really. Honestly, nothing really shocks me nowadays."

"That's fair enough."

Trip then chuckled. "I told her you were alive, sir."

"There's that too," Amanda admitted. "I'm glad you're alive, Coulson."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Coulson said. "What do you say about helping Trip out with a mission today?"

* * *

Later that day, Trip and Amanda drove along a fairly uncrowded road, on their way to a former SSR base. Where Coulson was sending them to retrieve any old equipment that would help aid the team in continuing S.H.I.E.L.D's work under the radar.

From previous missions, it had become clear to them, that old technology kept HYDRA off their tail better than anything else.

After hours of driving, the two finally reached the end of their journey by car. Only to continue said journey on foot. Though the base resided in a fairly populated area of Alexandra, Virginia, it was still a fairly secluded area by a forest and hiking trails.

Once the car was parked at one of the various hiking locations, the two began their hike through the woods. Going off the marked paths, as they made their way to their destination.

"Ah. Here we are," Amanda said. As the GSP showed they were close.

And as they continued down the path, and went down a little hill. There on the other side of a creek was a fence with a sign that read: "property of the US government. Do not cross."

"Here we are."

"You see, it's like they're daring me to climb it," Amanda said, gesturing to the fence.

"That's one way to look at it," Trip replied with a chuckle.

"Let's go."

The two then crossed the swallow creek and as soon as they reached the over side. Amanda held out her arm to stop him from moving forward.

"Mandy?"

The young agent then held her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. "Do you hear that?"

Trip then focused on the fence line. And sure enough, a gentle but steady humming could be heard. The fence was electrified.

"Damn. They really don't make this easy, do they."

"Nope," Amanda said with sigh.

As they approached the fence, Amanda dropped to her knees and reached into her backpack for her electrical gloves. Once they were on, she exchanging a glance with Trip. With that, she sprang into action and proceeded to scale the wall, unscathed. And dropped down to the other side, upon reaching the top. When her feet hit the ground, the young woman raised her arms in the air, signaling her dismount like a gymnast would do.

"I do love watching you do that," he said, having of course, witnessed her scale a fence before.

"Shut up. And get over here."

"Yes, ma'am."

Once Trip had climbed over the fence as well, the two made their way over to the building. As they walked along, the twenty-seven-year-old then handed Amanda her com.

"Hey! Do you suppose that after Coulson saw me this morning, that he sent me on this mission with you on purpose for his own enjoyment?"

"How do you mean?"

"You know. With us both being Howling Commando legacies and all?"

It was that that moment, Coulson's voice, came on the coms. "Actually, I did. Amanda. Couldn't resist."

At this, the two burst out into laughter. Before Amanda spoke into her com. "Hi Coulson."

"Good luck you two."

"Thanks, sir," Trip said. "I'll turn the coms back on once the mission is complete."

"Copy that."

Then as they came to the backdoor, they stopped in their tracks when they saw that it was bolted shut.

"See! They never make it easy."

"Well…" Trip said. "Good thing we have this."

The young woman then watched as he reached into his pack and pulled out, what Amanda recognized to be a Howling Commando explosive device.

"I could kiss you right now."

"I won't say no to that. First things, first though."

With that, he handed her the explosive device and allowed her to put it into place. Once it was secured onto the door, she turned around and gave him a nod, telling him to activate it. And with that, she stepped back very quickly. And the minute she was clear, Trip pushed down on the trigger, causing the door to blow off its hinges revealing the dark hallway inside.

"God! I'll never get tired of that," Amanda said, clapping her hands together, very excitedly.

"I'm putting this on reasons you're adorable list."

"Don't you dare."

After looking around, Trip set around gathering some old but mobile equipment from the armory. While Amanda went around the science lab. Once she had everything she could grab, she secured the items into her second pack. And then headed out into the main office area and set her bags down on a desk in the middle of the room. Before she began to pace round the office, taking in her surroundings. As she looked around, a little smile appeared on her face.

There was a very nostalgic feel as she wandered around the space. And this feeling couldn't have been more wonderful. She even liked the smell of the place as it reminded her of old books. She then wondered if her grandmother had ever visited this particular base. Though given who Peggy was, she would be willing to bet she probably had. Then the feeling of nostalgia faded slightly, as seeing this place also reminded her so much of her office at the Triskelion.

The young woman then sighed as a sense of loss washed over her.

After shaking it off, Amanda saw a pen lying on the floor, beside the desk. Without even thinking about it, she bent down to pick it up. And as she did so, something caught her eye, making her pause in place. A bright smile then appeared on her face, as her eyes came to rest on the name carved into the side of the desk. Her mother's name, "Sarah" with a little heart after it.

Though her mother was no doubt a child when she wrote this, she would recognize that handwritten anywhere.

"Nice, Mom."

"Mandy?" Trip questioned. As he wandered into the room with his spare pack now filled with equipment like hers was.

"Yeah?"

"Ready to go?"

"Mhmm," Amanda replied. Giving the carving one last glance, before moving to follow him out of the room.

* * *

_After sneaking their way back into Austria, Peggy and Steve traveled covertly to a town where they were to meet with an ally from Germany. In order to share some valuable information about HYDRA with him. Which would hopefully, aid the allies to another victory._

_Once they finally made it to the town, the two continued on to the hotel where the information exchange was to take place. Then right before they walked through the front door, Peggy unexpectedly linked arms with him. And as she did so, the Captain's eyes widened and he felt a tingle go up his spine._

_It took all his self-control to keep himself from blushing in response to this action._

_He knew why she had done this of course. They were uncover after all, pretending to be couple on holiday together._

_They had to be convincing. And apparently, Peggy was way ahead of him in this department._

" _Come along love," she told him as they climbed up the steps to the hotel._

_With a nod, Steve opened the door for her, playing his part._

_As they checked in, Steve started to settle more into his role, though he found himself glancing over at Peggy every so often, just to make sure he was doing a good job. This uncover business certainly wasn't something he had any experience in. And truth be told, he didn't think he was any good at it._

_Though, thankfully Peggy's presence seemed to keep him calm and focused. As every time she sent a warm smile his way, any nerves he had, seemed to lessen considerably._

_And of course, these glances had the duel-purpose of also selling their cover._

" _I hope you enjoy your stay," the lovely hotel owner said in German as she handed them the key._

" _Thank you," Peggy replied, speaking perfect German._

_Which made Steve's eyebrows go up in surprise, since he had no idea she could speak German. Though really, he shouldn't have been all that surprised._

_After saying goodbye to the hotel owner, she turned around to him with a bright smile on her face. And then without warning, she walked over and proceeded to give him a kiss on the cheek._

_Steve then stuttered for a second, and after composing himself, he motioned for her to go ahead in front of him. And with that, the two went upstairs to their room. Where they would stay until the person they were to meet arrived later that day._

" _Our informant will be here at six pm," Peggy said, checking the time. "So, in three hours we'll head down to the bar."_

" _Okay. What do we do now? While we wait, that is?"_

" _Well, I do fancy a game of cards."_

_At this, Steve let out a chuckle. "I could go for that."_

" _Soon Captain. For now, we can rest. You can freshen up if you like."_

" _Okay," Steve replied, looking down at the floor._

_Peggy must have felt his tension from the way she looked at him, after setting her suitcase down on the bed._

" _Steve?" She questioned, causing him to meet her eyes. "Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah, I guess, I'm just not used to all this yet. The uncover thing."_

_The young agent then glanced up at him again, and nodded in understanding. "You did very well. I can assure you of that."_

" _Thanks Peggy. I hope so."_

" _You did."_

_At this, Steve gave her a smile. "So do you do this often?"_

" _Often enough."_

" _Does it get easier?"_

_The young woman then walked over to him and licked her lips before answering his question._

" _In some respects. In others it gets…"_

" _Harder."_

" _Yes," Peggy told him, honestly. "Not to worry, Captain. This assignment is pretty straight forward. Just like Phillips said it would be."_

" _Thank god for that," Steve said with a chuckle._

" _Don't worry, you won't have to punch any Nazis out today."_

_The Captain then chuckled again at her light teasing about his USO shows._

" _That is a relief. I think my hand would start to hurt after a while."_

_At this, it was Peggy's turn to chuckle at his joke. "Take it easy, Captain. Relax. Center yourself for the assignment."_

" _Yes ma'am."_

" _Good. I think I'll go take a quick shower while we wait."_

" _I'll be here." Then after a minute, Agent Carter took out her earrings and grabbed a change of clothes from her suitcase, before heading to the bathroom. Just as her hand reached the doorknob, he spoke again. "Peggy?"_

" _Yes, Steve?"_

" _I'm glad you're with me on this," he said. "For my first assignment. You are a good teacher."_

" _Of course," Agent Carter said, while her red lips curled upwards. "For what it's worth, I'll always have your back, Steve. You can count on that."_

" _I appreciate that. I have you too…Your back that is."_

" _I should hope so." Peggy then squeezed her lips together. Before finally stepping into the bathroom and as she did so, she spun around once last time. "Steve. I meant what I said earlier. You're better at this then you think you are."_

* * *

After gathering what they needed from the SSR base, Trip and Amanda headed back to North Carolina.

Five hours later they finally made it back to the hotel where the team was waiting for them.

"The trip back went smoothly, I see?" Coulson questioned.

"Yes, sir."

"Good," he replied. And then turned his attention to the young woman standing next to Trip. "Thank you for helping us out, Amanda."

"Oh it was my pleasure."

At this, Amanda exchanged glances with Trip. It had truly felt so good to go on a mission with him again. As it had been a long time since their last one with S.H.I.E.L.D. Which honestly felt like a lifetime ago now.

This had been good for her. Maybe it would be a step that would prove in the long run, to help her begin to heal from everything that happened with S.H. .D.

"Amanda. Do you mind taking a little walk with me?"

"Sure," the twenty-six-year-old said. "Excuse us, Trip."

"Of course. I'll be over here."

Then after giving Trip one last glance, Amanda followed Coulson over closer to the building, where the vending machines were. Far enough away from everyone else, so they could have some privacy while they talked.

"What's up, Coulson?"

"I just wanted to talk. And thank you again for all your help. I know Trip no doubt enjoyed having you be his partner again."

The young spy then gave him a smile. "No problem. I was happy to help. It was kinda nice doing something for S.H.I.E.L.D again. You really are doing something great here, Coulson."

The two then both looked over at the members of the team who were entertaining themselves over by the pool.

"Thank you. Coming from Peggy Carter's granddaughter. I consider that I huge compliment."

"She would be proud too."

"Director Carter. That's an event bigger compliment."

"Well, you deserve it. Keeping S.H.I.E.L.D alive, after everything. I know it will mean a lot too many people. Including my grandmother."

Phil then gave a nod. "How would you feel about coming to work for us? For S.H.I.E.L.D again?"

"What? Really?" She asked, feeling a little caught off guard.

"Yeah. You're a fine agent. It would be an honor to have you on the team. If you want to be."

Though the young woman did like this idea, especially after reliving her S.H.I.E.L.D days today. She knew it wouldn't be possible right now. She had her own missions to go on now. New adventures with her grandfather. She wasn't an S.H.I.E.L.D agent anymore. And it was in that moment that Amanda truly realized that this was okay. She didn't need to be one.

She just needed to be herself.

"Thank you, Coulson. I appreciate the offer but I…" Amanda then paused for a minute, before continuing. "I think it's time that I put my S.H.I.E.L.D days behind me."

The older man then gave her a smile and nodded. "Fair enough. I'm sure you have plenty of adventures in store for you."

"No kidding….Thank you for asking though."

"No problem. And, if you ever change your mind. You'll always have a place with us."

"I'll keep that in mind," Amanda said. "Thank you, Director Coulson."

"You're welcome, Agent Harper."

The two then shook hands and Amanda offered him a friendly smile. Then all of a sudden her cellphone started to ring. When she pulled her phone out of her pocket, she saw that Steve had sent her a text.

"Ah. It's my grandpa."

Phil then nodded, not thinking much about her comment. Until it slowly began to sink in and his eyebrows knitted in confusion, for he knew that Peggy's husband had passed away years prior.

"Um. Hold on, Grandpa?"

"Yes. I here you're quite the fan in fact. He's mentioned you a few times," Amanda said with a cheeky smile.

"Wait? You don't mean…"

"Oh I do," Amanda said. While watching it fully dawn on Coulson who she was talking about. "…And you got it. Good night, Coulson."

The young woman then turned around, leaving the older man speechless as she made her back to Trip who met her midway.

"Girl, what did you say to him?"

At this, Amanda then let out a chuckle. "Oh that. I may have told him who my grandpa was."

Trip then laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Oh man, that would do it."

"Yup."

"So…"

"So…"

"What's going to happen now?"

The two then just stared adoringly at each other for a few minutes. And when the moment passed, Amanda licked her lips as she thought about her reply.

"Well, I think that you should kiss me?"

"I can go for that," Trip said. "…Then I gather you'll be heading on your way, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Ah. That's okay, Mandy. We both have jobs to do," he said. As took her hands and held them in his.

"We do. This. Us. We'll happen whenever we can. When we can," Amanda said. "Wow. That sounds complicated…But I guess it really isn't."

"Us. Nah. We'll make it work. And if you need anything, you know I'll always be there for you."

"Damn," she replied, taking a page out of his playbook.

"Come here, girl."

With that, the two erupted into giggles, as she leaned in for a kiss. When the kiss ended, she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes as she listened to his even breaths.

"I'll always be there for you too," Amanda whispered in his ear.

Though she couldn't see it from her place on his shoulder, she knew that he was smiling. "I'm so glad this happened. That we happened."

"Took us long enough, didn't it?"

"Better late than never."

The twenty-six-year-old then let out a chuckle at his words. "You take care of yourself."

"I will. And you better too."

"I will," Amanda said. "When I get back to New York, I'm going to send a burner phone to your mother's house. You better call me."

"You got it. And Mandy?"

"What?"

"Good luck with everything."

"You too. You have a great team here, I can't wait to see all you guys will do for S.H.I.E.L.D in the future."

"That I do… Well, until our next adventure, Mandy."

"Goodnight, Trip," Amanda said, knowing that if she didn't go now. It would only get harder.

Without another word, she give him a kiss on a cheek, a silent yet sweet goodbye. That told him everything she wanted to say to him in that moment.

Then before she turned to leave, she waved goodbye to Trip's team. And then looked Trip's way once last time and received a nod from him. She would see him soon enough. With that in mind, she turned around and headed towards the gate.

Once she had made her way out of the hotel's pool area and into the parking lot. Letting the cool night air hit her face as she walked with a smile on her face. Then, when she at last reached where she had parked the car she had rented for the duration of her stay, her phone starting ringing again. This time, she didn't look to see who it was, figured it was just Steve calling again.

"Yes, Grandpa, I'm heading back to New York now… Wait? Kate? What's wrong? ….What do you mean Jenna didn't come home?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Uh-oh, evil cliffhanger. That doesn't sound good. Jenna potentially missing. Let me know if you guys have any theories on what happened there. 
> 
> I hope you guys all loved the Steggy flashback! That was honestly my favorite thing to write with this chapter. So nice to be able to write one again. I'm sure there will be more in the future. Bless Steve, he was so going to explode when Peggy kissed his cheek. Lol.


	34. Chapter 34

All the Time in the World

Chapter 34

1991

_One Wednesday afternoon, teenage Jenna sat at her desk as she worked on her homework. Just as she scribbled a sentence for her English paper. Suddenly, the door swung open and her little sister, Amanda waltzed in her room._

_"Hey Jenna! Whatcha doing?"_

_"Amanda," Jenna exclaimed as she startled. And then rolled her eyes as she set her pencil down. "What did Mom say about coming in my room without knocking?"_

_At this, the little girl looked down, feeling guilty. "Sorry."_

_Though the teenager wanted to stay angry at Amanda. She knew she couldn't for long. Her sister was a good ten years younger than her. A fact that got on her nerves sometimes. Since it put the two at very different places, developmentally. So Jenna knew she should take the high road and not get too on Amanda's case._

_"It's okay. Just try to remember next time, okay?"_

_"Okay!"_

_The little girl then ran over and gave her sister a big hug. Her way of making things right between them_

_"Okay, Mandy. Knock it off, we're good," Jenna said, trying not to laugh._

_"But I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_Jenna then helped the child off her lap and gave her sister her full attention. "Okay, what's up?"_

_"Will you play with me?"_

_The teenager then let out a sigh. Of course, her little sister wanted to play. Amanda always wanted to play. The child was nothing if not carefree._

_"Mandy...I have a lot of homework to do."_

_"Oh… Can we watch a movie then?"_

_"Mandy…"_

_"Please Jenna?" Amanda asked, with pleading eyes._

_"Amanda. Come on, I need to get this done. Then I can play all you like."_

_"Okay." The older sister then watched as her little girl drooped her head. But continued to look at her with sad eyes. "Mandy, come on. That's not fair. You know that. Look, I'm sorry, but I have responsibilities. Why don't you ask Luke to play with you?"_

_"But… I want you, Jenny."_

_At hearing this, Jenna's heart melted. Her sister was only five and already so good at the guilt-tripping. Though the older one knew that Amanda didn't mean it that way. The little girl's words were completely genuine._

_"Okay… Well, I guess I can do my homework and watch a movie with you at the same time. But you have to promise you'll let me work. Deal?"_

_"Deal!" Amanda said, happily. And then without warning she flung herself on her sister again. Making Jenna let out a sound in discomfort._

_"Mandy, get your knee out of my stomach," Jenna said, adjusting the little girl's position. "You really are a pain in the butt. But I love you anyway."_

_"You too."_

_Jenna then shook her head at her sister's comment, as the two erupted into giggles._

* * *

_"Yes, Grandpa, I'm heading back to New York now… Wait? Kate? What's wrong? ….What do you mean Jenna didn't come home?"_

"I mean she didn't come home."

"Did you give her a call?"

Amanda then heard Kate let out an exasperated sigh over the phone. "Of course I did, Mandy. What do you think I've been doing for the past four hours?"

"Got it. I'm sorry."

"It's just… You know Jenna. It's not like her not to call. I called her office and they said she left work at the normal time. I don't know, Mandy, something just seems wrong," Kate explained. "She wouldn't just leave out of the blue."

She knew Kate was right. Her sister wouldn't have just run off without calling her girlfriend first. That wasn't who Jenna was. Amanda then swallowed reflectively as she felt her stomach twist into a knot.

"I know, Kate," the twenty-six-year-old replied in a calm voice.

"Oh god, Mandy. I'm sorry for just going off like that."

"It's okay," Amanda replied. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Just sit tight, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

With that, the young agent pushed "end" on her phone and climbed into her car.

There, she sat for several minutes, trying to regain her composure. As she stared blankly, directly ahead of her. Part of her considered running back to motel and going to Trip for comfort and help. But the other part of her felt it was best, she handle this on her own.

This was her sister after all. Her older sister. Who was now missing, or could be missing by the sound of it.

As much as she tried not to jump to the worst case scenario, of Jenna being kidnapped. She kept going back to it. It was all too possible.

At this realization, Amanda's stomach seemed to lurch and twist even more. Though the young woman wondered if that was even remotely possible.

Why would someone want to kidnap her sister? She didn't really have to ask herself why. She knew why. Her sister may not have enemies but she did. As did their grandparents.

Amanda then closed her eyes as guilt washed over her. Ever since joining S.H.I.E.L.D, her worst fear had always been, that someone in her family would get hurt because of her.

After allowing this thought to bounce around her head for a minute. She finally managed to push it back down. She had a job to do.

She had to go to Rhode Island and find her sister.

With that, Amanda made her way back to the quinjet. And once she was seated in the pilot's seat. She set up the autopilot for Providence and took off.

As the quinjet lifted from the ground, Amanda couldn't help but feel completely useless. Just sitting there. Though she was grateful to have the autopilot since her mind wouldn't stop racing. As much as she tried to keep it still and her resolution firm.

This was too much.

Maybe she was being her normal stubborn self. She didn't have to do this alone. Maybe she shouldn't. Without another thought, Amanda pulled up her contacts on the control panel. Which thanks to Bluetooth was linked to her phone. And proceeded to call the only person she could think of.

"Oh hello darling."

At the sound of her grandmother's British accent. The young woman felt tears prickle in her eyes. "Grandma."

On the other end of the phone, Peggy paused in place upon hearing the shakiness of her granddaughter's voice. "Oh darling. What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"Jenna's missing!"

"What?" Peggy questioned, completely caught off guard.

"I don't know. All I know is… Jenna didn't come home tonight. Kate's really worried. I'm heading to Rhode Island now."

"Okay good, good. Do we know anything more? Where was Jenna last?"

"Work. And no, she just didn't come home," Amanda explained. "You know, Jenna. She wouldn't just leave without saying anything…Grandma, I don't know if I can do this. What am I doing?"

"Darling, slow down," Peggy said, trying to calm her grandchild. "And you can do this."

"I don't know. Grandma this is… It's Jenna."

"I know that. Amanda. Listen to me for a moment. You are resourceful. You've been trained to handle situations..."

"Not with my sister. What if?"

"Amanda, there are always what ifs…I know this is hard. Possibly one of the hardest things you will ever have to face. But that doesn't mean you won't succeed."

"I don't know, Grandma…"

"Darling, I know you're scared but have faith in yourself. Just like I have in you. Why do you think I'm keeping it together right now, Amanda? It's not because I'm not filled with worry."

At her grandmother's words, Amanda took a deep breath and felt her anxiety begin to lesson. "How is it that you always know what to say?"

In response to her granddaughter's question, Peggy let out a little chuckle. "Because I know you, darling. You can do this."

"Thanks Grandma."

"Anytime. Now, go find your sister. And, if you need anything I'm a phone call away. So is your grandfather."

"I kinda wish you were here."

"Well, if you need me. You know, I'll come. But, whatever has happened to your sister. I know without a doubt that she is in good hands with you. No one better if you ask me."

A gasp then escaped the young agent's lips as something dawned on her. "Grandma, what about mom?"

"I'll talk to her."

"Are you sure you want to? I mean..." Amanda trailed off.

"Darling. I know you want to spare your mother any upset. But I'm not going to keep this from my daughter."

She knew her grandmother was right. Her mother should know that her oldest daughter was missing. Possibly kidnapped.

"I get that. But, god, she's going to be so worried and I…."

"She will. But trust me, Mandy. I have years of practice where your mother is concerned. I'll take care of her. You go take care of your sister."

Upon hearing this, Amanda took another deep breath and watched the clouds through the cockpit for a second, before replying. "I'll bring Jenna home, Grandma. You have my word. You and mom."

"That's my girl," Peggy said. "Now, you go do your job, Agent Harper. Do you hear me, young lady?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll call you when I have news. I love you."

"I love you too, darling."

* * *

Later in the wee hours of the night. Kate Graham opened the door to her apartment to see Amanda standing there with a duffel bag draped over her shoulder.

"Thank god. Mandy!" Kate said. "Please. Come on in."

The twenty-six-year-old then offered Kate a small smile as entered the apartment and put her bag down on the floor by the hall closet. When she spun back around, she saw Kate standing there, looking completely overwhelmed.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kate replied.

"Probably a stupid question. But how you doing?"

"Honestly? Worried out of my mind. I tried calling her again but it went straight to voicemail… Could you track the phone?"

"Well, it sounds like the phone is off. Tracking only works if the phone is on and working."

"Oh god."

Amanda then opened her arms, pulled the older woman into a hug and rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. Knowing how much she must need it right about then.

It was past midnight and it was clear to the young agent that Kate hadn't gotten any sleep yet. Something she couldn't blame her for, given the situation. Amanda was starting to doubt she would get any sleep either. Not with her sister missing.

"Hey, it will be okay. I'll fine her, I promise."

At this, a sigh escaped Kate's lips. Before she broke the hug and made eye-contact with Amanda. "I know. Thank you for coming."

"Of course," Amanda said. While fiddling with her hands. "I hate to ask. But has anyone called asking for money or anything like that?"

"No, nothing like that," Kate said, not taking her eyes off the brunette.

"Okay. Well, no random isn't a bad sign. So…"

"Do you really think someone might have...taken her, Mandy?"

"I don't want to jump to conclusions but…I think it's likely," the twenty-six-year-old admitted with a sigh. "I stopped by her office on the way here. Her car was still there."

"It was? What does that mean?"

"Well, honestly that also that makes me think…"

"Someone took her."

"Yeah." At the alarmed look on the artist's face. Amanda took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, look at me. Jenna will be okay…Just breathe."

After several seconds passed, Kate calmed and motioned to the kitchen. "Can I make you, something? Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee's good." Kate then nodded. Before heading over to the kitchen area, where Amanda settled herself right across from her. "Kate, I can do that if you want."

"Nah. It's fine. I got it." Kate then paused as she put the now-filled pot back in the coffee-maker. "I can't believe this is happening. Why Jenna? She doesn't have any enemies. Why would someone take her?"

She wasn't alone in this line of questioning. The young woman standing right across from her was too. It was screaming in her head and wouldn't let up.

"I don't know," Amanda told her. Not wanting to add to Kate's worrying more than she had to. Then as she came around the counter, she met her eyes once again. "I will find out. As I promised, not five minutes ago."

A smile then appeared on the thirty-six-year-old's face at the younger woman's light joking around. "I'm glad I called you."

"Why did you call me?"

"Mandy, you know why I called you."

"Ah. The spy thing." Amanda then gave a nod. "I should have known."

"Yeah. It was between you and Peggy. But I know Peggy doesn't really do this kind of thing anymore."

"Oh I don't know. Grandma's a badass. I firmly believe she could still whip someone's ass if she really wanted too."

Kate then let out a chuckle. "And I really believe that. Still, you just seemed like the right person to call."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence."

"Hey," Kate said. Prompting the younger woman's gaze. Which had gone to the floor to meet hers once again. "I think it's really awesome you're an agent. It's very you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. You're out there saving the world. If that doesn't say Mandy Harper. I don't know what does."

The young agent then licked her lips. Opening her mouth once or twice, before asking something she wanted to know. But also wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"What about Jenna?"

"What about her?"

"How does she feel about me? The spy thing?"

"Ah," Kate said, leaning on the counter. "She was shocked, of course. Well, she had been concerned about you since we heard the news."

"Figured as much."

"Hey. She's proud of you. You know your sister, I love her. But she is a bit of a worry wort. With you and your brother both risking your lives, I think she just worries."

"And now I feel awful," Amanda said with a sigh.

Truth be told, she had expected her sister to react this way. As Kate said, her sister could be a bit of a worry wort. A trait that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, as it did come from a good place. But still, being Jenna's younger sister in all. Amanda found it very frustrating at times.

"Don't feel awful. She's proud of who you are. Even if she doesn't know quite how to tell you."

Amanda's lips then turned upwards at this. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Okay, you go get some sleep. I'll have my coffee and stay up for a bit. See if I can track Jenna's credit cards and try to locate her that way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Jenna would want you to take care of yourself."

* * *

The next morning, Amanda sat at the counter as she stared at her laptop with such intensity, that she didn't even notice when Kate wandered into the room. She had been working most of the night trying and get a lead on her sister's location. Luckily, there was a bank across the street from the vet office her sister worked at. Which had a perfect view of the parking lot from the ATM.

So now she was scanning the license plates of any car leaving the area soon after 7pm. When her sister had clocked out for the day.

"Morning."

"Morning," Amanda replied, clicking the pen in her hand a few times as Kate made her way over to her.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I got a good hour or so."

"Only an hour?"

"Hush," the brunette said. "What about you?"

"Some." Then after a moment passed, Kate shifted in place before nodding to the screen. "So what are you doing?"

"Checking the license plates of any cars seen in the area when Jenna left work. See if any were stolen or owned by someone with a criminal record."

"Smart…Have you tried tracking her phone?"

At this, Amanda looked over at her with an expression that told Kate just how overwhelming this really was for her. Though of course, she had located people during her time as a spy. In fact, she had located people who didn't wish to be found. This was what she was good at.

Still, this. What she was doing now. Was something else entirely, it was personal.

"Well…"

"I know not this…exactly. But finding people?"

"Yeah. I'm not stranger to finding people," Amanda said with a nod. Before she took a breath in order to keep herself centered.

"Wait? Whose database are you using?" Kate asked. As it occurred to her that she probably wasn't using S.H.I.E.L.D's since it was no more. "Not S.H.I.E.L.D's? I mean with HYDRA in all."

"Oh no. I'm not sure those databases are even working anymore. Even if they are, I wouldn't risk using them."

She was certain that if the S.H.I.E.L.D databases were indeed still working. There was no way they weren't being watched. And given the fact that the FBI was looking for her. She didn't care to risk them showing up at the Avengers Tower anytime soon.

"Then whose are you using?"

"That would be the CIA."

"The CIA!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yup."

"Mandy! You hacked into the CIA databases."

"Oh god, no. I have no desire to get arrested," Amanda assured. "I have a password."

"A password?"

"Yeah. Sharon's. She won't mind."

The artist's lips then turned into an "oh" before she gave a nod. "That's cool of her to give you her password."

"Yeah…"Amanda said. In that voice that revealed she was up to something or trying to hide something.

"Mandy. Does Sharon know you have her password?" Kate questioned, giving her a pointed look.

At this, Amanda popped her lips apart. "Hey. Don't blame me. The girl uses the same five passwords for everything."

"Ah. So process of elimination."

"Exactly. Took me three tries to get it right."

Kate then shook her head and chuckled upon hearing Amanda's answer. "You're crazy."

"Yes. But you love it."

Just then, their eyes were drawn back to the screen when the laptop gave a beep. The database had found that a stolen delivery van was seen pulling out of parking lot. Approximately seven minutes after Jenna left her office. Plenty of time for whoever was in the van to sedate her sister and load her into the van.

"Mandy?" Kate questioned, breaking the silence.

Amanda then scanned over the images on the screen again. From memory, the van looked to be pulling out on the side where she knew Jenna's car to be parked. It all looked promising.

"I think we got something."

Before she began typing furiously, feeding the info into another database. Looking for the van to appear in traffic cameras around the city. Which thankfully, didn't take too long.

Soon she had tracked the van, all the way to the airport. And was even able to pull up footage from the parking garage. That's when, she saw something that made her stomach twist harder than ever. Her sister being pulled from the car and being led away by her two kidnappers.

"Jenna," Kate said, almost breathlessly.

"Jenna," Amanda repeated. Her voice laced with fear. "Okay, Kate. I'm going to track them through the airport. Based on the garage they're in. They'll definitely be flying a private plane."

"Okay…Okay."

While Kate tried to keep calm, Amanda kept her eyes glued to the screen. In less than five intense moments later she found the agents had taken her sister on a plane that belonged to the Anders International. A company that she recognized from the list that her and Steve had retrieved in New York. The list of all shell-companies of HYDRA.

"HYDRA."

"HYDRA," Kate shouted in response. Before she started pacing around the room, muttering "oh god" under her breath a few times.

Until, Amanda came over and grabbed her by the arms to hold her in place. "Hey. This doesn't change anything. Now, I got to get going."

"You're going?"

"Yeah. I'll be back soon," she replied. Before pulling the other woman into a hug. "Cuddle with your cats. Watch Grey's Anatomy. I promise the next time I walk through that door. It will be with Jenna."

With that, Amanda made her way out of the apartment and pulled out her cell to make a call.

"Hey Mini-Cap. Quick question for you. Am I going to be getting my quinjet back this decade?" Tony's voice asked.

"That depends. Will you be willing to help me locate a flight manifest of a HYDRA shell-company out of Green in Providence?"

* * *

A few hours later, Amanda had dropped off the quinjet at the airport for Tony. And boarded a Stark Industries cargo plane bound for Vienna, Austria. Where Tony had determined the HYDRA agents had taken her sister.

With the aid of J.A.R.V.I.S. He had also been able to locate where they had taken her sister after landing. An isolated farmhouse in the countryside.

The perfect hiding place.

When Tony shared that piece of news with her, the young agent had never been so relieved for his help. She knew she wouldn't have been able to get to this point without it.

Once they were closing in on Vienna. Amanda prepared herself to jump out of the plane. Which was honestly, one of her favorite things to do. Just as she firmly attached the parachute to her person. Along with a few gadgets she still had with her from her mission with Trip.

That's when called her cell to give her an update. "We'll have a plane waiting for you by daybreak. J.A.R.V.I.S will send the information to your phone."

"Thanks Tony."

"No problem. Good luck, Mini-Cap."

The young woman then smiled and let out a "pfft" sound at her new nickname.

Not a minute later, the light above the door blinked. A signal from the pilot that she was clear to jump. With that, Amanda pushed the button to open the door and took her leap.

Once she was back to the ground, she untangled herself from the parachute. Checked her phone for directions to the house, and then promptly made her way through the woods. And after some scouting, positioned herself on the hill near the property. To watch the guard changes and plan out the next part of the mission.

The house was pretty well guarded. With four men, patrolling each side of the house. Plus the two men that Amanda recognized as the HYDRA agents who took her sister.

Luckily, from what she could tell. There was a brief window, where she could sneak onto the grounds during the shift changes. And then make her way to the cellar around back where she guessed her sister was being held.

What she wouldn't give for inferred goggles right about now. Just to make sure.

Thank goodness, she was still armed with some old Howling Commando tranq darts leftover from her last mission. As she counted them, Amanda silently thanked Trip for giving these to her.

As night fell, Amanda chewed her last stick of gum and watched the guards on the edge of the perimeter through her binoculars. Before checking her watch.

It was almost time for the next shift change.

Soon thereafter, the guard stopped pacing and headed away from his post. Just as his replacement came out of the house.

It was go-time.

With that, Steve and Peggy's granddaughter sped off down the hill to the grounds. And promptly jumped into a group of bushes. Just as the guard approached his station, a little ways away.

She then cursed to herself as a twig painfully poked her in the side.

Through the bushes, she watched as the guard paced around the area for a few minutes. Before he moved further away. Giving Amanda a clear shot to the house.

Once his back was turned, Amanda rolled out of the bush and hustled over to the house. As she approached, she went around the car, staying low in order to continue to stay out of a sight.

Before she took her last leg to the side of the house where the cellar was located.

Once she was standing right in front of it. Her eyes glanced down at the pad-locked doors. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears as she reached down. And used all her strength to pull open the doors that splinted under the stress. When the doors flung open, Amanda raced down the steps and promptly halted when she saw her sister tied to a chair, blindfolded.

"Jenna!" Amanda gasped. As she ran over and pulled the blindfold off her sister.

Jenna's hazel eyes then widened upon seeing the young agent. "Amanda!"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jenna's breath then quickened as her sister pulled out an army knife to cut the rope, holding her to the chair. "What-What are you doing here?"

"I would have thought that would be obvious."

"Mandy. They're HYDRA."

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Amanda replied. As the ropes dropped to the floor, freeing Jenna. "Come on."

The young agent then grasped her hand. As her older sister continued to state at her, still in shock. "Are you wearing a cat suit?"

"Yes. And I look amazing," she said. "Don't start, okay. Stark sent it with my parachute."

The two then made their way up the stairs and around the side of the house. Where they had to quickly duck as the two agents came out onto the side-porch for a smoke.

Amanda then bit her lip and held her sister's hand tight as she pressed her body up against the foundation. After a minute, she looked up at Jenna with a weary smile.

"What do we do?" Jenna mouthed to her.

Thinking as quickly as she could, Amanda pulled out one of the tranq darts from her jacket and reached over and jabbed it into the bare ankle of the HYDRA agent within reach.

She then quickly ducked again as he screamed and said something about being bit. But the other one, dismissed him, saying it was probably a bug before the two headed back inside.

"Go!" Amanda said softly.

With that, the two proceeded onward to the safety of the woods, away from HYDRA. Which would soon find that their captive had escaped. After dealing with their now unconscious agent.

* * *

By sunrise, the sisters had made their way to an old-airfield where Stark's plane was to meet them.

"Stark said the plane should be here at dawn. So anytime now," Amanda said as she walked back into the hanger.

"Okay," Jenna said. As she crossed her arms over her chest. "What about those HYDRA agents?"

"Don't worry about them. If they strike again, we'll deal with it," Amanda said. "They really are like cockroaches, aren't they?"

"Yeah. I'll say."

Then after a moment of silence. Where the two sisters just stared at each other. Amanda finally opened her mouth. "Jenna look…"

"Mandy. Let me talk, okay?" the thirty-six year-old said. "…A few weeks ago, I watched as S.H.I.E.L.D come crashing down to the ground. Then was more horrified when it was reported that HYDRA had been inside S.H.I.E.L.D the whole time. It felt like our family, the world was thrown into a nightmare. And a few days later, I get a call from our mom. Where I asked her how you were doing. I was told that my little sister who I thought worked at the National Gallery was at the Triskelion. And is in fact, a spy."

At this, Amanda let out a sigh. "What do you want me to say, Jenna? I'm sorry."

"It would be a start."

"Jenna, look. When I joined S.H.I.E.L.D I was taught to…"

"What? Keep it from your family?"

"Simply put, yeah."

"Grandma knew though, didn't she?"

The young agent then shifted in place, feeling like a small child who had just been caught stealing cookies. "Yeah. Grandma knew."

Jenna then let out an exasperated sigh. "Of course, she did… I can't believe she of all people let you join."

"Well, it wasn't really a matter of let. You see, I happen to be grown-woman. A grown-woman who decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D all on her own. Grandma simply respected my decision."

"I know you're a grown woman, Mandy."

"Do you?"

"Yes," Jenna said. "Mandy, I was ten when you were born. I spent most of my teen years watching you. Regardless if, Mom and Dad asked me to."

"I know."

"It's always been my job to watch you. I can't just stop looking after you because you're all grown-up. Now, I know that my baby sister has been off risking her life for the last few years. Doing god knows what… I didn't know I needed to worry about you. Like I do with Luke."

At seeing the tears in her sister's eyes, Amanda pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Jenna. I'm fine. You know me, better than most. I love the path I have chosen for myself. That's all that matters, right?"

Jenna then out a breath, as she held her sister tight. "Yes."

"Hey, You are an amazing big sister. You know that, right?"

"A pain in the ass though, right?"

"Well, you said it." As the hug ended, Amanda took a breath and looked into her sister's eyes. "I'm doing okay, really. Yes, my life can be dangerous, I won't lie to you about that. Especially now that you've gotten a glimpse of it…I'm sorry, I didn't tell you I was a spy. I know that must have hurt. And I'm sorry, you didn't hear it from me. I owed you that much."

"It did…hurt," Jenna said. "I'm sorry too. You just rescued me from HYDRA and here I am venting."

"Hey, venting is fine. Let it out," Amanda said. "I shouldn't have kept the truth about what I do from you. I guess, I wanted to protect you. Like you've always done for me."

Upon hearing this, Jenna smiled. "Well, tonight, you've done just that, Mandy. I still wish you told me though."

"I wish I did too. Honestly…Maybe I was scared. I know how much you'd worry."

"I know, I know. I'm a worry wort."

"Yeah kinda. Not that it's a bad thing. You're like an animal whisperer. You have a doctorate. A wonderful girlfriend and two cats," Amanda said. "I think I can speak for not only me. But Luke, Grandma, Grandpa and even Mom when I say that our worlds are crazy. Not saying yours isn't. Especially given recent events. And I'm sorry for dragging you into it. But ours is a special kind of crazy. You and Dad are what bring us stability. We need that. More than you know."

It was hard for Jenna to admit sometimes that being in a family of spies and people with superhuman capabilities. When she wasn't one of those things, was difficult. Not that she was ashamed of who she was. She wasn't. Far from it. She knew her value.

And valued what her family did for the world.

Over the last year, through watching various events unfold. She had gained more of an appreciation of just what her family faced.

Like many, one of her worst fears was too lose her family. But for Jenna. This was a real possibility. After all, her grandmother and mother had lost Steve. Though he came back.

Still, her grandfather's return didn't mean they would always be lucky.

Knowing that scared her. More now, that she had just been kidnapped because of who she was. Who her family was.

But tonight she also learned something else. Her sister had rescued her. The little sister, who she used to babysit. The sister, who knew probably better than anyone just how to push her buttons. Had saved her.

Maybe, she needed to see that. Amanda didn't need her big sister to protect her. At least not in the way she thought she did.

Her little sister was an agent. Just like their grandmother had been. And she was so proud of her.

"Hey…I love you, Mandy."

"I love you too."

Jenna then put her arm around her sister as they moved to walk out of the hanger. "Now that we've gotten this all out in the open. I….promise, I'll work on my worrying."

"And?"

"And not mom-ing you so much," Jenna said. "You are an amazing spy, Mandy. And I wouldn't want to change that for the world."

"Thanks, Jenna," Amanda said. Feeling a little stunned by her sister's words. "And it's okay if you worry…A little. For what it's worth, I'll always need my big sister watching out for me. I mean what if I get kidnapped."

"Don't say that."

"Hey. It could happen."

"…Then I'd come get you. No matter what."

"Then I'd say, HYDRA doesn't stand a chance against this family."

With an exchange of smiles, the two sisters went out to go meet their ride home.

* * *

After returning to Jenna's apartment building. The two exited the elevator and proceeded over to the apartment itself.

"I so need to go back to Prague. Downside of being a spy. We don't really get to see the country we're in."

"That's a bummer. Maybe you, me and Kate should go one day."

"That would be great. Maybe we should probably include Trip too."

"Trip?" Jenna said. As huge smile appeared on her face.

"Yes. Trip. Let's save it for inside, sis. I'll fill you in on the details," Amanda said.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Jenna said. Before she moved to open the door and went inside.

When she did, her eyes locked with Kate's who came rushing in from the living room. "Jenna!"

"Kate," Jenna said. As she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

Meanwhile, Amanda watched the reunion with a smile on her face. Suddenly, her eyes moved over as non-other, than Steve Rogers came around the corner from the living room.

"Grandpa," she exclaimed. Making Jenna and Kate halt their reunion to look over at him as well.

"Hey Mandy," Steve greeted. And then, he turned his attention over to his eldest granddaughter. While she approached him with a look of wonder and amazement on her face. "Jenna. It's nice to meet you, finally. I'm…"

With tears in her eyes, Jenna flung herself into her grandfather's arms for the first time. "I know who you are. It's nice to meet you too."

"Grandpa. How did you know what…?" Amanda started. As she made her way over to them.

"Your grandmother called."

"Of course, she did."

"Come here you." With that, Amanda shared a group hug with her grandfather and sister. When they pulled away. Steve held his gaze on them with a proud smile plastered on his face. "You two are so beautiful."

"I know. We remind you of Grandma, don't we?"

"Well, yeah….And your mom too, of course." The Captain then glanced back over at his eldest granddaughter and gave her a smile. "Jenna. I'm sorry, it's taken until now for us to meet. And after…Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Jenna said. While her eyes shifted over to her sister. "My little sister here took great care of me."

"That sounds like Mandy."

Then after a moment of silence, Kate spoke up. "We should have breakfast. Yes, breakfast. You all must be hungry from traveling. Captain Rogers, how do you feel about crepes?"

"Crepes sound good."

"Perfect," Kate said. Taking Jenna's hand on her way to the kitchen. "Come on guys."

Just as Steve glanced over at Amanda once again. And as he did so, he saw, just how taxing this particular mission had been for her. And understandably so. With a sigh and a paternal smile, the Captain wrapped one arm around his granddaughter and whispered.

"You did good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Yay! Jenna is safe and sound. I gotta say, writing the Harper sisters bonding scene at the airfield was so lovely. And about time too! And Jenna finally got to meet Steve! One more Steggy grandbaby, left for Steve to meet. Amanda and Jenna's brother, Luke will definitely be making another appearance soonish. I can't wait to have the whole Steggy family all together in one room. Which I can promise will happen before you guys know it. 
> 
> On another note. How cute is Tony's nickname for Amanda? 
> 
> Also for those wondering from events on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Trip's going to be just fine.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Until, next time.


	35. Chapter 35

All the Time in the World

Chapter 35

"Amanda, will you come help me with the dishes?" Kate asked, once everyone had cleared their plates.

The young agent then playfully stuck out her tongue in response to this. But then moved to grab her plate and then her sister's, before finally getting up to follow Kate to the kitchen.

After they left, Jenna glanced over at her grandfather and rested her hands on the table. "So…"

"So…" Steve repeated, shifting in his seat. "It's really nice to meet Jenna. I've been looking forward to this for a while now."

"That makes two of us…"

"Jenna?"

"Hmm. Oh sorry. I was just thinking. You see, I was always close to my grandpa growing up. Grandma's husband. Really close. I miss him."

She was slightly scared to meet his eyes again but when she did. He gave her a curt nod. "It's okay. He was your grandfather, I'm not going to replace him. And I shouldn't. But I am here."

"You are. And I do want to get to know you too… So, Steve or do you want me to call you, Grandpa?"

"That's up to you. Amanda uses both."

"I've noticed. So…Steve, Grandpa…."

"Yes?"

"…Grandpa," Jenna said, trying it out again. "I… Wow, I don't know what to say. I mean I do. But I don't."

"It's okay. Take your time."

He then stared at her with the kindest of eyes, which made Jenna feel so warm and safe. Just as she had felt with the grandfathers she grew up knowing.

"…Are you happy being back in the world?"

"Very," Steve said. "Meeting you all, seeing your grandmother again has been great. It's been more than I ever could have asked for. Mandy, will tell you that I still struggle with working a DVR but I'm learning."

The older brunette then let out a chuckle. "Oh Mandy."

"She's something else, your sister."

"Oh, don't I know it."

Then after a brief pause, Steve continued. "So…How are you doing?"

"With meeting my grandfather or the being well …"

At hearing her refer to him as her grandfather. Steve felt his heart fill with love for his granddaughter. Just as he felt with Jenna's sister, every time she called him that.

"I was thinking about the second thing… So are you doing okay? All things considered anyway."

"I'm okay," Jenna said with a nod. "Thanks to Mandy. But thank you for asking."

"Don't mention it."

Steve then thought back to when Peggy called to tell him what had happened to Jenna. Like his best girl, he had been alarmed and worried sick about their granddaughter's safety to say the least. It was honestly a nightmare hearing that HYDRA had taken a member of his family. But when Peggy informed him that Amanda was bound for Europe to rescue Jenna. Most if not all his worry faded, for he knew if anyone could help Jenna it would be Amanda.

"She's pretty amazing, isn't she?"

"She is."

"I have to confess I didn't react all that well to hearing that Mandy had followed in Grandma's footsteps…I don't really know why, Grandma is certainly an impressive individual. As are you. I guess it's just different when it's your little sister. Like I still remember her wearing her princess dress to kindergarten and her skinning her knees while playing outside. But seeing what she can do. Mandy was meant to be a spy, I know that now."

"I understand, Jenna. I really do. I certainly don't want anything to happen to Amanda either. But she's good at what she does. And she's happy."

"Which is of course all that matters. That's she's happy."

"Yeah," Steve said. "Still, don't feel bad for not taking the news so well. It shows that you care. That matters too."

"Wow, you sound just like my mom, just now," Jenna said. And then with a breath she continued. "Mandy and I got the chance to talk all this out. If there's anything good to come out of being kidnapped, it was that."

"I'm glad," Steve said. "That you and Mandy got the chance to talk that is. Not the kidnapping of course."

"I got what you meant. No worries."

"Since the kidnapping did happen. I just want to say, I'm so sorry Jenna. You didn't deserve to have that happen to you, no one does. When I heard it was HYDRA…"

"I know…" Though she had only known him for an hour. How it felt to him, to their family that HYDRA had been behind her kidnapping truly resonated with her. HYDRA had taken a lot from them. But they were still standing. "You know, Mandy says HYDRA doesn't stand a chance against our family.

At hearing this, Steve couldn't help but chuckle. "I'd say she's right about that."

"I think she is too," Jenna agreed. "Was it like this before with HYDRA back in the day?"

"No," Steve admitted in a soft voice. Now it was more personal. Bucky and his family had made it personal.

"More to lose now, I guess?"

Steve nodded in reply. But slowly a small smile formed on his lips. "But so much more to gain"

As he did so, one appeared on Jenna's face as well. It was then that she could tell just how much he loved them. His family.

"Grandpa?" She questioned, making full use of that word. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"While you and Amanda are doing….whatever it is that you do. Stay safe, okay? And watch out for her."

"I will, Jenna. You can always count on that."

* * *

"I wish you guys could stay longer," Kate said. As her and Jenna walked their guests to the door. "But thank you for everything.

"Of course," Amanda said. Before glancing over to her sister. "Jenna."

Upon seeing her sister's smile, Jenna pulled her into a hug. "I'll miss you."

"Oh come now. You and I both know if I stay we'll start sniping at each other within a week."

"Within a week. Wow that's a generous window there."

"I think so…I'll miss you too, sis."

The two sisters then tightened their hold of each other, and enjoyed the hug for a few more minutes, while their grandfather looked on with a look a pure adoration. It was so remarkable for him to see his granddaughters together. There was honestly nothing else like it.

These were his daughter's daughters. A fact that when he really thought about it, was still incredibly mind-blowing to him. He could see her in them, Sarah. Something that had him in a complete state of awe. But it was true. Every time he looked at their faces, he saw pieces of his darling daughter shining through. It was much more obvious now that the two sisters were together.

A smile then crept onto his face as he thought of something Peggy had said to him a while back. When she noted that being grandparents had turned them both into saps.

Though he certainly agreed with her then, he just realized just how truly right she had been. He could only imagine what it would be like when he saw all three grandchildren together.

It was a shame that he had yet to meet his grandson. But given the fact that his grandchildren were adults he supposed that couldn't be helped. When the time came, when he and Luke were introduced. Steve had no doubt it would be extraordinary.

When Steve finally emerged from his thoughts, the sisters had said their goodbyes. Amanda then proceeded to elbow him, so he could have his chance to say goodbye to Jenna.

Something that made the younger brunette sad. Since it really wasn't fair that Jenna had only gotten to spend a short amount of time with Steve, while she had known him for months now. But hopefully they would be able to make their way back to Rhode Island again soon.

"I'm glad you came," Jenna said, wrapping her arms around her grandfather.

"Me too," Steve whispered.

"Please come again soon. And call often. We have so much to talk about."

"I look forward to it," Steve said, truly looking forward to getting to build a relationship with his eldest grandchild. Just as he had with the youngest.

"Yes, do come again," Kate said with a warm smile. "I'll keep the pan ready for more crepes."

"Ooh. You know I can never turn down your crepes, Kate," Amanda replied.

"Where are you two off to now?" Kate questioned. "New York, right?"

"Yeah, for now. Who knows where we'll end up next."

"The joy of the spy life."

"The Avenger life, more like," Jenna added to her girlfriend's statement.

At her words, Steve and Amanda exchanged a glance and a nod. "Well, come on Grandpa. We should be on our way."

"Right," Steve said. Before going over to open the door to leave.

"Wait! Amanda before you go, I have a spy question to ask you," Kate announced.

"Shoot."

"Okay. So, I was just wondering as a spy in spy situations. Have you ever killed anyone?"

At this, Amanda's face stayed firm, not letting on to the answer at all as she glanced between her sister and Kate. "You really don't want me to answer that, do you?"

"Please don't," Jenna said, giving her girlfriend a pat on the shoulder. Before she stepped forward and shared a silent moment with the other two. "Take care you guys"

"You too," Steve said. And then turned to make his way through the doorway right after Amanda. As soon as the door closed, Kate turned to her girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

"Come on love. How about we put in a movie?"

Not too long thereafter, the couple sat, resting on the couch with their cats, Marco and Polo, when there was a knock at the door. When this happened Kate and Jenna exchanged a glance. And for a moment wondered if maybe Steve and Amanda had forgotten something.

An uneasy feeling then filled the room, as they both felt their stomachs drop. As the worst case occurred to them, maybe HYDRA agents were waiting on the other side of that door.

At that moment, the visitor knocked a second and then a third time. Deciding it was best to just face the music, Jenna then stood up and made her way over to the door. After a taking a deep breath, the brunette opened the door and came face-to-face with a stranger.

With a quick glance at his clothing, she could tell that he worked for the government. Which didn't exactly ease her worry, but she managed to keep calm as she greeted him. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes. Doctor Harper. Jenna Harper?"

"That's me."

"Hello. I'm Agent Campbell with the F.B.I," he explained. While showing her his I.D. "I was wondering if you could help me locate your sister, Amanda."

Though she felt blindsided by all this, Jenna remained outwardly un-phased. She might not have the poker-face that her sister had. But she could still mask her feelings quite well, being a vet and all.

"Does she know what this is about?"

"She should," Agent Campbell said. "I trust you know what Miss Harper does for a living."

At this, Jenna wondered why Amanda neglected to mention that the FBI was looking for her.

"I'm aware."

"I don't wish to throw your sister in jail. All I want is to know the truth about S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA. I trust you can understand how imperative it is that I speak with her."

Jenna then licked her lips, before replying. "I'm sorry, Agent Campbell. I don't know where my sister is. I'm sorry you came all this way.

With a sigh, the agent gave her a nod and turned to leave. As he retreated down the hall, Jenna closed the door and leaned against it with her eyes closed.

"Jenna?"

At this, she re-opened her eyes and met her girlfriend's worried ones. "I'm okay."

"What was all that about?"

"Apparently, the FBI is looking for Amanda."

"Wow. That girl gets herself in any sorts of mischief, doesn't she?"

"No kidding."

* * *

Four months later…

One early morning in September, Steve rolled over in bed and turned off his blaring alarm. It was dawn. Time for him to get up and greet the day. Not wasting any time, the Captain got out of bed, dressed and left his room at Avengers Tower.

Upon leaving his room, he continued on down the hall. Trying to be a quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake anyone. He then took special care as he passed by his granddaughter's room.

Amanda had just returned from Lithuania late last night, where she had chased a lead on Bucky along with Natasha. Unfortunately, by the time they had found the inn Bucky had been staying at, he was long gone.

They had discovered something else though, HYDRA had been there as well. Which seemed to be the reason why Bucky had fled. Based on the signs of a struggle, Natasha and Amanda had found when they arrived at the scene. According to Amanda, the place had been completely trashed. But she had every reason to believe, Bucky had gotten away.

The news that HYDRA had been there, didn't come as a shook to any of them. After all, that was the primary reason, they were using HYDRA's affiliates to track Bucky down before HYDRA could.

What was interesting and alarming, was that since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. The terrorist organization had kept in the shadows as they recovered from the blow of losing Project Insight and being outed by Captain America. With the kidnapping of Jenna and sending agents out to track down Bucky, along with several accounts of bank robberies. Though they didn't have the evidence to support that the latter was HYDRA's doing, it seemed likely. Regardless, it seemed like HYDRA was mobilizing.

So Steve remained ready at all times. Just in case.

Once he made it down the hallway, Steve took the elevator downstairs for his morning jog. Just as people started pouring out onto the streets of New York. While Steve enjoyed the pleasant, crisp fall weather as he jogged his way through Central Park.

Then, he was suddenly torn from his thoughts, when he sensed someone coming up behind him. And when he turned to look, a blur of a person, shot out in front of him and promptly stopped once she was in his path.

"Morning Steve," Amanda said with a smile.

"Morning Mandy," Steve said. "Care to join me for the rest of my run?"

"Well, I'm already here. So why not?"

Steve then laughed as the two continued on their way down the path, keeping a steady pace with one another. "So how did you know I was here?"

"Well, Grandpa, you do come here every morning."

"Ah."

"And I've been following you since 48th street."

"There it is," Steve said, completely unsurprised by the explanation from his very stealthy grandchild.

"What can I say, I have to have my fun now and again," Amanda said with a laugh. "I did surprise you though, didn't I?"

"You did." Steve then glanced over at her with an adoring expression. "A very welcome surprise to be sure."

"You are such a grandpa."

"With an amazing but very sneaky granddaughter."

"Oh Grandpa," Amanda said. "So speaking of granddaughters. Did you have a nice chat with Jenna last night?"

"I did. She told me about her work with the theater department at your high school."

"Ah yes. The theatre. She was good. I have never seen Auntie Angie look so proud before. She was especially proud when Jenna got the role of Nora in _Dollhouse_. Did she tell you about that?"

"She did," Steve said with a nod. "Did you do any acting in school?"

"Me? Nah. Not really my thing," Amanda said. "I pretty much laid low in high school. Hung out with my friends, studied. That sort of thing."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"I suppose."

"Mandy?" Steve questioned, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"Hmm. Oh I'm fine. High school sucked. But I lived." Steve then nodded, sympathetically. And after a beat, Amanda looked back at him with a mischievous smile. "Race you around the park?"

"You're on."

With that, the two took off and soon found themselves around the general vicinity of where they started again. As they approached, Amanda laughed as she tried to get in front of her grandfather. Then without warning, she came to a sudden stop when she caught sight of something in front of them.

"Grandpa, look who else is out of a jog" she said. As she grabbed his arm, making him slow down.

Steve then looked up in the direction his granddaughter was pointing at. And there, he saw Sam jogging a little ways in front of them.

"Well, would you look at that," the Captain said.

The two then exchanged a smile, letting the other one know they were thinking the same thing.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

With perfect sync, the two began running again and quickly caught up with Sam. As they got closer, Amanda moved back behind her grandfather, so she would not be seen. As they came closer, Sam looked around to see Steve, jogging about two feet behind him.

"Don't you dare!'

Not a minute after he said those words, Steve shot passed him and shouted back. "On your left."

Followed by Amanda who passed by a second later. "On your left!"

Out of breath, Sam came to stop and took in a deep breath, as his heart pounded in his chest. But his eyes remained on his friends, who were continuing on their marry way down the path.

"Come on guys."

* * *

When they group arrived back at penthouse, Amanda made a b-line for the kitchen as soon as she stepped out of the elevator.

"I'm in desperate need of coffee." Though she managed to skip the last leg to the coffee-maker. "Steve, would you like some?"

The young agent inquired with a nod, as she scooped out the coffee grounds. Just as the other two made their way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll have some, thanks."

"Sam, would you like some coffee?"

A chuckle then escaped the young man's lips, which made Amanda raise her eyebrow at him.

"What did you just say?"

"I asked if you wanted some coffee, you goof," Amanda replied, still completely confused by his reaction.

"There. You did it again. Say coffee again?"

"Caw-fee."

"Hah! There it is," Sam said. As he pointed in her direction. "You do have a New York accent."

The two had gotten into the subject of accents one night. During said talk, she had demonstrated the different accents she had learned how to do over the years and tried to teach him how to do a few. When he asked if she had grown up having a New York accent, Amanda had told him she hadn't. Though her paternal grandfather had a really thick accent all his life. But no one else in the family seemed to have picked it up.

"What accent?"

"The way you said coffee just now."

"If you say so," Amanda said, giving him a funny look as she went over to the sink to fill up the pot.

"Steve! You heard that right? She said coffee differently."

Steve then gave a shrug, not particularly wanting to be involved in the other two's silliness.

"Opps," Amanda said. As she overfilled the coffee pot and then proceeded to dump the extra water back into the sink, drawing the attention of the other two back over to her.

"You're messing with me, aren't you?" Sam said. "Mandy, come on. You know you said that with an accent."

Amanda then turned around and stared up and off to the side with her lips pulled tight together. "No, not really."

"Okay. Fine," Sam said and then turned to his friend. "I'm not winning this one, am I?"

"I don't think so, Sam," Steve said, still thoroughly amused by this.

"And…It took four minutes, twenty seconds until you conceded, Sam. And so easily too. What's up with that?"

The young man's jaw then dropped as she gave him a wink, letting him know that she had indeed been messing him this whole time.

"Oh, you are ridiculous."

"Well, you tried to argue with a New Yorker."

Sam then shook his head and gave an exasperated sign as he joined Steve at the table. "Okay I get it. Big mistake. Now, let's talk about New Jersey?"

"Oh, don't even," the young agent said, taking a seat at the table as well.

"Seriously, what do you New York people have against New Jersey?"

"Well, nothing really. It's just a thing."

When Sam glanced Steve's way, the older man nodded in confirmation. "Okay. Now that is the strangest thing ever."

"Welcome to New York, Sam," Amanda said.

The group then erupted into chuckles for a moment or two.

"Man, I am wiped." Sam said. Realizing how truly exhausted the run had made him. He had been huffing and puffing on the way back the building. While the other two of course, were not the least bit affected by the run, except for being a little sweaty. "Are you too not at all tired?"

"Not really, no," Steve replied, shaking his head.

Before, Amanda jumped in as well. "Ditto,"

"Man. That's so unfair. Let me tell you, its times like this. I really wish I had some of that super serum."

The other two then smiled modestly at his words. Though they didn't experience exhaustion the same way most people did, they certainly could appreciate how Sam felt. And in Steve's case, he could remember life before he became a super soldier, back when he was just a skinny guy.

"The coffee will help, Sam."

"Let's hope. You two are lucky though."

"Oh I don't know about that," Amanda said. "I mean, do you have any idea how hard it is to get a day off from school with this. I never got chicken pox or the flu even."

"You never had the flu?"

"Nope, never. I've had the odd cold now and then. But that's it. And obviously Mom wouldn't believe me if I said I was sick, unless I actually was."

"Ah. Tried to pull the fake sick on Sarah, did you?"

"Yup."

The Captain then chuckled slightly. As he imagined Sarah giving little Amanda the pointed look that he had seen Peggy give numerous times. More often than not, in reaction to something Howard or the Howling Commandos had said.

"If it helps, Moms always know. Regardless of superpowers or not, Mandy."

"I suppose that's true."

With that, the younger man exhaled and proceeded to lift himself from the chair. "All right, I'm gonna go shower real quick. Be right back."

"Okay, man."

Then after Sam left the room, Amanda turned back to her grandfather. And a second later, a knowing expression appeared on her face.

"What?" Steve asked, noticing the sudden smile.

"You were thinking about Grandma just now, weren't you?"

Steve then felt his heart skip a beat at the very mention of Peggy. "Um, well, yes."

"I knew it."

"How?"

"Grandpa, you know how I know."

"Share anyway, please."

At this, the young woman gave a little shrug and smiled adoringly at him. "You always get this...light, happiness in your eyes whenever you think about Grandma. And Grandpa, your eyes were shinning very brightly a moment ago."

"Oh…" Steve said, feeling himself blush slightly. "I guess that would do it, huh?"

"Just a bit," Amanda said with a chuckle. Then an idea came to her. And as it did, she let out a little gasp. "Grandpa."

"Yeah?"

"We should go visit her. And Mom."

"You want to go back to D.C?"

"Yeah, why not?" Amanda said. "It's been over 4 and ½ months. Grandma assured us that no one's watching the house. We should be good there. And we have nothing concrete to work with on the Bucky front since last night. So why not?"

"Well, it would be nice, certainly," Steve agreed.

"Plus, I know you really miss, Mom and Grandma." The twenty-six-year-old then flashed him a smile. "And so do I. Come on, let's go see them."

Honestly, Steve didn't need any convincing on this matter. He had only gotten to spend brief moments with his daughter so far. And then there was Peggy. He missed them both so much. Despite the fact, that they didn't go more than three days without checking in with each other via the phone.

After a minute of mulling it all over, he gave his granddaughter a nod. "When do you want to leave?"

"How about today."

"Today, sounds perfect."

* * *

Later that day, Sarah turned her car onto the street where her mother lived. And where she was living temporarily. At least until her husband returned home from Italy in just two weeks. A day, she was so looking forward to. As she of course, missed seeing him every day.

Sarah did feel very fortunate however, that she had been able to go back to Italy twice in the last few months to visit Anthony. As well, as say a proper goodbye to her students and get them through the last week of school.

"Are you thinking about Anthony?"

"Hmm?" Sarah replied. As she glanced over at her mother who was seated in the passenger seat. When Peggy gave her a smile, she continued. "I might have been."

"Mmhmm. You must he excited he's coming home…In what is it now? Two weeks?"

"Yes. I can't wait till he's home. It will be nice living in the same house as my husband again."

"I have to say, I'm very proud of the two of you for coping with the distance since you returned to the sates."

At her words, the sixty-six-year-old gave her mother a smile. It certainly hadn't been easy, living in a different country than her husband. But they had made it. "Thanks Mom. Anthony's looking forward to coming home too. Though he did make a point of telling me, that he'll miss Italian coffee. Apparently American coffee, doesn't cut it anymore."

"Oh. It wouldn't now, would it?" Peggy said. "I do hope he's bringing some home with him."

"I believe he is," Sarah said with a nod. "That man and his coffee."

"Explains where your daughter gets it from…"

"You mean Amanda."

"Of course I mean, Amanda," the former agent said. "Sarah. Let me tell you something. Amanda has no appreciation for tea whatsoever."

Sarah then chuckled at her mother's reaction. "Oh Mom."

"Don't "oh mum" me. This is a serious matter."

"Of, course it is," Sarah said. While she glanced over at her mother again. This time with an amused expression.

As she smiled back her daughter, Peggy let out a sigh. "All right, maybe I am being a little silly. Maybe."

"Just a bit. But you wouldn't be you if you weren't."

"Well, at least I get to share it with you."

Sarah then gave a nod, unlike her daughter she was very fond of tea. And was looking forward to having an afternoon cup with her mother once they were back inside.

The two then felt the familiar bump of the car rolling up the curb to the driveway. After turning off the engine, Sarah hopped out of the car and went over to help her mother out as well.

"There you go, Mom," Sarah said. Once her mother's feet were safely on the ground.

"Thank you, darling."

Just then, Peggy caught a glimpse of something down by the street that made her freeze in place. There parked right in front of the street, shinning in the sunshine was Steve Rogers' motorcycle.

"Mom?" Sarah questioned, still holding onto her mother's hand.

The older woman then looked back at her daughter's puzzled and somewhat concerned expression. And with tears in her eyes and a smile, Peggy squeezed Sarah's hand before placing her free hand on their joined ones.

"Sarah. Look."

With that, the younger woman's eyes shifted down to the street as well. Then back to her mother when she spotted the bike.

"They're home."

The mother and daughter then turned towards the door when they heard it open. Just in time to see Amanda step out onto the porch.

"There you two are. Surprise!"

"Mandy!" Sarah said. "What are you…You didn't tell me you'd be coming home."

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, Mom."

"Amanda Margaret. You are something else, you know that?" Peggy said.

The granddaughter then replied with a simple shrug. Before, spinning around to look back at the house. And soon, another set of footsteps could be heard, drawing Peggy and Sarah's attention away from Amanda and right to Steve as he came into view.

"Sarah," he greeted.

"Dad," Sarah replied, almost breathlessly.

The Captain's eyebrows then went up slightly, in the adorable way they did as he shifted his gaze over to his best girl. "Hi Peggy."

"Hello Steve."

With that, Peggy dropped her cane and went up the steps in one fluid motion. Once she was standing right in front of him, she practically fell into his arms. He had come home.

Steve then responded by wrapping his arms around her and then by resting his chin on top of her head.

Then after a sweet moment, he whispered. "For once I'm not late."

Peggy then let out a chuckle at his words. "No. No, you're not."

* * *

That night, after dinner and some time with his family. Steve wandered into the guestroom to get ready for bed. Once his teeth were brushed, he retrieved the book Amanda had loaned him and proceeded to make himself comfortable on the bed.

About two chapters into the book, there was a knock on the door. When his eyes moved up from the book to the door, his eyebrows knitted. As he had thought he was the only one in the house left awake.

"Come in," he called. A moment later, he saw the door knob turn and in walked Peggy in her dressing gown. "Peggy."

"Steve."

"I thought you went to bed," Steve said. As she had been the first one to go upstairs, out of everyone.

"Well, I had dozed off for two hours, then found myself wide awake. How about you?"

"Not really ready for bed yet, I guess."

"So, I see." Peggy said. As she came over to sit on the side of the bed next to him. As she did so, her eyes caught sight of the title of the book now resting on Steve's lap. "Are you reading Harry Potter?"

"Oh yeah. Mandy suggested it to me. I'm on the third one now."

"Ah. Making good progress I see. You know, there are films as well."

"Mandy mentioned that," Steve said. "She was very clear that I was to finish the books first."

Peggy then let out a chuckle. "Our granddaughter is quite the stickler about that."

"She is," Steve said. While his thoughts drifted back to the war when he and Peggy would stay up late in the rec tents, of various camps, just to talk. Then, as the Captain shook of his thoughts, he gave her a smile. "So what's going on?"

And finally noticed the book that Peggy had brought in the room with her Well, it wasn't exactly a book. It was much thinner than a book, but it did have a hard cover, to keep it safe.

"Oh that. Well, I have something I want to share with you," she said, moving it away from her body. As she opened it, he sat up and scooted himself closer to her so he could better see what was inside.

His expression then turned to one of awe as he gazed at the document along with Peggy. It was a birth certificate, issued by the state of New York in 1946 to one Sarah Louise Carter.

Their daughter's birth certificate.

"Sarah's birth certificate."

"Yes," Peggy said. As she turned to him with the brightest smile on her face. "Yes, I thought it was time…That you might like to see it."

The Captain then glanced away from her gaze to look at the document again. Now, as he focused on it, he could see how it showed its age. After all it was almost seventy years old. But Peggy had, of course kept it in excellent condition.

"I do, did. Thank you Peggy," Steve said. "This is amazing."

"Almost as amazing as the daughter."

"Oh well, Sarah is more amazing than this. That goes without saying. But seeing this, is pretty special too."

"A nice memento for the occasion," the former agent added. Then as she ran a hand over her firstborn's birth certificate, a breath escaped her lips. "Sarah."

There was then a moment of silence, before Steve spoke again. "It was hard leaving her. Both of you."

"I know it was, darling. Hey, you came back. Just like you always do. I can't say how happy I am that you did."

Steve then let out a chuckle as she patted his leg. Then, all of a sudden her demeanor changed, though her hand remained on his leg. Without even thinking about it, he took her hand in his. As he did so, he heard a sigh escape her lips. "Peggy?"

"I can still remember it, Steve… Being in the hospital, after Sarah was born. I remember the nurse bringing me this to sign," Peggy said. "When I did. I just stared at it. And thought about how completely in love with her I was. I almost couldn't believe our daughter was a real person. She was there. Which of course, seemed silly after fourteen hours of labour."

The Captain then let out a little chuckle at this. As he understood the feeling she was describing all too well. "I wouldn't say that's silly, Peg. Not at all."

"…But after I signed my name, I realized that…Fully realized that I had to leave her father's name off, you name. And my heart broke all over again, knowing that… For Sarah's safety, I couldn't sign your name."

Steve then swallowed hard as he listened to this. "And I stand by your making that choice, Peggy. It was the right thing to do. You did it to protect our daughter. That's what mattered."

"Then yes," Peggy said. "But now?"

"Now? What?"

"Well, you're here."

"I am."

"I think, for our daughter and for us. It's high time we edit this document, as it were. Don't you think?"

"I do," Steve said with a smile. One that was then mirrored on his best girl's face a minute later.

"Go on then. I brought a pen," Peggy said, retrieving the pen that she had placed in the pocket of her dressing gown for this precise moment.

Without another thought, Steve took the pen and the document from Peggy and placed it on his lap, making sure to have it angled, so she could still see it.

She then moved closer to him and placed her hand on his back. As he lowered the pen to the black space, where the father's name should be, right across from Peggy's and proceeded to scribble his name.

Sarah's birth certificate was finally complete.

The two felt breathless as they looked down at his name next to hers. The proud parents then smiled at each other. Then suddenly, Peggy reached over and kissed his cheek. While Steve moved his arm around her to hold her close as they sat there in a happy silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Can we just take a minute and appreciate how beautiful Steve and Peggy are? That last scene completely destroyed me to write. Not gonna lie. It was just perfect. 
> 
> On another note, thank you so much for your patience with the semi-long breaks in between updates. Life has been crazy, but as things calm down in the next week or so. I'm sure I'll be able to update sooner. :)


	36. Chapter 36

All the Time in the World

Chapter 36

_1944_

_On this particular summer's day, the 10_ _7th_ _was in the midst of enemy territory, trudging through the woods, on their way to a HYDRA base. As they walked along, they remained vigilant and moved as quietly as humanly possible. Thankfully, with the exception of wild animals. It seemed like they were the only ones around for at least the next few miles._

_"_ _Man, my feet are killing me," Dum-Dum announced. As they continued along at a steady pace._

_"_ _Maybe you should see about getting some new shoes there Dugan," Steve suggested._

_"_ _Nah. It's not the shoes. My socks have five holes in them."_

_"_ _What? How did you manage that so quickly?" Morita asked. "We got our resupply of socks at the same time."_

_"_ _I don't know, Jim. I think my feet eat the socks."_

_At this, all the Commandos that were in earshot of this conversation, winkled their noses and burst out laughing._

_"_ _Oh jeez."_

_"_ _Way to overshare there, Dugan," Bucky said. As he turned around slightly to face Dum-Dum, from his place directly in front of him._

_"_ _What? He asked."_

_"_ _I didn't need to know that, my friend," Morita replied, shaking his head._

_"_ _Do you have a spare pair with you?" Steve asked, joining the conversation._

_"_ _I'm wearing my extra pair now."_

_The group then all gave a collective exasperated sigh. Not particularly wanting to know or even imagine what had become of Dugan's other pair of socks._

_"_ _Oh Dugan."_

_"_ _What?" Dum-Dum questioned, shrugging his shoulders._

_"_ _Hey Carter!" Morita called out in front of him._

_At the sound of her name, Peggy promptly stopped in her tracks and excused herself from a conversation she had been having with Falsworth. When she spun around to face them, her eyes locked onto Steve's for a minute. And a smile briefly grazed her lips, so quickly that no one noticed but him._

_"_ _Do you think you could put in a good word with Phillips for Dugan? Apparently, his feet are eating his socks."_

_"_ _Delightful."_

_"_ _What do you say, Peg? My feet and I would be ever so grateful." Dugan questioned, expectantly._

_The agent then gave a look that suggested she was giving it careful consideration, before she finally nodded. "Oh all right, I'll speak with him. Only if this mission goes well though."_

_Upon hearing her conditions, a little smile appeared on Steve's face. That was truly such a Peggy thing to say, in order to keep everyone motivated and on top of their game._

_"_ _So us surviving Dugan's feet now depends on us pulling off this off."_

_"_ _Hey!" Dugan said, nudging Bucky. "I'm the one who has to live with them."_

_"_ _Those are the condition. I hope you boys are up the task."_

_"_ _Yes, ma'am," the three Howling Commandos said._

_"_ _We can get it done, can't we?" Steve said._

_"_ _We sure can," Bucky replied, while the others cheered in agreement._

_At this, the Captain then met Peggy's eyes again. And as he did so, she allowed the others to go in front of her while she waited for him. Once they were more a less alone, bringing up the rear of the regiment, she finally spoke again._

_"_ _You're quite good at that."_

_"_ _Oh. Thank you."_

_"_ _I told you once you were meant for more. I see my instincts were correct."_

_Another smile then appeared on Steve's face at her words. He remembered that day all too well. It was hard to believe it had almost been a year since then. So much had changed, but then again, many things had remained the same._

_"_ _I would never doubt that your instincts would be correct."_

_"_ _Oh?"_

_"_ _Yeah. And I have to say, it's nice not to be going from stage to stage anymore."_

_"_ _I would imagine so," she replied with a chuckle. "Though, I think keeping the suit was a good choice on your part."_

_"_ _Really? You think so."_

_"_ _Most definitely. It compliments you well."_

_Later that night, the 107_ _th_ _stopped their hike for a couple hours rest. Until the time when they were to carry out their attack on a HYDRA base, just before dawn._

_As they settled in for the night, Steve found himself a free space by a tree to set up his sleeping bag. As he laid it out, he felt the presence of someone else. Then at the sound of another sleeping bag hitting the ground, he finally turned to look at the person. To find that it was Peggy, who had chosen a spot next to him._

_"_ _Goodnight, Steve."_

_"_ _Goodnight, Peggy."_

_The two then settled into their sleeping bags along with everyone else, except for the two men whose turn it was to stand watch while the others slept. A few minutes later, the sounds of Dugan snoring could be heard and Steve opened his eyes and turned to face Peggy, who turned to look his way at the same time. She then rolled her eyes and they exchanged silent chuckles. With that, they both shifted their gaze back up the night sky, wanting nothing more than to take in the beauty around them, if only for a few minutes._

_When he looked back her way, he couldn't help but notice how truly breathtaking she was. Lying there on the forest floor, next to her. It felt like they were the only ones there, sharing this peaceful moment in the middle of war. Though the sounds of the others' breathing and snoring, then reminded him, they weren't really alone._

_Still, looking at her, like he was now. He felt utterly captivated by the woman he had fallen for. When she met his gaze again, he saw those same feelings reflected in her eyes._

* * *

The next morning, Steve's eyes opened in response to light peering in through the curtains. With a sigh, he then shifted his body ever so slightly. And when he did, he felt the presence of someone else in the bed, right next to him.

Peggy.

The Captain then raised his head slightly, and rolled onto his side as carefully as he could. And there she was, his best girl, fast asleep on her side, facing him. Without even thinking about it, he reached over and ran a finger slowly down her cheek. Just as he had done, all those years ago, when they had last shared a bed.

As he continued to gaze adoringly at her, Peggy's eyes slowly fluttered open. And when her brown eyes focused on him, he cracked a smile.

"Good morning."

"Morning," Peggy greeted with a warm smile. "It's rude to stare at someone while they're sleeping, you know?"

"I'm sorry," Steve replied. "Although, I was admiring not staring."

The former agent then let out a chuckle at his reasoning. "Admiring. Well, then that's a different story entirely. Admiring you say? Am I really that stunning to you when I'm asleep?"

"Well, you just look so peaceful. And if I may say so yes, very beautiful."

"You may."

"You're not going to tell me about how I'm constantly flattering you?"

"Hmm. Not this time," Peggy said with a chuckle. "I quite like your bedhead there, darling."

At hearing this, Steve gave a laugh and reflexively reached up to try and smooth his hair a bit, before finally sitting up in the bed. He then proceeded to move himself into a position where he could still face her.

"So…"

"Well, I see that I never made it back to my room last night," Peggy said. As she too pulled herself up onto sitting position, but remained against the pillows.

"No," Steve said. "You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you so."

"That's very considerate of you."

The two then thought back to the conversation they had last night, after he signed their daughter's birth certificate. Where they discussed how they would share it with their daughter. Peggy wanted to go all out and give Sarah her first present from both her parents. To which Steve was more than overjoyed about. Then from there, the conversation slowly shifted to his current mission, the latest news on Bucky. Before it happily ended with them discussing fond memories of their time during the war.

Something that clearly meant a lot of both of them.

The time then completely melted away after that and before long, during a brief pause where Steve had gone downstairs to get a drink of water. When he returned he found that Peggy had drifted off to sleep. Not wanting to wake her, he then crawled into bed himself, gave her a kiss on the forehead and soon drifted off as well.

"Should I have?" Steve asked.

"No, no. It's perfectly fine," Peggy assured.

"Good. I do enjoy your company."

"Oh I have no doubt of that, darling," she told him as a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Peggy!"

"Oh don't be so modest. Need I remind you, this isn't the first time we've woken up in the same bed, Steve."

"No, it is not."

The last time they had woken up in the same bed had been the morning after the occasion that resulted in their daring child.

As the Captain's thoughts drifted to that of their daughter. All the emotions he had felt when Peggy showed him Sarah's birth certificate resurfaced. As he shifted his gaze to the document still sitting on the nightstand, his heart flooded with love. Though it was just a piece of paper. It was what that piece of paper represented that was so important to him. For not only did in represent the birth of their child. Which made it special in of itself, but it represented the love they had for one another.

Now with his name on that piece of paper. It felt like he had actually been there the day Sarah was born. If only in his heart.

Steve then felt Peggy take his hand and give it a loving squeeze. To return his affections, he then laid his over hers and brought her hand up to give it a kiss before releasing it.

His way of letting her know, how thankful he was for everything she had given him since his return. Bless his best girl for being one step ahead of him. And knowing how much signing something as simple as their daughter's birth certificate would mean to him.

"Sarah," she whispered, sensing his thoughts.

"Sarah. Now…that was… That was some night, wasn't it?"

"It was. Very memorable in of itself. And of course, what…whom it lead it."

"Indeed."

"I can't believe how much time has passed since then."

"I know what you mean," Steve said. Then after a minute, he licked his lips and continued. "To think, that it was that night that gave us our daughter."

"Oh I know."

"Part of me still can't believe it."

Peggy then looked into his eyes and gave him a warm smile. "Oh Steven, Now I know you know where babies come from."

"Well yeah, but," Steve said with a chuckle. "It's just…You know what I mean, Peggy?"

"I do. It is quite amazing to look back on. If only we'd known."

"Can you imagine if we had?"

"I think we were a bit too caught up in the moment to think of consequences," Peggy said, making him chuckle. "But…Given that it gave us our daughter, I'm glad we did."

"Me too."

"We really were quite reckless when you think about it, weren't we?"

"Just a bit."

"We truly did throw caution to the wind, as they say."

"We did. It was a long time coming though, wasn't it"

"Oh there's no denying that."

The two then shared a smile, both equally glad they had jumped at the chance to be together in that way when they could. Regardless of army regulations. And though they had suffered an intermission, which made everything different. Leaving the two unable to truly pick up where they had left off. It had left them grateful for everything they did have together.

"Peggy?"

"Yes."

"You're really something else, you know that?"

"I love you too," Peggy replied.

"And thank you. For showing me Sarah's birth certificate. And allowing me to sign it. It was…"

"I know, darling. I know," Peggy said. "You're her father. I knew how important it would be to you. To us. Besides, it's only right that your name be on it now. Oh I can't wait to show Sarah. I think it might make her day."

"I have no doubt. It certainly made mine."

Peggy then licked her lips as she continued to gaze at the man sitting across from her. "Have I mentioned how much I love seeing you with her? You are an amazing father, Steve."

"I certainly try my best with our daughter," Steve said. Being a father was something that was still foreign to him in many ways. But there were times when it felt like he had been one for years.

"And your best is perfect. It's all any parent can do. And Sarah simply adores you. Just as I always knew she would."

The Captain then smiled brightly as his thoughts drifted to their daughter once again. "I adore her too, obviously."

"Obviously. You are quite the doting father, darling." The two then chuckled and after a minute, Peggy let out a breath. "What time is it?"

"Um," Steve said. As he glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "8.30."

"Mhm. Sarah and Amanda are probably awake by now."

"Probably."

"So should we…?" He questioned, wondering if she wanted to go downstairs to join their family.

"I suppose so." Then as he moved to stand up, Peggy grabbed his hand, making him pause in place. "Peggy? What is it?"

She then looked down at her hand, still holding on to his. And with a smile, her eyes met his again. "It's good to have you home, Steve."

"It's good to be home."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the house. Sarah sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper while she skillfully ate cereal at the same time.

All of a sudden, she heard the familiar sound of the front door opening. Just as she managed to tear her eyes away from the paper. Her daughter wandered into the room, with her hair pulled up into a pony hair and her iPod armband visible on her left arm.

"Morning Mom," Amanda greeted, upon entering the room.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Is there any coffee left?"

"Yes, I brewed a fresh pot while you were out."

Amanda then gave her mother a look of pure appreciation. Before heading over to the counter to pour herself a cup. "Bless you."

"No problem, sweetheart. I know how you like a fresh cup after your jog."

"You're very observant," Amanda said. As she poured the hot liquid into a mug. "With that ability to anticipate you should've been a spy."

Sarah then chuckled at her daughter's joke and watched as she came over to join her at the table. "I think I'll stick to my day job, thank you."

The young woman then shrugged her shoulders and gave her mother a smile. "How is teaching? You're doing some substituting now right?"

Sarah nodded, confirming this to be the case. She had applied to sub in the area shortly after Amanda's birthday. And had been subbing off and on in the area even since she had been approved, just to have something to keep her busy during the day. Like her mother and daughter, Sarah loved her work and hated being away from it for too long. Luckily enough for her, a few weeks ago she had been asked to be a long-term sub at a school while one of their 3rd grade teachers was on maternity leave.

"It's going very well, thank you."

"And the kids are behaving themselves for you?"

"Yes, they're a good group."

"Good. Cause you know I'd have a word with them if they weren't."

Sarah then chuckled at her daughter's comment, but was thankful for the gesture of protectiveness on her part. "I do appreciate that. Thanks, Mandy."

"You know what, Mom? For the next group of kids. On your first day, tell them you're Captain America's daughter. That would earn you popularity points real fast," Amanda said with a wink.

"I have no doubt it would. Kids are quite fond of the Avengers these days," Sarah said. While she watched her daughter take another sip of her coffee, followed by a happy sigh. "Good?"

"So good." Then a minute later, the young agent furrowed her brow, as she realized what time it was. "Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart. What is it?"

"Where are Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them yet."

"Huh?" Amanda pondered, knowing how unlike Steve it was to sleep in. "Is Grandpa still asleep?"

As he usually was the first one up at Avengers Tower, still being on military time in all. So the young woman had been very surprised not to see Steve up and about, when she got up that morning. At the time she had assumed that he had already left for his jog, but clearly that was not the case. And then there was her grandmother, who was not typically one to sleep in either.

"I would assume so. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Amanda pondered. "Just wondering….And Grandma."

"I imagine she's still asleep too."

The young woman then bit her lip and looked up to meet her mother's puzzled face. "Don't you think that's a little…Weird?"

"Weird how, Amanda?"

"I don't know. It's just weird. For one thing, Grandpa's always up at the crack of dawn. And Grandma not to long after that."

"Mandy, it's very possible they just decided to sleep in today."

"Like together." As soon as that word left her lips, her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. "Oh my god. Do you suppose they're together?"

"Amanda!" Sarah exclaimed at her daughter's suggestion.

"What? I'm just saying." Amanda said with a chuckle.

"I'd rather you didn't say."

"What? I don't think it's an unreasonable assumption. And come to think of it, I think I heard Grandma leave her room late last night. Mom, come on, it's not like I'm saying they're you know…Doing stuff."

Sarah then moved her hand up to her face in exasperation and shook her head. "Amanda please. Those are my parents. And your grandparents."

The twenty-six-year-old then chuckled at her mother's response. Truth be told, she had never seen her mother look so freaked out before. No, this was a new thing to see from Sarah.

Amanda knew she was enjoying this more than she should. But that sure wouldn't stop her from enjoying it.

"This is really freaking you out, isn't it? Thinking about your parents."

"Just a bit."

"Well, I hate to break to you Mom. But your parents had you. So they have done the deed so to speak."

"Thank you I realize that," Sarah said. Then a moment later, against her will, the thought sunk in even more. "Oh god."

Not that she really thought her parents were doing anything of the sort. And Sarah knew, Amanda was just stirring the pot as she liked to do. Still, this was new territory for her. As she never got to experience the freak out of realizing that one's parents had indeed had sex for them to exist, something one normally experienced in their teenage years.

Sure, doing that time, she remembered not wanting to think about how her brother and sister came to be. That was nothing compared to this.

Her parents were certainly very cute to be sure. She had been truly amazed by their relationship, after seeing just how well they clicked in person. Still, her parents being intimate with each other was not something she wanted to imagine or even think about.

"There, there, Mom. We've all been there," Amanda said. "Welcome to the club."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Guilty. Your face was priceless. I wish you could have seen it" Amanda said, proudly.

"Oh Mandy. What am I going to do with you?"

Just then, the two heard footsteps approaching the kitchen and when they turned to look. They saw that Peggy had at last wandered downstairs.

"Good morning you two."

"Morning Mom."

"Morning Grandma," Amanda added.

"I trust you both slept well," Peggy said. As she made her way over to the counter to make herself some tea.

"I did, thank you," Sarah replied. "Amanda?"

"Same. Although, Grandma, did I hear you get out of bed last night?"

"You might have, darling. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No, no. It's okay," she replied. As she exchanged a glance with her mother, right as Peggy joined them at the table.

The former agent then flickered her eyes between her daughter and granddaughter as she pushed the tea bag around in her mug and let out a sigh. "All right. Out with it then."

What?" Amanda replied.

"You clearly have something you want to ask me. So ask."

"Mom, how about you start?"

At this, Sarah then gave her daughter a pointed look. Before she turned her attention back to her mother. "I think what Amanda is trying to inquire is: If you were having trouble sleeping last night, Mom?"

"Oh. A little," Peggy admitted. "It actually worked out quite well. It gave me the chance to finally discuss something with your father."

"Ah-ha! You were with Grandpa!" Amanda exclaimed, while pointing at her grandmother.

At her granddaughter's outburst, the older woman just stared at her with a funny expression, followed by a raise of the eyebrow. "Oh settle down, would you. What's with all this excitement?"

"Um, never mind," Amanda said, giving her grandmother the must innocent face she could muster.

"That's what I thought." With that, Peggy turned her attention to her daughter. "Darling. Your father and I have a gift of sorts for you, Sarah. It's quite special really."

Upon hearing this, Sarah felt completely blown away. Her parents had something they wanted to give her. Her whole body then filled with anticipation. This was also a new thing for her, a present from both her parents. And she honestly couldn't begin to imagine what it could possibly be. But she could tell by the look in Peggy's eyes, it was going to be really special whatever it was.

As the moment unfolded, Amanda looked on with a warm smile on her face. "Wow. Look at you guys. You're like a real family now."

"Well, what did you think we were, Amanda?"

"A family….It's just nice. That's all I'm saying." The other two then nodded in agreement and smiled at each other. Then a minute later, curiosity began to get the best of the young woman. "So what's the gift?"

"You'll find out in due time, darling," Peggy replied, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"Grandma. You know this is going to kill me."

"Don't be so dramatic, you'll be fine. Besides this is for your mum."

"All the more reason to share with me. I won't tell Mom. I promise," Amanda said, doing a scouts honor signal.

"Amanda Margaret. Have some patience, my dear."

"Wow, you're really not going to tell me, are you? This must be good."

"Oh it is," Peggy said, reaching out to pat her granddaughter's arm. "This will be worth the little wait, I promise…I do hope you have the patience, Sarah."

At this, Sarah met her mother's eyes again and gave a nod "For you and Dad. I think I do." 

* * *

  _1947_

_Peggy looked out the cab window as it pulled up outside her and Angie's penthouse in Manhattan. Once the cab came to a stop, she reached for the handle and pushed the door open. Followed closely behind by Daniel who had accompanied her home from L.A, now that the Isodyne case was officially closed. Daniel would have to go back in a few days to make official arrangements for his return to the New York office. And of course, find someone to take over as chief for him._

_"_ _Thank you very much," Peggy said. As they waved goodbye to the cabdriver and made their way up the porch._

_"_ _You seem happy to be back," Daniel said, noticing the way her face had lit up upon laying eyes on the building._

_"_ _Very happy."_

_"_ _Let's go see your daughter, Peg."_

_The young woman then reached out to give his hand a squeeze. Before she reached into her purse to retrieve the key and finally open the door. "Angie? I'm home."_

_A few seconds later, her best friend came into view with a big smile on her face, and little Sarah resting on her hip. "English."_

_Peggy then walked over to them and gave Angie a warm hug. "Angie. I missed you."_

_"_ _We missed you too," Angie said, adjusting her hold on the toddler and then pointed to Peggy. "Look who's here, Sarah?"_

_"_ _My darling girl. How are you?"_

_Peggy couldn't believe it had been two weeks since she had last seen her daughter. Two weeks was certainly more than enough. Looking at Sarah, Peggy was relieved that she didn't appear to have changed much in the two weeks. The young woman then gently ran her hand over her daughter's hair. As the toddler stared at her with her fingers in her mouth. Suddenly, a huge smile appeared on the child's face, upon recognizing her mother._

_Then to make it known how much she wanted Peggy, Sarah began to get a bit fussy and reached out for her._

_"_ _There you go," Angie said. As she helped the child over to Peggy's waiting arms._

_The SSR agent then winced slightly as Sarah's foot grazed the wound, she had received during her fight with Whitney Frost. Luckily, the pain went as quickly as it came, leaving Peggy to enjoy her reunion with her little girl._

_"_ _Mama!"_

_"_ _That's right, Sarah," Peggy replied. With tears in her eyes at hearing her daughter's little voice. "Mummy has missed you so much."_

_"_ _And she sure missed you, English. She was a good girl for her Auntie. Only wanted to eat strawberries though, but I took what I could get."_

_Peggy then chuckled as she nodded sympathetically at her dear friend, knowing of course, how truly picky her one-year-old could be._

_"_ _Thank you so much, Angie."_

_Daniel then took this time to make his way over to Peggy and Angie. And Peggy's small daughter, who he hadn't seen since she was six months old._

_"_ _Well, come say hello, Daniel," Peggy said. As she looked his way and gave him a smile. "She won't bite, I promise. Alas I make no promises about Angie."_

_"_ _Very funny, English," Angie said. As all three adults laughed at once._

_Not too long there afterwards, Daniel sat on the living room floor while he kept an eye on Sarah. To allow Peggy some time to go to her room and unpack. He then smiled as he watched the toddler drag her little wooden dog around the floor, happily babbling on as she played._

_"_ _Angie, should be back from the store soon," Peggy announced. As she entered the room and come over to join them on the floor._

_"_ _Sounds good," Daniel said. As he held out one of Sarah's dolls for her to take._

_Peggy watched this interaction with a smile on her face, as her child took the toy from Daniel and immediately toddled off on her chubby legs._

_"_ _I think she likes you."_

_"_ _You think so?"_

_"_ _I do."_

_"_ _She's a cute kid, Peg," Daniel said. "I can't believe how big she's gotten since I last saw her. She's a real beauty, just like her mom."_

_Peggy then bit her lip as she looked over at her daughter for a moment, watching her play. "Daniel."_

_"_ _Yeah?"_

_"_ _It's about Sarah. Steve…Captain Rogers, he is Sarah's father."_

_Upon hearing this revelation, Daniel gave her a warm smile and a nod. Truthfully, he had suspected this to be the case for some time. After all, he had heard all the rumors about Peggy's relationship with Captain America. He had seen some of their coworkers bring it up in order to demean Peggy or embarrass her. So until now, it just wasn't something the two of them had ever discussed. And Daniel always figured that if she wanted to tell him, she would._

_"…_ _Thank you for telling me."_

_"_ _I figured it was time. Especially with us. Obviously, it's not something I share too often, for many reasons. Sarah's safely most of all. I suppose losing him…is still hard to cope with. Even after two years."_

_"_ _I understand that. Honestly, it's no one's business besides yours. And Sarah's."_

_"_ _Thank you, Daniel."_

_"_ _You're welcome." He then glanced over at Sarah as she attempted to pick up three toys at once. "If it means anything, I think Captain Rogers is very lucky to have Sarah as a daughter. I'm sure he's watching over her."_

_Tears immediately sprang up in Peggy's eyes at his words. Which were quickly abated when Sarah's giggling brought her attention back over to her child. Just as the small child came running back over with a toy in hand to show her._

* * *

Later that day, Steve walked into Peggy's office to wait for her while she retrieved the gift so they could wrap it while Amanda and Sarah were out on a walk. A moment later, Peggy hustled into the room as fast as she could at ninety-one with the wrapping paper in one hand and the gift in the other.

"Where's your cane?"

"Oh I left that bloody thing by the stairs. It was just getting in the way."

The Captain then chuckled slightly at this. "I don't think I've ever seen you so excited, Peg."

"Sure you have. The day you and our daughter finally met," Peggy said. As she sat down at her desk and began to roll out some of the wrapping paper. "Although, shooting that HYDRA shipper does come close."

"Peggy!" he exclaimed.

"Oh. Don't be ridiculous. I'm only joking," the former agent said. "But still, getting that bastard was oh so satisfying."

"I know. Took us two days to finally get him," Steve recalled. "Thanks to you, we did."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. You and the boys…We were a team after all." Then during a brief pause, Peggy realized she had forgotten something. "Oh would you mind getting the tape for me? There should be some in the top drawer over there. The bookcase."

"Sure."

The Captain then wandered over to the bookcase and opened the drawer Peggy had been pointing to. Before he could locate the tape dispensers, his eyes caught sight of something else. It was a stack of pictures, the first being that of young Sarah sitting on a porch swing with Peggy's husband. Steve then picked it up and proceeded to study the image very closely. He had only seen a few photographs of Daniel before, but he had yet to see one of him with Sarah.

Just then, Peggy glanced over to check on his progress and found him staring intently at a picture. A breath then escaped her lips, as she had a hunch as to what photograph he had found.

"Steve?" she questioned.

Steve then spun around with the picture still in his hand and gave a nod. "This is a nice picture…They look really happy here."

At this, she gestured for him to bring her the picture so she could look at it as well. When he did, a little smile appeared on her lip. Her suspicion has been right after all.

"Mhmm. Yes. I believe I took that one after we had returned from the fair."

Which seemed to be accurate, based on Sarah's summery outfit in the picture. Along with her half eaten bag of popcorn.

"He really loved her, didn't he?" Steve questioned. Although he already knew the answer, from things Sarah had said about her stepfather in passing. As well as from what Amanda had told him.

"He did."

Upon thinking about her late husband, tears began to well up in Peggy's eye, which didn't go unnoticed by Steve. Causing his mouth to open slightly as he studied her face. Though this was hard for him. Both of them really, since they had refrained from talking about Daniel too often for obvious reasons. Still, he wanted to be there for him. So he swallowed any awkwardness he felt and took her hand in his.

"I am glad you had him, Peggy. And I'm glad he was there to help you raise Sarah. She was lucky to have him too."

A warm smile then appeared on her face as she continued to hold on to his hand. "That's funny. He said the same thing about you once."

"Really?"

"Mmhhm. And our daughter is certainly quite lucky. And was quite loved back then. And now, she's so lucky to be loved by you. And you her."

"She certainly deserves it," Steve said. And then when he met her eyes again. He gave her a smile. "Part of me does wish I could have met Daniel."

"Do you really?"

"Well, it would be awkward as Amanda would say. But yeah. I would have liked to."

"Hmm. Our granddaughter may be right about that." Then without another word, Peggy stood up and took the few steps over to him. "I love you, my darling man."

After a brief moment of having his arms around her, as she rested against his chest. He whispered. "I love you too. I'm so glad to be back here. To be home."

"It is nice, isn't it? I can't say how happy I am to have you here again." Then suddenly a bright smile appeared on her face as something crossed her mind. And she then looked up to meet his gaze. "You know what, Steve? I do believe it's been about a year since you came back."

The Captain then stood there as it dawned on him too. Peggy was right. It had been about a year since he had been reunited with the love of life. A year since he had learned of their daughter and grandchildren.

"Wow. A whole year," he replied. Still mulling all of this over. And what a year it had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! 
> 
> I can't believe this fic is 36 chapters now. Thank you for all your support. It truly means a lot. 
> 
> All the Steggy in this chapter though? Perfect way to start off the year I think. Also, just writing Sarah as a little one again was incredible. Brought back so many memories of writing Legacy. 
> 
> Hopefully, now that the holidays are over I should be able to get back to my normal posting schedule. Until next time!


	37. Chapter 37

All the Time in the World

Chapter 37

Upon returning from their walk, Sarah and Amanda stepped in through the doorway of the house and wandered into the living room. Still in the midst of their chat. One that promptly came in to end, when they laid eyes on the empty room.

Where they had last seen Steve and Peggy, watching the news together when they left for their walk. But now, they were nowhere to be found.

Amanda then spun around and looked down the hallway and called out: "Hello, we're back."

After waiting a moment for an answer, the young woman spun back around to her mother with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hmm. Maybe they're out in the backyard," Sarah suggested.

"I think they're up to something."

At this, the older woman let out a chuckle. "What makes you say that?"

"Lots of things. The mysterious gift they have for you. And Grandma seemed thrilled that we left for our walk."

"She was, wasn't she?"

"Or they're…" Amanda suggested a wink.

Remembering their hilarious if awkward conversation from that morning, Sarah then pointed a finger at her daughter as they settled down on the two couches, facing each other. "Don't start."

"What? I didn't say anything?"

"Amanda."

"Okay, okay. I'm totally kidding, Mom. Don't worry," the young agent said. "They wouldn't…Unless."

"Oh Mandy. Why do you delight in messing with your mother so?"

"Because it's working."

Upon hearing her daughter's reply, Sarah let out a laugh and continued to gaze adoringly at her child. And for a moment, she could picture a younger Amanda smiling back at her with a toothy grin.

She truly hadn't changed at all, Amanda was still the person she'd always been. A light-hearted person who didn't take herself too seriously, unless she had to. Which was obvious from moments, like this one of her being a bit of an instigator. A part of her that Sarah supposed was an asset to Amanda in her spy work. But as her mother, it was also nice to see that adulthood and being agent hadn't changed her daughter too much.

"Ah I see."

"Yup," Amanda said, pausing briefly. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you staring at like that?" Amanda asked, having noticed the adoring look her mother was giving her.

"Oh that. I was just thinking about how much I love you. My little pot-stirrer."

The young woman then laughed as her mom tossed a pillow at her. With quick reflexes, she caught it. And looked back at Sarah with a heartfelt expression. "I love you too, Mom."

"Never change, Mandy."

"I won't."

"Good," Sarah said. Right before a little smirk played on her lips.

"Uh-oh. What it is?"

"Oh nothing…I was just thinking about a date I had with your father back in college. Where he and I somehow ended up in the backseat of the car during a drive-in-movie."

An exaggerated gasp then escaped Amanda's lips at this comment. "Mother!"

"Sorry, honey. I couldn't resist."

Her mother had gotten back at her. And from the amused look on Sarah's face, the young woman could tell just how much she was reveling in this.

"Oh god. Why would you even tell me that?"

"Well, I have to have my fun too."

Amanda then let out an exasperated sigh. Before she centered herself and gave a nod. "Okay. I suppose I had that coming. Well played, Mom. Well played."

"Why thank you."

"Let's not speak of this again though. Please."

"Deal."

Cause…" Amanda started, as she shifted position. "Really? A car?"

"Yup," Sarah replied. "That was the '60's for you."

"Oh geez."

Sarah chuckled as she watched her daughter bury her face in the pillow. "There, there. You'll live, trust me."

"I better," Amanda said. While moving the pillow back down to her lap. Before taking a deep breath, shaking off the remainder of her little freak out. "Seriously, where are your parents?"

"Good question….Mom! Dad!" Sarah called, giving it another try.

A moment later, they heard a door open, followed by the sound of Peggy's voice, coming from down the hall. "Sarah?"

"Hi. We're back. Are you in your office?"

"Yes. We'll be there a minute, darling."

"And we have contact," the twenty-five-year-old said.

"Okay. We're in the living room," Sarah replied. And then turned her attention back to her daughter.

"So…What do you think the gift is?"

"I honestly have no idea."

Sarah had spent the afternoon wondering, imaging the gift she was about to receive from her parents. And she still had no clue what it could possibly be.

She had also gotten the sense that her parents really wanted to surprise her. So she would put her imagination on hold and let them.

"Me either," Amanda said. "They're being especially secretive about this, aren't they?"

"They are."

It was funny to her, just how hush-hush her parents were being about this. Especially her mother, who insisted she didn't care for surprises. But she had long since figured out that for Peggy, she preferred being the giver of the surprise. There was nothing more she loved than surprising someone she loved with someone special.

"It's sweet though. What they're doing."

"It is."

"Just think, Mom. This is the first present you're getting from both your parents."

"Oh I know."

This was indeed the first time in her life, she was receiving a gift from both her parents. Her mother and her father. Just the thought of it, made her tear up. Her thoughts then drifted to the first Christmas she could truly remember. Where she had written to Santa, asking for him to bring her father back to her. Back then, that would have been the best gift she could have gotten. She even kept the little ornament she had made that year for him with Angie's help.

That gift had become a reality. And now she was about to receive a new gift.

As her eyes connected with her daughter's again. Amanda gave her a warm smile, sensing how truly wonderful this was for her mother.

She didn't want her to have to wait another minute.

The young woman then turned around to the hallway. "Come on guys! You're keeping your daughter in suspense over here."

"Oh Mandy," Sarah said with a chuckle.

A minute later, the two heard footsteps coming down the hallway. And then finally, Steve and Peggy entered the room. As they did so, the other two's eyes immediately landed on the wrapped gift in Steve's hand.

"All right, all right. We're here," Peggy said.

"Ah finally. About time."

"Oh Amanda. What did I tell you this morning about patience?"

"I think I've had enough patience. And so has Mom."

"In this case, I couldn't agree more," the older woman replied. As she gently squeezed her granddaughter's shoulder as she passed by. On the way over to where her daughter sat. "Darling."

"Mom," Sarah said with a breath, once she was standing.

With a smile, Peggy then glanced back at Steve who had remained by the doorway.

"Steve, aren't you going to come join us?"

"I will in a moment," he said, gesturing for her to proceed. While he continued to look on from his vantage point. Where he had a clear view of his best girl and their daughter.

Peggy then smiled back at him and gave a nod. Having figured out his possible reasoning for remaining by the doorway. Before, returning her gaze to their child.

"Sarah. As you know, your father and I have something we want to give you. It's something that I've had in the back of my mind, ever since your father came back. I know you always dreamed about having your mum and dad here for you. I'm so happy that now you do. More than happy really," Peggy said, taking her daughter's hands. "We love you so much, my darling. Steve?"

Upon hearing his name, Steve finally wandered over to them and with a smile, he handed the gift over to their daughter. "Here you are, Sarah."

Sarah then reached for the gift and took it in her hands. From the weight of it, she thought it felt like a record or something. But there was no way, her parents would make such a big deal out of it, if it was.

Steve then put his hand on Peggy's shoulder, as she learned closer to him. The two then eagerly watched their daughter open her gift. Once the wrapping was stripped off, leaving nothing but what was inside. Sarah then promptly froze in place as she stared at her own birth certificate. As her eyes scanned the writing, it didn't take long at all for her to spot what had changed from the last time she saw it.

A gasp then escaped Sarah's mouth as her eyes welled up with more tears. And she sniffled a bit before returning her gaze to her parents, who were looking at her in a way that only a mother and father could. The way she looked at her own children.

"Mom, what it is?" Amanda inquired.

"It's my birth certificate…Dad, you signed it."

"I did."

"Wow," Amanda said, truly amazed by this whole thing. That was some gift to be sure.

"Darling, what do you think?" Peggy questioned.

Sarah then opened her mouth to speak, but no words came to mind. All she could do was take a step forward and fall into her parents' arms.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

The next day, Steve and his granddaughter sat in the living room with their eyes fixed to the screen. And a minute later, when the end credits starting rolling, Amanda reached over for the remote and turned off the TV.

"Congrats Grandpa. You've officially seen every episode of _Friends_ ," Amanda said, pausing for a minute. As she shifted her position on the couch so she could better see his face. "So…What did you think? Tell me."

"Oh, it was really good. Thank you for watching it with me."

"My pleasure. Now you have something else so check off that list of yours."

"So I do," Steve said with a nod.

A moment later an excited expression appeared on Amanda's face as an idea came to her. "Ooh. You know what we should watch next?"

"What?"

" _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ …Or _Full House_ …And you so need to see _I Love Lucy_."

Steve then reached over and put a hand on his granddaughter's leg. "I'm sure we can find time to watch them all."

During which time, Peggy wandered into the room. Just in time to witness the cute grandfather-granddaughter moment.

"Hello, you two."

"Grandma. Guess what?"

"What darling?"

"Steve and I just finished watching the last episode of _Friends_."

"That's wonderful. A 90's classic."

"Yes, I see why Amanda loves it so much," Steve said.

"Amanda, have you introduced your grandfather to _I Love Lucy_ or _Bewitched_ yet?"

"Not yet. But it's on the list," she said, before turning to Steve. " _Bewitched_ is Mom's favorite actually. You should probably watch it with her."

"Ah really?"

"Oh yes. I remember her first summer home from university. No matter what we were doing, Sarah just had to be in front of the television when the network was airing reruns. You see, Amanda, back in those days you either watched the shows live or had to wait for reruns."

"Ah yes. The dark ages," the young woman joked. "I see why mom watched it so religiously that summer."

"Indeed. It was quite cute really," Peggy said. As she traded a glance with Sarah's father.

"Ooh. I have an idea," Amanda said, drawing the attention of her grandparents back to her.

"Yes. What is it, darling?"

"We should watch the first episode of _Downton Abbey_. I know how much you love that show Grandma."

"Oh yes. Maggie Smith is wonderful in that."

At this, Amanda turned to Steve to elaborate. "She plays the Dowager Countess/grandmother who lacks much chill, that's why Grandma likes her."

"Well, she's hilarious. How could I not?"

The twenty-six-year-old then let out a laugh. "She is. Though there was that one episode where you yelled at the TV. Remember, she said the thing about how her granddaughter wasn't allowed to have opinions until she's married. And then her husband tells her what her opinions are."

"You did," Steve questioned, fully amused by this.

"I couldn't very well sit back and let that stand now could I? Honestly."

"Oh Grandma. I do appreciate the sentiment though, of course."

"Of course."

"So what do you think Grandpa? Are you game?"

"Sure, Mandy. Whatever you two want to watch."

A bright smile then appeared on Peggy's face upon hearing this. Though she had long since noticed how sweet Steve was with both Sarah and their granddaughter. It never ceased to warm her heart.

"Oh look at you. You really are such putty when it comes to our grandchildren. Not to mention our daughter," she teased.

The Captain then let out a chuckle. "I don't know about that, Peggy. I just like seeing them smile. And you."

"See, complete putty."

She then moved to rest her hand on his shoulder. And upon feeling her touch, his skin tingled slightly in response. As he reached up for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, maybe I am then."

"Uh-huh. And we adore you all the more for it." Then after a quick glance over to their granddaughter, Peggy nodded. "Although, I would keep an eye on this one, Steve. She may wrestle you into paying off her student loans."

"I would never!" Amanda said. "I'm putting that energy to Tony Stark."

"Amanda," Steve exclaimed.

"I'm totally kidding. I take care of my own student loans."

"Atta girl," Peggy said. "But…Maybe Grandma will consider contributing a sum, just to help you out a bit."

"What? Really?"

The young woman then watched her grandmother's face intently, wondering if she was serious about this offer. Which was confirmed when Peggy gave her a wink.

"Of course."

"Oh Grandma you don't have to do that."

"I know, darling. But I do like to spoil you sometimes as well. And I'd prefer that my granddaughter not be in debt until she's my age."

"Wow. You're amazing!" Amanda said. Still, completely blown away by all this. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me."

"No need to thank you, I want to hug you for all eternity."

A comment which earned a loving chuckle from her grandparents.

"You're welcome, darling. Of course, I'll have to offer the same to your brother and sister."

"Oh my god. They will be so happy. Especially Jenna, given vet school."

"Oh yes. I'm sure she will."

All of a sudden, a buzzing sound coming from the end table on the other side of Amanda, filled the room. Which promptly put the conversation on hold.

"That's me," the young agent said. And as she moved to answer her phone, a huge smile appeared on her face upon seeing who was calling. "Hey babe. Yeah, I can talk. Excuse me guys. I'll be back in a bit. Then _Downton Abbey_."

Steve and Peggy then replied by giving their grandchild a nod, letting her know it was okay with them. The show could wait.

"All right, darling. Take your time."

"Thank you."

With that, Amanda stood up and as she passed Peggy, her grandmother reached out for her arm, making her pause in her steps. "Give Trip my regards, would you?"

The young brunette then gave her grandmother a nod. "You two behave yourselves when I'm gone."

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him," Peggy said while glancing over at Steve.

"Hey!"

Amanda then chuckled at her grandmother's remark, before finally leaving the room. "He's all yours…..Hey, sorry, I'm back. My grandma says hi by the way."

Once she was out of sight, the former director turned around and met Steve's eyes. "Well, it looks like we're on our own for a while."

"Looks like."

"Well, in the meantime. Would you mine helping me with something?"

"Of course," he replied with a nod. "I'd be happy to."

* * *

"How are you doing up there?" Peggy asked. As she leaned against the pull-down ladder stairway that led to the attic.

Where Steve currently was, retrieving some old boxes for her. And second later she heard a thump, and a small chuckle escaped her lips. As the image of Steve moving about her low-ceilinged attic surfaced in her mind.

"Peggy?" Came Steve's voice.

"Hi. Are you all right up there?"

"Yeah. Occupation hazard. I'm okay. I'll be down in a minute."

"All right. I'll meet you in the study."

With that, Peggy made her way back down the stairs to the main floor of the house, pausing briefly when she heard the creaking sounds as Steve came back down the ladder.

Once she was satisfied he made it down okay, Peggy continued on to her office and made herself comfortable at her desk. As she did so, she glanced down at the pictures Steve had found the other day. Her lips then curled upwards as she stared at the picture of Sarah and Daniel once again, before moving to pick up the entire stack. She then proceeded to flip through the images, taking a quick peek at each one of them. The last being a picture of little Sarah's first time riding a pony.

Just then, her attention was drawn to the door at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. And a moment later, Steve walked into the office, carrying the two heavy boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Here you go, Peg. Where do you want these?"

At the sight of him she shook her head slightly. "Over here is fine. Thank you, darling."

"You got it," he said with a nod. Before he made his way over and placed the boxes down on the desk so they were right beside each other.

"You know you could have brought these down one at a time."

"Ah. It's okay. I managed just fine."

"Mhmm," Peggy said. As she stood up, and moved to open one of the boxes. "Showoff."

"Peggy!" he said, before laughing.

"Oh I'm only teasing. And thank you for going up there for me. How's your head?"

"Oh that's right. You heard that."

"I most certainly did. Who knew even Captain America bumps his head?"

At this, Steve let out another laugh. "Now you do, I suppose. And to answer your question, I'm fine."

"Good. Well, let's see what we have in here, shall we?"

And with that, she took a box-cutter and ran it down both of the boxes, unsealing them. While Steve looked on with a very curious expression.

"So what are you looking for?"

Peggy had been very vague about what she was looking for when she asked him to go up to the attic. All she had given him was the location of the boxes she wanted and their labels, which read: _Peggy- 1945-1950_ , but nothing more.

"No idea," the former agent admitted with a bright smile. "That's what makes this such fun."

At this, The Captain let out a chuckle. Though he suspected that there was more to this than she was saying. And there was something specific she was looking for. But he'd play along. After all, it gave them a change to spend some time together. And maybe an opportunity for him to learn something new about his best girl.

There was still so much about her life while he was in the ice, which was still a mystery to him.

"An adventure. I see now."

"Exactly."

"You and me on an adventure," he reminisced. "Just like old times."

"Minus the bullets."

"No bullets is definitely a plus."

"Indeed. Makes things go more smoothly, I would say?"

"You miss it, don't you?"

"Well, I dare say, I might have had my fill," she said, pausing for a moment. "All right. I miss it. Sometimes…What do you say, Captain. Do you care to join me on another adventure?"

At this, Steve met her brown eyes once again and replied. "Always."

"Perfect."

The two then each took a box and began to riffle through them. Just to see what interesting mementos they could find.

"This is quite the collection you've acquired here."

"Oh I know," she replied. "How I've managed to accumulate all this, I'll never know."

"Yeah, I never took you as someone who was especially sentimental."

"Neither did I," Peggy said. "Well, perhaps it depends on the sentiment."

At this, the Captain nodded and let out a little chuckle. "The life of Peggy Carter."

"Hmmm. Intrigued are you?"

"With you. Of course." Steve said. "You've clearly led an amazing life. I don't know…I feel there's still so much I don't know."

The ninety-one-year-old then gave him a smile. "Indeed. It has been quite something, as we've discussed. Though I will say, I'm quite certain you know all that truly counts, Steve."

"That I have no doubt," He replied. The two did know each other better than most. He knew her heart and she knew his. "Still, there has to be something more you could share."

"I'll think on it." And then a moment later a gasp escaped her lips as she came across something. "Well, Steve. I believe I just found something that will interest you greatly."

Steve's eyes then widened as she held out the envelope to him. And after a few seconds, he reached out to take it, sensing its importance. As he studied it, his eyes landed on the address scribbled across the front. And then Steve saw something, which made his eyes snap back up to meet her gaze once again.

It was the royal seal.

"Peggy. This is…"

"Indeed. A letter from Her Majesty herself."

"You met the Queen of England?" Steve questioned. Though he wasn't sure why he was surprised. Or if he was actually surprised.

After all, Peggy had contributed so much to England as well as the SSR during the War. It only made sense that she would have encountered the Queen at some point in her career.

"I have."

"Wow," Steve said, still reeling from this new piece of information. "That's incredible. Of course, you would have though. With your service record and all."

"Thank you, darling. Well, now you've learned something new. I hope it was to your liking."

"Very much so."

"Remind me to show you the medal of honour I received from Her Majesty later. It's upstairs."

"Oh I will," Steve said. "When was this?"

"1952. The year she was crowned. Your daughter was so excited to meet her, might I add."

"I bet. You took Sarah with you?"

"Mhmm. It would have been her second trip to England. After meeting the Queen, we went to stay with my parents for a week."

"It sounds like an amazing trip. I'm so proud of you."

Upon hearing his sweet words, Peggy looked at him with a loving expression, before she nodded in his direction. "Back to work, Captain."

"Yes, ma'am."

Then after a brief moment of silence, Peggy resumed their conversation. "Speaking of Sarah. Are you planning on visiting her at the school today?"

At this, Steve stopped digging through the box and met her eyes. "How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways," Peggy said with a little smirk.

"Did you by chance happen to overhear my conversation with Sarah this morning?"

"I might have done," Peggy admitted, making him raise his eyebrows up for a moment, followed by a laugh.

"To answer your question, I was thinking of going either today or tomorrow yeah."

"Well, I see no reason why you couldn't go today. I'm sure she'd like that. And no time like the present as they say."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Of course. We still have another hour yet before you would have to leave."

Steve then thought about it for a moment. Though he didn't really need to carefully consider it at all. Having lunch with his daughter, just the two of them sounded like the perfect thing to do.

"All right then. I'll go. Then when I get back, you, Amanda and I can watch the show."

"Sounds perfect."

Just then, as Peggy continued rummaging through the box, she came across an old tin box. That no doubt contained more photographs.

"Ah-ha! I believe I just located more photographs from 1945-1950." The former agent then moved to sit down in her chair. "Come. Sit."

Steve then sat down in the chair directly behind him and pulled it as close to the desk as possible. While Peggy started flipping through a few of the pictures. Before her expression softened upon seeing one particular photograph.

"Find anything good?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Here's our daughter learning to stand on her own."

As he took the picture in his hand, his heart warmed at the sight of a then little Sarah standing up with the help of the ottoman she was holding on to. As she looked back at the camera in what appeared to be mid-giggle.

"Look at that," Steve said, smiling brightly. "What a sweetheart. So determined as well."

"Oh she was," Peggy said, remembering just how determined Sarah was when she was learning how to stand and then walk. Not even falling would slow that child down. After the moment of reminiscing passed, she started going through the photographs again. "Ah. Here's one of me, Howard and the boys."

Steve then took this picture as eagerly as the first. Then as he studied the photograph intently, he noticed their smiling faces. And that behind them a celebration seemed to be taking place. As evident by the people waving British and America flags in the background.

He had seen images like this before. In the various books about the War he had read over the last year. Then as he swallowed, he met Peggy's eyes again.

"Peggy. When was this taken?"

"V.E Day."

He had been right. Upon hearing that his suspicion had been correct, Steve gave a nod and went back to studying the picture that was taken just over a month after he had disappeared. "Looks like you guys had a good time."

"We did. We missed you though. Dugan had three beers that day, two for him and one for you."

"That's thoughtful of him."

A laugh then escaped Peggy's lips before her expression shifted as her mind drifted to what event occurred soon after that. "Come to think of it, that picture was taken about two weeks before I found out I was expecting our daughter."

"Really?" The Captain inquired. Though he remembered that Peggy had told him just as much last year.

"Mhmm."

It was so strange to think just how fast her life changed towards the end of the War. It felt like everything had happened in blink of an eye as she looked back on in. The two were then silent as he studied the picture again with this piece of information in mind. As he focused on Peggy's image smiling back at him, he began to wonder something.

"Did you know? Or suspect anyway?"

"Hmm. I might have suspected then, I can't remember exactly. After all, it was a long time ago. I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's okay. I was just wondering. That makes sense."

"I would certainly suspect very soon thereafter though, when certain signs became hard to ignore, shall we say."

"That would do it, I imagine," Steve said. "Peggy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Do you happen to have any pictures of you, when you were…?"

"What?"

"You know….Um. Further along with the pregnancy I guess?"

At this, Peggy raised her eyebrow at him. "Steve. Are you asking to see a picture of me when I was fat?"

"No…Well maybe," Steve said. "I just want to see you. I don't know, does that sound silly?"

"No, it's not silly at all," she replied in a soft voice, followed by a sigh. "I'll see what I can find."

* * *

That afternoon, Steve got a visitors pass from the office at the school where Sarah was currently working. And as he walked down the 3rd grade hallway, he heard voices coming from the classroom he knew he'd find her in.

When he got to the door, he peeked in and caught sight of Sarah sitting on her desk as one of her students gave a book report to the class. Not wanting to disrupt them, Steve leaned against the door and watched.

"And that's my favorite scene from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," she said, finishing up her presentation.

"Well done, Megan," Sarah said, clapping with the rest of the students. "I love the colors you used in your diorama. That's one of my favorite scenes too."

After exchanging smiles with the little girl. Sarah glanced up at the clock and saw that it was just about lunch time.

"All right, kids. Time for lunch. When we get back, we'll be starting with Avery," Sarah said. As the kids practically shot up from their chairs and began gathering their coats and lunch boxes. "Don't run in the hallway, please!"

Then as the kids filed out into the hallway, Steve stepped aside, allowing them to pass Fortunately most of the kids didn't pay him much mind, except for the couple quick stares from some as they went by. Apparently, the prospect of lunch was more exciting to them than trying to figure out why the man standing outside their classroom in a baseball cap looked vaguely familiar.

"Mrs. Harper?"

"Yes, Megan. What's up, honey? You did such a good job with your presentation."

"Really? I was kinda scared."

At hearing this, Sarah sat down and rested her arms on the desk. "I know, honey."

"You did?"

"Yeah." With years of teaching under her belt, it was of course, very easy for the sixty-six-year-old to tell when a student was nervous. And then given her own kids, who all hated giving presentations. Especially her son who had been quite inventive at coming up with reasons for not going to school on those days. "It's okay though! You got through it. That's what counts."

"I guess so," Megan said. "So I didn't seem dumb or?'

"Oh no honey. You did great. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want the other kids to know I was scared. I thought they would laugh."

"Hmm," Sarah said, sympathizing greatly with her student. "Well, none of them laughed, right?"

"Right."

"See. There you go. And want to know a secret? A lot of them were just as scared as you were."

"Really?"

"Of course. Everyone gets scared sometimes. You got through it. That's certainly something to be proud of."

"Yeah!"

"And you know what else? I could tell that you really had fun with the project."

"Yeah! It's my favorite book."

"And that probably made it a bit easier, didn't it? Talking about something you love."

"I guess so… Yeah!"

"See. That's pretty cool," Sarah said. "For what it's worth I think you're going to fine. You may not ever like giving presentations. But I have no doubt, you'll get up there and do great, every time."

"I'll have to do this again?"

"I'm afraid so, Megan. But there's no need to worry about that right now."

"Okay." The little girl said. And then her eyes got wide as she thought of something. "What if the next time, I mess up and the other kids laugh. What then?"

"Oh sweetheart. I highly doubt they will. For this and all scary things. Always… Never forget your value, okay? Let me tell you, you are one amazing kid."

Upon hearing this. The little girl gave her substitute teacher a big smile. "Know my value."

"Hmhmm. See you're going to be just fine," Sarah replied. And then quickly glanced over at the clock again. "Go on sweetie. Enjoy your lunch. I'll see you in bit."

"Okay! Thanks, Mrs. Harper."

"You're quire welcome, Megan."

Then as the little girl skipped out of classroom, she locked eyes with Steve, who gave her a smile and waved as she went by.

Once she had disappeared down the hallway after her classmates. The Captain finally moved from his place and wandered into the room and over to Sarah, who looked up slowly as he came closer.

"That was amazing what you did for that little girl, Sarah."

"Dad!" Sarah greeted. As she stood up and went over to give him a hug. "I didn't know you'd be coming by today."

"Well, here I am."

"Here you are."

"So would you like to join me for lunch?" Steve asked.

"Of course. I'll just need to get my purse."

"Sounds good."

Then after retrieving her purse, she paused briefly to close her laptop. With that, the brunette turned around, ready to go to lunch. Only to find her father staring at her with a particularly adoring expression. One that made a little smile appear on her face, reflexively.

"What?"

"Hmm. I'm still just thinking about the little girl, Megan. She's very lucky to have you as her teacher. If only temporarily."

"Oh. She just needed some support, reassurance. That's what I'm here for," Sarah said. "Besides imparting knowledge, of course."

"It sounded like you imparted a lot of knowledge there."

"Oh. Know your value. That's something Mom would always say. Least to say, it's stuck with me."

"I figured," Steve said, knowing Peggy's words when he heard them. "Well, I think it's safe to say it will stick with that little girl. You were her hero today, Sarah. Truly."

Sarah then gave her dad a big smile as they walked out of the room. And Steve offered his arm to her. Then once their arms were linked, she spoke again. "So how has your day been?"

"Good. Amanda and I finished _Friends_. We're planning on watching _Downton Abbey_ when I get back," Steve explained. "And your mom finally told me that you two got to meet the Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Wow! This chapter really did make me explode with feels while working it. It's just pure Steggy and Steggy fam fluff and cuteness. A nice lightness before some craziness ensues next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you guys loved the part when Sarah echoed Peggy's words from Agent Carter of "know your value." That was honestly one of my favorite things to write. Besides all the pop culture references. Thank god Steve has Amanda to catch him up to the 21st century! 
> 
> Until next chapter! You guys are wonderful. Please send me good luck writing vibes, I'd really love to get the next chapter posted in exactly two weeks.


	38. Chapter 38

All the Time in the World

Chapter 38

_May 2008_

_One afternoon, Sarah opened the door to her house, with grocery bags on one arm and her purse in the other. Upon setting her purse down on the end table by the door, she let out a sigh of relief._

_She was finally home, after braving city traffic, a trip to the store. And of course, a long day at work._

_Work had been keeping her pretty busy these days, seeing that it was nearing the end of the month. Meaning that it was also close to the end of the school year and all that entailed. There was always so much to do before the school year came to a close._

_She knew she would get through it. She always did. But with everything going on, even Sarah who arguably had better stamina than the other teachers, was starting to feel the strain of it all. At least to some extent. All Sarah wanted to do in that moment was settle into a nice hot bubble bath with a glass of wine._

_Unfortunately for her, there was still plenty to do at home. So a bath would have to wait until later._

_After taking a small breather, Sarah stepped up onto the first step of the stairs and called up. "Jenna! Amanda! I'm home."_

_A few seconds later, Amanda came bounding down the steps to greet her. "Hey Mom."_

_Then as she glanced over her daughter's outfit, she saw that Amanda had put on her costume for the fundraiser, the two were attending later that evening. To raise money for veterans in need and their families._

_A cause that Sarah had been volunteering her time to for the last decade. As it was something that was very near and dear to her heart._

_This year, she was happy that Amanda had asked to participate in the event as well. Like many others there, Amanda was to dress up in a World War II military uniform that Sarah had put together for her._

" _Wow! Look at you," she remarked. As her daughter posed on the stairs. "You look just like your grandmother."_

" _Well, Grandma did provide the inspiration for this." As she spoke, the young woman caught sight of the grocery bags in her mother's hands and reached out to take a few. "Here! Let me help you with that."_

" _Thanks sweetheart."_

" _No problem." The two then made their way down the hallway to the kitchen. As they walked, Amanda looked over her shoulder back at her mother. "Geez, Mom. What's in here? Rocks?"_

_A smile then appeared on Sarah's face upon hearing her daughter's joke. "Ice cream."_

" _Ooh yum!"_

" _It's for the party."_

" _Oh buggar," the young brunette replied. Clearly, not too pleased, that she wouldn't be able to have any until then._

" _Now Mandy. You know perfectly well that ice cream is for you."_

" _Yes! And thank you, Mom. For all this."_

_As Sarah began pulling some of the items out of the bags, the mother and daughter exchanged smiles. And then it hit her, how grown-up Amanda really was. By Tuesday, the young woman would officially be a college graduate. Something that was an exciting if bittersweet moment for Sarah and Anthony. Seeing their youngest graduate from college._

_But then again, Amanda would continue living with them for at least the rest of the summer if not the remainder of the year. So they weren't going to be empty-nesters, quite yet._

_Her thoughts then drifted to the party they were having that weekend. A graduation party for Amanda with all their friends and family. Which was sure to be a fun occasion for everyone._

_Today, her mother was coming up from D.C to stay with them for the party and the graduation itself._

" _Of course, sweetheart," Sarah said. "So, I'm assuming your brother has gone to pick up your grandmother?"_

" _Yup. Left about ten minutes ago. And Jenna and Kate are upstairs getting the curlers prepped for me."_

" _Good, good."_

" _I should probably get back up there. Do you need help putting the groceries away?"_

" _I got it, Mandy. Thank you."_

" _Okay. Don't let that ice cream melt," the young woman said with a wink._

" _Oh I wouldn't dare."_

" _You better not." Amanda let out a chuckle. As she practically skipped over to her mother and gave her a hug. Followed by a blowy kiss on the cheek._

" _Oh Mandy." Sarah then wrapped her arms around her daughter, to continue to hold her close. "Are you excited for your party?"_

" _Yeah. Not really looking forward to being a full adult but I'll figure it out."_

" _Oh you're going do great," Sarah said. "Speaking of which. Now that you're through with finals. I would love to make reservations for our trip in August. So where would you like to go, missy? And nothing to outrageous, remember we do have a budget."_

_As a graduation present, Sarah and Anthony were taking their daughter on a trip later in the summer. Which was something they had done for both Jenna and Luke when they graduated. Now it was Amanda's turn, and she could hardly contain her excitement about it all._

" _Hmm. England. I know we've been there plenty of times. But I know it's kinda like a second home to you. And it would be cool to travel around. And see it, just you, me and dad. Maybe we could even go up to Scotland if it's not too much trouble."_

" _I don't see why not. England with a side-trip to Scotland it is."_

* * *

_A little while later, after she finished putting the groceries away and tided up the kitchen. Sarah wandered back to the front door and peered out the window, looking for any sign of her son's car._

_Just then, she heard movement coming from upstairs. Followed soon thereafter, by the sight of Jenna and Kate coming down the stairs._

" _Hey, Mom," Jenna greeted. "Is Grandma here?"_

" _Not yet. I imagine they'll be here soon. What's up? How's Mandy's hair coming?"_

" _You're going to love it, Mom. She really has that 1940's look down," Jenna said._

" _She really does," Kate added._

" _Her skirt might need a little hemming, but other than that. She's good to go."_

" _Wonderful," Sarah said. Making a mental note to get her sewing stuff out again. Just in case the skirt did indeed need some more adjusting. "And thank you so much for helping her get ready."_

" _No problem. And guess what?"_

" _What?" Sarah asked. As she went to go retrieve her cellphone from her purse. To check and see if her son had sent her a text._

" _Kate went by the vintage store a few blocks over and found the perfect shoes for Mandy. Wait till you see them."_

_The older woman then turned to her daughter's girlfriend and gave her a smile. "Thank you so much, Kate."_

" _No problem, Sarah."_

" _Well, we better get back up there. Yell when Grandma gets here, okay?"_

_With that, Jenna took Kate's hand and the two went back up the stairs to help Amanda finish getting ready. While Sarah then made her way into the living room to do some last minute straightening up._

_Just as she finished folding a blanket and had draped it over the back of the couch. She heard the front door open, followed by the sound of her son's voice._

" _Hello! We're here," Luke said. "Grandma, are you sure you don't need any help with that?"_

" _I've got it. No worries."_

_Luke then made eye contact with his mother as she wandered back into the foyer. "Mom, you saw I offered. And well, Grandma is being Grandma."_

_The sixty-two-year-old then gave her son a smile and a reassuring nod. Letting him know that she appreciated his gesture nonetheless._

" _Have you tattled on me?" Peggy asked her grandson. As she made it into the house and promptly set down her suitcase._

" _Tattle on you, Grandma. Never," Luke said, closing the door behind her._

" _I thought not."_

" _Hi Mom," Sarah greeted. As she walked over and gave her mother a warm hug._

" _Hello darling."_

" _Thank you so much for coming."_

" _Of course. I wouldn't miss it." Peggy then lifted her daughter's chin towards her. "Now, how are you, my love? Not overworking yourself with all that's going on I hope."_

" _I'm fine, Mom. I promise."_

" _Luke, is your mother being truthful with me?"_

" _Um. I'm gonna stay out of this, guys."_

" _Smart boy," the former agent said. "Now Sarah, you know I'll keep asking until you answer. Out with it."_

" _Okay. So I probably could use a glass of wine. Happy?"_

" _Very. Now was that so hard," the former agent said. "Oh well, I suppose you do come by it honestly."_

_Then with a laugh, Sarah asked. "How was the flight?"_

" _It was good. As was the drive here," she said, spinning around to face Luke. "I see this one's driving has improved."_

" _Grandma. Come on now, I was fifteen."_

" _Oh, it's all right. You know how I like to tease you."_

_The young man then shook his head in amusement. As he took the few steps over to his grandmother and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

" _You're always so much fun. Why don't you move back to the city?"_

" _Hmm. Tempting. But I feel my place is in Arlington. At least for now."_

" _Well, we miss you."_

" _I miss you too. All of you."_

" _Luke," Sarah said. "Would you like to tell your grandmother your news?"_

" _News?"_

" _Yes. I'll be starting basic training in a month. In North Carolina."_

_At this, a gasp escaped Peggy's lips as she gave her grandson a hug. "Congrats."_

" _Thank you. Any tips?"_

" _Yes. During training that is, always go after the grenades." Then upon seeing his puzzled face, she continued. "Trust me, you'll understand when the time comes."_

" _You take her word on that, Luke. She's been there. Speaking of which…" Sarah trailed off. Before taking a step back so she could better call up the stairs. "Mandy! Jenna! Your grandmother's here."_

_Then a few moments later, the girls made their way downstairs. With Amanda trailing behind her sister and Kate, so she could make more of an entrance._

" _Grandma! Look who's all ready for the fundraiser this evening. Doesn't she look amazing?"_

_Peggy's red lips then curled into a big smile as she got a good look at her granddaughter, all dolled up for the event._

" _Amanda. Look at you. You look like you're ready to take on HYDRA."_

_The young woman then gave a chuckle and nodded. "You bet I am, Grandma."_

" _That's what I like to hear," Peggy said. "Oh darling. You look fantastic."_

" _Mom, you should come meet us at the fundraiser later after you get settled. I can phone Anthony and have him drop by the house and come get you."_

" _I think I will take you up on that, Sarah. Thank you."_

" _Of course. And I'll go put on some tea."_

" _Thank you, darling. I'll be right in."_

" _And I'll take your bag upstairs, Grandma," Luke said with a laugh._

" _Oh you."_

_As the young man went past her, his sister stopped him on the stairs. "And don't forget to DVR Doctor Who tonight. Please."_

" _Yeah, yeah. I got you."_

_With that, Amanda took her grandmother's arm, and the two walked to the kitchen together._

* * *

After finishing up her conversation with her boyfriend over the phone, Amanda wandered downstairs in search of her grandparents. As she went down the hallway, she bit her lip as she listened closely for any indication of where they might be.

Finally, she heard movement coming from her grandmother's study. When she arrived at the doorway, she spotted her grandmother at her desk, going through a box.

"Knock, knock," she said. As she tapped her knuckles on the door's surface, though it was wide open.

At the sound of her granddaughter's voice, Peggy looked up from the boxes. "Ah. There you are. I was wondering where you got to."

"What do you mean? I've just been on the phone."

"Yes, I remember that just fine, darling. I was referring to the fact that you've been on the phone for nearly two hours."

"Oh come on. It wasn't two hours," Amanda said. As she pulled her phone out of the back-pocket of her jeans to check the time. "I'll be damned. I guess I kinda lost track of time, didn't I?"

"I'd say so," Peggy said with a chuckle. "How's Trip?"

"He's doing good, thanks."

"That's good to hear."

At the thought of Trip and the wonderful phone call they just had, Amanda's eyes lit up. Then as she made eye-contact with her grandmother, she was met by an amused if knowing expression.

"Grandma. Stop it."

"Amanda, I have no idea what you're talking about," Peggy said. "I'm simply noting my granddaughter's happy glow after talking to her boyfriend."

"I'm not glowing."

"Oh my dear. But you are."

With a sigh, Amanda shook her head. "If you insist. But no gloating."

As Peggy had made it known in mostly subtle ways in the past. That she sensed there was something more than friendship brewing between the young couple before they got together. Such as the comment she had made in the car to Trip the night of her dance with Steve about how beautiful Amanda was.

In fact, the young agent was convinced that her grandmother had known long before she herself had even mused on the possibility.

Yup, in typical Peggy Carter fashion, she had called it.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it," the older of the two said. "Amanda."

"What?"

"I'm really happy for you."

"Really?"

"Of course," the former agent said with a nod as she stared lovingly at her grandchild. "It's about time you two got together."

"Hey! What happened to no gloating?"

"I'm not gloating, I assure you," Peggy said. "Just stating the truth. You two really did take your sweat time. But then again, if it was meant to be, I knew you two would figure it out."

"Ha. Okay, so I suppose we did take our time," Amanda admitted. "But….I don't know, I think things worked out exactly when they were suppose to."

"I couldn't agree more."

Then after a beat, the young woman nodded towards the boxes on the desk. "What's all this?"

"Oh, just some old things of mine I had your grandfather get from the attic."

At the mention of her grandfather, Amanda knitted her eyebrows as something occurred to her. She hadn't seen Steve since she came back downstairs.

"Speaking of Grandpa? Where did he get off too?"

"Oh. He's gone to go have lunch with your mum actually."

A smile then slowly surfaced on the young woman's face that was mirrored on Peggy's. Upon hearing that her grandfather and mother were having lunch together. She and Steve had obviously spent a lot of time together doing those sort of things. So Amanda couldn't be happier to hear that her mother was getting the chance to have that.

"Aw! A father-daughter lunch. Could they be any cuter?"

"It's hard to imagine."

"… So, what are you looking for in all that?"

"Just something for your grandfather."

"Ooh. That sounds mysterious."

Peggy then let out a chuckle. "Far from it, darling. Just something he asked me to find."

"Ah. I see. Can I help you look?"

Before she could answer, the two were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "I'll go see who that is."

"I'll be here. So where are your naked baby pictures of Mom?" Amanda asked, much to her grandmother's amusement.

"Hmm. I don't believe I have any. But you're welcome to look."

With that, Peggy left her study and continued on to the front door, pausing briefly when she caught sight of a man in a suit through the windows. A sight that made her instinctively glance back down the hallway, before finally going over to open the door.

"Yes?" She asked. As she greeted the visitor.

"Hello, Margaret Carter?"

"That's me."

"Hi. I'm Agent Campbell with the FBI. I spoke to your daughter a few months back."

"She mentioned that," Peggy said.

"I see. Then you know I'm trying to locate your granddaughter. I'm really hoping for your help in that. She's been very good at staying off our radar after S.H.I.E.L.D's collapse. Just if you would consider giving her a message for me."

At this, the former agent remained standing, unwavered. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't help you."

All of a sudden, Peggy felt a hand on her shoulder, followed by the sound of Amanda's voice.

"It's okay, Grandma. You don't have to lie for me. I'm done running."

"Agent Harper," Campbell greeted. As the young woman came fully into view beside her grandmother.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere Steve and Sarah sat at a booth in a little café by Sarah's school. And as the sixty-six-year-old took a bite of her sandwich and munched on her chips, she listened intently as her father relayed her with stories of her paternal grandmother and namesake.

"And then she told me, a strong heart will take you further than any physical strength. A strong heart means you never quit."

"Wow, that's beautiful," Sarah said. As she replayed her grandmother's words in her head. "She sounds like a wonderful person, Dad."

"She certainly was."

"That's incredible how she worked so hard, just to make sure you had everything you needed." Though she knew of course, that's what any mother would do. As Peggy had done the same with her. And still did. Just as she did with her own children.

"My mom was really good about that. I wish she could have had more time to breathe as it were. But, she took a lot of pride in her work. And me."

"Of course. And rightfully so," Sarah said. "I say that as your daughter and a mother."

"Thank you, Sarah."

"Must have paid off too? Given that you were chosen for Project Rebirth. From what Mom's told me, they weren't going to pick just anyone."

The Captain then thought back to his conversation with Doctor Erskine the night before his transformation. When the doctor had told him how important good qualities were with the serum.

"Must have."

"Thank you for telling me more about my grandmother," Sarah said. "Hearing all these stories about her. Seems like you had your own "Know your value."

At this, a smile appeared on Steve's face before he gave a nod. "I suppose I did. And, I'm glad your mother raised you the way she did. You've certainly grown into an incredible woman yourself. And yes, I say that as your father."

"Well, then I feel like a very lucky woman to have you for a father."

Then after his daughter took another sip of her water, Steve shifted in his seat and continued. "So Sarah…"

"Dad."

The all too familiar heart-warming feeling that surfaced whenever Sarah called him that, flowed throughout his body. That word. A name for him that still meant everything. When he looked at his daughter's face, he could tell that she was well aware of this. From the cute smile she gave him, that never failed to light up his world.

"I just wanted to say, I'm so happy I got to sign your birth certificate."

"Me too," Sarah replied. Still, reeling from the very sweet present her parents had given her. After receiving it, she realized it was as much a gift for her as it was for him. For all three of them, really. "Oh Mom. She did good, didn't she?"

"She did," Steve agreed. "Your mother certainly knows us very well."

"Indeed she does. I think it meant a lot to her as well. For your name to be on there."

"I know it did."

"You know. I dare say, that seeing us together is one of her favorite things in the world."

"Well, she wouldn't be the only one."

After another moment of silence passed over them, it was Sarah's turn to resume the conversation.

"So, Dad. How does it feel to have been back in the world for a year now?"

The Captain then thought back to his conversation from the day before with Peggy, when she reminded him of this. Part of him still couldn't believe it had been a year, but it had.

"No complains so far."

Sarah then let out a laugh at his joke. "That's funny."

"How could I? This past year...has been amazing. And went by surprisingly fast, don't you think?"

"I do," Sarah said. "And let me say, having you here this last year. Spending time with you. It feels like you were never gone. Like you've always been here."

"You know what, Sarah? I feel the same," he said, softly. "I love you, kiddo."

"Kiddo?"

"Yeah, it just came to me….If you don't like it…I can."

"No, no. I love it."

"Okay. Kiddo it is."

Trying out his new name for Sarah once more, just to make sure it truly fit her. Then just as the father and daughter exchanged smiles, letting the other know they were both satisfied with it. Sarah's phone started vibrating from its place on the table by the window.

"Ah. Speak of the devil. It's Mom," Sarah said. As she picked up the phone and brought it to her ear. "Hi Mom. Yeah, Dad and I are just finishing up lunch….What?"

At hearing the concerned tone in his daughter's voice. Steve met her gaze, while his heart seemed to drop in his stomach.

* * *

_The day after Amanda's graduation. The three generations of Carter women, minus Jenna who was working that afternoon, all stepped out onto the curb after a successful shopping trip._

_Now, they were all ready to find a place to sit and recharge before catching a movie later._

" _Mom, can we go to the pub I love? It's only two blocks over," Amanda asked as they began walking down a crowded sidewalk in Manhattan._

" _Mom?" Sarah questioned, looking over at Peggy._

" _It's all right with me."_

" _Yay!"_

_Then, as the three of them passed by S.H.I.E.L.D's New York office, Sarah noticed her mother glance over in that direction._

" _Mom. What is it?"_

" _Hmm. What? Oh nothing, darling."_

" _Do you want to go in there?"_

" _I'm sorry, darling. I would actually, if it's not too much trouble," Peggy replied. As the three came to a stop just past the building. "There's something I'd like to check on."_

" _So much for being retired there, Grandma."_

" _Oh hush now. I just like to drop by now and again. When I'm able to." At this, the two younger women exchanged glances, clearly very amused by this. Which made Peggy in turn raise her eyebrow at them. "Oh. You two stop that. I was the director after all."_

" _It's fine, Mom. We understand. You can go. We'll go get a table at the restaurant and meet you there."_

_Peggy then put her hand over her daughter's and gave it a squeeze. "Bless you. I won't be too long, I promise."_

" _I know," Sarah said. "You go do what you need to do. Come on, Mandy."_

" _Actually, I was wondering if I could go with Grandma. I haven't been inside this one before. Might be cool to see it," she said. "If you don't mind me tagging along, Grandma?"_

" _Not at all," Peggy said. Very much looking forward to showing her granddaughter around the place._

_Though Sarah wouldn't mind going in as well, just to see the place again. After all, out of all the S.H.I.E.L.D offices, she had visited. The New York office was the one she had been in the most. She knew that if someone didn't go on ahead to the pub, it would become impossible to get a table._

" _Of course," Sarah said. "I'll see you both in a few then. Don't get into too much mischief in the meantime."_

" _Oh, we wouldn't dream of it. Thank you, darling," Peggy said, before taking her granddaughter's arm. "Come on you. Let's not dilly-dally and keep your mum waiting too long."_

_Once they reached the front door, Peggy greeted the lobby's security guard before the two entered the building. Unlike the Triskelion, the lobby of this office was more or less open to the public. Since most of the work done here was Communication. Though to get to the actual offices, one of course, had to go through tight security before reaching the elevators. Much like they would during the days of the SSR._

_As Amanda looked around the space, she took in a breath as she admired the airy, modern lobby._

" _Wow!"_

" _Do you like it?"_

" _I love it. It's very open."_

" _Yes. I've always been quite fond of this office."_

" _Then, why didn't you stay here?"_

" _I would have loved too, darling. But I go where my work takes me. It just so happens that my work took me to D.C."_

_There was a part of Peggy that wished she could have stayed in New York. After all, it had been her home for so many years. As well as the place she raised her children. It did hold a special place in her heart for more reason than one. And still did. Like she had told her grandson, she had made a home in D.C with her husband until his death. For now, she was content to remain there._

" _That's true. And I guess even as Director, you still had places you had to be."_

" _That's exactly right, Amanda."_

" _Must have been rewarding though. Traveling all those places."_

" _Oh yes," Peggy said, reminiscing about it all. "It most certainly was."_

" _So what would you say was your favorite thing about working for S.H.I.E.L.D and the SSR?" Amanda asked. As the two came to a stop in the middle of the lobby._

" _Hmm. That's a good question. One I'm not sure I can answer. Obviously, my work was something I cared deeply about. As deeply as I care for your mother, you, and our family."_

" _Did you always know you wanted to be an agent?"_

" _Oh heavens no. When I was first told that the S.O.E wanted to recruit me. I didn't know what to think. You see, at the time, I couldn't see myself working in the field. Then things happened…As it turned out, it was something my brother, Michael said to me once that guided me to joining."_

" _And what was that?"_

" _Well, he simply reminded me of what I wanted ever since I was a little girl. A life of adventure. And he was right."_

" _So he was. You certainly have had a lot of adventures. Haven't you, Grandma?"_

" _Indeed I have," Peggy said. "Well, I'll go let them know we're here. You can look around if you like."_

_As her eyes scanned the names listed, she spotted two that she recognized. One being Bucky Barnes, the other being Steve Rogers. Upon seeing her grandfather's name, her lips curled into a little smile._

_She hadn't thought about him in a while, truth be told. Even though his picture rested on the mantel in her parents' living room._

_Standing there, she could see herself as a little girl playing Captain America and the Howling Commandos with her brother, and their cousin, Sharon. She truly loved playing the hero. But it was more than that, it had been a part of her. In remembering all this, Amanda felt something inside of her click._

_And what clicked, was something she had known in her heart all along._

* * *

Soon after leaving the house with Agent Campbell, Amanda found herself in an interrogation room at the FBI. As she waited in the small room for the agent to return, she glanced around the room, and wondered if people were on the other side of that mirror.

Probably, or soon would be.

Then as she looked at the door, her eyes rested on the knob. She knew the door had been left unlocked. But before she could consider doing anything, the knob turned and Agent Campbell finally came back into the room with two bottles of water.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting."

"That's all right. I have nowhere to be at the moment."

"Well, Agent Harper..." Campbell started. As he sat down right across from her, and placed an S.H.I.E.L.D file on the table, well within her view.

"Amanda's fine."

"Amanda. You've been a tough person to find."

"What can I say? I've been busy."

"Busy trying to evade the US government. I'm right about that one, aren't I?"

"Right on the money, actually," Amanda said, calmly. "It's nothing personal, it's hard to trust people these days."

"I can imagine. Given HYDRA and all."

"And the fact that you lot have been rounding up any S.H.I.E.L.D agents you can find for questioning."

"Is that why you ran? To some, that would look like you have something to hide."

"I have nothing to hide."

At this, the FBI agent looked away for a minute and scooted the file towards her.

"Let's talk about your record for a minute. From what I can tell, you were by all accounts an outstanding agent and an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D. You had yet to lead your first team mission at the time of the collapse. But you conducted a few solo missions. Loyal team-member," Campbell said. "Tell me, Amanda. How many people have you killed for S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"You clearly have my record. You tell me."

"Since the collapse, have you wondered if those orders were even S.H.I.E.L.D's at all?"

Of course she had wondered. How could she not? It didn't take a lot of time of considering this line of thought. Letting her imagination go wild, exploring the possibility. To know, that going down this road of thinking wouldn't do her any good.

"I was doing my job. With every mission I ever went on. That's all that mattered."

Campbell seemed to understand this, based on the nod he gave her. "Why did you join S.H.I.E.L.D? Did it have something to do with your familiar connection?"

"Maybe, in part." Amanda then paused for a second, to gather her thoughts. "After college. Let's just say, I felt like something was missing. I realized I needed to be doing something more. Bigger than myself. That the path, I choose in college. Though something I love, it wasn't enough for me."

"But joining S.H.I.E.L.D was."

"Yes," the young brunette said. "S.H.I.E.L.D provided me with what I needed to be me. In that way, yeah. I do take after my grandparents."

"Tell me about the day S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed."

"What about it?"

Amanda then watched carefully as Campbell opened her file, revealing a security image of her being taken by Rumlow after her encounter with Pierce in the lobby.

"What's happening here?"

"Exactly what it looks like. Pierce had me arrested when I arrived at the office that morning."

"Why?"

"For helping a known fugitive of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That fugitive being Captain America."

"Correct."

"Were you?"

"I was," Amanda said. "Before he arrived, I volunteered to go in as a distraction of sorts. So he could gain access to the building easier. You no doubt know the rest."

"So I gather you were also aware that HYDRA had in fact infiltrated the agency at the time."

"Yes."

"And neither of you thought to alert another agency like us or the CIA."

"No," the young agent said. "Agent Campbell. HYDRA was planning on killing a large portion of the population. We had to act fast. And as I said, we didn't know who to trust."

"And how do you suppose HYDRA came to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Part of her couldn't help but be surprised by this. Surely, the government was well aware of how this came to be by now. Especially, given how many S.H.I.E.L.D agents included Natasha, they had questioned. But then again, it wasn't like Steve announced on the P.A that day how exactly HYDRA had done it.

"Very simply put, Operation Paperclip."

"Operation Paperclip. So this would have been around the founding of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yes, that's right," Amanda said. "Look, I know what you're going to think. My grandmother, Howard Stark and Colonel Phillips, they had no idea what Zola was going to do. If they had, he would have remained in jail. And obviously, not all German scientists were a threat. The threat is HYDRA. And HYDRA alone. Not me, not S.H.I. . S.H.I.E.L.D was founded on protection. It wasn't supposed to become a gateway for a terrorist organization to make it's come back. So, yes what happened was a tragedy. One we'll be paying for, for a long time. But, the best thing all of us can do now is fight."

After she finished her speech, Campbell remained quiet for several seconds. Though the two agents never broke eye contact.

"…Look Amanda. I don't believe you're HYDRA. Or a threat. And neither am I. That's why I need your help."

"My help. Why?"

"I'm sure you've noticed that after the collapse of your agency, HYDRA has been rather quiet... Well, in the last few weeks, there have been a spike of bank robberies, lab raids on medical facilities that have all been traced back to HYDRA. Do you have any idea what they might be planning?"

"I have no idea," Amanda admitted. "But I'll find out. To do that, I'm going to need room. No government interrogations. And no more sniffing around my family to find me."

"When you find out, you'll let us know?"

"I'm sure we can work something out."

"Okay, Agent Harper. You've got yourself a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> There you guys go, Amanda has finally met with the FBI. And might very well work with the federal government in the future.
> 
> And how cute is Steve calling Sarah kiddo? I love them so much! 
> 
> To those wondering when I'll be getting to AOU, we're getting there! I can assure you of that. I said I would explore it, and I will. I'm excited to do so, honestly! Right now, we're ramping up to a Steggy family vs. HYDRA arc, which will be followed by AOU and CW. Something, I'm also really excited for and I hope you guys are as well. Hey! Maybe Peggy will even pull out her inner agent soon. :) 
> 
> In the meantime, you're always welcome to share with me your thoughts on what you'd like to see in the future with members of the Steggy fam, specifically Amanda in regard to AOU. Do you see her becoming an Avenger? Or even with the Steggy fam vs HYDRA arc. I'd love to know!


	39. Chapter 39

All the Time in the World

Chapter 39

_June 2008_

_A few weeks after Amanda's graduation from college, the graduate found herself in a very celebratory mode. As she danced around her living room without a care in the world. She was so happy to be done with school and ready to start a new chapter of her life. Maybe one day she would go back and get her master's but for now she was free._

_Free to sleep in, spend her days relaxing and be able to catch up with friends. And of course, enjoy the upcoming vacation with her parents, before she entered the workforce full-time._

_As she spun around, jamming to the music, she saw her brother wander downstairs on his way to the door. When he walked by, he glanced into the living room and chuckled at the sight of his sister._

_"Having fun?" He asked._

_"You know it! Today is a dance party kind of a day."_

_"Every day for you a dance party day."_

_"Hey, wait up?" Amanda said. As she hit pause on her IPod and headed towards the door after him. "Are you checking the mail?"_

_"Yup." Luke then side-eyed his sister as she closed the door behind them. As they stepped out onto the front porch. "Why? Are you expecting something?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Maybe? Well, let's go see what we got, shall we?"_

_The two then continued on to the mailbox and the young brunette found herself bursting with anticipation with every step. Which didn't go unnoticed by her brother, though he had no idea about the piece of news she was expecting to receive in the mail any day now. No one did, except her._

_Though he was probably very curious and no doubt puzzled by his sister's especially goofy behavior. He didn't pry her for details. Something she was very thankful for._

_Amanda then stopped just short of the gate that enclosed the front yard. While her brother opened the mailbox and began pulling out its contents._

_"Is there anything for me… Is there? Luke! Hello. Answer please." Amanda said. As she jumped up and down._

_Making her brother flicker his gaze from the mailbox to her, as a weirded out expression appeared on his face._

_"Mandy. Simmer down," Luke said. As he began thumbing through the stack of envelopes and magazines. Checking to see if there was anything for him, while keeping a lookout for his sister's mail. "To think they gave you a diploma."_

_Amanda then stuck out her tongue at him. "Oh! Clearly, they aren't too discerning. I mean, look at you. You big nerd."_

_"Nerd. That cuts deep sis." He then paused for a moment, as a chuckle escaped his lips. "I guess, I'll just keep this then."_

_With that, Luke pulled out a large envelope from the bottom of the stalk. One that was addressed to one Amanda M. Harper and waved it in the air. Holding it up higher and she tried to grab it._

_"Don't you dare! I take it back. Nerds are in."_

_"See. Was that so hard? There you are."_

_And then promptly handed it over to his very excited sister, who practically snatched it right out of his hands._

_"Yes!"_

_"Weirdo."_

_"Thanks nerd," she said. As she scurried back into the house and up the stairs to her room. Without another word to her most likely very confused brother._

_She needed this moment to her hers. And only hers._

_Upon reaching her room, Amanda closed her door and hugged the envelope to her chest for a minute, praying for good luck._

_The twenty-two-year-old then took a deep breath. Taking a moment to prepare herself for the moment she had been waiting for all week. Then without anther thought, Amanda broke the seal and pulled out a piece of paper baring the S.H.I.E.L.D logo. Her eyes then quickly darted across the words on the page, which read:_

_"Dear Miss Harper,_

_"Congratulations! We are pleased to officially welcome you into S.H.I.E.L.D…"_

* * *

_Later that day, Peggy settled down with a cup of tea and a book she was looking forward to finally reading. Just as she made herself comfortable in the armchair, she heard the sound of her doorbell echo through the house._

_"Bloody hell," Peggy mumbled with a sigh. As she lifted herself out of the chair and made her way over to the door. When she opened it, to her surprise she found her youngest granddaughter standing on the front porch, with a small duffel hanging over her shoulder._

_"Hi Grandma."_

_"Amanda, what are you doing here? Is everything all right?"_

_"Oh yeah, everything's okay. I was just in the neighborhood."_

_"The neighborhood? Darling, you're a little far from Brooklyn, you know?" Peggy said with a chuckle._

_"Hmm. Opps. Okay, bad word choice. Well, you see. I just wanted to see you. Surprise!"_

_The young woman then knitted her eyebrows, realizing how unsmooth that sounded. Which made her bite her lip as she resumed eye contact with her grandmother._

_"See me? You drove five hours to see me."_

_"Yup. I guess I did. That's okay, isn't it?"_

_"Of course, darling. You're always welcome," Peggy said, motioning for her granddaughter to come in._

_Though the former agent sensed there was something more to Amanda's visit. After all, the young woman did drive a long way to see her._

_"So how are you doing today, Grandma?"_

_"I'm quite well, darling," the older woman said. "Very happy to see you. If still surprised. How are you?"_

_Amanda then remained quite as they ventured into the living room. After looking around, obviously trying to work up to something, she finally replied._ _"Oh yeah. I'm great. The fam is great. Jenna and Kate are thinking about getting a pet. Go them."_

_"That's nice," Peggy said. As the two sat down across from each other, before she licked her lips. "Okay, my dear. Let's get on with it. Unless, we're planning on sitting here all day…?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"What's this all about, Mandy? I trust there's a reason for you making the trip down here."_

_"I guess I gave that away, didn't it?" Amanda said with a little laugh._

_"Just a bit."_

_The twenty-two-year-old then let out a deep breath, pulling herself from her thoughts and clasped her hands together. Getting ready to tell her grandmother her big news. But no words came out of her mouth._

_"Sorry, I think I'm just nervous."_

_She had spent the whole drive thinking about what she would say when she arrived in Arlington. But now, her mind was completely black._

_At this, Peggy gave her a reassuring smile and motioned for her granddaughter to come join her. With a sigh, Amanda left her sitting place and made her way over to her grandmother. As she sat down again, Peggy gave her a second to relax and then reached over to take her hand as a way of coaxing her to open up._

_"Take your time," she said, in a soothing voice. "I'm right here."_

_The young woman let in a breath and released it slowly. Before turning towards her bag that was currently resting on her lap._

_"How about I just show you?"_

_"Showing is good."_

_As she moved to open the bag and retrieve the acceptance letter, she first reached up to pull some stray pieces of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. Then without further a due, Amanda took the folded letter in her hand and then passed it over to her grandmother. Her stomach then proceeded to tie in knots immediately after, as she watched Peggy read over the piece of paper._

_Then, a moment later, her brown eyes snapped up to meet Amanda's._

_"Amanda."_

_"I know. Crazy right? I'm going to be an agent."_

_Peggy then gave a little nod, before quickly pulling her granddaughter into a hug. "Just a little bit…But if I'm being honest, it's not that crazy at all."_

_"Thanks Grandma."_

_"Of course," Peggy said. "Oh. I'm so proud of you, Amanda. Truly."_

_"I just can't believe this is really happening. It feels exhilarating, scary and right, all at the same time. You know what I mean? I mean, of course you know."_

_"I do," she said with a smile. "If I may ask, when do you start your training?"_

_"This fall."_

_"Wonderful. Oh darling. You're going to be amazing agent. I'm not just saying this as your grandmother. You have what it takes."_

_The young brunette then let out a chuckle. "Thanks. That's certainly high praise coming from you…Grandma."_

_"Yes, Amanda. What is it?"_

_"Well, you know with Operations how we're not advised not to tell people, family what we do?"_

_"Ah… I see where this is going," Peggy said. "You haven't told your mum and dad."_

_"No. I just I don't know what do to. I know I can't really tell them. But it seems wrong to keep it from them."_

_She had known since she applied to the academy that this was the case. It was printed as such in the application. Which was why she hadn't told her brother or anyone else. And why she had come to visit her grandmother. As Peggy really was the only person she could share this with, for obvious reasons._

_Amanda had always been an open book for the most part. For the most part, she had always been comfortable in her own skin. The thought of having a huge part of her life now closed off from her family was so new to her. It was already proving to be a hard thing for her to swallow. That this was to be her reality from here on out._

_All this, made her so grateful to have Peggy. Someone who had been there and could be her support as she adjusted to this change. A change, at heart she knew she could make and accept with time._

_"I know, darling. I know. I won't lie to you and say it will be easy. Keeping a part of your life secret from those you love, presents itself with challenges, shall we say. But I will be here every step of the way. I promise."_

_"Wow. How is it that you always know what to say?"_

_"Well, it believe it might have something to do with my knowing you, your whole life. Let's just say, over the years I've seen a lot of myself in you. As well as your grandfather. Go figure," Peggy said, making the younger woman smile brightly. "Like, Steve and I, you were meant to fight. You're going to be just fine."_

_"I can only hope, right?"_

_"You'll be brilliant."_

_"So…you won't tell mom about this?"_

_Though Peggy of course, wasn't fond of the idea of keeping something this big from her daughter. She knew it wasn't her place to tell Sarah or Anthony._

_"I won't tell your mother. You have my word."_

_At this, Amanda let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's it then, I guess."_

_"Mmhmm. Oh, come here you."_

_The former agent and the soon-to-be agent then moved to hug one another again. During which time, Peggy gave her granddaughter a kiss on the cheek and rubbed her back._

_"Grandma?" Amanda questioned, once the hug came to an end._

_"Hmm?"_

_"So, now that I'm going to be an agent. Can you share some stories about those top-secret missions I know you have? Like, what was the strangest case you ever worked?"_

_"Oh darling. I'm afraid that's still classified."_

_"Buggar," Amanda said, while snapping her finger._

_"But, when you reach a certain level of clearance. Then we'll talk," Peggy said, giving her granddaughter a wink._

* * *

After Amanda left with the FBI agent, Peggy sprang into action. Thought she had let her granddaughter go, because that was her wish. It wasn't in Peggy's nature to just standby and wait around, doing nothing. So after her phone call to Sarah to inform her of the situation, she began making calls to try and get more information on Amanda's current whereabouts and the FBI's case on her. As well as any information she could gather on Campbell. Just in case Amanda found herself in a sticky situation where she would need their help.

Unfortunately, with her old contacts no longer in positions at the Bureau. Dealing with them directly was extremely difficult to say the least.

"Then let me speak with your supervisor. Yes, I'm aware you can't give out information on a current investigation, I was once the director of an intelligence agency for cry sake… Don't you dare put me on hold again." Upon being put on hold once again, no doubt to be passed off to another person who would continue to play this game with her. Peggy hung up the phone and muttered. "Bloody wanker."

Just then, she heard the sound of the front door open, hoping for a split second that it might be Amanda, until she heard the voice of her daughter.

"Mom!"

"I'm in here," Peggy called from the dining room.

A minute later, Steve and Sarah entered the room with equally worried expressions on their faces. Especially that of Sarah, who came right over to her mother.

"Oh darling, I'm sure she's alright."

The former agent then wrapped her daughter in a tight hug and ran her hand over her hair in an attempt to comfort her. While Steve remained at the doorway, watching the two with an empathetic look on his face.

The two parents then locked eyes with each other, both wishing they could do more. They were used to being able to do more. And their hearts truly ached, seeing their child so upset.

In addition to their daughter's well-being, their thoughts were also with that of their granddaughter. Though they had been aware of the FBI's interest in Amanda, they still felt so unprepared for this.

At that moment, Sarah finally let go of her mother and stepped back so she could see her face. And was meet by a warm smile, as Peggy reached over and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down her face.

"I know she will," she said. Half to convince herself that everything would be okay. "It's just…"

"I know, darling. I know."

"But…Mandy. She knows what she's doing, right?"

"She does," Peggy assured her worried daughter. "She's trained well. Mandy won't do anything to incriminate herself."

Though of course, no agent wanted to find themselves subject to questioning on the part of another agencies, especially an ally. Amanda knew how the inner workings of intelligence agencies worked. That in of itself would be an asset to her.

At this, Steve walked over and reached out to touch his daughter's shoulder. "She's going to be fine, Sarah."

"Dad."

"I'm here kiddo," Steve said. As she leaned into his arm, wanting some closeness from him as well.

Which in turn, made Peggy's heart fill with a rush of happiness. Steve had truly taken to being a father quite well. And was coping with harder side of parenting, as he was right then, quite admirably. Though she could see he was feeling a little at a loss.

The sixty-six-year-old then let out a breath to center herself, before turning back to her mother. "So you haven't been able to get through to the FBI."

"Unfortunately not. You would think my being a former director would carry weight with them. But they have proven to be just as irritating as ever. I'll keep trying."

"Thank you. Both of you."

"…Peggy. What's your take on this Agent Campbell?" Steve asked.

"Well, I don't think he's HYDRA. That I can say with some certainty."

The Captain then gave a nod, relieved to hear that HYDRA didn't seem to be involved in this as they originally feared. Didn't mean they weren't involved, not yet. But at least they could breathe a little easier for now.

"Good. That's good."

"Darling," Peggy said, gesturing to their daughter. "Why don't you give your brother a call? Just in case Amanda finds herself in need of legal advice. We were caught off guard today. I bloody well am not going to let that happen again."

Sarah gave a nod, agreeing with her mother's premise. Patrick was a lawyer, who would of course help his niece out in a heartbeat. "Okay. I'll be right back."

Once the brunette left the room to get in touch with her brother, Peggy glanced over at Steve to find him gazing at her, with his usual adoring expression. Which amused her the second she saw it, as she replied by giving him a pointed look.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to see the agent in you again. It's been a long time."

It really had been a long time indeed. Truthfully he had missed it, watching Peggy take charge of a situation like this.

"She never left," she replied, taking his arm. "Come on, Captain. We have work to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the FBI headquarters in D.C, Amanda and Agent Campbell had just left his superior's office. The deal had been signed off on. Meaning, as of now, she was officially cleared and her case closed as far as the FBI was concerned.

She was free to go.

"So we're good."

"We're good. Here's my card. Email or call if you find anything. Secure line of course."

"Will do," Amanda said. As the two walked down the hallway towards the elevator and took it down to the first floor.

Once they exited, they were greeted by a particularly frazzled looking agent. "Campbell. Are you releasing Miss Harper?"

"Yes. Agent Harper has officially been cleared."

The younger agent then let out a sigh of relief as he turned to Amanda. "Oh thank god. Your grandmother has been calling. She's one persistent lady."

The twenty-six-year-old then let out a chuckle. She knew Peggy wasn't just going to wait around for her to call. No, her grandmother would try and get to the bottom of the situation.

Which, in this case meant, calling the FBI demanding answers apparently.

"Sounds like her. I'm guessing she went into full Agent Carter mode on you?"

"Wait? Agent Carter. Like the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D? That Agent Carter?"

"Yeah…That Agent Carter."

"…And I told her she couldn't talk to the director."

Upon hearing this, Amanda had to bite her lip to refrain from laughing. "And on that note, I better get home before Grandma, blows the hinges off your doors."

"I'd say so. Well, thank you for coming in Agent Harper. We'll be in touch."

"Thank you, Agent Campbell."

After a quick handshake, Amanda left the lobby of the FBI and stepped out onto the streets of D.C. As she stepped outside, she exhaled, feeling so happy to be out of there.

Then, while she was making her way to the nearest metro station to head back to Arlington, she heard a small explosion. Followed by various sounds of distress on the streets as people turned to see what had happened. As the young agent spun around to face the sight, she could see some smoke pluming out of the front of a building, a few blocks behind her. Though she was still in shock, her feet starting moving, running towards the scene.

When she got there, the young woman's eyes moved from the broken windows where the smallish fire was, to the sign in front of the building itself. It was a research hospital.

"Damn it," Amanda muttered to herself, before making her way into the building.

Once was inside, she navigated through the chaos on the lower floors, where people were pushing to get outside. While she went against the foot traffic and made her way to the security office. Just as she reached for the handle, the security guard came around the corner, guiding a person, coughing from the smoke upstairs to the exit.

"Hey," he called. "You can't go in there."

But the young agent, payed him no mind and moved to open the door to office and then placed herself in front of the monitors. The damage looked to be contained, which was good. Then as she stared at one screen in particular, in the midst of the smoke. She saw people with gasmasks attempting to open a locked door.

Whoever they were, Amanda wagered that they were professionals. Without question really. 

"What do you have up there?"

"Who you are?"

"Seriously? What's up there?" Amanda repeated. "It's okay. I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Former."

"S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yup. Come on. We haven't got all day."

"The secure lab. Where toxic gases and viruses are housed."

"Oh fun," she sassed. "Is there anyone still up there?"

"As far as I know, no. There's no one on the feeds."

The agent then looked around the desk, hoping to find something that would be useful. And then, she spotted the flashback lying next to the monitor.

"Mind if I borrowed this?"

"Sure…So S.H.I.E.L.D, huh?"

"Yup."

"Wow. That's…I'm sorry about what happened."

Amanda then turned to the older, middle-aged gentleman and gave a little smile. "Thank you. Make sure everyone gets out, okay?"

"Yeah. And good luck with whatever it is, you're going to do."

Then young woman then nodded another "thank you" before she left the room and proceeded on upstairs to the labs. When she got to the right floor, she opened the door slowly. Though that didn't stop the smoke from making her let out a little cough. Not wanting to spend longer than necessary up there, she pushed on down the hall with the sleeve of her jacket over her mouth.

Luckily, the explosion itself had been two floors up so the smoke wasn't that thick. Still, she used the flashlight to guide her way until its light would cause her problems.

When she approached the labs, Amanda killed the light and quieted her steps, wanting to keep her presence unknown to the intruders just yet. As she put her back against the hall, she carefully peeked into the room and though she couldn't really see anyone from that angle. She could hear their movements, including the sounds of boots walking over glass.

As a plan came to mind, Amanda went back to the last corner and disappeared around it and waited. Once she was in her hiding place, she made herself comfortable by leaning against the wall, but remained alert. A few minutes later, her sensed perked up, when the intruders left the lab and proceeded to speak to one another.

"The cops will be here any second. We'll need to split up," A female voice said.

"Take this. I'll take the roof," the male voice replied.

"Got it."

While they busied themselves, getting reorganized for their escape. Amanda made her move and stepped out from her hiding place and into view.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late to the party. Loved the smoke signal though."

At this, the two intruders' heads snapped up and the male reached for his gun. But before he could grab it, Amanda ran over, grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist making him call out.

But he still managed to yell to his partner, "Go!"

Amanda and the male intruder then continued with their struggle, while the female ran down the hallway to the stairway. As they fought, the young agent noted how good he was. Definitely a professional. Still, with her super strength, she was able to quickly overpower him.

The moment he was knocked out, Amanda spun around back toward the stairway and ran towards it, ready to go after the other agent. As she reached for the handle, she sensed something was off. And before she knew it, the female agent kicked the door open, and Amanda narrowly missed getting hit in the face by it. A second later, her opponent managed to get a hold of the fire extinguisher that was housed beside the staircase and came at her again.

Amanda remained un-phased and her reflexes kicked in as she put her hands up and blocked an attack. And another. Then when the other agent, hurled the object at her again, Steve and Peggy's granddaughter pushed her completely back. That's when the intruder ducked into the stairwell again.

When Amanda moved to go after her, she heard a gun fire and the shot landed in the wall next to her. Which made her then hit the floor to avoid yet another shot. From the floor, she remembered the female agent's partner, and looked back down the hall to find that he was awake, but still out of it. As he was visibly shaking when he tried to aim the gun again. The twenty-six-year-old then cursed internally when he managed to refocus his aim at her.

Thinking fast, Amanda looked over at the fire extinguisher that had been discarded and was now lying on the floor. In a split second she had rolled over and grabbed it and then quickly came to her feet. While the male agent clumsily tried to get to his feet as well.

The young agent then aimed the hose at him and began spraying it. Causing him to move back, in an attempt to get away from the white foam that was quickly covering his face. As she approached him, Amanda released the trigger and promptly bashed him in the face with the body of the object.

Once he was down, she dashed over the stairwell and looked down the opening between the floors and saw that the female agent was almost at the bottom. Without even thinking about it, Amanda leapt over the railing and landed completely unscathed at the bottom, taking the redheaded woman by surprise.

"What the hell?"

At this, Amanda just smiled and replied with "Hi!"

Before immediately hitting the woman in the face, knocking her unconscious. Amanda then knelt down and took the small case from her, which contained whatever it was, they were trying to steal. Followed quickly thereafter by the redhead's car keys.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sarah sat in the living room of her mother's house, looking out the window for any sign of her daughter. Desperately hoping any minute now, she'd come through the front door and this whole mess would be over.

As she continued to stare out the window, she failed to notice when Peggy wandered into the room. When the former agent saw her daughter, sitting there, waiting. Obviously, feeling quite helpless, since there wasn't much she could do to help Amanda.

The older woman licked her lips and sighed. "Oh sweetheart, you're going to drive yourself crazy looking out the window like that."

At the sound of her mother's voice, Sarah turned her head, just as Peggy came over to her. Then as she sat down in the chair next to hers, Sarah adjusted her position and sniffled.

"I know," she admitted. "I don't know what else to do. This waiting is just…excruciating."

"Tell me about it, darling," Peggy said. "You come by it honestly. Your father and I aren't particularly good at waiting either."

At this, Sarah let out a little chuckle of appreciation much to the delight of her mother. "Thanks Mom."

"I'm quite serious about, Sarah. We tend to blow hinges off doors." The sixty-six-year-old then let out another laugh upon hearing this. "That's my girl."

"…I'm sorry for worrying so much. I do trust Mandy"

"Darling, I know you do. She knows that too," Peggy said. "It's okay to worry about her. Heaven knows she needs it. You're her mother… And you my sweet girl have one of the biggest hearts I know. There's no need to apologize for that."

"Mom, you're going to make me tear up."

"I mean every word. I feel so lucky to have raised such a sweet daughter."

After they exchanged smiles, the younger of the two bit her lip, before continuing on. "Mom?"

"Yes darling?"

"How did you deal with it? These last few years. Knowing Amanda was out there doing gods no what, but not knowing where she was?"

"Very restlessly," Peggy said. "In fact, your daughter would often come home and jokingly scold me for waiting up for her."

"That sounds like her. Thank you for doing that."

"Of course."

Sarah then let out a little sigh, as she mulled this all over. "...God, it was so much easier, being in the car while she was carrying out that mission with Dad in New York."

"That was a different situation. One where you knew what was happening."

At this, Sarah nodded in agreement. Her mother was right, that was a different situation. One where she had known exactly where her daughter was and what she was going through. Now she didn't.

Obviously, she didn't know what Amanda was doing every single minute of every day. She didn't need to know. But given, what was happening. And all she had seen on the news with S.H.I.E.L.D agents being brought in for investigations, which seemed to drag on forever. Sarah wished she knew what her daughter was going through. She wished she could be with her.

And do what she could, to help Amanda from being caught up in fallout of all this. At this, a sudden fear washed over her.

"Mom. You don't think Amanda not going in when they first came looking for her, will hurt her do you?"

"Oh darling no," Peggy said. "Agent Campbell seems to want to clear her, as he told you awhile back. Although, his persistence, does suggest there may be another reason he wanted to find her."

"I get that feeling too." Then after a beat, she continued. "I also feel that Amanda was tired of hiding."

"I think she was." Peggy then let out a long sigh. "Oh well…This really is a crazy time we're living in, isn't it?"

"Wasn't it always though?"

"That's a fair point," Peggy said with a chuckle. "Darling, the greatest comfort right now is, Amanda knows how the intelligence community works. It's only been about two hours. Questioning does tend to go a few hours at most. If it goes later than that, we'll bring out the big guns."

"You really would do that, wouldn't you?"

"You're damn right, I would. If there's one thing I can't stand; its agencies conducting witch-hunts for purely political reasons."

Sarah then nodded in agreement. It was clear that the reveal of HYDRA had driven the US government, the world, and various intelligence agencies into a crisis. It had become quite political. Which unfortunately wasn't at all helpful to the S.H.I.E.L.D agents caught up in the middle of all this.

Then before, either of them could say anything else. The front door clicked opened. Followed very closely thereafter by Amanda, who appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"Mandy!" Sarah said. As she jumped up and went running over to her daughter.

"Hey Mom," Amanda said. Looking around her mother and nodded towards Peggy. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, darling."

The young woman then let her mother hug her for a few seconds, sensing how worried she was. "I'm okay, Mom. I'm home. It's all good, I promise… Okay, Mom. I…Mom. Can't breathe."

At this, Sarah released her and apologetically smiled at her. "Oh Mandy. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," She assured her. "That was some hug though. Wow."

The young woman then glanced over at Peggy, upon hearing her grandmother's voice. "Mandy. What happened?"

"Well, Campbell isn't HYDRA that's for sure. It was surprisingly painless really. I'll tell you guys about it later. First…I'm starving."

"Of course you are. Can I get you something?" Sarah asked.

"It's okay, Mom."

"Mandy, I really don't mind. What would you like? Pudding? Some lunch?"

"Ooh a grilled cheese would be wonderful."

"A grilled cheese it is."

Once Sarah disappeared down the hall, Amanda turned to her grandmother. "Wow, she really was worried, wasn't she?"

"We all were, darling."

"Sorry," Amanda said with a small shrug.

Peggy then reached out and gave her granddaughter's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It's all right. I'm just glad there was no cause for alarm after all."

"Yeah…About that."

"Oh god. What is it?"

"Well, you see… I ran into an incident after I left the FBI. It's probably on the news by now actually. And well, long story short. I have an unconscious person trapped in what you would call the boot."

The twenty-six-year-old then smiled innocently at Peggy, who just rolled her eyes and let out another sigh.

"Amanda Margaret, I swear…Well, come on then. Let's go take care of it…I'll just need to locate your grandfather first. Steve!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to Amanda Harper to be a mini-Peggy and trap someone in a truck of a car. Lol.
> 
> It was so nice bringing some action back to the story after many family feels. I hope you guys enjoyed that.
> 
> More fun stuff to come soon! I'm honestly so excited to share it with you guys.


	40. Chapter 40

All the Time in the World

Chapter 40

_May 1944_

_It had only been six months since Captain America had formed his team, who had become known as the Howling Commandos. In a time span of only a few months, they had managed to make their mark on Europe and proved to be quite an effective tool for the Allies. Their missions had taken them so many places. Their footprints now stretched from France, all the way to Russia._

_As of yesterday, they were in the heart of enemy territory in Germany. On an important assignment Colonel Phillips had tasked them with. The goal of the mission being: To capture a Nazi officer and bring him to London for questioning. According to the Colonel, this Nazi officer had been a close friend with Schmidt in the past and might know of his current location._

_Ever since the night Steve had rescued the 107 th from Schmidt, the Red Skull had concealed his whereabouts extremely well. The Captain found himself, anxiously awaiting the day where Schmidt would finally be brought to justice. As did the rest of his team and understandably so. _

_Given the sensitivity of this mission, the team had taken extra cautions in keeping their presence unknown to the enemy. To do this, they had arrived to the town on separate trains throughout the day, the day before._

_Now, it was show time. The mission was on and the team had all settled into their designated positions. With the exception of Steve, who was the last person to arrive at the pub. The place their assignment was to be carried out. Based on the intel they had been able to retrieve, which informed them that the Nazi officer in question was scheduled to have lunch there that day._

_Upon entering the pub, Steve took off his hat and glanced around the place, to see how many civilians were currently present. Since obviously, that would determine the manner in which the mission was carried out. Luckily, the place was pretty empty at the present time, baring a few civilians and a family, who was currently enjoying their midday meal. However, they looked to be finishing up. Which would make things easier for the Commandos if god forbid, things went awry._

_After giving a subtle nod to Dugan who was positioned at the table closest to the entrance. Steve continued on over to the bar. Where he was greeted by the bartender, who took his order, giving Steve a chance to practice his German._

_With a nod, the bartender then wandered off to prepare his drink. As Steve moved to sit down at the bar and wait. Just as he sat down, he suddenly became aware of the person, currently sitting two stools away from him. A person, he knew to be Peggy._

_Steve then flickered his eyes her way, ever so briefly. Though neither one of them moved to face each other. Not wanting to let on that they knew each other. So they remained staring straight ahead, only speaking to each other in hushed voices once was bartender was out of earshot._

_“You’re getting quite good at that,” she said, referring of course to his German._

_“Thanks. Well, I have had occasion to use it recently.”_

_“Practice makes perfect as they say.”_

_“So…our friend should be here soon if our intel’s correct.”_

_At this, the two glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only five till 1pm. The time the officer was expected to arrive from lunch._

_“He damn well better be. I worked very hard to get that.” After all, to get the information, Peggy had travelled to Berlin undercover for a week. “Once he arrives, I’ll go chat him up. And we’ll go from there, yes?”_

_“Sounds good,” Steve replied. And then promptly thanked the bartender, who had just returned with his drink._

_Time seemed to move very slowly after that, as the team waited in place for their assignment to walk through the door. Every minute seemed to build up the intensity of the situation. When the big hand of the clock finally reached 12, a hush came over them. And then finally, their target walked into the establishment._

_The team members remained seated, as the man made his way over to an empty table. Completely unaware what was about to go down._

_Soon thereafter, the officer sat down and ordered his food. As the waitress left his table and made her way to the kitchen, Agent Carter took another sip of her drink, preparing herself for the next phase of the mission._

_“Let’s get on with it, shall we,” she said. And gave Steve a nod before making her way over to the officer’s table._

_Once there, she chatted up their target for several minutes, before excusing herself. With that, she wandered off to the bathroom. At which point, the officer realized that she had left her purse there, wanting to be polite. He then got up to see it he could catch up to her and return her purse. After all, she might need it in there, to powder her nose and such._

_That was it, Steve’s cue. The thing they were counting on to pull this mission off._

_Without another thought, Steve got up and headed to the back of the pub as well. There, he found the officer patiently waiting for Peggy to come out of the bathroom. Steve then greeted him with a nod and asked if he happened to have a lighter. As he checked his pockets, Peggy emerged from the bathroom, holding her pistol pointed right at the officer._

_“Major Bauer. I must request that you come with us. And I caution you against the use of any force. As you can see, you’re outnumbered.”_

_As she spoke, Steve moved to block his path to the main area of the pub. Then, a few seconds later, Dugan and Montgomery appeared behind Steve, to further force the man’s compliance._

_He was trapped. With nowhere to go._

_The group then led him out the back door to meet their ride, with Dugan and Steve holding on to each arm so he couldn’t make a run for it. When the car finished backing up as close as it could to the back door with Gabe at the wheel. Steve motioned for Dugan to take hold of Bauer from behind, so he could go confer with Peggy._

_“We’re going to have to take the backroads so we don’t get stopped at check points. Crossing the border into France will be interesting.”_

_“We’ll figure it out,” he replied._

_“First things first, let’s get our guest sorted out.”_

_The two then glanced over at over at Bauer, who had begun sweating. Then before they knew it, he managed to wiggle lose enough to grab Dugan’s gun out of its hoister. Making Steve and Peggy snap into action and pull out their weapons in retaliation._

_“Easy,” Steve said, trying to keep him calm._

_The scared officer then looked around, wildly pointing the gun at everyone as the Commandos formed a circle around him._

_“Bauer. Listen to me. We aren’t going to harm you. You have my word on that. How about we drop our weapons?” Peggy stated._

_Then to make good on her word, Peggy slowly lowered her gun. At first, the man seemed receptive to this and lowered his as well. But as she approached to take it, a wide eyed Bauer aimed the gun at her again. With an expression that indicated he was too spooked to cooperate. In the interest of time, Peggy decided it was best just to act quickly. Without another thought, she lifted her gun again and clocked him with it, knocking him unconscious._

_“Damn Peggy! You sure don’t mess around,” Dugan exclaimed._

_“Well, I wasn’t bloody well going to let any of us get shot, was I?”_

_At this, Steve stepped forward to address his team. “Okay fellas. Let’s move out before we start attracting attention.”_

_“You heard the Captain,” Montgomery replied._

_As the Commandos prepared to leave, Rogers walked over to Peggy. And stared at the unconscious man lying on the ground._

_“You did ask him to come nicely.”_

_“Twice, at that.”_

_“Mmhmm. Perfectly civil.”_

_“Well, let’s get him in the trunk, shall we?”_

* * *

 

Steve led the way as he, Peggy and their granddaughter ventured out of the house and over to the car, Amanda had brought home with her. As they approached the vehicle, Peggy was the first to speak.

“Do you have any idea who she works for?”

“Not yet. She put up a good fight though.”

“Highly trained?”

Amanda then nodded to her grandmother, confirming this. Before she took the keys out from her pocket and pressed the button to pop open the trunk. Once the latch released, Steve reached over and pushed it the rest of the way open, revealing the still unconscious woman inside.

“How did you get the car?”

“It’s hers,” Amanda replied.

At this, Steve cracked a smile. “Nice work.”

“Thanks. Well, after meeting with the FBI. I wasn’t about to do something that could get me arrested for real. No, thank you.”  Then after seeing her grandparents look her way, a sheepish expression appeared on her face. As it occurred to her that her joke might have been badly timed. “Sorry. Too soon?”

“Just a bit, darling. But that’s all right,” Peggy assured. “You did very well today.”

“I second that. You did good.”

“Thanks guys.”

Then a moment later, Peggy spoke up again. “If you don’t mind me asking. How did all this come about?”

Since Amanda had yet to give them the full story of the events that followed after she left FBI headquarters.  

“Really? You of all people are going to ask how someone ended up in a truck of a car.”

“We weren’t there, you know? So do explain, please.”

“Long story short. Her and her partner set a small explosive device in a research hospital. It blew. I was in the area and went to investigate.”

“A research hospital,” Steve questioned.

“Which reminds me…” Amanda trailed off as she went around to the driver’s seat to retrieve the small case she had collected from the redhead. While her grandparents exchanged a glance with one another. “She had this.”

As her granddaughter came closer, Peggy took the small case from her and looked at the vial inside. “Hmm. Interesting.”

“I assume it’s some sort of virus. Maybe a gas.”

“Well, given where it’s from. That would make sense. I’ll call Sharon and have her come by. Perhaps she can help us determine who we’re dealing with here.”

Amanda then nodded in agreement. “So what are we going to do with her…?”

At this, the three of them looked back at the unconscious person in the trunk.

“Oh yes. Our guest. Steve, why don’t you bring her in and put her in the basement. Everything you’ll need to restrain her is in my armory behind the bookcase.”

“Right.” Without missing a beat, Steve moved to lift the redheaded woman and bring her inside.

“Oh yes, the armory. You really don’t mess around Grandma,” Amanda said.

“I simply find it’s good to be prepared for anything. In any event, I see you don’t mess around either,” Peggy replied with a proud smile.

As she nodded towards the redhead in Steve’s arms, who was now sporting a nasty bruise on her face from where Amanda’s blow landed.

“All in a day’s work.”

“I hear that.”                                                           

* * *

 

As they walked back up the stairs and into the house, Peggy put her arm around her granddaughter and gave her a little squeeze. A little smile then appeared on Amanda’s face as she thought about how funny if weird it was that her grandparents were so cool about all this. Thank goodness they all specialized in the unexpected.

Once they were all back inside, Sarah finally emerged from the kitchen with Amanda’s grilled cheese in hand. Stopping short, when she spotted her family standing over by the front door. 

“Mandy! Your food’s ready…Do I even want to know?” Sarah questioned. As she let out a little sigh.

“It’s a long story,” Amanda replied. While her grandfather continued on his way down to the basement, pausing only to nod towards his daughter.

“I see.”

Amanda then reached over to take the plate from her mother. “Ooh grilled cheese. Thank you.”

“No problem.”             

After she took the plate, Amanda watched as Sarah continued to stare between her and Peggy, obviously she was very curious as to what was going on.  

“You really wanna know, don’t you?”

“Desperately.” Sarah admitted. Which made her mother and daughter let out a chuckle.

“Darling, how about you go fill your mother in while I go phone Sharon?”

“Yeah, I think that’s best,” Amanda said, not really wanting to keep her mother in suspense for long. She should know what was happening. “Tell Grandpa, I’ll be down in a minute.”

“I will,” Peggy said. And then turned to address her daughter. “And darling?”

Sarah then gave a nod, knowing exactly what her mother was going to ask. “I’ll put on the kettle for you.”

“Bless you.”

After Peggy retreated down the hall, Sarah turned to her daughter. “Come on you. Tell me all around your adventures today. Starting with the unconscious person your grandfather just took downstairs.”

“Right. So after knocking her unconscious. I took her keys and stuffed her in the truck.”

“Mandy!”

“What? Your parents have been known to stuff people in trunks too.”

The mother and daughter then made their way into the kitchen. Soon, after leaving the kettle to heat up on the stove, Sarah joined her daughter at the table. Where Amanda sat, scarfing down her sandwich in seemingly record time. In between bites, she regaled her mother with the events of the day. Starting with what had gone down at the research hospital, followed by what had happened with the FBI.

“I’m so glad it all worked out, Mandy. Agent Campbell did seem like a good agent.”

“He is,” Amanda confirmed. “Yeah, it’s all good. I’m in the clear as they say. No need to worry about the FBI anymore.”

“That’s really great, sweetheart. And I do get why you were tried of hiding.”

“Yeah. And it’s kinda tough to keep hidden when they come knocking at the door,” she said, making her mother smile. “Thought it was better just to face it. Face them.”

“I think you made a wise decision there.” 

“…So you’re feeling better now, I hope?”

“Much better. I’m just relieved you’re okay”

“That makes two of us,” Amanda said. “And thanks for looking out for me, Mom.”

As a teenager, Amanda might have found Sarah’s worrying a tad annoying. But now, she was grateful for it. She knew her mother’s worrying wasn’t un-justified. It totally was. Most importantly, she knew Sarah would always have her back. Just as she always did.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Sarah then nodded to the plate. “I see you were hungry.”

“Starved.”

“Do you want anything else? I spotted some pudding in the refrigerator earlier.”

“Ooh maybe later.”

“Consider it reserved then,” Sarah said with a nod. “Ooh. You know what? I should probably text your uncle and tell him everything’s fine.”

“You called Uncle Patrick?”

“It was your grandmother’s idea. Just in case.”

“Leave it to Grandma to be one step ahead of the game,” Amanda said. “You know, she called the FBI a bunch of times and managed to scare a young agent?”

At this, Sarah let out a chuckle. “Oh my mother certainly has a way with words.”

“She’s hilarious.”

With that, Sarah reached across the table and took her daughter’s hand in hers. “I’m so glad you’re home safe.”

“Me too, Mom. Me too. I’ll try and take it easy with chaos that is my life. When I can anyway.”

“When being the operative word, right?” Sarah questioned with a chuckle. “Honestly, you’re doing fine. I’ll get more used to the chaos around you. I just…Today was the first time since we talked about your being a spy that I truly felt you were in danger, Mandy.”

“I noticed,” Amanda said. “Cause that was some hug you gave me there, Mom. Like, I’m glad I have the super serum cause…”

“I might have over done it a bit with that. Sorry darling.”

“It’s okay. For what it’s worth. I think you’re coping just fine. Today was super crazy. Thank you for being so cool. Honestly, I can’t wait to chill. But first, there is the matter of our guest in the basement.”

“So any thoughts on who she is? HYDRA?”

Amanda then gave a shrug as she thought about it. “It’s possible.”

“Well, you better get to it Agent Harper."                                                           

* * *

 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice,” Amanda said. As her and Sharon who had just arrived at the house to take the mysterious woman’s prints, made their way downstairs.

“Of course, Mandy. That’s what family is for.”

With that, the two women set foot into the basement. Where they came face-to-face with the mysterious woman who was still out cold. With both hands handcuffed the arms of the chair she was placed in. While her legs were tied together via zip ties. Just in case she attempted to make a run for it.

“Do you recognize her?”

Sharon then narrowed her eyes slightly as she focused on the other woman’s face. “I can’t say that I do.”

“Whoever she is. She trained how to fight. Her and her partner.”

“Where’s her partner?”

“In police custody, hopefully,” Amanda said. “Or he got away.”

“I’ll look into in. First, let’s find out who we’re dealing with here.”

And then began the process of taking the woman’s fingerprints. Hoping she would indeed get a hit once she ran them through the database.

“So. How are you liking the CIA?”

“Oh it’s great. In fact, I’ve just applied to work within a joint terrorist task-force in Europe.”

At this, Amanda’s eyes widened as she felt nothing but pure excitement for her favorite cousin.

“Oh my god Sharon! That’s awesome. You’d be perfect for that.”

Sharon then spun around to face her cousin with a smile, before slipping the fingerprint scanner back into her bag.

“Thanks. Speaking of work, I have a question I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Sarah said. Folding her arms across her chest as she spoke.

It didn’t take long for Amanda to figure out where this was going. So she reflexively cast an innocent smile her way.

“Uh-oh. Um might this have something to do with someone accessing your CIA account a few months ago?” Amanda inquired. To which Sharon replied with a nod. “I’m pleading the fifth.”

“Oh Mandy!”

“Okay. So I might have used your log in to track down something when Jenna was kidnapped,” she admitted. As the two started on their way back up the stairs so Sharon could leave. “Happy?”

“Very. Next time. Please. Give me a heads up before you break into my account, please,” Sharon said. As they finally reached the top of the stairs.

“I get it. Though technically I didn’t break in if I know the password.”

“Mandy, I swear to god.”

Though she was ever so slightly aggravated at her cousin, Sharon couldn’t help but chuckle. After all, had she been in Amanda’s position, she couldn’t say she wouldn’t have done the same thing.

“I’m kidding. I promise I’ll text you next time,” Amanda said, pulling her cousin in for a goodbye hug. “See you later.”

“I’ll call if these get a hit,” Sharon said. “Bye Aunt Peggy, I’m heading out.”

“Bye darling.”  

Just as Sharon exited the house, Peggy wandered out of the kitchen to meet up with her granddaughter.

“Is our guest awake?”

“Not yet. But it shouldn’t be long now. I better get down there.” Amanda said.

Just then, Steve walked out from the kitchen to join them. “What’s going on?”

“Amanda’s about to start the interrogation once our guest wakes up,” Peggy explained.

“Ah,” Steve said, moving his hands to his hips. “You ready?”

“Yup. Better go suit up, Grandpa. If her fighting skill is any indication. We’re going to need to work together on this.”

“You got it.” Then as Amanda headed back downstairs, Steve noticed that Peggy had turned to him with a big smile on her face. “What?”

“Oh nothing,” Peggy said, still smiling. “I just rather like the sound of you suiting up.”

“Yeah?” He questioned, meeting her rather mischievous gaze.

“Go get’em soldier.”  

After giving him a pat on the chest, Peggy headed back into the kitchen to have tea with Sarah, leaving Steve to go get ready.                                                               

* * *

 

Not too long after, the redhead’s eyes snapped open and she almost immediately struggled against her restrains, when she tried to move. After letting out a sigh, she finally looked around the unfamiliar room. That’s when she noticed the young woman who had knocked her out, standing on the other side of the room with her arms crossed across her chest.

“Good. You’re awake,” Amanda greeted. And then promptly made her way over to her with a bottle of water in hand. “Thirsty?”

The redhead didn’t reply and instead just continued to stare at her.

“It’s not poisoned…Okay, so that’s a no then.”

With that, Amanda walked back to her place on the other side of the room.

“What are you?” The guest asked. Referring of course, to the fact that she had witnessed the other woman jump from a significant height without getting hurt.

“What are you?” That’s rather rude,” Amanda said. “Although, while we’re on the subject. You could tell me who you are.”

At this, the redhead let out a scoff. “Do you really think this is my first time in this situation?”

“Nope. But…Look, you’re not getting out of this anytime soon. And well, I have this,” Amanda said, pulling out the vial from her pocket, showing it to the woman before putting it back.

“For now.”

“Sure do. And it’s staying that way, lady.”

What followed was simply silence as the two agents engaged in a stare down. Neither one wanting to take their eyes off the other. As this went on, it became quite obvious that the redhead was simply fascinated by her captor.

“Who do you work for?”

“Well, look at that. Almost twenty-five minutes later, she speaks,” Amanda said.

“I’m curious. So who is it? Who do you work for?”

“I hardly think that’s relevant here.”

“I think it is. Not many people have been able to best me,” she pointed out. “In my experience a certain degree of training is required to do that.”

“Same here”

“I knew it.”

“So now that we’ve established that we run in similar circles. How about you cut the crap and tell me who you are.”

“You first.”

“Nice try.” The two then resumed their staring contest. As Amanda stood there, watching her guest, she raised an eyebrow. “Okay. The staring thing. Though creepy. I can do this all day. Just so you know.”

“Hmm. Let me guess. The CIA. No, the FBI. NSA.”

“Okay. If you want to play that way...”

With that, Amanda spun around to go back upstairs and strategize some more with her grandfather.

“No, wait I know….” She said, making Amanda freeze in place. “S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Amanda knew she could deny it or say nothing. But her not saying anything could tell the guest everything. They both were trained to recognize deception, their careers had perfected it. And made it an art-from. The best Amanda could do was keep the upper hand.

“What makes you say that?”

“Let’s call a hunch.”

“Uh-huh. Your hunch is all you got so. What’s in the vial?”

“It must have been hard watching your agency crash and burn.”

“Depends.”

“Hmm. Interesting. So you are S.H.I.E.L.D. Well, you and I have something in common then.”

“Really how so?” Amanda questioned.

“Well, our agencies have a long history, shall we say.”

“From the beginning. I’m guessing.”

That was it. It was out in the open now. They both knew who each other was. Something Amanda had suspected from the moment she saw the explosion.

“Bingo.”  

“So what is it you want? Going to try and destroy the world again.”

The redhead then let out a little laugh. “You really think you can stop us? Now that your agency has been destroyed. Something that was well celebrated, I assure you.”

“Destroyed or saved from infection. Potato, potato.”

“You have spirit. I like that. Not that it will help you any.” Another moment of silence then fell on the agents. “Might as well go out with a bang. Hail HYDRA.”

The redhead then crunched down on one of her molars, an old HYDRA trick they used during the war to avoid capture. Amanda’s eyes then widened as the agent started seizing and foam emerged from her mouth.  

“SHIT!” She yelled. As she ran over to her grandmother’s armory to grab a cyanide antidote kit. And then she immediately injected it into unconscious woman’s thigh. 

After checking the woman’s pulse to see if she was still alive, which luckily she was. Amanda had administered the antidote just in time. The young agent then plopped down on the floor, feeling a little worn out. Just as Steve and Peggy came down the stairs to see what had happened. Only to stop, right in their tracks upon laying eyes on the scene.

“HYDRA,” Steve said, recognizing the initial effects of the poison.  

Amanda then looked up at them and gave a nod. “HYDRA.”                                                        

* * *

 

The night, after the incident. An ambulance had been called to take the HYDRA agent to the hospital for further treatment. Along with Amanda who went in to be tested, just in case she had been exposed to the poison. Where she would meet with Agent Campbell to inform him of the situation. Sarah, had of course gone with her daughter. Which left only Steve and Peggy in the now very quiet house.

After receiving an update from Sarah over the phone, to inform her that Amanda was okay and they were on the way home. Peggy made a quick pit-stop to her office, before continuing on to the living room, where she knew she’d find Steve reading _Harry Potter._

As she entered the room, Peggy remained quiet as she walked the rest of the way over to him. Smiling, as she rested her hand over the back of the chair.

“I found the picture you asked for,” she said, gently laying it down on the book for him.

At this, Steve looked up to meet Peggy’s gaze. Before flickering it back to that of the picture, which now rested on his book. A smile then appeared on his face as he focused his eyes on the photograph she had chosen to show him. Of her in 1945 while she was carrying their daughter. Which was evident by her rounded belly, which her summer dressed showed off and flattered so perfectly.

“Peggy…I…”

“Well, is that all you have to say?”

He then took in a breath, as he continued to gaze at the photograph. “You look so beautiful.”

“I knew you were going to say that,” she said. As she leaned over the back of the chair to look at the picture with him. “Oh. Look how young I was. It’s so hard to believe that’s our darling in there.”

“Hmm,” Steve said, smiling. “But there she is.”

Steve’s heart practically sang, as his eyes rested on the younger- version of Peggy as she smiled at the camera. With her hands resting on the lower part of her rounded belly. Which did indeed, at the time, house Sarah. Something that was incredible for him to truly think about. And Peggy, just looked so stunning, that he was simply lost for words.

It was honestly one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. Besides Sarah herself, and his grandchildren. He was certain tears might roll down his cheeks at any moment. Upon seeing the love of his life carrying their daughter. The daughter who he had come to know and loved more than he thought possible. His heart honestly ached because of how much he loved Sarah. And Peggy.

And because…He had missed it. For that reason, Steve was relieved in a way, that he could tell just how happy Peggy had been in the moment the photograph was taken. 

He was beyond grateful to Peggy for digging this up for him. Just so he could see it. Another glimpse of her life.  

“There she is,” Then when he didn’t reply, she called his name. “Steve.”

“Sorry. I was just thinking….”

“What about?”

“Sarah.”

“Mhhmm. I dare say you’re always thinking about Sarah.”

“I love her so much Peggy. I really do.”

“I know you do, darling,” Peggy said with a smile. As she too felt tears prickle in her eyes.  
You certainly aren’t alone in that.”

“…When was this taken?”

“Oh. This was taken when my brother Harrison was in town. He wanted to see the city…And while he were in the park, he decided to take this. I remember him telling me, I’d want to remember it. Then after Sarah was born, he sent it in the mail for me to keep.”

As another moment went by, Steve shifted in his seat and smiled in her direction. “Peggy?”

“Yes, my darling. What is it?”

“I just….I have so many things I want to know…”

Peggy then exhaled as she nodded and came around to sit in the other arm-chair. “I suppose I do owe you an actual conversation. Fire away.”

“What was your fondest memory of that time…When you were carrying Sarah?”

“Hmm. When she finally came out of me,” Peggy joked.

“Peggy,” he said with a laugh. “Come on. Tell me.”

“Oh all right. I suppose my pregnancy gave me a new outlook on things. It reminded me there was something more than just the war I had been living through. That we had lived through. And well, she kept you close in way. Reminded me, I wasn’t really alone.”

“You weren’t.”

“No. I wasn’t. And she would remind me of that constantly. Let me tell you, that little girl wanted her presence known. My ribs weren’t too thankful. But I don’t know, feeling her was always something special really.”

“It didn’t…hurt you, did it? I mean with her strength.”

“Thank goodness no. Just normal discomforts of pregnancy. Actually, my pregnancy with her was the easiest out of the three,” Peggy said. “Minus, of course. Missing you.”

“I’m so sorry, Peggy.”

“Oh darling. It’s really all right. You know, I would have given anything for you to be there. And I know you would have wanted to be. That’s all that matters.”

“I would have.”

She then smiled at him as something occurred to her and she let out a chuckle. “Oh you would have driven me crazy, wouldn’t you?”

“Well, not intentionally,” Steve said with a chuckle.

“No, but you would. Given that you’re you. I, no doubt would have given you some leeway there. Just a little bit.”

“And I’d take it…So how did the guys react when you told them?”

“Oh, they were wonderful. I seem to recall many words of congratulations. And then bickering over who would be called uncle. Those goofballs.”

At this, Steve let out another chuckle. “And your parents?”

“Oh well. That was considerably harder,” she admitted, while looking into his soulful eyes. “We talked it out and they were supportive of me, my moving to NYC. And they simply adored their granddaughter so, it all sorted itself out.”

“I’m glad,” he said, pausing briefly before continuing. “I love you, Peggy.”

“Well, I love you too.”

He then watched her face as she appeared to get lost in her thoughts for a moment or two. “Peggy?”

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking.” As she formed the words in her head before she said them out loud. “All this, has reminded that before Sarah. I didn’t consider myself a particularly maternal person. I’m still not, given obvious exceptions”

Steve then gave her a nod, urging her to continue.

“But then our daughter came along. From then on, she truly had my heart,” Peggy said with a warm smile. “Hmm. It’s interesting to look back on.”  

“She’s really something. Our little girl,” Steve said. “Or little woman? I don’t know...”

“To us. She’ll always be our little girl,” Peggy said. “Speaking of which, I saw the way you were with our little girl earlier while Amanda was in FBI custody…You handled that amazingly well.”

“I just wanted to let her know I was there.”

“Well, I’d say you did just that.”

With that, Steve glanced back at the picture of Peggy still resting on his lap. “This really is amazing.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Peggy then hoisted herself off the chair and went over to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn HYDRA. Thank goodness the Steggy fam works so well together. Side note: You will definitely learn more about the female HYDRA agent next chapter. 
> 
> Steve and Peggy tho! Peggy flirting with Steve and the last scene. The preggy Peggy picture. I'm not ashamed to admit I cried writing that. That was really something. 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always!


	41. Chapter 41

All the Time in the World

Chapter 41

A little while later, after Peggy had gone upstairs to get ready for bed. Steve continued to sit in the armchair, where Peggy had given him the picture not half an hour ago. Since then his eyes remained glued to the image in his hand. He just couldn’t take his eyes off of it and had long since forgotten to finish the chapter he had been reading.

All he could do was sit there and imagine what her life had been like from bits and pieces she had shared with him. He also couldn’t help himself but wonder what it would have been like to have been there with Peggy. To be there with her while she carried their daughter. It certainly would have been wonderful. Probably more wonderful than he could ever imagine.

But, as he thought back to reality. He smiled knowing his life with Peggy and Sarah was still wonderful. Just a different kind of wonderful.

At that, Steve glanced over at the grandfather clock in one corner of the room. Sarah and Amanda should be back from the hospital anytime now. A little sigh then escaped his lips, as he tucked the photograph into the book, marking his place. Before closing it, he gave it another long look, focusing on Peggy’s glowing smile.

She truly was beautiful.

Just as he let out a fond chuckle, still gazing at the image. He heard the front door unlock, signaling the return of his loved ones.

 “Hello!” Amanda’s voice called through the house.

At the sound of his granddaughter’s voice, Steve finally closed the book and set it down on the chair, before going over to meet Amanda and Sarah in the foyer. As his eyes met his daughter’s, a huge smile appeared on her face.

“Hi Dad.”

“Hey,” Steve greeted, putting his hands on his hips. “How did it go? Everything fine and good there, Mandy?”

“Yup. All good,” Amanda said, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Thank goodness,” Sarah said, bumping her arm playfully against her daughter’s arm. “This one is certainly giving me quite the run for my money. Isn’t she?”

“Hey!”

“I mean it in a good way, sweetheart,” she assured. As she put her arm around her daughter and pulled her closer to kiss her head. “I hope this is all the excitement planned for tonight though.”

“You and me both.”

As her eyes moved from her daughter to her father, Sarah’s eyes knitted as she realized Peggy was nowhere to be found.

“Did Mom head up already?”

“She did,” Steve confirmed.

“Hey guys! I have an idea,” Amanda said, reentering the conversation.

“What is Mandy?”’

“How about us three go out for ice cream? To celebrate an overall successful day.”

“Mandy. It’s 9:15.”

“And the ice cream place closes at 9:30. We can make it!” Amanda said. “Mom, I know you. You love late night ice cream trips. Remember when you would take us when we were kids?”

At this, Sarah smiled and gave a nod. As she began to reminisce about the many late night ice cream trips she had taken her kids on. 

“What do you think, Dad? Wanna go get some ice cream?”

“Sure. That sounds fun,” Steve replied. Truly looking forward to going on this outing with two of his favorite girls.

“Okay Amanda. Let’s go get some ice cream.”

“Yay!”

“Where are you going?” Steve asked. As Amanda suddenly started over to the stairs instead of the front door.

“To go ask Grandma what she wants.”

“Mandy, she went to bed already. Remember?” Sarah reminded.

“How long ago?”

“About 15 minutes,” Steve replied.

“She’s still awake, trust me,” Amanda said with a firm nod. “Besides, you know how cross she would be if we didn’t get her anything,”

As Amanda made her way upstairs, Steve turned to his daughter with an amused expression on his face. “Can’t argue with her on that?”

“No, we sure can’t.” With that, Sarah wandered into the living room, to relax until her daughter returned. “So how’s your evening been??

“Good. I’ve just been catching up on some reading.”

At this, Sarah’s eyes widened with interest and curiosity. “Oh really? Anything good.”

“ _Harry Potter_.”

“Ah. I sense my daughter’s hand in that.”

“Mandy did suggest it,” Steve said with a chuckle.

“And? What do you think so far?”

“It’s say it’s a great series.”

“That is it. It’s one of my favorites.” Sarah then caught a glimpse of the book resting on the armchair. And walked over to it, so she could better see the title. “So, which one are you on? Ah. The third. They’re all good. This one here is my favorite out of all them.”

“I think it might be mine as well. But we’ll see.”

Without thinking about it, Sarah opened the book and flipped through the pages. As she did so, something caught her eye. Steve then froze in place as he watched her come across the photograph. His heart then started pounding in his chest as she lifted it and glanced over it him.

“Your mom gave it to me,” Steve explained. “I asked her if she had any pictures from back then. And she dug this up.”

Upon hearing this, Sarah glanced back at the picture of her mother, clearly pregnant with her. For a minute, she remained silent, not knowing what to say. All she could think was what a truly sweet person her father was.

He had wanted to see a piece of something he hadn’t been able to be a part of. A glimpse of a life experience that he and Peggy should have gone through together. Just as she had gotten to do with her own husband.

As all this clicked in her head, Sarah met her father’s eyes. And she could tell just how emotional seeing this, truly was for him. It was written all over his face.

And how it no doubt broke his heart in a way. How could it not?

Though he had gotten to know her, he hadn’t been there when she took her first breath. Or been there when Peggy found out they were going to be parents.

Sarah knew just how exciting, scary, and amazing becoming a parent truly was. It was a monumental shift that literally changed everything. At this realization, her heart broke for her father. For he should have gotten to have that with Peggy before she was born.

It made perfect sense why he would want a glimpse of it now.

 “You asked her to see this?” Sarah questioned, finally managing to speak.

“Yeah. I realize it was probably an odd request on my part,” Steve said. “I was curious about her life after I disappeared. I suppose, I just wanted to see her. And you.”

“No, no. I understand, really. I think that’s quite sweet of you really. And brave,” Sarah said, giving him a little smile.

“Thank you, Sarah.”

“Wow. She really does look happy doesn’t she?”

“She does.”

“And so beautiful. I’m a little envious, to tell you the truth. Clothes in the 70’s and 80’s didn’t flatter me this well while I was pregnant.”

At this, Steve cracked another smile. Though hearing her make reference to her pregnancies was a little odd for him. Especially after having just referred to her as their little girl with Peggy not that long ago.

“I’m sure you were as beautiful as your mother.”

“Thanks Dad,” Sarah said. “You know, I’ve wondered what her life was like then too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, when I came along, the war was coming to the end. And Mom chose to leave England and start a new life in New York. So she could raise me where my father, where you grew up.”

She had wondered but Sarah had never truly asked Peggy what it was like. Mostly because she didn’t think it was really something she could really ask. Some things didn’t need answers. And her mother had the right to keep some things to herself.

After all, she had just lost Steve, finding out she was pregnant soon after that must have been a whirlwind of emotions.

For that reason and many more, Sarah didn’t need to hear all the details. Some of which she was sure was quite painful. That didn’t stop her from wondering though. In her wondering, Sarah was reminded how strong of a person her mother truly was. But getting to hear, the little stories of Peggy had shared about her pregnancy with her over the years. Most of which had been done in a lighthearted teasing kind of a way. Or as reassurance when Sarah herself had been pregnant.

That was enough for her. She knew how that story ended and it ended with her and Peggy living their life together in New York.

 “She must have told you stories though.” Steve said.

“Some. I’ve always, well, since I became an adult anyway. I’ve always been proud of her for raising me the way she did. Especially during a time when being a single-mom was frowned upon. I think that was really brave of her.”

Steve then nodded in agreement, as tears threatened to spill over again. As he thought about how truly brave Peggy had been too.

“It was brave. I am glad to see those attitudes have changed.”

“Me too.”

As Sarah looked back at the picture in her hand, she shook her head slightly. “It’s so weird to think that’s me inside her. Then again, it’s weird for me to think about how quickly Jenna, Luke and Mandy grew up.”

 “I can imagine. Kids grow up fast I hear.”

“They really do,” Sarah said. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to see me as a baby.”

At this, Steve walked over to his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders. “It’s okay, Sarah….I think you’re perfect just as you are.”

“I love you, Dad.”

“I love you,” Steve said, pulling her into a hug. “And hey. I still get hold you, don’t I? Just like I would have when you were little.”

“Yes,” Sarah said. As she rested her head on her father’s shoulder for a moment, before pulling away to look at his face.

“And you know, I have seen pictures of you as a baby. And I have you here. What more could I want?”

“That’s true. I am here,” Sarah said. “But still, photography must be true gift to you.”

“Oh it is.”

“Remind me to show you some home videos of your grandchildren when they were little. Mandy went through a superhero princess phase. That was quite adorable.”

“I’d love that,” he said. “Sarah I…”

Before they could say anything more, they heard the sound of footsteps rushing down the steps. Followed by Amanda’s figure darting over to the door. “I got the keys. Let’s go!”                                                             

* * *

 

 

The following morning, Steve hopped in the shower immediately after his run. To wash off all the sweat and grime, before accompanying his granddaughter to the hospital. Where they would meet up with Agent Campbell, who was currently watching the HYDRA agent.

Even though she was technically in FBI custody, she was still their responsibility. As Amanda had Campbell give his word that they would be able to conduct their investigation without FBI interference. FBI’s task in all this would be to solely make sure the agent didn’t escape from the hospital and examine the crime scene at the research hospital.

A smile then appeared on Steve’s face, as he thought back to last night when his granddaughter had brought him up to speed with all this. According to Sarah, Amanda had given the FBI no choice but to accept her terms. Something that amused him greatly and had him beaming with paternal pride ever since. He had to hand it to his granddaughter, she was doing a remarkable job dealing with the feds thus far.

As water continued to run over his body, his thoughts drifted to that of HYDRA itself.

His old enemy had resurfaced again. And they had made it known, they were done sneaking around. As they had been in the last few months since he exposed them and severed their biggest link to resources and information with the Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Now they were back. And had made a very public attack in the nation’s capital by blowing up a whole floor at the research hospital just to obtain a vial, of something they had yet to determine.

Steve knew they were only getting started and he would be ready for them.

He had his team, his support. And maybe, just maybe out of all this he would finally be able to get a solid lead on Bucky’s whereabouts that would end with his friend coming home. If HYDRA was neutralized and not on his tail anymore, maybe Bucky would finally stop running.

With a sigh, Steve emerged from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Then as he approached the sink, he reached out to wipe away the condensation that had formed on the mirror.

All of a sudden, the sound of someone turning the doorknob caught his attention. But before he had time to react or call out to let whoever was on the other side, know that the bathroom was currently occupied. Peggy pushed open the door, only to stop right in her tracks as soon as she saw him there, clothed only in a towel.

“Bloody biscuits!”

Against his will, Steve quickly moved back from the sink. “Peggy!”

To make matters worse and the situation considerably more awkward than it already was. When Steve stepped back from the sink, out of shock. The towel that had been hanging loosely around his waist dropped to the floor.

Just like that. In the blink of an eye, Steve was naked in front of Peggy. 

“Steve!” she exclaimed again. As she moved to avert her eyes when the towel fell to the floor. But not before she got a peek of that sweet butt of his. “Oh dear.”

Steve then let up a gasp as he realized what had happened. “Peggy! I’m so sorry…I.”

And quickly bent down to retrieve the towel, to cover himself. While Peggy continued to look away, all while shaking her head slightly. Cursing to herself, because after all, she had forgotten to knock before entering the room.

“No, no. Don’t be silly,” Peggy said. “I’m terribly sorry, darling. I didn’t know anyone was in here.”

“It’s okay.”

Though the awkward feeling in the room started to pass, neither one of them had yet to make eye contact with each other. So after taking in a breath, Peggy willed herself to meet her gaze. When she did, her eyes were at first drawn to his chest, much like they had been when he stepped out of the pod years ago.

“Oh um. Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Peggy then let out a breath and gave him a smile. “Oh lord, look at us.”

“This is definitely not how I thought today would go.”

“Neither did I,” Peggy said. “Anyway, it’s quite alright. There’s no need to apologize. I’m the one who didn’t knock after all.”

“It’s really okay, Peg. I was just surprised.”

“And understandably so. Look at me, just barging in here.”

“Well, it is your house,” Steve said.

“Even so, I should have knocked. Please forgive me.”

“You know I do,” he said. “Peggy?”

“Hmm?”

“Were you needing to get something? Or something?”

“Um yes. I think I’ll get it later. Carry on,” she said, moving to open the door again. “And Steve?”

“Yeah, Peggy?”

As they locked eyes with each other again. A sly and mischievous smile appeared on her face. “It’s very nice to see _you_ again.”

Her eyes then flickered down his body, for one last look. With that, she closed the door, leaving Steve in the bathroom feeling utterly speechless.

A chuckle then escaped her lips as she moved to make her way back downstairs. Then as she came around the corner, she ran into Amanda, who stopped on the stairs as soon as she saw her.

“Hey! Have you seen Grandpa?”

“I have. Quite a lot of him actually.”

At this, Amanda knitted her eyebrows in confusion. But managed to shake it off quickly. No way was she going to try and figure out what her grandmother meant by that statement.

 “Um okay? Is he up there?”

“Yes. If I may darling, I suggest you wait for him downstairs. Hmm?” Peggy said. As she moved to guide her granddaughter back down the stairs.

By the time they got to the bottom step, Amanda phone starting buzzing. After pulling it from her pocket, she answered it immediately once she saw that it was her cousin.

“Hey Sharon! Have you got anything for me?”                                                                      

* * *

 

Within the hour, Steve and America were in the latter’s car on the way to the hospital where the HYDRA agent was now recovering.

“Sharon’s going to meet me on her lunchbreak to give me the file on our new friend. I use that term very loosely, of course.”

“Of course,” Steve replied. “So do we have a name for our new friend?”

“Rose Sinclair.”

“Rose…This is good. We have something to go on now. Hopefully, we can put a stop to whatever it is that HYDRA’s planning.”

“Yup.”

Soon thereafter, they arrived at the hospital and the car came to a stop. When it did, Steve looked over at his granddaughter who paused for a minute, before finally moving to turn off the engine. In that moment, Steve recognized an all too familiar feeling of dread in her.

“Mandy.”

“It’s just. She’s a good fighter, Grandpa. Like really good. HYDRA trained her really well.”

It wasn’t just Rose that had her feeling rattled by this whole thing. Ever since her fight with Rose, Campbell’s words about HYDRA’s recent spike in activities echoed through her mind.

Something was coming but she didn’t know what. Given the explosion at the hospital, a prelude of things to come. She could hardly imagine what their endgame was.

There was also something about all this that seemed personal somehow. More so than usual.

 “Well, it’s a good thing I know someone else who was trained well.”

Amanda then smiled warmly at him as he continued to give her a reassuring look. “Are you talking about me?”

“What do you think?”

“Yes.”

“You’re amazing, Mandy. I’m not just saying because I’m your grandfather.”

“But that’s half of it, right?”

“Well, I may be a little biased, I’ll admit,” Steve said with a wink. “But, honestly, I couldn’t think of anyone I’d rather have on my team to fight HYDRA with. And…”

“There’s an “And?”

“There is. Even though you were born with the serum not chosen like I was. It still acts the same. It amplifies everything good about you because you have a good heart, Mandy.”

“That’s right. I could have had a red skull and everything. Could you imagine?”

The two then chuckled slightly at this. And then Amanda took a deep breath as she centered herself. “We do make a good team.”

“We do. You’re a good partner, Mandy. One of the best I’ve ever had.”

“Ditto,” Amanda said. “Well, how about we go see if we can get an update on our new friend? Then I say. Bring it on HYDRA.”

“That’s my girl,” Steve said. As they two finally left the car and made their way to the entrance.

As they approached the building, Steve put on his baseball cap in an attempt to hide his identity somewhat. Though Amanda had been cleared, he was technically still a fugitive.

“You know, I think it would have been fun.”

“What’s that?”

“Fighting HYDRA. Back in the day with you and Grandma.”

“We would have been honored to have you.”

“…But then again. You guys kinda had to make my mom first, so.”

“I suppose we did.”  

“So. Speaking of Grandma. Is there something going with you two?”

“What? No. What makes you say that?” Steve asked, becoming more flustered by the minute.

“Very smooth there, Grandpa. Very smooth.” Then after they were in the elevator. She turned to him again, still curious. “So really, what’s up with you two?”

“It’s nothing,” Steve said, trying to think of the right words to say. “…Just the usual really.”

Amanda then gave a nod in understanding. But before she could say anything else, the doors to the elevator opened and they stepped out into the hallway. After they turned a corner, they spotted a group of three FBI agents, including Campbell over by the nurses’ desk.

“Agent Harper.”

“Campbell,” she greeted. “How is she?”

“Recovering nicely. According to the doctors. You saved her life.”

Upon hearing his words, Amanda swallowed hard and her stomach twisted in a knot. She had saved a HYDRA agents life. Not that she truly wanted the woman to die, especially since she was the only lead they had as to HYDRA’s future plans. Still, the concept of what she had done, made her feel a little sick.

“It seemed like the right thing to do.”

Campbell gave her a nod in reply and then flickered his gaze over to Steve. “Hello. I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Hi. How you doing?”

As they shook hands, Campbell eyes flickered between him and Amanda and noticed a resemblance about them. Which puzzled him considerably, because though he knew Agent Harper had a brother. He also knew that brother was currently overseas.

 “Wow. Are you two related by any chance?”

“No. He’s just a friend.”

“Really? You look like you could be siblings.”

“We get that a lot,” Steve said with a smile.

“Huh,” Campbell mused. “Well, she should be up soon if you want to talk to her.”

“Great. Thanks.”

As they walked away from the agents, Steve whispered. “You haven’t told him about the vial, have you?”

“Nope. Let’s just say I got someone else in mind for that job.”                                                              

* * *

 

“Your friend lives here?” Steve asked. As he followed his granddaughter into an old warehouse in D.C.

“No. She just works here. I should probably warn you. She’s a little excitable but a genus.”

The two then continued on their way to the end of the hallway, until they came to a set of doors and let themselves in, into what turned out to be a lab. And in the center of the room, a young woman sat at a desk that held several monitors. It was obvious that she hadn’t heard them come in, from the loud music that continued to play through her headphones.

“Kira! Kira!” Amanda yelled, trying to get her voice over that of the music. When it became clear it wasn’t working, she let out a sigh. “Oh for goodness sake!”

With that, she stepped forward and removed the headphones from her friend’s head, pulling them right out of the jack.

“What the hell!” Kira yelled. As she turned around to face whoever just rudely forced her headphones off her head. “Oh. Mandy. I should have known it was you.”

“Kira. How have you been?”

“Missing my music.”

“You can have back to it in a minute, I promise….We need your help.”

At this, Kira turned to Steve and shook her head. “This one here. I never see her unless she needs my help.”

“That’s not true. Last time I saw you, we went to that trampoline park.” Amanda pointed out. “You know since we’re.....five.”

“Ah. That day was a blast. God, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

“Excuse me. I’ll just he take those back. Thanks” Kira then reached out to take her headphones back. Before she glanced back at the other person in the room. “Who’s your friend?”

“Ah yes. Grandpa, you can take that off. She’s good.”

Steve then removed his cap, so she could get a better view of his face. And as he did so, Kira’s eye widened.

 “Oh my god!! He really is alive.”

“You watch the news.”

“Yes. It’s so nice to meet you Captain Rogers. May I hug you?”

“Um. Sure.”

Then upon seeing the very confused expression on Steve’s face as he was hugged, Amanda spoke up. “Okay. I think proper introductions are an order. Grandpa. I’d like you to meet Kira Morita.”

“Hi!”

“Morita. You’re Jim’s granddaughter?”

“He talked about you all the time. It’s so good to finally meet you,” Kira said, before spinning back around to face her friend. “Okay spill Mandy. What do you need my help with exactly?”                                                                    

* * *

 

Back at Peggy’s house, while Sarah was on the phone with her husband for their daily chat. Peggy had gone to her study and busied her herself by getting back to going through the boxes, Steve had brought down for her. Now the items sat in two piles of things she knew she couldn’t part with and another for items to give away.

After setting down a box containing some of her mother’s old belongings in the “keep pile” Peggy paused in place, at the sound of the front door opening and closing.

Which was followed by the sound of Steve’s voice echoing through the house. “Hello. Is anyone home?”

“In here, Steve.”

A few moments later, Steve wandered into the room with a shy smile on his face. Which made it obvious to her, that he was still feelings slightly embarrassed following their earlier encounter in the bathroom.

“Hi.”

“Hi. Where’s Amanda?”

“Ah. She went to go meet Sharon to get the file on the HYDRA agent.”

“Wonderful. Hopefully, my dear niece was able to track down some valuable information.”

“Hopefully. So…Where’s Sarah?”

“Oh. She’s on the phone with Anthony.”

“Anthony,” Steve said. “It’s impressive that they deal with the time apart so well. It must not be an incredibly easy thing for them.”

“It isn’t,” Peggy confirmed, knowing how much her daughter truly missed her husband. “They have dealt with it well and soon they won’t have to.”

“That’s right. Anthony’s due home in a couple weeks, isn’t he?”

“Less than two weeks now. Meaning you’ll finally get to meet our son-in-law, Steve.”

“Son-in-law. That sounds so...”

 “Has it not sunk in that our daughter is an adult yet?” Peggy inquired with a little laugh. “Honestly, to think that you’ve met two of her children. And have spent so much time with Amanda.”

“I guess some things are taking longer to process.”

For all intents and purposes, he was still a relatively new father. Though his daughter wasn’t baby but a grown woman.

“Understandable. I’ll admit sometimes when I look at Sarah, I still see a little girl. Hmm. Must be parent thing.”

“Must be,” Steve agreed.

“They really do grow up fast,” she said with a sigh. “I guess for you, she grew up in a less than a blink of an eye.”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

Peggy then gave him a sad smile, wishing he didn’t have to feel the ache in his chest, she knew to be there.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he assured. “Our daughter is an amazing person. Seeing her, the person she grew up to be. Makes it easier.”

“Enjoy that new father feeling there, Steve. It suits you,” Peggy said, making him smile brightly. “And do be nice to Anthony when he comes back. He’s quite worthy of our daughter, I assure you.”

“I’ll trust your judgment on that. Peggy?”

“Hmm?”

“Was it strange for you when Sarah started dating?”

“A little bit yes. But she was old enough, I certainly wasn’t going to stand in her way. Unlike some.”

“Uh-oh. The boys right?”

“Yes. They tried to intimidate Anthony with their war stories the first time they met him.”

“They didn’t?”

“Oh they did. Until I had a word with them that is. Luckily, Anthony handled himself quite admirably. I think it was only Angie to give him pause.”

“Angie, huh?”

“Oh yes. Turns out Angie was more intimating than a group of retired special forces officers, if you can believe it.”

“Somehow I can,” Steve replied with a laugh. “Speaking of the boys, I meet Morita’s granddaughter today.”

“Kira. Yes, she’s a doll.”

“She is. So are there any other Howling Commando children or grandchildren I should know?”

“Dugan has a daughter, Mallory. She doesn’t have any children though,” Peggy said, pausing momentarily as she came across something in the box. “All right. Come here. There’s something I want to show you.”

Steve then stood up to meet Peggy as she came around to the other side of the desk. As she approached him, she pulled the item out from behind her back and placed an old leather book in his hands, which he recognized almost immediately. It was the notebook he had given her years ago for her birthday.

“You kept it.”

“Well, of course. It was a gift. One of the best I’ve ever received, might I add. Besides this.” And then she drew his attention to the necklace she was wearing, which turned out to be his dog tags.

Leaving Steve just completely speechless, as he stared lovingly at his best girl. “How did I get this lucky?”

“Lucky. With me? Hmm. I believe it has a lot to do with you, being you,” she said, gazing adoringly into his eyes. “You truly are the most noble, wonderful person I’ve ever met.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh Steve. Have I ever been one to be dishonest with you?”

“Never.” Steve replied.  

“You’re damn right. In the interest of being honest. We should probably talk…About what happened earlier?”

“Right. The bathroom…That was….Um.”

“It’s no big deal really.”

“Really?”

“Steve honestly. There’s no need to be modest. I have seen you in that state once before.”

At this, Steve chuckled slightly. “I can’t argue with that, can I?”

“No you can’t... Well, I know it wasn’t as romantic as it was in a certain hotel room. But I have to say, I felt like quite the lucky lady today.”

“Did you now?”

“Very. And every day since you came back.”

“Peggy I…”

“Oh darling, you don’t have to say anything,” Peggy said, keeping her eyes firmly on him. With such intensity, it was like they were looking into each other’s souls. “Not a word.”

She then surprised herself and Steve as well by standing on her tippy toes. And with that, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Peggy,” he whispered.

“Well, I do believe I just made things more complicated.”

“Maybe,” Steve said, still reeling from the kiss. Just the feeling of her lips on his was more amazing than he remembered it to be. “Wow.”

“Wow indeed.”

After a quick chuckle, Peggy proceeded to bury herself in his arms. When she was against his chest, close enough to feel his heartbeat. She closed her eyes, as he in turn wrapped his arms tightly around her, keeping her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have lost my chill with Steggy in this chapter. Just a bit. But is there really such thing as too much Steggy?
> 
> Little tidbit for you guys, the scene in the bathroom is something I've had planned for months. Thanks to a chat I had with one of my best friends. I'm so excited to finally be able to do it and share it with you guys! Poor Steve but way to go Peggy for taking a peek. 
> 
> There will be more to come with Rose, HYDRA and the Steggy fam next chapter. Look out for that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	42. Chapter 42

All the Time in the World

Chapter 42

After dropping her grandfather back at the house, Amanda made her way to her and Sharon's previously agreed on meeting place, right along the Potomac River. A place where tourists would frequently visit for a prime photo opportunity of the city.

Once she pulled into the parking lot and got out of her car, Amanda looked all around the lookout area until she spotted her cousin.

"Fancy seeing you here."

At the sound of her voice, Sharon spun around and gave a chuckle at her cousin's joking around. "Hey. How ya doing?"

"Five by Five."

"Nice _Buffy_ reference."

Amanda then flashed her cousin a coy smile as she approached and nodded towards the river. "You really do have a soft spot for a good view, don't you?"

"Doesn't everything."

"True," Amanda said. As she leaned against the railing and looked out across the water. "This place is beautiful."

How could she pass out on not taking a moment to enjoy a view like this?

As she did so, her eyes fell onto Roosevelt Island where the Triskelion used to be. It was still there, sort of. The building was still standing, or what's left of it.

What remained was only a fragment, an empty shell of the place it had once been.

"It's weird seeing it now. Isn't it?"

"Just a little. But still there's something about it…It's nice to see it again."

"I know exactly what you mean."

With that, Amanda tore herself away from the view and looked over at Sharon. "…So what do you have for me?"

"Plenty," Sharon said. As she removed the file she had stowed in her bag and handed it over to her cousin. "Here's everything I could find on our new friend."

"So Rose, huh? What can you tell me about her?"

"She's twenty-seven. Born in California. Her parents died when she was a kid and she and her brother were raised by their grandparents."

"And what do we know about them?"

"I couldn't find much on the grandmother. The grandfather though is another story. He was in the War of course. Afterwards, he remained stationed in Europe until he was honorably discharged. Yet, he would continue to make trips back every few years until his death in 2005."

"Hmm. Why doesn't that give me a warm fuzzy feeling?"

Though she had already figured out what this likely meant. These trips of Rose's grandfather had been anything but diplomatic or simply a European holiday.

"It shouldn't. It seems like we found our connection to HYDRA."

"I'll say. How did he manage to stay of radar of every intelligence agency?"

"How did HYDRA manage to stay hidden in S.H.I.E.L.D for decades?" Sharon questioned, making Amanda raise one eyebrow as if to say fair point. "And he didn't entirely. He raised alarm bells with the FBI in the 60's but it was dropped when he was cleared by one Alexander Pierce at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Damn. Grandma is going to be pissed. So what about Rose herself?"

"After she graduated college. Our friend apparently used to be a curator at a museum in Chicago. Before she just up and left a few months ago. Less than a week after Project Insight failed."

"Makes senses. HYDRA's plans failed. They would need all agents on deck to recover."

"My thoughts exactly."

"How about since that? What has she up to?"

"That was harder to uncover. It appears she traveled abroad to Europe."

As Sharon spoke, Amanda begun flipping through the file, taking a quick glance at the bank statements and travel information.

"It says here she went to Germany and Sokovia."

"Yup. That's not all I uncovered. I looked up the flight manifest for her flight from Sokovia to D.C. Look who she's sitting next to," Sharon said, pointing to that specific information on the page.

"Adam Sinclair," Amanda read and then looked back up at Sharon who nodded in conformation.

"Her brother."

Amanda's eyes then widened as she thought back to her first encounter with Rose at the Research Hospital. She now knew who Rose's partner had been.

"Her brother. That's who I fought at the Research Hospital."

"I believe so yes."

Just then, Amanda heard her cell phone chime. And when she looked at it, she saw that she got a text from Agent Campbell.

"I better go. Thanks for everything Sharon."

"Anytime… Mandy," she called, making her cousin spin back around towards her. "Good luck."

* * *

After leaving her cousin, Amanda hustled back to her car and turned on the ignition. Once the car was running, she fiddled with her phone and listened anxiously as it rang.

"Hey I got your text," Amanda said. Upon hearing Agent Campbell's voice. "What's up?"

"It's Rose. She's finally awake."

"You couldn't have told me that in the text?" she asked. As she knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"…Amanda. She asked for you."

At this, Amanda's eyes widened as an unsettled feeling washed over her.

"Amanda?" Campbell questioned after waiting a minute or two for a reply.

"I'm here," she replied. As she managed to compose herself. "What did she say exactly?

"She said she'd speak to Agent Harper and no one else."

As soon as those words left his lips, Amanda's stomach twisted in a knot again.

Rose was good, she had to give her that. Not once during the interrogation had Amanda told her name. But yet, she knew it.

She knew who she was this whole time. She had been played.

At this startling revelation, it took every inch of self-control in her not to start a string of swearing right then and there.

She had underestimated Rose and missed something extremely important. There was something much larger than them at work here.

"Flipping hell…" She muttered under her breath.

"That's why I thought a call was in order. You didn't tell her your name, right?"

"No. I sure didn't."

"Damn."

"Yeah…"

"So how should we proceed?"

"You heard the lady. She wants me," Amanda said. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Without wasting another second, she was off.

She made her way out of the parking lot as fast as she could and back out into traffic.

As she cruised down the highway, Amanda remained entirely focused on her objective. That was until she past the exit that would lead back to her grandmother's.

It felt only right that she give them an update and let them know where she was headed next.

Just as she reached for the control panel on the dash and pulled up her grandmother's number. A car suddenly sped around her and almost took off the mirror.

"Really?!" she questioned in a mix of frustration and disbelief.

She so didn't have time for this.

It didn't take long for her to realize something was off. When that same car, a grey fusion, now five cars ahead of her. Drifted over the line and narrowly missed getting hit by another car going in the opposite direction.

It had been so close, Amanda thought the two cars were actually going to collide. It was like she was watching a train wreak unfold before her eyes.

The next thing Amanda heard was a loud honk as the grey car slid back over onto the line, out of the way of the incoming car. She continued to watch intently as the car moved erratically as the driver attempted to regain control but couldn't or didn't want to. To make matters worse, the car didn't show any signs of slowing down. If anything it was speeding up.

As the seconds ticked by, she realized this definitely wasn't a simple reckless driver incident. Something was seriously wrong.

All of a sudden, the driver slammed on the brakes so hard it caused the car to skid to a stop. As it did so, it spun on its side until the car that had been behind it, collided with its bumper.

One by one, the line of cars pressed down on their brakes, including Amanda who veered to the side to avoid crashing into the car in front of her. Which unfortunately meant crashing into the concrete curb, which separated the road from the metro line going into D.C.

Upon impact, Amanda let out a sigh. She was okay. But she had the feeling her car wasn't from the pop she heard when her front tire collided with the curb.

As she got out, she was met by the driver of the car in front of her. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Thankfully. What happened? That was weird, wasn't it? That driver."

"Very," Amanda admitted. "Excuse me."

She then jogged the length of the stopped cars, determined to find out what the hell was going on. All the while keeping her eyes locked on the grey car that had started this mess.

As she got to the car, she reached for the handle but the door was locked. "Hey. Open up! Hey!"

It was no use the driver appeared to be unconscious. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the driver of the second car walk into view. Though she didn't pay him much mind until he spoke.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed in shock.

Amanda then glanced up in the direction the man was looking at. As she did so, her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.

The third car in the collision had tried to avoid the crash by trying to go around, much like she had. Unfortunately for them, they hadn't hit the brakes before going over the curb. Which resulted in the SUV going straight through the grassy area and the fence that housed the train tracks of the metro.

Now the SUV lay sort of lopsided in the ditch between the tracks, with the front end of the car completely smashed in by the second rail.

There was no way the people inside where going to get out without help.

"Call 911 and the metro center. Any trains coming this direction need to be stopped."

After giving her instructions, Amanda took off without another word and made her way over to the wrecked SUV. Leaving the still very shocked man to call to the authorities.

As she lowered herself into the ditch, she looked both ways. Fearing that in any minute, a train would come speeding down the track right for them.

She would have to work as quickly as possible to help these people.

"Hello," she said. As she came around to the driver side, which appeared to be in the best shape, despite it being slightly more elevated than normal. As the front tire on this side, cleared the tracks so it didn't get the brunt of the hit.

There she found a woman in the driver seat who coughed as she came around to her. As she came closer, she saw that the woman had a little gash on her forehead. Luckily, it didn't seem to be that deep. Just a superficial wound.

"Hi," she whispered. As she finally noticed Amanda's presence.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. Am I bleeding?" The woman asked, bringing her hand up to the wound.

"Just a little. You'll be okay," Amanda assured, giving her a warm smile. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

"Wait? My kids are back there."

"I got them. Come on. Let's get you out first."

Just then, a little girl's voice could be heard. "Mommy."

"Lilly. Hang in there sweetie. It will be okay."

"Come on," Amanda said softly, as she opened the door all the way. "Let's get you out of here."

She then reached in to help the woman unbuckle her seatbelt and guided her out until her feet were firmly on the ground. Even still, she had the woman keep her arm around her neck, as they made their way over the first rail.

"Are you a doctor? Or a nurse?"

"Me? No. My aunt's a nurse. Though that's not entirely relevant right now."

"A cop."

"Not exactly."

Amanda then finished escorting the woman out to safety, away from the tracks to the grassy area. Where they were met by the man she had tasked with calling for help.

"The police are on their way."

"Good. And the metro?"

"Still trying to get through."

"Keep trying!" Amanda then looked towards the woman and gave her nod. "I'll be right back."

With that, she rushed back down to the car and peeked in through the driver's side-door again. This time looking in the back where two shaken kids were staring at her.

"Hi," the little girl greeted.

"Hi. Don't worry guys. I'm going to get you out of here. I'm Amanda but you can call me Mandy. Your name's Lilly right?

"Yeah," Lilly said. "This is Brooke."

At that, Amanda saw that the little one-Brooke was in a car seat which would definitely make this much trickier.

Amanda then stepped back from the car to examine her options.

Only to find with the exception of the driver's seat, there wasn't many options. The back door on that side, was raised higher into the air by the track, so it would be hard to get the kids out that way. Then on the other side, the front was completely smashed in by the track.

Maybe the back door on the side with the car seat was located would open.

"Hmm. Let me just try the door."

As she went around to that side, she found that there was a big dent in it. So she couldn't exactly work the handle.

"Mandy!" The little girl called in a frightened voice.

Amanda then peeked back through the front door again. "The door won't move."

"Lilly. Do you think you can unbuckle yourself and Brooke and climb up here?"

"I don't know," the child said with a sad expression. "I'm scared."

Just then, Amanda noticed the Avengers coloring book that resided on Lilly's lap. "Hey. Do you like the Avengers?"

"Yeah! I love them."

"They're awesome, aren't they? Who's your favorite?"

"Umm… Hawkeye! Brooke likes Iron Man."

"You girls have good taste. Personally, I'm a bit of a Cap's girl myself," Amanda said with a wink, making the little girl laugh. "Whatcha say Lilly? Want to be a superhero?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on. Help me get you and your sister out of here."

The little girl then unbuckled herself but had trouble undoing the straps on the one-year-old's car seat. "I can't do it Mandy!"

"It's okay, Lilly. You did good."

Amanda then looked at the train tracks again which were starting to shake a bit. A sign of an incoming train. They were running out of time.

"Mandy. What's that?"

"That… Okay kids. I'm going to bust you out of there."

"How?!

She had to act fast. She had to get these kids to safety.

Running on pure instinct, Amanda went over to the dented back passenger-side-door again. She had to try again. With that, she put one hand on the handle and the other on the caved in, twisted mess of metal where the latch would be. And soon the door began to creek as it bent under the increasing pressure she was putting into it. When it finally gave way, it was pulled right off its hinges.

Once the door was clear, Amanda met eyes with the Lilly, whose jaw had dropped in amazement.

"Are you a superhero?!"

With a little smile, Amanda brought her finger to her lips. Letting the child know it was a secret. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Just then, the train that was heading for them came into view.

Amanda then positioned herself so the kids couldn't see the train. She could do this. With that, she moved to unbuckle Brooke as fast as she could. Once the toddler was on her hip she took Lilly's hand and carried both of them back over the rail. That's when the incoming train came to a stop, having spotted the car, much to everyone's relief.

"Thank god!" The mother said. As she laid eyes on her children and the woman who saved them.

"Mommy!" Lilly called. Just as Amanda handed little Brooke over to her mother.

"You saved us."

Just before even a smile could grace Amanda's face, the sound of a car starting made their heads turn, it was the grey car.

The driver wasn't unconscious anymore. He wasn't sticking around either. Which was made obvious by the revving engine, before he sped off down the highway.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house. Peggy wandered into the living room with two cups of tea in her hands. When she entered the room, Steve looked away from the window and made his way over to her.

"Thank you," he said, reaching out to take one of the cups from her.

"My pleasure," Peggy replied. "So what were you doing over there?

"Oh just keeping a lookout for Amanda."

"How very protective of you."

Steve then let out a little laugh as they sat down on the sofa. "I just want her to get home safe."

"You and I both. Especially since the last time she came home; there had been an explosion and she had a HYDRA agent stuffed in a boot.

"That one does keep us on our toes, doesn't she?"

"You don't know the half of it."

The two then smiling brightly at each other at the thought of their darling granddaughter, who was truly so much like them in so many ways.

"I quite like that about her really. She's got spirit."

"She certainly does," Peggy said with a smile. "An abundance of it, most likely."

"She's definitely our granddaughter."

"Here's to our grandchildren."

Steve then raised his mug, following Peggy raising hers. When the mugs met in the middle they clicked them together in a toast.

"To our grandchildren. And to our daughter."

"And Sarah," Peggy said.

After taking a sip, Peggy was the first to lower her mug and as she did, she fixed her gaze on him. Then as he swallowed, he met her eyes again and smiled warmly at her.

"What?" he questioned.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

Was he thinking about it? He was sure he would be thinking about their kiss for the rest of the day if not the next week. The image of his and Peggy's kiss then played in his head and his heart felt like he would explode from the happiness he felt.

"What gave it away?"

"Oh it was just a feeling."

"Sounds like you're thinking about it too."

"I may be," Peggy replied with a sly smile.

"Me too," Steve said. "That was some kiss, wasn't it?"

"Indeed. Well…Let's just say, it's been quite some time since I've had a kiss like that."

"Same here."

At this, Peggy licked her lips as something occurred to her for really the first time since he had come back. "Steve."

"Yeah?"

"Have you? Since you've been back…Have you thought about, well, dating anyone?"

"Nat had tried to set me up there for a while. But…"

"But?"

Then as he looked into her brown eyes, he remembered why he hadn't. He had found his best girl. As he told Bucky a long time ago, with all the women in New York City, he'd settle for just one.

Though really settling for just one, wasn't really accurate. There was no settling. All he needed was someone and he had found that someone.

"I wasn't ready…It's just not something I want right now," Steve said. "I already found my best girl."

Peggy's eyes then softened at his words. "Oh Steve. You never cease to amaze me."

"Well, it's the truth," Steve said.

"Still…If you ever wanted too...I'd be okay with that. I told you once my only regret is that you didn't get to live your life. That still stands."

"Thank you. But I think my life is pretty great as is," Steve said, putting his mug down on the coffee table. "I know we won't have forever. All I want is to spend my life with you."

"Oh you are a darling man," Peggy said, putting her hand over his. "You ask how you got lucky to have our family in your life. I think we're pretty lucky as well."

"Is that a yes? You want that too."

"What do you think?"

Steve then smiled as he moved his hand over top hers and gave it a squeeze. "So… About the kiss."

"Ah…The kiss again. I knew it was still on your mind."

"Guilty," Steve said. "…You know I've wanted to kiss you ever since I came back."

"Why didn't you?"

Steve then gave her a warm smile as he looked deeply into her eyes, before letting out a breath.

"Well…I don't know really. I was frozen for over sixty years and everything was so different. Except with you. Us… I guess I hoped it would happen when the timing was right."

"You and I have quite the funny sense of timing."

"We do," Steve said with a laugh. "We certainly aren't very traditional about anything."

"Oh… Definitely not. That would be ever so boring."

"So what happens now?"

"Well….I say we begin something new. A new adventure if you will."

"And… Just. Take live as it comes."

"Exactly," Peggy said. "Now nothing too exciting Rogers. I'm far too old for that sort of thing"

"You're funny. Technically speaking I'm older than you."

Then as the two let out soft chuckles, Sarah appeared in the doorway, having just finished her daily chat with her husband. As she walked in, she noticed her parents sitting close together on the couch and could have sworn they were holding hands.

"Now what are you two up to?"

"Darling," Peggy greeted. As she went over to her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Your father and I were just having a chat."

"A chat?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, a chat."

Before Sarah could even think of a response, the sound of the front door opening drew their attention to the doorway. And a moment later, Amanda walked into the room, looking vaguely annoyed. Which was obvious, from the way she put her hands on her hips as she stood across from her family.

"This is so not my lucky day."

"Oh Amanda. What happened?" Peggy asked.

"Did Sharon find anything else on the agent?"

"She did," Amanda said. "We have another potential problem."

Upon hearing this, Peggy gave a nod. There was nothing else really to say or ask. Clearly, whatever had occurred required action. Not words.

"What can we do to help?"

Amanda then handed over the file on Rose, Sharon had collected to her grandparents.

"Read up on Rose" With that, she turned her attention over to her mother. "Mom. Do you think you could give me a ride to the hospital?"

* * *

Soon, Amanda and Sarah arrived at the hospital and promptly hustled into the building and up the elevator. Once they made it to the correct floor, the elevator gave a ding and the two women stepped out onto the floor.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened to your car?" Sarah asked. And then watched as her daughter visibly stiffened up. "Amanda?"

Sarah then looked down the hall to see what Amanda was looking at. And when she did, she realized as her daughter had, that something had happened here.

The floor was eerily quiet and there were three injured security guards and a nurse lay unconscious, scattered on the floor.

Amanda's eyes then widened when she realized what this meant and without warning, she took off down the hallway with her mother right on her tail. Once they made it to the opposite end of the hallway, she open the door to Rose's room. Only to find it empty.

"Damn it."

The two then moved their gaze from the bed, to the middle of the room where they found the dead FBI agent, whose body was lying next to Rose's restraints, which looked to have been the murder weapon.

"Oh my god," Sarah said and moved to cover her mouth in shock.

Amanda then guided her mother back out into the hallway and shut the door. Knowing that her mother wasn't used to a sight like that, she pulled Sarah into a hug. During which time, she looked down the adjacent hallway and noticed that the door to the stairwell was open a crack.

"Follow me."

"You think she went down the stairs."

"Or up. But yes. It's what I would have done." The two then quietly went the short way from the room to the stairwell. When Amanda cautiously opened the door all the way, Agent Campbell's limp figure fell onto the floor. Unlike the agent in the room, he was still alive. "Campbell!"

"Is he alive?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah. Just unconscious," Amanda replied. As she repositioned him against the wall next to the stairs and lightly started patting his face until he woke up. "Hey! Wakey. Wakey."

"Amanda."

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. It all happened so fast. I had just come back from getting coffee. She flew out of that room, used her IV stand to knock me out."

"Which way did she go?" Campbell then pointed up, signaling that she was headed up to the roof.

"Mom. Help get him to a nurse then head down to the car just in case. I'll meet you there."

"Right," Sarah said. And then helped the agent to his feet just as Amanda disappeared into the hallway.

As she entered the stairwell, Amanda tried to keep noise to a minimum, just in case Rose was still in earshot. As she climbed, she silently cursed herself for not having a gun on her at the moment. Though she did have a knife, concealed at her waist. So that was something.

As she neared the top floor, a shot rang out and she had to dive back to avoiding getting hit.

Rose then let out a laugh and from her hiding place, Amanda listed to the sounds of her retreating steps as she continued to climb, before finishing the climb herself.

Upon reaching the roof, Amanda frantically looked all around for Rose but didn't see her. That was until she heard the sound of someone running right for her from the side.

Rose then proceeded to knock her down and the two women struggled for a few minutes. As she held Amanda down on the cement she smiled.

"I knew you'd come."

At this, Amanda managed to free her hands and punch Rose in the face, giving her enough time to stand up.

"I bet you did."

Rose smirked as she pointed the gun she had stolen right at Amanda. "You're not afraid. I like that."

"It takes more than a gun to scare me."

"Oh I know," Rose said. Before letting off a couple shots right at the ground near Amanda's feet. "Later Agent Harper."

With that, Rose took off and jumped down to the second roof of the extension of the hospital that housed the emergency room. Amanda followed and leap down right behind her. After landing in a roll, Amanda made a little face from the pebbles that stuck to her back. Before she brought her gaze back up to locate Rose. And when she did, it was just in time to see her red hair disappear over the edge of the roof.

Meanwhile, Sarah had just walked out of the building and was headed towards her car. Almost as soon as she pulled out her keys to unlock it. She felt someone behind her and when she turned, she came face-to-face with the HYDRA agent.

Once she was fully turned toward her, Rose lifted her gun and pointed it directly at her.

"Step away from the car. Now."

Sarah raised her arms up and backed away from the vehicle, hoping that in any minute Amanda would be there to stop this woman. And in that moment, she figured the least she could do was buy her daughter some time.

"You won't get away with this, you know."

"Move over there now." Rose said, fully planning on leaving Sarah there and taking the car. "Hand me your keys."

"Mom!" Amanda called as she approached them.

Knowing that Rose was now distracted, Sarah acted quickly and was able to move slightly to the side, reached out to grab the barrel of the gun and take it away from her. In one quick fluid motions.

Much to the surprise of the HYDRA agent. Not to mention her daughter who was staring at her in complete surprise.

Just then, a sound of a roaring car could be heard, as it come speeding down the parking lot right for them. Amanda's mouth opened slightly as she laid eyes on a very familiar grey car with a heavily damaged bumper.

As the car approached, it slowed down but didn't come to a complete stop.

"Get in!" The driver yelled to Rose.

It was her brother. He had come for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap! I hope you guys enjoyed the introduction of the HYDRA family, the Sinclair's. 
> 
> I know I'm looking forward to Amanda's reaction to her mom's little surprise there. Momma can fight! She is a Steggy baby after all. 
> 
> On a side-note, it's good to be back to working on this story. I promise the wait between this chapter in the next won't be as long. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	43. Chapter 43

All the Time in the World

Chapter 43

" _Get in!" The driver yelled to Rose._

_It was her brother. He had come for her._

* * *

Before Amanda could even react or make a move, Adam Sinclair pointed his gun at her while his sister dove into the backseat.

The car then screeched as he put the car in reverse. Then again when he slammed his foot on the gas. With that they were off.

As the car sped away, Amanda ran forward, fully intent on chasing it. But that thought went as quickly as it came and she slowed down after a few steps. Just as the grey car maneuvered its way out of the parking lot, causing two cars to swerve into each other as it went.

Once the car was out of sight, Amanda let out a little sigh, before making her way back over to her mother.

"You're not going to go after them?" Sarah asked.

"It wouldn't be worth it. They're probably long gone by now."

"Well, they were in a hurry."

"Yeah, I'll say," Amanda said with a scoff. As she looked back at the two cars that got caught up in the Sinclair's escape.

Luckily, they didn't appear to be damaged at all. And the drivers had since gotten out of their vehicles and now looked to be exchanging their information.

"You'll get them," Sarah said, giving her daughter a warm smile.

"Yeah. We should probably head back. See what Grandma and Grandpa have managed to scare up on them."

Sarah then nodded, before looking down at the object in her hand. "Oh. I almost forgot. Here."

With that, Sarah handed the gun back to Amanda, who upon laying eyes on it. Remembered how stunned she had been when her mom managed to take it away from Rose. And expertly so at that.

She knew all too well, that taking a gun away and doing it safely required knowledge and practice.

Practice her mother had apparently received at some point in time.

"Right. That."

Upon seeing the semi-amused and intrigued look on her daughter's face, Sarah knitted her eyebrows. "What? What is it?"

"What? You're the one who mentioned the thing."

"And by thing. You mean the gun?"

"Yeah, I mean the gun," Amanda. "Mom! That was…I didn't know you could do that."

"Thanks for that hun."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh I know." With a smile, Sarah gave her daughter's arm a squeeze. "Come on sweetheart. We should be getting back."

"Oh. You are not getting out of this that easily."

"Amanda. I'm not trying to get out of anything. I'm trying to get to the car."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"We'll talk about it later. I promise."

Amanda shook her head in amusement before moving to catch up to her mother as she walked towards the car. "Mom, come on. You got to give me something here. Was it Grandma?"

"You really an impatient one, aren't you?"

"I don't know. You're the one who raised me."

"Meaning I already know the answer."

"Mom! Why are you enjoying torturing me so much?"

"I'm hardly torturing you. But as for enjoying it this…Yeah, just a bit," Sarah admitted. As she got into the car, followed by her daughter.

"You're funny," Amanda said. And then shut the passenger-side door closed after getting in. "Really though, Mom. What you did back there was…Well, you know?"

"What?"

"Mom! Come on. That was pretty badass back there."

"I was simply doing what needed to be done."

"Mom!" With that, Sarah finally looked over and met her daughter's eyes. "Don't be so modest. That wasn't nothing. That was amazing, I know a little something about that kind of amazing."

"Well, I wasn't going to let that wacked out redhead hurt you. Or us."

"See! You're kind of a badass."

"Oh Mandy."

"No, I'm being completely serious here. And it's more than kind of. Like that was super cool."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome," Amanda said. "So seriously. Where did you learn how to do that?"

* * *

_May 1967_

_Twenty-one-year-old Sarah Carter climbed up the steps leading to the subway and continued on foot down the street in the direction of her mother's office. As she walked along, a little smile appeared on her face as she pictured Peggy's reaction to her visit. With the exception of her siblings, who she had just seen back at the house. No one else knew she was in town for the weekend._

_This weekend visit had been rather impromptu on her part. But ever since setting foot into her childhood home less than half an hour ago, Sarah knew she had made the right decision coming home._

_Being home was exactly what she needed. This way, she could study for her finals the following week in peace without having to deal with her roommates' comings and goings. Relax a bit and spend some time with her family. Which would be nice, seeing as this would be the last time she would see them before her graduation._

_It was so strange for Sarah to think that she would be graduating from college soon. It all just felt unreal to her. Yet so exciting and liberating. She then had to remind herself that she wasn't free yet, she still had finals to get through._

_After that, she would be done. And she'd have the rest of her life to look forward to. The world was hers for the taking._

_Sarah then quickened her pace the last block, until she finally arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D's New York headquarters. That to everyone else besides the people who worked here, appeared to be just a typical office building in the city._

_As she approached the entrance, she nodded towards the security guard out front, who of course recognized her from her previous visits. With that, she headed inside and over to the front desk, where a very familiar face sat typing away at her desk and answering phone calls._

_It was her mother's long time coworker Rose Roberts. Someone who Sarah of course, knew very well and was very fond of._

_Over the years, Rose had quite a few opportunities to watch Sarah when she was little. Whenever Peggy would find herself in a bind and in need of a sitter._

" _Hi Rose!" Sarah greeted with a huge smile on her face._

_Which was met by an equally happy expression when the older woman looked up from her work and saw her standing there._

" _Is that Sarah Carter?"_

" _Yes. How are you Rose?"_

" _Oh honey, it's so good to see you," Rose said. As she came around the desk and enveloped the young woman in a hug. "Look at you. Little Sarah Carter is all grown up."_

" _And about to graduate college."_

" _Oh now you're making me feel old."_

_Sarah then gave a chuckle. "Oh Rose, you know you're in the prime of your life."_

" _Thanks honey. So about to graduate college, huh?"_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

" _Wow. Where has the time gone?"_

" _I wish I knew," Sarah said._

" _I'm truly so proud of the beautiful young woman you've grown up to be."_

" _Thank you. I'm sure my mother would agree with you."_

" _Peggy! Of course. Oh she's going to be so happy to see you," Rose said. As she moved to sit back down at her desk. "Was she expecting you? She is out at the moment."_

_Sarah then gave a nod in understanding. Her mother was a very busy woman after all. So she knew there was a 50/50 shot of catching Peggy during a good time during the work day._

" _She wasn't actually. This visit was fairly last moment."_

" _I understand honey. Well, you're welcome to wait in her office if you like." Rose then slid over a visitor's pass in her direction. "Here. Go on up."_

" _Thank you."_

_With that, Sarah headed to the elevator and took it up to the floor her mother's office was located. As she walked down the hallway she waved to several people she was acquainted with. And soon she came upon another office, one that she had spent some time in. In addition to her mother's_

_As she peaked inside she saw him sitting there, working on some paperwork._

" _Hey you," she greeted._

_Much like Rose had, Daniel then looked up from his work at the sound of her voice. When he saw who it was, a surprised but nonetheless happy expression appeared on his face._

" _Sarah. Hi."_

" _Hi yourself. How's my favorite stepfather?"_

" _Oh I'm good," Daniel said. As he came over and gave her a hug. "How's my favorite stepdaughter?"_

" _Good."_

" _I'm glad," he said. "Well, this is a nice surprise. I thought we wouldn't be seeing you until graduation."_

" _That was the plan. But this morning, I decided why not go home for the weekend one last time."_

" _I'm glad you did. We've missed you, you know?"_

" _I missed you too."_

" _Did you stop by the house?"_

" _I did. Patrick was heading out to practice. And I walked Charlotte to her friend's house before coming here."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Of course. I can't believe how big Charlotte is. She's almost a teenager."_

" _Oh I know. It's crazy how fast you children grow up?"_

" _So I've been told."_

_At this, the two chuckled and Daniel's eyes then lit up as he thought of something._

" _Oh Sarah. We should go see your mom…" Then just as he reached the door, he remembered his wife wouldn't be in her office. "And I just remembered she stepped out."_

" _Rose told me. I was going to wait around for her."_

" _Yeah, of course. I do have a meeting soon. We can catch up more after, if that's all right."_

" _Of course."_

" _In the meantime, you're welcome to get yourself a cookie from the secretaries. They're delicious."_

" _I will," Sarah said. "Would it be okay if I popped down to the gym for a bit?"_

" _I don't see why not. Let me write down the security code for you."_

* * *

_A little white later, Sarah was in the gym, boxing. Something she liked to do every now and then. Especially when she was feeling a little stressed out and with finals coming up, she understandably was._

_After taking a quick break to wipe the sweat from her forehead, she repositioned herself to continue her workout._

_That's when she heard Peggy's voice behind her. "I was told I'd find you down here."_

_Now distracted by her mother's sudden entrance, Sarah lost track of what she was doing and put a little too much power behind her punch. And as such, managed to knock the punching bag clean off its hook._

" _Mom!" she said with a gasp, as she spun around._

" _Easy there, darling."_

_Sarah then followed her mother's gaze to the punching bag now lying on the floor. "Sorry about that."_

" _Oh don't you worry about it. We have plenty," Peggy said "Did I startle you?"_

" _Just a bit," she said. As her mother came over and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek._

" _Well, I must say, you certainly have inherited my right hook."_

_At this, Sarah gave a chuckle. "Amongst other things."_

" _Yes, there's no doubt about that," Peggy said with a smile. And then reached out to take her daughter's hands "Oh Sarah? How are you, darling?"_

" _I'm good. Happy to be home for the weekend. Did I surprise you?"_

" _You certainly did. Unlike most, surprises from you are always most welcome."_

" _I should hope so," she said. "How was your outing?"_

" _Very productive."_

" _That's good to hear."_

" _Yes. Well, since you're here. There is something I've been wanting to discuss with you," Peggy said. While putting her arm around her daughter as they walked in the direction of the ladies locker room._

" _There's something I wanted to discuss with you too."_

" _You go first."_

" _Well, you know I'll be graduating college soon."_

" _Mhmmm," Peggy said. "I can't believe it's almost here and how…"_

"… _How I grew far up too fast."_

" _Something like that. But I've enjoyed every moment of it. For the most part."_

_Sarah then gave her mother a slightly pointed look, before letting out a chuckle. "So…For after. Obviously, I'll be finding work and then my own place here in the city."_

" _Of course."_

" _I'm thinking about maybe doing some traveling too in the near future."_

" _I think that all sounds wonderful, darling."_

" _Good. Well. Since I'd be on my own…"_

" _Ah yes," Peggy said, knowing where she was going with this._

_Her daughter wanted to be able to protect herself._

_Something that Peggy knew wouldn't be a bad thing for her to learn. Even though Sarah wasn't in the field of espionage, she was still a potential target. By simply being the daughter of the director of an intelligence agency. Peggy, of course, kept her children virtually anonymous as much as she could. But over the years with public appearances where families attended and meetings with the presidents, her children have had their pictures taken by the press, at one time or another._

_Now with Sarah, moving out in the near future. That of course, meant she wouldn't be living under the same roof as two agents anymore. A safety net she had all her life would be gone. But with her mother and stepfather still active in the intelligence community, the potential risk remained._

_After all, if someone wanted to get to the head of S.H.I.E.L.D, no better way than to go after her child._

" _I think it's time I learned how to properly defend myself. Just in case."_

_Peggy then nodded as she pulled her daughter closer. "I couldn't agree more."_

* * *

"So… I took lessons with an instructor at S.H.I.E.L.D for about a month. Then I would practice on my own at least once a month from then on."

"See. I told you. You're a total badass," Amanda said.

Sarah then gave a chuckle as she drove the car down the highway. "Oh I don't know about that. I just know a few things to defend myself. That's all."

"Still. That's pretty cool. Like how many moms do you know who can do what you can do? I mean besides Grandma that is."

"My mother is one impressive woman. In more ways than one."

"She is," Amanda asked. "Not to mention your father. Of whom we inherited very special abilities from."

"No, can't forget that."

"So really, how come you never told me you knew how to fight?"

"Oh I don't know. I guess it just didn't seem entirely relevant. Until, well now," Sarah answered, honestly.

After all, Sarah led a very different life from the one her mother had. And the one her daughter lived now.

"I get that."

"Are you angry I didn't tell you?"

"Nah," Amanda said with a reassuring smile. "I mean I've had my share of secrets… Though it turned out you knew about S.H.I.E.L.D. But, no, I'm not angry. You rock, Mom."

"Thanks sweetie."

"I mean it. We could have been in real trouble back there."

Sarah then gave a nod, as she too knew the situation could have escalated. "I believe you would have saved the day in that case."

Then after a brief pause, Amanda smiled as she looked back over at her mother. "So… Do you have any other awesome skillsets you'd like to share?"

"I think that's about it, besides…."

"Flying small aircrafts, I remember," Amanda said, pausing briefly for a moment. "Hey Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know you'd be able to take the gun away from her?"

With that, Sarah glanced over at her daughter again and licked her lips. "I didn't. I just made my move, hoped of the best. What else could I do?"

Amanda then gave a nod. Her mother had done exactly what she would have done.

"Well, you did good."

"Like mother, like daughter I suppose."

"Are you talking about you and me? Or you and Grandma?"

"What do you think?" Sarah said with a wink.

* * *

Back at the house, Steve had stepped outside onto the front porch after receiving a phone call from Sam.

"I'll fly to Seattle tonight. See if this lead gets us anywhere with our missing person's case."

"Thanks Sam. I really appreciate it."

"No problem man. How's the Carter-Rogers family doing?"

At this, Steve let out a little chuckle as he thought of his family. "We're good."

"Enjoying your time with your daughter and… What's your special name for Peggy again?"

"My best girl," Steve said.

"That's it."

"Yes, I am. It's nice to be here with them. I know, I'll have to come back to New York but…"

"Don't worry about that now, Steve. Maria, Tony and I are holding down the fort as they say."

"Good to know. Just as well… We have had a few developments here."

"Developments. Meaning…."

"HYDRA."

At this, Steve heard Sam take in a breath through the phone. "Damn. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. We've got in under control."

"You holler if you need anything."

"I will…" Steve said. And then paused for a minute, as his thoughts drifted to Peggy once again.

"Steve…."

"I'm here. Just thinking about… Well, Peggy."

"Ah. Peggy, huh?" Sam questioned. "Hey! There's no shame in being attracted to an older woman."

"Well, technically speaking I'm older than her," Steve said with a chuckle.

"Right. There you go then…Wait? Are you saying there's something going on between you? Besides history."

"Well…We've come to a new understanding, I guess you could say."

"Wow man. That's really something," Sam said. "You two together now?"

"We're simply just going to be us."

At this, Steve thought about how truly remarkable it was that they had gotten to this point. They had been apart for half a century. Now here they were, starting something new or old, depending on how they truly looked it at.

He had no idea what to expect for them in the future. That didn't really matter, whatever was to come next they would face it together.

"That's really great."

"It is," Steve said, marveling at how nice it was for them to have their feelings for each other out in the open. "I think we've been working up to this for a while now."

"You and Peggy. That's for sure," Sam said. "You two really do have quite the love story."

"I suppose we do." Steve then looked towards the front door, just as Peggy stepped out onto the porch to join him. "I should get going, Sam."

"Okay man. I'll text if anything comes up."

With that, Steve hung up the phone and met Peggy's eyes again as she made her way over to him. "Don't let me interrupt."

"It's fine. Sam and I are all caught up."

"Any news?"

"Sam, thinks he might have a lead on Bucky. We'll see."

"We will," Peggy said, taking his hand in hers and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Once her grip loosened, he brought her hand up and kissed it. As he did so, Peggy looked into his eyes with a look that could really only be described as pure adoration.

Just then, the two heard the sound of a car and when they looked out at front yard, they saw Sarah's car coming up the driveway.

"Ah. They're back."

The two then met each other's eyes, wishing they could enjoy their moment for longer. But there would be time for that later.

Right now, duty called.

* * *

Soon, the family all walked back into the house together and made their way to the dining room to discuss the incident at the hospital.

"So Rose has escaped," Peggy said.

"Yup. Took down a few FBI agents in the process. And took a few shots at me as well."

"Are you guys okay?" Steve questioned. As he followed his granddaughter into the room.

"Yeah. Unfortunately one agent wasn't so lucky," Amanda said, taking a second to remember that someone did lose their life today.

"Then what happened?" Peggy asked, wanting to know more about the events that transpired before the HYDRA agent's escape.

"We had a brief confrontation." As she spoke, Amanda shifted her eyes over to her mother, before continuing. "When I caught up to her again, Mom actually was the one who took the gun away from her."

Steve and Peggy then looked over at their daughter and she gave a nod, confirming this to be true. After a brief moment of surprise, Steve's expression melted into that of a proud smile, mirroring the one Peggy had on her face.

"You did?"

"Yeah," Sarah said. "I may have picked up a few skills over the years."

"She was amazing," Amanda said.

At this, Steve then looked over at Peggy who chuckled at the expression on his face. "Honestly Steve, don't look so shocked. She's our child."

"I'm not," Steve said, glancing back at Sarah. "Not at all."

"Well, I was,"

The three older adults then all let out chuckles at Amanda's confession.

"Oh Mandy," Sarah said, shaking her head slightly. "Go on. Tell them about her brother."

"Her brother?" Peggy questioned.

"Right. He's the one who helped her make her getaway. She must have called him with the agent she murdered's phone."

"Her brother and her are working together?" Steve inquired.

"Yup. Apparently it runs in the family. And that's not all. Earlier today he and I were both in an incident on the highway. I recognized his car."

"Ah. I had been wondering why you came home without your car," Peggy said.

"Yup. Simply put. Her brother caused an incident on the highway. My car and a few others were damaged. I don't know how or why. But I think he knew I was there."

Steve then knitted his eyebrows upon hearing this. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, Rose knew who I was. She knew I was S.H.I.E.L.D when I brought her here. She played us."

Upon hearing this, Peggy let out a breath. "Bloody hell...It seems we're going to have to change our approach to dealing with HYDRA."

"I agree," Amanda said. "Did you perhaps find an address for Rose in the file Sharon gave us?"

"Yes," Peggy said. "It's in there."

"What do you think Grandpa? Shall we go do some investigating on these guys?"

"I'll go suit up," Steve said.

With their plan in motion, the family went around gathering the supplies they needed.

After getting everything she needed, Amanda wandered out to the back patio and found her mother out there, pacing about.

"Grandma send you back here as well?"

"That she did."

"Hmm. I sense her and Grandpa are up to something."

"Perhaps they are," Sarah said with a knowing smile. But before Amanda could say anything else, Peggy joined them on the patio.

"Good you're both here. Now we're just waiting for …" Then not a moment later, Steve came out of the house as well. "You're late."

"Well, I had to get my shield, didn't I?" He said with a chuckle.

Peggy smiled as she looked down at the shield. Her jaw then dropped a bit when she noticed how pristine it was.

"Look at that. I don't think I've ever seen it this cleaned up before. Not after your first mission with the boys that is."

"Yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D buffed it when I came out of the ice. It is strange seeing it without all its battle scars though. Honesty, there are some marks I miss."

Peggy then raised one eyebrow at this, knowing exactly what he meant by that. "You know I could always shoot it again if you like."

"Yeah?"

Amanda and Sarah exchanged a glance as they observed this rather cute moment between the two.

"We'll resume this topic of discussion later, Captain," Peggy said with a laugh. "You two should get to work."

"Right," he said, turning to his granddaughter. "So, Mandy. Before we get going. We have a little something for you."

"Is it a pony?" Amanda joked.

"Not quite. We were saving it, but given the state of your car. Consider this a late birthday or an early Christmas present," Steve explained. As they walked over to Peggy's shed and opened the door, revealing a new motorcycle. "Tony outfitted it with tech. What do you think? Do you like it?"

Without a word, Amanda flung her arms around her grandparents and gave them both a big hug. "I love it."

After getting her new motorcycle out onto the street, the two were off. As soon as they were out of sight, Sarah turned to her mother.

"So…Were my eyes deceiving me earlier or were you and Dad holding hands?"

At this, Peggy simply smiled and put her arm around her daughter. "Hmm. There might have been something there."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an apartment in D.C, Adam Sinclair walked into the room, his sister was supposed to be resting in. Only to find her watching old footage of Agent Harper at the Triskelion during the Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D on one screen and her rescuing her sister on another.

"You should be resting."

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Do you have the video from today?"

"Yeah. I got it."

Rose then took the flash drive from her brother and connected it to the computer, before pulling up the video.

"Well, this isn't the best angle."

"I did my best, Rose. I had to stay pretty low," Adam said. "You know, I've been thinking. We've been watching them for months. Her and that Sam Wilson. I don't know what more we're expected to find. I'm this close to calling in and recommend we be sent to Germany."

"We have a job here."

"A job? All we do is keep an eye on Captain America's whereabouts. And retrieve that gas. Which, thanks to you. They now have."

"That's hardly relevant. It drew her out, didn't it?"

"It was meant to draw out Rogers. And we were supposed to be long gone when they got there," he said. "Rose look! We've been loyal to HYDRA since forever. We should be helping orchestrate for the cause. Not doing this bullshit."

Despite her brother's frustrations, Rose remained poised.

"Pierce had a file on her. And brought her in for questioning on the day S.H.I.E.L.D fell. Our boss wants to know why."

"Why? We know why? She was working with Captain America."

"Adam," Rose said. "You've heard the rumors about her. What she can do."

"Rumors. Rumors that haven't led anywhere."

"You didn't see what I saw."

"She's a good fighter sure. But that doesn't prove anything."

As the video played again on the screen, Rose focused her attention on moment Agent Harper rescued the children. "Adam shut up."

"What?!"

"Shut up. Look at this," Rose said and rewound the video and played it again.

"What the hell."

"Well, well, well. Looks like Agent Harper has something special about her after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Looks like the Sinclair's are on to something. Things are definitely ramping up here! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the brief appearance of Rose Roberts from Agent Carter! She's a fave of mine, it was so nice to finally include her. My apologies for the two Rose's though. I try to avoid double name thing when I can but sometimes like in real life, it happens. 
> 
> This should be the only time they ever appear in the same chapter together. 
> 
> Speaking of names, some of you may have noticed that I changed Peggy's youngest daughter's name to Charlotte. I've been meaning to change it for awhile now, but she hadn't been mentioned in the story recently, that's why it's happening now. 
> 
> I don't like changing established character's names. This is definitely just a one time thing. 
> 
> Thanks you for your understanding and as always thanks for reading!


End file.
